The Missing Princess Book 4: Lord of Tarc
by RyuuNoOkaasan
Summary: Obi is finally sent into Tarc to begin fighting back against the Lord of Tarc. A legend from the land aids him in his work, but the clansmen don't always show what's in their hearts. He's finally learned the strength to be gone from Ilena, but is she going to be okay without him? Then there's the matter of taming Tarc itself. Sequel to TMP Book3: Royals of Wilant.
1. Ilena's Shield

**The Missing Becomes Found**

 **Book 4 Lord of Tarc**

 _By Ryuu no Okaasan_

 **Prologue**

Ilena looked north in horror. The words coming into her ears from the line of Children in Tarc were telling her things she did _not_ want to be hearing. They'd planned long and hard, even for another day and a half just before. Obi had gone into the Lord of Tarc's tents, bravely facing this hurdle that was necessary, Petroi and Thayne at his side, Justinian and the P'rathna behind him to watch and serve. Not only could Ilena not go into Tarc yet, she couldn't even look at the tents of the Lord of Tarc from a distance. Her life was forfeit if she did. But Obi was there and the words coming to her ears were that Obi and his men had been overpowered. The Lord of Tarc had understood who he was to her and had turned the knife, taking Obi from her. It was yet another taunt, another lesson that she would never have what the Lord of Tarc didn't give and then take from her himself.

As Ilena sank to her knees, the tears were streaming from her eyes. She wasn't seeing through them anyway. She was seeing what the words were telling her. Seeing only her beloved and her Sons. When the words finally released her, her wails split the air, her cries for the man who she would never see again unheard by his ears deafened by death.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 Ilena's Shield**

The door slammed open. "Liam! Liam! Come quickly!"

Liam was up and out of his bed already, running now the door was open. He could hear her from his room.

" _OBI! OBI!_ " Her heart rending cries pierced everyone in the hall, and it was worse in her room. She was always careful to keep her voice quiet. She knew it was a weapon. But tonight she was not comprehending, not sane. Those trying to help her in the room were hampered by their instinctive reaction to cover their ears. She'd trained all those ears to be extra sensitive, after all, and this was excruciating to them. Liam waved them all out and they fled gratefully, closing the door behind them.

Liam climbed on her bed and pulled her into his arms, cradling her head in his chest to muffle the cries just enough to not deafen him either. He was also careful to put one of her ears on his chest where she could hear him. He began to sing. It never mattered what he sang. It was the tones she needed. He chose to sing the words she needed to hear, though. He sang to her of her dreams - that they were nightmares, not reality. He sang to her of Master Obi's love. And most of all, he sang of the surety of Obi living for her. That he was _not_ dead. He sang the words over and over until she calmed enough he could switch to humming.

When Liam hummed, she would calm deeply enough to be entranced. He'd learned it by accident the first day he'd seen her again, the day she'd come to reclaim him twenty years after he'd seen her the first time. She'd come to him soaking wet. Walking through his woodland prison, caught in the rain, she'd sought out his hut for shelter and slept with his mule. In the morning she'd moved into his house and dried off herself and her blanket. He was used to it...well having people seek his house for refuge, but not having them do it fearlessly. He'd come back in from taking care of his mule, Polly, to see if she'd stayed and to get breakfast on. She was sitting in front of the fire on his chair, drying her blanket and herself, unplaiting her long black hair that was as wet as her blanket.

This strange woman had suddenly asked him if he hummed. He'd been surprised and, for some reason, humored. She'd frozen as if she'd suddenly realized she'd asked the question aloud. He went back to his chores until she relaxed at not being taken to task for asking such a thing. Then, because he'd wondered why she'd asked it, he did begin to hum. It was something that he caught himself doing occasionally to keep himself company, so it came easily enough. When he was done with his morning chores, he'd stopped and looked at her. She was still working on her hair. It looked difficult. He'd felt sorry for her, sorrier he didn't have a brush. Picking up his comb, he'd gone and offered it to her.

He'd not received a response. That had been interesting and from what little he did know about her, probably not normal. He'd experimented, though lightly. He didn't want to startle her. No light to medium sound made it to her. Finally, he put the comb in front of her eyes, and slowly moved it towards her eyes to see how far out she was seeing. She noticed it when it was about two hand widths from her eyes, and she'd been slow to return to the present, finally saying only, "Thank you," taking it, and returning to her hair. Shortly after that he'd leaned against the wall to see if she'd pay attention to him if he stared at her, or if she was still gone. She hadn't been. Instead, she'd turned those eyes of hers, dark golden brown, onto him and she'd judged him from bottom to top. When her eyes caught onto his, he'd lost the air in his lungs and nearly given himself away by bowing to her commanding look. He'd been lucky she'd let him go before he did. He held still until her inspection was done. She'd released him to tend to the breakfast then, but the strange morning wasn't over.

They'd had breakfast outside at her request. He'd learned since that it was because she couldn't be in small rooms very long. She'd not wanted to know why he kept a light on in his window all night and the fire going in the fireplace. She'd already guessed it. She wanted to know who had told him to do it. No one ever asked that question. He'd answered it, and she'd told him that he already knew her, later letting him know she already knew him and why he was there. He'd run from her then. It was that or kill her and he wasn't allowed to do that, by express order. Anyone who came to his house for protection and slept and spoke to him was to be let go unharmed. He was to tell his contact with the King exactly what happened and where they went so that his obedience could be tested. His punishment was to atone for the sins of his whole family in their generations, by _not_ killing anyone. They had been master assassins that had angered the previous king and he was the only one who'd been left behind - at the time the youngest and the heir.

She'd told him that she was the one who had wanted him just after his house had been destroyed by the king. That she had been the five year old princess who ran her King Uncle's house for the nearly month they had been there to visit for the Second Prince's birth celebration. The one who had teased the First Prince, a few years her senior, then run to hide behind his legs as he stood for the first part of the family penance, watching over them both without moving. He was to protect them, but not touch them. When she would hide behind him, though, she would wrap her arms around him and that got him into as much trouble as she got into for teasing her older cousin. Still, he couldn't be angry at her. She was the only thing in the castle that trusted him.

Then, a few days before they were to return to Selicia, she'd asked her father for him. Her father, the Third Prince of Selicia had asked ever so nicely if he could take the lad for his daughter since she'd taken a fancy to him. The King of Clarines had refused. Liam, though that wasn't his name back then, still had to pay the price set by the King. It hadn't been explained, of course, and the Third Prince had graciously moved on. The little princess had another idea. She began to cry. When that didn't work, she wheedled, then begged, then finally wailed and thrown a full tantrum. The King of Clarines had removed Liam from the room and not allowed him to see the little princess again. Liam had been touched by the princess's determination to have him, not even knowing who or what he was, and he'd wished he could go with her. To have her show up, suddenly, twenty years later, in his prison and announce calmly that she still wanted him, and that she was going to take him and then find out if it was okay had shaken him to the core. Only Obi had seen that, though.

When they'd finally reached their destination, Liam had learned more things about Princess Ilena that shocked him, though he'd already learned to go with her flow in their two days of walking through the woods. Nothing had shocked him more than to hear the words that freed him from his prison and gave him to her, followed by her pronouncement that he had a new name, Liam Melick, freeing him from his past and making him Obi's brother. When she'd asked for his heart, not just his person, he hadn't comprehended. She'd already had it years before. He'd had to tell her though before she believed it and would relax.

In addition, he'd been surprised to learn that he was joining a brother in more than name. He was joining a brother in form as well. Obi Melick didn't start life with that name either. And he'd come from a house just as terrible as Liam's. Obi's original house was violent and, until the most recent generations, had hidden their evil works well. How could anything good come out of that house? Or even his? They'd both asked her and her response had floored them both, tying them to her even more. She'd seen their true selves in how they'd treated her at the age of five and she'd claimed them both then. Now she'd come to retrieve them: Obi, her sword and husband, and Liam, her shield and protection. Liam had been retrieved just in time. In this place Liam was not her shield against blade or foe. He was her shield against insanity and fear. He was giving himself wholeheartedly to that position, trying to help her beat it back nightly.

Five days after Liam had been brought to join them, Obi went into Tarc to begin to fulfill the promise he and the Regent, Zen Wisteria, the younger cousin she had come to see at his birth celebration, had made to her to free her from the Lord of Tarc, who had killed her family in Selicia and taken her for his own. That was a long story in itself and he'd been told it by someone other than her. She didn't like telling it, they said, but she'd told them to tell him because he needed to know. She'd lived a life like no other in those twenty years. Steward of an earldom - not just any earldom but Obi's family's earldom - from the age of seventeen, Queen of Knight - the head of the most well known night House in Wilant for the last fifteen years, Director of Intelligence of the Regent and 'Mother' - the head of an extensive intelligence network that extended in detail through Wilant, northern Clarines, Selicia, Tarc and beyond, all set up to take out the Lord of Tarc and free her from his clutches. The Lord of Tarc had pushed her to be taken by Obi and Regent Zen as the prelude to his coming to take over Wilant for himself, and her own plans had begun to unfold in reaction. Finding Liam had been her last piece of the preparation for her.

But this, holding her and singing to her, had not been an expected part of his job duties. At least he didn't think so. He'd never hummed to her as a youngster. He thought he'd never talked to her either, but she'd said she recognized his voice. The nightmares were getting worse the farther Obi got into the clans. She'd talked to Liam about this, as they'd walked from his prison to his freedom. She'd called it the gap between planning and reality. She could put into place all the plans she wanted and the Lord of Tarc would easily crush them just at the time he knew it would cause her the most distress, delighting in her agony. It had happened so many times now, Liam had been told by her staff, that the Lord of Tarc didn't need to do anything. Just the movement for her to start acting would bring on the nightmares. They'd never seen them this terrible, though, and they were refusing to let Obi know about them.

They believed Obi would come back for her, and the plan couldn't afford that. It was a very tight schedule and the plan had to work just right. That was, if they didn't want the war to be bloody. If it didn't work, they'd just go to the fall-back plan of actual war - swords, blood, and all. What Obi, the Regent, and Ilena were attempting was as peaceful a solution as possible to getting rid of the Lord of Tarc and his influence. Ilena herself had set it up and wanted it, but the doing of it was torture for her, literally.

Only Liam's voice was able to calm her when the terror brought on by her nightmares overwhelmed her. He'd tried it the first time based on that accidental discovery, when nothing anyone did worked, and had been surprised when it worked. None of the others had been and they had begged him to continue. They came to him now immediately. They'd been coming just as the terrors came on until tonight. No one wanted the screams to really start. He wondered what had happened this night.

Ilena's eyes flew open and she clutched at his arm. Her head jerked up and she looked into his face, her eyes still full of terror. "Mistress Ilena," he said, "it was a nightmare. It isn't real. Master Obi is alive. He spoke with you this evening and he is well." This was also new, that she wasn't going from night terror to trance to return to sleep.

Ilena shook her head rapidly. "I-I have to talk to him. To know."

Liam nodded. "Okay. But first you have to calm down. Regent Zen has ordered that you can't let him know about the nightmares. If you're too panicked in your speaking he'll suspect it. It's okay to say you had a bad dream and just wanted to check up on him, but it must be said calmly." He went back to humming quietly to help her get there, to the place she needed to be so she could talk to Obi using the intelligence network's coded language she'd created, sent along from one Agent to another until it reached the intended ears. In this way they could communicate quickly across long distances.

She and Obi communicated this way every evening before dinner, exchanging Department business, confirming plans, and expressing love. Without it they wouldn't be able to be apart at all, he'd been told. She would have followed him into Tarc secretly and stayed by him, particularly once the nightmares started. Those conversations and Liam held her here, in the garrison closest to the border with Regent Zen until it was time for them to also enter Tarc. She had others who helped, but if Liam weren't here at night she wouldn't have stayed. It was hard to help her stay sane. That hurt all of them the most. It was a relief that she was capable during the day. She was extremely busy and needed at the garrison with the preparations and training, particularly of the members of her House who would be going with them.

Marcus, Ilena's fourth knight, opened the door and poked his head in. He was the next person who could handle Ilena in these states, particularly once she started calming. "What happened?" Liam interrupted his humming long enough to ask. He put a hand over her free ear so she would hear his humming better than the conversation, though she heard the best of anyone, even through three walls if she wanted.

"It came on too suddenly. She was laying still, then suddenly she was screaming." Marcus was still shaken, it looked like. He'd been the one on duty then, to watch for the nightmare to come on. He and his partner, Henry, split the duty. They followed at her back and had been with her many years now, they said. She called them the Twins, and they liked that, having been partners since she'd put them together in Lyrias as lads on the street with no other family to care for them other than each other and her, until they'd discovered the rest of her Family, the network. They'd worked hard to be her 'favorites' until they had risen to the top and joined the top level of her network, the 'Immediate Family', as Third Son and Fourth Son.

Eldest Son and Second Son walked at Obi's back and were in Tarc with him now. Eldest Son was Petroi, the man who was her guard since she was old enough to walk and who'd come out of Selicia with her, bringing her and her nurse safely - until they reached Tarc anyway. He'd been a youth then and hadn't been able to protect her the way a man could have. He'd found forgiveness through Regent Zen and some level of inner peace, they said, but he would be exacting his mistress's vengeance from the Lord of Tarc once he was taken prisoner, making him pay for all that Petroi had not been able to prevent. Second Son was Thayne, one of Ilena's Children Obi had picked to walk at his back - relaxed and of a similar personality and temperament to Obi and Marcus. Together the First and Second Sons made a good pair...and they were both the second highest in the House of the Queen, her Messengers, Obi being King and Consort.

"Was there anything different during the day?" Liam wasn't always with her during the day since he had his own lessons and duties away from her for now, until he also was fit into the network.

Marcus turned his head to look out the door, then moved into the room and Henry followed him in, closing the door behind him. Henry answered, soberly, "Obi's in the tent of a potential enemy tonight."

Liam nodded. That would do it. "He's reached the third one, then?" Henry and Marcus nodded. The first one had been a staunch ally of Ilena's and Obi had stayed two nights to be trained in how to behave properly as a clansman of Tarc in the tents of others. Ilena had dreamed then, but not this badly, knowing they were helping her. Three nights later, Obi had been in his first clan without help, other than his men, the Children in that clan, and the words of advice from the Tarc advisor to the Regent. Ilena had a bad nightmare that night, though they knew that clan was somewhere between neutral and wishing the Lord of Tarc would go away. If he was in the tent of an enemy tonight, she would already be terrified when she fell asleep.

Liam sighed. "I'm hoping that when all goes well with each one and he continues to survive them that the terrors will subside. With each one we pass, she walks closer to her goal and I believe will be able to find strength to overcome this." The Twins looked at each other. They didn't need to say it. They all knew that when Obi went to the Lord of Tarc's tents for real, Ilena would break, for at least that many nights and days, needing to hear from Obi himself that he was still alive afterwards. They were trying desperately to come up with a plan that would let her keep her mind. Liam knew the answer and he suspected they all did, but Regent Zen was difficult to approach at this time. He was missing his wife, his third knight and aide who kept him cheerful and whom he was worried about almost as much as Ilena, and was not dealing well with Ilena - his beloved cousin and adopted sister - losing her mind. His own personal knights, Mitsuhide and Kiki, were holding him together, barely it seemed sometimes. He was at least certainly leaning on them heavily.

In thinking that, Liam had another thought. "Henry," he said in his quiet voice that was his natural volume, "when Mistress Ilena is calm, Marcus and I'll take her to go and talk with Master Obi. Will you please bring Mister Mitsuhide to us there? It may help to have Miss Kiki also, but I don't want to disturb both of them if we can help it."

Henry nodded. He looked at Ilena's state a moment longer, making sure she was calming. His position was also to keep her calm and restrained, after all. When he was satisfied, he nodded again at Liam to let him know she was close, then left the room.

Liam tipped Ilena's head up to make her look at him in the eyes. He looked at her with his 'normal' expression, trained by long years of practice: a mask of calm, underlaid with friendliness and kindness. The perfect mask for a house of master assassins. She knew what he had come from and didn't care. She trusted him implicitly. He was resolved to never fail her in that. It was a face that helped her settle, finding the calm within herself. Gradually, she began to breathe deeper breaths and her eyes cleared, though fear still tremored through them. That would not go away likely until she talked to Obi. "Once more, Mistress Ilena. One more breath," he encouraged her.

Ilena closed her eyes, shuddered, then took one more deep breath and let it out, opening her eyes again to look him in the eyes. He fought to keep the sad pride out of them, to keep them open and calm. She was so deep that she called to the hidden deep emotions he kept locked away from the world. Before he'd left, Obi had a long talk with him. Obi also had deep emotions he kept locked and hidden. His family curse was rage and Obi had spent many years of his youth learning to control that rage in himself. But Ilena was in those depths also, so had shaken him many times until he'd learned the strength it took to support her without being lost to her and all the emotions buried there. It was from that place Obi saw into Liam and understood what was deeply buried and no one else saw.

Obi had warned him that when Liam took his place as Ilena's handler that he would be tested like he'd never been tested before. Liam suspected Obi had told him things Obi had never told anyone, all for the sake of his wife, who was unique and had needs like no other person. This need to receive strength and calm from without when she was broken inside was one of them. The person offering the calm and strength she needed would have the full depth of their capacity plumbed. Shallow people would be eaten. Liam had wondered if this was another reason she'd chosen them - if she'd instinctively understood at the age of five how deep she ran and how deep the people she would rely on had to be.

When Ilena nodded, Liam tested her, looking to see that she stayed calm and patient. When he was satisfied, he nodded and helped her sit up. Marcus came then and helped her to the edge of the bed while Liam scooted off the bed. While Marcus put Ilena's shoes on her, and found her a cloak to wear in the cool fall mountain night air, Liam slipped back to his room for the same, since he'd come from sleep himself.

He'd been told that she had a maid, and the nurse still, but they weren't here. Regent Zen hadn't wanted to put the non-combatants in jeopardy, so they'd been sent to Obi's barony, Falcon's Hollow, to make it look like Ilena was hiding from the Lord of Tarc, should he win this first round and chase them back into Wilant to bring war to the region itself. The court lords of Wilant had wanted to know how the Regent would care for the region if the plan failed and he fell in battle. His wife, First Princess Shirayuki, was at Wilant Castle, running the region's day to day affairs while Zen was here on the front line. She would lead if the castle became besieged, or the Tarc initiative overthrown. Ilena, the Second Princess, was supposed to be in hiding at a third place so that if the castle fell, there would still be royalty to lead the lords and the people in the defense of Wilant, and to rule when peace was restored.

She'd been walking through Liam's woods to hide from the eyes of those lords that she wasn't going to be in a separate hiding location. All of her Children knew she was here, and many of the soldiers who would be going north with them. The King even knew it. She was here because as part of freeing her from the Lord of Tarc, she had to go and confront him herself. It would take all three, Regent Zen, Obi, and Ilena, all being present at the yearly market and clan council, the Marluk'nak', to convince the clans of Tarc that she should be freed from the Lord of Tarc, and that the Lord of Tarc should be made to pay for his hubris and sins. If the clans could be convinced in the clan council, there would be a peaceful ending. If the Lord of Tarc convinced the clans otherwise, he would bring all of the fighting men of Tarc against Wilant - a force that had whittled down Obi's ancestors, the original kings of Wilant, and made them finally submit and bow their heads to Clarines, their south neighbor, and willingly become a vassal state in exchange for protection from the clans of Tarc. Everyone was working very hard for the peaceful solution, and Ilena was an important piece that couldn't be holed up in a safe-house waiting it out for it to happen.

Even though Ilena had calmed, she still shivered and tensed when they made it outside. It could have been the cool air, but Liam didn't think so. He looked at Marcus. "Please call Master Obi," he said. Even if Ilena didn't talk at all, hearing from him was what she needed. Liam was only just learning to hear the sounds and distinguish them. He still had no idea what they meant, though when he was with them, he sometimes had a clue, like tonight. He knew that Marcus had said, _Ilena to Obi. Are you awake?,_ or some such thing.

Liam stood in front of Ilena, holding onto her hand, the one not clutching the cloak around her. Regent Zen called her his falcon, and Obi had told Liam that when she wasn't doing well, his hand would be her perch and he wasn't to let go, only to let her let go when she was ready. He needed to be where he could keep her eyes focused on his as much as possible, and watch her expression to see she wasn't going to fold again. Marcus, after sending his message, stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her while standing steady and firm behind her. Obi had told him also: when she needs to calm quickly, or becomes confused, hood her by putting your hand in front of her eyes; when she needs comfort, place the back of your hand lightly on her opposite cheek and let her hide her eyes if she needs to; rub her head to reward her. Henry and Marcus had taught him this one, though. When she wants to fly and run away and shouldn't, hold her like you've trussed her, firmly but gently. The external restraint will help her calm inside enough she can think and not worry about where her body will go or what it will do. This was particularly important because she was a master assassin herself, by Liam's standards, and was so fast that she would escape before anyone could know it had happened. Sometimes just having two of them stand next to her was enough, but when she was also frightened it took one of them doing this.

Liam all of a sudden realized he'd slipped and let his sorrow out. Ilena was looking at him, now that she was trussed, with compassion and the hand holding his pressed his hand. "Thank you, Liam," she said softly. Then she gripped his hand more tightly. "Liam, it isn't the time, but I haven't cleaned your past emotions out yet. It will help you. You've been wavering more frequently. I can see it will come out on it's own soon anyway, if I don't help you. Please, it will be less painful and random if I'm with you." Her eyes were looking into his pleadingly. He knew she needed him strong and he was ashamed he'd shown her weakness.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Mistress Ilena." Ilena was instantly angry and it surprised him, but she was brought up short by the return message from Obi.

 _Obi to Ilena. I'm here._ Ilena's nonexistent falcon's ears pricked up and she stared into the north, trembling slightly, standing stiffly in Marcus' arms. At Marcus' widened worried eyes, Liam began to hum softly. _I am well. Please do not worry about me so. You've promised to trust in your partner. I won't leave you._ The messages tended to be long, the sender putting as much as they could guess needed to be heard into them because they took long to transmit.

Ilena's eyes closed and her head dropped. _I'm sorry, Obi. It was a bad dream and I couldn't rest until I heard your voice. I know that you'll be well and I'll come find you when it's right. Everyone is trying to help me the best they can. I love you._ She began to sob. Liam looked questioningly at Marcus.

Marcus sighed. "Master Obi scolded her...and she apologized."

Liam was impatient for a moment, but not with Mistress Ilena. Master Obi didn't know what to say because they wouldn't tell him what she needed. Liam needed two deep breaths to calm himself. He would do his best to set this right. He wished he could understand and speak it already. They were teaching him, but he hadn't quite gotten it yet. When he was calm enough, he motioned for Marcus to let her go and he took her into his arms himself and held her while petting her head. She hadn't done wrong to call Obi.

Henry, followed by Mitsuhide and Kiki, came out of the garrison sleeping quarters to join them. Mitsuhide and Kiki looked at them in concern. "Thank you for coming," Liam said. "Please wait while we see if Master Obi sends another response." They nodded and moved to stand near Ilena to give her their support also, standing with Marcus and Henry. Slowly Ilena recovered, her tears drying, though she stayed in the comfort of the protection of Liam's arms. Shortly after they heard, _I love you Ilena. Good night._ Ilena trembled again. "You see, Mistress Ilena - Master Obi is alive and well. It was only a nightmare. He lives and loves you, as always. Let the air of the night brush away the stuff of dreams. It does not need to hold you captive." He stepped back from her, but kept his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her until she lifted her head to look at him. She was right, his own emotions were going to overwhelm him before too long. It was good Kiki had come. "Please go with Miss Kiki and Henry back to your room. Marcus will come soon to be with you also. I need to speak with Mister Mitsuhide, but will come when we're done. You don't have to sleep for now, if you can't. ...Please let Master Obi's voice be your comfort." He smiled at her.

Ilena nodded and did her best to be brave for him. She would recover more with Kiki and Henry at this point. When Liam turned her around, it was Kiki who took her hand, tucking it into her elbow and leading her back to her room. Liam watched them until they were back inside, then he turned to Marcus. "Please tell Mister Mitsuhide what was said."

Marcus looked at Liam a little surprised, then quoted back exactly what was said between the two of them. Mitsuhide frowned a little in concern. "Mister Mitsuhide," Liam drew his attention. "I allowed her to call him because her night terror tonight was the worst it has been. I made sure she was calm before coming out so that she wouldn't disobey Regent Zen's wishes. It wasn't wrong of her to want to be reassured so that she can rest and have the fear leave her." Liam snapped his mouth shut. When he had breathed to calm, forcing it to come quickly, he motioned to Marcus. "Thank you. Please return to her. She'll need comfort still." Marcus bowed slightly and left.

Liam turned and walked away from the sleeping quarters wing. Mitsuhide followed him until they reached the farthest north wall and climbed to the top of it. Liam took a breath. "Mistress Ilena said to me tonight that I'm needing my emotions cleaned out so I can stop wavering, and she's right, I fear." He took another deep breath and let it out. "I'm angry, Mister Mitsuhide. I'm also sad for her sake. And if I were to admit it, I'm as afraid as everyone else that in four nights she will break and we may not be able to retrieve her." He finally looked straight at Mitsuhide.

"I'm angry with your master. I need you to help him understand. Master Obi wouldn't have scolded her tonight, but would have given her the words she needed to heal if he understood where she stands. Now we have one more wound I don't know how to heal. I am not her healer. I am her bandage. The healer resides there." He jerked his head towards the north. "And your master has refused healing because of his own fear and lack of trust in his own man." He snapped his mouth shut again until he had breathed a few more times. "Please go tell him this. Now. We need to tell Master Obi while he's still not yet back to sleeping and while Mistress Ilena isn't where she can hear it. In fact, please call him now so he'll be waiting, rather than sleeping again."

Mitsuhide looked at Liam for a moment, then nodded. He sang to the north briefly, then left the wall. Liam turned and looked north, standing at rest attention and letting the wind blow his emotions away, as much as they were going to, seeking the calm. He heard the sounds that said Obi was standing by and was relieved.

-o-o-o-

Mitsuhide strode quickly back across the garrison, his long legs making short work of it. He and Kiki had been watching things unfold and were as unhappy as Liam and the rest were. Already they'd tried to intervene, but Zen had been set and it confused them. Liam's words had summarized the problem the best they'd heard it. Mitsuhide had other words that had come up in relation to them as well. It had been his job since Zen was nine to gently guide him to becoming the Prince he needed to be. He had become a fine young man, a diligent Regent, devoted husband, and many other good things. This recalcitrance of his was puzzling.

Mitsuhide knocked on Zen's door, then opened it. Zen stirred. "It's me," Mitsuhide said before Zen could reach for his sword laying as always on the side of his bed near at hand. "Please wake. You've been called out."

Zen was suddenly sitting up. "What's it about?"

"Ilena." He let it ring in the air for a while. He wanted Zen worried.

Zen frowned, then picked up his sword and slid to the edge of the bed. Mitsuhide handed him his boots and he put them on while Mitsuhide found his cloak. When they were one courtyard and wing away from the sleeping quarters, Mitsuhide stopped Zen. "Zen, another has called you out, but first I must have my say." Zen raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't been yourself. Will you tell me what's going on?"

Zen looked at him calmly for a minute. "We have a war to fight. I need my Director of Intelligence. Pandering to her nightmares is not helping her."

Mitsuhide reared back slightly, and he blinked, thinking about that. "Is that what it is? Or are you having your own nightmares you can't resolve?"

Zen stared at him. "Are you stupid?"

"What else am I to think when you're about to break your falcon... _again_...and lose your goal because of whatever it is that's blinding you."

Zen chose angry. "Aren't I doing my best to get to the goal we've already set?"

Mitsuhide opened his mouth, then closed it again and took a breath. "I've been told to say a thing to you, and then we'll go have a discussion. I will hope you'll leave your unreasoned emotions here. …Mister Liam is angry with you." Zen's jaw dropped and Mitsuhide folded his arms and looked at him sternly. "Ilena had her worst night terror tonight and he allowed her to call Obi after she was calm enough to merely confirm he was alive and sleeping. Because you haven't trusted Obi enough to tell him what she needs, he punished her for needing it. Mister Liam has required you to face him tonight." Zen blinked.

Mitsuhide paused, then added, sadly, "Zen. I don't know what concerns you, but for you to not trust Obi to stay when he knows the importance of his task is unusual." He bit his lip, then ran his hand through his spiky hair and sighed. "We're all worried and upset because we've all promised to help you reach your goal. Please come talk to Mister Liam and Obi."

Zen turned sharply and headed in the direction they'd been going. Mitsuhide's long strides caught up with him quickly and he led Zen to the stairs and up to the wall where Liam was waiting.

-o-o-o-

"Mitsuhide, please translate so Master Obi can participate and understand." Liam said in his calm voice. It left no room for refusal tonight, though. Zen stood with his arms folded, staring at the man who had been given by his brother to Ilena and he chose to start there.

"Liam, Ilena didn't ask for my permission to bring you out of the forest and into her household. I've asked her from before to be sure I'm aware of what she is doing so that I can understand and plan accordingly. She explained that she finds you necessary, and that with you in place Izana is blocked from removing her and Obi from my side. However I find the former insufficient and the latter unnecessary."

Liam paused and considered how to answer Zen. "I can't answer for Mistress Ilena, Regent Zen. She stumbled onto me by accident and recognized me. It was as sudden for me, to be pulled from the place I'd been for twenty years. If you need such a thing resolved, you must speak with her." He looked at Zen, waiting for him to decide to settle or not on the issue. "I can only do what I can do in the place I'm in. Right now, I'm in the place of standing beside Mistress Ilena, watching over her. She needs her healer, and that isn't me. But you've refused her access to her healer."

Zen scowled. "I haven't refused her access."

"You've not prevented her from speaking to Master Obi, but you prevent us all from helping him understand what she needs."

Zen pursed his lips, on the verge of telling Mitsuhide to stop talking. It took him long enough to calm down that Obi's answer came back. _Master. You've given her to me. Do you clutch her talons too tightly in your fist, afraid to let her fly because I'm not with you?_

When Mitsuhide translated it for the both of them, because it was in the new coding that Zen also hadn't learned yet, Zen looked away. Liam looked at Mitsuhide. "Answer him, 'Yes he is, from my perspective, and she's beating her wings to injury and crying out in terror.' "

Zen's eyes whipped around to stare at Liam in horror. "It isn't so bad!"

"It is, Regent Zen," he answered solemnly.

Zen looked to Mitsuhide, looking for comfort. Mitsuhide, rather, gave it confirmation. Zen's face twisted and he turned his back on both of them.

 _Tell me. What does Ilena need?_ Obi asked.

Zen's shoulders twitched and he held himself rigid. Mitsuhide remembered something Ilena had said early on when she'd come to them. Slowly he said. "Zen...your anger won't go away. Is it jealousy?"

Zen looked at him with a rather amazed look on his face. Mitsuhide pressed on. "What was your first thought to Obi's question?"

"Why isn't it what _I_ need?" Zen said.

Mitsuhide looked at him for a moment. "Well...what do you need, Zen?"

"I need my wife."

"Call for her."

Zen looked at Liam in shock. "In a _war zone?_ I'm not a fool."

Mitsuhide translated the latest part of the conversation, in summary somewhat, to Obi.

"We aren't at war here in this place. Can't she come to stay here at the garrison until you go north?" Liam asked reasonably.

"The lords of the castle would have a fit." Zen said. It seemed he meant to say it derisively but it came out miserable.

"And Ilena would punish you for that," Mitsuhide said dryly. "She was working so hard to get you to think as the Regent. Izana, too."

"When did Kiki arrive?" Zen looked around the wall, then at Mitsuhide, crossing his arms.

"When Liam called the both of us and asked her to go with Ilena back to her rooms so he could stay out here and talk to you," Mitsuhide answered the question exactly.

Zen frowned. "Kiki's with Ilena?" They nodded. "What about the others?"

"They're with her also," Liam answered. "And I shouldn't be away too much longer."

"It's taking that many?"

"Yes," Liam answered sadly. "You're holding her too tightly and it now takes four of us, though most often she only has the three. We can't heal her wounds and she receives new ones nightly. ...Tonight's was particularly difficult, to hear her sob in grief because she heard Master Obi's voice, when all she needed was to have him calm her. ...I'm worried that she won't turn to him when she needs him most and we'll lose her, _because_ you're teaching her that to turn to him is to be hurt."

Zen's face went from shock to pain. "That isn't what I want."

"...No, but it is the result." Liam didn't relent.

Zen made an impatient gesture, but without much force. "Tell him, Mitsuhide. You've said that much and he'll be panicking, himself, now." He turned and walked away from them a bit to think on his actions and what he'd heard, while Mitsuhide finally told Obi that Ilena was having nightly nightmares and regular terrors.

 _Has Master not been talking to Mistress in the mornings?_ Obi was answering the prior sending. _If he has, and it's still more than he can bear, he needs to see her. There's still time to do so. ...And, she is part of the lore as well. If Ilena will be protected coming here, Mistress will be even more protected. She may not be needed, but if she were here and things became very difficult, she would tip the balance very quickly. The Sun is the most revered and feared of all._

Zen's head came up and he stared at Mitsuhide open mouthed again. "Okay. I can get the first part...but actually take Shirayuki into Tarc with us?"

Mitsuhide shrugged. "I think he's saying only if you need to in order to be effective and perform your work. You certainly aren't right now." Zen threw him a dark look for that, but held his tongue.

 _What's the cause of the night terrors? What's being done to help her with them? What can I do?_

Liam held up his hand. "I've been considering it. I think it's more than what the rest of you do." Zen and Mitsuhide both looked at him, interested to hear it. "It's the gap between planning and action. It's the training of the Lord of Tarc teaching her he'll always make her fail at the time of crossing that gap. But I believe it's also that she's living now the insanity and fear she wouldn't let herself feel when she was seven months in the coffin-box. It was during that time that she came up with this plan. Now that she's walking the path, it's reopened inside her the emotions from that time. They manifest in the night terrors and the fear that takes her sometimes a half-hour to recover from."

Zen was horrified. It was a thing he hadn't considered at all. "Why?"

"Because she repressed it then. They've told me that they were surprised when she came out of it sane then. She's losing now to what she should have succumbed to back then."

Mitsuhide translated it, then Liam answered the next question. "As to what we're doing, tell him that we try to wake her before she can enter the dream far. I sing to her, telling her the truths she needs to hear to fight the fears and lies of the dreams, then hum her into a trance so she can fall back to sleep. Tonight it was different. Because she knew he was in the tent of an enemy, she fell asleep in fear. When the dream came, it came suddenly and I was called after she'd already seen Master Obi's death. She only needed to know he was still alive." He looked sad again, and Zen looked terrible.

Mitsuhide said quietly. "We already know that only Obi's death will break her. She broke tonight, in that dream."

Liam nodded. "Yes. Her cries of despair were painful from a distance, nearly unbearable from next to her. Only my reassurance that she could still speak with him tonight helped her to calm any at all." His normally calm face finally twisted with an emotion - that of grief. "Thus, why it was so difficult to see her break again when Master Obi punished her for not knowing."

Zen looked down. That had been his fault. This is why they were angry with him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

After a pause where Mitsuhide considered him, Mitsuhide translated all of what had just been said. Then there was quiet for a bit.

"As for what _he_ can do: now that he knows, he'll know what to do to help her heal little by little. More frequent communications when he's in any clan's tents would be beneficial. That is when she is the most afraid. I believe they should be in near constant communication the entire time he's in the tents of the Lord of Tarc as that time will be the most dangerous. If she hears from him all the time, then she'll know that he's alive and well. It can be Justinian, or the four in rotation, or a Child in the clan. It doesn't matter. As long as she hears that he's not dead, she'll be able to cross that part of the bridge and not lose to the insanity."

Zen gave a small laugh. "It's the same for her. As long as her Children and Obi know she's alive, they don't lose to the darkness."

Liam looked at Zen closely. "And, I think, you also."

Zen looked at him briefly, then turned away, his ears turning pink, remembering when Obi's words were exactly that to him and it had helped to dispel his own darkness.

Mitsuhide translated the final answer to Obi's questions, sending them north.

 _Your theory is sound, Liam. I haven't been able to clear that from her. She's repressed it so deeply I couldn't reach even a hint of it. ...There may be a way that we can cleanse it together even though I'm not there. Have you seen a cleansing? Has she done yours yet?_

 _It sounds like you're doing your best. I'll know what to say to her now. Please tell her I'm sorry I didn't understand and that it's okay that she called me. I don't mind it. ...Tell Master I'll beat him up when I next see him. It will be more pleasant than having watched her break before his eyes would have been._

"Ah, you've made him angry, Zen," Mitsuhide added, softly.

Zen nodded miserably. The beating comment had been figurative. It was the biting comment at the end that said how angry he was. "Did you remember to include my apology?"

"Yes," Mitsuhide answered, but softly as he was listening again.

 _I'll consider what we can do here while we're in the tents. It's difficult at times because the song is too loud when there are others close by. Perhaps, particularly when we're to go into the tents of the Lord of Tarc, we should discuss it all together to come up with an acceptable plan. She'll know what will help her, also._

"Too loud? It's barely perceptible," Zen protested. Mitsuhide and Liam shrugged. They weren't there, so they didn't know. They only knew that Petroi had said sound carried long distances on the plains.

Liam spoke next. "Tell Master Obi, please, that I'll help him with a cleansing if he believes it would be effective. I haven't seen one yet, but Mistress Ilena said she'll do mine very soon. I already can't contain it any longer, it seems." He looked away briefly. "I'll pass on the message to Mistress Ilena. It will help her to hear it." He looked at Zen.

Zen sighed. "I'll accept my punishment, when I see him. When they speak next for the regular meeting time, I'll come and we'll discuss what can be done. Before then, I'll apologize to her, and to everyone else. ...And figure out how to properly deal with my own problems."

Mitsuhide looked at Zen for a moment. "Thank you, Zen," he said quietly. Zen nodded his head. He still looked uncomfortable. It was going to be a difficult thing, his apologies.


	2. Learning to Walk the Plains of Tarc

**CHAPTER 2 Learning to Walk the Plains of Tarc**

Obi took a deep breath, then let it out explosively, without singing. He really didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure they were safe yet...they hadn't reached the next clan, who was supposed to be somewhere between neutral to set against the Lord of Tarc and so therefore an acceptable clan to run to...and they were supposed to be making the evening report. It would normally be okay to postpone the report a few hours even, if necessary, but not tonight. Not when he'd heard in the middle of the night she'd seen his death in a night terror, and that she'd been having nightmares in general since he'd been in Tarc. Ilena would think he was dead, and everyone would be angry with everyone again. Really, what was Master thinking? He wouldn't go back for Ilena, he'd go back to hit Master in the head to get his brain functioning again. He was _here_ for Ilena, but he'd trusted all of them with her so he could do his job.

Obi sighed and put his chin on his knees. He was holding his golden-green cloak around his body, his knees pulled up to his chest, resting on the ground so his horse could rest a bit. The horse was also sitting, it's cloak keeping it camouflaged as well, though the Tarc horses were already pretty close to the color they needed for it. So far Ilena's idea had been working. He'd been passed, though not overly closely, at least five or seven times since they'd run from the clan this morning without being seen. He'd sat through about a half-hour of the clan council when they started going a direction he hadn't liked. He'd tried to carefully steer them to proper thinking and they'd sneered at him and decided they'd push that button, since he'd shown it to them. That wasn't going to fly, so he'd just up and boldly told them what they should be doing if they were right thinkers (rational, normal, sane humans who wanted to have decent relations with other humans). They laughed at him, called him names, etc. At that point Petroi had whispered to Justinian, at their tent, to start packing. It fell apart quickly after that and, even though he hadn't wanted to, it ended up with Obi walking out of the council with Thayne and Petroi at his back. They had just enough time to pack it all up, when the bondsmen - the warriors of the clan - had decided to come see what they were up to.

One thing had led to another, and, as kind of expected since this was one of the Lord of Tarc's allied clans, they'd ended up running for their lives while being chased by all the bondsmen. They'd practiced enough before coming that they knew generally what to do. This was the first practical run of it, though. It hadn't gone as bad as it could have. It's just that every time they tried to use the code to find the next clan by communicating with the Child in it, this clan would show up in their area to hunt for them again.

Petroi's comments that sound travelled very well across the plains had been rather of an understatement, really. When he sang the slightly louder long-distance communications, it rang in the air like a small crystal bell had been struck lightly but clearly. Even though Ilena had tried to make it a combination of sounds that were familiar to Tarc, because it was strung together like words it drew the attention of anyone with an ear to listen and hear it. Since they were being hunted there were lots of ears looking to hear them.

Right now, Obi was torn. He wanted to experiment with something, and he'd told the others he was going to go off and to listen for him. He'd come as quickly as he could if it drew enemies again. But he also wanted to get off one message back to Ilena to let her know he was alive and would contact her late. He wasn't sure he'd have the time to do both unless he moved again in between. Finally he turned just enough to be looking back towards his companions and used the local language to talk to them. He'd gone far enough he _should_ have to use the long distance one. The local languages, not too dissimilar from each other, were whispered at a frequency of singing that most people didn't hear. His theory was that if the song was heard more clearly, then the whisper should be also. Perhaps they could use the whisper as if it was the song.

He listened closely. Sounding as if it was the wind in the grass itself, the answer came back. He asked another question, and whispered it just a little louder. The response back was a little clearer to hear. Of course, now the real test was, would it draw the enemy? Would they hear that level? He and the others wouldn't know. They always heard it now, that level of the whispered code.

Listening, he heard a different song from the south, but it was faint enough he couldn't catch it. He sent south, requesting they strengthen it just a bit, and listened again. _Father. In three more hours, if … do not find you, they will … you have ..ched the ..ext clan._ The wind stole a couple sounds away.

Obi relaxed in relief and sent back in the whisper, _Thank you. Can you send to Ilena that we will be late to contact her, but we are alive?_

 _Yes, Fath..._

Two birds with one stone and they were likely to survive. This was much better. Obi crawled to his horse and climbed on his back, laying down as close to his neck as possible. He gave the silent command for 'up', and the horse was on its feet and they were moving back towards Obi's companions. He whispered the news back up to them and let them know that he was coming.

-o-o-o-

 _So...the whispers go as far as the song and the song... even that quiet? ...Must go directly from clan to clan, then_. Ilena was pinching her lip. They were in council in the cool fall night air on the platform on the north wall that had been built for them to communicate from up to Tarc. Because the majority of them could speak it, they had a translator from the code to Clarinees here at this end - Henry this evening. It was good practice for those learning it still. Zen had learned the previous code, but they'd changed it just before the incursion into Tarc so the Lord of Tarc wouldn't know they were coming. Liam was new to it all. The garrison commander had requested that two of his officers learn it as well, and Zen had agreed. That way they could communicate with the garrison if things fell apart. Ilena found it extraneous, but then she already knew Zen found Liam extraneous. That had been her exchange.

When he'd come to her to confront her about it again, she'd hit him on the head with it - figuratively and politely - since he'd missed it the first time. She'd also apologized again for not letting him know ahead of time. Then she'd taken the opportunity to dig into him to find out why he wasn't letting it go. While one of her post-graduation degrees was manipulation and social motivation, psychology was a natural off-branch from it she dabbled in when she needed to deal with such issues. At least it helped him to finally get to the heart of the matter that he'd had opened the night before by Mitsuhide, from what he'd said. Even princes with experience in strategy and small scale battles and internal conflict get stressed out about wars with other kingdoms they suddenly have to handle on their own for the first time.

For the most part, Zen had known instinctively that his hand-holder was Ilena, King Izana having made this war Zen's test, but he'd forgotten to let her do it consciously. They planned together and organized the schedule for the day together, but he hadn't been coming to her to admit his insecurities so she could tell him if they were baseless or important. So he'd just been worrying about all of them all on his own. Once that was figured out, he'd apologized and said he would come to just visit with her more often for them to talk, just the two of them, particularly when he felt the worries come on again.

Forgiving him for not letting everyone tell Obi she'd needed specific support was a little harder, for not just her, either. The Immediate Family present still had him in punishment, and Ilena was already including Liam in the Immediate Family for all he still had a lot to learn. Immediate Family had always meant 'Mental and Emotional Supporter for Mother', not just staff. She was Mother - the support and light of a great many people who had only darkness in their lives until she'd found them, done what little she could to help them see the light or step out of the part of their lives that made it dark. The whole point was because she needed it, too. She'd had so much darkness growing up that she had learned it was better to help others to see the light. Then they were more likely to help you remember to look for it as well. That had won her devoted people who were more than happy to help her gather information, and some were even willing to go do crazy stuff for her every once in a while, or even dangerous things she wished she didn't have to ask them to do but couldn't do herself. ...Like this war.

She had over three thousand Children here in northeast Wilant and in Tarc just on this war itself. She had no idea how she'd managed that number, but they were from both the nightlife and those who were normal (mostly) and worked in the light of day. In the end the numbers for the war were probably slightly weighted heavier night House than day Family, since it was the nightwalkers who were used to hit and run tactics and assassination - that being their night jobs. Still, that was a lot of people to gather under her in about ten years, and there were even more that weren't here.

 _It probably does. Kids, speak up. You should have told us this before. ...Sorry Mother, Father. It does. That is why so few of us are necessary_. Obi's scolding was immediately followed with the response to it, indicating the next messenger over had answered it so that Obi had also heard it.

 _Ah, I see_ , Ilena said. _I 've actually been thinking of a solution to a separate problem that we might be able to use for this one as well. I want more people available to protect Obi in the field, like for days like today, and to hopefully help me sleep better. If they were there, we could drop it down to the local completely and only use the long distance when necessary, or when you're protected. I also would like to use the codes, either one or both, when we aren't communicating normal or emergency...it can even be old codes to keep things confusing...to add to the rumors the All is restless and considering becoming corporeal. Specifically, I'd like to send out squads now instead of having everyone come with us when we go up from here. I've already begun to send them, when Obi left the first clan_.

The discussion lasted nearly two hours as they hammered out the details, both to her suggestion and to how they would move forward nightly to help her manage her terrors. It was a late night for them, but it was the best time to council. The Tarcs slept hard, except the herdsman and if he called everyone was trained to awaken instantly, and they were superstitious about the night wind. They all set up their tents with the doors towards the center of the encampment the same as the horses stood in the herds to keep warm and protected.

When Obi had heard that at the first clan after they'd set up on the outside of the encampment on the south side with the door facing south and away from the center, he'd been surprised, then apparently shrugged and said he did things differently. He wouldn't budge, even when they finally told him it was to prevent the madness the night winds brought. He'd smiled at that and said he was fine with it. Ilena had laughed at him for being 'natural' yet again. It was just more proof, only from a Tarc perspective, that they were wild - not calmly normal like everyone else. The superstition made it perfect for communications in the Department of Intelligence across the distance.

-o-o-o-

Justinian was walking the tents of the fourth clan. They had arrived shortly after breakfast. Obi, Petroi, and Thayne were in the council tent testing the clan and being tested. Just in case, they weren't going to set up the tent until after. Their horses were grazing outside the clan encampment, still burdened. Obi had decided, after their discussion last night, to change how he did things, even though it went against Tarc tradition. From now on, they would arrive in time for the council meeting. If all went well, and they were invited to, they would then pitch their tent. If they were invited but not sure all would go smoothly they would either give their regrets, or just wait to set up the tent until evening. They would also take down the tent before going to eat breakfast. Ilena had warned them that it might be necessary, but they hadn't remembered.

Justinian had let them know last night that he had all of the interior packed by the time he got the warning they were going to run, but with only him to take down the tent, he hadn't even finished untying the wall before the rest had come. The slightly longer delay from all of them having to take down the tent had meant the bondsmen had arrived on the scene before they were gone. If they were already gone, then they had that much more the head start. To have been able to walk out of the council tent, whistle for the horses, mount and ride would have been better by far...and if they had been chased out of the council tent with swords drawn, they would likely have met a much sorrier end.

Justinian's job, while they were in the council, was to walk the tents to learn what he could, both about the Tarc people and about the particular clan they were in. He walked very quietly up to the two young boys who had caught his attention. He was only wearing his Kir'nah braid. He had learned that more than that and the youngest and slaves wouldn't talk to him. He crouched down behind the boys, who were trying to peek under a tent wall. His shadow fell on them and they finally realized he was there. They jumped and turned. Justinian held his finger to his mouth to keep them quiet and smiled at them. Then he picked them up, one in each arm and carried them off, though to where they could still see the tent. He slipped down into a cross-legged sit, still holding them, and sat one on each knee. "What were you looking for?" he whispered to them very quietly. "What's in that tent? Can I see it too?"

One little boy had the courage to whisper in his ear, covering his mouth with one hand, what they had been trying to see. Justinian nodded soberly. It was good to know, but not something he wanted to see, so he asked what some of the other tents held. The only obvious tents in the encampments were the council tent, the dining tent, the clan head tent, and his wives' tent. At the last one, there was always someone on guard at the door. The boys each pointed to tents around them and whispered to him what was in them - or at least what they believed was in them. He had learned that it was rather hit and miss with little boys, but they knew what should be in tents and that was just as much information. When he had gotten all he was going to get, he whispered that they should be more careful to not get caught next time, or he would have to tell the council he had caught them this time, as well. They clapped their hands over their mouths and nodded. He put his hand over his mouth as well and they nodded and ran off. That was the sign for, _we won't tell_.

In his information gathering, he used his ears first, and now that he had a new way to listen he heard more than he would have. He was surprised that the level at which the Department of Intelligence whispered communications was at was also a level that sounds came on that wouldn't otherwise when spoken at a distance. When his ears couldn't tell him any more, then he moved to people. He liked to start with the youngest he could find. They always had interesting things to say, and when handled right would assume you were young like they were, particularly when he only wore the Kir'nah braid. That meant he was still a young man, the P'rathna had taught. He was small and slight enough to look young, for a Tarc. They didn't bulk out until in their twenties. The second set of people he went looking for, to ask benign questions to, were the oldest - the usuri.

Usuri seemed to mean 'grandfather' or 'old man', but was almost a title. They were too old to fight or do much physical labor, and he knew a number were in the council tent as advisors, but there were always a few outside the tents. Sometimes they were on the edges of the encampment where it was quiet and they could hear and feel the wind. Sometimes they were in the center, holding lessons for the boys still too young to enter the council tent. Usually there were three that could be found. He'd learned that one was almost always hidden where he could keep an eye and ear on any slaves or servants, making sure they weren't getting into trouble. He'd gotten a scolding from that one two clans ago and had to do some fancy apologizing to get out of it. He'd learned something useful from that, though, and the others had been using it. He had explained, using his youthful disguise, "I'm sorry. I'm still young and trying to understand. Have I acted wrongly?"

The usuri had paused and then explained exactly what he had done wrong and the typical consequence for doing it, but hadn't applied it since it had been his learning experience. That implied that next time he would be punished for doing it, so he hadn't done it again. When he'd explained it to the others that evening at their conference, Master Obi had looked thoughtful. He apparently used it himself later after making an intentional error, not related to law. He had received the same response, and also had received a very interesting look before it had been explained. Petroi and Thayne had tested it out at separate times as well, and had received the same responses.

Master Obi had explained his theory as they were riding between clans. "I think it is because they wonder if I'm the Marluk'. If you remember from the lore, the spirit of 'right thinking' becomes corporeal, but that doesn't mean he knows how to live the life of a man, the same for those spirits who come to support him. They've only lived the lives of spirits. For us to ask, as if we are really youths, politely, and listen earnestly, and then follow what we've learned, I think for them is one of the signs we might be newly corporeal. That look they give, I've seen it on the faces of the P'rathna who follow us, when we've done something that might be proof of it."

Thayne had nodded slowly. "Yes, I've seen it then, too." He'd looked behind them briefly. "I wonder if he survived the third clan?"

"He did. He isn't going to fight with them, just let them tell him stories," Mister Petroi had said blandly. The P'rathna with them had decided that it would not be good for him to actually be with them, after the reception he'd gotten at the first clan, that was even an ally of Ilena's. He'd stayed back one day and was following after them, visiting the same clans and listening to their stories about the four of them. In this way he hoped to also hear what they thought about them as the Marluk' and his companions. Master Obi was okay with it. It meant one less variable, and it meant one more way for the rumors to spread. If he showed up after they were gone and asked if the clan thought he was the Marluk', then they would wonder it all the more themselves.

Justinian was just as happy to have one less person to clean up after and more room in the tent, like the rest of them. He also wasn't sure the P'rathna would have understood too well when Master Obi kissed him on the top of the head as a reward. Remembering that made Justinian sigh. For some reason, while everyone else had managed to get away from getting that reward from Master Obi, he got it all the time. Since he was the manservant it was hard to figure out how to tell him to stop. Not that he couldn't put up with it. He'd put up with a lot in his life and these almost thoughtless gestures were not the worst, nor most embarrassing, by far. Master Obi did keep them reserved for more private times, thank goodness, like when it was just the four of them in the tent or on the plains, but Justinian wouldn't be surprised if it kept going that he started forgetting to do that, too. He'd wanted to ask Mistress Ilena while they were at the garrison, but there hadn't been a good time that he'd remembered, and now they were on the plains he didn't want to ask through the communication line. It seemed both too embarrassing and potentially damaging to Master Obi's reputation. But...with a month of practice and familiarity...maybe he should ask at least...oh, no, not Mister Petroi. Thayne then.

Thinking these gloomy thoughts, Justinian almost ran into another person. He quickly helped the male slave to rebalance so he didn't fall and apologized for not paying attention to his footsteps. The slave gave him a strange look, then a different one. Justinian looked at him for a moment. "Ah...don't men usually apologize for their mistakes?"

After a moment of blinking, the slave answered, "It's not needed for an apology to be given to a slave...though I'm grateful."

Justinian had been right. That was the cause of the first strange look. The second one was the other one - the 'are you a corporeal spirit servant of the Marluk'?' strange look.

Justinian tried another experiment. "All men are placed on the earth to serve in one way or another, even the clan lord serves the clan and all in it. Are not all men who serve willingly and obediently worthy of kindness and gratitude?"

That got him the look he expected. He bowed slightly and walked off. He'd gotten into trouble that other time for talking too long and overly friendly with a slave, asking questions about the clan. He'd been told that it meant that he was a spy trying to get information about the clan, rather than a guest only. It was sad and made his information gathering more difficult. He could only talk to a few and it had to be like this - just a few words exchanged to get what little information he could. Or, like in this case, spread the rumors and if possible the ideals the Clarines people held. The Tarc needed to grow up a little and become a more mature people if at all possible. It would take a long time, though, maybe even generations, but if he could help start it, he would have made a contribution he could be proud of. He would have to remember that slaves found gratitude and kindness to be significant in their lives. That might help them later, if they could find opportunities to use that to their advantage.

The usuri Justinian found was willing to teach him. While he could have sat in the council with his Kir'nah, it didn't seem surprising to the usuri that he sought them out instead. Maybe it was because he wasn't of the clan, and maybe it was because they were lonely. Or they wanted gossip to talk about, too. He let a few things escape that wouldn't say he was a corporeal spirit of the lore, but which the usuri might repeat later as potential evidence he'd thought it. He would listen in the evening, when the people talked most together, to see if that was why they were willing to teach him...if he was still here in the evening.

"Jus-tin-i-an." It floated across the air. _We're staying the night and will leave in the morning. Come help set up the tent._

"Ah, I'm sorry. I've been called." Justinian rose from the ground and bowed slightly to the usuri who nodded politely back. Justinian trotted back towards where they would set up the tent. That was easy to do. He just followed around the outside of the tents until he reached the southernmost part and whistled for the horses. While they arrived, he carefully checked the ground for ...well, there were no sticks in Tarc, and almost no rocks to speak of. He had found nests of various birds, however. It had surprised him the first time to have a bird go flapping up in his face in a sudden burst of powerfully beating wings. He'd jumped back, but gotten a bit of a scratch on his cheek from the sharp forewings. He had carefully moved the nest out of the way of the placement of the tent and looked for more nests. He did that now, carefully so as to not get hit by wings again. When he didn't find a nest, he motioned the first pack horse over and started untying the sticks that made up the walls. That made him pause and wonder where the Tarc got their sticks from. He'd have to ask the usuri next time he talked to one. That would make them wonder for sure. He smiled slightly at that thought.

"Hey, your smile stuck again," Thayne teased as he reached for the pile of wall sticks.

"No, I just put it on," Justinian said, not bothering to remove it just yet.

"Why's that?" Thayne asked as Justinian followed him. Mister Petroi hoisted the roof sticks up on his shoulder behind them. Thayne and Justinian set up the wall. Mister Petroi and Master Obi did the ceiling.

Justinian held on to the first stick of each side of the door as Thayne walked backwards pulling on the opposite side. The wall unfolded and stretched out into a circle of crossed sticks pinned together until it was tightly set open. As they worked, Justinian answered with what had caused it and Thayne grinned at him. "Yup. That would set them over, wouldn't it? I've been wondering where they get the metal. I wonder if it's the same place?"

"The mountains, most likely," Master Obi said as he walked through the door and to the side of the tent wall near Mister Petroi.

Mister Petroi nodded and hefted the roof sticks up onto the wall as Justinian and Thayne held it steady. The pile he had thrown unfolded like a fan as it went. Master Obi caught it with a long pole and pulled backwards towards the other side of the wall. Mister Petroi kept it balanced on his side and helped it to unfold into a circle held in the center and pinned the rest of the way around with cross beam sticks. It was quite a bit larger in diameter than the wall and the sticks stuck out pretty far.

Justinian set the door poles tightly in the ground and called the second pack horse. He pulled off the roof cloth and carried it to Mister Petroi. While Master Obi kept the ceiling sticks as steady as he could, Mister Petroi billowed the roof cloth on top of them. Justinian held the cloth and fed it over the sticks while Mister Petroi dragged the cloth past him and up onto the sticks. When Thayne could grab an edge, he also pulled on it. Master Obi had to lift the cloth over the center where the center stick ends tended to grab it. He pulled it onward a bit, but not enough to make the sticks shift from being centered on the wall. Once they had the roof settled on the sticks and the center ends sticking properly out the hole in the top, Master Obi pushed with his pole on the center and the rest of them reached up for the ties. As soon as the center was at the right height, they lashed the ties attached to the roof around the ceiling sticks and the top rail of the wall sticks. As quickly as they could they worked counterclockwise, tieing them on and setting the smaller support sticks that had flopped down when the circle had been lifted on the top rail as well. That spread out the wall until it was tight. It wouldn't fall now, and it didn't need to be staked. The tension to keep the whole tent up was in the construction and weight of the roof. There were no stakes and lines to trip over in the whole encampment, unless the spring storms were coming. Then there were stakes and lines that could be used to tie the tents to the ground so they didn't get blown away. The four of them didn't need them. This was fall.

Thayne, who was now closest to the pack horse, collected the wall cloth while Justinian trotted back to meet him. Master Obi set the pole up inside on the top of the wall to be the support for the chamberpot area and came out to get that cloth wall. As Justinian tied the door end of the wall cloth to the top rail, Thayne trotted around the outside of the wall, letting the wall cloth loose as he went until he reached Mister Petroi, now at the center back. Thayne stayed there to start tieing and Mister Petroi carried the rest of the wall back around to the door. The four of them spent the next little while quickly tying the wall up, then rejoined each other at the door.

The second pack horse was relieved of the floor by Master Obi and he and Petroi rolled it out while the rest of them took the bedding and clothing bags off the third pack horse. Once that was inside and all the beds rolled out, each doing his own because that was the fastest way they'd learned, Justinian went back out to the fourth pack horse and took off its burden of the kitchen and household items. Thayne and Mister Petroi hunted for dried horse dung for the fire, not the best source, but what the plains held. Master Obi dug the small circle they would need for the firepit, piling up the dirt around the edges of it to contain the fire to some degree. They had learned they would have to be very careful to not let the entire plains catch fire, and they were always watchful for sparks that got loose, to run and stamp them out immediately.

Once the fire pit was dug, Master Obi took up the water containers and whistled and his horse came. He gave it the sign for 'where's water?' and the stallion nodded. Obi climbed on his back, still saddled at this point, and they trotted off. They could have used the well that the clan was encamped around, but they had learned from the P'rathna and the Children that some of the clans were now using the excuse that if a guest used their water and supplies they had to stay and pay for it with their own effort - that is, they were making them stay as reluctant bondsmen. It went completely against clan tradition and was being used by the Lord of Tarc's allies to inflate their numbers. It was making it difficult for the other clans to increase in strength in another way - when a Kir'nah was ready for the Manak', he had to leave his clan, unless the clan lord gave him a wife. Most of the time that only happened if the Kir'nah was his own heir, or had displayed particularly high wisdom or strength and he wanted to keep him.

The Manak' was the braid of manhood. It meant you had a wife and had bedded her. It meant you were capable of wise thought and careful reasoning. It meant you had to spread your blood to other clans to tie them together with bonds of marriage. And it meant you could vote in the lower council of the Marluk'nak'. They didn't set law, but they did pass judgements when necessary. They could also have their voice heard when a law was proposed in the Marluk'nak' or grand council of both the lower and upper councils that occurred once a year for a week. The more Manak' a clan had, the greater its strength and power in the Marluk'nak'. Thus, the allies of the Lord of Tarc were trying to increase their power in the lower court by going against clan tradition in this way. So far, the neutral clans had been angry about this practice and had confirmed it, when asked, as a 'well-spoken rumor'. Obi had decided to get around it by using as little of the clan supplies as possible.

They would have to be present at the dinner. It was the special 'gift' of the clan to the guests that the All required. Rumor was going around, though, that those clans were now also ignoring that tradition and including the guest dinner in the list of reasons to make the Manak' candidates stay. Obi had commented that if that was true, they would just have to run when confronted with it, since there was no way they were going to stay in any clan. He was also hoping the fact that they were coming as a Candidate Clan Head, and the Seconds of another Candidate Clan Head they wouldn't be expected to stay in the same way.

The Candidate Clan Heads, or two Seconds if that person couldn't go themselves, were tested by each clan in the clan councils for their capacity for wisdom, right thinking, and an understanding of the law. The testing went both ways. The Candidate Clan Head was looking for who would be an acceptable ally and who they might be enemies with. They had to have a majority be allies in order for them to be accepted at the Marluk'nak', since after they presented their proof that they could be a clan lord, the other clan lords voted as to whether they would allow it or not. At the moment, that was problematic because the Lord of Tarc had the majority - five out of nine clans. By the time of the vote, it wouldn't matter. They would have removed the Lord of Tarc and it would be evenly split. They only needed to win over one ally. They hadn't at the last one, so now they had three more tries. It went without saying they couldn't lose any of the neutrals at all, but so far Master Obi, Mister Petroi, and Thayne had all been highly impressive in the clan councils.

Justinian's face set in fierce pride. He knew they weren't putting on a front to win votes or popularity. They really believed in thinking rightly, applying wisdom, and finding the right balance between justice and mercy. He'd sat in the first several clan councils and knew it for himself. Suddenly a finger was under his chin and was lifting his face up.

"Ah! Don't change expressions. I want to see that one." Justinian sighed to himself and obeyed. Master Obi's orders were orders. He was supposed to teach him that, especially when they shouldn't have been given. A Lord had to learn when orders were and weren't appropriate. This was not an appropriate one, but he knew Master Obi wouldn't understand it on his own. This was just him being him.

Before he could get kissed for being proud of his companions, he let the expression go and frowned. "Why?"

"Because you don't have expressions often and I want to see all of them."

"Since when was he your girlfriend?" Trust Thayne to show up at the right time and say the right thing.

Master Obi dropped his finger from Justinian's chin. "Ah, sorry." He handed over the water and turned away to take his horse's saddle and saddle blanket off.

"Sooo… why that one?" Thayne asked Justinian. Even though Thayne could help him correct Master Obi, he was just as curious as to what was going through Justinian's mind.

Justinian sighed. "Because I'm proud to have such honorable companions," he said as he turned to his work now that he had water to work with.

Everyone stopped and stared at him, then broke out with grins. Justinian threw his arms over his head. Sure enough more than one had come to give him a rub of the head. He waved the hands away. "Go finish with your horses," he complained at them and they obediently left him to his work. He sighed to himself again, then just got lost to his work.

-o-o-o-

Petroi looked up. He'd heard a soft footfall behind him. Indeed, it was Justinian, come with a brush. Petroi closed his eyes, then looked back down at his saddle. It was new, and very nice, but the afternoon before a very rude Tarc had decided to cut into it too deeply. He had to repair it before they had to run again. As he punched another hole in the leather with the awl from the leather kit, he felt the first of the braids being undone. This was going to be potentially difficult. Maybe if he could get the holes done fast enough, he could lace the pieces together while the brushing and braiding were going on.

Justinian didn't seem to quite focus on what was going on around him. Normally servants would wait until a person was not busy with their own tasks for such things. Justinian seemed to just do it when it was the next thing on his list to be doing. ...Or when he was very nervous and unable to contain himself. Petroi had learned that the first time Justinian had brushed his hair. It had been surprising, but a useful hint in how to help him and train him for being in Tarc. Now, though, he felt it was okay to do it all the time, when Petroi was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Of course, Justinian would do it to all of them if there was time, and this afternoon there was.

As Justinian got to the next braid, Petroi looked around. Oh. He was next on the list already. Master Obi and Thayne were already done. Justinian must be getting faster. Petroi finished punching the hole he was working on, then set the awl down with a sigh. If Justinian was faster, then maybe it would be okay to be interrupted. He sat back from his work and crossed his legs and closed his eyes, sitting in a pose of meditation and reflection.

Since he was getting his braids done, and wishing to be working, it was braids he thought of, only it wasn't when Justinian did them. His mistress, the independent and strong Princess Ilena, had given them all their braids formally just before they set out from the garrison to come into Tarc. She had properly done Master Obi's first, as her husband and their Lord and master. Petroi had watched her braid the earned right-side braids starting with the Kir'nah, with the marker of the Full Moon representing her clan of the Family. That had made sense. He was Father and she'd started him out as Father at the beginning since she'd come to him again. Then he'd watched her braid _another_ Kir'nah and put the marker of the New Moon in it, representing the House. He'd held out a hand, palm forward, and Ilena had smiled at him.

"I know, Petroi, but there will be more double markers by the time I'm done. He learned how to be strong in the night, the same as he learned to be compassionate with me from before. He's passed the Kir'nah in both houses. The double Kir'nah will stand."

Petroi never argued with his mistress unless her life was on the line, so he'd just folded his arms again and watched. The third braid had been the Manak' with the marker of the Regent of Wilant's mark. That had made sense as well. It was in the castle court of Regent Zen that Master Obi and Princess Ilena had been given to each other, and by the Regent himself. The fourth braid was the P'rathna, earned by memorizing the Tarc Law and it's many cases. The fifth braid was the Clan Head braid. She'd placed the large, heavy Sleeping Cat Clan Head marker in it, but said as she did so that he shouldn't wear it again in the braid until he stood before the council in the Marluk'nak' at his testing. Justinian had nodded. He would be doing the braiding for Master Obi. Every braid she was braiding had another person's hair braided into it as well to make them long enough to look proper. Master Obi found it extremely difficult to do that on his own head, though he could braid competently enough all the braids.

Justinian moved to unbraid Petroi's left side braids and he remembered Master Obi's left braids, those given to the wearer. First had been the wife's braid with the Rampant Lioness of her father. Petroi was glad she had chosen that symbol. It was both appropriate and helped Petroi to remember who he'd originally sworn allegiance to and promised to protect Princess Ilena - his first master her father. Then she'd braided a Second's braid with the marker of the New Moon of the House. Again, as the King and Consort of the House, that made sense. Then another Second's braid and Petroi had held his tongue, having already been warned. This was of the Full Moon of the Family. It was only to be expected since Master Obi was Father. When a third Second's braid went in Petroi had raised his eyebrow slightly. She hadn't said three. The marker was of the Regent's mark again. Petroi had to ask to understand, so he raised a finger, to go with his eyebrow.

"Master Zen has required it, that we show we are his Seconds, along with Mitsuhide and Kiki. You will also not wear this one again until you are at the testing. And Justinian, don't braid the third braid again until then also." She'd looked at the manservant until he had nodded understanding, then gone back to her work, finishing it off. Stepping back, she'd looked at Master Obi in the eye, every bit the regal Princess she was and is, and given him the traditional Tarc battle blessing:

 _May your arm be strong, your sword swift, and your horse never stumble._  
 _May your sight never dim, your companions never fail you, and only the blood of your enemies stain the ground._

Then she had given him his orders: _Go and free me of my enemy, so that I may be yours and Master Zen's._

Master Obi's bow from his single bent knee and the kiss of fealty on the back of her hand were executed exactly and properly.

Princess Ilena had then turned to Petroi and motioned for him to kneel in his turn. He had tried to refuse. It was too personal a thing for a woman to braid a man's hair, and he was but a servant. She'd answered, "Allow it this once, Petroi," and he could not refuse, though the back of his neck turned hot and he had to work hard to calm himself enough to keep that heat from rising to his face and ears. He had to breathe deeply now, too, remembering it. Justinian's long, strong strokes through his hair with the brush helped to keep him in the present and relaxed just enough.

As Justinian began to pull up the hairs to be braided tonight, Petroi remembered them being put in that time and what they meant. First the Kir'nah. For him it was the Rampant Lioness, and he was very proud of it. He had worked hard in the house of her father to become more than a boy. Then it was the Manak'. He had no wife and he had questioned her again. She'd explained that in Clarines they would not do as the Tarc. For her Children, she would use the stages of Child, Page, Agent, Captain, and Immediate Family to determine what rank she would give the braids to. Since he was in the Immediate Family, he already would receive all of the braids. Thus the Kir'nah for Paige, the Manak' for Agent, the P'rathna to those Captains who were willing to learn the Tarc Law, and Seconds to all those in the Immediate Family. Petroi had been glad she'd decided to not follow after the Tarc traditions. Other people of other nationalities would find them extremely difficult.

Petroi's Manak' was the New Moon since he was her representative, the Messenger, in the House in Wilant City. She put in the P'rathna next, which was the symbol of the land of Tarc - a running horse before a rising or setting sun. All P'rathna wore this symbol as it represented their ability to judge the clans by the Law of All of Tarc. Justinian finished with these three braids and their markers and moved to Petroi's left side. There was no wife's braid. He had none. It confused the clans to no end that he had a Manak' but no wife's braid. She'd told him only to tell them it would be made clear at the Marluk'nak'. That had been a little easier than he'd thought, perhaps because of their superstition that this little group was made up of spirits made corporeal. So...his first and only braid on the left was his Seconds braid and its marker of the New Moon. He'd felt bad at first that Thayne would not be getting it as well, but he understood that she wanted (and needed) one Second of each to be on this progress so that she had two Seconds of each of her clans in the clan councils, and she wanted one of each with her in Henry and Marcus, who would otherwise have both been Full Moon Seconds. It was possible she would change it after this year's Marulk'nak', but he didn't know.

The one worry he had, and that he thought she shared, was the marker of the Rampant Lioness. The Lord of Tarc knew the Rampant Lioness was the mark of the previous kings of Selicia, before the coup he'd been behind. As soon as he saw that Petroi had it as his Kir'nah and Master Obi had it as his wife's braid, they might be dead. Petroi had mentioned it to Master Obi soon after they were on the road into Tarc. Master Obi had thought about it, and he now didn't wear a marker in his wife' braid. He'd decided to leave it a bare braid, signifying grief for a lost wife. Until he'd fulfilled Princess Ilena's order to him, he wouldn't wear it again. Just Petroi wearing it would make the Lord of Tarc question, and he would use it to fuel his own rumors most likely as well, but it wouldn't get them killed. Petroi felt sad, though, every time he saw the bare braid. It reminded him of his own weaknesses and grief for his mistress. It was a good thing to be reminded of in such a gentle way.

Justinian sighed, no longer having a reason to play with another person's hair, then went and sat in his place next to Master Obi's left and just behind him, then pulled out his own Kir'nah and began to brush his own hair. Petroi took the time to look at Thayne's braids. They had been well done, as typical for Justinian. Thayne's hair was actually the most suited to them, being slightly coarser and a little curlier than the rest of them, and the best natural length as well, Petroi's hair being too long. Thayne's braids were similar to Petroi's: on the right the Kir'nah of the Full Moon because he had started with Mother; the Manak' of the New Moon, Princess Ilena's nod to his service as the Lyrias Messenger of the House; and the P'rathna; on the left only the Second of the Full Moon.

Petroi's eyes went to Justinian again. He had started to set out his markers now. Petroi got up and took the Kir'nah marker from him and knelt next to him and began to brush his hair. If he was going to do everyone else's he shouldn't have to do his own, not when Petroi could do it just as well. Justinian stiffened in surprise and a bit of dismay. He really did like to do the brushing and braiding to keep his hands busy, but then he relaxed in resignation and Petroi was satisfied. Justinian needed to learn to relax in other ways than playing with hair. If submitting to the strong wills of this odd household made him relax more, then that was at least an acceptable alternative. It would also help him get used to the more strong-willed people he would be working with in the future. Princess Ilena had so far been soft on him - for her - as usual. She was kind and let people gradually get used to her full independence and willfulness that were her strengths. Even, and most particularly, Master Obi, who she'd had to bring along carefully to full strength. She still had only shown him glimpses of her full capabilities. Petroi understood it. It had taken him years to understand both her mother and her enough to be content to follow Princess Ilena without amazement.

He was glad he'd been young and easily impressionable then. Most of the rest of the castle of Selicia had never really understood the Second Princess of Clarines that the Third Prince of Selicia had brought into the family, and her just-as-willful daughter. Petroi had been surprised when they had come to the junior school of knights looking for someone trained just enough, yet also still small and young enough, to follow their daugher, both the Third Princess of Clarines and the Third Princess of Selicia at the time. They had watched all of the young boys doing their best in the list against each other, and had included before that a running race through and around obstacles. He'd managed to win the race, being agile. He was in the last four of the sword competition, too, when the little Princess had toddled onto the list and up to him, grabbing his sleeve. He'd bent down and told her where she'd come to and that it was dangerous, showing her his bruises. He walked her back to be outside the list and asked her to please stay there, but instead, she had merely continued to hold on to him.

He'd been ashamed and a bit frightened, actually, because he didn't understand, though he had tried to tell her gently what she needed to do to be safe. However, when the Prince and Princess had come to get her, they told him to come with. When they picked her up, she'd continued to reach for him over the Prince's shoulder. When they reached the castle and told him that he was now her protector, he'd rather not believed it. But when they put her down, she held on to him immediately again...and all that night. She wouldn't let go and if he tried to slip away when she fell asleep, she woke and cried. It was his first experience in how determined she was, and how she chose her people. She still did it, like she'd also done it to Master Obi and Liam, and now to Justinian. Petroi smiled with his eyes just slightly as he picked up the Kir'nah. "For all you are part of Master Obi's house, and she gave you the Sleeping Cat, you are hers. She chose you the same as she chose the rest of us."

Justinian's eyes closed and he breathed calmly while Petroi braided it in. The next braid was the Manak'. Justinian had passed to Agent before they finished the progress around Wilant to collect soldiers and men for this war, so he'd earned this braid himself. It was the Full Moon, because Justinian had asked for it, and for the reason Petroi had just given for the Kir'nah. Justinian was really Princess Ilena's in his heart, as they all were. It soothed Petroi himself to braid that one in, knowing that they were all safely hers, and his eyes closed halfway, the braid coming to his fingers by physical memory rather than by sight. Justinian also didn't carry a wife's braid to go with the Manak', so the three of them, with Master Obi's wife's braid of grief made the clans wonder sometimes if the other three refused a wife out of honor of Master Obi's grief. It worked for them.

Petroi reached for the last marker and it was picked up before his fingers could move halfway there. He looked up into Master Obi's eyes and nodded. Master Obi collected the hairs that were the same ones the Seconds markers were in for Petroi and Thayne. Justinian wasn't a Second. A different braid would be braided there for Justinian. It was the advisors braid in the place of clan status, and the marker was again the Sleeping Cat, since he was Master Obi's manservant. Technically Justinian was a bondsman - one who used weapons in the defence of his clan lord and offered words of wisdom and warning; however they were protecting him by placing him as a non-combatant. The only options for that were if he were of status slave or advisor. Master Obi was firmly set against having slaves at all and refused to put a slave's braid on Justinian, so the advisor braid it was until after the Marluk'nak' at least.

Petroi checked Master Obi's work, nodded that it was sufficient and went back to his work on his saddle, steadily working at it until it was properly finished, then put the tools away, cleaned and in their proper place. By then Justinian had Master Obi in the tent and was dressing him in the proper clothing Princess Ilena had sent for when he was in the tents of the clans. Petroi washed his hands and joined them, pulling on his dinner clothing that Justinian had set out on his bed for him. Justinian did all their clothing for them as a matter of habit. He had come from the clothing department of the castle and when it was anything other than casual, and sometimes even then, he pulled out the clothing for all of them and set it out for them, just as Petroi had his things he did for everyone because it had always been his to do.

Like watch without seeming to the hands of everyone around them. That was how to tell if a sword was going to come out, or a poisoned needle, or a friendly handshake. It also let him know the personality of a person. A lazy hand of the insolent idle. A nervous hand of the untrustworthy. A hand that clenched was someone who had evil thoughts against them, or who was particularly passionate and bore careful watching. Petroi didn't need to watch Master Obi's hands often, though he enjoyed it. They were quick hands with no hidden fears or lies in them. Often they were honest hands. If they wanted to touch something, they did, but that let him know how much proper restraint Master Obi had or if he needed help in regaining it. The more he touched someone or something else, the more external help he needed. Also when they clenched. They clenched in order to restrain himself from his passionate anger. Then he also needed help with external restraint.

Tonight, Master Obi's hands were mostly calm, though his fingers were dancing. He watched them until Master Obi reached into his little pouch. Petroi watched to see which statuette came out. It was the falcon Peter had made. Petroi relaxed. Master Obi was thinking of Princess Ilena also, but not to the point of needing help. If he had reached that point it would have been the statuette of Robert's that felt real and was the rampant lioness with her paw on three stacked rosettes. Once pulled out, Obi couldn't put it away until he was almost asleep, and then only for fear he would lose it while sleeping. Master Obi had kindly gifted Petroi and Thayne with the same statuette from Robert just before leaving the garrison, and giving Princess Ilena hers as their reminders of each other and their promises to each other. Petroi appreciated the gesture, but he knew his only restraint was in never getting it out. Like Master Obi, once it was in his hands he would never be able to let it go. It was a trait of the Selician's, that they were tactile people. Perhaps Justinian had some Selician blood in him like Master Obi did.

"Thayne, come get dressed," Petroi called, seeing his clothes still laid out.

"Come guard the tent, then," Thayne said calmly.

Petroi walked out and looked at Thayne. "Is it that?"

Thayne nodded. Petroi sighed. "How many?"

"Three now and I just heard another being told to go get ready."

Petroi grimaced and nodded. Thayne went inside and Petroi listened closely. When he heard the bare feet coming through the grass, he walked around the tent as if just waiting around. "Oh, pardon me," he said politely. The woman in front of him jolted to a halt and stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm afraid you have come to the wrong place. No one is here that can touch you. Please return to your tent." He stared at her, unmoving, until she finally had to give up and turn around. He stayed there looking after her. She paused and looked back. He hadn't moved nor changed expression. She finally turned away and walked again. Once more she looked back and he hadn't moved. Her shoulders drooped and she walked off quietly. Petroi sighed and stayed put, listening.

For some reason the clan lords who liked them kept sending them women to see if they would take them. If they were to do so, they already knew the tradition meant they had to stay with the clan until the woman died or some other major thing happened. They could have stolen her away, but that was even more inconvenient, really, since then the clan had the right to chase them for up to a year. Princess Ilena had already threatened them several times with death if they ever accepted a woman in any way from any clan. They all knew that if they wanted one, she would find the right one for them herself. Well, Justinian didn't know that yet, but he was still infatuated with her so wouldn't have heard it anyway.

Petroi walked back to the front of the tent. "Dinner will be ready shortly. I don't think they'll send any more before then," he said normally, knowing they all heard him.

"Tell Ilena we're staying the night before we go," Master Obi ordered him. "We'll likely be contacting her late again tonight. I think this one wants to play the full entertainment and betting game after dinner, and I'd like to hear more of his stories. I think he's one who will give away many things when he is in his cups."

"Very well," Petroi answered and sang, but in the whisper so that it was louder than the normal whisper but much quieter than the long-distance song. _Petroi to Mistress Ilena. We are staying at the tents of the Cloud Clan tonight to learn many things. Our meeting with you will be late tonight. Please bear it with patience. The council meeting was productive_.

By the time they were all outside the tent and waiting, the sun was beginning to set and the winds were changing from being sun-warmed to being the cool wind heralding winter. Upon that wind came back, _Thank you for telling me. I'll keep busy until I hear from you. Good hunting, and good luck. No women!_

They all rolled their eyes. They knew that. If the clan lord was sending women to their tent - a thing almost never done to let them walk anywhere near strangers - then there would be women bet during the entertainment tonight as well. Master Obi was a master at winning the bets, or at wiggling out of having to participate at all. All three Second's had lots of practice from being nightwalkers after all, and they protected Justinian while he protected them from poison and hands he saw that they couldn't. Without comment they turned and walked towards the dining tent, Master Obi in front, Justinian slightly behind him on his left, Petroi further on the left and Thayne on the right - the guards behind the two who were to be protected.


	3. Things that Trouble Obi

**CHAPTER 3 Things that Trouble Obi**

Thayne's eyes scanned the dining tent. The meal was yet another set of nasty Tarc dishes. He was reaching the point where he'd welcome the eye-watering, mouth-blistering dishes of Selicia just to not have another Tarc dish. And it was only the fifth dinner he'd had. He still had at least six more to go, if they weren't invited to other dinners during the week of the Marluk'nak'. He forced himself to shovel another scoop of the dry, darkly flavored meat in its thick sauce into his mouth on the flat bread that was used as the utensil in this place. He tried to get just the right mix so that the bread was the greater flavor than the meat. He hadn't known he had been so spoiled by his step-mom, and then Mistress Ilena. The garrison food had been miles better and the castle food was just a dream any more. But that was because it had been over three months now since they'd had that.

Thayne paused in his eating to look around again. This was the only time they ever saw the ladies of the clan - except when they were being sent as bait. They sat to the side where they could be shown off. There were seven wives in this tent, about average for the reasoning clans (not that the clans had much reason in the Clarines sense of the word), and about twenty that were probably daughters or wives of other clansmen, or both. The three he'd chased off were among the latter set. Probably the one Petroi had chased off as well. They'd figured out the favorite, or the first wife depending on the clan lord, sat in the middle front of the wives' section to be shown off. Sometimes the heir sat with her, if he was still young enough. In this tent the heir sat with his father, being somewhat older. Almost Manak' age, it looked like.

The clan lord was sitting opposite Master Obi, with open space between their rows that faced each other, divided by the length of the row of the women. He had his heir, and it looked like a few other sons, sitting with him in his row. Directly to either side of the clan lord were his Seconds where they could protect him. The sons were to either side of them, then the higher esteemed usuri who had been in the clan council. That was a good sign...or he was trying to impress the Marluk'. The less reasoning clans put the strongest of the bondsmen to either side of the clan lord after the heirs.

In the front row were the strongest of the bondsmen (did the clan lord think he needed extra protection from the people in front of him?) going weaker the further out you went. Normally that was for the advisors for most clans, with the most respected advisor in the center. Thayne wasn't really sure what this clan lord was playing at tonight.

It did match what they were doing, though the clan lord had already set his men before they'd arrived, calling the usual and customary entrance greeting before coming through the door and into the dining tent. Petroi, being Master Obi's Left Hand Second - the one who 'brings guidance and balance, because the Tarc man on the horse uses his left hand to balance and to guide his companion,' according to the P'rathna - was sitting to Master Obi's left. He, Thayne, was on Master Obi's right as his Right Hand Second - the one who 'bears the sword to the blessing or condemnation of the head, because the Tarc man on the horse uses his right hand to wield the sword in battle having chosen in wisdom, or not, when and who to battle'.

They matched in their rows because the advisor (by braid) was sitting behind Master Obi and Thayne. Justinian prefered to take the Clarines customary position behind his master and the rest of them supported it because they were protecting him. Thayne wondered if that was going to cause the Tarcs to wonder if Justinian was actually the person who was testing everyone. He kept walking around unrestrained, trying to learn about the people, and the three of them kept protecting him. Then Thayne snorted to himself. Not likely. The Tarc weren't sly or creative like that. If he looked and acted like a servant, he was a servant to them. They would never imagine that someone who checked all the food, served it on each of the three plates with only his own hands - if it passed his inspection, poured three glasses carried on his own belt with his own drink from his own waterskin and handed them up, was anything other than a servant.

They were all extremely grateful Justinian protected them in this, his own way, though. He had a trained nose for herbs and drugs that could do them harm. Not that the Tarc seemed to understand such things, but in this particular journey they would take every precaution and be grateful for still having their lives at the end of it. ...Particularly when his nose could also ferret out which of the dishes that came from the cooking fires would be at least mildly palatable to the Clarines tongue. ...So Thayne ate it. Whatever it was, Justinian had decided it was the most edible and he'd trust him on it. There was much worse he'd accidentally tasted the first dinner. All four of them from then on had trusted in Justinian's selection, and the amount he put on the plate. Tonight it was just one of the dishes on their plates and a medium amount. That was pretty good. Sometimes it was two and very small amounts of them. That was the clue to alternate eating them since they were both bad, but were the best available.

There wasn't much food to catch on the plains either, though they did catch what they could. _That_ Justinian cooked and they ate with gusto, happy to have normal cooking for most of the nights. They'd only been able to bring half a horse's worth of food with them, but if they hadn't had the fourth set of horses for Justinian there would have been none at all. They thanked Mistress Ilena regularly in their hearts for sending him with them. He had been very useful for many things, and really had yet to be a burden. Of course they'd only had that one flight and they'd been together, not getting time to become separated before the clan bondsmen were on their tails. Maybe some clan would make them separate and he'd have to catch up with them later, bringing the pack horses. They weren't quite half done yet with the progress.

Thayne's ears pricked up. Master Obi had asked the Clan Lord a question. That meant dinner was close to done and the stories were going to begin. There was at least one boasting session before the ladies and children were sent away. Then there were a few or a lot of boasting stories and sometimes betting entertainments between just the men. They expected many tonight. This particular clan seemed to enjoy boasting stories. Most of the clan council had included those stories around every edge and point of business. Thus Master Obi's hope to get them into their cups and answering questions. Thayne hoped it didn't go the wrong way, however, and make them angry drunks by pushing the limits of Tarc proper behavior.

They all sighed very quietly when the ladies were excused, except for four. Thayne looked at Petroi and he nodded. Thayne nodded as well. It was the same four sent to them earlier. "Are not my daughters beautiful to behold?" the clan lord gushed, waving at them.

"Surely it must be so," Master Obi said respectfully. They'd learned this wasn't a way of saying it definitively. Rather it was a roundabout way to agree without causing offence or lying if it wasn't true. "You've been blessed with many children."

"Indeed, it is so," the clan lord preened. That was saying it definitively - and boastfully, of course. While Thayne was easy going for the most part, he found he actually had the least patience for the Tarc and their ways of communicating and living life. He'd be a herdsman for sure, just to stay away from the boasting and the complaining and the childishness of it all. Though the Tarc _were_ more than that - they were deadly earnest when it came to killing someone. His time working with the Lyrias House had taught him everything he needed to know about how to sit in a place like this and he used all of that knowledge every time, so far. "I offer for the entertainment tonight the reward from my side to be one of my daughters, up to the four here. Those who win will of course promise to me their bond. Those who lose may chose what they will lose, according to the traditions."

To the four of them, winning meant losing, so it was obvious they would lose. But, the obvious to them wasn't the obvious to the Tarc. If they slacked off and 'obviously' lost, they would be in for a world of hurt for having offended their host and his men who had been trying hard. It was a difficult line to walk, so they'd discussed it multiple times and practiced in the first clan they visited with small stakes until they'd figured out several ploys to use. Besides, they didn't have much with them they could afford to lose to the Tarc in a bet.

"Clan Lord, that is very generous of you, for certain," Master Obi said. "Many of your men must be grateful for the opportunity to show their abilities to you. I also appreciate that you have thought of this as part of your desire to see your guests properly entertained according to the traditions and desires of the All. However, I must have not sufficiently explained to your satisfaction that we are not here to be looking for the home of a bondsman. We already are bondsmen, and a Candidate Clan Head, happily in our own clans, which will be accepted at the coming Marluk'nak'. Please, do not include us in this part, but let us be entertained by watching your men compete. Surely it is a reward in itself to see strong and wise men win proper rewards for their skills when they shine in the eyes of their Clan Lord."

The Clan Lord frowned slightly and considered what to answer. They always took a long time to carefully consider their answers, both to wiggle around ever giving a lie and to not give offence. "Well, surely a Candidate Clan Lord might not be willing to become a bondsman for another clan, but the others with you are yet without a wife, and might be perhaps persuaded?"

Petroi bowed from his seat slightly. It was considered respectful to bow the head to someone, but a full bow was never done unless one was a slave and it was towards a master in their place. "We are not able to touch another man's daughter, for does not our clan lord have many daughters that such a one has already the eye on for each of us?"

"Indeed," Thayne took up his part, "just before, our third brother was granted one such and she is beautiful in his eyes. We have each left with the hope of such a gift from our clan lord when we return from fulfilling our duty properly in this place."

"Surely, to receive the first wife from the daughters of the clan lord is an honor we should not wish to spit upon," Justinian followed up. "But let us see those who would receive that honor in your own tents and we will be satisfied." All three in the front nodded agreement with Justinian's words, that they would be satisfied with the entertainment by merely watching it instead of participating in it. This was acceptable in the tents, as long as they were willing to trade stories if asked to.

The clan lord was looking disappointed, but not surprised. The ladies all relaxed slightly. They hadn't been rejected necessarily for their looks, and it had been proven by these strangers that they were the ones that were the cause of the rejection, not the ladies. Also, they probably didn't really want to either be taken away by strangers, or have men who might not be men all of a sudden their husbands. Thayne felt bad for them, though he really didn't understand why they were okay with being treated like property. Even his maid stepmom, Sallie, would have beaten his very tall and strong father, Foster, if he had so much as hinted she was his property. Of course, his father was very tender towards her and would never to begin with. Thayne wanted that kind of relationship, if one ever crossed his path he cared to take up. At the moment he wasn't interested anyway. He had his hands full taking care of Mistress Ilena, Master Obi, and Petroi...and now Justinian..not to mention keeping tabs on the younger Twins, which he did jointly with Rio, Mistress Ilena's maid and their 'Sister'.

All of the men in the front row of the clan, however, had the glint in their eyes of competition. That either meant they were pleased the four of them were out of the running for a coveted prize...or that they were going to beat the four of them up for declining to participate. It was somewhat hard to tell and he hoped it was the former. "Of course," he added, just to make sure, "we do like competition. We would be happy to compete tomorrow morning on the horses the race if any would find that acceptable, though we will also not accept brides as a reward at that time. It would be reward enough to be trained further by those with experience, as we are young upon the horses." It was risky to admit they couldn't ride as well as the Tarcs could yet in their way, but it was truthful. The 'race' of the horses was like an obstacle race. They had to ride hard and do the acrobatic tricks that Mistress Ilena and Petroi had been teaching them, as well as make sudden stops and turns, and still return first. They'd been practicing for only the last two months. Against people who'd been doing it since they were four years old, they were very young at it. It was best to admit it before even showing it. This much should settle those who wanted to compete against them tonight so badly that they'd been offended by their refusal to participate in tonight's entertainment.

The clan lord again considered them, then nodded. "We will entertain you tonight with feats of wrestling. The one who can withstand all others will receive the daughter of his choice. The one who can withstand all but him shall receive the daughter of my choice. The remaining daughters I shall reserve unto myself at this time."

That was acceptable all around. Betting, being the national pastime of Tarc, was bound to happen even if the clan lord hadn't set it, and it did. Those of the clan who were going to participate in the wrestling stepped to the side opposite the four women. The rest of the men began immediately to place and take bets between each other. Thayne, Master Obi, Petroi, and Justinian held their peace on the competitors, but Thayne leaned over and whispered in Clarinees, "I think we should bet on how long it takes the clan lord to tell Master Obi everything he wants to hear."

"By the final round," Petroi said calmly, not even looking at him.

Thayne grinned. "I'm thinking by the semi-final round, before it's completed."

Justinian was looking at the ladies. "I think Master Obi will give up when the first woman cries, not wanting to be given to the winner."

Obi shook his head. His arms were crossed. "There won't be much drinking. He's too careful. I won't get everything I want at all. I'll be lucky to get even two stories worth. He'll be too concerned about who he has to give his daughters to, and will forget he was telling one even."

Thayne continued to grin at the others. "Well, then it's set."

They didn't bother to state the winnings. They didn't need anything other than the point gained by guessing right, though Justinian said softly, "If I win, someone else cooks tomorrow night."

Obi looked over his shoulder. "If that's what you want, just say so. Didn't Ilena say you didn't have to cook every time? I'll cook tomorrow. I like to every now and then, you know."

Justinian blushed, then nodded. "Please."

"Done," Obi said with a kind, Father smile for him and Justinian bowed his head, then looked away, trying to fight the blush back down. He always looked away when he was pleased, Thayne had noticed, like he wasn't quite sure how to express his gratitude.

"Just say, 'Thanks', Justinian," Thayne said with a smile and turned away as the first two contestants moved to the center of the room. The three in front all nodded slightly as a soft "Thank you," came from behind them.

-o-o-o-

While Ilena waited for the meeting with Obi to start late, she had a different meeting, unexpectedly. It was with Tanner, her guard for Shirayuki and Shirayuki's secretary, and Amber, Ilena's aide, from the castle.

 _...The first assassin came in the morning, over the roof to the Rose office at the normal time for the morning meeting with Regent Zen. He was taken out by the roof guard. I told Princess Shirayuki it was merely a bird that had landed and been startled away by something. Over the rest of the day there was one in the mid afternoon as she was returning from her tea with the lords, and again a final one in the evening as she returned from having dinner with Mister Ryuu_. Tanner's report was a bit disturbing but not too unexpected. With her there by herself and Ilena and Obi not in-house, a few of the remaining assassins who had been biding their time would think it the perfect opportunity to strike.

Amber told her report. _They've been questioned and a Minister has been implicated. We are investigating him again, but no new leads have come up. He is still untouchable, except for these implications._

Ilena frowned. _They've claimed they were hired by Minister Eadsley?_

 _Yes. There is no tie though, the same as before._

Minister Eadsley's extreme dislike of having women in positions of power and intelligence was no secret, but so far, that was all they'd been able to pin on him. Personal opinion was not a crime, as frustrating as that was at times. _Track the footsteps of the assassins as far back as you can. Send out the word those assassins have been taken care of, then see if there's a house desperate to get more assassins in the door and follow them back. I'm going to put someone on the outside on it to see if we can flush out who it is from both directions. ...Put those who watched and learned from Izana's action against house Penchant onto it. Whether Eadsley is or isn't complicit, this smells of the same sort of work. It will take some careful investigation on our part, I think, to collect the evidence necessary if he's the source._

 _Yes, Mistress Ilena._

Ilena pinched her lip, then sent, _Mother to the Whisperer. Become purchaseable_.

-o-o-o-

Obi's report had been long, even though a summary, but it wasn't very late. The number of contestants had 't been large and the matches were done in about the normal time for the evening entertainment to be completed. Two daughters had been given away without tears, thank goodness, and Obi had won the bet. The clan lord had not been so interested in exchanging stories. Obi had to give the entire main line report first as that was his responsibility to the Department of Intelligence as the Assistant Department Head, then he gave the report of what they'd done and learned since the night before. Sometimes Ilena sent questions back up as the report was coming down, but most of the time she waited until he was done, storing them up so that he had to go back and figure out where the question applied. It was intermixed tonight, and that wasn't bad.

Ilena gave her war report first and ended it with _Hold him, Boys_.

They all looked at each other. Petroi and Thayne sighed. "It probably isn't anything really," Thayne said standing up and casually walking to stand behind Obi. He waited until Petroi was standing in front of Obi, his hand on his hilt, then put his hands on Obi's shoulders, patting one of them once. "Surely it is just a precaution. Once you've heard the whole thing we will all relax and you can swear at her."

"You know, it's probably worse that she gave warning. You would have caught up to me eventually," Obi said, "if it was anything of note."

"Oh, no. She doesn't want you leave at all," Petroi said calmly. "She hates wasting effort you know. You would have to come back again and time would have been wasted." He shrugged. "But as Thayne said -"

 _Tanner reported tonight while I was waiting on you that Mistress Shirayuki was targeted by assassins three times today and I expect more in the next few days as the final set raise their heads to be culled out_. Everyone on the plain tensed and Thayne's hands tightened on Obi. Obi was paying very close attention to the rest of the words. The protection of his Mistress was very important to him. Assassins against her paid dearly. _Amber says they are claiming it was Minister Eadsley. I've set inside and outside people to discovering the truth of the claim. And...I have called up the Whisperer. I hope to have it settled before we come north. If not, I'll be recommending to Master Zen that we retrieve her back here. It feels like Penchant did, though I expect a different source. ...STAY PUT. I have it handled. Let me know if it will help you to receive regular updates or be blind so you don't have it as an additional worry. Tanner and the rest are keeping her safe. The rest of the internal news is inconsequential. If you're unable to sit still, then may I have the pleasure of a sword dance with you tonight? I also need to swing my blade at something, but there is nothing yet to swing it at._

Obi had wanted to rise to his feet in a sudden burst of anger and surprise but Thayne had held him down so he'd settled for waiting until it was done and then shaking Thayne's hands off to stand. The scowl stayed on his face through the report, though, and he was now facing Petroi, eyes angry as his face. "Why - the - hell - is the _Whisperer_ \- one - of - Mother's - Children?!" He hissed the words almost, in his attempt to not yell them. He almost couldn't get the next question out. "And...why has she called _him_ up when... _Mistress_...is the target?!" The Whisperer was the most notorious direct assassin there was. He was dangerous to hire - he killed more people sent to hire him than he worked for - and if he accepted a target he was immediate with the kill, quick, and he couldn't be found afterwards. He'd never missed a target he accepted, nor been seen by any of the people hired to protect them, though he was heard occasionally.

Thayne put his hand back on Obi's shoulder. "Please don't take it out on Petroi. I'll tell you, if you promise to not move and just listen," he said calmly. Obi trembled for a minute, then finally nodded he was ready to listen. "First of all, why is he called the Whisperer, Master Obi?" Thayne's fingers dug into his shoulder slightly to continue to hold him.

Obi frowned and thought of it. "Because he's always whispering to himself and no one knows what he's saying, even if he does talk normally, or so they say."

"Right. So...when Mother's Children began to learn the local codes, a few of them all of a sudden could hear words in that level of listening not from her and followed it to its source."

"They found the Whisperer?"

Petroi nodded, and Thayne answered: "Yup. They stayed and listened to him until they understood how he talked. He talks in circles, he talks to keep himself company, he doesn't like interruptions unless they are short and to the point and when he's paused. Most of the people he kills who go looking for him it's because they interrupted him at a bad time." Obi blinked.

"Once they understood him, they contacted Mistress Ilena. She told them to feed him, keep him comfortable, and start giving him the things he mentioned he wished he had that were reasonable for a person to want. Some things are rather grand and impossible, but we know he understands reality and has some level of rationality or he wouldn't be hireable at all." Obi gave a barely perceptible nod.

"He got comfortable having them around so they started introducing the concept of Mother to him, since they'd already told him they were Children and he seemed to find that concept pleasing. Once he was prepared, Mistress Ilena talked to him through a wall. She asked him what he wanted. She actually understood what he said well enough to translate what he wanted, and promised it to him if he would be her Child. Since then, he only takes requests from Mistress Ilena because she speaks in his world. If she's told him to be purchasable by someone else, he will only gain information from them. He won't take their request as his target. His target will be who Mother assigns at the end of the investigation."

Thayne paused and shifted slightly. "That is one of the bargains, though. If she asks him to do something, it has to be what he knows. He was trained in an assassin house so that's all he knows. If she calls him out, there will be a death at the end. It won't be Mistress Shirayuki's, though. You don't need to go protect her. Mother's already set the protections, and the vengeance."

Obi was still as he thought through what Ilena had done and her likely plan. "She called him out because she's protected Mistress so well that whoever wants to see her dead might be thinking only someone like the Whisperer might have a chance to fulfill it." Petroi nodded. "And will he really tell her what they're telling him?"

Petroi smiled his small smile. "He tells the Children who watch over him and they tell her outside his hearing range so they don't disturb him. He would tell it to only himself if they weren't there."

Obi sighed. "Well, I can't say I'm not nervous…." He considered his answer back to Ilena. _While the Whisperer might be better understood and controlled, you are absolutely insane. I would feel much better if Mistress were with you. Last time we left her with Master's eyes not on her she was slipped from our fingers. You at least have the speed to see nothing gets through, and the ears to hear them coming. I know we've set the protections, but that is how I feel. I would like to have updates as soon as something happens, as you already promised from before when it's something about Mistress. I would be happy to have this dance with you. Will it be with guards? I hope you've told Master already or he will be angry with you when he does find out._

Obi walked out into the grass on the other side of the fire pit and Thayne and Petroi followed him, all three of them drawing their swords and beginning to warm up. They heard footsteps in the grass and looked back. Justinian was joining them, making the final point behind Obi to make a full diamond. Obi nodded and Justinian raised his practice sword, and also started warming up.

 _I've told him. It's the other reason I need to swing a sword calmly. With guards - mine need to restrain me as much as yours may need to restrain you. We'll have Kiki with us also. I miss you. Consider yourself hugged and send many kisses my way. We shall begin when we hear your response._

Thayne looked over at Justinian. "Hey, you've got a partner tonight! ...Ah, but we won't tell Mitsuhide, will we Master Obi?"

Obi had been just about to say they were four also. "I don't think he would mind, actually," Obi looked at Thayne calmly. "He is far too practical to worry about such things."

"Oh, well, then," Thayne shrugged.

 _We are also four tonight. Thank you for the hugs. Consider yourself kissed all over and into the morning. May the watching stars shine on us both tonight. ...I'm glad you are mine, you crazy woman. Stay safe. ...Are you and Master still fighting? Answer it after the dance._

Obi raised his sword and held it, counting the time until she should receive the message. Then he marked the tempo and began, leading his men in the male form of the Selician sword dance under the stars, dancing with his wife though many miles apart, meeting her in that dance if even only for a time.

The slow graceful motions of the main part of the dance were a meditation for him now, the same as Ilena had said they were for her when she'd shown it to them the first time, dancing it beside Petroi and against Thayne. A set opposite dance wasn't known then, though. Ilena and her three companions were now dancing the female side to the dance Obi himself had created with some help from Petroi, because he so badly wanted to do the dance with his wife. He could see her in front of him in his mind's eye, though he couldn't feel her blocking blows hit his attacking ones. It was good Miss Kiki was doing it as well. It was her kind of dance and she'd wanted to know it. Marcus and Henry wanted her to do it. They were uncomfortable with it being called the female part. They all knew it since one should know how to block the blows that are going to come your way, and it really was a training dance for the swords of Selicia, but Ilena was set on performing it in public and ceremonially, as she had at the wedding ball for herself and Shirayuki when they'd been given to Obi and Zen. The Twins didn't want to have to wear dresses for that dance.

At the end of the dance, it was repeated once again, but at full speed. The blows, when done together, clacked and whacked, sword to sword when done with sticks. When done steel to steel, they rang. When danced ceremonially, the blows were light and they rang with a *cling clank*. When danced in practice it wasn't a good idea to use live steel. It tended to get chipped and dulled quickly. Obi and Ilena had done it, though, since Ilena still had to build up enough muscle strength from her three month convalescence. Then it rang and sounded joyous, though very solid and strong. That was the sound Obi heard as he danced it with her at this long distance tonight.

When the dance was done, he held the final pose, then bowed to her before sheathing his sword. He stood quietly, letting the evening wind blow his braids lightly and brush past his face. He was calm now, waiting for her answer.

-o-o-o-

Ilena sighed, curtseyed, and sheathed her sword. "Kiki, it is sufficient. Thank you for dancing with us." She didn't turn around. She could hear Kiki hesitating.

"I'll wait to hear you've come back in," the taciturn second knight of Zen finally said. She'd become a good friend to Ilena, and they considered each other nearly sisters, both of them having lost mothers when they were young and not having other siblings.

"I'll let you know," Ilena said quietly. She wanted to be kind to Kiki tonight. Though the dance had helped, she still had too many emotions she couldn't sort out just yet. Talking to Obi would help. It was their tradition to always spend the evening hour or so before bed talking, just the two of them. Tonight it would be more than that. Obi's three might give him the same illusion of privacy hers gave her, but she would need more with her than that, though she wasn't looking forward to it, necessarily, and she wanted the minimum present even still.

Ilena had led them outside the garrison this night. She wanted to not have walls. To feel like she was already in Tarc with its openness she had never seen the equal to, though Obi had said the sea was like it. She wanted to see that also for herself. "Liam," she called softly. He walked up behind her silently. It was his normal way to walk and it would have startled anyone else to find he was so close. Ilena's hearing was so fine tuned that his silent stepping sounded like quiet padding to her. "Henry, translate until we get to the cleansing. Then have Marcus take over."

"Yes, Mistress Ilena." It was the natural order of things, but she wanted to set the stage ahead of time properly. In the order of Tarc, Henry would be her Left Hand Second - the one who advised, scolded, warned. But in Ilena's order, Henry was her Right Hand second - the one who restrained her with sharpness when necessary and who set her straight on when she should be battling or not. In the order of Tarc, Marcus would be her Right Hand Second - the quiet one who struck when angered righteously, was cautious when striking was not warranted, advised when necessary only. In Ilena's order, Marcus was her Left Hand second - the one who calmed her with his steady warmth and smiled for her when she needed lifting, but who still knew how to tell her 'no' when it was necessary. Thus, she'd always set them in her own order when it was the three of them standing together. They moved to stand just behind Liam so they could translate quietly for him but not be in their way, nor have their presence so noticeable, yet at the same time still provide their strength to Ilena.

When they were set, she ignored them, the three, and focused on talking directly to Obi, who was waiting for an answer. _Yes, Obi. I'm sorry. We are. Discovering he was under stress yesterday helped, and having him understand a little better what is happening with me also, but...there is something I cannot cross and he cannot say. We don't know how to find it._

 _Mitsuhide suspects it's still jealousy, though Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki have been speaking each morning. It's possible, if that is all it is, it will work itself out. I'm worried it's something more. Having to tell him about the assassination attempts only made it worse again, so it's something about Mistress Shirayuki, even if not the jealousy. Perhaps he also needs another cleaning from that time in Tanbarun. I don't know. At this point he wouldn't let me do it on his own and would be angry if I suggested it_.

 _I had hoped when I said that I would bring her here if it wasn't resolved by the time we must go might make him consider it more as, if she were here, he wouldn't have to worry. He could see for himself. But it only made him shrug in irritation. He doesn't want her this close to the war, even if it is safer than the alternative. Should I ask her to see if she can pry it loose from him? I'm at a loss._

 _If it's just the stress of having to win a war with another country, and that country Tarc, then there's nothing that can be done but help him patiently until the war is won. Would it be that? Kiki was here because even she and Mitsuhide are finding it difficult to understand. I'll tell them what you tell me, but I've sent her away for now as there are other things we need to discuss. I cleansed Liam today and he is ready._

Ilena took a deep breath and waited, her head bowed, her hands clasped in front of her waist, the thumbs lightly playing with each other. She reviewed what she'd said by listening to Henry quietly repeat it to Liam in the translated version, suspending her emotions from the words and verifying that she'd said words useful and true.

Eventually Obi's words came back. _If Master hasn't loosened up in hearing from her for the last two weeks, then perhaps it is time to tell her. He's concerned about worrying her over things she can't help with. If he hasn't worked it loose just by talking with her on his own, then you should tell her so she can help him. If it is her, likely there isn't anything you personally can do except worry like Mitsuhide and Kiki and continue to investigate it around the edges. Pushing him too much will just make him angrier. Swinging a sword at a real enemy helps. Movement, too. Once you're on the march north he may settle better. You are like this also_.

Ilena nodded. It might just be the Wisteria trait of hating to sit still and getting irritable because it was necessary. Even that much gave her ideas of what could be done to distract that irritation. She could experiment with those. It wasn't pushing him - it was what she would do for herself to get rid of it. If it didn't help, then that wasn't it and probably no harm done. If it did help, then she could continue on in that vein.

 _Liam, I'll need you to hold Ilena for me. Sit behind her and hold her - her back to your chest and your arms around her. When she begins to cry in earnest, turn her and hold her like you are holding an infant or small child until the tears subside and she is able to look at you again. I will send the voice of Father, but you'll need to be the person of Father. You are there with her. If my instructions don't fit the need, then do what is needful...but if you kiss her I'll kill you._

"Ah…," Marcus interrupted Henry's interpretation at that point. "He means on the lips. If it's the top of the head, that isn't a kiss. That's a reward. He wouldn't mind you doing that if you think it appropriate." The others nodded corroboration and Henry continued when Liam looked at least somewhat okay with that modification to the threat.

 _I'll begin in three minutes so that we don't have the long delay. Ilena will lose her nerve otherwise. She is very good at being Mother, very bad at being willing to be the Child, even for Father._

Ilena grumbled quietly under her breath, but not so the others could hear, really. Liam took Ilena's elbow in his hand and directed her to sit as he sat. It was already natural, him having held her through her tears for the last four nightmares and two night terrors. For her, though, it did have that element of difficulty she'd had before when Obi had cleansed her from her parent's leaving her alone in the capital city of Selicia when the coup overthrew her family. She'd seen with her own eyes the beheading of the King and Queen, her uncle and aunt, the murder of her favorite cousin, then her parent's carriage fleeing the city without her. She only had Petroi with her at that time, though her parents had also sent Leah, her nurse to be with her. She had never cried then, either. Only crying out in distress when her cousin was pierced with the sword. Obi had forced her to be cleansed of that, surprising her, and it had been difficult to submit to that cleansing.

This time, she was nearly as desperate as everyone else to have the night terrors stop. She was afraid of what she would face in this cleansing, but since she was already afraid and had been for over a week, if it was the source it would be better gone than a continued hinderance. She was only going to lose her nerve tonight because she had one doubt. It was possible that remembering it could send her over the edge, unretrievable. She couldn't remember anything about what the experience had been like, other than what she'd thought about and Leah talking to her in the rudiments of the local code, and wishing she could move about instead of having to be still, though she'd been small for the box so did have some room in which to wiggle about as needed.

"I wish we had Leah here," Ilena said, leaning her head back on Liam's shoulder as he held her around the arms and middle. "Hers was the only voice I heard then, though I wished to hear at least Petroi's in addition." She closed her eyes and waited to hear the words of Father.

Marcus was suddenly in front of her, his hands over her ears. "Henry, interrupt the line, immediately. Tell Father she won't hear him once he starts. She will enter the room and be lost to us. Tell him what she just said. She is already remembering.

Ilena looked into Marcus's eyes in surprise. "Is it so, Marcus? Why?"

Marcus shook his head. "Because of how you've set each part of you into their own spaces. If at that time the voices you wished to hear were those, they will be the only ones you hear now...but we'll let Master Obi agree or disagree." He continued to hold her ears and look her in the eyes, keeping her there with him, wanting to know she was not yet walking further down that path without them.

After Henry sent Marcus's words on, and the order to not send the words onward towards them that Obi had already started, he crouched down next to Ilena. "When he cleansed you from your other one, he had Petroi tell you the words and doings of your parents. Only then did you open the door to remember them and speak of them. I agree that you may need those voices you've wished for in order to recover." Henry looked at Marcus, a worried expression on his face. "I'm going to call for Miss Leah. If Master Obi is determined to do this tonight, we may need her as well."

Marcus nodded and Ilena relaxed. They noticed and it made them all the more worried. Henry stood again and turned to the southwest, calling for Leah, saying it was important and to wake her. Those on night guard duty at Falcon's Hollow would rouse her.

Leah answered quickly. At this hour an urgent call from Henry to her would only be Mistress Ilena. When she was told what was going on, she immediately sent back, _You are all idiots to want to open that door! What are you thinking!? If she is even dreaming you should have called me to come immediately._

The Twins looked at each other. They hadn't thought to contact Miss Leah before now. Henry took a shaky breath. They were going to be in a lot of trouble. _We're sorry. We didn't think to call you. Liam is here and has been her support through the nightmares...and night terrors. His voice calms her and retrieves her from the dreams, but she's become less effective because of them and the fear she is having as Obi goes further into Tarc._

 _We believe it is worse than normal for how she reacts to the Lord of Tarc interfering with her plans because she created this plan while in the coffin. As she walks that plan in action now, the insanity that she didn't live at that time is rising to the surface unconsciously. She and Master Obi have decided that she should be cleansed of it so she can walk the path without the night terrors. He is set to do it tonight, with Liam as the physical form of Father, and Obi's voice as Father's voice._

 _We've interrupted him and called you because she said, as she was beginning to remember on her own, that she wished you were here. That at that time she only ever heard your voice and wished to hear Petroi's. Marcus stopped her ears and told me to interrupt Master Obi and explain the same to him. Marcus is afraid if we continued as we were, we would lose her because our voices are not yours._

 _Goddamn idiots!_ They could see her fuming, and they closed their eyes to her wrath and swallowed. Even Ilena blanched a little.

Liam watched them, not knowing what was said or anything about Miss Leah, but he knew a scolding when he saw one. Quietly he said, "Should we wait until she can come here to do this work? If her voice is the only one Mistress Ilena will hear, to pull her back out, then we need her presence, do we not?"

 _If you will come, Miss Leah, Liam asks you to come. We'll hear from Master Obi shortly, if you will stand by_. Henry turned to face the north. "I've asked if she'll come because you asked, but also said we need to hear from Master Obi, Liam," he translated.

 _Arah!_ It was almost humorous that Master Obi's exclamation came along as well. _You believe it will be as that time she could only hear me but Master had to be present also for her to speak to us? That would be terrible, unless Petroi's voice from this distance would be acceptable. Will Miss Leah come so that we can do this with her present?_

Henry turned to face Falcon's Hollow again. _Miss Leah, Master Obi_ _also_ _asks if you will come._

 _I 'll come...but I won't say I'll help. Not until I understand it's necessity for myself._ The chill of her anger made them shiver.

Ilena opened her mouth. _That is acceptable and sufficient, Leah. I need this resolved as soon as possible. Master Zen and I are at odds because I cannot be fully present for him_.

There was more time lag than usual. Likely Miss Leah was considering her mistress's words and their importance. _Very well. Rio and I are packing. We'll leave tonight and travel in secret to arrive as soon as possible. Do not concern yourselves with us. We'll arrive soon...and don't go anywhere...your punishment awaits_.

"Arah!" Marcus echoed Master Obi. "We are done for!" He put his head in his hands and shivered. Ilena pulled him into her arms, but couldn't find words to contradict him and comfort him.

"What is it?" Liam asked in alarm.

Henry answered him with very wide eyes. "Not only is Miss Leah coming, she is packing immediately and coming now with Rio, to travel secretly and arrive as soon as possible. She's told us to stay put so she can give us our punishment for not telling her as soon as the nightmares started." His voice rose as he spoke until he sounded as panicked as Marcus. Ilena reached for Henry also and they were a large pile of four suddenly.

Liam shook his head, then rubbed Henry and Marcus's heads. "Miss Leah sounds very formidable in the defense of her mistress. I'll speak with her when she comes and tell her what we've done and why, and what my concerns are. Perhaps she will be more gentle with you when she understands my role."

Henry looked at him, still wide eyed, but he nodded. "Maybe. I will hope you survive it." He shivered again, then rose to his feet facing north. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then sang, _Master Obi. Miss Leah is coming immediately with Rio. She is very angry and says she'll only help if she agrees it's necessary. She doesn't want the door opened. We neglected to inform her until now of the nightmares and night terrors, letting Liam handle it until now. Master Zen doesn't want non-combatants here. How shall we face him?_

Marcus finally had the presence of mind to translate for Liam. At the last, even Liam looked worried. This had all of a sudden become very complex. They waited to hear back, Henry crouching down to be near them again for his own comfort. Ilena reached out her hand and held his so he could feel present to her.

 _Tell him what's happened, facts only. When he complains, tell him this: "You can have Ilena as she is now, or you can have her strength." I can't help you with Miss Leah's anger. You also didn't inform me until Liam required it_. Marcus and Henry both shuddered. Master Obi was still harboring resentment as well. _When she arrives, I would conference with her and Liam, not in Ilena's hearing, so that we may decide the best path to follow. Ilena, if we need to hear from you, we'll bring you in at that point. I don't want to set you down the path accidentally by the things we might say. Petroi will listen from here, but he wasn't there so I don't know if there's a thing he can help with or not._

Marcus translated. Liam nodded. "I agree. A conference between us beforehand would be the best path."

Henry sent it, then Ilena added, _Petroi was the voice of rescue that didn't come. If I am lost, and can hear his voice, it will likely rescue me from that state_.

Marcus leaned back from her and frowned at her. He quickly translated it for Liam, then asked Ilena, "...but would it work from that distance, and that long a time delay?"

Ilena sighed. "I don't know. In my current state, yes. I 'hear' Obi, not the last person in the line when he sends his messages. I can't say one way or the other for whatever state I'll be in at that time."

Henry sent both Marcus's question and Ilena's answer on.

 _Very well. We'll postpone this until Miss Leah arrives and we can have our conference. The timing is very bad, however, as you well know. For now let us say we are alive and well. I love you Ilena. Please bear with it just a little longer. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. I'm here in this place for you, to free you. I will keep my promises, and all those whom you've given me will help me to do so. Do not leave. Do not walk into that room without me. ...Liam...I ...if she needs you, please stay with her._

Liam's eyes went wide at the last. "Does that mean what it sounds like?"

Marcus and Henry looked at him soberly. They both nodded slowly. "But," Henry warned, "it was very difficult for him to say it. He is very concerned. He's saying that he will leave his task if she gets much worse, unless there is something in place to prevent it, but…," he bit his lip and looked at Marcus.

Marcus shook his head. "Master Obi is very, very jealous. He's asked you to step into a place where he must trust you more than he can trust. He's worried about Mistress Ilena, but he's also worried about your friendship. He doesn't know if he can trust himself to still trust you when he sees you again. ...and he won't know until it's been necessary and already happened."

Liam sighed. It was understandable, certainly. He would have the same trouble. He furrowed his brow, considering. "Say: Master Obi, I know you love your wife. I'll see to her and not do anything that will betray your trust in me or in yourself. ...I also wish to be able to face myself while in her and your presence." He paused to let Henry translate, then asked, "Who does she usually sleep with if not Master Obi?"

The Twins grinned at him, both because he now understood her well enough to have guessed it had happened before, and because of the answer. "Rio."

Liam tipped his head. "Is this the person coming with Miss Leah?" They nodded, still looking happy. Liam nodded and tipped Ilena so she was looking in his eyes. "Miss Rio is coming also, Mistress Ilena. Please be patient until she comes. I'll come if you have your nightmares, like always." Ilena nodded soberly. Liam looked at Henry again. "Tell it to Master Obi also, so that he doesn't have to worry." Henry nodded and sent it on.

Ilena sighed. _Obi, it's already been too much excitement here. I'm falling asleep. I love you. I'll wait patiently. Please contact me in the morning_.

She was already asleep in Liam's arms there in the field when Obi's response came. _That is bad. She always dreams of the thing we last talked about when she is in these states. Stay close by her side tonight. You may already lose her to that room when she begins to dream. Liam I must tell you what to do in case that happens. She will be nine again and only know what she knew then. Use my original name to speak of me, but expect she may be angry with me for leaving her behind to be punished in that way. Please help her forgive me, though I've always expected it. You can walk her back to the present, but if she's already there and you can figure out how to heal her that might be best, but please, do not let it get worse. If you have troubles, contact me immediately. I'll likely sleep lightly for worry. If I haven't heard from you, I'll contact you at first light. You must tell me everything that happened in the night. I'll hope to hear her voice at that time. Tell her again that I love her. Don't let her leave me._

"He knew she would already be asleep." Liam stated it. Obi had already seen this before, enough to recognize it and understand from the beginning. "Tell him: I'll do my best. We'll watch over her tonight, and contact you if needful. Please do rest as best you can."

Henry complied. They didn't receive a response back. Marcus turned his back to Ilena. Liam balanced Ilena so he could stand. Together they put her on Marcus's back and Liam and Henry supported them into the garrison and her rooms, where they put her to bed. Marcus and Henry let Liam have the couch and told him to sleep until the time was close for her to dream. Marcus was already on the bed, cross legged and watching her face. Henry took a chair close by the window, reclining in it to rest lightly.


	4. The Troubles of Princesses

**CHAPTER 4 The Troubles of Princesses**

Ilena woke to darkness and silence. She refused to open her eyes, so it was of course dark. She listened to the darkness, the silence, then the tears began to slide down her face. She didn't want to face silence and darkness again. She really didn't. Suddenly she was surprised by a warm hand sliding into hers, and she grasped it tightly in desperation. She pulled it up to her chest to hold it close to her with both hands and the person who owned the hand allowed it to go. Her tears turned into sobs. Another hand touched her forehead gently. "Mistress Ilena, you're safe. It's okay. I'm here with you." Kind, soft words fell into her silence and soothed her even more and her tears of loneliness and fear cried themselves until they were completely released, being wiped from her face as they pooled.

When she was calm enough to consider her situation, it occurred to her to ask, "Ah...who…?"

"I've been asked by those you love and who love you to help you. Will you let me help you?"

Her brow furrowed. Kindness from others towards her in her life was unusual. "Who do I love?" She would test and see if this person understood.

"I don't know the names of all the many people that you love, but I can tell you who I do know." Ilena nodded. She would see. "I know that you rely on and love Miss Leah and Petroi. I know that you've claimed and love Izana and Zen, myself, and Wellesley. I know that there are many in the household who love you and who you care for tenderly. I know that you love the clans of Tarc and the people of Selicia and Wilant, even if they don't know you to love you."

Ilena frowned. "How do you know all this? Are you a figment of my imagination? No one knows all of those."

"You've told me and shown it to me," the voice smiled, "but I'm real. Aren't you holding my hand? Did I not wipe your tears? I'm here. Can you open your eyes and see me?"

Ilena shook her head violently. "I don't want to see. There's nothing to see but the blackness."

The hand on her head stroked her. "There isn't blackness...but you don't have to open your eyes until you're ready."

Ilena lay quietly, taking comfort in the presence of another warm person being near, slowly sliding into sleep again.

-o-o-o-

A sudden intake of breath alerted the men Ilena was awake again. The panic on her face made it obvious she was still trapped in her coffin, and again, her eyes didn't open. Liam quickly reached her side and slipped his hand in hers again and put his other hand on the top of her head as before. "Mistress Ilena," she hadn't reacted to his touch this time and she appeared to be fighting an internal demon. "Mistress Ilena, I'm here. You're not alone. Can you hear me?" he rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers, remembering Master Obi's explanation of how to help her hide. That made her freeze suddenly. He held still. Softly he called to her again. "Mistress Ilena, have you woken again? I'm still here with you. You're still safe. Will you let me help you?"

She frowned. "You? Help me?"

Liam wondered if he was going to have to start all over again. "I was here last time you woke. Do you remember?"

Ilena held still, still frowning, then she turned away from his hand. "I don't recognize you."

"I'm the third one you claimed. I 've been asked to help you escape from your prison by those who love you."

"Then you aren't real. That one doesn't know where to find me."

Liam paused, then glanced at Henry. Henry nodded and opened the window and called for Master Obi. Mistress Ilena didn't react to his voice, but then she hadn't reacted to any voice but Liam's both this time and last. For some reason, he could still reach her, the same as before, though this time it had taken the right touch to get her attention. He waited, and she remained awake and still, patient now that he 'd distracted her from whatever had been bothering her. He wasn't even sure she would hear him now that she'd rejected him. "Mistress Ilena," he called, testing it. He got a very minute reaction. She could still hear him, then. "I am real. Can you feel my hand in yours?" He gripped her slightly tighter. When she would have let him go, he quickly put his other hand on top of hers so it was trapped between his. "Please let me help you. What is it you need?"

"Water." Marcus was up immediately, pouring a cup of water from the pitcher.

Liam put his arm under Ilena's shoulders and helped her sit up and rest on him. She shivered in alarm, and he put his arm around her gently. "It's okay. I'm here. We're getting you some water now."

"Nana?" she asked querulously.

"She is coming," Liam said when Marcus suddenly stopped just at the side of the bed in alarm. He handed the water cup out stiffly and Liam released his hand from Ilena's to take the water. That hand reached up and grasped his shirt. "Here's your water." He carefully put the cup to her lips. "If you could help me, then I'll be less likely to pour it down your front." He smiled as he said it. She nodded and let go of his shirt to reach for the side of the cup. Together they managed to get water into her and not on her. She drank thirstily until the cup was drained.

"It's a wonder she didn't die of insufficient water," Marcus said sadly. "Only being allowed to eat and drink once a day."

Ilena reacted violently, fleeing even from Liam. "Who!? You aren't Nana. Where is Leah?!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mistress Ilena," Marcus said in distress. "You haven't heard me until now. I didn't think. Miss Leah is coming, but isn't here yet. Please, I didn't mean to frighten you." He was nearly in tears. Henry quickly stepped over to his partner and took Marcus back to the window with him to comfort him.

Liam carefully went and retrieved Ilena. When she didn't flinch at his touch, he took her in his arms again. "That was another who loves you and whom you love, Mistress Ilena. It's alright. You're safe here. No one here bears ill will towards you. We only want to see you healed. What do you need?"

"Imori, where am I?"

"You're in a bed, in a bedroom, in a Wilant garrison, under the protection of Prince Zen." He felt building up to the full answer might be better since she was still in the coffin box in her head, her eyes still stubbornly shut tightly, for all she'd moved.

Ilena was confused and she shook her head. "Then I'm dreaming."

"No. You're reliving your past and we're trying to help you heal from that past so you can return to our and your present. What do you need to heal that past?"

"Kill Wellesley." She said it without emotion.

"Ah, well, at the moment that will be difficult. He's currently headed to kill the Lord of Tarc."

Ilena jumped out of his arms, but this time she was eyes open, looking at him in the face, on her knees in front of him, her expression one of complete disbelief. "W-why?"

Having her eyes finally open seemed to be progress of some sort. "Because Wellesley loves you and has promised you he will."

From by the window Marcus added, "He's already killed Marcovik for you."

Ilena's head turned towards Marcus, but not her eyes. Those remained affixed to Liam. "Why?" it was said breathily, in absolute disbelief.

"Because Master Zen ordered it," Marcus said. "He was traitor to the crown."

"And Wellesley fights for the crown?"

"Yes," Liam said solemnly. "He's given himself to Master Zen."

Pain and tears came to Ilena's face and eyes. "He will give himself to Zen, but will abandon me?"

Liam reached out for her, gently pulling her hand into his, thinking of how to answer very carefully. "Mistress Ilena, why did Wellesley flee?"

Ilena's face fell into misery and she sat back and pulled her knees up in front of her, wrapping her free arm around them. "Because Marcovik was going to kill him."

"Did you want that then?"

She paused, then shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I need him. I didn't want him to die then."

"Then will his death help you now?"

Ilena laid her head on her knees and was silent. Liam gave her the time to think. Finally she sighed. "No. It would be wasteful. I would rather have him apologize. I still need him."

"Because he's not here, I can't call him to your presence to hear his apology, but he's already spoken it in my ears. He knew you would be angry with him. He asked me to tell you he understands that you should be angry and it's made him sad. He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you and doesn't want you to leave him." He watched her for a moment, then added, "If you do need to hear it from himself, we can ask him to tell you on the wind in the whisper. If you can hear his voice that way, it's the only way today for you to hear it directly from him."

Ilena raised her head suddenly and looked at him again, her eyes wide. "He can whisper?"

Liam nodded. "Yes. Do you want to hear from him?"

She looked at him curiously. "How is it done?"

"There are many who love you, some of them between him and you. They will hear his words and say them faithfully to the next one until it reaches your ears. The words you wish to say to him they will faithfully send back to his ears."

"I-I have thought of this." Ilena bit her lip. Liam nodded, encouragingly. Ilena looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't one of my elaborate dreams?"

"What will convince you it isn't?" he asked her. "You already see me, have truly drunk water, and can feel my hand."

Ilena looked away and shook her head. "I don't need to hear whispers. That will truly make it a dream. You've said he's repented. I'll trust your word. ...But I wish I could see him."

Liam nodded. "I'm sorry I can't bring him to you. He would be here if it weren't important that he stay where he is. He's asked me to be here in his stead."

She pouted. "I want to see him. Did he ever come back for me?"

Marcus stepped forward, forestalling Liam from saying anything. "Mistress Ilena...what happens if Wellesley comes out?"

Ilena paused, thinking, then her eyes widened and her face became frightened. "Oh, no," she whispered. "No, he can't come." She buried her head in her knees again and began to cry. "I want him to come, but he can't or he'll die. What am I to do?"

Liam put his hand on her head. "Mistress Ilena. It's why I'm here. I won't die for being here and it will keep him safe. You'll go to him when it's time and you both can be safe. Please bear it with patience and allow the rest of us to be your support for now."

Ilena nodded her head but didn't look up. Liam waited for her tears to calm, then asked again, "What do you need to be freed, Mistress Ilena?"

He didn't move in time, not expecting it. He was slapped by the back of her hand and he reared back from her, his cheek stinging. Her eyes were fire. "Let me kill you."

Marcus was on the bed, holding her arms bound and using his weight to hold her pinned in place. "No, Mistress Ilena!" he cried, and tears really did start to drip from his eyes. "You're angry, justifiably, but no one should die because of it. Please...remember what happened to Marcovik when you made him kill his father. Please don't do it again. You promised."

Liam grabbed her hands as soon as Marcus had her pinned in place and was having to hold them very strongly. This time he was ready and he dodged the kick that came his way. He rolled, then put his own legs on hers and sat back up, allowing his weight to pin her down. She struggled against them for a time, then went limp. Neither relaxed their vigilance. They couldn't know if it was at the time of the confinement that she'd become the Queen or before, but if that was who she was at the moment, she was very dangerous.

"Please remember your promise," Marcus begged again. "Don't take a life needlessly, please. Liam is only trying his best to help you. You lived, and you live now. Payment's already been made and Marcovik is dead for his crimes."

"...Marcus. I can't breath. Please let loose just a little."

Everyone in the room went into shock, then Marcus let his arms loosen their grip slightly, though he stayed careful to not have it be enough for the Queen to get loose. Ilena took a deeper breath. "I won't kill anyone, but you need to let me have a knife and a target. I've got to get the physical requirement out. Part of the problem was that I couldn't move in that place. All of the pent up energy is trying to come out."

"You must promise to not attack any of us, or any person you see," Liam said firmly.

Ilena nodded. "I promise, but we must move quickly. Marcus and Henry know when to hood me, if it should become necessary."

While Marcus continued to hold her arms pinned to her sides, Liam quickly left the bed for his boots. Henry got her boots and she let him put them on her without kicking him, though she did twitch a time or two. When he was done he collected her sword belt and took the knife off of it to carry with them. Liam held out his hand for her and carefully watched her as he helped her rise, holding onto his own blade so she couldn't steal it from him. Marcus quickly put on his boots and handed everyone their cloaks again.

-o-o-o-

Ilena attacked the target on the list with her knife again and again, the *thunk* of the blade echoing hollowly through the empty space. It was likely only an hour before dawn at this point, if even that close to morning. They stood watch over her, giving her the boundaries within which she was to work. Within those boundaries, she was completely wild. Her focus was entirely on the target and her speed and method of attack was entirely random and based on whatever she was feeling. She never missed, though, and each blow was hard enough to kill. The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky with dawn when she was beginning to slow. She finally made two more blows that had the ferocity, but not the strength, and on the last blow her hip finally collapsed and she went down onto one knee. She dropped the knife into its sheath, which she'd been holding in her other hand, then put her hand on the ground to steady herself. She dropped her head and breathed hard, then collapsed to sitting, not able to stay stable. The three men moved in and surrounded her.

Marcus pulled her hair out of her face and gathered it into his hand in a ponytail. Henry took her knife then handed him a tie and Marcus tied up the ponytail to help her cool off. Liam crouched down just out of easy reach to look at her face. Her eyes were closed again. He waited for her to recover. As her breathing slowed, she reached out a hand. He gently took it in his. She relaxed once she was perched again. "Henry…," she said slowly, "you've been talking to him this whole time, haven't you?"

"...Yes, Mistress Ilena," Henry admitted.

"Is he still waiting?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Ilena began to cry silent tears again. "Take me to the wall."

-o-o-o-

 _Obi_. Ilena called. _I need to hear your voice_. Liam stood behind her this time, holding her. She'd apologized for hitting him, then wrapped his arms around her like he was another cloak. Having watched Marcus and Henry hold her, he knew to just stand quietly strong for her, just as if he _was_ a heavy cloak reminding her of her duty to this place she was in. While they waited for the response, she slowly relaxed into a steady waiting and listening stance.

"I see him," she said. She had her eyes closed again. "He's standing in front of the tent with the wind blowing his cloak and the grass at his feet. The red sun rises to his right, and he is singing to me." Marcus, on her left, wiped her cheek with his finger. Henry, on her right, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped that cheek as well.

 _Ilena. I am here. I'm sorry for abandoning you; for being afraid to come back for you. Please forgive me. I will always protect you, from now on and since you came for me, nor fail in that duty again. I have loved you since you claimed me. Please don't leave me._

Ilena took a breath that shook with her emotions. She dashed the tears from her eyes and opened them, though she still saw only him. _I need you. I want you. Follow me always. Never leave me again._

The wind blew here even as she could see it blowing there, until the reply came. _I am yours and will never leave your side again. I will avenge you of the Lord of Tarc and claim you mine and none in the world will separate us again._

Ilena let the wind blow, letting the words fill her with strength and the healing she needed. _Thank you, Obi. I am cleansed and can see the light of hope again. Please be well and be safe. I love you. ...It would be too much, perhaps, to expect such an experience to only need one night, but the worst of it is over. The residuals will come out, I expect, over the next few days. These here, and Leah, will be sufficient, but I'm sure they'll let you know again if it's necessary. The hardest part will be keeping me tied down so I don't fly to you, but I've thought of ways to distract both myself and Master Zen. Together perhaps we'll survive having to sit still for two more weeks._

There was a step and they turned to look. Zen, followed by Mitsuhide and Kiki, had appeared on the wall. Zen walked up to Ilena and looked at her. She looked back into his eyes and he judged her state. "Is it better, then, Ilena?"

She considered him solemnly. "I've begun to walk back through the door into the light. The worst of it's completed. ...Leah and Rio are coming. I need them also. Likely it will still be another week before it's cleared, and I'll have residuals for the rest of my life, but with the strength of my friends and companions, it won't overwhelm me again."

Zen considered her, then nodded.

 _Everyone. Thank you. Please continue to watch over Ilena for me so that I may do my part. Ilena, I love you. Please watch over Master and Mistress for me also. ...I think I'll sleep now._

Ilena smiled wryly. _Thank you for staying up for me. We'll do our part. Good night, though Mistress has just risen in the east to welcome you and Master has joined us as well. Consider yourself well loved and watched over._

 _Zen to Obi. She is clearer of eye. I'll try to do better to do my part as well. Don't kill the bastard yet. Wait for us. We all want to get in our punches as well. We'll have a full planning discussion when you're in the plains again and are awake enough to consider them._ He used the older code to send his message on facing North as he did so. When it appeared Obi wouldn't respond back, likely too tired to, he asked, "So...what are these suggestions you have to keep us both distracted?" He looked at Ilena over his shoulder.

Ilena smiled back at him. "Well...how about I tell you over breakfast?"

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki sat up in bed. It was quiet again this morning. Sam and Leon were downstairs in their room, probably getting ready for the day. Brian and Kirk were downstairs in their room, surely doing the same. Dane was fortunate enough to have a room to himself for the moment, also on the same side as the other four. Tairn and his wife were across the hall in this upper level, but she'd finally learned to keep her complaints minimal and down to a normal tone of voice, so Shirayuki didn't hear her as much in the mornings any more. That was one nice thing to have happened.

On the other side of the downstairs hall, Lady Brianna and the three nurses had come now so two rooms were filled with them. Delia and Maria were also sharing a room on the ladies side of the first floor hall. Shirayuki saw her dress laid out and a breakfast tray. That meant one or the other had at least been in this morning, and might be in the bathroom drawing her bath. She didn't often need both of them at once, only when she needed to dress up for something fancy. She'd come to understand why Ilena made do with just one; however, until they'd returned to the quiet that now reigned in the Regent's wing, it hadn't been so apparent.

She herself was in four rooms worth of space...all by herself. She wrapped her arms around her knees pulled up in front of her under the covers, and sighed. The contractor had gone with Ilena's suggestion and made the large horrible bath into a communal soaking bath with a door to the hallway and closed off the door into her and Zen's room. He'd opened the space between the sitting rooms and turned that back into the bedroom, with a table and chairs to fill some of the open space. The previous menservant's room was now their private bath, thankfully without that horrible narrow space and the windows had been cleaned off...and it really was just a bath, though certainly big enough for more than two. The maidservants room wasn't in use at the moment and just had a few pieces of furniture stored in it. It was going to be the nursery...but they'd tear the building down before that happened. Mister Balar had gone ahead and torn out the narrow room wall and cleaned off those windows as well, since Ilena wanted them.

The previous 'bedroom' was now just the front entry/study/receiving room with two desks and couches and other seating. It felt a _lot_ better and more comforting in there now. The other room, where the nursery had been, was Rutherford and Tanner's room. Rutherford needed to be close for Zen, and they had decided for her that at least Tanner should be close at hand, just in case. Besides, it seemed Rutherford and Tanner got along well and had mutually just moved into it without really saying anything.

Shirayuki sighed and rested her cheek on her knee. Delia entered from the bath just in time to hear the sigh. "Good morning, Mistress Shirayuki. The bath is just the right temperature." She paused, then walked over and put her hand on Shirayuki's head. "Having such a large bed without a companion that's supposed to be sharing it with you is lonely, isn't it?"

Shirayuki lifted her head in surprise. "You can tell?"

Delia smiled. "You only sigh first thing in the morning and last thing at night."

"Oh? Well...I guess it's true. Having been single so long I thought it wouldn't be too bad. We've only been married a few months, after all."

"It's okay to miss people you love, Mistress Shirayuki. Here, come. Let's not let your bath get cold." Delia held out her hand and helped Shirayuki slide out of bed. While having servants was a new and often strange thing, it was very nice that it meant she had company, especially when she was feeling lonely.

The days were starting to fall into a routine. One of the maids got her up early, merely by walking into the room to set things out, though she didn't hear them anymore. Usually she woke slowly, like this morning, and they were drawing the bath before she was fully aware. She had her bath, got dressed, ate a light breakfast while they did her hair and fussed over her. Then she walked out to the sitting room to meet Tanner. She and Tanner would meet briefly to go over her day's schedule. Often she and Tanner would meet Tairn leaving his room when they left, and of course all four of her personal guard were waiting for her in the entry to the wing when they walked out the upper hall door. Sometimes Lady Brianna and/or Dane would be waiting also. The walk to the Rose office was nice and comfortable, since everyone was together. They didn't have Lord Aiden with them yet, because Zen hadn't told him he had to come, so they met him there. If any of the others had early activities, they would eventually end up there as well.

Once she arrived at the Rose office, she and Tanner would go out on the balcony and have her early morning meeting with Zen. She'd been surprised the first time Tanner had turned to her and said, "Master Zen requests some time, right now if you're available." She had herself been thinking just that morning about how Obi and Ilena had talked to each other during the first two weeks on the progress and had been feeling slightly jealous. When Zen told her Obi had given them permission to use that method of talking to each other during the normal morning time, Shirayuki had felt as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She'd slightly rearranged her schedule, mostly to getting up earlier, so that they could have that meeting every morning, and it helped.

But the rest of the day seemed to undo it. After that meeting, it was review the day's new paperwork, which she and her personal guard were all helping with now. The piles had been stacked up high and poor Lord Aiden and Lady Brianna buried. Shirayuki's first orders had been for them to teach the six of them what to do to help get the piles down. Lunch interrupted them nicely and they all just sat together at one table.

That was another nice thing. The expansion of the Rose office meant that there were now tables set along the width of the room to set all the piles on. Shirayuki had expressly set aside one that was not to have piles on it at all and it was the lunch table. Everyone brought their chairs to it at lunch and took them back after. The other tables were the desks for her personal guards to work at, while she took Zen's desk as before. Zen's aides had their own desks still, set between Zen's desk, that faced the rest of the room as before, and the tables. The second balcony on the other side of the new large fireplace, which was beautifully crafted, let in more light and they got a wonderful cross breeze on the warmer days. As it was starting to get more into fall, she could tell they would be glad for the fireplace soon. There was one change she would make, though, and she thought today she might go request it, after she asked Zen for permission. She wanted a door with direct access between the Rose office and the Lotus office so she didn't have to go out into the hallway and be accosted by claimants who should be waiting for their appointment times.

As Shirayuki dried off from her bath, she sighed again. It was what came after lunch that she didn't want to have to face. Once a week was the meeting of the Ministers, and General Garen had come to her to pick her up for the first one shortly after she got back to the castle. Apparently her presence was required. She listened very carefully, answered questions just as carefully, but wasn't allowed to make any decisions. That wasn't going well. The ministers were occasionally not making wise decisions. Last week she'd finally protested to them and made them explain to her once again just why it was a good idea, this thing they wanted to decide on. Since she'd been Zen's adjunct over petitioners, she'd learned even better how to use her reasoning and logic applied to matters of state. She'd argued very well against them, then finally told them to go research it some more and bring back better evidence for why it was going to be useful to the kingdom and a way to make it not cost so much out of the castle coffers. If they really wanted to do it, they needed to find proper funding. Being around Ilena had helped her give some suggestions.

Yesterday she discovered she was in trouble. She'd pricked their pride, and made it obvious to them she wasn't a puppet and they were petulantly fighting back. It had already been a rough week before that since they'd sent truculent people to take up her time during the petition review time. She was doing that every other day now so she could get to other teas and meetings Zen wasn't there to do. While it was difficult to not have Zen, it was almost more difficult to not have Ilena here. She did have Tanner, though, and Dane. They'd been doing their utmost to fill in and had given her ammunition for yesterday's meeting. It had made the Ministers more cautious, but some had become all the more angry and she couldn't figure out why. Afterwards, Tanner had spent some time on the balcony in what he said was an emergency meeting of the Department of Intelligence. Shirayuki hoped some positive result of that was going to come her way today, or she might just have a terrible time in the Lotus office this afternoon.

"Delia, will you eat with me, please? I really don't want to face even that by myself today," Shirayuki said once she was dressed. "Even if you just nibble on a roll…?"

Delia smiled and sat down across the table from her and picked up a small sweet roll, knowing Shirayuki wasn't going to eat it. Sweets in the morning were not something Shirayuki did. "Mistress Shirayuki, would you like to have a tea this afternoon? Something a little different to relax with your friends and take your mind off the things troubling you?"

"Mmm…," Shirayuki considered it. "Well, you know, if it was you and Maria, and I brought Leanna back with me... Could you see if Darla's available? ...I wonder if I could talk Lady Brianna into coming? I'd like to be able to spend more time with her outside the Rose office." Shirayuki lay her head down on her arms. "I think, to get through today...I might just need the reward."

"Will today be hard?" Delia asked.

"Yes. I expect to receive difficult cases this afternoon in the Lotus office, after yesterday's meeting of the Ministers."

"Well, then, we'll set it up for you and maybe even give you a foot bath and massage. A full-on spa!" Delia looked like she was cooking up something big.

"Well...you don't have to do too much. Just relaxing would be nice."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it? Come back here after your afternoon meetings."

"Yes, ma'am," Shirayuki stood up and smiled. Delia smiled back, rising also and bowing her out of the room.

-o-o-o-

"...You have those three petitioners this afternoon, Mistress Shirayuki." Tanner was walking down the list of her day's activities. Shirayuki had asked him to give her the day's summary as they walked to the Rose office. She couldn't sit still in her own rooms anymore that morning. "Did you read their information yesterday?"

"Yes," Shirayuki said obediently, nodding. "Unless there's anything important after that, I'll be going back to the wing for a tea."

"Umm…," Tanner consulted his list. "Actually, the Minister of Public Works, Count Eadsley, has requested an interview with you."

Shirayuki's heart skipped a beat. "Ah. He's the one who's project I've interrupted, isn't it?"

Tanner looked solemnly at her, and somewhat apologetic. "I'm afraid so."

Shirayuki sighed. "Please tell Delia we'll have to postpone the tea, then. I should face him properly." It was nice that those two could communicate within the castle easily. "Can you and Dane pull up what's needed for me to be able to talk to him directly before then?"

Tanner nodded. "Amber is also putting together a report for you already, based on what I told her and Mistress Ilena yesterday. ...But...Mistress Ilena said to warn you that it won't be easy. Apparently Minister Eadsley has it in for her, too, and isn't afraid of her. He also has a clean record. She suggested that you talk to Zen about his recommendations this morning." Shirayuki's brow furrowed with concern. She wasn't going to have any back-up escape from that interview. It was going to take something a little different to get him out of the office than intimidation, though she only used that when she absolutely had to.

 _I can't scold them until I'm there, I'm afraid_ , Zen said, when she explained to him the overall problem towards the end of their long distance conversation. _Since it's a matter of funding, if Minister Hulmer isn't set against you, you could ask him to be present as well. As the Minister of the Treasury, he should be set against further funding of projects from the castle coffers as much as you. But if he wants to see you fall, he won't help you, except to answer direct questions as minimally as possible and still give you a correct answer. He's nearly as difficult as Minister Eadsley when he doesn't want to be helpful_. Shirayuki sighed and she was pretty sure Zen had as well.

 _If you want to be sure where he stands, and not have them both attacking you, you can hear what Minister Eadsley has to say, then let him know you'll consider it properly. Then go to Minister Hulmer yourself with the issue and see how he'll face you alone. If he'll help, you can schedule an appointment with both. If he won't, you'll have to do your own research and come up with something Minister Eadsley might be willing to accept if the other ministers like it in the general meeting. I wouldn't face him alone other than that once this afternoon, if you can help it. And...don't face him alone today. Hold it in the Rose office with everyone present. You may need witnesses._

Shirayuki paused. "Tanner, that's Ilena talking now, isn't it?"

Tanner smiled at her. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry I forgot to say. Master Zen asked her to be the translator today. But, I think Master Zen would say the same thing?"

Shirayuki nodded. It made her feel a little better to know that both of them were helping her this morning. "Well, tell them thanks, and I miss them. I'll do my best." She looked over the wall towards the city, wishing.

-o-o-o-

The next morning, Shirayuki didn't want to get out of bed. She'd cried herself to sleep after everyone had left her alone. It had been worse than bad. Sam and Brian had finally bodily escorted Minister Eadsley out of the Rose office. Not only was he upset with her for blocking his project, he was prejudiced against females in office at all. Even though she was the Princess, she had no right to act as if she had a brain at all, according to him, let alone get in the way of men trying to get work done. He'd been completely unwilling to listen to her suggestions or possible solutions. His only purpose had been to come and tell her to shut up and get out of the way.

Shirayuki had finally gotten angry, in her cold and quiet way and set him straight. Instead of leaving in a huff, or accepting what she'd said, he had begun to tear her apart. She'd told him icily to leave and he'd refused. Her guards had stepped in at that point, since they were allowed to enforce her orders. When she went to speak with Minister Hulmer, to see if there was a way to get at least the ministers as a whole to agree to an alternative, it had been just as bad, if not worse. Minister Hulmer wouldn't talk to her and kept her waiting. When she'd stayed until he left and cornered him, he'd looked down his nose at her and refused her. She had followed him, gamely trying to explain the possibilities until he'd turned to her and coldly said that women should be pretty flowers on the wall, not noisy cats, and then turned and walked away, leaving her mouth hanging open.

She'd fled to the Regent's Wing at that. It had just been too much for one afternoon after such a dreadful week. Delia and Maria had both tried to help her, and then called for Lady Brianna. Since Lady Brianna had been through it already herself, she let Shirayuki complain to her, then tried her best to be comforting. It had helped a little - enough that Shirayuki had eaten a little dinner. But she'd still gone to bed early. She hadn't cried because of being hurt by what they said. That sort of thing could only be expected. She'd been mostly frustrated by the Minister's closed minds and ears. She'd cried because she was just too lonely. Now she was awake too early and wishing she could hit herself over the head so she could be unconscious again.

That made her think of herbs that made people pass out, and she jumped out of bed. "Tanner!" she called. "Cancel my meetings today." She said it loudly, knowing he could hear her through the walls. "I'm going to the pharmacy for the day. Send Brian and Kirk to help with the office work. I'll just take you, Sam, and Leon."

She quickly took herself into the bath and just washed. When she came out, her Pharmacy clothes were laid out and breakfast on the table. Delia must have heard her as well. She got dressed quickly and put together a meal she could eat on the walk. When Tanner met her in the receiving room, she told him to let Dane know that if they needed her later in the day, they should contact her. Just for at least this morning she needed time away from people and to have her hands in the dirt and smell the herbs - to get lost in a work that would consume her focus.

She arrived at the Pharmacy before Ryuu was even there. She pulled out her notes, caught up to where she was with a quick review, and began collecting the herbs she would need. She was deep into the beginning stages of the experiment when Tanner cleared his throat. "Mistress Shirayuki, Master Zen is calling. Mistress Ilena is translating again. They would like to know how it went yesterday afternoon."

Shirayuki nodded without looking up from her work. "You were there. Tell them." She kept working, losing track of time again until Tanner put his hand on her arm. She looked up at him and he gave her a kind look.

"They've sent a response, if you want to hear it?" Shirayuki paused in her work and nodded at him. "Mistress Ilena says she'll carve their hearts out for you if you want, and take their tongues as her own prize." Shirayuki smiled slightly but shook her head. "Master Zen says to keep working hard, but to let those two alone. He'll send Minister Eadsley a letter if you'll send him a report of your suggestions to financing alternatives. It shouldn't be left until he comes back or you'll continue to be abused, and he says that would make him angry with you as well as them, if you allowed it."

Shirayuki looked away. Zen knew her well. She wasn't going to do it without him telling her to. She nodded. "I'll write it up and send it on tomorrow when it's finished."

"As for Minister Hulmer, they suggest you stay out of his way for now, though if you want to try in your usual fashion to win him over, you can try, but it may be too much while you're battling with them as a whole. It might be better to wait until this has blown over, then try to win him to you. You'll have to decide that. Master Zen says to not stop showing the council who you are. Eventually they'll understand it and what you will and won't do or allow. It could be necessary later that they understand it and that you are comfortable with sitting in front of them." Shirayuki could understand that also. This was a beginning, a dry run, for if he should fall ill or even die and she would have to take his place the same as his mother had to when Zen's father had passed away young.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I understand that, Tanner." She shifted. "It's just…. *ha* ...Well, are they still waiting for a response?"

"If you wish to send one."

"Well, send my answers, and… It's embarrassing, but is it okay to send on that I love him?" She blushed pink.

Tanner nodded. "It gets sent all the time for Master Obi and Mistress Ilena."

"Oh?" Shirayuki raised an eyebrow, then felt her heart constrict. "I really wish I could see them again. I miss them all." She bit her lip. "Say… 'I wish I could see you all'." Tanner nodded and she turned back to her work, trying to get lost in it again.

-o-o-o-

 _No carving of hearts, or tongues, Ilena. Zen, I'll write up the report and send it tomorrow when it's completed. I understand and will continue to work hard. I love you. I wish I could see you all._

Ilena finished translating it to Zen and then watched him. He nodded, but then his face puckered just a little. Ilena quickly put a hand on his mouth. Zen looked at her surprised. Her face was court closed - no emotions, no words on it. "Let it lie for now." She opened her mouth and sent back, _We also miss you. You're doing well. Please take care of yourself. I love you, too_.

"Ilena!" Zen stepped back and looked at her with a scowl.

"Master Zen. It's Shirayuki. Do you understand what effort it took for her to admit her loneliness to you? Has she ever admitted it to you openly before without it taking effort?"

Zen concentrated, then shook his head. "She's said it before though."

"What exactly?"

"I miss you," he raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't say that. She said she wanted to be here. To see you, and all of us."

Zen was quiet. He folded his arms. "Ilena, I understand it would be hard for her to admit that, I'll grant you. She doesn't run from hard work. But she has a duty to perform."

Ilena's eyes flashed ever so slightly. "She knows that, Master Zen," she said quietly.

"Then why would she say it?"

Ilena looked at him for a few long seconds. "Zen, please come with me. I would spar with you."

Zen blinked at her. She turned and began walking away. She was stalking away actually. He went. Mitsuhide and Kiki followed him looking at each other with raised eyebrows. Ilena stopped by the soldier's tents to pick up two practice swords, then led him to the field behind the palace tent that had been set up for the tent handlers to practice spacing and setup. She handed him one of the practice swords and held the other ready. "Please understand you're facing a novice. I'll do my best to not injure you. ...As the person with experience, please make the first attack." She said it because those who weren't experienced were the most likely to cause injury generally.

Zen raised his sword, then was suddenly frustrated with Ilena. They had things to do. He attacked quickly and she immediately defended herself - rather well, actually. He attacked and she defended until he paused briefly to take a breath. She immediately attacked, a rather odd attack that came at him very fast. He remembered her speed in the knife list and focused. He defended that attack, but then was on the defense. Her attacks continued to come quickly and most of them odd ones not from the normal set he was used to. A few he intuitively recognized from the sword dance and some felt like extended knife moves.

Ilena had been focusing on the location of the blades for this whole time, now she focused on his face. She came at him again and he batted away the practice sword and followed up with an attack. She swung her practice sword and wrapped it around his sword, then pulled and both swords went spinning through the air to land on the other side of them from Mitsuhide and Kiki. Neither of them had won, and she didn't go to her knee. Rather she stood there as straight as she'd started. Zen waited. "Master Zen, I wish you to understand a thing, if it is possible. Skills hard won are useful. A blade well sharpened and polished is a tool to be used. If you throw it away, do you still have the skills or are they also gone? Can you still win the battle without the tool? Is it sufficient to have the skills only? Because my skills are different than yours are they less useful? More? _Who_ cares?"

"Zen. Did you spend the last five years trying to win Shirayuki so that she could be placed to perform _your_ duty? I would have been the better wife if that is all she is to you." Ilena turned her back on him and stalked away.

The match had done nothing to remove her anger from her, but Zen could feel she hadn't done it for her, but for him. He'd had the physical stress - the reaction to his mental stress - removed in the process. He walked over to the practice swords and picked them up. After tossing them to Mitsuhide, he sat in the grass behind the tent and rested his arms on his raised knees. He picked a blade of grass and looked at it. Thoughtlessly, he began to tear little pieces of it off and toss them into the wind in front him, his mind and heart trying to reach a consensus.

He knew Shirayuki was unaware of the assassination attempts so far. She'd worked hard to stand in front of the Ministers, but been pushed so hard as to need to step back and recover in the Pharmacy. That made him hurt for her and angry with the Ministers, though it was only personal. He would do what he could, as he'd already said to Shirayuki. He was as upset with them as she was that they were abusing their powers while he wasn't there to keep them in line. He wanted to keep her there to continue to prevent that, but to have them then turn around and abuse his wife because she, and by extension he, wouldn't let them abuse the coffers was a problem. He couldn't turn a blind eye to that. He needed to punish them for it, not make it look like he was punishing her. There was a way...he could tell them they couldn't make any decisions until he came back, but he wasn't sure there was a way to enforce it, really...except they needed his signature...well, if she wasn't there to sign in his stead, it would sit on the desk until he cared to get around to it. That might be sufficient punishment. Also rescinding their requirement that she be there as their protection if he should fail...would they comprehend it? Maybe General Garen could say it in such a way as to imply it sufficiently.

Zen sighed. Here he was trying to figure out how to get his wife back with him again, for his own selfish purposes, and because Ilena had scolded him. It still felt wrong. Why was everyone else so set on him calling her back? What was it they said? He wasn't being effective, the same as Ilena? Did he really need the hand-holding? That felt like they thought he was a child, which put him back at angry. He took a calming breath, trying to not go there again.

'Did you spend the last five years trying to win Shirayuki so that she could be placed to perform _your_ duty? I would have been the better wife if that is all she is to you.' And 'skills' versus 'a tool'. And she had emphasized the 'who'. ' _Who_ cares?' Who decides what's important? That was similar to her argument to him before, when they were getting ready to make Shirayuki into full princess material. _Who does it matter to, who will you choose to be, to follow, to obey?_ It had been asked to him, though perhaps that was the summary. Would he himself continue to be a pawn of the Ministers and the lords of the court, or would he choose to stand and be the Regent. Even his own brother had been teaching him that same lesson at that same time. He'd even used it in his own lesson to Shirayuki. It mattered to treat the lords with care, but... 'What am I, Shirayuki?' 'The Regent of Wilant.' 'Who has higher authority in this place?' '...No one.' 'Who has the right to prevent what I will or will not do?' 'No one, Zen.'

Zen sighed. He apparently still needed to learn it himself. If he wasn't effective without his wife next to him, to help him relax and remind him of his place and role, then it was his right, and perhaps even duty, to have her next to him. She could be effective filling in his shoes and his role at the castle, but they didn't _have_ to do it now. Not until he really was dead or incapacitated would they have to obey her. His authority was still higher. He would teach them he expected them to, but he could do that _and_ have her standing with him here, where he needed her. He had just given himself the way to do it, and easily, too. He shook his head, laughing inside at himself.

Ilena was also angry that because he hadn't seen this, he was punishing Shirayuki by leaving her there in that abusive environment. Her words, that Ilena said were difficult for her to say, were probably her way of asking for release. Ilena said it was so, and that made it hard for him to accept most of the time. Until he'd worked it out for himself, he couldn't accept her advice, even though it had yet to be wrong and he usually paid a price for going against it. Obi wanted Shirayuki here also. His concern from the Tanbarun incident was understandable. It wouldn't hurt to allow Obi to have one less worry, either. And, honestly, Ilena was thinking of him, Zen, in that manner as well. If he himself had that as one less worry - if he could see and know for himself that she was safely with him, it would settle him that much more to being able to face his task.

Obi said she would be safe even in Tarc, if Zen had the courage to take her. Their plan already was to completely clean out the plains and prevent any person of Tarc from entering it or exiting it and the Marluk'nak' until their task was finished. If Shirayuki was in that safe zone, or given an extra guard during the times that might be slightly riskier, she would be just as safe there in the empty plain as at the castle. He would have to attend to his own paranoia, but if it could be settled sufficiently, then perhaps she could even come into Tarc.

Zen shook his head. For all he was supposed to be standing firm as Regent, he was being pushed around by two crazy wild animals. It just didn't seem right somehow. Except...they usually pushed him forward. Looking down at the ground, he asked the other two who had been pushing him forward even longer, and weren't wild, "If I need her, is it really okay to call for her?"

"It's right to do the things that will make you the most effective at accomplishing what needs to be done," Kiki said.

"If you can't focus, what good is it?" Mitsuhide asked.

For some reason they'd switched places again. Perhaps they'd been together a little too much at the earldom now that they were married. Zen felt the jealousy that thought brought, reminding him of his own jealousy of Ilena and Obi that had already been problematic this last two weeks, and finally he was impatient with himself. He was the cause of that jealousy because he was the one that refused to call for his wife. He could finally call himself the idiot. He rose to his feet and walked towards the east. Once he had his plan set in his mind, he stopped and called for General Garen.

When General Garen answered, Zen gave him his orders. _I will punish the Ministers for not obeying the voice of my wife and the First Princess of Clarines by removing her from them and letting their desires languish on my desk. Their protection from the Tarcs will be gone. Please make them understand this is why she's been taken from them. I will be rewarded with her presence again because they wouldn't bow their heads to her in order for them to maintain their protection. Prepare a suitable security detail to bring her here to the Northeast Garrison. She has a report to write, but if she comes by carriage, she can write it in the carriage and deliver it to me personally. I'll contact Tanner to let her know to prepare herself._

 _I presume you know that she has had several assassination attempts on her life. Do not tell the Ministers or they will use it as a weapon against Ilena that I didn't trust her protections, which I do. I'm calling for Shirayuki because I need her at my side and they have lost my trust of her care. However, I do expect you to plan for the possibility that those attempts on her life may continue. If you can get her out of the castle secretly at the beginning to keep her safe, that would be preferred. There is no need to delay. Communicate with her maids to confirm when she can be prepared to leave and have her leave immediately upon her readiness._

Mitsuhide and Kiki both stood strongly behind him, giving him silent approval for his words and choice, and it helped to steady his remaining doubts.

 _Yes, Regent Zen. I'll contact you when she's leaving the castle._

 _Regent Zen to Princess Shirayuki - I've set General Garen to preparing a security detail and carriage to bring you as soon as you're ready today to come here to me. Please inform your maids and guards secretly and immediately, as we'll take you out in secret. You can write your report on the way. I need you here and will punish the Ministers by taking you away from them. Don't sign any documents after you receive this message, but go and prepare to come. There is the possibility you'll come into Tarc with us. ...Forgive me for acting as the Regent and not allowing you to choose._


	5. Preparations for War

**CHAPTER 5 Preparations for War**

Shirayuki was done with the preparations of the experiment. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sat back, put her pen down from making her notes and sighed. Tanner was standing at the window and as Shirayuki closed her notebook and collected her tools up, he asked, "Mistress Shirayuki, can I help you put those away and go on a brief walk with you in the garden next?"

"Thank you," she said, not really caring what was next. She'd kept herself busy and distracted, but she still seemed a bit wooden. She put her notebook up on the shelf on her desk and neatly put away her pen and ink while he picked up the tools. Shirayuki collected the remaining herbs she hadn't used and carefully put them away in their containers. Tanner was already at the sink washing the tools and setting them carefully to dry when she returned from putting the herbs back in the drawers they belonged in. When the cleanup was completed, they walked out of the Pharmacy, Leon and Sam following them.

Tanner led her to an open area where it would be hard to hide around them, using his trained ears to confirm there wasn't anyone nearby. Quietly, he said to her, after motioning Sam and Leon closer to hear as well, "Regent Zen has called for you to come to him immediately and in secret. I would like to give you the full message when we've all reached the Regent's wing. I'll call to Dane and have him send Brian and Kirk to meet us there. I've already warned Delia to collect Maria and meet us there."

Shirayuki's eyes were wide. "Very well, Tanner. Please call them and we'll go there now." Tanner bowed, then was interrupted before he could send the message. "Ah, how long?"

"Possibly a month."

"Oh. Well...um...I guess the experiment will last that long," she said after some thought.

 _Tanner to Dane - Regent Zen has called for Mistress Shirayuki to return to him in secret to punish the Ministers for not being obedient to her. Nothing is to be signed today, nor until Regent Zen returns. He'll make them wait on him because they wouldn't listen to the reason of the Princess. General Garen will handle the communications with the Ministers. I'll handle her schedule rearrangement for the rest of the day. Please send Brian and Kirk back to the Regent's wing immediately to receive their new orders._

 _You and Tarin will have to handle those who come to see her after today. For today, continue to say only she's taken the day to see to her experiments in the Pharmacy. That probably shouldn't be the excuse after today. Please discuss with General Garen what would be appropriate. Regent Zen wants her to leave secretly in order to prevent any further possible assassins from finding out she's leaving the castle. Send any important communications on to the Northeast Garrison._

 _...Will do_. Dane responded and after a brief pause, added, ... _I've told them. They're wrapping up their work and coming now. I'll let everyone else here know tonight when we return to the wing, and Aiden tomorrow morning._

 _Make it in two mornings unless you can be sure you aren't overheard. They need time to be at the garrison before it's heard about the castle,_ Tanner cautioned.

 _Understood._

Tanner really liked that all of his Family - Mother's Children - were efficient and intelligent when at work and fun when relaxed. He almost never had to worry about if an order could be handled appropriately, and few ever became ruffled or offended. Maybe it had to do with everyone needing to understand how to deal with Mistress Ilena. They all did exactly as they were told in order to keep her from becoming coldy and dangerously angry, but they all knew she loved to smile and see them smiling as well. Because of who he was and the trust that had been placed in him, he still was fully aware that any person could be a traitor, but he really did like the people he worked with.

The message he'd just sent could be intercepted and used against them, but he knew he needed to be open with Dane so that he would be able to do his job. He himself would be on higher alert because he had to be so open, but then, all of the loyal Children would be as well. He could count on them for that. The one that might betray them would be hard pressed to get through the rest of them. He walked carefully alert the entire way to the Regent's wing and was equally pleased that Leon and Sam were just as alert, and when Brian and Kirk met up with them on the way they were also, although to the outside they all looked just the same as always. The five of them already had an understanding.

When they arrived in the Regent's wing, they went directly to the Regent's suite receiving room. Tanner confirmed on the way in that the guards at both doors were trustworthy ones, particularly the ones on the inside door. Once they were inside and settling, Tanner stuck his head into his own room, and was relieved Rutherford was present. "Rutherford, please come." The man who was nearly his same build and size, and even age, so that they also had a pleasant understanding, immediately stood and came out, knowing that it was unusual for them to be present at this time of day.

Tanner stood before everyone he'd called. He repeated to Princess Shirayuki exactly what the message from Regent Zen had been, as was his duty, and allowed her time to process it. While the reporting to everyone hadn't been exactly immediately he had made it to be secretly presented for her. "I've already informed Dane that nothing is to be signed, and asked him to explain to the rest of the Rose office what's happened after you're safely at the Northeast Garrison." She needed to know what still needed to be done and what was prepared. "I've also already sent back that I would pass on the message to you as soon as I could when we were in a secure location, so Master Zen isn't waiting to hear from you. If you have a message you would like for me to pass on, I will do so." He looked at the guards. "If you wish to confirm this message, please feel free to communicate with General Garen. He also received orders just before this message was sent. I expect to hear from him directly soon. He'll need to know how long it will take us to be prepared to leave." He looked at the maids, who nodded slightly, then back at Princess Shirayuki, waiting for her orders now.

Princess Shirayuki looked around at all of them, then pulled herself up to standing straight and firm. She'd been getting stronger in directing a larger group of people who were under her and they waited to hear what her words would be. "The Regent has called for us. Maria, Delia, if I have to be seen in Tarc, then it's possible that we must make a grand impression. Both of you will come. Prepare casual clothing for the travelling and camping. I won't need much in the way of fancy clothing for the garrison either, but prepare a few things for when we're in Tarc in case they're needful. You also should plan on presenting yourselves at that time, if it should happen, as proper for the ladies of the First Princess of Clarines. We won't be able to take the carriage into Tarc, so pack as lightly as possible, for all that I've just said that." The maids bowed and disappeared into her room to collect her clothing.

Princess Shirayuki turned to her guards. "Go and pack the same. The formal blacks for if we must be presented, but I don't mind it if you don't pack uniforms for the remainder of the time. If I'm to be there in secret, perhaps it would be best for us to not stand out too much in castle uniforms, particularly when we're on the road to the garrison." Tanner was suitably impressed that she had learned even this much from Mistress Ilena and remembered it, and he nodded in approval.

"Sam and Leon, as soon as you're packed, take your things to the castle garrison and confer with General Garen. Requisition the horses for you and the other guards, if it hasn't already been done. Tanner you'll ride with me, both as my secretary and as my additional secreted guard on the inside. Please make sure that I have the paper and pens necessary to write my report, and bring the reports that Amber and Dane have already prepared for me. Rutherford, please pack for Tanner so that we don't have to wait on his double duty. He should have clothing appropriate to an aide if we're to be presented, but of all of them should be the most hidden to the eye in his clothing until then." She paused, "And Rutherford, please help us keep the secret until it isn't necessary to, but also stay safe for Zen's sake."

Princess Shirayuki motioned to the men to attend to their orders, but held Tanner back. He waited respectfully until they were alone again. "Tanner, the only reason to take me out in secret when he wants to send a message to the Ministers of punishment is because my life is in danger again. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Mistress Shirayuki. Two days ago, three attempts were made on your life and prevented."

He was very proud of her when she didn't flinch. "It's to be expected, now that I'm here alone, that they would think it possible again. Is it one of the Ministers who's angry enough to do it ?"

"One has been implicated, but there is no evidence. Mistress Ilena has the Department looking into it very carefully at this time."

Princess Shirayuki was thoughtful. "It would need plenty of evidence, then. That will take time to obtain. Am I being taken away because they think it isn't safe here?"

"No. Regent Zen has asked for secrecy in order to prevent anyone from following after you or making an attempt on the way, but he very specifically told General Garen that he is not to let the Ministers know of the attempts on your life. He doesn't want them to blame your removal on a perceived weakness of Mistress Ilena. He carefully told General Garen that Mistress Ilena and the department have his full trust in you being safe here. It's only as he's said. He requires your presence, and he wishes to punish the Ministers for not heeding the voice of the First Princess."

Princess Shirayuki relaxed. "That's good. I didn't want them to have cause to find fault with Ilena also. They already can't see the good in either one of us." Tanner was touched that her concern was not for her own life, but for the reputation of her sister-in-law. It was one of the traits of the Princess that made her endearing to all who understood her, and which made them all the angrier with people like the Ministers who had thrown her words away just because she was a different gender. He for one was glad the Regent had used this reasoning to bring her away. It made him, and perhaps all of them, feel vindicated. Regent Zen was also a person worthy to be followed.

"When you have the time, please send a message back to Zen. Tell him…," she frowned, trying to get the words just right as always in her careful way, "Regent Zen, I'm happy to have the opportunity to practice obedience to you. We're quickly preparing to come. I've ordered my guards to dress disguised so that our passage will be less marked. I'm bringing both maids and Tanner in the carriage with me so that we may be further protected and presentable in Tarc, should it be required. Dane will handle letting the Rose office know of my departure at the appropriate time. I look forward to seeing you soon." She paused and looked at Tanner. "I think that we'll go first to the Pharmacy again, so that it looks like we came here only for lunch. The Pharmacy is close enough that we can go to the garrison thereafter, if we say it's to watch my guards practice in the list. From there we can easily be spirited away. Most of the eyes will be on me, that way. Delia and Maria can get there on their own without eyes on them. Have Rutherford help them carry things if General Garen doesn't send soldiers to help."

Tanner bowed, satisfied. "I'll go and report to General Garen and Regent Zen next, then collect the things you've requested of me. Please wait here for my return." Shirayuki nodded and Tanner took himself out of the room. He paused to look the two guards in the eyes. "Do you understand?" he asked them. "You will only say she is unavailable, and kill anyone who tries to enter, as usual. Except Rutherford." The guards nodded and he left the hall, giving the same orders to the ones on the hall door, though he let them not kill Dane, Tairn, the Lady wife, and her two maids, who were in the room next to their mistress.

He went to the guard's rooms on the first floor next and asked Leon and Sam to meet them in the Pharmacy when their orders were accomplished, and asked them to take Brian and Kirk's bags as well, so that they wouldn't have to carry them to the Pharmacy. Then he took himself off to the Rose office, using his secret ghosting methods. He sent Princess Shirayuki's message to Regent Zen on the way, then confirmed her plan with General Garen, letting him know also to expect Leon and Sam. He slipped over the roof of the office wing, giving the appropriate words to the guards on the roof, and dropped down onto the balcony when it was clear. He announced himself properly so the soldiers on guard inside the door wouldn't cut him down upon entering, then walked in.

"Hello," he nodded courteously to the others in the room. "Princess Shirayuki has been asked by Regent Zen this morning to prepare a report on what she's put together as alternatives for the Ministers. She still can't face coming here, I'm afraid. She's sent me to collect the documents she needs. She'll work on the report in the Pharmacy this afternoon and tomorrow. Please only let people know that she's unavailable for the rest of today and tomorrow. Regent Zen has chosen to punish the Ministers for not listening to her reasoned words on his behalf, and has ordered her that all requests are to languish upon his desk until he returns." The looks in the room, since everyone had heard Minister Eadsley's words to her the afternoon before, were just as harshly pleased as he was. Dane gave him a tiny nod of understanding.

Tanner went to the Regent's desk and looked first to see if any messages had come bound for immediate private reading and response. None had. He went through her stacks, not very far since they were still on top, and pulled out the reports she would need. He collected an empty report folder, making sure it had plenty of paper in it. There was a travel pouch of ink and pen in one of the drawers of the desk and he pulled that out to take as well.

While he worked, Dane went to the door and called two pages into the office. The first he told to go to Leanna and tell her that until further notice the petition office was closed, per the orders of Regent Zen, so her services wouldn't be necessary until further notice. If she asked, she was welcome to be told it was because he was punishing the lords and ministers of the castle for their behavior towards the First Princess, his personal representative to them while he was away. Tanner approved Dane's use of the gossip network in his wording of his orders.

Dane told the second page to wait for his orders from Tanner. Tanner was grateful. He hadn't wanted to walk out the Rose office door and Dane had considered him, that there might be things he needed said as well. He gave Dane a grateful nod as he approached the second page. "Please go and tell Baron Svenson, Lord Carl, and Lady Elaine that Princess Shirayuki won't be able to meet with them tomorrow, and that the petition office will be closed until further notice. She'll attend to their concerns as soon as possible, and sends her apologies that her orders don't allow her to give them any special consideration at this time. Please also stop by Lady Henrietta's and let her know that Princess Shirayuki has had important work come up and she must politely refuse the invitation to her tea, and will attempt to make it up to her another time. That is all." Both pages bowed and left quickly to carry out their orders...and pass on the gossip.

 _Good luck,_ whispered Dane, and Tairn gave Tanner a glance and a slight nod. Tanner nodded at both of them. They all knew Tairn could understand the whispers, but in the politeness of fellow agents of different lords, pretended he couldn't...most of the time.

 _Ah, Tairn, did you hear the message to General Garen, before mine?_ This was an important thing to make sure of though, as Tairn reported to the King. Tanner wanted to be sure there was no error in his report back. Tairn nodded once. Tanner nodded back. "See you all later," he said, and left the office out the balcony doors after the manner of his own kind, that being the common passageway of all of Mother's Children who had access to the Rose office, including Father and Mother themselves.

-o-o-o-

"Thank you for bringing the documents, Tanner," Princess Shirayuki said to him as he handed them over with the travel pen kit.

"I've spoken to General Garen and he'll wait for us in the garrison to come to him. He's nearly ready with preparations. An unmarked carriage is already waiting. Delia, Maria, and Rutherford may go and take the baggage at any time. I passed Sam and Leon on their way to the garrison. I asked them to take with them Brian and Kirk's bags also on my way out so that they'll already be there. They'll meet us in the Pharmacy when they've carried out your orders. I've sent a page to cancel tomorrow's claimants with apologies, and also Lady Henrietta's invitation to tea. Dane sent a page on to Leanna letting her know that Regent Zen has closed the Lotus office to petitioners until further notice, including a gossip chain addition that it's because in offending you they've offended him as if he'd been the one they'd been talking to."

Princess Shirayuki relaxed in relief, then smiled. She'd been taught well by Mistress Ilena about the gossip chain and its importance. "I'm grateful to Dane for that. Otherwise they would have said it was because I didn't have the strength on my own to face them anymore." Tanner nodded solemnly. That rumor would still go out, but without the weight of the Rose office behind it, which the first one would have.

 _Delia, how much more time will you need to be prepared, and will the three of you be enough or should I request General Garen send assistants to help you carry things?_ Tanner asked.

 _We'll need another twenty minutes to half an hour, since we aren't to our own things yet. We had a slight disagreement that we needed Mistress Shirayuki to fix for us, but we're nearly done with selecting her things now and only need to pack them. If Rutherford can carry yours and hers, we can probably each get ours. If necessary we can get someone in the Family to help along the way as well. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of passing them off to Family and getting the bags and us separately to the garrison._

Tanner could see that Shirayuki had forgotten he was in the room so took himself on to his own room to check his own bag Rutherford was packing. _That's not a bad idea, but you'll need to unpack them all to see if someone went through them to see who they belonged to and added unnecessary things. That may add too much time and risk_.

 _You will still believe there's a traitor among us?_ Delia teased.

 _I must. It's my responsibility_ , he answered calmly. "Rutherford, thank you for packing for me. May I see so I may know?"

Rutherford knew he trusted his selection. It was a request so that he didn't pull out the wrong thing at the wrong time. "This one is for any presentation," Rutherford moved the clothing in the bag until he could identify that particular one. "I've left out any other identification that you belong to the castle." He held out his hand and Tanner held his out to receive what it was. "This is your badge. I thought you might prefer to carry it on your person. You can always throw it into the woods or hide it on someone else if you need to get rid of it."

Tanner smiled at Rutherford. "You've done this before," he winked, knowing Rutherford had. It was in his training.

Rutherford gave a small grin back. "Better you than me."

"I'm surprised Princess Shirayuki didn't ask me to check and see if Regent Zen wanted you also." Tanner commented as Rutherford closed his bag back up.

Rutherford shook his head. "I think it's because Zen was already set against me coming from before. She expected that if he'd changed his mind he would have said it."

"Even though he forgets about you constantly?" Tanner raised an eyebrow, then waved a hand. "Never mind. I understand - they both protect you out of fondness. It's a good place to be."

Rutherford smiled a soft smile of agreement. It was one of the reasons Tanner bunked with Rutherford. He understood that he was not only protecting Princess Shirayuki in that place, he was also protecting Rutherford for the both of them. This is why she'd told Rutherford to be careful. Tanner wouldn't be there with him.

"Ah, you didn't happen to pack extra padding, did you? I'm getting a bit old for camping out in tents," Tanner said suddenly, remembering.

Rutherford grinned and nodded. "Yes. I've packed for you as if I was the one who had to go."

Tanner stuck out his hand to Rutherford, and the manservant clasped it for a moment. No words were necessary. They walked out into the receiving room together with the bag just as Delia called them to collect Princess Shirayuki's bag. Tanner went in and retrieved it, bringing it out as well. Rutherford hefted them together, then nodded that he would be fine, since Tanner had been watching, a bit worried.

"I suppose you could say you're going on vacation," Princess Shirayuki said, looking at Rutherford as he held the bags, then set them down. "Zen isn't here, after all. Of course, then you would _have_ to go on vacation." She grinned at him. "Do you have somewhere you would go for about a month? I'd be happy to authorize it. And since I really only need one maid, we could say Maria is going as well and you are both leaving at the same time. Then those two would be your bags and Delia could be seen helping Maria with her second bag." She frowned slightly. "Except that leaves you without a bag at all."

"Actually, Princess Shirayuki," Tanner said thoughtfully. "You would go see them off, wouldn't you?" She nodded. "And it wouldn't be too unusual for them to leave from the garrison gate, since they're servants. You could also say that you're sending Sam and Leon off on vacation since they carried two bags each. That might also get any further assassins to stay here, thinking you'll be even less guarded than before by tomorrow. Then they'll wait completely dissatisfied while you're freely away. I could carry one or two of the bags and we could say they are for Maria, who must take more as a Lady. That would allow Rutherford to have a bag."

Princess Shirayuki seemed to like that idea and she considered it, then looked at Rutherford. "Would you know anyone at Earl Sieran's or have a reason to visit there? We'll be passing his manor on the way. ...If not, we could leave you there and ask him to help you get to where you could spend some vacation time."

Rutherford was speechless. He had been since the offer had first been made. Tanner looked at him kindly, with sympathy. Menservants rarely got vacations, much less month long ones, anywhere outside the homes of their lords. If he still had anyone who he could see, it was not likely near here. Rutherford had been called up at Wistal, after all. Tanner was therefore very surprised when Rutherford softly said, "My sister is there in the household. I would very much like to visit with her, if Lord Sieran would allow it."

Shirayuki nodded. "He will. And even though it's considered in the war zone, it's the safest place to be next to the garrison. Ilena's Children guard it well. We'll stop by there and I'll request it of him personally. We can pick you up on the way back. That way you'll be safe until we return."

Rutherford smiled. "Thank you, Princess Shirayuki. I would like that very much...even though I'm in no danger here."

Shirayuki frowned at him. "Yes, you are, Rutherford. If I'm being attacked to no fruit, then it's possible that if we're not here you'll become a target. At the very least they will wish to get from you where I've gone to. Dane and Tairn and his wife are not so likely to have that knowledge as you. I would not have you captured and tortured just so that they can find me."

Both Rutherford and Tanner stared at her in shock that she should have reasoned such a thing. Rutherford finally bowed. "Yes, Princess Shirayuki. I shall go and pack." Tanner could see the standing tears in his eyes as he turned towards their room. It was no small thing. No servant could hope to have so honorable and kind a mistress.

"Shall I step outside and let General Garen know of the change?" Tanner asked quietly, his own respect leaking through.

"Yes, please. Then help Rutherford pack. I'm impatient to be away."

Tanner bowed. "Yes, Princess Shirayuki." He left the room and went out into the courtyard of the wing, then decided to sit on the wall. It was rather tall, but he still had the strength to jump to the top of it and crouch on it. He relaxed with all of his senses alert and open. He was required to protect himself as well. He let the General know of the change of plans, asking him to keep Sam and Leon there and let them know as well that they were going on 'vacation' and just waiting for the arrival of travel companions and their mistress to see them off. They could spread the word of the vacations while they were there waiting.

Tanner sent the word to Dane as well. He might have the opportunity to let others know to set the ruse. Then Tanner thought of one more person who needed to be contacted. _Tanner to Ryuu_. He waited. The young Head of the Castle Pharmacy answered calmly, though he'd surely been surprised to be contacted. Though he was nearly an Agent, he wasn't called on often. Tanner was surprised to receive a near prompt reply. Ryuu was notorious for being difficult to rouse from his research and studies. Perhaps he was on duty at this time today.

 _Princess Shirayuki was there this morning to begin her next experiment but has been called away. She says it should be okay to sit until she returns, though I'm not informed. Regent Zen has called her out in secret to him. The Ministers have been abusing her and it's their punishment. Assassins are also seeking her at this time. We've said that she's in the Pharmacy until the end of tomorrow writing a report required by Regent Zen in order for us to get her out without the assassins knowing she's been called by him. If any come seeking her, send them away without letting them know she's not there and please let Amber know who it was immediately. It's a difficult case and any information will be helpful._

 _Yes, I heard the call this morning. I'll keep her location secret and help with finding what information I can,_ Ryuu responded.

 _Thank you. We'll be going shortly to the garrison for her to 'see off' several of her staff who she's sending on 'vacation'. Listen for General Garen to send his report we've left so you know when to say she is where. She would have returned to the Pharmacy after the staff had left from the garrison gate._

 _I understand. ...Tell her I'll keep an eye on her experiment for her, and I would like for her to pass on my greetings to Obi and Ilena._

 _Understood...but you can always talk to Mother and Father any time, you know. You're one of their favorites. We all know it and they would never turn you away_. He could feel Ryuu's blush from here and he smiled. Then he frowned. _As a matter of fact, if you do learn anything about this case you might pass it directly on to Mother. It's that important_.

 _Thank you. I will_. Tanner hopped down from the wall and went back inside to pass on Ryuu's message and help Rutherford with his bag, which was already packed. He didn't have to take anything formal, after all, and it was simple enough. Even Tanner could have packed his own bag that fast, but he was grateful to Rutherford for doing it. The ladies were ready shortly thereafter and they collected up the bags. Brian and Kirk had already come up to the suite while Tanner was outside, so they were all ready and left together. Princess Shirayuki apologized to the guards on her rooms for leaving them with nothing and nobody to guard. Tanner recognized the look they gave her as they reassured her there were still things to guard and they were still honored to be of service. He led her off before she could suggest they also take a vacation. General Garen would not have approved. He also hoped the maids of the lady wife hadn't heard the brief conversation. He took the time to call back to the guards that they would be back by the evening meal. When Princess Shirayuki looked at him quizzically, he looked at her kindly. "You've forgotten the other maids across the hall again."

"Oh!" she cried in dismay. "I have, haven't I. I'm sorry. ...I suppose it hasn't helped that I still haven't met them yet. I'm only just becoming grateful the wife is now quiet in the mornings and evenings. I forgot she brought the maids as well. ...I really feel badly for Tairn. Surely he had no idea what she was like before hand."

"Well…," Brian said, "even still, in such cases, whether either one is kind or not, it takes time and training of the both of them until they settle. I don't think Tairn thinks it's all that bad a match. He understands he needs to help her understand castle life and how it's different from the lands and house she grew up in. If she has become quieter, then it's because she is finally beginning to understand. Once she can understand and act appropriately in the castle, he will introduce her to you. He doesn't want to be embarrassed by her behavior, nor does he want her to show you a face she would be ashamed of."

Tanner nodded. "Mistress Ilena is also helping her to understand, and others, even if indirectly." He glanced at Princess Shirayuki and smiled. "Even Mistress Ilena had to be helped to understand it."

Princess Shirayuki looked back at him with a bit of surprise. "Well...that's true...but how did you know, Tanner?"

Tanner smiled a secret smile. "I've been in the castle a very long time, Princess."

-o-o-o-

Ilena sighed. It was good Zen had finally figured it out and was calling for his wife to come. Since he knew Ilena could hear him, that was probably all the notice _she_ was going to get. She waited for him to finish passing on his orders and receiving his replies, then sent out her own orders. They were going to have suddenly unexpected, and therefore unplanned for, persons with them. Even if Shirayuki was a 'maybe', Ilena still had to be ready for that eventuality. She would have grumbled about it, but she'd been the one to push for it, so she didn't. The first order of business was to warn Earl Sieran he was going to have rather a lot of visitors descend upon him this night begging for beds to sleep in. Then it was sending orders to Lady Seraphina for more Tarc clothing and bedding. Particularly the bedding. They would need eleven more mattresses and blankets - rather a lot, really.

Ilena walked back to the tent and walked through its interior again, feeling the space. The entry, which had a double wide door that could be expanded even further to open enough to look like a grand stage, was the receiving room and dining room. With the doors pulled wide, it was the throne room and a crowd outside would be able to see them within. The higher minister types would crowd inside, or the 'thrones' could be placed closer to the front. With the doors closed, it was a more intimate receiving room for dignitaries, or the dining room after the fashion of the Tarcs. To either side were smaller rooms (well smaller was based on where they put the inner walls since that could change also), that could be used respectively as a guard station and office space. Behind those front spaces, when there weren't inner walls, was a large open space.

Because the inner walls were only restricted by where they put the poles that held the walls, the layout possibilities were nearly limitless, only bounded by the outer walls. The basic construction was the same as the small tent of Obi's, but it had two ceiling pieces that joined in the middle and had to be lifted with very long poles that then became the pole for the back wall of the throne room and another dividing pole along the long space that the shorter wall poles rested on top of and were lashed to. The overall shape of the fabric castle, was oval, but it still stood under its own weight and forces very well. With the heavy outer fabrics for the roof and walls it almost wouldn't need stakes even during the spring rains, though it still had them just in case.

They'd been playing with the inner layout, and had just about decided that Zen would take one side under one of the centers of the roof, and she would take the other side under the other center. It was convenient to remember, which made setup faster. If those were larger rooms, then around them would be the guard's rooms...and now the maid's rooms. But...with everyone now coming, would there be enough room for them?

The soldiers had been practicing placing the wall staves and lashing them together in various configurations, but not putting up the walls just yet, other than the front ones which were pulled open to let in the light from outside. The back wall was also open to let in light. That was the other thing. Both long sides could be opened. This could let a breeze through on hot days of summer. They could hold court in the front, and have a family picnic lunch under cover in the back, looking out over whatever scenery was behind the tent. It tied closed, of course, as all doors, and would need to open onto a guarded room that was empty of stealable items. She was tempted to stable Reshali in that room at night. That would certainly surprise any undesirable entry, and Reshali would give warning. Ilena wasn't sure anyone else would approve, however.

"Okay, boys," she called out. "We more than doubled our number just now. I need to know if I need to call up another tent. If we all tried to squeeze in here, we'd need around Master Zen's room a small double for two women, a small double for the married couple, and the rest could go for five guards, or it might be four guards and then another small double for two more men. On my side, it's a small double for two women and a large section for five guards. And then the space for the P'rathna, though I'd rather he was on Zen's side. ...I suppose we could divide the back third into the men's quarters and put all ten or eleven in there together. They all get along okay, though not perfectly. Then put the women to the far sides of each main bedroom and the P'rathna between the two." She shuddered. She really didn't want the P'rathna in this tent. "Ah, or the married couple between them. That would make more sense."

Ilena paced the space in the middle third. "Someone measure the back third. Will ten to twelve beds fit back there without having everyone roll on top of each other?" She pinched her lower lip. "Actually," she muttered to herself, "we could put some of them in the front, just roll up the beds and set them to the side of the guard's station. We might want to have the protection on both sides." It wasn't unusual for that to happen when clans fell asleep in the dining tents or the council chamber tents. When that option got called to her, she confirmed it as a possibility.

They had also wanted to save some space for storage. For some reason there was always a need for storage space...and the chamber pots. They were still trying to decide whether to have a communal place for those or have them one per 'bedroom'. That might have to come with practice and experience. She'd only been in one tent for three people before. It had been very like the tent Obi was in now. ...of course they would eventually have Obi's tent to use also. She was going to put the P'rathna in it as soon as possible. She'd put him with the rest of the guards for now also, she'd just decided. He didn't need his own space. She wanted eyes on him, and his ears not on them, but she still had to convince Zen of it.

"For the first half of the trip, not counting the P'rathna, who could go up in the guard's station, it will only be eight men in the back and nearly the equivalent number in the middle, given that last arrangement I suggested. We could put the last two, when they come...oh, it's three...hmmm, but up in the office."

No. Obi's tent would have to stay Obi's tent. It would probably be better to call it the Red Light District. Three couples in the middle of the tent...and one of them a couple that wouldn't have seen each other for over a month and already couldn't keep their hands off each other every night…. That was going to be very difficult, even if everyone already knew it. Actually living it every night would get old very fast. She had at least _that_ much presence of self. When sharing a tent it was best to be considerate of the others in it. Ah...it was going to be hard on the way up for the same reason. She couldn't ask Shirayuki and Zen to leave off each other until they were back either, no matter how much it would make it harder on her that she didn't have Obi. (Mitsuhide and Kiki would have wondered why they were left off her list.) Maybe she should have had two tents built...but this would likely be the only time Master Zen would be using it. She didn't expect him to go up ever after this.

 _Actually_ …, Ilena sighed and ran her hand over her hair. _Can I get away with sleeping in a small tent separately on the way up?_ she asked generally on the wind.

She got about four 'no's in reply and sighed again. She might not be able to handle an interior room, even if it was a larger one. That gave her a different idea. She called the main 'foreman' over and explained her idea. He rubbed his chin, then scratched his head, looking up at the main poles. "A-yea-ah, I think it could be done, but it actually makes your space smaller by a bit, and are you sure?"

Ilena nodded. "I need the open space above me and around me. The people I prefer that way. Can we get it set up and test it, just my side for now? Then we'll set up Zen's side and I'll call him in to look at it."

He nodded and started issuing orders to those guards that had been tasked with the duty to set up and take down the tent each day. It was the longest activity in the day, next to travelling, and Ilena wanted them to get it down to a fast process, just like Obi and his men had, before they got moving. They could already set up the garrison tents that way. Those were coming also, since the soldiers needed a place to sleep at night.

While they got the walls up for her section, she sent to Lady Seraphina her requirements, and didn't include a tent. Then she sent yet another order for markers to the tinsmith. All of Shirayuki's men would need them. Finally she did send a request in the middle of that to Zen. _Are you going to end up bringing Rutherford, in the end? I need to know, even if it's just a possibility._

 _Am I going to have to wear the clothing of the Tarcs?_

 _No, but you should have brought at least one formal for the finale. Did you keep one with you when you sent him back?_

 _No, I didn't. I'd rather not._

 _Will you accept Justinian again, then?_

 _If I must._

 _Thank you, Master Zen._

She heard at least three sighs from him throughout that conversation. Well, if he'd take Justinian, then that made it easier, and less expensive. She sent a message to Delia to pack a formal for him that matched whatever she was packing for Shirayuki, and that she should make sure they were appropriate for a man who had come to the earth but was really the embodiment of the land and all living things on it, from the birds and horses and grass to the humans - the All. Shirayuki's should be appropriate to the physical representation of the Sun - life, warmth, death, red and white, dawn, day, and dusk.

Ilena chewed on her lip, finally working up the courage to contact Leah and Rio. _Did you pack formals to match the Moon? You'll have to stand with me at the final court, at least. Thank you for coming._

 _Not me, Mistress Ilena. I am too old to camp._ Leah answered.

 _Yes, I did, Mistress Ilena._ Rio was always obedient.

Ilena considered it. _Leah, you only get to stay behind if you decide Liam is an acceptable substitute for you. Otherwise you have to come also_. She could see her Nurse blanch. Leah knew just with that order she'd already been told she was coming whether she liked it or not.

 _I brought it, Mistress Ilena._

Ilena sighed. She really didn't like to make Leah submit, though when she was angry, like now, it was good to remind her. _Thank you_.

"Hey, did we bring the formals to match?" Marcus was asking as the three men who had custody over her walked through the back door opening of the castle.

"The black formals will work. I'm sure Shirayuki had hers bring theirs and I know Mitsuhide and Kiki are bringing theirs. That's enough for the Seconds to stand out from the rest. I'm just not sure when to wear mine...probably when we go to get our clan lord titles, but maybe other times as well. It would work for the uniform for the moon as well in the final court, but Lady Seraphina would kill me if she found out.

Marcus was frowning. "But I want to wear fancy clothing some time, too."

"You can wear a ball gown the next time we dance the formal sword dance," Ilena said blandly.

"Eeee," Marcus squealed. "Anything but that!"

Ilena looked at him out of the corner of her eye, still maintaining a bland front. "You don't really want to say that. I might put you in the formal of the desert nomad."

"Heennn-rreey!" Marcus appealed.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Have Liam's formals come yet?" he asked.

"Augh! I needed that reminder." Ilena narrowed her eyes at Liam, then smacked her forehead. "I didn't ask her for formals for Justinian, either. Just the common. What a mess." _Master Zen, if you make any more last minute changes, I'm going to smack you. Lady Seraphina, I need two more mens formals to go with the one and the ladies. Hopefully the final order is then for three men's Tarc formals so they look like proper aides and advisors to the formals you gave Obi and I, and two formals for the ladies to match what you gave me for Leah and Rio. Sizing, one more time, is the ladies are the same size approximately as Rio. Two men are small and slight, like Obi, but a little shorter. The third is the size of Petroi, but more muscular in the upper torso and upper arm - think woodcutter. Please, one outfit each is plenty enough. We just need them for one formal court, and as soon as you can send them to the Northeast Garrison. We won't leave for another week or so._

Liam looked at her, concerned. "Can a seamstress make clothing that fast?"

"Eh? You've understood it, Liam?" she asked surprised.

"Ah...was that not…? Oh, no, I guess it wouldn't have been. Then...I suppose so," he seemed almost as surprised as her.

"And… yes, she can," Ilena answered his question. "In fact, she loves the challenge." _Delia, pick up Personal Knight to the Regent formals for my new knight and bring it with you. He's the size of Brian in girth for the top, but Kirk in leg and waist. Two should be enough for now. If you need to hide them, have them packaged and marked for delivery to the garrison and have the driver say they were a rush order that got sent along because he was headed this way. You can have a page rush deliver them to General Garen and he can give the driver the order to deliver them. If there's a sword available, I'll need it as well, so we can do the deed. I have no idea how to have you hide that_.

"Wait a minute," Marcus said, "if you're going to have him in the knight's formals, why do you need the Tarc advisor's outfit? Why can't I have one, too?" He pouted at her.

"Marcus, how many black formals did you bring?"

"Two."

"And Henry?"

"Two."

"And how many did Petroi take?'

"Two."

"And how many did Thayne take?"

"Two."

"Then we might have enough." They looked at her, lost. "I have nine Seconds that will be present, Boys. But only the four of you are legal to own those formals. You'll be sharing once we get to the Marluk'nak'. The problem is that the Lieutenants match Liam's size better than the rest of you. Those two of his and the extra of Thayne's will go to them. He'll wear the advisor's outfit."

"Nine!" Zen said stopping mid stride. "What, one for each year you had to be on the Little Death? Why nine?"

"Oooh. I like that parallel," Ilena said, her eyes shining. "No. That's just how many will be there. I've got twelve."

"Now it's one for every month of the year," Kiki said, as dry as ever, but her eyebrow was raised also.

Ilena counted on her fingers to make sure she had it right. "Obi - twice, Petroi, Thayne, Marcus, Henry, Liam, Landras - though Obi's claimed him, Danel, Barakka. That's nine. Then you add Damas, Mandor, and Zeph who are staying here to mind the border. That's twelve. Three countries, four Seconds for each country, though I really work in three's."

"So if you add in Tanbarun, will you have three or four more?"

"Three. At least to start with. That's the Lieutenants. If we expand far enough, we'll put in a Messenger, too, and that will be the fourth." Ilena looked at him, wondering. "Have you decided when that trip will be yet?"

Zen shook his head. "Too many other things to think about right now."

"Hmm...except you asked." Her eyes narrowed. "If you're thinking ahead, that means you're considering at least the appointment seriously already." Zen looked away innocently. Ilena grimaced. "Don't turn my stomach that much yet, Zen. I still don't want it. _We_ still don't want it."

He looked back at her firmly, but gently said, "I know."

Ilena sighed, forgiving him for having to think about what her newest title was going to be after that formal court in Tarc. He was already planning the formal court they would have when they got back. But then, those were their respective courts to plan.

"So...what's this room, then?" Zen waved his hand at the walls that were about done going in.

Ilena pulled back the corner of one wall and led them into that space. The main cross pole was set almost directly under 'her' center circle, giving Zen a larger space than they had originally discussed. Against the back wall was a small space set apart. Ilena looked into it, then nodded. "This is the men's changing room and chamber pot area." The men looked into it very curiously, it being apropos to them. She walked to the opposite side, against the throne room wall.

There was a space between the outer wall and another small room that was more square. "This is the access to the front, like a small hallway, and this room," she looked in it, then walked in and they heard her voice come from over the cloth wall, "is the women's changing room and chamber pot area." After a few seconds she came back out.

She looked around the larger room, frowned a bit, then went to each of the people with her. "This kind of space is so hard to see." She set Zen at the outer side, then Mitsuhide next to him at a set distance, not too far, then Kiki, then Marcus, Henry, and Liam. She shifted them until they were equidistant parallel to the side wall. She nodded. "It will work for on the way up. On the way back it will depend on what Obi wants. We may go back to the other arrangement to come back."

Liam, Marcus, and Henry had all raised eyebrows at her. The other three were looking confused. Ilena shrugged. "If I have to be in a small enclosed space, I at least want to have company. I'll sleep better. Leah won't like it, but the rest of you will put up with it. She can have the office if she really can't deal with it. ...For that matter, whoever needs a night off can have the office."

"Really, Ilena?" Zen finally asked. "You'll make everyone sleep together?"

"Yes, Master Zen," she said soberly. "They'll all end up in my room anyway." She turned away from him, but in three quick strides Liam was next to her. He'd caught the expression on her face.

His body blocked her from the others as he put his hand over her eyes. "It's alright, Mistress Ilena. It's as you say. We're happy to put up with it so you can rest properly, in the proper place."

Zen turned a worried, and still somewhat confused, look on Marcus and Henry. "Well...let us say," Marcus said to him quietly, "if we don't she'll go out and sleep with the horses every night."

It didn't help, that answer. Henry bowed to Zen, then walked up to his ear and covered his own mouth. Very quietly he whispered, after Marcus went and covered Ilena's ears, "We're already sleeping with her every night to calm the nightmares. They're not likely to stop until she's at least with Master Obi again. She's likely thinking that she would like to keep them at just nightmare level. If she terrors because she's alone, she'll wake the whole tent...and all of Tarc as well. If she were sleeping with the horses, she would have multiple warm bodies around her and the open sky above instead of a box around her. She's decided the tent is not sufficiently different from the room of the building, which is not sufficiently different from the box." Henry stepped away from Zen and looked him in the eye soberly.

Zen sighed and nodded. Ilena was thinking of him, too. He looked at Liam and waited. When Ilena was released, he said to her, "I think I'll trust how you arrange for me, but I would like to understand it, please." Mitsuhide held the wall back so they could leave that space. As they filed out, Zen added, "If you think you'll need more of your space, feel free to take it. We should probably be used to what we're going to get on the way back."

Ilena shrugged. "As I said, it will depend on what Obi wants. If he wants to mirror you, then we will. They're going to set up your space next, so you can see it, but I'll describe it. Your room is where we've said, under this center, though square sides. In between you and me, in this central area, is Mitsuhide and Kiki, since I trust them. On the opposite side of you, that will be for Maria and Delia. You may decide, or Shirayuki's men themselves, on the remainder."

Ilena walked to the open part of the back third. "Since it's five men, they can have it like my room and all sleep together in one room, or they can divide it, two-two-and-one, or two-and-three. It makes sense to me to just have it open. If Obi wants to mirror you, Mitsuhide and Kiki's space narrows, Obi and I take the space under our center, and Leah and Rio get the outside. Then we can have the back third completely open and all ten men together in one long room. Or we can divide it in half, hers and mine. Or smaller sections, but that will make me too claustrophobic. I would rather if they wanted to divide further they took the front third and rolled the beds every morning and set them into one of the side rooms."

"I want the P'rathna in his own tent, but if you'll insist on having him here, then he gets the guard's station, the same as Leah would get the office. I have no interest in letting the P'rathna understand us _that_ well." She looked thoughtful. "The Lieutenants need a tent - I was thinking just a standard issue one - and maybe he could stay with them. I would be comfortable with that. They need to learn Tarcian on the way up, too, so it would be useful for that." She looked over to Mitsuhide and Kiki, though it was a subdued look. "Are you two going to bother to learn it?" She looked away. "You don't have to. You won't be back." She walked out of the tent and crouched down, putting her head on her knees and wrapping an arm around them, resting the other on the beaten grass.

-o-o-o-

The rest of those in the tent looked at each other. Zen looked at Liam and tipped his head at Ilena. Liam walked silently out of the tent and crouched down next to Ilena and talked to her quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay with that location?" Zen asked Mitsuhide and Kiki, indicating the central place of the tent. They looked that direction and nodded. It didn't matter to them, except they were close by him.

Mitsuhide walked over to that area, where the soldiers had already set the cross poles, but not yet tied up the walls. He motioned to one of the soldiers tieing them up. "Move that one this way further." He pointed to the main cross pole of Ilena's space, then motioned for it to come further towards the center. He paced from the second shorter cross pole that would be the joint wall of Zen's space and Mitsuhide and Kiki's space two and a half paces. "This is large enough." Kiki nodded agreement. He stayed there until the pole was shifted, then the main poles marked for placement of the cross pole.

"I assume our access will be through the center of the wall from the back side?" Mitsuhide asked the man.

"Whichever you want," he was answered.

"Do that for now, but we'll need at least corner access to the rooms on either side as well." He got a nod. "The maids on the opposite side will also need access into the Regent's room, and access to their own room. Maybe from the front, though, instead of the back."

Kiki nodded slowly, not really sure either. "If it's the guard station, maybe a 'hall' like that one on the other side, from the back third to the front third against the far wall, narrowing the maid's room a little, would be a good idea. Then they can get in from whichever direction they need to, and the men can get to the front from inside."

Mitsuhide and Zen both nodded, and a pole was set to mark the hallway. "I think leave the back part open for now," Zen said. "All five are so used to being together now, that it won't be much different than the old Regent's suite. If anything, the spacing will be about the same but the atmosphere much more friendly." He ran a hand over his face. "As a matter of fact, this tent is even more closed in than the suite, isn't it?" A slow blush crept over his face.

"Oh, my, that is difficult, isn't it," Kiki said calmly, folding her arms at him.

Zen opened his mouth, then closed it again, turned and went to join Ilena outside the tent, looking away from it. He stood silent until he'd recovered. Quietly, he said. "I see the problem. ...It's a bit late to have another one built isn't it?" Ilena nodded, her chin still resting on her knees. "I could have them send the royal tent. There's time for it to come."

"It'd have to go up behind this one," Ilena said. "And it would have to look like this one is yours...except we'll bring it back every year and you won't be in it again. ...Not insurmountable, just confusing for a few years."

"Hmm...no. If all my men are in tents like mine - and they are - that will be consistent. Behind is fine. I want you two to be the face of Wilant and Clarines to them anyway."

"It's more work and more soldiers," Ilena said. She wasn't arguing, just pointing out facts.

"True."

She sighed. "Send for it if you want. We'll have them practice setting up both, and the whole encampment. We should see what it looks like to make a final determination. But if it takes half the day to set up all the tents and another half day to take them all down, it isn't going to work."

"True." Zen paused. "I'll send for it...unless you're going to hit me for making another last minute change."

Ilena made a small snort, then shook her head. "It's why I was here. I'd already added it."

"Do you need tents for the footsoldiers of yours?" Zen asked her.

"No. They'll sleep under the cloaks just fine. That's what they usually do. ...Unless you've got enough pup tents for twelve hundred."

"I do," he answered quietly.

"Gods, don't say that," Ilena said, burying her head again. "I don't want to be reminded that we're representing a nation that can destroy another one right now, and are that prepared to do it."

"Ilena," Zen said impatiently. "What the hell do you think you've been preparing for, then?"

"Destroying a nation and taking it over," she said.

Zen hit her on the head. She didn't react. He went back to standing next to her, his arms folded again.

Finally she said, "It's my own people, Zen. It isn't me. They aren't trained soldiers, and I don't want them to believe they are. They will take us down. They are that dangerous. They need to be blinded to it. Right now this is a paid job, fun and games. An adventure. It needs to stay that way."

That he could understand. He nodded. "Cloaks it is, then. And a fancy tent for us, two if we can manage it, plus enough for my soldiers to keep up internal appearances."

Ilena nodded, then sighed. Liam rubbed her head. Zen batted his hand away and rubbed it himself. She leaned into it until they both relaxed. He left his hand there, seemingly having forgotten it.

"...At least it doesn't have a bathtub the size of a swimming pool and gilded faucets and handles and mirrors on each side wall," Zen murmured.

"It would appear larger if it did have the mirrors," Ilena answered, but morosely.

"Who would have thought we'd be moving from a stationary prison orphanage to a mobile one?" Kiki said to Mitsuhide quietly behind them.

"I hope Shirayuki's five survive," he answered back.

"I hope _Shirayuki_ survives," Zen replied.

"You're going to bring her for sure, then?" Ilena raised an eyebrow at him, looking up at him.

Zen sighed, then looked away. "Are you going to let me leave her behind?" It was directed at all the rest of them. They didn't bother to answer.


	6. Preparing to Enter the Camp of the Enemy

**CHAPTER 6 Preparing to Enter the Camp of the Enemy**

"It really is like the Regent's wing, only nicer in construction, isn't it?" Shirayuki said in wonder, lightly brushing a woven wall of the castle tent with her fingers.

Zen nodded, gripping his arm. His arms were folded in an attempt to not touch her just yet. They had arrived, all ten anticipated newcomers all at once, mid afternoon the day after being called. To get there that quickly they had traveled fast, or not slept much. "I've ordered for the Royal tent to be brought, but General Garen couldn't send it with you. It's coming more openly and should arrive by this evening. We'll have it set up tomorrow with all the others to see how it will work. Ilena's going to time them during full set up and take down to see if there's any time left to travel in between. If not, we'll all be in here."

Neither of them could quite repress a shudder. Not that this tent wasn't nice, but that it brought to mind the memories of what they had been living. "It's much nicer now, Zen," Shirayuki reassured him. "With the men and ladies downstairs, only two to a room, except Dane who gets to have one to himself, and Rutherford and Tanner upstairs in the old nursery so they're close by, it actually feels not only roomy but lonely." She looked surprised she'd said it and clamped her mouth shut.

Zen pulled back the wall. "This is our room, if we're in this tent," he said, letting her in before following her and letting the wall drop back down.

Shirayuki looked around, then up at the high ceiling, though the walls didn't go all the way up. "It is big enough, I suppose," she said.

"For a tent," Zen agreed. He reached out cautiously to take her fingers in his. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there with you to see it, and keep you company. If it's as lonely as you say for one, I may actually find myself approving of it with two." He took her in his arms and pulled her to his chest and held her. Moving slowly since he was having troubles with his restraint and he needed to be very careful with Shirayuki, he slid his hand behind her head and kissed her temple. "Even in a standard room in the garrison, it's been lonely. ...I suspect size has little to do with it."

Shirayuki's arms were around him, holding him as closely to her as he was holding her. "That's likely true," she turned her head and kissed his ear.

Zen kissed her forehead and she lifted her face and he slowly bent to kiss her lips. She met him as hungry as he was and he had to pause and breathe carefully. He put his mouth by her ear, "Shirayuki…," her hands clutched the back of his jacket and he shivered, "I know it's not...but...I've told them to let us alone until we're done...if you're willing."

"Zen…," Shirayuki paused and shivered also, "I - I don't want to wait. I've missed you so much," there were tears in her eyes. "I feel...exposed, it's true, but," she actually giggled, "for some reason it doesn't feel any different than what it's been like for the whole time we've been married."

"Except the first night," Zen said.

Shirayuki shook her head. "Maybe you could forget Rutherford was in the suite with us, but I couldn't. Maybe the time of rest in between, though, before I knew he was there."

Zen nodded, then took her lips again. "I really can't wait, unless you say 'no' now."

Shirayuki tipped her head up and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then pulled his head to her shoulder and said in his ear, "Yes."

After all the 'no's' Zen had been telling himself for the last three weeks, hearing her 'yes' was like having a heavy weight taken off of his shoulders and he sank to the floor, pulling her with him, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat and the heat of tears wanting to well up. He wasn't sure why, but Ilena's words came unbidden, _Try that again, and this time let it just happen_. Zen took a breath. "Will you say that again?" he asked.

Shirayuki looked at him, confused. He waited, so she said again, "Yes."

Zen let the word work its way through him. He lifted his head to kiss her through his tears. "It was worth it to call you back, just to hear that word."

"...Have you been telling yourself 'no' all this time, Zen?" Shirayuki asked. She looked at him intently with those physician's eyes that inspected the minutest details.

Zen paused, then nodded. "Not just about you, about a lot of things, though you were the hardest to say 'no' to and about."

"Zen...it's okay for you to say 'yes'." Shirayuki touched his cheek gently, wiping away the tears with her palm. "Even if the only person you can say it to is me. If it's the word you need to hear, then I will say it to you." She looked at him closely, then said, "Yes, Zen. You can have me. Yes, Zen. I will come when you call for me. ...Yes, Zen. You can have Ilena. Yes, Zen. You have an Obi who is devoted to you and obedient, only ever saying 'yes' to you himself. Yes, Zen. You can say 'yes' to yourself. Even if it's to have your own castle wing built just for you, or to fight for someone you love. All of us want you to say 'yes' to yourself more often, to love yourself and to be kind to yourself. There is plenty to do and to be. We want you to also be these things, too." Zen's eyes, ears, and heart were only full of her and her words, and he was drowning in them as they healed his heart.

Shirayuki pushed him to the ground firmly but gently. "I need you Zen." She kissed him and began to undo his top jacket clasp. "Say 'yes' to me, too." A tear welled up in her eye.

Zen looked at that tear in wonder and reached up to catch it on his thumb. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Yes, Shirayuki. You can come and be with me. ...Yes, Shirayuki. You are intelligent and wise. Yes, Shirayuki, I do appreciate all the hard work you do all for me. Yes, Shirayuki, I do love you." He pulled her down to kiss her. "Yes, you can have me. Yes, you can call for me, and I will hear you." She kissed his neck, her red hair falling softly on his face. He gently pulled it off and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled slightly. "And if I don't, yes, Ilena will scold me and make sure I turn around and listen properly...and Obi, too, and Mitsuhide, and Kiki. They will protect us. ...Including right now. They know we are saying 'yes' now. May I?" He held her closely to him and felt her nod. He stopped saying 'no', and finally said 'yes' to himself.

-o-o-o-

"No!" Leah said angrily.

Ilena sighed and looked at her nurse and surrogate mother unhappily. She reached out a hand and Leah scowled. "Fine. Come with me." Ilena turned and led the way out of her room in the garrison. Leah had no choice but to follow. Because everyone was worried about them both, they all followed. Rio just behind Leah, trying to be her support. Liam trailing behind that because he was worried about Ilena who was his responsibility also, but farther behind because he was the interloper as far as Leah was concerned. Marcus and Henry close to either side of Ilena because that was their rightful and expected place.

"Marcus, Henry, keep this place free of eyes," Ilena ordered. She had brought them to the list, one of the private ones. They peeled off to take protective positions. Ilena led the rest of them into the middle of the list. She waved at Rio and Liam and they stepped back out of the list. She set her face and looked at Leah calmly, but sternly, her arms crossed. "Defend yourself, and attack if you're able."

Leah's eyes went wide momentarily, then she went back to angry again. Ilena spun and kicked. Leah defended easily, pushing the leg aside, then grabbing it and going for a kidney punch. Ilena dropped with a twist to put her opposite hand on the ground and the kidney lower than the punch. The twist pulled Leah off balance and made her let go of the leg. Ilena reached up her free upper hand and caught the hand that had been holding her leg and pulled Leah over her. Leah tucked into a roll and twisted at the end of it to be facing Ilena again. Ilena had lifted herself into a crouch, her knees separated, her hands relaxed and waiting, arms resting on her knees. Her face was anything but relaxed, however. She was looking at Leah as if to make her fall backwards just with her gaze. She suddenly lunged forward, planted her left hand on the ground and swung her legs around to kick at Leah from the side. Leah stepped back, out of the way of the feet, then swayed forward again to plant herself.

Ilena quickly spun around to face Leah again and rose to standing. They faced each other for a moment, then Leah leapt towards Ilena with a ferocious look on her face, her fingers bent as if cat's claws, reaching out to claw at Ilena or grab her arms. Ilena turned sideways and stepped into Leah's center, between the claws, caught her with her shoulder and lifted her up while her left hand pulled on Leah's arm, pulling her forward and over her head. Leah flipped to land on her feet hard, and her breath caught in a small gasp. She was stunned for just a moment, then she spun around to face Ilena again, anger and frustration on her face. She attacked with a left backhand followed immediately with a right roundhouse kick. Ilena ducked under both of them, coming up just in time to grab Leah's right leg from the back. She pulled it towards herself briefly, then shoved with all her might, her knees bending to give it more power.

Leah spun to land on her hands, her toes on the ground. She pulled her feet up under her, then launched into a back flip, spinning to land on her feet right in front of Ilena and her hands, tucked in for the spin, came flying apart to give Ilena a crossed double slap, her eyes hard. Ilena leaned back on her back leg just far enough to dodge the slap, then came up the middle, her hands together until they were just in front of Leah's chest. Then they came apart and she pushed on Leah with a great double handed blow to the chest. Leah didn't move far, but Ilena had used the force not to move Leah, but to launch herself backwards away from Leah, landing on her feet again, still facing Leah, but now five feet away.

Leah looked at her wide eyed as she put her hand to her chest, taking a careful testing breath. When Ilena was sure that Leah didn't have a cracked rib, she relaxed back into her fighting stance, her eyes watchful of Leah's next move.

"Damn you, girl," Leah said to her, angrily.

"I'm not a girl anymore, Leah," Ilena said quietly. "But we'll keep going until you're willing to admit it."

Leah swirled into a twisting whirlwind, rushing at Ilena with legs and fists. Ilena, watching with her speed increased vision, took a breath, then stepped to her right with a quarter turn and with what looked like a gentle touch reached out and pushed. Leah was sprawled on the ground on four points again. She bounced back up and came at Ilena again with forward kicks. Ilena blocked them for a bit, backing up, then as one foot came down and the other was coming up, Ilena hooked the foot that had just planted with her toe and pulled at the same time she blocked the other foot upwards instead of down. Leah was on her back, the wind knocked out of her again the second time.

Again, Ilena didn't press the advantage, instead backing up two long steps and setting herself, watching Leah carefully. Leah's face contorted, and this time into tears of rage and impotence. Her fists clenched and so did her teeth. When she could take a full breath, she was up on her feet again. Ilena looked at her with compassion this time, waiting for the next attack. This time the attack was juvenile and Ilena dodged it until she could wrap Leah in her arms, trapping the arms that were trying to attack her. Holding her nurse closely to her, she said in her ear, "Nana. I love you. You have always been here for me. You have cared for me more than anyone; worried for me most; helped me when there was no other to help me, nor even any hope." Ilena's tears dripped from her own face and she took a ragged breath. "Thank you for coming to rescue me again." She paused, then kissed Leah on the side of the head and just held her.

Leah stood rigid, waiting. Ilena waited as well, tightening her hold slightly, pulling Leah into her more. Finally Leah moved to wiggle an arm free and Ilena let her have it. Leah reached up with that hand and hit Ilena on the top of the head, just enough to be a firm thump. Ilena let her do it and stood still, holding on to Leah. Then she put her head down on Leah's shoulder. Leah gave up and put the freed arm around Ilena's shoulders and held her, too.

Leah closed her eyes and sighed. "You are an impossible woman, Ilena Polov Wisteria."

Ilena grinned into Leah's shoulder. "Yes, I am. And so are you Leah Undel Thorin."

Leah's face slowly crumpled and she finally cried. Ilena lifted her head and pulled Leah's head to her shoulder and held her calmly, though she was still breathing a bit hard from the fighting. After a bit, she kissed the side of Leah's head again. "I love you, Nana. I need you. Please stay with me."

There was a pause, then Leah slipped down to one knee and bowed her head. "I am yours to command."

Ilena was still looking the direction she had been looking when she kissed Leah, but now her face was set firm and calm again. She reached her hand down to Leah, and Leah took it and gave it a kiss of fealty. Ilena slowly looked down at Leah, her eyes glinting as the falcon. "You will work with your new partner, Liam. Your first order is to go with him and tell him your story and hear his. Rio will be assigned a new partner at a later time, and you may go to her as you have until this time. Until we are with Obi again, she will act as my partner. She may come to you as she has before, and you will allow it, remembering that the both of you are the best supports to understanding each other. But you will learn how to be Liam's partner and teach him what he needs to know. If I have to punish you, I will not be kind, and it will be sudden and swift."

When Ilena had been silent enough to signify the orders were complete, Leah bowed more deeply. "Yes, Princess Ilena," she said calmly. She rose, still in a bow, stepping back from being so close to Ilena, only rising fully when she was far enough away for it to be both a respectful and a safe distance. Ilena looked at her calmly in the eyes, until Leah bowed her head slightly. Then Ilena nodded and turned away from her a quarter turn, exposing Liam and Rio to her sight, but not taking her eyes off Leah. Leah bowed again and walked past Ilena to stand facing Liam and Rio. She looked into Rio's eyes for a moment, her face softening slightly. She nodded and Rio gave her a small, sad smile and nodded back, her hand reaching out slightly, then dropping back.

Leah turned to look at Liam, and her face was neutral, her eyes still not quite trusting. "Where is a place we may speak in private?"

Liam bowed to her slightly and motioned away from the list, inviting her. She nodded and they walked away. When they were past Marcus and Henry, and out of sight, Ilena sighed and relaxed, and her face was sad. Marcus and Henry turned towards her, watching. Ilena held out her arms and Rio ran into them, burying her face in her mistress's shoulder. Ilena nodded at Henry and Marcus and they walked slowly into the list to stand near the two women.

-o-o-o-

 _Become purchaseable_. The man known in the underworld as 'the Whisperer' nodded his head and whispered back a stream of mostly unintelligible affirmations that summed to ' _okay_ '.

Three days later he sent back, _Mother, they pay with threats and intimidation, not with coin._

The Mother replied with, _Pretend to do their will and complain to the other Children. We will punish them when they are ripe_.

The Mother only spoke to him in short sentences and only briefly, the way he liked it. He preferred to do the talking, his own voice calming to him. He had done it since he was a child, when others had begun avoiding him because of his fits of sudden razor sharp rages. He could interact with the real world, but he didn't prefer it. He preferred his whisper world. He'd been alone in that world until his whispers drew Children. They were willing to sit with him and listen, curiously at first. He had wondered at them, but they had merely quietly kept him company and he became comfortable with that, happy to have those around him, even if only a few, who were warm and quiet.

They had eventually begun interrupting him, but only briefly at the times he paused. To give him food to eat, or something he had wished for in his whispered ramblings, always saying they were from Mother. Then they started saying, _Mother is coming_ , and one day _Mother has come_. Because he'd never had others who could hear him until the Children, he was more curious than angry when he heard another voice whisper to him the same as he whispered to himself, though he didn't see a face.

 _Whisperer, I am Mother. You have called in my wind and I have come. What do you need?_ She'd listened to him whisper to her until he was done speaking, then had only answered, _I will give it to you, if you will be my Child also, like the others_.

The Whisperer had blinked. No one claimed him, only ran in fear or rejected him. But the Children hadn't, and now The Mother, who could hear his whispers and speak them back to him, would claim him as hers. He'd accepted, and she was gone, but her voice still came to him whenever he called for her, which wasn't often. She'd left her other Children with him to continue to keep him company and see he was cared for so he didn't have to go out into the world. This was the third time she'd asked him to, though. He only went when she asked, and he did what he'd always done before, having been taught it as his way of life. This was easy, simple, acceptable.

-o-o-o-

Obi lay on the grass, his hands behind his head, watching the few small white clouds scud across the sky. It made it look like Master's laugh, the sparkle in his blue eyes the same color as this sky. Obi smiled slightly in reaction. He was relaxed, the news that Master had finally called for Mistress and Mistress was coming immediately to his call had done it. Obi closed his eyes and saw the two of them, sitting together on the bench in the garden outside the second floor of the residential wing the aides of the Prince had shared until the wedding, and had been given to Obi and Ilena for their household and the Department of Intelligence offices.

Those two were the only two who had ever used that garden, really. The other residents of the wing had been required to stand guard over them. Obi's heart swelled with pride. He'd always enjoyed watching them being shyly tender towards each other, even while at the same time internally wishing and encouraging them to break their restraints and, _just kiss each other, already!_ Obi grinned. They never really had. It made them both blush like crazy for weeks whenever they did, until Obi could distract Mistress enough to get her to calm down, and Mister and Miss Kiki could work Master into enough exhaustion he could calm down.

Obi breathed a few breaths, floating in that feeling - calm happiness. He fell asleep for a brief time and when he woke up, he was still calm, and the sky was still Master blue. "Whelp!" he suddenly sat up into a crouch, his arm on his knee. "I guess it's time."

He looked south and sang. He didn't belt it out, but he didn't hold back either. He was making a statement this afternoon. He was calling. He was saying he was the Marluk', without saying it. He was saying Master was the All, and he meant it. And he was calling the Children of the Naluk' to him because she had sent them to protect him and his people. Maybe he wasn't really the Marluk'. He probably wasn't. He grinned. It was a story to use to his advantage, just like all the stories he'd used over the years, made up by him or others. Only this time, he got to be a god and one of the most powerful and influential persons he knew was playing along with him, making the story more real than any of the other stories he'd pretended to live. Making it more alive; more fun. He couldn't help but get into character.

He loved playing with his wife, and he knew she loved watching him at play. She loved to get into character and play almost as much as he did. She was too intense to 'play' with it as much as he did, but that was okay. It meant he was pushed to play his parts to his full capacity and beyond, and that thrilled him as well. She held his interest like no other person ever had. Life was _never_ dull around her. But he loved most to get lost in her. He couldn't do that here. He'd never wake from his dreaming. But he _could_ play with her to the depths and breadths he wanted to. So...here he was the Marluk'. Fully. The one rule to the game was that he wasn't allowed to admit it out loud. He loved it. It was his kind of game and it held a sufficient challenge to keep him on his toes, his wits sharp.

With his sharp cat's hearing and eyes, the hearing accentuated by his further training at the bequest of his wife, he heard them coming from a long distance off, the Children of Chaos and Change. The Naluk' was the embodiment, the physical personification of Change, that rose from the spirit of wisdom. She brought with her words of wisdom and warning and change followed her. That change was often seen as 'chaos' by the clans. All change brought some level of chaos until it became normal again. To Obi, Ilena was as much the real Naluk' just from that description as anyone could ever be thought to be. Without even trying. It was just her natural nature. She couldn't open her mouth without spouting wisdom or sowing chaos and change. Hadn't she changed all of them at the castle, Master included, when she'd come? It was no wonder the Lord of Tarc and those from Tarc who had any contact with her looked at her with those eyes that judged her and said she must be that one.

It made the game that much more intense, just like her. In her intensity, she was playing it for keeps. A man would really die. A nation would really be subjugated. In the Tarc lore Obi and Ilena were already husband and wife - the Naluk' and Marluk' being set that way. The Lord of Tarc had no claim and had already lost from before his birth. He had only seen truth. It was the one truth that came from his mouth, and the only one, Obi was sure of it. The Lord of Tarc was trying to teach his people that Ilena was the Naluk' because he'd seen it with his own eyes. The trouble was, his mind was already corrupted by the time Ilena had come, and he'd been unable to discern her words of wisdom and warning, turning from them, his mind becoming even darker than it had been. But that one light it had never been able to let go of.

Neither had Obi. He had seen that light and remembered it his whole life. The flash of light when he was eight and it had claimed him. The light falling on him four years later for a year and a half, burning into his heart and his memory, until it had sustained him from a distance all the years he ran and grew stronger. Finding out that light burned so brightly once she'd come for him again that he could neither look away nor flee it. She hadn't let it burn him, but had slowly brought him up to be as bright as her so that he could stand beside her. He wasn't quite her equal yet, but he could feel it. At the end of this test he would be, and he fiercely rejoiced for it.

He opened his mouth again and sang fiercely with that joy, calling the Children to him again, and he could feel it, their rolling and the thunder of the hooves and feet that approached. His heart beat faster with that thunder and as they began to swirl around him, gold-green like the grass as if the All were lifting and rolling around him, he began to dance within that dance of theirs. They laughed and called to each other and some danced with him. He grinned fiercely at them, his eyes catching theirs and demanding obedience and submission. If they resisted, his dance was shown to be just as fierce as his joy and they were knocked off their horses and gasping for breath, the submission forced. Once they caught their breath, they bowed to him, giving him their obedience. When all of them had submitted, Obi twirled an end to his dance and lept up on the back of his horse, so they could all see and hear him.

"Welcome. Who do you follow?"

"The King!" They all cried together.

"Thank you," he bowed from the back of his horse gallantly. "Who do you obey?"

"The Queen!"

"She'll be glad to hear that." Obi grinned at them. "I'll be sure to let her know tonight you said so." He waved at the ones still on the ground. "Mount up. I'll take you to where we're camped. Tomorrow will be our planning meeting. Tonight will be a feast... _if_ you lot find enough meat in this empty plain for us to have one. I'm not feeding you _my_ last bite to eat. Get your own."

They growled and laughed at him, already knowing it was that or starve on this plain. None of them, not even Obi, could carry enough food to survive the distances of travel in Tarc. Only Regent Zen and his mile of supply carts could do that. That would only come when he came.

-o-o-o-

 _Obi to Ilena - We're ready. We feasted with the Children of Chaos and Change last night. They follow the King and obey the Queen, by their own admission. Now we're ready to prepare with you for tomorrow's entrance into the tents of your enemy. Are you prepared, or do you still fear too much? What can I do to help you?_

Obi sat at the door to his tent, his three men arrayed behind him - Thayne to his right, Justinian behind him, Petroi to his left. Behind his tent and to either side reclined or sat all of her Children of Night who had come the afternoon before. They looked like mounds of the earth and grass, as if large rodents had dug up the earth all around them. Petroi and Thayne were already recognized by the Children as the Queen's Messengers. Because Obi, as King, had made them submit, the submission requirements on the Messengers was less, and they had been accepted quickly after only having to hit a few troublesome Children. Justinian was protected, as evidenced by how they sat. All of the Children knew that if they touched him, one or all of the three others sitting before them would exact swift and harsh punishment for it. They were here for fun and adventure. It wasn't worth it to touch him...but they could look, and they did until they were bored. That entertainment had worn off by mid morning, so Justinian was finally starting to relax a little. Obi was glad. It helped him to stay focused if Justinian was relaxed.

 _Ilena to Obi - We're gathering. It's a determination to see who should be involved. Liam suddenly learned to understand yesterday morning, surprising even himself, so he no longer needs a translator...but now we have Mistress Shirayuki and her four who can't hear yet. I want her to hear so we can know her wisdom as well. Often her one sentence can clear the muddiest waters. ...You know Master Zen_. Obi nodded. Master would protect her from everything bad or hurtful in the world if he could. Ilena was trying to teach him that was more dangerous than letting her know what she needed to know, though Ilena also protected her from what she didn't need to know.

 _Master Zen is doing much better now, though. Seeing and touching Mistress Shirayuki was what he needed. She said he needed to hear "yes" and be given permission to say it. When he finally could give himself enough permission to say "yes" to her request to come, and "yes" to himself to allow her to come, she was able to say the rest of the "yeses" to him he needed to hear. We're all happy because of it._

Obi grinned. Everyone, not just him, was happy because of it. _I'm also happy because of it. I napped smiling yesterday._ It would take her a while to hear that, but he wanted to say it at the time he heard and felt it. She would understand.

 _There's a thing I need to tell you. I have partnered your brother with Leah, and made Rio my partner until I find another for her, though when you and I are together we're partners. It's because she shouldn't be alone. I haven't prevented Leah and Rio, but Leah is required to learn to be Liam's partner and to teach him what he needs to know. She was disobedient and I was required to punish her. I've warned her that next time punishment will be swift and terrible._

Obi raised an eyebrow. This was a new thing. Never had she partnered a male and female pair, only male to male and female to female. Also Leah was never punished by Ilena. If anything it was the other way around. He frowned slightly, and Petroi leaned to him and put his hand on Obi's shoulder. Quietly he said, "Leah is the same as Liam. ...and the Whisperer."

Obi stared at Petroi, his mouth open. Petroi chuckled. _Mother. I explained to Father why you've partnered them. He is in shock. We'll help him recover before the meeting starts._

Obi finally blinked. "Is Grandfather the same? His one punch to me was quite painful."

Petroi shook his head. "He has different training. He is like the usuri, so Mistress Ilena is calm for him."

Obi nodded his head. Justinian nodded even more and Obi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Justinian looked away embarrassed as soon as he realized he'd let the nod out. "Ah, eh, they are very calming. I noticed Grandfather was also. I also wouldn't want an usuri to hit me."

Obi grinned. "It's the calm of the powerful who doesn't need to prove himself." Petroi nodded, and so did Thayne.

Since Ilena had paused in her sending, Petroi's message made it back to her before any more was said. They received back, _This is Liam. Leah and I have an understanding now and she is no longer angry, though like all things the partnership will take time. We'll take care of Mistress Ilena for you, Master Obi, together. She is already stronger for having made the changes and having everyone with her now. Last night she was able to wake from the nightmare without tears, and she said she'd been successfully fighting her enemy when we woke her._

Obi breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm glad. Thank you for strengthening my wife so that I might be strengthened. Ilena, consider yourself kissed deeply and long, and your head rubbed until your hair is knotted. Please continue to work hard_. There were grins and a few cat calls and whistles at his sending that kind of kiss, and he briefly grinned in response. _Then, if you're feeling like fighting, shall we plan? The Children indeed look like the restless All. I danced with them when they came to my call and it was glorious. I should like to see the amazement on the faces of the clans were I to do it in front of them. If we are beset and about to fall, I'll use it and we'll win for their swords will fall from their hands of their own accord. We could deal death, but we would only have to pick up the swords from the ground and send them running home with their tails between their legs._ His men, the Children, roared with approval. He didn't quiet them this time, but he did warn them with his look. They didn't need to give away their position. They settled back.

 _I believe I've understood the clans enough now to get him to say the things I need to hear. I'll tell you what we've thought to do. Please consider it with us and give us your words of wisdom and warning, all of you._

Obi told them the plan he and his three had worked out after they left the fourth clan. It was until nearly nightfall that they spoke and worked out details. By mutual consent they paused for the evening meal, that being Mistress's requirement, that meals be times of rest and not pushed aside.

 _Obi…_ Obi looked up towards the south in surprise, it was tentative. It had to be only one person, a voice he'd thought he wouldn't hear on this plain. He glanced at the setting sun. It was not quite red, still being orange. He watched it from the corner of his eye as his ears faced south. _I'm glad Ilena strengthened Zen until he sent for me. I've missed all of you, including you. Ilena says I may talk to you during dinner, since it's not business, but conversation._ Obi swallowed, and pushed his tears back down. His wife loved him.

… _I've seen the palace tent. They've set it up and called for the military tent of the Regent. It's been set up now as well. It is ugly in comparison, but the palace tent is just like the Regent's wing, except more beautifully constructed. None of us think we can survive in just it, though it might be fun for one night to be together like that. A full week march will send us all back into the insanity Ilena pulled us from in renovating the Regent's wing. That is very nice now. Everyone has room - I had too much all by myself - and the new bathroom is calmingly just a bathroom. We could almost just stay there, but we've already had too much trauma, and I still want you and Ilena with us_. Obi put his hand behind his head in his usual physical expression of pleased embarrassment, like Justinian's looking away, and rubbed the hair on the back of his head. The sun was now the red on the horizon that matched her hair and he blushed to see it right after her words. _Stay safe. I will hope to see you soon. ...And, Obi...scold him for me, too_.

Obi grinned. Mistress was feisty, really, in the end. _Mistress, it is very good to hear your voice. I'm glad you've come for Master, and for the rest of us. Whether it is a palace, tent, or under the stars, it matters not to me as long as I can be with the rest of you. Even being able to share a dinner and conversation across the distance is enough for me. To receive your words as the sun here was walking through it's colors to match your hair was particularly meaningful to me. Thank you. I will do as you ask, though if you were to ask to do it yourself, I would keep him alive long enough you could. ...Mister and Miss Kiki. I'll leave it to you._ Obi could see them looking up in surprise that he would have addressed them when they heard it, but they would understand and only nod and go back to eating. It was enough.

After dinner, there was the final wrap up of the planning for the next day. Then the Department reports - they had received local and regional reports that morning knowing they were going to have the afternoon conference. Late into the night, Obi was leaning his back on Thayne's back as Thayne sat nursing a drink of water as if it were alcohol - a thing they didn't have access to outside the clan tents unless they won some in a bet. He was now finally talking just to his wife, though she surely had others with her the same as he did. Likely Liam, Leah, Marcus, and Henry...probably Rio unless she was getting the bedroom ready for the night. ...Actually... _Rio. Speak to Father. Even though Ilena has set you with her, there are things about this that are difficult for you. Liam, be my arms._ Obi waited, pulling a blade of grass and putting it between his teeth.

Thayne turned his head. "You think she needs a clearing?"

"Yes. I don't know her full story, but I know that loneliness is part of it. To have Leah taken from her is surely difficult. Even Ilena said that she'll partner with Rio so that Rio isn't alone." Thane turned back and nodded his head, resting his chin on his arm. "Justinian," Obi called, "come here. Come be Rio for me."

Justinian walked out of the tent to stand in front of Obi. "Really, Master Obi? I thought I was already done?"

"So is Rio. This is new."

Justinian folded his arms. "You want me to do that when there are how many nightwalkers surrounding us, watching your every word and move? I think not."

Obi sat up and leaned forward, crooking his finger at Justinian until he relented enough to lean in. Obi grabbed his arm, and Justinian melted from that space so he grabbed air, but held his ground. Obi held his closed hand there and asked, "Justinian...how do you think these came to follow Mother?" Justinian's brow furrowed in thought. He shook his head. "She cleared them all as well. How many will be able to sit through a clearing by Father when it hasn't happened yet for any of them?" Justinian looked at Obi, eyes wide, and Thayne smiled for Justinian kindly from over Obi's shoulder, having turned somewhat to see him. "Come be Rio...and each of them, so that tomorrow there will be no darkness, only firm eyes and hands."

Justinian stared at Obi, then finally sighed and relented, settling in Obi's lap just as Rio answered them from the south. He really couldn't refuse his master, even when he really wanted to. He would lace his food with something nasty tomorrow, though, if he'd lied about the men around them needing this, too. A Lord in training who did not do that which was needful, only that which was willful, needed punishment to learn the difference.

The next morning, as they went about their morning chores, they began to hear whisperings among the Children that silenced when they were near. Finally Obi said quietly to the Messengers as the four took down the tent after breakfast, "Find out what it is." They couldn't afford restlessness when they needed sharp focus. Their packed things were set on the ground for now. They wouldn't move from here until later in the day. First they were going to practice what had been decided on the afternoon before.

As they worked with their groups, the Messengers casually listened and worked the men until they were willing to speak. When Obi and his three came together again at the lunch hour, they explained it to him. Obi snorted a laugh and Justinian's eyes were round. When they were done eating, Obi stood and addressed the Children. "You've been arguing a strange thing you ought to have just spoken aloud. Ask me your questions."

"What is he to you and to the Queen?"

"Why does he sit in that position?"

"How did he come?"

Obi held up his hand. "That's sufficient." He refolded his arms. "Justinian was searched out carefully by my wife and brought to me, a gift, yet a burden, to teach me the lessons necessary to become that which I never wanted to be, except for her. He's been a blessing on this journey, but he began as all of you and was changed by Mother the same. He sits in that position because we protect him. He's precious to Mother, and to us." Obi paused. "Is this sufficient for you to decide? Tell me the arguments for and against."

"Child."

"That's confusing to the day Children of the Family," came the argument from somewhere else, and many nodded.

"Oh? That is very thoughtful of you," Obi said. "It would confuse us, too. All of you are child and children to us."

"Gift."

"Don't like it," growled from somewhere.

"Why Gift?" Obi asked. "He has been a gift, but only from Mother to me."

"He is our gift from Father," came back the response.

Obi smiled, and it was the smile of Father and they couldn't look at it calmly.

"Is there another name?"

"...Treasure." It came quietly from the back.

Obi raised an eyebrow. "Mmm...I like that better. A treasure can be a burden, whereas a gift isn't usually, unless it's your great-aunt's underwear her mother knit for her." He rubbed his hair as they chuckled at his joke. "It also explains why we protect him so closely, and matches her calling him one of her special persons. They are all treasures to her, above that of Child, though similar." He put his hand down and looked at them. "Will you call him Queen's Treasure, then?"

"Or King's Treasure."

"Treasure of the Crown."

"Crown."

"Queen's Crown."

Obi shook his head and held up his hand. "No. It is Queen's Messengers, Queen's Guards, and Queen of Knight and Queen's Knight. He is not the crown, Master is that. Call him Queen's Treasure. Do not the guards protect the treasure of the Queen and King? It will be sufficient."

There was silence, then nods all around. Obi turned to Justinian. "Then it's settled. You are officially the Queen's Treasure. Now you know how you will be faced in the cities and how to call yourself when they ask. Then they'll know that you aren't to be touched, for you're protected jealously. Those who touch the Queen's Treasure will call upon themselves the wrath of the House, the King, the Queen's Messengers and Guards, and ...the Knight." His look was hard when he added the final one, and nervous silence went through the assembled Children of night. Obi looked at the Children again. "Let it be known through all of Wilant and beyond." The Children bowed their heads to the ground. He looked at them, then turned his back to them and returned to his seat and ate quietly for the remainder of the meal until he looked at Justinian. "I think she'll like it very much," he said. Justinian blushed very red until he put his hands over his face. He didn't put anything terrible into Obi's meal that day.

Later, Justinian found a moment to stand near Obi and ask quietly, "Is that normal?"

"What?" Obi asked him.

"For the nightwalkers to be so fussed about a name?"

Obi smiled. "Yes. It helps them to understand, particularly those at the top. You were placed at the top but with no understanding. They did it to me also, the first time I showed my face. I refused King at the time and they had as much difficulty, finally settling on Queen's Consort. I didn't like it much better at the time, but already knew by then I would be the Second Princess's Consort whether I wanted it or not, and so did they, so it stuck, until the dinner just before we left. Then they wouldn't let it anymore, but made me take King." He looked away. "By then Ilena also wanted me to take King. She was as forceful as they were at that dinner." Obi shrugged. "Now, I'm already it and also understand why it's my title." He glanced at Justinian. "Can you understand now also, your own?"

Justinian looked away, then nodded once, and on his face was fierce pride. Obi smiled again. "Yes, I see it. You do." His attention was taken then and Justinian returned to his own duties.

Late that afternoon, they began their travels to be near the Lord of Tarc's tents, but not so close as to have to enter them according to the customs of Tarc. There, Obi pitched his tent and the four only sat to be seen, the Children hiding elsewhere, but close enough by to protect if the clan would come out to fight them. He held to his usual evening routine of talking to his wife, and the whispers of the Children also sounded around just outside the feeding grounds of the Lord of Tarc and the Saddle Clan. Near the spies the Lord of Tarc sent out to watch them, sometimes a flicker of movement on the land, not that of wind, would catch an eye and when the spies returned to him, they spoke of the strange whispers and movements on the land outside the feeding grounds, and the Candidate Clan Head who stood and whispered and listened to the whispers, who stared at the sky until it was no longer blue, and who bowed to the red setting sun when it was leaving the sky. The Lord of Tarc didn't sleep well that night, his doubt and worry gnawing at him, the same as his excitement goaded him to welcome this man into his tent to hear what he would say. His devious mind used his sleepless hours to devise the many plots that might entrap this man, who might not be a man.


	7. Entering The Lord of Tarc's Tents

**CHAPTER 7 Entering The Lord of Tarc's Tents**

By the time they had the tent taken down and the camp stowed on the pack horses, a delegation was coming to meet them. If they'd been planning on just passing by, it wasn't going to be allowed without confrontation. They grinned small tight smiles and got into place. Thayne rode at the head with Obi at his left, Petroi at his right, and Justinian coming behind, the pack horses behind him. They rode directly into the grazing grounds of the Lord of Tarc and towards the delegation coming towards them.

"We come as Seconds representing a Candidate Clan Head. May we sit in your clan council today, according to the Law and ancient traditions of the Clans?" Thayne was the one who spoke.

"Welcome to the Clan of the Saddle. The High Lord of Tarc invites you to also stay for the feeding of the traveller upon the land and enjoy the entertainments of his clan this evening, in accord with the wishes of the All, who gives to those who live and requires us to give in return." It was a Second who'd come, and they wondered which one he was. Likely they were also wondering which Second Thayne was.

"Such would be rude to refuse, for can we refuse the word of the All, the giver of life? We will sit in the tent of the Clan Head and sup with the Clan of the Saddle with gratitude."

The obligatory and traditional greeting exchanged, they were surrounded by the bondsmen who'd come to greet them and led towards the encampment of the Saddle Clan. Behind them came a low wave of gold-green, looking like the wake of a boat behind them that narrowed until it was a line extending from the outer boundary of the grazing grounds of the Lord of Tarc up to the encampment being in sight, but not so close the Children would be found out and distinguished.

From that line, individuals spread out in both directions to circle the camp, each within sight and very quiet whisper distance from the next. As the little delegation dismounted and was led into the clan council tent, the reports began to be whispered around the circle and down the line to the final person in the line who whispered it loud enough to be heard by the next Child south and to Ilena's ears.

 _The tents are as numerous as a village, and divided by male and female, with the Lord of Tarc's tent in the middle of the women. His bondsmen surround the subdued men in their tents and only the subdued women serve his wives and him. The subdued men cannot leave the circle of men, save they are herdsmen. The council tent is in the center towards the men's side and the dining tents surround it. One main one to the women's side of the council tent, the others surround it. It appears there is one dining tent per clan subdued, plus the main one._

 _The herds are so numerous as to be to the horizon when you stand at the edge of them. Each herdsman has his own clan's herd separated somewhat so the horses may graze, and they graze on the other side of the clan head's tent from the tents of the men._

From within, Petroi was also whispering, giving his report. _The Lord of Tarc has twice the number of bondsmen as the other clans within the council tent, all with his marker. All of the usuri are without to guard the subdued men - none sit in the council tent at all. There are servants from the other clans here in the council tent, perhaps they are the clan heads where he can keep an eye on them. There are four Seconds. We were greeted by a Left Hand Second in the morning delegation._

 _The Lord of Tarc wears so many subdued clans markers there is no place left in his hair to add another braid. It is the same with the wife markers and they are braided thin. It looks like they have been freshly braided this morning, but I think it's only for our benefit. It is too many to rebraid more than once per week as the hair grows out sufficient to need it. His bondsmen have a minimum of two wives each, and the Seconds four each. It is likely they obey just because he is able to pay them richly in women._

The reports continued, both so that all the people who were there to defend Obi would know what the layout and situation were if an emergency extraction was needed, and so that those at the garrison would know what they needed to know when they came for the Marluk'nak'.

Justinian had been ignored. He was almost surprised. He'd been ignored at all the other clans as well until dinner time, but today he'd worn the Manak' with the Kir'nah. He had been more closely made to come into the clan encampment, but once he was there, when he stayed behind with the pack horses, the clan delegation left him as all the other clans had. As he began to wander around the encampment, he wondered if he would have the difficulties he'd had before in getting people to talk to him, having the adult braid.

He could hear children...but it seemed they were all inside the women's tent ring, and there was no getting into that. The usuri on guard weren't keen on teaching either, though there might be opportunity later. There were two places where it looked like a path had been beaten from inside the ring of women's tents to the outer ring where the usuri stood watch, and the grass had been pressed down by many people sitting. He would keep an ear out for children's voices to come out from among the tents and watch and listen with them.

He passed an usuri, who watched him walk past. Justinian nodded pleasantly, but didn't receive so much as anything other than a stare of suspicion. He sighed to himself, _It really is a prison_. He didn't know who would hear it, but he didn't want to feel quite so alone. Maybe one of the nightwalkers outside the tents would hear it. He looked down between a row of tents again. Ah, he'd reached the cooking area. Now there were finally people...but they were slaves. The ones he couldn't talk to. He paused and looked at them in consternation. It was finally an opportunity to talk to people, but he wasn't allowed to.

Because of his frustration, he had an idea he hadn't had before. In Tarcian, he whispered, _The Children cry. The All asks why?_

He was rewarded with many heads raising, hands pausing in their work. There were mostly women in the cooking area, but there were also men. Justinian assumed that the men were required to feed the men's dining tents and the women were to cook and feed the women's dining tents. Eyes glanced at each other among the people in front of him, then he heard steps coming his way from the ring of usuri. He moved on, but to move around the tents until he was in another gap where he could see the cooking fires and be closer to them. _The Naluk' has spoken and been rebuked. Who can stay the Change?_

Now hands were nervous and heads didn't come up, but the glances between people led to them trying to find where the voice was coming from. There were no footsteps near Justinian, but he did see an usuri coming into the clearing. He faded back and walked around the tents again. He was walking the men's tents, since he would get into trouble in the women's tents, and he reached the boundary. He stopped and one more time looked towards the cooking area. _The Marluk' seeks to understand. He has come, obedient to the will of the All._

This time they had been listening closely to see if they could find the voice. This time, heads turned his way. He looked at them calmly, then into the eyes of the usuri, who'd been standing in the clearing waiting to find him also. Justinian didn't particularly like the look on the usuri's face, and he was coming towards him, so Justinian turned and walked away. He saw something that was troubling. There was a male slave crouched down next to a tent - a woman's tent, and there was a hand reached out through it. The male slave was holding hands with a woman. He would be killed as soon as the usuri saw him.

Justinian walked calmly - fast would make the usuri come faster as well - until he was next to the man. He reached down and lifted the man up by the arm, pulling him to standing next to him. "Have you come to fetch me, then?" he said to the man. The slave looked at him in terror, then confusion. The hand he'd been holding quickly disappeared into the tent, and Justinian released the arm of the man. "I've been looking for a guide, and can't disturb the usuri who stand watch. My brothers have just come into the council tent as Seconds for a Candidate Clan Head, and your tents are a maze." The usuri was now visible and the man standing before Justinian suddenly was sweating, his eyes frightened again. Justinian waited calmly for an answer.

The slave swallowed, then nodded. "I'll assist you," he said. "Where do you wish to go?"

"I need to go to the south end of the tents. It's there we'll pitch our tent."

The slave frowned. "Ah...I'm sorry. No tent of men can be placed on that side of the encampment."

"We aren't interested in the women of this clan," Justinian said firmly. "Our clan head has forbidden us from women until our task is completed. It's our requirement that we pitch our tent on the south side of the clans we visit, and we cannot be disobedient. We may walk around the women's tents on the outside; we don't have to go through."

The usuri walked up to them and folded his arms. "The High Lord of Tarc must approve."

Justinian looked at him, his face set into the full calm neutrality of his training, and exuded the disapproval he felt at being forbidden to be obedient. It was just as effective on the Tarcs as any Clarinees. "I will find a place where it's required. If the Saddle Clan Head should take offence, then perhaps it would be good for you to tell him it has been required of us." He turned away from the usuri and motioned to the slave.

The slave, having been given an order, turned and walked down the split between the women's and men's tents. Justinian moved to follow him. The usuri growled and stepped forward. "Who is your clan head that the word of one is greater than the word of the High Lord of Tarc?"

Justinian turned and looked back at him briefly. "Some have chosen to call that one _Naluk'_ , but the name I know that one by is another one. You do not recognize it." He was gratified by the stunned look on the usuri's face, and he turned away again and followed the slave, leaving the usuri behind. He sighed and whispered to Obi, Petroi, and Thayne, _I've given it away and openly said to an usuri my clan head is called Naluk' by some but I know that one by another name they don't recognize. He tried to prevent me from setting up our tent on the south, which is the women's side of the sleeping tents, though I explained that our clan head has forbidden us from women until our task is complete and required that we pitch our tents on the south. I told him to take it up with the Lord of Tarc, but I wouldn't be disobedient. He asked who my clan head was that had more authority than the High Lord of Tarc. I answered him honestly. If you can't win us our obedience, we'll need to flee. ...I'm sorry, Thayne_.

He said he was sorry to Thayne, because it was Thayne who would have to defend them. He was the voice today, and for the first time, and in front of the most difficult of the clan heads. "Eh?" Justinian suddenly had to come to a halt. The slave had stopped and was staring at him.

"What are you doing?" The slave asked him.

"Talking to my brothers," he answered honestly. "They'll need to know why the usuri has come to complain to the Saddle Clan Head." Justinian looked ahead, and could see they were near the edge of the encampment, but the opposite side they had arrived at. "Ah, I think I can find my way from here. Thank you very much." Then he tipped his head and quietly whispered, in Tarcian again, _Was that your wife? Will my words keep her alive yet a few more weeks? The All will come and the Naluk' to the council. I desired to give her hope to hold on yet a little longer._

The slave stared at him, then reached out a hand, tears coming into his eyes. He lightly touched Justinian on the chest, near his right shoulder, as if to make sure for himself he was standing with a physical person. Justinian allowed it and didn't move, and he knew his emotions had leaked out again, showing his compassion. It was the one thing he had never been able to learn right. The slave bowed to him. "Thank you very much."

Justinian nodded. _Next time, speak through the tent so you aren't seen touching, though it was my fault for bringing him through. My apologies_. As he walked off to fulfill his own duty, he left the slave staring after him in complete amazement.

-o-o-o-

Obi, Petroi, and Thayne all sighed when they received the message. At least he'd given them warning and the usuri hadn't arrived yet. They'd just finished most of the opening pleasantries. Thayne nodded, his indication to the other two, and included their request as part of it. "Clan head, you've welcomed us with open arms to stay the night with your clan. We would surely be grateful for your hospitality; however, we must be obedient to our own clan head." He paused.

The Lord of Tarc looked at him coolly. "It is the responsibility of all in a clan to be obedient to their clan head," he said.

Thayne found it interesting that he didn't include the obligatory 'surely' with it, or even the 'truly'. It was more like he'd become used to teaching the law from his own voice. "Indeed." Thayne was happy to use that to his advantage. "Then may I tell you what our requirements are, so that we may say we have been obedient?" The Lord of Tarc nodded. "We've been commanded by our clan head that we aren't to touch the women of any clan until our task is completed in the Marluk'nak'." That got him narrow eyes from the man he sat across from. "The second requirement is that we must pitch our tent on the direct south of each encampment that we visit. We cannot vary from this. We've seen that in your encampment the south is reserved for the women and horses. How shall we fulfill our requirement? It would be better for us to refuse your kind offer of hospitality than to disobey our clan head."

This worked both to settle the matter quickly and to test this council, for it was the sort of quandary such councils met with deliberation and wisdom to settle . Obi nodded his approval, though it would seem to the host clan he was merely adding his agreement to the last sentence of Thayne's. Obi, being Father in the Family of Mother, was sitting to the left of Thayne. Petroi was to his right. They could tell they'd thoroughly confused the Lord of Tarc, and many of his men as well. Not only was Obi not sitting in the main seat, where he should have been as the only one with a Candidate Clan Head braid, the three of them had mixed Seconds braids. Now, having said that they'd received orders from a clan head, and Obi agreeing with them as if a Second, and not a clan head himself, the men of the clan seemed to finally come to understanding. Thayne, in the center with his Second's marker of the Full Moon, and Obi with one as well, and having agreed with the statement about the clan head, were present as the two required Seconds to replace an absent Candidate Clan Head.

The Lord of Tarc's eyes were darting between the three of them and a small satisfied smile crept onto his face. The usuri came in the tent at that moment. The eyes of the Left Hand Second of the Lord of Tarc darted to the usuri and he frowned. He motioned the usuri over and the man went and stood behind him, near the Lord of Tarc, and whispered his message. When he got to the part where Justinian's words had been that some called their clan head the Naluk', the Lord of Tarc's smile deepened, and his eyes became crafty. The three held still and very calm. The next words out of his mouth would be to trap them, was what they felt.

"Certainly, the words of a clan head must be obeyed, even those of a Candidate Clan Head, for how else can the Seconds prove that the candidate is worthy to become a clan head? However, my horses extend so far that to have you pitch your tents at the other end of them would cause you to walk for half the day before being able to enter my tent, or return to yours. Surely that would not be what your clan head would have meant to be. Set your tent, rather, between the women's tents and the herds, and let that be considered proper and appropriate to fulfilling your requirement. For if you will be obedient in that small thing, surely you will be obedient in the other matter."

"Surely," Thayne said.

"Truly," said Petroi.

"Indeed," said Obi, and they knew they had set the test. The light of challenge had come up in the Lord of Tarc's eyes. He would try to make it impossible for them to keep that order this night.

"Thank you for your wisdom and willingness to allow us to be obedient to our clan head," Thayne said with a bit of a bow of his head.

-o-o-o-

 _We have approval to set up the tent between the women and herds_ , Petroi sent out. Justinian was just reaching that part of the encampment. He nodded his head and carefully measured the distance between the two, then paced out from the women's tents until he was just inside the grazing ground. The horses in the area looked up at him and he bowed to them as he'd been taught. The stallion headed his way, though it stood off to the side. Justinian turned sideways to him and tucked his head down to the side away from the stallion until it walked closer. Justinian backed up one step and nodded his head, and the stallion continued to walk up to him. Justinian didn't look him in the eye and the stallion put his nose up close enough to sniff him and he held still. It was much easier to do this now that he'd been with Bea for two and a half months. He would have been terrified and run before. Now he was just nervous.

He tucked his head and it felt like the stallion laughed with just a little deep noise in its throat. The stallion turned and walked off and Justinian was bumped in the back with another nose. He stumbled forward a bit, then turned. It was the head mare, so he'd been told. He ducked his head to her, then put his hand out. She put her nose under his hand and he slowly walked down her head until he was at her neck. He rubbed her shoulder, then hugged her, resting on her like he would with Bea. She stood patiently for a bit, then shifted. He let go, rubbed her again then left his hand on her shoulder. The other horses had gone back to ignoring him but now he whistled the 'return' whistle and they looked up at him again.

Their eight came cantering up to him, though they slowed when they saw him standing with the lead mare of a strange herd. They danced a bit, concerned, then Bea slowly walked up to him and he put out his hand for her. She walked up and faced the lead mare and he let go of the lead mare and went to her and hugged her, burying his face in her neck. He could feel Bea stretch out her nose. He'd been told the mares would touch noses, so he assumed that was what they were doing. In effect he'd shown the stallion he wasn't a threat and had asked to be accepted into the herd. That had been done so the head mare had made him introduce himself to her. Now he was introducing his 'mother' mare to the head mare. In this way, he was introducing the two herds together, with him as the intermediary. Because the two stallions hadn't been introduced, they would understand they were still separate herds, but the new, smaller herd would be accepted as 'guests', the same as the humans were being guested by the clan.

The head mare and he went to the rest of the horses in their small herd of eight to introduce her and to reassure them on his part. Once that was done, and everyone was relaxed, Justinian walked back to the southernmost part of the encampment area, just north of the grazing ground. He had to carefully do this measurement. The tent itself had to be all within the encampment space, but the door had to open out directly into the herd's grazing ground. He marked where he wanted the door, then paced to the opposite side the correct amount. Then he walked the circle, passing his door marker. He walked with the sun from rising to setting and he walked it until the grass was flat, nearly seven times. Then he carefully searched the grass inside the circle, cleaning it of debris and old bird's nests. By the time he was done and raised his head to look around for the pack horses, there was a man standing in front of the door marker, his arms folded, and staring at him.

Justinian tipped his head at him and read his braids. It was indeed the herdsman, and he'd guessed right. This was the Saddle Clan's horses - of course he knew that from the ear markers on the horses, but all of the horses here had that ear marker. Only the Saddle Clan's herdsman would have the marker of the Saddle Clan as his house marker, though. All the others would have the house marker removed and the braid empty. Justinian's face lit up in a smile that he didn't know looked both innocent and very bright and he walked to the door marker.

The herdsman blushed. Having such a look on the face of a man who looked more like a woman to a Tarc, with fine features and fine brown hair, with his Kir'nah and Manak' braids on the right and his household braid on the left, and who was yet obviously not of Tarc, it confused the herdsman. "Who are you? You've spoken to the horses and brought the two herds to peace as a youth. You pace a place for a tent as if you will sleep with them rather than with the clan. Are you a child of the horse?"

Justinian's smile widened and the herdsman looked away. "If the horses have accepted me as a Child than I am blessed indeed. I'm setting the place of the tent of my elder brothers and I, according to the word of our clan head, so that we may show our obedience to the clan council for the sake of the Candidate."

The herdsman raised an eyebrow. "There's a Candidate visiting the clan today?"

"Eh, yes and no. Today the Seconds only visit, though they see a Candidate in the tent." As the herdsman's brow furrowed, trying to understand, Justinian hurried on to say, "Ah, perhaps when my brothers come to the tent you'll understand it. ...Is the clan council long in this clan? I don't know how long I'll need to wait."

The herdsman gave him the 'look'. "Do their markers look like yours?"

Justinian shook his head so that they swung. "Mine look like some of them, but theirs are more magnificent for have they not reached P'rathna and become trusted Seconds?" The herdsman raised an eyebrow. He stood there and just looked at Justinian, so the manservant turned from him to return to his own tasks. _I've set the horses as proper guests and marked the placement of the tent. The herdsman of the Saddle Clan has come to speak to me and called me a Child of the horse, praising my ability to speak with them. Is it known how long you'll be held in the council tent?_ He could just hear it being passed not only into the encampment but out into the grass around them to be sent south to Ilena and he blushed. He hadn't thought it would go to her also. He'd only followed her instructions, after all. It wasn't his own effort.

 _It looks like he wishes to pry from us as much as he can in one sitting. We'll likely be here long_. Petroi returned.

Justinian sighed. _Children, come and help me. I can't do it myself. I will need two_. He turned to the herdsman. "Can you hold the door for me? I can't open the wall myself. It appears they will be a while. I would like to have the tent up before the dinner meal is ready."

The herdsman blinked eyes that had been staring at him wide. After a pause, he seemed to recognize that would indeed a problem and he nodded. He wouldn't be leaving the herd after all, if he stood at the door. Justinian quickly called the first pack horse by turning towards where they were grazing and making a motion. The first pack horse, being used to being the first one, lifted its head and came up to him quickly, wanting to be free of its burden. Justinian untied the ties and lifted the wall section. It was heavy and he struggled to balance it. This was why the others carried them and he just held them and tied them on. He wasn't quite of the same strength and height they were.

A nightwalker in the gold-green cloak of Ilena rose up from the ground and caught the bundle before it fell to the ground. "I'll say you need help," he said, but not unkindly. "Where do I put it?"

Justinian walked him over to the place and had him set them on end, then turn it so the door was in the right place. "Okay. So walk backwards, holding onto these two staves. Watch you don't pinch your fingers as the sticks unfold. It's painful. Herdsman, please hold the door firmly. He's a Child. It's his first time to build the tent of Tarc." The herdsman was struggling to hold onto his sanity and he held the door poles as if holding onto his life with both hands. Justinian walked with the nightwalker who'd come, showing him how to pull on the wall until it was opened into its circle. Then he settled the wall as best it could be, reminded the herdsman to hold on to the two ends of the door, then walked the nightwalker back to the pack horse.

"Okay. I'll untie this next set and if you'll carry it, too, it's even heavier. It has to be tossed up on top of the wall staves and opened just right or we won't be able to set it up. It took our older brothers more than half an hour to figure out how to heft it so we could get started making the roof." He looked at the herdsman they'd arrived next to, "Perhaps the herdsman can teach you how it's done. I can't lift it with enough strength to throw it. I could make it a roof for the grass, but not for such high walls." He smiled at his own joke and the herdsman was again blinded - but then so was the nightwalker when he happened to glance at Justinian, and both other men blushed and looked away.

"Ah, we'll need one more," Justinian said and another nightwalker rose up, a bit of an impish grin on his face. The herdsman jumped slightly. "Hold that side so it doesn't collapse when the roof is thrown up on this side." The new nightwalker nodded and grasped the poles. "Ah, they will still pinch at the joins, so be careful," Justinian warned. Hands were set differently, then Justinian nodded approval. "Herdsman, I'll hold the door. That's my usual job. My elder brothers are all larger and stronger than I. If you'll please show this Child how to place the roof, perhaps tomorrow he may be able to try for himself. Ah! I forgot!" He ran back to the horse and collected the long staff used to raise the roof and walked back with it. "You'll have to hold the door," he said to the first assistant nightwalker, "while you watch him. I'll have to do the roof. The herdsman can't leave the grazing grounds." He gamely walked into the center of the tent area, but all three men looked at him like they weren't sure it was going to work. He looked nearly as thin as the pole and it swayed perilously in his hands.

The nightwalker holding the door looked at the herdsman with a raised eyebrow. The herdsman shook his head and shrugged. "Here is how it's done," he said, giving up and holding his disbelief and confusion at bay for a bit. He lifted the stack of poles, loosened them somewhat, then with a grunt hefted it up in the air, holding onto one pole to make it fan out. He balanced it on the roof poles as the nightwalker on the opposite side staggered slightly as the wall tried to collapse on his side with the force of the landing of the roof poles on top of it. Once he'd rebalanced, the herdsman nodded at Justinian, who was watching him closely. He nodded back, his face set in extreme concentration. He reached up with the pole and began to pull the roof up on the wall. The other three put just as much concentration into helping him get it up. All of them sighed with relief when it was in place and the herdsman was not a little surprised he'd managed it.

Justinian set the end of the pole in the ground and wiped his forehead. "Thank you all for your help. It's only my third time to try it." He set the pole on the ground and trotted back out of the tent area. The second pack horse met him without being called, and again the herdsman gave him the look that asked if he was a child of horses. He pet the horse absently and untied the roof cloth. When he struggled with that, too, the first nightwalker shook his head and let go of the door. The herdsman absently took the door poles and held them himself. "It's the same," Justinian said as they walked back to the tent. "You have to throw it up and get enough up on the roof for me to catch it with the pole. Then I'll pull with the pole and you'll walk it around -"

"Come hold the doors," the herdsman said, interrupting Justinian. "Watch again." The nightwalker put the roof down and took the door poles. The herdsman took up the roof cloth and Justinian entered the tent again. Again the herdsman hefted the roof until it had opened and caught on the roof poles. Justinian quickly grabbed the cloth with the pole, even as the second nightwalker had to support the wall again, though this time he was better prepared. Justinian actually had a bit of tongue sticking out as he concentrated hard on pulling the roof up and then over the center poles. The herdsman walked the fabric around on the herd's side and called to the wall assistant to grab hold and help him get it set on his side. Somehow he managed to do it without letting the wall fall as well, and the roof cloth was set. Justinian set down his pole and shook out his arms.

He set himself in a bit of a crouch, lifted the pole, looked straight up at the center poles, then pushed up with all his might. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?" The first nightwalker asked. The herdsman nodded and the nightwalker made to let go of the doors and help him. "No!" cried the herdsman and they all stopped still. "If you let go the door, the whole of it will fall and we will have to start over."

"Ah...the door is that important?" the nightwalker asked.

He got a lecture, not just in how important it was for the building of a tent, but how it represented the entry of right or wrong thoughts into the mind. When the door was not set firmly, the mind would not be open to right thinking, but would become warped. The lecture continued all while the herdsman returned to the door, made sure it was still stable and upright on the ends and when he finally reached the end, then he said, "Now - go and help your older brother. He doesn't have the height in his arms to lift the roof. Once it's set, then we may release the door."

The nightwalker bowed slightly. "Thank you," he said, but he gave Justinian a jaunty grin the herdsman couldn't see.

Justinian returned a small smile to him and gave him his instructions. Once he thought the nightwalker understood he went to the inside wall near the second nightwalker. "When the roof is high enough, small sticks will come out and settle on the top wall rail. We must set them all before he can release his hold. It's heavy and he is new to it. I'll show you then you'll walk that way and I this and we'll set them all. When you've set yours, call out." Over his shoulder he said, "Don't release the center pole until both of us have said the supports are set." He received a nod and he nodded back.

The man in the center set the pole, then pushed firmly and smoothly until: "Shift the weight towards the door, but just a little or it will all come down on the herdsman," Justinian ordered. "That's right. Now quickly, set the supports." He was off, quickly setting his round and he didn't stop until he reached the nightwalker coming from the other direction. He did have to push the wall a bit to get the last few supports to sit right, but that wasn't unusual. Then they both called it was done and the first nightwalker in the center carefully released his pressure on the roof. It settled and the wall set itself into the ground with the forces and the weight. Justinian walked the circle, looking to see they'd set it right and there weren't any poles bent.

"Okay, now tie the roof ties to the top rail. Set that pole here," he pointed to where they put it for the inner wall. The nightwalker placed it and Justinian took his hand and led him back out of the tent. With both eyebrows raised at him, the nightwalker followed. He grinned and shrugged at the herdsman. "He's still young himself, isn't he?" he said conversationally as they passed. The herdsman nodded, quite in agreement. Justinian looked back with a frown, then saw what he was doing and dropped the hand, gasping and blushing. "Ah, sorry," he mumbled.

The nightwalker rubbed Justinian's head. "No worries. I'd be worried if the Queen's Treasure wasn't like the Queen in some way."

Justinian looked away, then remembered. "Thanks," he said, and turned to the second pack horse. He untied the wall cloth and the nightwalker took it up. They walked back to the tent and Justinian tied up the first door end, then walked with the nightwalker tying up the wall as they went. By the time they were to the door again, the other nightwalker was done tying the roof. "One more, and then we're done," Justinian reassured them. "Thank you, Herdsman. I think we can do it from here. Your teachings are very appreciated." The herdsman nodded and stepped back to watch from a few feet off again. They retrieved the floor and it was carried by the same man again. Justinian grabbed up the inner wall and took it with them as well, but the second nightwalker took it from him, even though it wasn't too heavy for him. Justinian explained how they would roll out the floor and took the inner wall back. They entered the tent and rolled out the floor. When that was done, they took the inner wall from him and helped him with it, because they could.

"Thank you for your help, you may return," he said to them when they came back out of the tent. He walked over to pet the second pack horse and collect the ropes up that had bound the tent pieces to the two horses. The third pack horse came up to him without needing to be asked and he rubbed it. Bea passed him, then stood very close to him. He turned to look. Bea was standing between him and the two nightwalkers. He turned and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's made mother unhappy?"

They rubbed their heads and looked away. "Sorry," they finally said. "We just wanted to say thank you," said the second one.

"Ah, you're welcome?"

They grinned at Justinian before disappearing into the grass again. He shook his head after them. He took both horses with him, one hand on each, up to the door to the tent. Bea stood guard while he took bedrolls off the other, one by one, and set them out in the tent. When the third horse was free of his burdens the fourth appeared at the door and Justinian relieved it of its burdens. He lost himself in the preparations of the tent that he usually lost himself in and it wasn't until he heard the voices of the other three coming that he was pulled back out.

"Justinian, why won't Bea let us in?"

Justinian jerked and jumped up, running to the door. "Ah, Master Obi! Are you done?" He pushed on Bea to get her to move. "Come on, Bea, you know it's - Oh." Behind Obi was not just Thayne and Petroi, but nearly a whole delegation of the clan. Justinian's hands clenched on Bea's curly coat and she stayed put stubbornly. "Ah,… I think it's because you've brought strangers." The delegation blinked at him.

Obi reached over Bea, leaning on her back, and grabbed Justinian by the scruff of his neck, pulling him close. "Justinian...do I need to send you back?"

Justinian blinked. "What?"

"How did you get the tent up?"

"I called two Children to come help. The herdsman and I weren't enough."

"You could have just waited," Obi's voice was smooth...and frightening. "Are you going to learn to not think for once? Didn't we agree that we would set it up late?" Justinian blinked. He would have bowed in apology but Obi's hold was such he couldn't. "You've twice put us in danger now, Justinian. Once for nearly admitting we are what we aren't publicly, and again for showing to them what they shouldn't have seen. Shall I make you pay for it today, or after allowing you to let us be killed by them first? Hmm?"

Petroi walked up to Obi and placed his hand on Obi's shoulder. "Master Obi, he is still young. The first error is the time for teaching." Petroi looked at Justinian. "You can't call the Children while we're within the tents of the clans, Justinian. Do you understand that it frightens them and they don't understand?"

Justinian frowned. "The herdsman wasn't frightened." Obi's hold tightened on the back of his neck and he stiffened. "Ah, okay. I won't do it again."

Petroi said, "And you can't speak to the clansmen as if to the wind. It isn't their way."

"But Elder Brother," Justinian protested, "they understand it...at least those I talked to did."

Petroi shook his head and folded his arms. "Don't do it. Only speak it to those who understand that are not of the clan, and then infrequently. Use the voice of a man to speak here."

Justinian sighed. "Yes, Eldest." Obi shook him slightly. "I'm sorry," Justinian said sadly. "I won't do it again." Obi let him go, but stared at him sternly with his arms crossed.

Justinian buried his head in Bea's back for a bit, then sent her on and bowed them into the tent. Bea still stood between the delegation and the four who entered the tent, not letting them into the tent. Obi's stallion joined her and the others in their little herd gradually gathered as well until all eight were preventing entry.

The delegation went to the herdsman, who was still watching in amazement the entire proceedings. "What happened?" they asked him.

He looked at them. "What happened in the council tent?" he asked back. They all stepped away and began to share their stories.

Inside the tent, the four sat on the sitting pillows Justinian had set out and he passed around cups of water to drink. When they were settled, Obi called Justinian to him and rubbed his head. "Thank you," he whispered to Justinian. "It was well done. Did they give you too much trouble, the nightwalkers?"

Justinian shook his head. In a quiet whisper he answered, "No, and Bea guarded me until you came."

They sat and listened to the stories the herdsman and the delegation traded. The final question they asked one another was, "Why, when he sat as a Left Hand Second, did he act as a Right Hand Second?" Those inside the tent smiled. They had set the stage they wanted to.

"How did the council go?" Justinian asked.

Thayne sighed and shook his head. "I survived it. We'll be tested with women tonight, as anticipated, though it looks like you were able to get it set up just right." He looked around the tent. Justinian nodded. "As for the rest of it, it was a lot of dodging questions so we didn't answer to any of the questions on the claims. It did help to have the usuri claim it for us, though. And, in the end, he is very full of himself, speaking with the mouth of law rather than caution. He is indeed a Lord, unlike any clan head. There was no deliberation in the tent and no other man spoke to advise or give opinion."

-o-o-o-

When their council was done, Obi rose and went to the mouth of the tent. He passed through their horses and his men followed him. As he positioned himself facing the south, the horses moved to be standing around the four of them, guarding them. Obi whispered to the south, then stood waiting. When he received the response, he grinned, bowed and whispered again. He counted time, then raised his hands as is if holding a woman, and began to waltz a stately waltz. As he danced he listened and whispered in response, holding a conversation with his wife as they danced across the distance together. The dances continued to smoothly flow from one to another until he had danced them all with her. Then he bowed to the south and let his partner of air go.

As he turned to go back to the tent, he saw the Lord of Tarc watching him from outside the ring of his horses. The Lord of Tarc was looking at him with a sneer of derision. "What madness have you already brought with your door opened to the wind and your mad movements upon the grass?"

Obi stared at him coldly. "My door opens towards the encampment of my Lord and if you can't see the one who I dance and converse with, what is that to me?" He turned away and walked into the tent so that Justinian could prepare him for the dinner meal.

At the meal, they again sat in the same positions as they had for the clan council, with Justinian behind. However, Thayne was for the most part rudely ignored by the Lord of Tarc and Obi was questioned directly by him and his men.

"Why do you sit on the left?" was but one question, and asked by a bondsman.

"Am I not the support and advisor of wisdom and caution to the clan head of the Full Moon?" he answered calmly.

"How is it you are a Second of two clans?" was another by the Lord of Tarc, believing he was shrewd.

Obi answered, "Are not the Full Moon and the New Moon aspects of the one Moon?" The Lord of Tarc was pleased because one of the symbols of the Naluk' was the moon.

As the questions continued, Justinian was closely watched. Every time he opened his mouth, many eyes were on him, and not just from the men in front of him. It was also the women and the slaves. The women were many, to be almost more than the number of men, and yet it was but a portion of those who were in all of the tents surrounding the Lord of Tarc's tents, they were sure. The slaves were watched over by three bondsmen who were rough and unkind. Only female slaves served the women and only male slaves served the men, save three women who served the Lord of Tarc himself and whom the other men carefully didn't look at. Three women also attempted to serve Thayne, Obi, and Petroi, but Justinian fulfilled his role as always and stepped in to take the serving platters from them, then handed them back when he'd made a determination as to suitability. When they brought the drink, Justinian had already refused them by already having the cups of the three poured and in their hands.

As the efforts of the women became useless, the Lord of Tarc's eyes became hard. He looked carefully and saw their nearly empty plates, by comparison to the plates of the others, and he said, "Surely you have not refused my hospitality this night."

Thayne answered calmly, "Surely we have not, for have we not come into the tent of the Clan Head, and eaten of his food and spoken with him, even though there has been no entertainment offered?"

The entire rows of men sat up stiffly. They had been too focused on their curiosity of their guests and had completely forgotten the entertainment. "Ah, what entertainment would our guests enjoy?" was asked by the bondsman in the center front row.

"Tell me why you are in the seat of honor," Thayne said.

He boastfully complied, telling of his feats of victory over other clans, and the number of bondsmen of those clans he'd killed, and the number of Seconds markers he had taken for himself, and clan head markers for his clan head. All of those sitting to judge this clan had their faces harden into their court faces for their hearts were saddened by the number. The bondsman secretly rejoiced to see their downcast faces, thinking he'd made them afraid of him.

Other men then boasted of their feats of battle and conquest until many of the women were nearly in tears and the irritation of the four was almost more than they could contain. When the women were finally excused and only the men remained, before the Lord of Tarc could say what his entertainment for the night was, Thayne asked, "For our further entertainment tonight, we would hear of the great feats of conquest that the Clan Head himself has accomplished, for surely he cannot have had any lesser than what has been heard so far tonight."

Having been challenged to prove he was worthy of being called clan head in strength, the Lord of Tarc couldn't refuse, though he ground his teeth at having his evening plan blocked in this way. When he recovered, he began to tell his stories of conquest, including how he'd punished the subdued clan heads through humiliation and beatings and making them wear the chains of the disobedient slave, but by the stories it was only because he'd made them become so angry that they couldn't be obedient, the same as he had done to Ilena when she'd been with him. Justinian put a calming hand on Petroi's back when he began to tremble with his barely suppressed anger.

The Lord of Tarc's eyes narrowed. "Right Hand Second," he said to Petroi, "you appear as one from Selicia, and your accent is the same. Have you come from there?"

They all froze just a bit. "Indeed," Petroi said, only allowing a brief hesitation, "this body was born in Selicia."

"Yet you speak Tarc as if a native," the Lord of Tarc continued, "unlike your brother Second on the Left, who has not the Selician accent, but looks like you. Have you been in Tarc before now?"

Petroi paused, then bowed slightly. "I have indeed come into Tarc from before."

"I've hosted several people of Selicia over the years," the Lord of Tarc said smoothly, "and have sent them all away with great gifts and rewards. Would you also be interested in hearing what I can do for a man of Selicia?"

"Surely a gift from a clan head is a thing to consider, but a reward can only come from a Second's own Clan Head." Petroi answered emotionlessly, rejecting him with just enough politeness to not cause offence.

The Lord of Tarc left off questioning him, but looked at his braids carefully again, and looked thoughtful. Then he chose to tell one more story of conquest. He told in his own words, with slyness and hidden malice, of his slow conquest of Selicia, and he watched closely the reactions of both Petroi and Obi. Because they'd expected it, they gave away no reaction other than the polite attention of guest to host, and it was Thayne who answered him politely and with faint praise, as he had all the others. Still, the Lord of Tarc was thoughtful and he looked at them with interested eyes.

When they were returning to their tent after the meal and entertainment, the Lord of Tarc followed after them. "The conquest I spoke of at the end," he said to them when they turned around at his hail, "several of the heirs survived and I have hosted and cared for them." He paused briefly but they didn't change expression. "You wear the Kir'nah of that house," he said to Petroi, "is it possible that you or your brother Second are also an heir and retainer of that house?"

Petroi looked at him for a moment, then coolly answered, "I was in that house for a time when I was a child, but we are not heirs to Selicia."

The Lord of Tarc had a puzzled look briefly, then he smoothly transitioned. "All of that house are now subjugated by myself and are mine."

"I left it before you completed the subjugation," Petroi said, denying the claim the Lord of Tarc owned him, "and am now of the clans as you see them."

The Lord of Tarcs' mouth set in a line, then he said, "I will walk with you to your tent, as I must also go by that way to my own."

The four turned and continued walking towards their tent, placing Thayne at the head and Justinian in the middle, with the other two behind him in the guard position. They allowed the Lord of Tarc to speak but didn't engage in conversation with him until they reached the tent, then they merely wished him good night and disappeared into the tent. They listened while he stood there for a moment, then walked off. That night, the horses at the door kept many women from coming in the tent secretly and they themselves forcibly kept out a few who were more aggressive and pushed passed the horses.


	8. Leaving the Tents of the Lord of Tarc

**CHAPTER 8 Leaving the Tents of the Lord of Tarc**

The next morning, while Obi's group took down their tent and prepared to leave, the Lord of Tarc called his men in and questioned them thoroughly as to what had been done by the three of them during their visit. When they were prepared to leave, the Lord of Tarc came from his tents and stood at the edge of the encampment to see them off. "Your clan head has certainly a great understanding of the traditions of Tarc, and is most honorable," he said to them. The words were based off their behavior in his tents. "Perhaps an alliance may be formed at the time of the Marluk'nak'."

Thayne answered him, "It is for the clan head to decide, truly." He bowed his head slightly and they turned and rode away, escorted by eight bondsmen, including the Left Hand Second.

When they reached the boundary, they rode another distance, then turned and looked back. The escort was returning, but was short two men. They nodded to each other, changed their riding configuration, and turned around. When they reached the border of the feeding grounds, they waited. This time Petroi was lead, Obi was to his right and Thayne to his left, Justinian and the pack horses behind again. They had already seen one of the two left behind to spy and follow them run his horse back towards the encampment.

This time, they recognized the Second in the delegation as one of the two Right Hand Seconds, and they nodded, not surprised. "Why have you returned?" he asked sharply. "Did we not just see you and hear you and send you on your way?"

"Was that not the visit of the Full Moon clan head?" Petroi asked calmly. "Is this not now the visit of the New Moon clan head?" The Second looked puzzled for a moment, then allowed them entrance, deciding he'd let the Lord of Tarc answer it.

"We come as Seconds representing a Candidate Clan Head. May we sit in your clan council today, according to the Law and ancient traditions of the Clans?" Petroi gave the obligatory request when they were in front of the Lord of Tarc again, since the Second hadn't done it. He looked at them with a closed face, but his eyes were calculating. "We have the same requirements as last time, however the New Moon Clan Head has given us another requirement. This time we may not accept food at your fire or in your tents, but must feed ourselves, lest we anger the All for putting too great a burden upon our hosts."

The Lord of Tarc considered them, then said, "I will welcome the Seconds of the New Moon Clan Head to the Clan of the Saddle, to sit in the council tent. We will respect the requirements of that clan head also, however you must still come to the tent of eating to be entertained, at the least, lest word go out that we are not able to properly see to the guests of the tents of the Saddle Clan."

Petroi bowed his head slightly. "Such would be rude to refuse, for can we refuse the word of the All, the giver of life? We will sit in the tent of the Clan Head and receive entertainment from the Clan of the Saddle with gratitude."

-o-o-o-

This time Justinian went walking through the tents of the men first. They'd already heard on the way into the encampment that the herd of the Lord of Tarc had been moved, as had all of the herds close enough to the tents so that they wouldn't be able to use the horses again to prevent entry to their tent. They'd expected that, though, and Justinian was unconcerned. As he walked about the tents, he took to twirling and dancing a bit and humming under his breath until he had rather a following of eyes and people. Finally an usuri who was watching over the male slaves in their tents stopped him. "Are you lost again, bondsman of the Candidate Clan Head?"

"No," he answered innocently, "at least I don't think so. I'm waiting for the time of teaching, but I can't go in the women's tents so I've come here where a man can walk. Can you tell me when that will be?" The usuri blinked at him. When he didn't give an answer right away, Justinian said, "When I walked between yesterday, I saw where children would gather, for the grass was pressed down and the pathways walked into the women's tents, but there were none at the time in those places. I was in the tent for the rest of the time after that, so I don't know at what time they met. I'm still young, so would like to also receive of the teachings."

"How can you have received the Manak', yet not have received of the teachings sufficiently?" the usuri asked.

"I've learned all that is necessary to be an adult in my own place, but the things of the tents of Tarc are still somewhat new to me. I've been learning at each clan we visit. I had hoped to continue my lessons today."

The usuri tipped his head and looked at him up and down. Justinian looked at him earnestly, trying to be serious. The usuri looked away and laughed, *Pft!* "You are indeed a youth still, compared to the clansmen of Tarc. The children and youths gather at the middle of the day to eat of the midday meal and be taught the way of life of the clans. If that's your desire, see you are present for it." The usuri looked at him piercingly. "But do not speak to the slaves save you have lost your way and need simple directions again."

Justinian nodded soberly. "Yes, I have received that teaching. To speak to the slaves of another clan within their own tents is to invite suspicion. I won't bring dishonor to my clan head."

The usuri nodded once. "See to it." He watched as Justinian left him with a sober nod, then shook his head and returned to his post.

When Justinian couldn't see him anymore, looking over his shoulder, he took up his dancing and humming again, only this time, he added singing under his breath. He sang nonsense for a bit until he had volume and range figured out, then he began to sing a song to the All and the Naluk', thanking them for letting him walk with the Marluk'. He hadn't been forbidden to sing, after all. He saw many eyes looking at him from inside the tents, and he pretended he didn't see them at all.

Suddenly there was a firm hand on his head, stopping his dance and his song cut off in the middle of a phrase. He looked up trepidatiously. A larger man than most Tarc, the usuri in front of him was very old, for a Tarc. Quietly that man said, "There was one who came, like you in manner and form, many years ago, who I taught. Are you that one come again?"

"Ah? Eh…, no. I am not come again," Justinian looked up at him from under his eyebrows and the hand that was still on his head. "I know that one, however. That one spoke to me before I came, to teach me and give me words of warning and wisdom so that I might not make too many mistakes before I could be taught from the usuri of wisdom here among the clans." He looked up at the usuri earnestly. "Are you the one who taught that one? I had hoped to meet that usuri."

The usuri dropped his hand with a sigh. "Come with me." He turned and walked slowly, a slight limp in his step from his age. Justinian obediently followed him, occasionally making a little twirl or a few dance steps as they went, humming to himself again. They reached one of the two teaching places between the tents and the usuri sat on the bench that was set up in that place. Justinian waited politely until he was seated, then knelt in the pressed grass in front of him, looking at him earnestly again and resting his hands in his lap.

"One such as you can get into great trouble in this place," the usuri said.

Justinian looked puzzled. "I've heard it, but I haven't understood it."

The usuri looked at him and was very direct for a clansman. "Are you male or female?"

Justinian's eyes flew wide, then he blinked. "Male," he said.

"That's what the last one said up until the High Lord insisted he was female and it was tested in the council. When they know you are like the last one, and they decide to test you, will you also end up being female?"

Justinian smiled. "No. We won't make the same mistake this time. I chose it before being born. There will be no error. It was truth last time as well, however it was the insistence of the clan head that did it, because it was not set beforehand."

The usuri relaxed and teared. Justinian reached out a hand and put it on the knee of the usuri. "That one has said to tell you, 'Thank you, Usuri. From you I learned to love the land of Tarc, its people, and its ways.' That one still thinks of you fondly. I'm glad I could greet you today to tell you." Justinian paused, turned very sober, and put his hand back in his lap, causing the usuri to pay attention even more. "Usuri. I will tell you, because of all the men in this clan you still maintain truth and wisdom. Because the words of wisdom and warning of that one went unheeded, the balance has been broken. Change must come and will not be stayed. Even now the forces of the All are being arrayed against the clans. But that one still begs that those who are full of wisdom and truth may be spared. If you're still here, there is even yet one in these tents she would save. If you sit quietly in your tent when the Chaos comes, she'll come to greet you with a smile and my heart will be happy as well."

He let his own sorrow out. "We are full of pain in this place, Usuri. The pain of all the people that make up the All is what has made him angry, for he feels their pain, even as we all do, for are we not all part of the All? In these tents more than any we have been to until this time it is so. How can we pitch our tent towards the center of this pain? It isn't possible." Justinian paused. "What can we do to heal this, Usuri? How can we help the clans not feel this pain of wrong thinking and falsehood? Please teach me."

The usuri looked at him, then sighed. "The one before also asked me this and I did my best to suggest words of wisdom to help. But they didn't help," he looked down sadly. "At this time many believe that only the judgement of the Marluk' and the subjugation by the High Lord can do it. If you've come with the Marluk', then let it proceed as it will. Those who will be obedient to the All made flesh will receive the peaceful change and be glad for it, even if it's hard. Surely this pain has already been hard enough, and punishment enough for those who didn't prevent it." He looked away as if feeling the lash of that punishment upon his own shoulders yet again.

Justinian sighed. "Then let it be said to all clansmen, bond, slave, or free, that wish to escape chaos and accept change, that they must sit quietly in their tents and obey none but the embodiment of the All, the Naluk', and the Marluk' and their servants when the High Lord comes to subjugate those who've chosen to walk in darkness and madness. Haven't nearly all of the clan heads and even the Law gone astray? It is not counted disobedience to choose to submit to the All over obedience to the clan heads. They are part of the All that he will have judged. ...Each person has within themselves the ability to discern wisdom for themselves. The Naluk' begs for those who still can think in the light, or even who wish to think so, that they will understand these words and finally chose to be obedient to them. They are her last words of warning and wisdom to the clans."

Justinian looked into the eyes of the usuri sadly, but with perfectly clear eyes until the usuri nodded. He sat and gave the usuri encouragement and comfort until the children came, then he stood and moved to the back of the group of children and listened to him teach them.

-o-o-o-

The Lord of Tarc looked at the three arrayed before him. Again they had come. Again they were different from anything expected, sitting different this time from last. "Second, why do you sit on the right this time, rather than the left?"

He received a polite response, as ever, "Am I not the sword in the hand of the New Moon Clan Head?"

"Yet, yesterday you were the voice of wisdom to the clan head of the Full Moon."

"And are they not the two sides of the same moon?" he answered again the same answer as the day before, but this time the Lord of Tarc understood it. If the clan head of both were the Naluk' and she held a sword in her right hand as the black new moon, and you turned her around to be the fully light full moon and yet she was still facing you, that would now be her left hand - the hand of wisdom.

"Indeed it is so," the Lord of Tarc said quietly. He pondered that thought, then asked, "How is it one man can be both, however?"

That Second looked at him calmly, then answered, "One must be perfectly balanced."

A shock went through the Lord of Tarc, and he answered, almost angrily, "No man that walks the earth has such balance." The men in front of him were silent and a fear began to gnaw at his heart. The spirit of right thinking made flesh was the Marluk' - the bringer of balance. The teachings of his youth came unbidden to him. _The natural force of right thinking rises to the form of a man when the balance within the clans or land of Tarc has shifted too far out of the proper frame. He comes to restore proper balance to our way of life_.

Finally the man he was questioning answered quietly, "Perhaps it is so...but if it were not so, I would surely be a dead man. My clan head has been teaching me the balance necessary."

The main Second who had come said, "It is being taught, but if the one who stands in that place can't within himself already be that proper balance, then that one will break. This one has not broken, but has been found sufficient such that we have been sent."

His attention having been brought back to the main Second of the New Moon Clan, the Lord of Tarc sneered slightly. This one...he 'd thought on it through the night. At first he'd wondered if one or both of these two were another of the Selician brats of the king, escaped from his hand. Perhaps it was possible, but he'd thought another thing he wanted to test today. It was good this man was the one he was supposed to talk to today.

He began smoothly, but slowly began to twist the conversation, the same as he always had to get the young protector of the young Naluk' to submit mentally and emotionally to him. The lioness Kir'nah...the rage at his description the day before of how he loved to twist slaves until they were in chains before him...that he'd admitted to being among the Tarc clans when he was younger and his skills were very good...this one must be that same one. If he could get the proof that this was the same one, could he get him to admit to the existence of the Naluk' still?

Suddenly his flow was interrupted. The other Second had said a thing that was a boulder of truth in his flow of warped words. He frowned, considered carefully and moved around the boulder until he was content he was heading forward again. Then another block from the balanced Second. Careful consideration showed the words to say. See, wasn't he thinking very well? He could still see the pathways to get men to believe his words. A sudden movement of words and his flow was nearly cut off. The Lord of Tarc blinked. Without showing anything on his face at all, he looked at the pathway. There was only one thing that could be said, but to say it would make him say the lie to the lie. He would have to admit he was not the All. He chose to not say it. He could make that choice after all. But he still did have a thing he wanted to know, even if he couldn't twist the man in front of him the way he wanted to.

The Lord of Tarc made a proper deflection then let it go. "Second, surely you're the same one who was in my tents nearly twenty years ago. Tell me, the Naluk' who was your charge, she was always a girl from the time she stepped foot on the land of Tarc? Of all the people you would know."

The man in front of him stared at him without flinching. "When I came as a youth to the clans, was I not with my brother? Did we not participate in the wrestling of youths? Did we not sleep in the same tent and ride the horses together? If I came to your tents and you remember one such as I and a young girl from the beginning, how could it have been me who came?"

"If it was you, then how could a boy have all of a sudden become a girl at the time of testing at the end?" It was one of the bondsmen of higher level who asked. "Such a thing isn't possible."

"Who can say what is and isn't possible for the All?" Petroi answered. "Are we not all pieces of the All, formed and made of it in spirit, then born into physical? If the one I knew was male from the beginning and the one seen in the testing at the end was female, then how can I judge it? It must needs be that I was not there if the female was female from the beginning, for I knew a male in the time I was in Tarc."

The Lord of Tarc scowled. What other explanation was there? And if this one refused to admit he was with the Naluk' then, would that mean their clan head wasn't the Naluk'? It couldn't be. His people who'd seen them and heard them had already enough evidence to say they were at least from the Marluk', if one of them wasn't the Marluk' himself, and both Seconds had nearly said this other Second was the Marluk'. He was also a Candidate Clan Head in his own right. He couldn't be a Second and a Clan Head in the same clan, so would he be coming again tomorrow for himself, the same as they had come twice for the other clan markers they bore? His eyes narrowed. If they would come again, he might be able to finally catch them in a proof of the Naluk' being the one he'd had in his tents before.

"So, you're saying that the only other possibility, if I desire to believe you are the one who was in my tents before, is that I must be the All, and by my will, the one who was your brother became in that moment your sister." The Lord of Tarc almost said it bored. He'd already used this argument several times to defend himself when those who'd interacted with the Naluk' had been adamant that she was a boy until that time.

The Second before him blinked but there was the faintest of reactions just before he bowed, "Surely I cannot say, but if you've said it who am I to argue?" Was that laughter? Was he being laughed at? He didn't like this man, and he was starting to not like any of them. He spent the rest of that council meeting being spiteful and paying for it with pointy barbs and slight cuts from both of them whose words were too similar to the Naluk's from that time. He would have to find a way to silence their mouths the same as he had silenced hers. He would spend the night thinking of how to do it. He would be able to catch them when they came the third time.

-o-o-o-

 _Justinian...we're finally free of the council tent. Meet us to set up the tent_ , Thayne called, then used his normal voice, "Jus-ti-ni-an!"

They walked around the women's tents again, and saw that the horses were indeed moved away, far enough to be impolite to take a position at their range again. They waited, the three "elder brothers" at the place for the tent until Thayne scowled and called again. "Justinian! Where are you? It's time to set the tent!"

They looked at each other, then began walking back towards the tents, asking after him. They were surprised when they heard whispers from the women's tents directing them, and they glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, though they didn't comment on it aloud so as to not get anyone into trouble.

They finally arrived at one of the places of teaching. There were more than the usuri and the children there. Others had gathered that they had to push their way through. Those others, adults, mostly slaves but even a few usuri, were standing back where they wouldn't be noticed by Justinian, who was still standing at the back, watching and learning. Thayne walked up to Justinian and swung him around. "Justinian! You've ignored me and not come when I called you to come set up the tent. Yesterday it was set up too early, now you won't come at all?!" He gestured at the men behind Justinian, "And today you will draw the whole of the men's tents after you? What have you done?"

"Ah...I was just dancing and humming to myself while I waited for the lessons to begin," Justinian said, his eyes wide and he looked beyond Thayne in surprise at the people behind him.

Obi went to Thayne. "Thayne, it is not wrong for him to learn from the usuri. He is still young. Even in this place I might not have heard you, as buried in this large clan as it is. He's been obedient in waiting until we were come from the council tent to set up our own, and even has used wisdom to spend the time learning." Obi turned to Justinian. "I don't know why your expressions of joy have brought the clan members out to watch you, but it isn't necessarily a good reflection upon the clan head. Until we understand it, please refrain from such in the public places of the clans."

"Yes, Master Obi," Justinian bowed his head. Then he looked at Thayne. "I'm sorry."

Thayne scowled at him one more time, then let him go. "See to it," Thayne grumbled. "It's time to set up the tent. Let's go."

"Ah! But…," they turned on him and he held up both hands to defend himself, "you must say hello to the Usuri of the Naluk' first."

They stared at him. He waved a hand at the usuri in the teacher's position. He'd sat upright and frozen in silence at the statement. The three turned and looked at the usuri. "He's said it," complained Thayne.

"Have you said it?" Obi asked the usuri.

The usuri shook his head. "I've only said that I taught one long ago that was like unto this one," he waved his hand at Justinian.

Obi sighed. "Justinian, I've said it. You can't say it. The clansmen will believe such things if they are said. They must work out for themselves such things or they haven't properly reasoned in wisdom and understanding. Men too easily believe that which they hunger for, if it's true or if it isn't. This is how they are led astray. Has not the clan head of this clan already proven it himself?" He bowed to the usuri. "If you are indeed the Usuri of the Naluk', then we honor you for trying to help her teach wisdom. If you aren't, we apologize for our younger brother's lack of understanding of men. We'll leave you to finish your lesson in peace." He held out his hand to Justinian. Petroi took the lead, Justinian joined them in the middle, and the two fell in behind. The people watching split to let them through and two of the watching usuri went immediately to find the Lord of Tarc, while the others chivvied the rest of the men back to their tents.

-o-o-o-

 _Haah. I think it's set, but we'll see tonight at the dinner entertainment. They might try to take you away from us now_ , Obi said.

 _Were you able to settle the other desires of his heart?_ Justinian asked. He was holding the door staves again and the others were doing their parts to set up the tent.

 _To the degree we set before_ , Petroi said. _I refused him as to if I was here before or not and it made him angry. We'll see tonight which he chooses - you or his anger against me._ Petroi paused, then said slowly _, Master Obi...he's just as cunning as ever, but...it seems his mind moves slower. Before, he was much more quick with his words and he should have been able to continue on against you longer than the three feints, if he truly wanted me to give myself away. ...Though you are very good. It may be just that your arguments were sufficient_.

Obi considered that as he moved the roof cloth over the roof poles. _No, it seemed that way to me also, that his mind moved slowly and he gave up, though that was a proper place to give up. It could be age, perhaps. But it would be helpful to blame it on the buildup of darkness and wrongful thinking he's been doing for so long, if the opportunity comes up_.

 _Master Obi_ , this time it was Thayne that made a slow, thoughtful comment, _he seems to be truly mad. It's hidden, but can it be said he thinks on anything other than the Naluk'? Or is that only because we are here?_

 _He is mad and thinks on nothing else_ , a new voice answered them, and it was a woman's voice. They looked at each other in surprise, but kept working. _Even his pastimes of making women scream and men rage impotently have become things he only does occasionally, as if he's forgotten them_.

Petroi nodded. _When he spoke of them last night, in his eyes was a light of anger, not of remembering his pleasure. We interrupted his plans. He wouldn't have spoken of it at all if we hadn't asked him to_.

Obi nodded slowly. _You are the Child in these tents?_ he asked the other voice.

 _Yes._

 _We heard the whisperings of the women telling us where to go to find Justinian. Have they all decided he has told truths?_

There was a bit of laughter in her answer. _It's as you said just before now. They wish to believe on his words, so to them they are truth. ...But your warning has not gone unheeded. They deliberate again one more time what they've seen with their eyes to see if they've believed rashly._

 _That's good_. Obi said. _If they've thought rationally in such a way, then it doesn't matter what they believe. What matters is if they'll follow the final words of warning and wisdom of the Naluk'._

 _Indeed_ , Justinian said.

 _Indeed_ , Petroi said.

Thayne sighed. _Just how many will believe yet not act on it? It will be so sad to see innocent lives taken when it wasn't necessary. Mistress Ilena will cry afterwards for it. She only wants to see one man die, not any others_.

 _Truly_ , Obi said sadly.

They'd set up their tent in the same place it had been before, and the horses came and grazed on the south side as before. After all, it was still a grazing ground. It just didn't have any of the Lord of Tarc's horses in it. If anything said he was mad, it was that. Now he didn't have someone to watch over them and be his natural spy. Again, once the tent was up and before the dinner hour, Obi walked out to face the south and whisper to his wife.

 _Are you holding up okay? We're fine, though we'll likely sleep lightly again tonight. I look forward to tomorrow night, if we can sleep more soundly. You've heard our report on the Lord of Tarc and his people already. Petroi held up okay, and it was pleasant to be able to cut into him in Petroi's defense. We'll continue to keep you updated, as the Children continue to tell you our words as we say them. Justinian had quite a following today. It was surprising to see so many usuri mixed in with the slaves they were supposed to be keeping in their tents when we went to fetch him._

 _The Naluk's Usuri is looking very old. If he survives until the Marluk'nak', it will likely only be because he's held on long enough to say goodbye to you. Justinian loves him as much as you in only the one visit, and the face of the Usuri looked like he'd seen you - full of light. Even if he can't live to see you, he's seen you through your Treasure. It's a good thing._

 _Tonight we're ready to dance the Sword Dance with you, and are warming up now. We'll begin when we hear the end of your reply._

By the time Ilena's reply had come, the Lord of Tarc was standing outside their tent, watching them. They were in their triangle, with Justinian in the center again, rather than the diamond. They wanted to protect him even during this dance tonight. Obi's sword came up and the other's followed. He took the preparatory breath, then began, dancing with his wife across the distance yet again. He'd set up the dances between in order to keep her calm during the time that they might not have something to say. The physical activity would also calm her for the dinner hour, which she seemed to fear even more than the night hours.

Obi'd understood it last night, though. By the end of the night the Lord of Tarc had been so wild in his emotional swings that his Seconds had called an end to the night, though very carefully so as to not earn his wrath themselves. Ilena was worried for what might happen in the tent after the dinner. Petroi had kept her updated the whole time during the meal and entertainment, though, and tonight Thayne would again.

For all that the word was constantly going out from this place to Ilena in the garrison south of them, Obi had no illusion she was sitting by a window pining after them. He already knew she could listen to four reports at once. If they were reporting during the day and she needed to be training her Children to be soldiers, she was doing both. If she also needed to be receiving a report from the castle as part of her duties there, she was doing all three. Just having the report from the north be in the background would be enough. If there was a time they were having trouble, it would rise to the top and she would be focused on what was going on where he was and the other things would become secondary.

So far, things had gone fairly well. He hoped it would continue. It was possible, though, that if the Lord of Tarc was insane enough, they could tip him over the edge at some point. It would be nice if it wasn't tonight. They wanted to tease him and push him a little more but still keep their lives. This was only the test, after all.

They reached the end of the meditation and began the speed part of the dance. Obi focused until it was done, held the final salute, then bowed to his partner and let her go. _I love you. He's come to discuss my dancing with me again. I grow tired of him already. If he didn't keep showing me things that prove he needs to die, I'd feel sorry for him instead. The world is ready to be rid of him. We'll keep talking to you tonight. I'll hold you tightly tonight in my arms when we return to our beds, and let you hear I'm still alive_. He sheathed his sword and stood waiting to hear her response.

"Candidate Clan Head," the Lord of Tarc called.

Obi ignored him, he was still in a conversation with someone else. He breathed calmly and felt the wind on his face. There were footsteps behind him and Thayne said quietly. "Please be patient, Clan Head. The Candidate is still listening to the voice on the wind."

There was silence until Obi heard back from Ilena. _It was past time for him to leave this world when I was with him. Much evil could have been prevented if I could have had the capability to be rid of him then. I even tried to show him the joy of the dance and, while he stared at me during it, he never could get it. I was glad to dance out of his sight after that, since he would leave me alone whenever I started. It was the only time I was allowed to be away from him during the second third of the time I was there. After that, he held me too close to him and I didn't dance again until I danced with you in my dreams. I'll listen closely tonight until I hear your voice, then sleep in your arms tonight. I love you_.

Obi shook his head and turned to the Lord of Tarc. He looked at the man, who had his sword out and was scowling at Obi's guards. "You've already lost, for from the beginning you haven't understood the joy of the dance, not even when you had the one you call the Naluk' in your tents. When you are in your right mind again, perhaps that one will speak to you on the wind also."

The Lord of Tarc scowled at him. "Never has that one spoken on the wind."

"Then was that one not the Naluk'?" Obi asked. "Have you closed your ears so tightly that even the whispers no longer reach you? If so, then it's no fault of ours that you can't hear the truth of our words."

The Lord of Tarc couldn't deny his own words. He angrily slashed at the grass at his feet, then slammed his sword back into its sheath. He turned and stalked off, and his men followed him, save three he left to watch them.

In Clarinees, Obi sighed and said, "Come, let's make dinner, and let's hope it isn't our last for the next several days."

-o-o-o-

In the dining tent of the clan, the atmosphere was tense and the Lord of Tarc tried all the ways he could think of to get them to admit they were sent from the Naluk', and were the Marluk' and his companions again, as the night before. Once again, they were pressed to not say it themselves, but Obi grinned with a bite in his eyes, his words becoming ever more agile and biting, until it appeared the Lord of Tarc must not be the All if he required the direct word of these men in front of him to be satisfied, for would not the All already understand it of himself?

Once again, Petroi, like Thayne, was able to scold the clan for being lacking in entertainment, and direct what entertainment they would require. This time he asked the honored bondsman to tell his story of how he'd won his wife. His first wife had been won by strength of arms and honor to the clan head and gifted to him. His second wife had been stolen from her husband when he'd defeated the husband in battle. His third wife had been stolen from her family and clan by T'lalak and because of the might of the Saddle Clan could not be won back.

Others of the bondsmen told similar stories of their might and prowess that won their wives, and again the women were nearly in tears when they were released to return to their tents. Then at the time of men's telling, Petroi asked the Lord of Tarc for his own stories of gaining his wives, for surely his men were not as great as the clan head. It was notable that he didn't speak of his first several wives at all and they wondered if he could even remember them. Then he looked at Petroi again with a calculating look, then at Obi, and finally at Justinian and his eyes were hungry. They almost took him down for just that and Justinian had to calm them with the whispered word.

Petroi recovered first. "Why do you look at a male bondsman with eyes that hunger, Clan Head? Certainly it is understood that it's against the Law for a man to lay with a man."

"I was not hungry for my bed," the Lord of Tarc defended himself, "but for one who I've won for myself from before that I'm waiting to return." His expression was evil. "I'll tell you of my greatest conquest, for my wife-to-be who'll return to me shortly, for I've called for her."

He told the story of his conquest of Ilena, though he left out that she'd been a boy to begin with. He told it in great detail and even though they'd heard it before, and steeled themselves, by the end of it they were hard pressed to control their anger. "How hard you worked for that woman," Petroi finally said, "yet in all this time she hasn't returned. How can you be sure she'll return?"

"Because I've made it so that she can't refuse," he boasted.

"What is it that draws her back to you? Surely no woman would wish to be a wife in chains." Petroi denied him.

"I've made her hate me and she'll come because she believes she can subdue or even kill me."

The room was silent. Quietly Petroi asked, "Where is the wisdom in that?" Together the four rose and faced him. "We'll retire to our tent for the night. Your hospitality has our gratitude. In the morning we'll leave again." Petroi bowed slightly and the others followed suit and they left the dining tent. Silently many of the men of the clan also left the tent, going to their own tents. The Seconds of the Lord of Tarc walked him to his tent and left him there and didn't bring him any women that night. The Lord of Tarc had admitted to them all in their own hearing that he had of his own will and choice brought the anger of the Chaos of the Naluk' upon their clan and all of Tarc.

-o-o-o-

Obi and his men rose before dawn and rode away from the clan by sunrise. But again, they waited just outside the clan feeding grounds. This time, the Lord of Tarc himself came to greet them at the boundaries. There he found Obi in the center, Petroi on his right and Thayne on his left, for in this place Petroi would be the sword of vengeance in his time. Justinian and the pack horses were nowhere to be seen. The wind blew their hair and the tails and manes of their horses as the red sun rose in the east. The sounds of the arriving horses overwhelmed the smaller clinking of the markers on their braids.

"Clan Head of the Saddle Clan," Obi said looked at him, sitting straight and firm in his saddle. "I won't come and sit with you in your tents, nor judge your council, for already I've sat and judged it. With your own words and actions you have set yourself contrary to the Laws and the nature of the All. You cannot hear the voice of wisdom, nor can you hear the words of warning any longer. Your deafness has lasted too long. Even your own voice doesn't ring in your own ears warning or wisdom and your mind only comprehends darkness. I won't willingly enter the darkness that surrounds you again." The face of the Lord of Tarc twisted with rage.

Thayne looked at him from the back of his horse. "How can an alliance be made with a clan head who will subjugate all other clan heads under him without mercy? He's forgotten what it means for the people of Tarc to be clansmen."

Petroi glared at him. "How can a man who doesn't understand that treating women with wisdom and kindness creates happy children and heirs and plenty, be an ally of our clan head? He's forgotten from whom and whence he came, for without our mothers and wives all clans would be dead."

"You've taught warped words to your clan, and they thirst hungrily for truth." Obi ended. "See to yourselves." They turned their backs on his angry face and rode away from the border of the clan's lands.

The Lord of Tarc shook with rage. He ordered his men, with all his might, to take chase after them and bring them down, and drew his own sword, but before his horse could move, the land itself between the clan and the becoming distant three rolled and heaved. Faces and the heads of horses peered out at the clansmen and the Lord of Tarc and leered at them. The horses of the clansmen shied and the clansmen themselves paused in fear. The Lord of Tarc gaped and when he looked again for the three, they were gone, having been swallowed up in the earth. The earth rolled away from them until it settled again.

The Lord of Tarc urged his horse forward to test the ground and see if he could give chase and his Seconds put their horses in front of his and refused to let him leave the grounds. "If you leave the clan grounds at this time, surely the All will eat you entirely for your punishment of the judgement just laid on you. Return to the tents and consider the words you've heard."

He raged at them but they took his horse, and him on it, and returned him to the encampment and put him in his own tent in solitude for three days, for the three days he'd failed to win two, or even perhaps three, new Candidate Clan Heads to his side as allies. During that time, the final words of the Naluk' were taught to all the persons in his tents, and the witnesses of the actions of the bondsman and the three Seconds were shared until all knew for themselves that the Marluk' had come and judged them and the Lord of Tarc. However, like all Tarc, no one admitted it fully to another.

These were the words taught to the guest that came on the third day while the Lord of Tarc was still in solitude. The guest, who shared one marker the same as the others who'd come, sat and quietly told his own witness of having seen not only those three, but also the one called the Naluk' and her other Seconds, the High Lord and his Seconds, and the Sun come to the earth with her Seconds, a witness he shared with no other clan, for the Saddle Clan had already seen as great marvels as he himself had seen. He left before the Lord of Tarc was released from solitude, saying that if judgement had already been passed he shouldn't stay. Thus his words weren't said in the ears of the Lord of Tarc.

-o-o-o-

Justinian stood under the blue sky and raised his face to the wind. It was beginning to smell of snow and cold. He was waiting to hear the word. He'd come to about half-way between the Lord of Tarc's lands and the next clan's lands, as he was supposed to, riding hard from the border until this place. He felt sad and cold, though the sun shone on him brightly enough this morning. He couldn't stand the loneliness any more and he sang quietly, knowing the distances it would carry. It wasn't enough. He got off his horse and began a slow dance - the dance of his martial art - while he sang, and he sang to Mistress Ilena the pain of the clansmen in the tents of the Lord of Tarc and his sorrow for them.

When he'd sung his words, he held still and listened, wanting to not be alone in the grass. Suddenly, he heard a response to his song, and it was the voice of Mistress Ilena, agreeing with his sorrow, mourning with him. The voice, though remaining soft, got louder little by little, until suddenly there rose up in front of him one dressed as a Child of Chaos and Change. That one held out a hand, and began to lead him in a dance. As they danced, that Child sang softly in his ear the rest of Mistress Ilena's song - a song of encouragement and hope and gratitude for his part in teaching them her words, so that they might have hope also.

At the end of the song, the dance ended, and Justinian was turned to face his horses again. There, gathered with them were Petroi, Thayne, and Obi's horse and behind them all of the Children of Chaos and Change. When Justinian turned to look at his dance partner, the teasing yet kindly smile of Master Obi was shining on him. Justinian put his hands over his face and he wept. Obi took him in his arms and held him until he'd wept out his loneliness and grief and relief that his master was safe and his mistress loved him.

"Come, Justinian," Obi said after handing over a handkerchief. "We've survived the worst of it. If we have to flee again, it will be from one of only three, or at most two, but we won't stay in the darkness so long again. We won't stay overnight any more at any of the allies of the Lord of Tarc. Come run hard with us so that you can be filled with light and courage again." He led Justinian to their horses and they mounted and ran hard until they reached the time the sun was beginning to get low in the sky and they all set their horses to finding water and food and a place to pitch the tent. That night was a restful feast and a quiet night of only conversing with Ilena, Regent Zen, and Princess Shirayuki and all their friends in Clarines so that they could recover from their ordeal in the tents of the Lord of Tarc.

-o-o-o-

 _Justinian's already fallen asleep. He's very much like you, Ilena. He has a tender heart for those around him he sees need the light. I think he came to identify with you very strongly in those same tents you walked in. The Children were right to say that he could be called the Queen's Child, or even Mother's Child. They chose not to because it would be confusing when all of them are called your Children, but it would be right. He was very obedient and took his public scoldings well, though I was careful to reward him in private, since I'd already learned that from our time in the castle. He didn't seem affected by it, thankfully._

 _Hearing the story of how the Lord of Tarc treated you from his point of view was very difficult for us. He made sure to tell it with great boastings, but he was twisting the knife in us already suspicious of who we were. I don't think I've seen such evil in another person's eyes for a very long time. Even still, we were able to sit quietly. But when he looked at Justinian with the eyes he looked at you with at that time, we all nearly as one stood and slit his throat right then. Justinian had to calm us all down._

 _If Justinian hadn't denied he was the Naluk' to the usuri that day already, the whole clan would have said he was the Naluk' at that time. I think there are some who may believe it anyway. I do hope you don't mind terribly much, though I'm sure you're laughing instead. We won't encourage that rumor. We don't need him stolen from us because they think it. I'm concerned that it will interfere in the end, actually. What can we say that will place him in his rightful place in the lore so that you'll still be accepted as the true Naluk'?_

Obi waited quietly, the cloak about his shoulders glowing slightly in the light of the moon and stars, and keeping him warm in the now almost cold air of night. The breeze this night was light and it would only lightly come on his face now and again, bringing the scent of the sweet grass of the plains. The stars were many brilliant points of light of many colors above him and he looked at them as he waited to hear her voice. Many of the Children were also sleeping now, many others drowsing and on the way to sleep. Petroi and Thayne were silent companions behind him to either side of the door to the tent, sitting near.

 _Rub his head gently once for me, Obi. He's done well and I'm proud of him. It's as you've already said. Even though it's not in the lore, the couple of the Marluk' and the Naluk' is. Say in the way you've said the other things, that he is our Child, our Son, or our Heir, though the latter should be cautious since he won't be according to Clarines law, so they shouldn't come to expect it. It should be made clear it's in the spirit realm only, not in the physical_. Obi nodded his head. He understood it.

 _Obi...as strange as it may seem...I think the Lord of Tarc would rather have a male companion for his bed. I don't know if it's because of me at the beginning, or some other thing that happened in his life before I came along. I think he was looking at Justinian for Justinian, not for me. It was a lie wrapped in truth he said to answer Petroi. I know him and his words. He saw another like the me at the time. Don't ever let him see Justinian again, until the end. Then watch his eyes carefully, but watch his body more...if you care to discover it. It won't matter by then. It's just another piece of my understanding that's irrelevant to the matter at hand._

 _Sigh._ (Obi found it humorous when the sighs and other things not words came through.) _Sometimes I have too many things not of use to say and I talk and talk on things not helpful. I'm sorry. I guess I'm missing you tonight. I've heard your path through the tents of the Lord of Tarc, and I'm hearing your voice after you're safe, but I want to touch you and feel your hand on me and your lips touching mine so that I can know it of myself, fully and completely._

 _We'll leave in a little more than a week to begin to come north. I'll continue to ride with you, and likely fear for you as well. Because Mistress Shirayuki is here it's a little easier to stay on Master Zen's hand. Tonight I'll hold my pillow tightly, though, and they'll have to hold my jesses while I yearn for the sky and the stars so that I can fly to you. Please continue to stay safe, and thank you for staying safe these past days. I love you._

Obi sighed. She might think to fly to him, but really she was depressed that she couldn't. There was nothing he could do, though. She had to stay and he needed to move forward so that she could be free to come to him. _If it's needful, we'll say Justinian is the Son of the Naluk' and Marluk'. I don't think it will come up again until we're at the Marluk'nak', though, since we don't anticipate letting any other clans know so deeply what we said these past two days. We'll protect him from the Lord of Tarc as you've said, though we would have anyway. We don't want to be tempted too early again to take his life_.

 _If it's helpful, consider yourself touched and kissed - as much as you need will I give it to you. Give me strength to continue forward so that we may reach the other end with the goal met. I'll set you free so you can come to me. I'll wait for you, as always. Be obedient to Master and let Mistress's smile hold you. I will always love you._

Ilena's response came after the required time _. I'll dream of you pleasant dreams tonight all the way until I fall asleep. I will be obedient and come with them, and not fly until I'm launched, I promise, but then I will come to you swiftly. Your further strength should arrive tomorrow. You may want to wait to enter the next clan until they've arrived. Consider yourself kissed and held tightly until you sleep also._

Obi raised an eyebrow at the strength that should be arriving the next day. It would likely be another group of Children. _Thank you in advance for the gift. I'll sleep well tonight with you holding me. ...Good night_. He knew she wouldn't be able to end the conversation tonight, so he did it for her.

Softly on the wind came, _Good night, Obi_. He closed his eyes and felt that wind until it had gone and the air was still again, then he rose from the ground and went into the tent. He bent down and gently brushed the hair back from Justinian's face and softly whispered, "Mother says 'thank you' again." Moving from there, he sat on his bed, pulled off his boots, lay his cloak down on top of his blanket as a second blanket, then climbed into his bed and dreamed of his wife holding him as he held on to her until he fell asleep.

Petroi and Thayne looked at each other and waited until Obi had fallen asleep. Then they called down, _How much farther do you have to come? When will you arrive?_

 _If you sleep in, we can reach you by mid-day_ , came the answer.

 _We'll try our best to hold them down, then_ , they sent back. They rose and took to their own beds, briefly waking Justinian to tell him to sleep in also and rub his head gently, too.


	9. Internal Housekeeping

**CHAPTER 9 Internal Housekeeping**

Zen read through his letter to King Izana one more time.

 _I request_ (he was still waffling on if it should be 'require') _an independent audit by the Clarines Royal Ministry of the Treasury of all Departments and Ministries of Wilant so that I may properly set my financial house in order. In my attempt to determine what funds were available for the military actions against our enemy, the nation of Tarc, I was dismayed to learn that they had been diverted, in the main, to various projects of worth, but not towards the purpose of providing continued protection of the peoples of this Region. Given the embattled history of this Region, this cannot be allowed to continue._

 _I have instituted several emergency fundraising policies, recommended by my Assistant and Adjunct, so that funds may immediately begin to be provided for the use of the defence of this Region without negatively impacting what may be necessary projects for the benefit of the Region of Wilant. However, it seems to me that many of the projects in other Departments and Ministries may not have well considered funding sources. In order to understand, I feel it is within the best interest of both Wilant and Clarines, which we also support with funding, that a clear and unprejudiced report of all spending, income, and projects and their purposes and funding sources of all Departments and Ministries internal to Wilant be created. From this report those of us who have been entrusted with the daily affairs of the Region may be more able to correctly provide the necessary resources for the necessary daily running of said Region, including its proper defence._

 _It appears that an independent audit of the Departments and Ministries of Wilant has not done for twenty years. I should like to also understand if the financial requirements and needs of the Region have changed sufficiently enough in that time period that the funding balance between the needs of Wilant and what it provides to Clarines should_ _also_ _be reconsidered. To that effect, I am also requiring an internal census to be taken this year of all persons and lands within the boundaries of the Region. Once both reports are completed I will hope to sit with you in conference as regards the financial needs and requirements of both the Region and the nation as they relate to each other, and perhaps the resetting of the boundaries or titles of the landed nobility so that they are correctly balanced and properly funded as well. To that end, I will need to understand if the land of Tarc will be considered under the jurisdiction of Wilant or Clarines._

 _Please feel free to assign your most capable and intelligent female accountant as the head of the independent audit. My Ministers and cabinet need the practice in bowing the head and inclining the ear to such. I would expect the audit to take between six and twelve months, and the census at least that long._

Zen sighed. Well, it should be a 'request' to the King, and a 'requirement' to the cabinet. He signed the letter and handed it back to Mitsuhide who had been waiting patiently for it to come back to him after writing it as the final draft. He personally had been glad to have Shirayuki's suggestions on how to raise more funds for unfunded projects. He'd be happy to use them to his own advantage. Tweaking the noses of the court in the process was an additional sweet touch.

Today was punishment letter writing day. He'd reviewed Shirayuki's report, Amber's report, Dane's report, and the report he'd requested from Minister Eadsley on why he needed his project and what sources of funding he felt were most appropriate, so that the Minister might feel he'd been heard properly as well. Zen knew that in the castle right now, from his reports from both General Garen and Ilena, the Ministers felt that Shirayuki had either been called to him so they could play while the country fell into chaos, or so that she could be properly chastised for her impertinence and lack of understanding in the meetings of the Ministers. Zen was happy for them to consider it the latter, at the moment. It was probably the closest to the truth, though not in the way the Minister's perceived it.

The next letter to write was to the cabinet itself. When Mitsuhide was settled again, Zen gave him the outline. "First we'll discuss the plans they'll put into place and who will be assigned what tasks in regard to setting them up, as regards the funding suggestions from Shirayuki. Then we'll state unequivocally that they are to be used to fund the war and defence fund only. The following section will set the requirement for the census and instruct them to come up with proper funding and the creation of a temporary department to oversee it, to last not more than two years. The following section," Zen's face got dark, "will be the severe scolding for having shown my representative to them the backs of their heads."

He was going to enjoy writing that section. He was considering shutting them down until he got back, claiming a 'state of military emergency', except he also wanted to do several other things, including increase their workloads even more, while at the same time telling them all they had to cut back on office and field personnel, though he expected to do after the audit anyway. The audit itself would also do that, but it was the responsibility of the independent auditor's office to send that notification to the cabinet heads. He would have to remember to tell Ilena he'd requested it so she could add it to her board, which was already going to be very full this coming year trying to figure out how to be his equivalent, or nearly so, when it came to being newly landed nobility.

"We'll have Lord Aiden present the letter at the next meeting of the cabinet, and give copies of the letter to each Minister. He can have copies made by the scribal department the morning - or day - before he presents it."

"You'll let them know what it says beforehand?" Mitsuhide asked.

"To get rid of the rumor I'm just playing," Zen said darkly. "We need to remind him to take both Tairn and Dane with him when he goes, and I want Lady Brianna as well. I'm going to keep the faces of intelligent women in front of them until they finally cave and get used to it."

Mitsuhide nodded and they got down to hammering out the details.

-o-o-o-

King Izana sat in his office in Castle Wistal, in the capital of Clarines, on the seacoast. The warm, moist air was not yet hinting at the coming fall, though the cooler evenings were. He was just a bit surprised at the missive in his hand. He hadn't expected to get a letter from his little brother until at the end of the Tarc initiative. He opened it and scanned it first. "Well, he's getting wordier all the time. This one is four paragraphs long." He was commenting for Lord Barret's sake. He knew Lord Barret always wanted to know what his Prince was saying to his King. It seemed to be his job to make sure they didn't end up at odds and tear the kingdom apart. Izana allowed it since it never hurt to make sure they didn't, and he knew his penchant to tease Zen sometimes could go just a little too far. He wasn't interested in making Zen mad for real. Zen was his most ardent and useful supporter, though Ilena was right up there as his second.

Izana read through the letter, making comments as he went, also for the benefit of his Minister of Intelligence. "Mmm...right off the bat he wants to give me more work. That's a turn around. ...Shirayuki's been productively busy and supportive as usual. …." Izana's eyebrow raised higher than normal "He's still using his new status to make broad and sweeping corrections, and not one, but two at once this time. ...Financial this time, and he learned some interesting things on his progress to meet the landed lords that he didn't like and wants to change under that same umbrella." His eyebrows furrowed in a minute frown briefly, then he added, "And he wants me to help him punish the cabinet for their close mindedness."

He looked back up at Lord Barret. "He's really getting much better at letter writing. In the main, it's written in the tone of allies to rely on each other, yet with enough strength to be standing on his own two feet. ...He managed to only be rebellious in only one sentence out of the entire four paragraphs." Izana flipped it out towards Lord Barret for him to take and read for himself. "It is, of course, the one that relates to his falcon - our dear sister."

When Lord Barret had taken the letter and was reading it, Izana ordered his page to fetch his wife, Queen Haki, immediately upon her convenience.

-o-o-o-

There was a knock on the door to the office of the Queen. Haki motioned and her aide opened the door. She'd only had the office for about two months. She hadn't had any official use until they'd gone to visit her brother-in-law for his wedding announcement ceremony, and to greet her new cousin-sister-in-law and swear her in as a full member of the Wisteria family, and announce her and her consort. Those two women, the new Princesses of Clarines, had been the moving force behind the scenes before and then openly her mentors, even though younger than her, after she and the King had arrived at Wilant Castle. She was grateful. They had saved her marriage, and her sanity.

"Queen Haki, King Izana has requested your presence in his office, immediately upon your convenience." The page had first respectfully bowed, then announced his message.

Haki raised an eyebrow. The King had never summoned her so directly. At the moment it was her responsibility to go and bug him in his office whenever she was feeling useless or distressed about her work. He'd allowed it on that trip and it had been helpful, though she wasn't a pest by any means. She didn't need to erase the tiny positive steps they had managed to take in the last two months after four years of neglect.

She set down her pen and rose, her two aides rising in response. "We will go now," she said calmly, though she really wanted to say, _Will wonders never cease!_

The page led them back to the Royal office, since he also needed to return. He let them into the room and Haki entered with her two aides trailing her still, though they stood at a respectful distance towards the door. King Izana had a lock of hair trailing down over his face, loosened from its restraints the rest were held under in his ponytail. Though he normally wore it down, hiding his true expressions on his beautiful face, he had been more willing to wear it up this summer for her. She liked seeing his face, as beautiful as hers. Not that either were vain. It was just nice that there was someone else in the world that could match them and was just as equally industrial about it. If it could be used to advantage, it was when necessary. Otherwise it was just a face that commanded others.

Izana looked up as he put down his pen. "Sorry for the delay." He was really trying hard to be a proper husband now.

"No. I was enjoying the view."

Izana gave her a smirk and she smiled in response. He looked down at his desk and picked up a paper. He held it out to her. "I've received an unexpected letter from a person who is supposed to be at the war table. It sounds like he is instead still at his desk in the Rose office."

Haki raised an eyebrow as she took the letter. It was unusual to be called into the King's office. Even more unusual for him to let her read one of Zen's letters outright. She read the letter and felt her heart sink to her feet at the same time it wanted to fly over the castle. Izana wanted to give her a job, meaning real responsibility he needed her for...that would take over a year...right at the same time they were finally trying to create an heir for the kingdom.

She handed it back and he waved that she should keep it. She hadn't guessed wrong. He wanted her to take the position. Instead he picked up another piece of paper and handed it over. She glanced at it. It was orders to the Ministry of Treasury, authorizing her to requisition any staff she would need to assist her. She gave the barest of sighs.

Izana gave the barest of lifts to his eyebrow. "As prior President and Hereditary Patroness of Lyrias University, you've had practice with handling the funding of multiple departments and working with various heads of the same, yes?"

"Yes," she answered obediently.

"And because of that, you have the capacity to comprehend financial documents and accounting sheets, and also to understand projects and balance sheets?"

"Yes." She almost sighed the answer.

"So. You are perfect for the job, also matching the final requirement listed."

"Yes."

"But?"

He was actually going to let her say her reservation? Haki tipped her head. "You do understand that a pregnant woman does not travel long distances and a nursing mother does not do so in the middle of a presentation of final results, yes?"

Izana put his chin in his hand and gave her one of his small evil smiles. "I think my brother has made a request that indicates that he has some things of his own still to learn. Having two 'capable and intelligent females' of his own, don't you think it's important that he learn those things, as soon as possible? Who knows when they will also need to be in one or more of those states themselves?" Haki gave him a withering look.

Izana shrugged. "Make sure you have a 'capable and intelligent' assistant and properly competent staff. I understand it is short notice, but I would think it simplest if you could have your opening meeting with his cabinet when we go in approximately one month to instate Ilena and Obi over Tarc. I was going to go by myself for just long enough, but it would be convenient for you to come then as well, though I would like it to be as brief as possible, since we were already just there. I plan on you coming back here, since we do have that other task to complete, you so kindly reminded me of again." He looked up at her through his eyelashes, a fetching look from anyone else. Evil from him, really, since she knew him well enough, though it still made her blush slightly - more because of the topic, though he was right that it was her fault for mentioning it first. He was punishing her for mentioning it publicly in his office in front of their aides, though they'd been pushing them for it since they'd been married.

The delay was his fault for being a King that found a year equivalent to only three months, and the prospect of dying and leaving his Queen alone terrifying. He'd had to support his own mother since he was thirteen and his father had died, leaving her to the rulership of the country and mothering two boys alone. The Queen had broken eventually and he'd been acting King since about seventeen. Haki had been announced as Queen on his coronation day, four years and two months ago, and he hadn't called for her or touched her in almost that whole time until their trip to Wilant and the scolding he'd received from his cousin for ignoring his Queen.

Haki had learned quickly, particularly after meeting Ilena Polov Wisteria, that if ever she needed to tweak the King into doing something, that was who to go to. She was almost jealous...except that Ilena was as much a Wisteria as the King and his mother, and even Zen to some degree. Queen Haki had no interest in being a Wisteria, and no Wisteria could ever be married to another. They would self-destruct very quickly. Even Ilena understood this, though it was obvious that she would have married Izana at the hint of him ever asking for it. Izana also held himself from ever dropping that hint, though he would have done it if it had been in the interest of the kingdom. Only the fact he hadn't given into the temptation was proof enough that for him to give into it meant the end of Clarines.

Ilena, though she had never said it to Haki, had obviously scolded Izana and then trained Haki for the purpose of making sure Haki was solidly placed as Queen so that Ilena would never get there. Of course, it was also obvious that Ilena was madly in love with her Consort, Obi. Since she had both of those things as her shields from Izana, Haki had forgiven her and was still working her hardest to be what she herself wanted to be - indispensable to Izana as his Queen - even if it meant having Ilena as her mentor. It helped that Shirayuki was like a sister to Haki and just as strong as Ilena and as good an example. When Haki could stand with them, they would likely both push her just a little more until she was standing before them. They were like that.

"I would be happy to go to Wilant Castle again. I could also use it as an opportunity for another lesson or two in the strength of women who support strong men," she answered Izana, referencing the lessons she had learned from the Princesses before that he wanted her to continue to learn. "Assuming I can find staff in such a short time, it shouldn't be too difficult. I would be happy to use the office of Queen to straighten out his cabinet for the three of them, if it can be done."

"He has two set against it," Lord Barret said calmly.

"Two?" Haki looked at him. "Only that many?'

"Ah, no, I am sure there are more who are less vocal….," he clarified.

"The problem, Haki," Izana said nonchalantly as he looked at the two of them, "is that the Minister of Finance is one of them."

Haki blinked. That would make her job more difficult. "Ah, is this why Zen has requested the _independent_ audit, then?"

Izana didn't bother to answer the question. Instead he suggested, "If you have troubles here, getting who you need, please feel free to mention to my own Minister of Finance that if you weren't available to perform the task of heading the audit, then it would have to be himself, or one of his two essential Assistant Ministers. Also," Izana shifted some documents on his desk as if finishing up this interview, "when you have your staff selected, please send this office the list. I would like to have Lord Barret review those who have been selected to help you."

Haki curtseyed. "Yes, King Izana. Thank you for your trust in this matter. I will be sure to do my utmost best."

Izana nodded and Haki heard, _See that you do_ , but all he said was, "I will see you tonight."

Haki left the room. Really, he was trying so hard to be a good husband.

-o-o-o-

"Princess Ilena!" The runner trotted up and waited respectfully for her to turn her attention to him.

Ilena finished her instructions and turned to face the runner. He handed her a letter. Ilena raised her eyebrow and took it. Whyever would Zen send her a letter by messenger when she would be seeing him for lunch? She sighed. This was the third full day he'd been closeted, and it had started shortly after he'd recovered because of the presence of Mistress Shirayuki. It must be because he would lose track of his board but had something important she needed to know. "Thank you." The messenger waited while she opened the letter to read it.

Ilena's eyebrow raised and stayed raised as she read the letter, slowly and carefully. Finally she said, "Tell him, 'Thank you for the advanced notice. Please let me know when you hear from your brother. It will, after all, influence just how much work I have to do'." She looked back up at the messenger and he nodded and trotted off.

Ilena turned to Marcus, who was standing by, and handed him the letter. "Read it to me. I think I missed a few details."

Marcus took the letter and read it back to her dutifully. Ilena sighed. "He has been busy, hasn't he? I guess it's a good thing. ...You and Henry will get the duty of pulling together the financial report. I'll put Liam on the census of Tarc. I'd like to know it anyway, and even if we fall under the jurisdiction of Clarines, Izana will likely require it as well so he knows how much taxes to levy against the new region. Mmm...we'll have to include a survey of… and… _haaa_. We're going to be very busy for a while, aren't we?"

Ilena looked off into space for a while, then came back and finished with, "Well, make sure you and Henry bring me the noble recruits you have in mind as soon as we return to the castle. The six of us aren't going to be enough. We'll make it a ministry just by how many we have to add to help with the new things added to our plate by that letter. It was very kind of Master Zen to let me know now, before we go up into Tarc rather than after we got home. We'd have to go back right away otherwise. Make sure Leah gets that letter, and reads it. I'd like to not lose it; and have her mention it to Mistress Shirayuki. I shouldn't be surprised if she counts as a department herself but Master Zen has forgotten it."

Marcus bowed slightly and ran off to find Leah. When Mistress Ilena gave such orders, she meant right away so that she knew her thoughts had reached their end rather than worry that they had been left hanging. He found Shirayuki first. "Ah, Mistress Shirayuki!" he called. The princess turned and gave him a smile. He felt a bit bad for her. She really didn't have anything to do here, other than hold everyone's hand figuratively and she was used to being very busy.

"Master Zen just delivered a letter to Mistress Ilena and she requested that you be allowed to review it as well, thinking he might forget to tell you, as a department head." Shirayuki furrowed her brow, and Marcus handed the letter over. He watched her as she opened the letter. She brushed back her apple red hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, then began to read.

She read very quickly, then handed the message back to him. "Yes, Zen did mention the census to me on the progress. It seems that several of the lords complained that they didn't quite have enough men to send for the war effort if it came to a full defense of the region, and a few others said they could send extras if needed. He was thinking it was possible that people have moved from some areas to others and he wanted to learn what that balance was now. He's been working hard these last two days and asked me more about my ideas, so I had a general idea on the rest. Does Ilena think I'll also have to answer to the independent audit?"

Marcus nodded. "She did say that you are also a 'department' and it has been requested generally."

Shirayuki nodded slowly. "That would make sense. I'm not sure we've really formalized anything, other than my role and that I have Leanna as a secretary. I'll have to talk to Zen about it, but I would hate to be suddenly questioned and not have a clue. Thank Ilena for me."

Marcus bowed, "Yes, Mistress Shirayuki." He left her to go and find Leah to give her the letter and tell her what Mistress Ilena had told him.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki sighed. Even here, Zen and Ilena had to work hard still. The region couldn't be left alone just because there was war on the horizon. She had been thinking hard these past two days. Her main question had been _what could she do while here?_ In this place, she had been brought to keep up the strength of those who were working hard, but that was like being a pretty flower set on the windowsill to brighten the room just enough to make the work being done in that room more worthwhile. That wasn't her way - to just sit still - any more than it was theirs.

Of course, they wouldn't stand in her way if she did have things to do. They each had their things to do and they did them. Just knowing that they were all in the same place was a strength. It was the same with her and wanting Ilena and Obi in the Regent's wing with her. Just knowing that they were close from dinner until breakfast would be enough, even though it was mostly sleeping during that time.

Shirayuki had decided there were two options. Figure out how to do her castle work from here, like Zen was right now, or return to the castle and figure out how to do her support work from there. She couldn't see and hear claimant's complaints from here. She couldn't babysit the Ministers either, though she wasn't sure she really wanted to go back to that. She could send a letter to Leanna and have her begin work on the financials, once she understood better what she needed to do for that, but that would only take all of a few hours.

Shirayuki was feeling like she'd already done what was necessary here to help strengthen Zen and the others. And, it wasn't that far a distance to travel, really. If she was needed again, she could always come back. If Zen knew she would come back at regular intervals, he wouldn't need to worry about her during the times she was gone, and he could set aside his worries until she did come again. The argument against that was that they would only be here a little longer than a week and then be moving into Tarc. Then she wouldn't be able to travel between the two. She would either stay at the castle or stay with Zen at that point - or heaven forbid, by herself here in the garrison. Plus, he'd said he was punishing the Ministers by taking her, and her protections, from the castle. If she went back, then that point would be lost. Shirayuki sighed.

"Princess?" Tanner called, looking at her with kind concern.

"I don't like being at loose ends, Tanner," Shirayuki explained. "I don't need a vacation right at this moment." All of her guards smiled at that. They understood her well enough now to know that going from the very busy schedule she'd been holding at the castle to this aimless wandering about the garrison was not sitting well with her.

"Have you complained to Mistress Ilena yet?" Tanner asked her, knowing she hadn't.

"Would complaining help? It seems ungrateful somehow," Shirayuki replied.

"Yes, it would. She's the one who brought you here, she should be the one to keep you entertained, even if it's with work," he answered firmly.

"Well, I suppose that is one way to put it," Shirayuki said, "though the same could be said of Zen, since he finally was obedient to it."

Tanner agreed silently, then added, "There is a possibility Mistress Ilena has already thought of a thing you can do, she just hasn't reached it on her list yet to tell you. If you were to ask, you would have that much more time to prepare yourself."

Shirayuki sat up straight. "You think she does?"

"It's possible," he said a little more cautiously. "If not, then it is so, but if so, you would likely need the extra time she will forget to give you."

"That's true. For that reason I would agree that asking her first would be more important. I think Zen would wait until I brought him what I want to do, only offering suggestions. ...You are quite right that if Ilena has thought of it at all, she has already detailed plans that I might even disagree with." Shirayuki stood. "I think we will go and interrupt her, since I'm sitting bored and she has her head full."

-o-o-o-

Ilena was staring at Shirayuki. Her eyes had gone first to the fighters around her Mistress, since she was currently focused on using any military might that breathed and walked. However, her eyes had been caught by the fierce look of determination that wouldn't let her go. Not to mention the utter suspicion that she had been holding out important information. Ilena's mind ground to a halt in the face of that look.

Shirayuki finally sighed and looked away. She had never seen that particular look on Ilena's face. It wasn't quite horror and was a lot of surprise and a peculiar… _blankness_. Ilena, released, dropped to the ground, ending up with her head in her hand, her elbow on her knee. "Well...I really am sorry," Shirayuki said.

"No. It's my fault," Ilena said from the ground. "My mind only thinks on one thing at a time when I get focused. Tanner was not wrong to advise you to interrupt me. Most of my aides understand this also. It's just a sudden change from one line to another. Master's letter was just an addition tacked onto the end. Your request means I have to completely change tracks for a time...not that you shouldn't. I should have done it already and not left you to be bored." Ilena looked up and smiled. "After all, why would I leave you in such a state, knowing I was asking you to come from such heavy responsibilities."

Shirayuki felt a grin slowly come across her face. "I think that would be very unlike you, Ilena. That's why, when Tanner mentioned it, I had to agree with him. Letting you get away with not telling me was likely getting me into trouble."

Ilena laughed. "Well, I would take the blame, but you're probably right." Ilena rose from the ground and brushed off. "Henry," she called, "I'm going off with Mistress Shirayuki for a bit. Keep them going here."

"Yes, Mistress Ilena," he called back, not taking his eyes off the practicing soldiers. Getting their horses to rise from the ground while mounted was the most difficult thing they were working on. The horses didn't like it at all.

She paused and watched one more time, then sighed. "Give it up, Henry. They're the High Lord's soldiers. We'll just have them come in the way they are used to. Go to the next thing. Those poor horses are going to end up with shin splints before they become proficient."

"Yes, Mistress Ilena," he answered and he whistled a halt to the practice. They could hear him issue new practice orders as they walked off.

"Mistress Shirayuki, I'm going to need a rather large amount of _flora somna_ , in powdered form. We have the count of bondsmen under the Lord of Tarc now, and how much food is served in the main dining tent. Justinian thinks it won't be necessary to put the rest of the camp to sleep, so it won't be the completely unmanageable amount I was afraid we would have to use. I was hoping you could make the request for it and prepare it, and then make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands before we need it. We can't obtain it up there, after all. Grass is nearly all that exists in the plains as far as plants go...though I want to show you one of the tiny-leafed herbs that grows there and surprised me one day when I rolled over and it was staring me in the face. It still needs to be identified properly."

Shirayuki smiled to herself. Ilena certainly could go on when she was put onto a thread. Maybe she walked it in her actions in one line, but when she talked it, she was all over the place, depending on what additional thoughts were in her head.

"Also, we need to get hold of some...oh, wait that's for the Lieutenants to get." There was a pause as Ilena sent that request by code. Ilena turned a sideways look on Shirayuki and she got that evil teasing grin she and Obi shared. "Of course, there are plenty of other things for you to do here. Are you sure you want the full list?"

"Yes, Ilena," Shirayuki said firmly. "All of it. If I wait until too late, something will have to go undone. _And_ ," she turned her own firm-almost-disapproving look on Ilena, "if I _don't_ make you tell it all to me, you'll have assumed some rather unreasonable things. You can expect me to say 'no' as we walk the list."

Ilena ducked her head sheepishly. "Yes, Mistress Shirayuki."

Shirayuki held her firm walk, but inside she relaxed. Finally, she was going to be useful again.

"Ah...Mistress Shirayuki, as a side request...may I have Brian and Kirk for a while?"

Shirayuki tensed all over again as she looked at Ilena wide-eyed. "Whyever for?"

Ilena shrugged. "I'd like to start training them, is all. And I need to get the proper training in myself. They can keep up with me - or at least get the practice trying." She grinned at the two men and looked at Shirayuki with an innocently hopeful look.

Shirayuki sighed. "It isn't like I need five guards in a compound full of guards, but somehow I feel like I ought to be saying 'no' to that particular request." When Brian and Kirk's faces both fell, Shirayuki sighed again. "That didn't help your cause, actually. Now I'm really worried."

"Ah, well, it's just that she promised we could go up against Obi, Petroi, and Thayne with her in a three-on-three next time we're in Lyrias if we can learn what she'll teach us," Kirk admitted.

Shirayuki couldn't help it. She giggled, then began to laugh. "Somehow," she managed to explain around the laughs, "it doesn't surprise me that Ilena will find a way to put fun into the mix of work, claiming it's all part of the same."

"But it is," Ilena defended them with a raise of her eyebrow.

Shirayuki finally settled down into a smile. "I know it, Ilena. The same as I know it's just as much to help them protect me even more for you and Zen as it is for the trip into Tarc. It's okay. You can have them. But don't let them have all the fun. Let Sam and Leon get some rest also. I am rather boring to follow around all the time after all."

"Not at all, Mistress Shirayuki," Sam said calmly. "I rather enjoy it."

"Myself as well," Tanner said.

Leon looked like he wanted to say it, but couldn't quite. Shirayuki put her hand on his arm. "It's okay, Leon. I know you want to also become stronger as well. Even if I only have the two who claim to be old men, when in fact they aren't, it's enough."

Leon looked at her sheepishly. "Thank you, though I am sorry, Mistress Shirayuki." Shirayuki shook her head against the apology with a smile.

"Well, then, Leon, get yourself off to Rio. Tell her you are reporting for training to Agent. May as well have at least one more who can talk to us. The hand-to-hand is part of that training," Ilena said cheerily. The other three looked at her affronted. "What?" she asked them.

"You'll let Leon learn the code and not the rest of us?" Brian challenged her.

Ilena smirked at them. "If you can't learn it on your own while you're so surrounded by it here and for the next weeks, then you don't deserve to know it, do you? It even goes on all the time around you at the castle. Zen already has it learned on his own, and Tairn also. You already know it happens. That's all you need to know to get started."

As they protested the unfairness of it, Marcus cut in. "You know it isn't quite fair, Mistress Ilena. At least give them the starting clue." She looked at him with a twinkle of challenge in her eye. He looked at them. "You have to relax. Once you can relax and listen to the wind, then you'll hear it."

Shirayuki raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Zen learned it on his own when relaxing is the key? He is the least relaxed person I know in the castle."

Ilena nodded. "He didn't relax to hear it. He is always thinking at the same level I do, so he heard it in his head. It's at the same level as our thoughts. He had to be taught to relax so he could stop hearing it so intrusively. That took him a long time. If anything, he needed you here to help him relax enough he could get the extra noise out of his head so he could focus. It is very noisy here, since it's such a convenient way to communicate across the short distances and I'm receiving constant words of what is happening with Obi in the Lord of Tarc's tents. That's why I was so surprised to get a copy of that letter from him. He normally just tells me. His mind is very full and busy with the letters today, I think. After today he'll be back with us, most likely. Once the thoughts are on paper and sent, he will be done and ready to return to this path. ...though I suspect that he is also learning to keep the threads he cares about at the level of attention to be able to pull them up immediately. He is also worried about Obi, though he won't show it as much."

Shirayuki stopped walking and stared at Ilena. "If I could hear it, I would know also - what is going on with Obi right now?"

Ilena smiled softly at her mistress. "Yes. And then you also wouldn't be worried so much, I think? ...Have you chosen a thing you'll do on your own, then?"

Shirayuki tightened her lips, then nodded. She wanted to be able to hear it, too. Ilena got them walking again. "Very well, you and your three can work on it together, since I can't have all of you as agents officially. I'll just make Leon my official Agent, and you have Tanner. Two is sufficient. The rest of you will be adopted in, like Mitsuhide. He had to learn it on his own also, though Kiki helped him some." Ilena put her hands behind her back. "I for one, will be very relieved to not have to have translators giving away the code that I worked so hard to create to last for at least ten years."

They walked for a while, then Shirayuki's mouth dropped open. "Ilena! If it's supposed to be secret for ten years, however will we learn it on our own?"

Ilena laughed. "There are things you need to understand first," she relented, "when you know them, come to me and I'll give you the key."

They walked a little further, then Sam held Ilena back. He asked her a question in her ear. Ilena grinned, then whispered in his ear very quietly. He let her go and spent some time considering what she'd told him, then he nodded and quietly walked behind them until they entered the room that had been given to Zen as an office.

It was a larger war-room and in the middle was a table covered in maps of Wilant, northeast Wilant, and Tarc. Zen and Mitsuhide were seated at a table across from each other, paper, pen, and ink surrounding them. Kiki was standing at rest attention behind Zen waiting for orders. Ilena nodded to Kiki and Shirayuki smiled at Zen when he glanced up at them. He went back to his work when Ilena waved that they didn't need him, though he nodded at Shirayuki.

Ilena led them to another desk on the opposite side of the room from Zen and had Shirayuki seat herself behind it. She pulled up a chair on the opposite side. Shirayuki sifted through the things on the desk until she had paper and pen ready. Sam went to the window and stood waiting. Tanner took up the aide's position so he could hear what Ilena would tell Shirayuki. He was her secretary and needed to know it as well. The other three took up other positions in the room, but it looked like they were trying to listen very hard while at the same time relaxing. It was slightly comical.

-o-o-o-

Zen signed the final letter, then leaned back and stretched. He looked around at the people in the room and a smile quirked the side of his mouth. He pushed back from the table and walked over to the desk with the ladies working hard at it. As his shadow fell over the paper Shirayuki was busy writing on, her hand paused momentarily. She finished her word as he silently waited for her, then she looked up. He bent down and kissed her, surprising her further. "You really were so bored as to go and ask Ilena come and walk your thread of hers for you? I would have run as far away as possible, I think."

"Well, you have been," Ilena said. "You have yet to ask me what might be on your thread."

Zen raised an eyebrow at her. "It seems to me that you said you're on _my_ board now?"

Ilena smiled. "Well, yes, of course. No really, that isn't what I meant. You have threads you still want me to walk for you that we haven't had time to discuss."

"Oh, that's what it is. That's true. I wonder if I can remember what they were now. That was rather a long time ago."

"Well, I was thinking that when you were done with your letters we ought to walk down them all. If I've forgotten to tell Mistress Shirayuki her's until she came to me, I'm likely forgetting others as well. It wouldn't be good to remember three of them last minute as we're walking out the gate."

"That's certainly true," Zen agreed. "I'm done, but it's time for lunch. We could do that after lunch as it would be a good time for me. Have you finished Shirayuki's line?" He looked at the list Shirayuki had been writing, then looked at it more closely. He pointed to a line item. "This one...and this one," he pointed to another one. "Put them at the top of the list in priority. And this one you'll need to talk to General Parens to get help moving forward on. Do that soon since he also is very busy with his multiple tasks. And...oh, is that what it is?" He looked around at the four guards again, then back at Shirayuki.

"Ah, they and I, we're tired of not already knowing. We've decided it and Ilena approved, though we're to be adopted in, except for Leon."

Zen snorted. "It's not adoption, not when she's also including training in hand-to-hand. Mitsuhide was adopted because he only chose to learn the code."

Ilena raised a finger. "It's still adoption. I can't give them orders. Leon I've partially taken in exchange for Tanner because I need to be able to give orders. Leon loves Mistress Shirayuki enough to understand the reason for the orders, and he has the military background to just do them. Brian and Kirk are too much lords and will question everything. Sam is already Izana's."

Zen frowned. "What about Kiki, then?"

Ilena smiled. "Obi invited her. That's different...though I gave the approval."

"How is it different?" Shirayuki asked.

"Obi knows if he gives an order to Kiki, she will scold him mercilessly unless it is really something very necessary and she would already agree to it. I don't plan on giving her orders at any time, only suggestions and requests."

"And I've already learned at her hand that to ignore those is to invite disaster," Kiki said dryly.

"Not disaster," Ilena complained.

"Nearly," Kiki disagreed. Ilena gave up.

Shirayuki and Zen smiled. "Are we done?" Shirayuki asked Ilena.

"Ah, read me back the list quickly and I'll check," Ilena requested. She closed her eyes as Shirayuki read them back, then considered, comparing it to the other things in her weavings. She sighed and stood and looked at them both. Bowing she said, "Master Zen, Mistress Shirayuki, it isn't likely that Mistress Shirayuki needs to come. We can keep her safe enough in the fields with a squadron of guards to accentuate her own five, and there will be even less she can do there than here, save learn to ride a horse on her own, but, for selfish reasons I would ask that she be allowed to come, and consent to it."

Zen put his hand on Shirayuki's shoulder. "We'll hear them," he said calmly.

"I wish to share my joy and love of Tarc with all of you, including Mistress Shirayuki. This will likely be the only time any of you come, for it's the only time for you to have a reason to come. I would also like to show off the Sun to the people of Tarc when she can stand in radiance next to the High Lord, even if it is only at the one formal court. And...I wish to reward Obi with the greatest reward I can offer until this time." Ilena's eyes smiled softly.

Shirayuki blinked. "Is it such a reward to Obi that I come to him?"

"Yes, Mistress Shirayuki, it is," Ilena said quietly. "I have taken him from you and he is sad because of it. If I can bring you to him after he has done this, it is very meaningful."

Shirayuki looked away, then said, "Standing in court for a formal introduction is part of being a Princess for all I don't like it generally, and I have come prepared for it. I knew it when I decided to become Princess, that it would be my place to stand on the wall with Zen in front of all the people, and I chose it then." She looked down at her hands folded on the table in front of her. "Rewarding Obi by going to him would only be rewarding myself. He has always come to me, either of himself or when Zen sent him. I would like to see him also, and even more so standing next to Ilena again in front of the people, near to us."

Shirayuki looked up at Ilena and her look was kind. "But to say it will be the only time we'll have cause to come to Tarc with you… I think all you would need to do is ask, Ilena. We would love to be in the places you love with you. Do you not know that we take delight in watching you smile at the places and people you love? ...For all it was hard to watch you be tested by Obi in the arena, the smile you gave him and the people in that place when you were done was well worth the visit. If you will smile like that in Tarc, why would we not want to come and see it again?"

Ilena's eyes filled with tears and she sat back in her chair, the back of her hand to her mouth as Zen nodded agreement. "But...Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki are so busy...and time passes so quickly…."

Zen shook his head. "If you ask it, Ilena, we would find the time to come. That is reason enough." He looked away. "I hear...it's a good place to just lay in the grass and watch the clouds float by. What better vacation for busy people with minds that have become too full can there be?"

"Well…," Ilena wiped her eyes, "I won't ask too often, but...please expect that I won't forget it."

"No, Ilena, you won't," Shirayuki smiled at her. "We can count on you for that."


	10. Deaths in the Family

**CHAPTER 10 Deaths in the Family**

 _Justinian - RUN!_

Justinian sat on Bea in his place and shivered. He knew he knew what to do, but every time he tried to think, that was all he heard in his head. He'd known the order to turn around and leave was going to come as soon as he started to walk the tents of the clan. It had only taken three steps and he knew. He'd stood there, just at the entrance to the rest of the tents, in shock even then. But he had a job to do in the tents of all clans. He finally whispered, _Are there any who will follow words of wisdom in this clan?_ He received harsh looks and lack of understanding. When no other answer was forthcoming, he'd turned and fled back to the horses.

 _Justinian - RUN!_

When the order had come, his body had spoken automatically to Bea, leaning sideways and bending low over her neck. She reacted instantly, already upset with his unusual behavior and worry. Bea had turned and run for all she was worth. Justinian had no idea if any of the others horses had followed him, only knowing that he was to keep himself safe if at all possible. He hoped the horses of his three companions would stay and not strand them there, but he didn't know how to tell them that.

 _Justinian - RUN!_

His running would have alerted the Children of Chaos and Change, but he didn't even know if they had kept up with Bea or followed them. He only knew what he could see right now...and what he saw kept him from thinking of anything. For all he was light and fast, he didn't have quite the same experience as the Tarc bondsmen, and right now - they were all he could see. They had cut him off, surrounded him, and were closing in.

 _Justinian - RUN!_

He couldn't obey that order any more. There wasn't anywhere to run to - except into the arms of the enemy.

-o-o-o-

 _Damn!_ Obi swore to himself. He lashed out with his sword in anger one more time. One more time he managed to prevent having some limb or other removed. He was angry that they hadn't thought to the fact the Lord of Tarc would alert one of his allies that they would be coming. This would have been the clan to skip. This clan had apparently been offered some reward they really wanted in exchange for their heads. Worst of all, this clan wanted Justinian, and they hadn't known it until the larger portion of the bondsmen had taken off after his tracks.

When the three protectors tried to head back towards him - and he wasn't answering their calls - they had been cut off and held back. Obi had sent word to the Children of Chaos and Change that Justinian was the target and they were to protect him at all costs, but the squad that protected the three of them wouldn't leave them, saying that Ilena would kill them if they did. They weren't wrong, it was just frustrating. And now he, Petroi, and Thayne were fighting for their heads. Reality sucked when plans fell apart.

It wasn't all lost yet, they just needed to regroup and get into a position they could use to escape. The problem was, their current direct enemy really was fighting as if they were the Marluk' and his spirit companions. That meant with twice the ferocity as normal. They were not being allowed to regroup in any way possible, and most of the time there were at least two Tarc on each one of them - odds the wrong direction for them to stay alive.

Obi swore again, then sent, _Get out. If you can get out and flee then GO! Run in a straight line from whatever path you can take. We will meet at the next clan. Even if three follow after you, that is three less here._ He grunted as he deflected another blow and he slid towards that blow in order to escape the blow coming from the other side. The back end of his horse slid around as well as he pulled on that foot to prevent his horse from taking the same blow to its side.

He heard a yell, then the thundering of hooves as one of his companions took off, who knows how many of the enemy bondsmen following after. Obi urged his horse to move away from the enemies surrounding them as best it could, but he now had four on him. He threw one of his throwing daggers at the closest one, catching him in the eye and putting him in a slump on the ground. That gave the ones who saw it pause, but one still came after him. He raised his sword in two hands and deflected the blow, but it pressed down on him. Using his knees and legs, he used the horse to move out from under it, but it caught the shoulder of the horse and it whinnied in pain.

Obi slapped his off hand over the cut briefly and spoke to the horse to calm it. Looking back and forth at the three on him, he was able to notice that it was Thayne that had run. Good. Petroi was just breaking free and the three on him were after him as fast as he was running, but he was faster by just enough. Obi backed his horse up, then spun it and they were off in a different direction. He still had to defend himself from blows. With the cut, his horse wasn't quite fast enough. It must have been deeper than he anticipated. He managed somehow to get in a blow that slowed down the enemy warrior that was closest to him. He quickly swung his sword on the other side and blinded the horse next to him and it squealed and ran off, disobeying its rider.

That, however, made the other bondsmen very angry. Obi leaned farther over his horse's neck, begging for more speed. It leapt ahead just enough that Obi was finally able to sing. They had lost the Children who hadn't been able to keep up. He saw motion out of the corner of his eye to his left and he leaned his horse ever so gently in that direction. He waited until the clansman on that side was at just the right distance behind him, then leaned left hard, cutting the other man off with the sudden turn of his horse. It would have gone well...except that the other man caught Obi's horse with his sword and they came tumbling down. Obi rolled into a ball, desperately trying to hold onto his sword and not get cut by it at the same time.

Any other time, he would have rolled up onto his feet and continued to defend himself. This time, he deliberately rolled his cloak around himself and stayed curled in a ball within it, praying to all he could pray to that he would make it back to his wife alive. She would come into the spirit world, find him, and kill him all over again if he didn't.

-o-o-o-

Thayne galloped his horse hard, swearing as much as Obi had been. Everyone was a sailor when the plans fell apart and life became super sweet and was hanging by a thread. He had learned all the tricks he could to running the horse fast, since he knew he needed them. He was glad for the strength of arm he had learned young at the side of his forester father. His muscles had held firm against the blows he'd just received. He wasn't sure he hadn't gotten nicked a few places, but he wouldn't know that until he had time to survey - if that option ever became available.

The proud Snake Clan had invited them in, no expressions to give it away, then proceeded to put them in their places as uninvited men not of Tarc. They had no right to clan hospitality because they weren't clansmen. ...What kind of nation was it that would show open hostility to any other nation? What about trade? What about allied or treatied partnership for the growth and peace of all nations? Apparently, the Snake Clan believed only clansmen lived in the world and that was all that mattered. What a small, sad world. Thayne wasn't really interested in dying for that kind of worldview.

The Lord of Tarc had sent to this clan the message that they were men from Selicia, come to win the freedom of Selicia from the Lord of Tarc. As such, they were disobedient traitorous slaves and should be punished as such. Thayne was not of Selicia, and had no interest in allowing them to do as they would with his person. He had even argued it - that he was not a slave any more than the rest of them, as none of them had been in Selicia at the time of the subjugation. His words had fallen on deaf ears.

A portion of the Children of Chaos and Change had come into the council tent to buy them time to escape to their horses after Master Obi had ordered Justinian to run. That had been a move of utter desperation and they were surely all dead. The three of them had no interest in having them die in vain - but then they had no interest in having them dead at all. There was going to be a special place reserved in their hearts of retribution against the Snake Clan. Master Obi had only allowed five to come in if the emergency exit was required. Just enough to be a temporary shield, and they had to leave their cloaks behind with their horses. The cloaks were precious and could not be lost into enemy hands. The lives were even more precious.

They had recognized their shield, and run as soon as it was in place. The Children had followed them, backing out of the tent, but the blows were ringing even as their horses were coming to their desperate whistle. They'd managed to get away from the encampment before the bondsmen could get their horses called, but they hadn't managed to get out of the feeding grounds. Rather, they had run into a waiting ambush that had come at them from the side. They fled from most of them. The fastest had kept up with them until they were caught. The rest had found Justinian's path and turned off to follow it. That had made him very angry and he'd called out a warning as soon as he noticed it. For some reason, that made those after the three of them work all the harder to catch up to them.

Thayne felt the wind of a sword coming at him and he leaned away from it. Running fast didn't mean stopping to defend - it meant running fast. Then, up ahead, he saw the backs of other horses and horsemen. Within a few more strides, he could see the side of Justinian and Bea. He swore to himself again softly and leaned to the right. He would have to skirt the group. Maybe he could pull off a few others of Justinian's attackers - but that would mean it was more likely Thayne would be dead. He didn't think they wanted Justinian dead.

Suddenly, the ground near his horse's flying hooves moved and he suddenly didn't have one follower. He rode around the circle at his radius from Justinian and soon enough all three of his attackers were on the ground. The attackers around Justinian were crying out in alarm and beginning to look his way. Thayne looked at Justinian. He had seen the opening. _Justinian! - STAY!_ Thayne cried in desperation. If the Children were encircling his encircling enemies, he needed to stay put and let them deal with it. Justinian jerked in surprise and looked around. _It's the ambush of the ambushers. Hold still!_ Justinian's eyes finally found Thayne's. They were wide and unseeing, but trying to understand.

Thayne, angry still, cried out in Tarc, "Rise up Children of the Naluk'! Save the Son of the Marluk'! The Treasure must not die!" He continued to ride around the outer edge until there was an opening in the warring Children. Then he cut in towards Justinian and began slashing at enemy bondsmen until he was next to Justinian. The Children rose up as they had practiced and in complete surprise the bondsmen began to die quickly, though the last few fought fiercely and it took three Children to subdue them each. Thayne didn't participate in the fighting once he was next to Justinian except to keep him protected from blows that came their way.

When the last bondsmen fell, Thayne called out, "Take their clan markers. It's this one," he pointed to his Seconds braid. "We'll need to give them to Mistress Ilena. Then get yourselves off to Master Obi. He was hard pressed when I left. Follow my trail back to him."

Several left immediately, having watched Thayne come running towards them in the beginning. When enough had run in that direction, Thayne put his hand on Justinian's shoulder. "Come, we'll follow them just far enough behind to make sure we don't pull any more bondsmen after us. It's safer to stay with the nightwalkers than to stay alone on the plain." Justinian nodded and obediently rode next to him. The remaining Children surrounded them and went with them.

 _Mister Thayne, we've found the King's horse, but we cannot find him. He is not answering our call either._

Thayne's blood wanted to run cold and Justinian looked at him, the panic coming into his eyes again. _Look for him to be in his cloak first before we assume anything else. If they took him, they would have only taken his head. If you have not found his body, he is still there somewhere._

In a short while they arrived where the Children were searching the grass. Thayne left Justinian with his horse in the midst of his guardians and went to where the others motioned they had found Obi's horse. Thayne got down from his horse and inspected Obi's horse. He had been injured on the shoulder, and then hamstrung and gone down, breaking his neck. As Thayne looked in the grass around the horse, another horse passed him. Thayne looked up to see Justinian on Bea. Justinian was patting Bea and talking to her in a distressed voice. Bea walked forward from Obi's horse with her nose to the ground until she was standing over something, snuffling. Justinian slipped down off Bea and quickly went to that place. He pulled and Thayne could see he had material in his hand.

Thayne ran over immediately, remembering that the head mare would know the scent of all the members of the herd. Justinian had asked Bea to find Master Obi. Thayne carefully rolled Master Obi, and Justinian pulled on the cloak, until they were able to release him and get him laid out on the ground. Remembering his lessons with Mistress Ilena, Thayne carefully felt Obi's wrist until he found the pulse. Then he watched Obi's breathing. Finally he announced. "He is alive and at the least unconscious."

Justinian had been searching Master Obi's body. "I can't find any sword injuries, nor broken bones - not that it means much. We can't know if he's broken his neck or not."

"Not likely, from the King," said the head of the squadron of nightwalkers. "He can fall from a three story building and roll without that kind of problem. From a horse is nothing."

Suddenly they heard horses hooves thundering towards them again. The head of the squad quickly slipped Justinian's cloak hood up over his head and Thayne followed suit with his. Justinian pulled Master Obi's cloak over him as well. "Stay low and stay put," the squad leader said. "We'll go meet them." He motioned for a small group to come and stand guard around them, then the rest of them slipped off.

Justinian turned to Thayne with a worried look. _Mister Petroi?_

Thayne shook his head. _We were three and four to one and couldn't get together to defend sufficiently. Master Obi said to run when we could. I was the first to find an opening to run_.

"Halt in the name of the All. Who has come here to this sacred ground?" Thayne raised an eyebrow. That was some good playacting, actually, and very unexpected. He shifted just enough to see, though he didn't let go of Master Obi's wrist and his constant monitoring of the heart beat.

The squad leader was standing with four others behind him in front of a group of horsemen. "Be at peace, warrior of the All." Thayne and Justinian both relaxed in relief. "These are come with me, having protected me from my enemies. They are the Fox Clan, allies of the clan head we serve. Once they did away with the bondsmen following me, they agreed to come back here with me to aid our Candidate Clan Head and brother. What has happened here?"

"We arrived at the time the Candidate Clan Head disappeared, and removed his enemies, but we couldn't find him. Just recently the other Second sent more of our brothers to assist, then himself arrived with the Treasure and the horse of the Treasure has found the Candidate."

Thayne saw Petroi slip off his horse. "Take me to him," he said, fear in his voice. He looked back at the bondsmen with him. "Please protect this place." They nodded and spread out, keeping watch on the grasslands around them.

Petroi came quickly, since Bea was still close by. He put his own hood up over his head and crouched down next to Justinian at Master Obi's head.

"He's alive," Thayne said to him quietly, "and Justinian has found no obvious wounds on him. He was completely rolled up in his cloak when we found him and had to unroll him from it. The squad leader says it's very improbable he broke his neck, but he may have a concussion."

Petroi looked Master Obi over carefully but did not touch him. "Where is his sword?"

Justinian picked it up from the ground. "It was also wrapped in his cloak, such that the blade was covered to not cut him."

Petroi took it from Justinian. "He got something or someone. There is blood on the blade." Petroi cleaned it and put it back in its sheath, which Thayne handed over to him, one handedly unclipping it from the belt.

"I would like to examine Master Obi more closely, but not in the open," Justinian said. "I also don't want to move him from this place until we understand why he is unconscious. Are we in a place we can set up the tent around him?"

"I will ask," Petroi said, but just then Obi's hand clenched and he took a deeper breath.

Justinian pushed Petroi a bit to get him to shift and put his hand on Obi's forehead lightly. "Master Obi, can you hear me? Can you tell me if anything in particular hurts, or if you cannot feel anything at all?" he asked.

Obi's hand curled again. "I have cleaned your sword and sheathed it, Master Obi," Petroi said. "I hold it in my hand for you. There are no enemies left standing."

Obi's hand relaxed, then lifted to touch his head, touching Justinian's wrist first. Obi picked it up and kissed the palm of the hand, then let it go. Justinian quickly retrieved his hand back to himself and blushed. "Well, he's still himself," Thayne grinned at Justinian. "But perhaps he was dreaming it was his lady wife with him."

"I will hope so," Justinian answered.

Obi's hand was at his head and he ran it down from above his right temple to behind his right ear, then dropped the hand to the ground.

"Oh," Justinian said. "So you hit the side of your head." Petroi traded places with Justinian and Justinian carefully felt the places that hurt. "He has a knot forming, but I can't feel anything broken. If we had ice that would help with the swelling. I need the fourth pack horse for the herbs." He frowned. "You can move your right hand, what about your left?" Justinian watched the left hand. It slowly reached up towards Justinian. He took it in his hand and squeezed it. Obi squeezed it back, but lightly. "Okay, now your right foot." He watched as it waved at him. "And your left?" That one waved at him, too, but gingerly and Obi winced a little.

Justinian handed Obi's hand back to Thayne, who went back to monitoring the heartbeat. Justinian walked around to the left leg and walked down it, feeling with his hands until the leg twitched. Justinian pulled up the pant leg and looked closely at that location. "Not broken," he finally pronounced. "Likely pulled the muscle or bruised it...maybe when you came off the horse over its head. Mister Petroi will you call the pack horses? It would really be better to not move him until the head has had time to heal somewhat. Tomorrow morning at the earliest." Justinian pulled his small container for bruises out of his pocket and began applying it to that place on the leg.

"I'll go and see if the Fox Clan believes this place is safe enough and hope the fourth pack horse at least comes when I call." Petroi placed the hilt of Obi's sword in Obi's right hand, then stood and removed the hood of his cloak as Justinian nodded.

Justinian pulled the pant leg back down and moved to Obi's side opposite Thayne again and put his hand over his master's eyes, feeling him relax slightly. "If the sun hurts, even with your eyes closed, it is surely a concussion. We'll see if we can get the tent up soon, then it won't hurt so much." Obi sighed lightly.

Thayne frowned. "You won't speak with us?"

Obi was still a moment, then slightly shook his head. Justinian looked at him for a moment, then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for staying alive," he said.

Obi was obviously surprised then a slow smile came on his face, and he quietly said, "Mm."

Thayne sighed. "She won't kill you, you know, but you can wait to let her hear your voice until you're feeling more alive. That's okay." They were surprised when tears leaked down Obi's face. Together they gently wiped them from his temples on their respective sides so they wouldn't drip into his ears.

-o-o-o-

Petroi walked back to the Second who had come to his aid with his men. He'd said he'd received word from one in his clan that they were needed against the Snake Clan, and Petroi was glad the Child in the Fox Clan had sent them. They had come upon him at just the right moment. Riding past him with their swords raised, he could only get as low as he could on his horse's back. Their swings hadn't come for him, though, but for the men following him and he hadn't gone far before he'd turned around to fight with them also. But there wasn't much for him to do. They were on his three pursuers, turned about odds three-on-one, and one stood back between him and the others. He rode up to be beside that one and thanked him gratefully.

Petroi had explained he was one of the Seconds travelling with and for a Candidate Clan Head, but they'd been set upon by the Snake Clan while in the council tent and had barely escaped to their horses. He'd asked if his defenders would continue on to defend the Candidate, and they had agreed, then asked if his other Candidate was the one known as Ilena. Petroi already knew this clan was allied, so he had willingly answered in the affirmative.

Now, he walked back up to that same person, touching his horse lightly on the neck. "It is a concussion and we do not wish to move him. Is it possible to safely set up the tent around him in this place? We don't know where we have run to."

The Second frowned. "Do you know how many were sent?"

Petroi looked around and called for the squad leader. He rose up shortly. "What may I do for you Second?" he asked.

"How many were killed in all? Do we know? There were three that these killed on my behalf." The squad leader whispered a question to those who had protected Justinian and waited a pause for his answer, then added the other numbers. "Twenty-five," he answered Petroi.

"Were there any wounded?" the Fox Clan Second asked.

The squad leader shook his head. "We don't leave any alive who attack those we have been ordered to protect."

The Second blinked. "That would be only one-sixth of their strength. When none return, they will send out others to learn what happened. It would not be wise to remain here. Come to our tents."

Petroi frowned. "We cannot put him on a horse. How shall we bring him?"

The Second called to two of his men. To Petroi he said, "Can you call your horses? Do you have the roof pole and another wall pole? If you stretch a blanket between them, the horses can carry either end between them. Then he can lay as flat as possible until we arrive."

Petroi nodded and whistled the call to their horses. The Second gave orders to the two men and they went from bondsman to bondsman then returned. In their hands they had many pins which they gave to Petroi. "Use these to pin the blanket to the poles, wrapping it around the poles first. I'll come and show you when your horses have arrived."

Petroi bowed. "Thank you, Second. I will go and explain what you've told me."

Justinian nodded after hearing Petroi's report. "That would be acceptable, but I would like one of the horses that carries the stretcher to be Bea so I can keep an eye on him as we travel. Perhaps the other can be -"

"Mine," Thayne and Petroi both said at once.

Justinian shook his head. "No. One of the pack horses. You both need to be swords in case we are found and chased again." They sighed and agreed reluctantly. "Go and retrieve Master Obi's saddle and saddle blanket, please. We can't leave them behind. Perhaps another horse will come to your call and we can take it with us."

Both Thayne and Petroi became sober and quiet. "That will be a difficult loss," Petroi finally said.

Obi's hand in Thayne's moved to grab his wrist and squeeze him. Thayne sighed. "He was hamstrung and the neck broke on impact with the ground. I am sorry."

Obi sighed in frustration and released Thayne's wrist. Finally he whispered, "She will kill me for that."

Justinian patted his head. "No, she will just be a little sad," he said. "Her relief you are still alive will be greater."

"True," Petroi said. "You will be okay, other than a scolding, which she will give to all of us, most likely. ...Ah, speaking of which, if I don't report right now, it will be worse." The two others nodded in agreement, though Obi shook his head slightly. Petroi ignored him and stood again and faced south. He whispered, hoping that it wouldn't draw more of the Snake Clan, and gave their report to Ilena, then ordered one of the hidden Children to keep up a running commentary again so that she wouldn't worry and would stay put.

-o-o-o-

On the sixth day after Obi had left the Lord of Tarc's tents he was to enter into the last enemy encampment. Ilena had a nightmare the night before again, but it wasn't terrible and she was able to return to sleeping fairly well. Obi had been in two more council tents already and this was the next to last one. The final one would be an ally tent. They'd already been very cautious at each one, not setting up the tent until they were sure they weren't going to be betrayed by the host clan, and not staying any longer than necessary. When the messages that came down the line as the running commentary for Ilena's benefit were interrupted with the words _Justinian - RUN_ , several people froze in shock, then moved quickly.

Henry and Marcus both grabbed Ilena, and hooded her with their hands. Liam took off from his lessons at a run, headed for where they told him they were. When Liam arrived, he also put his arms around her and put her head in his chest. He didn't hum, but he did whisper calming words to her. Leah and Rio were not far behind, and they stood close by and ready. Marcus and Henry let her go when they saw Leah, and she and Rio took their places, though Rio only held Ilena's hand and Leah just stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

Zen rose from his chair suddenly, his eyes wide and he made a sweeping motion with his hand to silence the people talking around him. Mitsuhide and Kiki immediately made his excuses for him and walked him out of the room to stand outside facing north where he could hear and not be interrupted. They stood close by him to comfort him, and Kiki called for Shirayuki.

Sam and Tanner both stood upright in shock as well, and, when Shirayuki asked the cause, both said, "It is Obi."

That made Shirayuki stand in shock as well, but when they said Master Zen was calling for her, she ran with them until she was holding him and he was holding her. "Please, Zen. Let me know when you hear more. I can hear the whispers now, but I can't understand them yet." Zen nodded mutely.

All of the Children also sat in silence, waiting to hear the word and all of the garrison fell into a state of silent waiting.

 _Justinian has fled and the pack horses follow after him, and his guard. ...Master Obi has called for the emergency shield. ...They have left their cloaks and horses and sent their horses into the plains and entered the council tent. ….Master Obi, Petroi, and Thayne have all fled the tent and called for their horses. They have mounted and are running. Their guard are following after. ...The shield has fallen and the bondsmen, fifteen of them, mount and follow after. ...We cannot keep up with them, but we are following as closely as possible._

The commentary continued, explaining the scenes as best they could as they arrived and what their plans were to assist. Ilena, Zen and Shirayuki all stood very still through the early part, listening closely. When the Children who had finally reached Obi's location said that they saw his horse cut out from under him and saw him flying through the air to disappear into the grasses, the three of them tensed, and Ilena shook. Liam turned to humming then, very quietly, just enough to soothe. They listened to the reports of the enemy being vanquished, and had to wait with the Children until Justinian's horse found Obi in the grass. They listened to the report of Petroi's arrival with the Fox Clan, as worried as the other men until Petroi had calmed them. But still they had to wait to hear about Obi and Liam could feel Ilena beginning to break just ever so slightly. He turned to Marcus and Henry, his face worried.

"Mistress Ilena," Marcus said gently, "he is a master nightwalker, the King. He will have survived. A tumble from a horse cannot kill him. They will report when they have a full understanding. Please bear it with patience." Rio pet her head gently to calm her until they could hear more.

Finally they heard, _Petroi to Mistress Ilena. Master Obi has a concussion from landing too hard on the right side of his head. Also a bruised or sprained left leg from being launched over the head of his horse. He is otherwise fine, except he is waiting for your wrath to descend on him. We have tried to reassure him that his death is not still waiting for him at your hand. Justinian has already rewarded him for staying alive. That has helped._

 _His horse was hamstrung and broke its neck when it fell. Master Obi tumbled over its head, wrapping himself up well in his cloak so only Bea could find him. He carefully also rolled his sword in his cloak so that it would not damage him in the tumble. He managed to injure either a thing or person sometime in the fight, but he will not speak with us to tell us his story, waiting to let you hear his voice first when he has recovered sufficient to speak with you._

 _The Second of the Fox Clan has said that we cannot set up the tent over him, but should move him to their encampment. All twenty-five of the Snake Clan have been slain and the Second expects that they will send out more when none come to give a report. He will show us how to build a stretcher and have two horses carry it. Justinian and Bea will carry one end of the poles to watch over him as we travel, a pack horse the other so that Thayne and I can be free to protect him, though we also have the Children and the support of ten of the Fox Clan. They came to my assistance as I ran, sent by the Child in their clan who heard the report._

 _We are currently waiting on the arrival of the pack horses so that Justinian can apply a poultice to Master Obi's head and we can build the stretcher. I will have one of the Children continue with the reporting, though I expect it will be rather dull until the pack horses arrive._

"Oh. That was very clear, to only be hearing one voice," Shirayuki said, pleasantly surprised.

Zen nodded. "One thing to learn is to separate out the voices. It's easier once you learn to do that." He whispered in her ear the translation.

Ilena took a deep breath and shook off Rio's hand on her head and Leah's on her shoulder so she could think. Liam also left off humming for a bit, but didn't let her go, and she didn't move away from him. Finally she turned her head out of Liam's chest and answered. _Ilena to Obi. I will wait to hear from you. Thank you for staying alive for me, and for protecting yourself in my gift twice - for the sword and for the invisibility, even though it has meant the concussion. I hope that will heal of its pain soon. Do not leave me, and do not take too long to speak to me. I expect my nightmares tonight to be difficult, only because I've had to hear the words of this past hour and ride with you without being able to protect you myself._

 _The loss of the stallion is regrettable, but the horses of the shield will come to you also and there is likely one among them you can use as a replacement. The others can be kept with the Children for now. It is too many to stay behind Justinian. ...that is also regrettable and I am crying for my Children, but I am grateful that they were bravely willing to take your place so that you could live. ...Your horse was hamstrung in anger because you lifted your sword against another man's horse first. Like the slaves and women, horses are not to be attacked directly. I will not hold it against you. I know if you did it, it was because there was no other way for you to stay alive. You already understand my love for the horses. I love you more._

 _To the Children of Chaos and Change - Thank you for protecting my special people, and exacting my wrath upon their enemies. We shall remember the name of the Snake Clan and I shall allow you first claim upon them to make them remember your fallen comrades._

 _To Justinian - Thank you for staying safe and being immediately obedient. Give Bea an extra rub, hug, and handful of grain from me for leading you to Obi. Take care of him for me. I am trusting it to you._

 _To Thayne and Petroi - Thank you also for staying safe and for protecting Obi to the best of your abilities, and also for being obedient to his words. You did right by it. Do not blame yourselves for his injury. Justinian would have been lost and you would not have found the aid of the Fox Clan if you had not been obedient. Understand that all things work when we are obedient - this is a lesson for even me to learn from your master on a daily basis._

 _Second of the Fox Clan - Thank you for your immediate response to the emergency situation of my husband. We are indebted to you, and will remember your clan and your name._

 _Obi - I will dance the single funeral dance of the Sword Dance when Liam determines I have recovered enough he can let go. My grief demands it. Watch it so that your own may be cleansed._

When Zen heard this last, he raised his head, then led Shirayuki, Mitsuhide, and Kiki to where Ilena was to watch, translating for Shirayuki as he went. When Liam finally let her go and stepped back, they watched with solemn formality her dance, respecting the fallen with her. They in the shield were the first five to fall in the beginning of the war and were worthy of honoring.

When Ilena was done with the dance and her sword sheathed again, she turned and they held out their arms to her. She ran to them and cried in their arms and they comforted her. After a time, they heard, interrupting the flow of reporting from the Child near Obi, _Thank you_.

Zen rubbed Ilena's head gently and gave her a smile. "He will live for you and they will all continue to work hard for you. You're a very good Princess, Ilena."

For all she had just cried, her face scrunched and she began to bawl again. Shirayuki laughed gently and Zen took her into his arms again and patted her head. "Really, Ilena. I wouldn't have thought you needed such praise so much. You never do look like it, you know."

When Ilena recovered from her crying enough, she said quietly to him, "Idiot. Even you need it."

Zen, remembering the first time he had been held by her, and her words to him, was abashed. "Well, that is true enough. I will try to remember it."

"Even you, Zen?" Shirayuki asked in surprise. "But you are such a good Prince and Regent. I have been so proud of you and your progress since you've come here." Zen looked at his wife in surprise. "Why should it surprise you, Zen?" Shirayuki asked. "It's true."

Zen slowly blushed and Ilena extricated herself from his arms and gently shoved him at his wife, and took Shirayuki's hand and pulled on it. Shirayuki took Zen in her arms because Ilena was demanding it and Zen put his head on her shoulder. "I would never have thought it myself," Zen admitted. "I've only been trying to catch up to you."

Shirayuki put her hand on Zen's head and closed her eyes. Shaking her head, she said, "Zen you are already very good. You only need to be yourself."

Ilena looked at Mitsuhide and Kiki and they shared a private smile. Ilena turned and stood with her back to the pair in the same stance of proud attention the other personal knights did, though a bit of her own grief still came through in her back. It was not too much longer before her supports took her and led her away to finish recovering. Zen and Shirayuki also spent time together recovering before returning to their work.

-o-o-o-

 _To The Mother. I've been asked to find the First Princess of Clarines and make her my target, and if possible to also target the Second Princess of Clarines. They have laughed, though and said that if I should die at her hands then the world will be rid of one who is unmanageable anyway. I am angry with them for their lack of understanding and have complained to the Children. When may I act?_

Ilena received the message only a few hours after Obi had been attacked. She sat up straight and immediately contacted the Children around the Whisperer. They gave her the information he had told them and she sent back a request for him to wait two days and one more night for her to put into place what was needful. When he sent back his approval, she was very relieved and went immediately to Zen.

-o-o-o-

"Minister Eadsley, thank you for your trouble to come here to speak with me," Ilena said. He'd been brought nearly a day's drive by carriage, alone save for the castle guard that rode with him. The windows had been covered on the exterior of the carriage so he couldn't see where he'd been taken. "You understand it was because of the agreement between Regent Zen and the ministers, that my location is to be kept secret."

Minister Eadsley nodded sourly. "But what is it that is so important that requires me to visit you in person?" Ilena had ridden with her guards hard for that same length of time, save what she needed to recover, to meet with him in this place not quite half-way between the garrison and the castle.

"I've been researching recent attempts on Princess Shirayuki's life and have come to understand that your cousin is the head of a House of assassins, Minister Eadsley. I would have you answer for yourself as to why you have hired him to remove what you perceive is a thorn in your side."

Minister Eadsley froze and stared at Ilena. "I haven't!" he finally said vehemently. "While I may find Princess Shirayuki to be a great bother and unfit to sit in a position of authority, I have no reason to commit treason, nor any desire to. Nor do I have a cousin who has anything to do with assassins, and I have not hired any such."

Ilena pursed her lips. "I have direct testimony from the hired assassins themselves, Minister Eadsley. It was acquired by a third party, not myself, and witnessed by a fourth who is not able to be influenced by me."

The minister sat back, quite alarmed. "But...I haven't!" he declared again.

Ilena rested her chin lightly on her interlocked fingers, putting her elbows on the desk in front of her. "Minister Eadsley, will you tell me what Salivander Humphries is to you?"

Minister Eadsley's face went from white to red to purple, then back to normal. "I hate him," he said flatly. "We have had an adversarial relationship since we were children. I would rather not ever have to think on him, however he occasionally rears his head to poke at me. I hate him."

"Would hiring assassins and telling them that it was you who was hiring them be his way of poking you?" Ilena asked.

Minister Eadsley's face looked confused. "I - I suppose. He's never gone that far before, however. I can't see why he would want to have me killed for treason."

Ilena put her hands down primly in front of her on the desk. "I have looked into it, Minister Eadsley, as deeply as I can. Will you tell me what sort of man he is?"

The ministers brow wrinkled, "Well, I haven't seen him much, as I try to avoid him, but he is mean and quick to threaten and bully. He is also lazy and chooses to live off of his father and our grandfather's livings rather than work as men ought to."

"Hmm...Minister Eadsley, who is set to inherit from you at this current time?"

"Well,...my sister just passed away three months ago."

Ilena nodded. "Lord Aiden's wife."

The minister nodded, slightly surprised she knew, "Yes. It was a wasting disease. I have no other living close relatives."

"Hmm...no, you do not. The closest one...is Salivander Humphries. How are his other inheritances holding up?"

"Ah...I would think, given his extravagant preferences, that they might be running out, but of course I know nothing about his financials ...other than what I have already said." Minister Eadsley said cautiously.

"Minister Eadsley, in order to prove your innocence against the claims made by the assassins that we have, I would have you do one thing for the Regent."

"What is that?" the minister asked.

"I would have you go with my guard to confront your cousin about the matter. The meeting has been arranged for tomorrow night. The carriage will return you to pick up the guard and then go straight to the meeting. I would have the testimony from his own mouth and yours as to who is the traitor. If you are innocent, you have nothing to fear. My guard will protect you."

Minister Eadsley stared at her, disgusted by the idea, then finally he nodded. "If I can clear my name, it would be worth it to see him one more time...though I cannot guarantee I will not punch him."

"Thank you for coming and helping in my investigation, Minister Eadsley," Ilena said calmly. "They will provide you a room and meals, then return you in the morning."

He rose and left the room. Ilena sat quietly for a time, then she and her men left to ride hard back to the garrison. They only had two days left to prepare for the entry into Tarc.

 _Mother to the Whisperer - Go with Minister Eadsley in the carriage that arrives to pick you up. It will take the both of you to that person who has tried to hire you. Listen to their words. If only the person who has tried to hire you is at fault, as soon as he attacks the Minister, he is yours. If the Minister is complicit and also at fault, kill them both and make it look like they had a falling out and did each other in. Report to the Children when you are safe again so that I may know what reward you would like._

Two nights later, the Whisperer reported that he had rid himself of the nasty man and the Minister had returned to his post unharmed. One night after that, the Whisperer had a new warm blanket for the winter and a basket full of fresh fruits and vegetables and two bottles of fine whisky.

Ilena dictated a letter to Minister Eadsley that Leah copied to Amber, General Garen, and Regent Zen: _I have found Minister Eadsley innocent of the charges that he hired assassins told to target Princess Shirayuki. The true culprit was one Salivander Humphries, who was trying to frame Minister Eadsley in order to obtain profit for himself. My agents report that Mister Salivander Humphries was recently assassinated by one of the assassins he was attempting to hire, because the targets were the First and Second Princesses of Clarines. I have done further research and have learned that there are now no assassins within all of Wilant who are willing to be hired against said targets, though we will continue to maintain all vigilance._


	11. In the Tents of the Final Clan

**CHAPTER 11 In the Tents of the Final Clan**

Obi woke and couldn't quite hold back a groan. Waking to pain was never fun. It wasn't as bad this time, and he could tell from the darkness and the sounds that he was in the tent and it was day. Soft footfalls near him said Justinian was still watching over him as well. There was a rustling as the manservant knelt next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Is there anything you need, Master Obi?" his voice was quiet and Obi was glad.

"Water...and as much as I don't want to move, the chamber pot."

"Ah...we'll do the chamber pot first then. With a concussion, movement can bring enough dizziness to bring sudden vomiting. Water should come after you're resting again."

"Did you received medical training as well, Justinian?" Obi asked

"Yes, Master Obi," Justinian answered matter of factly. "Just one moment." _Thayne, Mister Petroi, come help me lift him to his feet. He will need more steadying than I can provide alone_.

When they arrived, Justinian helped him slowly sit up. Obi had decided to not test his eyes just yet. It might add in too much dizzying at the moment. There were a number of tender places that complained about moving and being handled, but after a bit of consideration, Obi decided nothing was broken, except maybe his head. He gathered his feet under him and the Sons hoisted him up and held him as he swayed slightly. Obi concentrated on breathing and waiting for the blood now rushing in new directions to return to stable. "Ow." He breathed again. "I hope someday the horse dancing on my head will stop, though today it is only one horse. Last time I was awake it was the whole herd."

"Did you land on it straight away?" Justinian asked from in front of him.

"No. I landed right the first time. It was after I was trying to not die on my own sword and focused on the cloak." Obi took one more deep breath through his nose. "Okay. Let's try moving in a forward type direction."

They helped him carefully to the inner room and Justinian helped him stay stable while he did his business. He did have to open his eyes for that, just a crack. The world didn't spin, but it was a bit hazy. When he was back on his bed, Justinian gave him some water. Obi obediently lay down after and soon was asleep again.

A tickle in his right nostril woke him and he sneezed straightaway. Obi swore violently without moving for a while, though it became muffled by a handkerchief that was pressed to his face. When the pain from having his tender brain so rudely handled by his nose had subsided, he quieted. The handkerchief was being pressed rather a lot to his face. "What is it?" he finally asked.

"Ah, nosebleed. I suspect it's from the head wound, actually."

"Wouldn't it have started after the sneeze then?" Obi asked. "That did collateral damage."

"No. The internal swelling is starting to go down. ...Though I'm sure that the pain of the sneeze was not enjoyable. My ears are still blistered."

"Not likely, Thayne," Obi said. "I'm quite certain you've heard worse." Since Thayne was a Messenger of the House, Obi knew what he was talking about. Thayne was silent, and he traded out the handkerchief for another one. Obi sighed quietly and tried thinking. That still hurt a bit, but not as much as it had before. He slipped back into sleep before he got very far, though.

When Obi woke again, his head felt much clearer, though there was still a dull ache. His stomach growled and he grimaced. Carefully, he opened his eyes. He was grateful the room didn't spin. It wasn't as hazy as before either. He blinked a few times, then sighed in relief. He was still going to be able to see just fine. Justinian entered his field of vision, standing over him, a slow smile coming on his face to see his master's eyes opened. Obi held out his hand and Justinian took it and Obi pulled himself up to sitting. He worked out his shoulder and back muscles. They weren't quite as tender any more either. He flexed his toes. The left leg was still sore, but not bad. "Well. I think I'm still all together, at least," he finally said. "I won't be climbing buildings for a few more days, but there aren't any to climb anyway. How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half. It's about an hour before dawn two days after we arrived at the Snake Clan." Justinian spoke quietly.

Obi carefully turned his head. The other two were sleeping still to either side of him. "Well, that's good. I'm ready to eat, but I'll wait until breakfast," he carefully rose to his feet and Justinian put out a hand to steady him. He didn't need it much and he was able to take himself to the inner room this time, though Justinian hovered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Justinian asked him on the walk back to his bedroll.

"It was mild enough, for all it hurt, Justinian. As I said, most of the force of the flight and roll was taken care of properly. I've properly been still for it to heal, and that helps as well. I promise I won't go running off to more fighting and strenuous effort for a few more days." Obi smiled at Justinian to reassure him. "I'm sure your poultice also helped with the healing. Mistress's efforts were always very effective, and yours are as well. Let's get me changed into cleaner clothing, then I'd like to sit outside for a bit."

Once out in the fresh air of early morning, sitting near the door while Justinian began puttering about getting breakfast together, Obi pulled a small drawstring leather bag from around his neck. He opened it and carefully dumped the contents into his hand. He held it out a ways from him until he had sorted through and picked out a small crystal vial. He pushed the stopper firmly into it, then held it close enough to inspect the bottle for cracks. He didn't find any, but when he held it up and looked at the contents inside, using the cooking fire as the backdrop, he sighed.

 _Ilena to Obi - They say you have come out! Are you feeling better?_

Obi's head jerked up and he stiffened a little. It wasn't painful, per se, but it still was a sudden motion. _What are you doing up this hour? Yes, I'm feeling well enough to be up and hungry. The 'perfume' your father gave me finally wore off sufficient I could wake up fully. I'm afraid the stopper came loose when I rolled and I've lost most of it. The concussion is very mild, though I'll be tender a few more days, most likely_.

Obi turned the leather bag inside out and set it near him on the ground to finish drying out. He really didn't need to be falling asleep suddenly anymore. He shoved the crystal vial into it just to make sure it wasn't close to his person either. Then he held up the tiny falcon Peter had given him. He sighed in relief to see it hadn't been damaged. He ran his finger over it tenderly. Really, Ilena had been very soft last he'd heard her. He replayed her words, hearing them this time since when he'd only been partially awake before he'd only really been able to memorize them for later - this later. Worried, for sure, grateful, and hadn't scolded him much at all. She'd been full of grief as well, and relief it wasn't on his behalf. He felt the same.

 _Ah, is that what it was?_ Her words continued, though now they were this morning's new words. _I'm sure being wrapped up in the cloak helped all of it get into your lungs as well. That was either a good thing - to make you stay still and recover correctly - or a great bother. I'll choose to believe the former. I've already ordered more of the 'perfume' a number of days ago and will be bringing it up. I thought it would be good to have an extra measure on hand, though what you have may be sufficient. It doesn't take much, after all_. Obi sighed in relief. It was difficult to get hold of this stuff, and only on the black market, since its only use was to kidnap people with.

 _I'm just returning to the garrison. We rode out yesterday morning early and ran all day to meet up in my 'hiding place' with Minister Eadsley in the evening. He was brought secretly so he doesn't know where we met. The Whisperer finally had enough information for me and was ready for his reward. Lord Eadsley says he had no hand in the assassination attempts. While he is likely telling the truth, I've put him to the task of facing the one who really hired the assassins, including the Whisperer._

 _Lord Eadsley and the one behind the assassination attempts are distant cousins, apparently at odds with one another, according to Lord Eadsley. I'm giving him the opportunity to clear his name in a confrontation with the cousin. The Whisperer will be present. I'm letting that one make the final determination as to innocence or guilt. He is actually a good judge of character. They meet tonight. I expect to hear no later than the next night from the Whisperer as to the results, so this should all be resolved before we come north. I'm glad I was still here so that I could face Lord Eadsley directly myself. I need him to understand what I do and can do for him. ...It has been a good distraction for me while I waited for you to recover._

Obi smiled and waited to hear if there was more. When there wasn't, he sent back, _It is good to have this issue resolved in a timely manner. I'm glad there was a thing to do that would keep you busy. I'm sure the reports were not at all interesting as far as I was concerned. Sleeping for a day and a half doesn't make for interesting entertainment for others._ _Please, let's try to meet up in the market the day you arrive so that I can get the 'perfume' from you. I would much rather have enough than find out too late it's not enough. I'm glad you're very thorough. Many times that has been a great strength to us since we began this adventure._

 _I should let you know that the reason we were ambushed, so to speak, was because the Lord of Tarc sent a messenger to the Snake Clan and told them we were men of Selicia and as such were slaves trying to free ourselves wrongly. They wouldn't listen to our counter arguments, even though it's obvious both Thayne and Justinian are not from Selicia. They were after our heads, though he'd told them to only capture Justinian and return him to the Lord of Tarc's tents. We will continue to defend him, of course. I think we may have to fight the claim we are from Selicia in the Marluk'nak' and ask for judgement there. The next time we conference, let's see if there are specific things that we can say to help our cause. This is not a good time for such a thing. It would be good to have the P'rathna of the High Lord participate, I think._

Obi had put away the falcon and now was holding the lioness with the three roses. It was loose in his hand and he was not rubbing it with his thumb as he normally would. When his eyes caught up with the reason why, he was sad. One of the roses had been damaged in the roll. Carelessly touching the lioness would have given him a cut. He carefully turned the statuette so that he could rub it without cutting himself, then went back to thinking again. ...then realized enough time had passed he may as well wait to hear her response. They would likely collide in the telling otherwise.

 _Hmm...perhaps he is using the reasoning also so that if one of you is a prince of Selicia, one of my cousins, then he can punish you in this way for rejecting him before. We can discuss it tonight._ _I would be happy to meet up with you in the market. I was not able to go when I was there before and I'm looking forward to it. Mister Lowen and all of the Falcon Studios have asked me to do research in the market while I'm there and before we turn it all upside down. They want to know what to make and bring in for next year's market, since we'll have three clans and be able to participate in it. When you see Landras, you will know I am come._

 _We leave in two mornings. I will have today to recover, then the next to finish helping with all the packing. I'm glad it is soon that we are moving forward. But...I am not finding it so difficult to stay. Master Zen said to me after I was done with my speaking after you were recovered that I was a 'good Princess' and praised me_. Obi all of a sudden had a vision of her blushing in some embarrassment. _I suddenly bawled and cried as he held me. I was stupidly happy. It has helped to calm me as well. My nightmare that night was not so bad as I would have feared. I haven't slept yet, so there has been no nightmare this night. Well...Marcus and Henry frown. I did sleep on the back of Reshali, but I don't remember a nightmare, only riding on the plain with you and the others._

 _Mistress Shirayuki will come with us. I asked selfishly and they both were willing. I love them, they are so kind. We will be sure to keep her back as we move north clearing the way so that she is protected. A special unit has been set aside, of both soldiers and Children, to protect her. I have warned her she will be bored, but she and her four have been working at learning the code for themselves, so she will have at least that practice she can do. Sam already has it learned. I've set Leon to learn it from Rio so that I have one more I can give orders to in her set. He wants to learn the hand-to-hand, so I've set him the task of becoming an Agent right away. The other two I've challenged, and have also begun to practice hand-to-hand with._

 _Mistress Shirayuki has chosen it for herself as she was bored and wanting to know your progress. I gave her the list of tasks from my thread for her, but she still added learning the code to the list. I'll be glad to not have translators giving away my secrets. I will also have more time to work with her on her knife work and help with her practice of the hand-to-hand Justinian began teaching her once we are moving north. I hope I don't help her learn bad habits he has to erase, though. I've started her learning to ride on her own as well. She won't have the rest of us and she needs to understand it for herself._

 _Ah, they are complaining at me. I can hear one more response, then I must go to bed. I love you. I hope today is a good one for you. I will hear your next words, then your words this evening._

Obi smiled. "I would have been complaining at her also," Justinian said as he walked by, "staying up all night on horseback, then talking to you so much."

"Justinian," Obi chided gently, "last she talked to me I was unconscious and nearly dead in her mind. It is not a small thing to let her talk to me this morning. She will rest better for it."

"True. I'm sorry, Master Obi." Justinian bowed slightly and Obi nodded.

 _Master and Mistress are very kind and always say the right things at the right times. I'm glad they were able to help you. Also that Mistress and her four are willing to work hard still. I'm sure it will be easier for them to not feel left out, though I'm not sure Brian and Kirk are quite ready to hear everything that goes on beneath the surface of the castle workings. Being called up by Mistress they have been able to stay innocent longer than most who are called up… but then Mistress is also probably not quite ready for it. You might warn them. Is that why you're making them work harder for it? You don't have to answer that. It was idle curiosity. I'm sure they will have learned it by the time they return to the castle anyway._

 _I will look forward to seeing you in a little more than a week at the market, and everyone else soon after. Thank you for telling me Mistress is coming and what you are doing to make sure she stays safe. I would likely have been angry to not know beforehand for worrying after the fact, though that only says I need to trust my partner even more. I will repent and work harder. I love you. Sleep peacefully so that you can be effective in the preparations. I will call again when the evening comes, before dinner. If you're not yet ready, I'll call again after dinner. I'm looking forward to today's council meeting. Justinian is very relaxed. It must be a nice, calm camp full of wisdom and right thinking._

Justinian turned to stare open mouthed at Obi. Obi smiled at him. "Well, you are. Will you tell me what you've done and learned while I wasn't up to see and hear it for myself?"

Obi sat peacefully, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over his lioness, watching the sun with the red of Mistress's hair rising over the horizon as he listened to Justinian. Justinian spoke as he continued to work on his morning breakfast duties, though occasionally his happiness would make him pause and remember visually in his mind what he was saying out loud. In general it sounded like this clan was like the first clan they had visited. Full of rational men who lived life as reasonably as they could, loved their families and were loyal to their land and fellow clan mates.

They hadn't had Justinian acting as a Child of the Naluk' in the first clan, and he openly stated he hadn't seen a need to here as well. Obi would need to give the warning in the council, then, that they should stay in their tents when the High Lord came to pass judgement. That was all that had been necessary in the first clan as well.

When the sun was up and beginning to warm them, Thayne and Petroi came out of the tent, dressed for the day. Thayne came out yawning and stretching. Petroi chose to do a set of warm-up stretches, greeting the sun.

"Glad to see you're finally up, old man," Thayne said to Obi, using a nickname from the time they had first travelled together.

"Thanks for watching over me, squirt," Obi answered back. "How many handkerchiefs did my brain decide to leak out my nose?"

"Oh...about four or so," Thayne looked at Obi out of the corner of his eye.

Obi looked at him askance, then said, "Liar. You're too worried to tell me the real number." Thayne looked uncomfortable. Obi waved it away. "It wasn't as bad as it looked." He picked up the vial and held it glistening in the morning sun. The others turned to face him. "I lost most of it, though it helped keep me calm and resting whether I would or no. The stopper slipped." They looked worried looks at each other. "Didn't you hear it when I spoke with Ilena?" He looked at them a little surprised.

Petroi and Thayne shook their heads, "We've been splitting night shift and were both out of it until the smell of breakfast," Thayne said.

"As thorough as always, before she knew we would need it she has already obtained more to bring up with her. We'll meet in the market so she can give it to me." He looked between the three. "Which one of you should I give this little bit to? It's likely enough for an emergency situation."

They all looked at each other, then the unanimous decision was reached. "Justinian."

Justinian opened his mouth to refuse, then took it when Obi thrust it at him. "Just don't go doing what I did and make yourself fall asleep with it," Obi instructed with only half-humor. "You'll know when to use it, but I think all of us saw the Lord of Tarc needing it because he finally managed to steal you from us. Don't let that happen either."

Justinian shook his head violently, put the vial away safely, then handed out breakfast.

-o-o-o-

Obi checked to see his pouch was dry of the sleeping liquid, then put his treasures safely away inside it again. He rose and stretched. They'd had an early breakfast, so there was a bit of time before the clan council would convene. "Let's test the horses, shall we?" he said casually and whistled for them to come. Twelve arrived. Obi's eyes looked first for his stallion, but of course it wasn't among them and he was sad briefly. He walked out to them and pet Bea, then sent her on her way. He couldn't take her from Justinian.

Bea walked over to Justinian and butted him until he pet her and fed her a small handful of grain. She contentedly grazed not too far from them after. Obi called for Petroi and Thayne. When they were close, he said, "I don't know whether to test them all, on the off chance all five are useless. I'm not sure we really want to retrain the pack horses who know now how to help us be quick. And I really shouldn't take yours from you because you now have an understanding."

Petroi tipped his head, his arms folded, as he considered. "Run them all together so the five learn what we expect, but watch only the five and see who has the best capability to meet them."

Obi paused, then nodded. It was his first time to test the horses, but he'd watched Ilena carefully when she'd tested the original six. He made a hand sign and the watching horses head's came up in extreme interest. He made another and they turned around, stepping excitedly in a line, shoulder to shoulder. He whistled and they took off running for all they were worth. He watched gait, strength, and speed, waiting until the new five understood how to keep up with the other six. Then he carefully timed a second whistle and watched the speed and way the horses turned around. Most took a wide turn, some a two step turn, and one particularly anxious horse, that seemed young, reared and spun on his hind legs. They all began to run back.

Obi whistled and they veered left. He whistled again and they veered right. He waited a bit then whistled again, repeating the motions until he had seen enough of their ability to move with agility. Then he called them back and they ran as fast as they could until they reached the starting point. Petroi and Thayne went to their horses and rubbed them down, praising them, then praised briefly each of the pack horses and sent them on.

Obi went to stand in front of the other five. First he stared them all down, as Ilena had taught him before, making them submit to him as the head of the 'clan' of horses and persons in their group. Then he walked to each one, touching them lightly on the head, talking to them and letting them smell him to know who he was by sound and scent. He released three of them, then looked carefully at the other two.

One was the young one with speed and excitability. He obviously wanted to work hard and make a good impression. He would be good as far as speed went and Obi instinctively was drawn to his energy. The second horse, though, had touched him in a deeper way. It was obviously older and the experience was what drew Obi. The second horse even looked like it was saying the whole time to the first one to _slow it down, take care, don't overdo because that lack of caution will get you into trouble._ Obi wanted the faster one, like he loved Fenrier, but he himself was lacking in experience. The experience of the older one might save him on a day he asked it to do something foolish and the horse disobeyed to save his life. The younger would would believe him and he would get them both killed.

Obi put his hand on the younger one's forehead and named him, then checked him all over, as if choosing him - and he was, but for later, when they could both learn together to be wise. Once he was done, he sent him on with the others. Then he went to the older horse and bowed to him. That horse looked extremely surprised, then blew out a breath. Obi put his hand on his forehead and named him, Usuri. The horse blinked. Obi checked him out also, and Usuri shifted, confused.

Obi mounted bareback and put Usuri through his paces, starting with the simple commands of _forward, stop, backwards, left, right_ , then through each speed of the run - walk, trot, canter, gallop. By then, the horse was settling to focus on being obedient and understanding how he talked to it. Once they were comfortable with that, Obi moved to the more complicated moves typically performed in the racing competition. He had a tendency to fumble there somewhat still. When he was done, he made Usuri gallop one more time, enjoying the feel of the wind and ground flying by, until he pressed Usuri into his fastest capacity. When they reached the end of the test and the run, Obi dismounted and rubbed Usuri down a bit, then faced him again.

Usuri's eyes held a glint of understanding and laughter. He nodded his head at Obi, then poked at him with his nose. Obi grinned back. "Yes, I'm a youngster who needs training also. You'll help with that, won't you?" He reached out and rubbed Usuri's jaw. Usuri put his face against Obi's shoulder. _Yes_ , Obi was sure he heard back.

Obi sent Usuri off and turned back to the tent. There was a small delegation waiting there for him. He raised an eyebrow that had lowered again by the time he arrived. He bowed slightly. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Clan Head," he said, a little surprised the Clan Head of this clan was nearly his own age. Most had been older by even five years. "It is an honor to have you come visit yourself to our tent. Thank you for allowing us protection in the circle of your tents while I was recovering."

"It was good for me to come when I did, Candidate," the Clan Head said. "I was able to see an interesting thing. Will you tell me why you sent away the faster, stronger horse, even after naming it?"

"Ah, because he is as young as I am. I would ride him for the same reason he wishes to be ridden, and we would both die because of it. Until I am wise enough to teach him what the other horse knows and will teach me, I will let him be. When we can both be wise together, we will have many years of enjoying the run with the wind together."

The Clan Head looked at Obi, then smiled. "Indeed, I did see an interesting thing. I am looking forward to seeing more interesting things. Will you come to the clan council today?"

"I would be honored if you would allow us to enter the council tent today. I, too, am looking forward to learning interesting things. I have watched Justinian today and he has been happier here than at any other place save when we first arrived. It is high praise."

The Clan Head looked just a little embarrassed, as if it had been too high a praise. "Ah," he looked away, "he has not come out from your tent much, but what has been seen of him, many are asking if he is truly male and human. And...he very much reminds me of a young person I once knew."

"In what way did you know that one?" Obi asked.

The Clan Head smiled reminiscently. "As a brother in arms, though we were only of an age to wrestle and race on the horses."

Obi grinned. "Yes, one might say Justinian is that one's Son in temperament and ability to discern. We also find them very similar. He is indeed male and human, let me reassure those of your clan who wonder it."

The Clan Head looked at Obi calmly, not letting his thoughts show. "Will that one come?"

Obi tipped his head. "Is it a thing the clan can hear or should only you know of it? I had planned to answer such questions in the clan council so that all might understand."

The Clan Head blinked in surprise. "Aahhh…."

Obi appraised the Clan Head. "Surely in such a clan as this, secrets do not lead to wisdom, and full knowledge will allow those with wisdom in them to advise you most correctly."

A slow wry smile came on the face of the Clan Head. "Indeed, that is wisdom. I will wait and ask my questions at the council. Will you come now?"

"We would be glad to," Obi bowed again slightly and he motioned to Petroi and Thayne. They fell in, with Thayne on his right and Petroi on his left, as was their standard custom.

Obi closely inspected the men in the clan council tent. The Clan Head had a number of usuri around him, as well as capable looking bondsmen. Of all the clans he had been in for those set against the Lord of Tarc, this one had the most. He noted the arrangement was as it should be, with the advisors in the front and the bondsmen in the back, but they all looked as if they knew their place and their capacity for judgement, being very relaxed and sure of themselves.

"Clan Head, you have many among your men who do not have household markers. May I know why?" It was true for the advisors, the usuri, and the bondsmen.

The Clan Head tipped his head and blinked, and many of the men in the room had gone on sudden alert, finding the question strange and sudden, and perhaps challenging. "Ah...I have asked it too soon, I'm sorry," Obi held up a hand. "It was surprising so I did not place it correctly. Let me first answer your questions so you may more comfortably answer mine." Now they all blinked at him and a few got slow, small grins on their faces. Obi liked that reaction. "The Clan Head already asked one that I will answer again for all of you. Justinian is very definitely male and human. He is one we protect, and he also protects us."

"The Clan Head also asked me if the one who he is like a Son to in temperament and ability to discern will come. I have said I will answer it here." He looked at them, knowing that not all of them would know Ilena, and sat up straight. "She will come, as she is the other Candidate that we represent. She must come to the Marluk'nak', the same as we must."

There was the usual silence as the men of the clan considered it and thought about how they would respond. The Clan Head finally said, "Can she hope to become a clan head when a woman may not?"

Obi was silent for a moment. "I do not wish to offend the clansmen of Tarc, particularly the noble ones of this clan who have been gracious hosts during our time of difficulty, but I also wish to be fully honest because of the same. Please ask your other questions first and perhaps that one will be answered for you. If not, ask it again at the end."

The Clan Head raised an eyebrow, but nodded and held his peace so his men could ask their questions.

"Is it the time of Change?"

"Yes."

"Will the Lord of Tarc become the High Lord in actuality?"

"No."

"Will the All come and show the face of the High Lord?"

"Yes." The tension was growing in the room, but it did not seem hostile at the moment. Part of it might have been because Obi was giving absolute answers instead of answers couched in politeness.

An older usuri, sitting near the middle front, asked, "What should the clan do to keep safe during the time of Change?"

Obi smiled gently at him, the smile of Father. "This is the message of wisdom and warning she wishes me to tell the clans. If you desire the Change, and to escape the Chaos, when the High Lord comes stay in your tents and wait peacefully until the judgement and cleansing is completed. Then the Law will be corrected in the Marluk'nak' and the proper balance restored." He held up a hand, palm up. "She wishes this to be taught to all the people of the clans, bondsmen, women, slaves, heads, children. Each person has wisdom within themselves. If even only one in a clan will be obedient, that one will be spared. This is Justinian's role. He has been teaching it in the clans where the head would not allow it to be taught outside the clan council. He has praised this clan and said in my hearing that he does not need to teach it here, that it is sufficient for me to speak it here to you today." He gave them a look that was a bit challenging. He wanted to know if he could trust them to obey her words.

"Why would she say to teach it to all members of the clan?" It was asked by one of the bondsmen, and was a testing question. They were also here to be tested after all, both for her right to clan head as well as for Obi's.

Petroi answered it. "Because if any are lost, the clan becomes lost. Who are you without your mother? Who are your heirs without their mother? Who will feed you if the servants are lost? If the wisdom of the usuri is lost, how will the clans not fall into chaos of their own? If the head is lost, who will prevent the clan from wandering into death? If each can choose of their own to live, have they not chosen to perform their part in the life of the clan? If each chooses to listen to the wisdom within, are they not choosing to be part of the All and maintain the balance of life? Can one man hold the balance for all of them beneath him without them doing their part? Even the All would be nothing if all of the parts of the All were not doing their best to live and walk in balance."

While no one said anything for or against it, Obi had finally been with the clans long enough to feel approval from many in the room for the answer. It was a nice change. Most of the time that answer had received either blank looks or scowls of disapproval bordering on anger.

"Why has she offered the words of wisdom and warning to all, even in those clans who would not allow it spoken outside the council tent? Should not all of those clans be cleansed?"

Thayne answered this one. "The rain falls upon all. The grass feeds all the horses of all the herds. The food of the clan feeds all in the clan. The words are meant for all and not all in the tents are worthy of death, if they will heed words of warning and find wisdom within them. Why should one horse of the herd die when there is grass before him? Will the head's heir or favorite wife be the one to pay the price of not having enough food, or the head himself?" He tipped his head and his own "Brother" look, similar to the look of Father, was on his face. "She loves all of the clanspeople of Tarc. There is only one who would pay the price, if she was able to make it so, for there is only one she is angry with, but he has made many to follow in his dark ways of crooked thinking. The imbalance has become too great and a correction has become necessary."

"How has the determination been made, that now is the time to make the correction? Can it not be withheld a little longer?"

All three looked soberly at the questioner and did not speak for a time. The clansmen shifted uneasily. Finally Obi said. "This is the last clan we visit. It cannot be withheld any longer. If all of the clans were as this one, we would leave and the winds would blow as they always have. But even more so, it is because the Saddle Clan Head has called her himself and requested the judgement. She is coming, obedient to his call. I have been sent ahead of her and the High Lord will follow behind. If you wish it postponed, seek the Saddle Clan Head and intercede, if he will hear your words." He ended flatly, knowing it would not happen. By the downcast expressions, some angry, he knew they also understood it was pointless to speak to the Lord of Tarc, though they might try it still. "You have until the last day of the Marluk'nak' to change his mind and ask him to beg her to stay her hand." Many heads raised at this.

"You would still give us hope?" one voice asked.

"Yes," Obi said seriously. "I have said it, if he will ask her to not come and allow the clans to return to their proper balance, removing himself of the lie that he is the High Lord of Tarc, she will not come, but will spare all of the clans from the Chaos. There is only one who needs to pay the price. But...the date has been set for the cleansing. It will not be delayed."

"And, if we presented to her and the All the head of that one, will it be prevented?" another asked.

Obi stayed serious. "Will the clans that support him be silent? Will they vote for it as well, and stand by while you deliver it?" There were growls and grumbles. Obi asked further, "Will you stand against them and create such bloodshed that all that remains of the clans are the few who will struggle to survive? The chaos the clans will create for themselves will be greater than the chaos she will bring. Who will protect your weak, if all that remains are four of you and none of them? For will not all die before they will allow such a thing?"

Petroi said quietly, "She has not asked for his head from the clans. That is not wisdom to her, for she desires to see the clans survive. She has asked for patience and waiting in the tents, or for a return to right thinking in the minds of those who have gone astray. It would be better to move their minds to wisdom and understanding in the Marluk'nak', than to go to battle and lose even half of the people who remain with wisdom in them. They are already in the minority."

The clansmen looked at one another and were silent for a time. Finally, the advisors nodded. "So we have argued," the one in the front said. "If he is ready to die, then it should not be at the hands of the clans, lest the clans destroy themselves. Only if it were to occur from within his own tents could it be prevented, but none dare to go against him in that place. Even then, there would be chaos as the other clans who support him fight amongst themselves...though there are some who have said that might be a good thing. But then there would be one larger clan in the end and those who remain in right thinking would be constrained to fight to protect themselves and in the end it is the same. ...Many of us have determined that it would be better for the one to come and pass the judgement so that the clans might survive. ...And thus we have banded together in agreement."

Obi raised an eyebrow and looked at the Clan Head. "This one is also a Clan Head." Obi said, convinced. "You have all gathered together under one Clan Head in order to make sure the wise survive against the darkness." About seven men gave a bit of a smile. "Even as he has made many to gather under him already." Obi hesitated. "I'm ready to be clear, if you are ready to hear it." It was not the way of the Tarc to be blunt, but it was his way.

He got about seven nods, plus a few more, including the Clan Head. "The Saddle Clan Head has lost the support of most of his clan. He admitted in our and their hearing that he has called her to him and he has done it by purposely making sure she comes angry and wanting to kill him." The room was in stunned silence as this news settled on them.

"She will allow the Marluk'nak' council to understand that she has come according to the requirements set upon her when she was banished, but the council will not vote. She already is a clan head. She is my wife and I also am already a clan head, though we will allow the vote to continue for me so we may make a final judgement. It is not necessary for the councils to do a thing they cannot do. It is already done for them. In the Saddle Clan Head's desperation to win the council to the vote for her, he will lose the support of his allies, for they do not want the Law corrupted that far. He already stands alone once the arguments are finished." He looked at them severely. "This is the only clan I have said these things to. You will not open your mouths to say them. I have said it so you may understand what you must say to him so that he will relent, if he will, and because you have asked the question."

Obi watched the Clan Head. He looked to the others in his council and when there was agreement, he finally looked at Obi and nodded. "We have heard wisdom and we will follow the council that has been given."

"A clan that has followed wisdom and been obedient to thoughtful council is worthy of being an ally," Obi said solemnly and in gratitude. He had only been able to say it twice this whole adventure. At the beginning and at the end. It was sobering how many Tarc lives might be lost, even for how hard they had tried to prevent it. "When do you leave for the Marluk'nak'?" he asked them.

"In the morning we will break the tents and pack the horses. Will you ride with us?"

Obi paused. "I will ask my Clan Lord and my wife. If they are willing, we would with gratitude go with you."

Petroi asked, "What side of the Marluk'nak' do you camp on?"

"From the east to the south," the Clan Head said.

"What side does the Saddle Clan camp on?"

"The North, from the quarter West to the quarter East," was the answer.

Petroi bowed his head. "Thank you."

Suddenly there were confused faces on the clansmen and the Clan Head said, "How will you ask them and know by tomorrow morning? They are not with you on the plains now are they?" Several looked upset by the idea.

Obi smiled slightly. "Are not the words of wisdom found upon the wind and the tents of my clan always present to me? But they cannot be seen yet by the men of the plains, nor heard unless one listens very carefully. In due time it will be so."

Worried faces became less so, but their question had not been answered and they knew it wouldn't be. He had answered and not spoken clearly.

-o-o-o-

When Obi spoke to Ilena and Zen that afternoon, he was told to not travel with the clan, but to wait. The rest of the Children sent ahead to help clean out the plains of spies and see to it that all the clansmen were really at the Marluk'nak' would be arriving by the middle to end of that next day at his present location. He was to begin their progress the following day so that the Children would be spread out and ready to travel with them from their location on the plain a day after all the clans had started the annual migration to the Marluk'nak'. They would be making sure all the clansmen from this area had gone with their clans.

Obi gave their regrets at dinner that night, and they were pleased with the stories they heard from the clan. They asked for each of the things they had been testing along the way - how did they treat their wives, how did they treat their subdued enemies, how was the clan led? They were able to hear several stories of the clans who had purposely joined together and that there had been no bloodshed for it to happen, but was of alliance. They had chosen to remove their clan markers out of respect for the need for one authority within a set of tents. The Clan Head had been chosen by vote, not by strength of arms. The women did not leave the tent in tears after the stories had been told, and that pleased the four of them even more.

Justinian was positively blissful, and nearly passed them two dishes they wouldn't have been able to eat. Obi's nose sent the plates back and a ribbing by Thayne got him back in focus. Since it was noticed, Obi again was polite but blunt, apologizing for their lack of ability to eat the food of Tarc, saying it was their own fault, though they were grateful for the effort in their behalf. They got several smirks for that, though the spoken response was sympathetic and apologetic. They didn't let it bother them. The clan wouldn't have been able to eat the foods of two of them either.

The entertainment after the ladies left was a game of wits and Obi's eyes lit up, though he warned they were not allowed to accept a woman as a prize, as their obligatory statement at the beginning. He was scoffed at and only household items were offered. They relaxed and offered the few things they had brought that could be offered and three played from their group. Petroi and Obi played, and Thayne surprised them by bowing out to be judge and offering Justinian to sit in his seat and play. Justinian was surprised, but sat to play. In the end, after getting down to the three of them and an usuri and an unmarked clan head, they had a tight battle, until suddenly it was only Obi and Justinian.

"Ah," Obi rubbed the back of his head. "I will only do one against him, but he will win, because there are still things I'm learning from him and he knows what I do not know. It is not a fair fight between us, really."

"Is he the elder?" one asked him, almost scoffingly.

"No, he is as I have said, like unto her Son, and she has chosen him to come with us specifically to teach me. I cannot win against her when she opens her mouth."

"You are doing much better, though," Thayne protested.

"Not in this kind of game," Obi shook his head. "Ask the question."

The usuri in charge of questions asked, "When is it appropriate to express joy, and in what way is the best?"

"The clansmen understand joy?" Obi asked in amazement. "I have never seen it in my time here." The men stared at him, surprised and they nodded at him. "Well, I will hope to be able to see it then," he replied. "I would say from my experience it is appropriate to express joy when you are feeling it, and the best way is through the movement of the dance."

Justinian shook his head. "It is appropriate to express joy all the time, particularly when you need to feel it, and the best way is through the dance _and_ the song."

Obi sighed. "You have won. She hasn't sung since the Saddle Clan Head shut her mouth so I'd forgotten it." He looked away and his eyes were shadowed for a time. The clansmen, who had a different answer, did not open their mouths at his look, for his unmarked wife's braid was clearly presented to them. When he returned, he handed over the winnings to Justinian and smiled at him. "I will hope to hear it when she is freed again." But it was sadly said and they rose shortly thereafter and excused themselves to return to their tent.

For the first time since they'd arrived in Tarc, Obi faced south outside his tent and yearned for his wife. Given Justinian's answer, he wanted to dance and sing to her his heart's pain and desire, but he couldn't. There wasn't even a dance coming to mind. Finally he called to her, _Obi to Ilena - Please, I need to hear your voice_. All three of his men looked up at him quickly at the tone in his voice and ran to him.

Petroi and Thayne each put a hand on his shoulders and Justinian ran around him and grabbed him in a hug. "Hush," Justinian said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you grieve."

Obi looked down at him slowly, then realized there was a wetness on his face. He slowly put a hand to his cheek, a dull look of amazement coming on his face. "Is that what it is?" he asked slowly. "In this place of light?"

"It is that you have remembered her," Petroi said soothingly. "You have not had to fight here."

Obi looked at Justinian, then put his hands on the manservant's shoulders and gently pushed him away. "Please, go and dance for me. I cannot find one. I will listen for her voice and watch you."

Justinian looked at Obi with a worried look on his face, then bowed and walked a short distance away. He closed his eyes and found a dance and tempo inside, then began to dance.

 _Ilena to Obi - I am here. All is well. Breathe deeply and feel the wind. Listen to the sounds of the horses and watch the stars that watch over the both of us. I will dance for you, and speak to you. Tomorrow I will prepare and the next day, I will come. The judgement is nearly completed. Rest and observe. The work is done until the last day, then we will subdue our enemy and reclaim balance for the land. Please consider the next six days your vacation, and allow yourself to heal._

 _I am looking forward to coming to you. Enjoy the market for me. I will not have much time there. I will likely pick your brain for ideas of things we can sell. I cannot wait to ride the horses with you and race you again to see what you have learned_. Obi watched as Justinian danced as he would imagine Ilena would be dancing, a dance for the joy of being in Tarc. _I have not had a chance to show you how the horses dance. I want to show you that also._ Obi raised his eyebrows. He had not heard of such a thing. _When the Tarc clansmen wish to show joy, they go and dance the horses. It is a wondrous thing to see when a whole clan does it. Watch tomorrow as they go to the Marluk'nak'. Perhaps they will do it then. They did before when I was there, and if you have given them hope, they will likely do it for you_. Obi's cheeks were wet again, and he sank to his knees, resting his hands on them. _It will be extra special if they will sing for you as well. That I would love to hear and see again._

 _...I will hope to dream of that tonight. Your words to them were very strengthening and gave me hope that the clans still have a strong future ahead. For there to be a peaceful coming together of that many clans hoping to remain strong for such a future is a blessing. I want to look on their faces and smile for them, and see them smile in return_. Obi watched as the Justinian/Ilena in front of him twirled in a pirouette, then stepped lightly to the left and right, and turned again. _I will stand with you in the palace tent, with Master and Mistress beside us and we will feel the pride of being in their presence in front of a people who can be strong again because their willing obedience will bring them happiness and peace, and our hearts will be full and we will be at peace for the land will be at peace._

 _I love you, Obi. You have done very well. Thank you for your strength and for loving me enough to be obedient to Master Zen, even to the point of leaving me behind for a time. I will continue to follow your example of obedience so that I can also be happy as you are happy, and so that I can make you as happy as you make me. Do not leave me behind. I am coming for you. Wait for me._

The wind blew and Obi's sobs slowly calmed. The hands of his friends and companions had never left his shoulders and he was grateful for their strength. When he could find his voice again he sent. _I am waiting. I will not go faster than you can come to me. See, I have turned and faced you now. When Master says, 'go', run to me. I need you in my arms again. I want to feel you dance with me. I want to see you show me how the horses dance. Most of all, I want to hear you sing, and know you are free to always come to me._ He doubled over, holding his arms close into his center, and his two crouched down next to him, still keeping hands on him. _I will look in the market for you, and in my dreams. Please come soon._ He fell silent.

Shortly, he felt Justinian also with him, petting him to calm him. Obi just breathed, feeling only that, working to find calm. He had mostly reached it when he heard, _Zen to Obi_. Obi froze, and his eyes flew open wide and his breath caught. _I have Ilena in my hand and she waits patiently. She will fly at the appointed time. Wait patiently with her. Her strength comes to strengthen you. Abide it. It is nearly done._ Obi took a deep breath and bowed his head. _You have done well. Soon the day of retribution will be here. Prepare your mind and your men for it. Be good, Obi, and stay until we come. We will come carefully, but with haste. We also wish for this to be done_. Obi took another deep breath, and relaxed on the exhale. He took another and did the same. Soon he was able to sit up on his knees again.

 _Shirayuki to Obi_. Again Obi froze, and on his face was amazement. _I am not speaking it myself yet, but I wished to also give you encouragement. ...You are amazing. Thank you for your strength and support, that you give to all who love you and whom you love. ...Smile for me Obi...then go smash the bastard. I want us to go home together, and soon. There is work waiting for us and he is wasting our time._ Obi was shaking his head at her ire and pluck. _But...it will be good to consider it yet another vacation together at the end. Ilena has promised to show me a new herb she found there and Zen and I are actually intrigued by the idea of just laying in the grass to look at the clouds go by and have nothing else pressing to do. I, too, am looking forward to everyone standing together in the court, side by side, even though it is difficult for me to be seen by so many eyes at once._ Obi smiled. He knew how hard that was for her. _It is all worth it in the end, though, to stand by the one you love. I have learned it, and I know you know it as well. Work hard Obi. We will come and see what you have done._

Obi closed his eyes. _Thank you, Master, Mistress, and Ilena, for your encouraging words, and for strengthening me. I shall seek peace and balance again and when the time comes work very hard to see the end through, when I shall release the anger and let it go. Then we shall sing and dance and lie in the grass under the sun and smile. ...All the rest of you, please continue to be my strength there. I am relying on you._ Obi looked up at the sky and took another deep breath and let it out slowly, and his eyes sought the moon, finding the waning moon. It would be the new moon on the night they overtook the Lord of Tarc. He bowed to it, then shook off the hands of his guardians and sat cross legged on the ground and meditated until he had reached full calm. They sat silently with him until he rose to enter the tent for the night, going with him.


	12. The Week of the Marluk'nak'

**CHAPTER 12 The Week of the Marluk'nak'**

Obi's tent woke to the sounds of the encampment behind them already being taken down. They rose and prepared quickly, then left the tent. This would be something they might not ever get to see again. They watched, seeing the women-folk and children for the first time out in the open. The women wore heavy clothing of multiple layers and hats with veils covering their heads, though their faces were uncovered save for the older grandmothers who had veils covering the lower part of their faces. The young girls had hats with veils as well. The young boys wore the same hats the men did and there was much calling back and forth and running to and fro. Obi grinned to see it and so did Justinian and Thayne. Petroi's small smile that equated to a contented larger one on most people was also present. He'd seen this before on his year long sojourn with Ilena and Leah, but not to go to the Marluk'nak'.

After they watched for a bit, Obi looked at the others. "Shall we go and offer to be extra hands?" They all agreed and headed towards the center, looking for at least one of the Seconds. They were put to work immediately and spent the next two hours working up a sweat with the others that felt good. It was an amazing thing to see all those tents bundled up on the backs of the horses, tied down with horsetail ropes. Obi shook his head in amazement. So many horses were pack horses it didn't look like there were going to be enough horses for the people to ride, but somehow there were enough. The smallest children rode with their mothers, but even the four and five-year-olds rode their younger horses they'd adopted.

For the first time, they also got to see one more thing: the clansmen grouped in their families - husbands with wives and children. In this clan, it was the majority that had one wife. A few of the clan heads and Seconds had two. For the men of Clarines, this also met with their approval. As they stood near their tent, the Clan Head and a few of his councilors rode up to them. "Have you recovered, then, Candidate?" he asked. Obi raised an eyebrow in question. "You're grief for your wife was evident to the entire clan, I'm sorry," he answered it.

"Ah, they spoke with me and strengthened me. I will last until they come now," Obi said. "Thank you for your concern." It looked like he'd confused the Clan Head a little. Obi tipped his head. "She is patient and that patience will help me. Master and Mistress also spoke with me."

"Ah, I thought you meant you had multiple wives and I was confused," the Clan Head said.

Obi shook his head, both hands waving in panic. "No, no. I cannot handle the one most days. And she would eat any others who looked at me that way. If I brought another home she would eat us both, then spit the bones out and crush them, and it would not be enough to calm her anger."

The Clan Head laughed. "Then I see why you refused any women last night."

Obi nodded violently and the others also nodded. "We also would receive the same treatment." Thayne said. "She has forbidden it of all of us. She has in mind her own Daughters for us, though we aren't ready yet. We are still hers."

"She has multiple husbands?" the Clan Head looked at them in some amusement.

"Ah…," Thayne turned slowly to look at Obi.

Obi looked at him, his lips pursed. Carefully he said, "It could be seen that way, however it would be incorrect. They are her Seconds." In Clarinees he said to the others, "It is getting so bad, having to leave her in the care of others, that it almost seems that way." He put his hand to his head and shook it, then sighed. "Though of course then that would make Justinian and Rio my wives. So we will not go there." Justinian blushed bright red and shook his head violently.

The Clan Head and his men looked at them with humored looks. "Well, we shall look for you at the Marluk'nak'. Most of the clans will arrive by tonight or tomorrow afternoon at the latest. The women are looking forward to the market, and many of the men have received hope at your words of yesterday. We will leave you with singing, and hope our joy will lift your own spirits."

Obi bowed. "My wife mentioned that was the proper way in Tarc to express joy, with the dance of the horse and song. It is a gift we will welcome and treasure. Thank you. We will see you at the Marluk'nak' and in the market, I am sure."

The Fox Clan Head turned away, his men following after with salutes to them, riding to the head of the clan. The Clan Head rose up in his stirrups and waved to the clan, then sat and his horse moved forward, paused, then stepped back, left, right and forward four steps. The others in the clan began to follow him and the pattern flowed forward. A baritone voice began the song and soon all of the male voices were raised in song. Then the children and women joined in with a counterpart, all of it working in harmony. Obi, Petroi, Thayne, and Justinian watched, and when the dancing horses were far enough away all of the surrounding Children also sat up and watched in amazement until they'd moved out of sight, then out of hearing.

"Astounding," Obi said. "Indeed, something to see once in a lifetime." He turned to the closest Child. "How far away are the others?"

"Mmm...about two hours now," he answered.

"Let's ask for the daily reports now," Obi said to his two assistants in the Department of Intelligence, who were the same two he relied on for everything else as well. "Once they've all gathered, we'll begin with the instructions and planning."

-o-o-o-

By the next day, the Children sent to keep an eye on the Marluk'nak' announced that it looked like all the clans had arrived. The Children sweeping the plains were only finding a few stragglers here and there, still coming in, and those they left alone. The special group headed to the passes in the west was closing in and just waiting for the order to subdue the small group of bondsmen left to keep an eye on the passes. They would attack on the same day Obi arrived at the Marluk'nak', though they were already preventing any who might come through the pass from crossing the plain, so that there would be none behind the group slowly descending on the Marluk'nak' itself.

The net was already in place from the east, up around the north, and down the west. Only the south was still open, but that was because Zen's group had only just begun to move. By the time Obi arrived at the Marluk'nak', a day behind the Fox clan, the larger part of the net had closed in on the market - enough none would escape, but not tight enough to be fully up to the temporary city.

And it was a city. Obi saw it from quite a distance off. In the center was a rounded roof, just taller than the tents, with a pennant on the top of it with the flag of Tarc flying. The tents set up around it stretched for some ways, each with their clan pennants flying. The herd feeding grounds were full of horses, set out from the city, but not too far that bondsmen couldn't come out to protect them. At the Marluk'nak' a truce was held between clans, but it was a time for the men who wanted to be Candidate Clan Heads to perform the T'lalac theft. Because this was a possibility early in the Marluk'nak' it was why Zen was coming to be there the last day, and the net had not been overly tightened. However, Obi had suggested that it might not be a problem this year. With the possibility of him being the Marluk' and their saying the Chaos and Change would be at this Marluk'nak', it would be a surprise if anyone would dare leave this year. There would be too much worry and interest in staying to see what happened. One more year of waiting...or waiting until the last day to perform the T'lalac if nothing did happen, might be more prudent.

Obi's little group arrived at the South end of the city and began to set up their tent as always, ignoring whomever was behind their tent, and keeping their horses near to hand as usual as well. They didn't have a separate herdsman to watch over them in the main herd area. Since the Fox clan was also at that area, and had been watching for them, the quiet cry went up they'd arrived before they even chose their area. Because they ignored everyone, they were respectfully left alone until their tent was set up, door open to the open field as always.

Once they were set up, they received multiple delegations, starting with the Fox clan head with each of the sub-clan heads with him. Obi was respectful but not overly friendly this time, careful to maintain his neutrality. He was just a little surprised when they respected it, and weren't offended. Neither the Lord of Tarc's clan, nor of the Snake Clan, nor the other who'd chased them off sent delegations, but of the other two allies of the Lord of Tarc he did receive cautiously courteous delegations, though not the clan heads.

When he asked the clan head of the Fox Clan why they'd come personally and weren't already in the council, he was told with a bit of a wink that everyone had decided to wait for him to show up first, except the three clans that already rejected him. Since that was a majority, those three were just sitting stewing. Obi smiled a tight, grim smile. He wasn't in a hurry to show up, and he casually let the others know it might be the next day before he made it. Most were in agreement with him, though they did go after the two other allies of the Lord of Tarc made their appearance. Once they were present in the council that would be a majority.

When the clan heads had all gone to the Marluk'nak' for the council, Obi and his men, including Justinian began to walk the tent city, to learn the layout and boundaries of each clan and the market. As they went, they talked to or whispered to members of each clan, learning with relief that enough of the restrictions were off that they could talk without fear of reprisal or incrimination. They were able to learn which clans had decided to be friendly or at least open to communicating with them, even if the clan heads weren't in agreement. Once they walked the whole circumference of the city, they left Justinian at their tent and walked through the city to the market.

At the market, they carefully learned how the purchasing worked, what goods were available and how the one solid building in all of Tarc was set in the center of it all. When they were satisfied with their explorations and internal map building, they returned to their tent for dinner and an early bed time, though Obi sat and spoke long with Ilena and Zen, giving them the intelligence they needed.

The next morning they arrived in the market and watched until nearly all the clan heads, with their councils, had entered the building. They went in just before the Fox Clan head so that he could teach them what was needful for them to know about being in the building and sitting on the council.

When they entered, the room was familiar to them. It was the arenas of Lyrias that Ilena had built. Six rows of steps separating seating benches leading down to a central circular area, a wide pathway at the top to go around to whichever set of steps you needed to get to. The only difference was the center did not have a raised platform. Each clan was seated in the section where their tents were pitched. As the door was to the west of the dome, Obi's group would be seated to the right of it one quarter turn. Obi gave Petroi a questioning look, but he only shrugged. As far as any of them know, Ilena hadn't ever been in the Marluk'nak' structure before.

"The Marluk'nak' is made up of two councils," the Clan Head was saying, even though they already knew it from their lessons from the P'rathna, "The lower council and the upper council. Those who have earned their Manak' and above may sit in the lower council, advise, and vote on the judgements. Those who are clan heads do the same and may vote also on the Law and changes to it. Those who have earned their P'rathna and are of wisdom and age sit in the rows surrounding the judgement stand," he pointed to the circle at the bottom of the stairs, "to ask the questions of testing and answer the finer points of the law and special cases to it."

" _Marluk'nak'_ specifically means council of clans, but also refers to the spirit of right thinking and properly balanced judgement - the Marluk'," he gave Obi a significant look that Obi returned neutrally, "It thus also means 'seat of righteous judgement'." Pointing to the central area again, he explained, "It is set below so as to make those who are being judged or their words weighed feel the weight of their responsibility to the Law and the clans. Those who are innocent, or who are ready for their testing and judgement, will bear up with strength beneath that weight. Those who are guilty, or not ready, will bend under that weight."

Obi looked around. "Is that why the Saddle Clan Head sits in a special chair just for him at the top? So the weight of the room does not crush him?"

The room had been quiet and now it was tensely silent and every head was looking at them. Obi crossed his arms and stared at the Lord of Tarc calmly. "Oh, I see. This room also carries all sounds, does it?" The Lord of Tarc's face turned purple. Obi smirked and turned back to his guide. He already knew he was safe in this room until his test at the end of the week's time, the same as he was in the city as a whole, assuming one didn't come to assassinate him secretly. "Thank you for your teaching." He turned and walked with his two until he reached the seat he wanted, half-way down and directly on the south. He would have to look up at the Lord of Tarc, sitting directly across from him in an ornate chair on the second row down from the top as if on a throne, but he didn't care. He was there as balance and the center was just that.

One of the elder P'rathna below stood and and turned to look at Obi. "Candidate Clan Head, do you declare your Candidacy."

Obi sat up and looked at him respectfully. "I have already declared it to the clans, and we have declared the same for the clan head of the Seconds, however we will reserve the testing for the last day of the Marluk'nak' so we may continue to judge and be judged as the council of clans meets and debates until then." The P'rathna nodded and sat down. It was the beginning of a long and boring day that turned into a long and boring set of days.

There were judgements, a few, and the Lord of Tarc chose to bring in a few new laws that Obi listened to the arguments for and against. Once it looked like the arguments were devolving, he stepped in and gave his voice, and sometimes Petroi and Thayne did as well. Usually the vote was tabled at that point. It felt rather like the laws were only being presented so their voices could be heard, and not for real implementation.

One thing they learned was that it was okay to walk out whenever they felt like it. They weren't given the right to vote at this time anyway. They were only there for judgement. Once Obi understood this, he began to use it to keep his temper in check, and to keep from snoring, since that would be heard by everyone even if soft. And he did have to escape a few times because of his temper as the Lord of Tarc and his allies began to push him as the week went by. He pushed back, asking for explanations as to why rudeness was acceptable in the council chamber, particularly when it had no bearing on the case at hand. Since that made the allies mad, he would watch carefully both himself and them, and used 'wisdom' to remove himself from the chamber before either they or he blew up, though he would leave one of Petroi or Thayne behind for a time to let the allies know they did not have the freedom to use that to get real wrongful thinking work done behind his back.

He spoke to Ilena each evening with his reports, letting the wind and empty plain cleanse him from the stink of the council chamber while Justinian brushed his hair out and helped him relax. They'd gone to the evening braiding instead of morning braiding when they decided they might need to run in the mornings. Justinian would also report to the group as a whole what he'd learned throughout the day, and a few times he'd had to escape to the Fox Clan, hiding in the tents there until the people coming for him left, or Obi and the others returned. After two days of this, the other clans around them began to watch for men coming before they ever reached the southernmost tent. Justinian was popular among many of the slaves and they had fun being distractions, impediments, and warning voices, until he was finally left alone.

They did take Justinian into the market, but he never went alone or with another clan. He didn't mind it so much. They didn't have a way to purchase anything anyway. They were getting their food from the chain of Children that now reached from the advancing army of Wilant all the way up and around the city to all of the Children standing watch, and the Fox Clan was allowing Justinian to use of their wells for water, as each original clan had a well set around the city in their places. He only went into the tents of the clans that were close by and calm towards them as a whole, but on occasion he rode around the city to the north and met with the Usuri of the Naluk', as he was now being called formally, and taught and comforted him and the other people of the clan who could sneak out and hear him. Because that was dangerous, the Children of Chaos and Change guarded him on those trips.

He was surprised when, on the fourth day, other clans stopped him along the way and begged to hear his words as well. He only spoke briefly to them that time, but when he asked for permission, the Wilant council deliberated until they determined what he might say to any of the clanspeople. Then he was making regular rounds all the way around the city, staying less than an hour in most places. They made sure he made it clear that while he was speaking the words of the Naluk', he himself was not the Naluk'. Since none of them had admitted nor denied they were any of them, this held significance that he firmly stated he was not. Apparently word got around from the Fox Clan that he was a 'Son' of the Naluk', and they found a suitable nickname for him, the same as the nightwalkers had. He sighed and bore with it. He was fond of his name after all. It would have been alright to just use it.

-o-o-o-

On the fifth day, Obi, Petroi, and Thayne arrived in the Marluk'nak' and this time they didn't sit quietly. This time, they presented a request for several new laws and judgements, under the umbrella defense that they were now testing the clan council themselves.

"Unto the council of clans, I would ask a question considering a change to the Law of Subjugation," Thayne stood and said. The clans listened. "It can be seen by the decreased number of clan heads who can vote in this council that the voices of wisdom are not supported in the count of the vote. This has already led to great difficulty in anything of value being accomplished by this council, which was created in wisdom when the clan heads were many. Because the Law of Subjugation requires that all of a clan must become a slave without voice or vote, it has caused this imbalance which has brought slowly over time this council to be ineffective and the voices of wisdom to be silenced in effect, if not in actuality."

"I would hear the debate on changing the Law so that it allows for the clans to remain free so that the balance may be maintained in the clan council chamber. It could be that a number of clans be set as the permanent number of clans that must exist as a minimum to allow for new growth, or that a payment is made, similar to the bet, from the loser of a clan battle to the winner, the boundaries of which are set in wisdom in the law." He sat down.

"The question has been asked by an ally of a clan that would benefit from the change unreasonably," a clan head from the allies of the Lord of Tarc.

"Have I not questioned all the clans as we visited them about this issue in their own tents, and that clan last of all? How is this that I could have been in league from the beginning then?" Thayne asked calmly.

"There is no alliance," Obi added. "There is no recognized clan head to perform the pact."

"You tent with them!" he argued back.

"Is my tent facing their center? Have I become another clan head's Second? I have tented at the southern edge of every encampment equally, facing the South and my clan head's tents. I do not tent with any other." Obi responded.

"It has been a burden to all the clans for many years," another clan argued. "Many have suffered for this, both in the large number of deaths of bondsmen, and in the sorrows of our wives and children."

"What man can bear the weight of so many mouths to feed and persons to care for?" another clan argued and many eyes looked at the Lord of Tarc accusingly.

"One who is more than a man," he answered smoothly.

"No. One man can do it, who is merely a man," argued Obi and the room was stunned. " ...If he has the strength and support of many to help him do it. But he must have others who can carry the weight with him, and who choose to do so. This is how a clan head stands at the head of his clan. That is not the argument presented. If the council of clans is formed to discuss law and judgement and form them in wisdom and right thinking, how can that be done when the voices that act are too few for rational action to take place? This is the question. Correcting it for the purpose of relieving the suffering and sorrows of the clanspeople is a valid argument, for does not the All wish us to rejoice in the life we have been given? The clans today do not rejoice. I did not hear a voice lifted nor saw a hoof dance in joy until the day a clan turned towards this Marluk'nak'. I had thought all joy had fled from the plains entirely. This unbalanced law has caused this. What can be done to correctly balance it?"

The arguments against changing the law flew from the Lord of Tarc's allies, supported by the Lord of Tarc and were shot down continuously from the other side. Obi noted quietly to his two that the Lord of Tarc's men were very silent on the issue, not advising him at all, nor agreeing with the arguments against it. He finally nodded to Thayne who stood, interrupting the exchange. "We have heard sufficient arguments for and against it. I would now hear what the clans would propose as an alternative if the change were agreed to. I have already presented two options, but one man's mind is limited. This body was created so that many minds might present many options until the best one is ferreted out." When the room was quiet as the men thought, he sat and waited.

"The bet is already understood," an usuri cautiously said. "The payment, if set in the law, would be from a natural understanding. However, it must be set so that a small clan does not still lose everything it has, or the change has no value."

"It must also be set so that a large clan feels pain in clashing with many smaller clans."

"Could it be set based on clan size, say a percentage of holdings? Ten percent of a small clan and ten percent of a large clan will be felt equally, even though the resulting pile will be of differing sizes." Thayne suggested.

"Would not this make the smaller clans wish to fight more frequently with the larger clans, in order to grow more wealthy?"

"Mmm...good point," Thayne said. "This is why I asked for the wisdom of the council of clans. There are things I cannot see. But eventually they would also be wealthy enough that they would stop, for to lose would then be more expensive. Or am I thinking wrongly again?"

"It would not be more expensive, or the percentage would hold no meaning for equal value. It would however, I think, reach a point where the ten percent gained would have no real value because it is such a small percentage compared to what they already have."

"Maybe, maybe not. Rather than having it be a payment value like the bet, which only encourages clans to fight for value, I think setting a lower limit of how many clans are necessary for right thinking to prevail is a better suggestion," another commented. "Certainly nine is far too few for the numbers of clansmen that live on the plains. When there were twenty, it was a reasonable number, though the lower limit may be less than that. I also think that too many and it becomes just as impossible for the council of clans to be effective. If all of them must be convinced surely there is that limit as well." Many rubbed their chins at this.

"How many clans of horses can the plains support?" Obi asked. "When the numbers are reasonable within each of the clans, that is," he modified.

The clansmen looked at each other. Finally one answered, "Thirty at most, though often there are disputes and it is dropped within a few years to between twenty and twenty-three."

Obi and Thayne both nodded. "Then that is the upper bound, is it not?" Thayne said. "Say, twenty-five so that young clans may begin to grow as old clans disappear?"

One man frowned. "If we limit the clans to a number, then what cause is there to fight? What shall we do when the numbers of clansmen and bondsmen becomes too high? We also fight to keep the numbers of people reduced sufficient for the land. Our wives will continue to bear children until there is no room, even if there are only a limited number of clans."

"Do not many children die young? It is not so many that the growth will be so quick. And territory disputes come up often enough, particularly as wells dry up and new ones must be found."

"Um," Thayne raised a hand, "just a side question from a youth, but...why do you all assume that all of the children will always stay only in Tarc? The world is much more vast than this one plain. Are there none who ask 'what is beyond the mountain' and then go seek the answer?"

There was a pause, then a councilor seated below said, "There are some who do, but the numbers of them are few."

"Isn't it because it is not encouraged?" Thayne asked. "If the numbers of children became too high in a generation, might they not be encouraged to look for opportunities with other nations who might have a willingness to help them learn to live in them? Even if they were traders who took the products of the Marluk'nak' markets into those countries and returned each year with products your wives have not seen until this time, they would not need the land of the clans, and would return home yearly."

A number of the men shook their head, but some nodded thoughtfully.

Obi said, cautioningly, "In the past, Tarc has used war with other nations to meet this requirement, until in the last set, they depleted their warriors and clans to the point they had to rest within the confines of the plains for nearly seven generations to rebuild. This must not occur again. If death is the only way you can see to keep the numbers manageable it is a sad thing, but keeping it within the clans is preferable to taking it outside the mountains and the plain. My brother Second has suggested an alternative that does not include war and death." He kept an eye on the restless allies on the other side of the hall. They had not joined in yet. This would be the time they might.

"But war outside means gaining things of value, including better feeding grounds," one stepped up to his expectations.

"Trade brings value as well," Thayne argued. "While the clans might have an agreement on the plain, those who claim and own the lands outside of Tarc will argue with you strenuously that their ground is not better for you for it is already theirs. And battle with one small group in that land may bring to you more than you are ready to understand or face. ...In numbers and in size of land, the clansmen and the plain seem large and vast, but I have travelled over greater. It is not a thing to be considered lightly or with vain pride until it is understood."

"I will witness to that," a voice said further along in the hall. "I have just returned this Marluk'nak' from visiting the land to the south to see it for myself. I saw but a portion and that much was more than twice the size of Tarc with four or more times the number of persons, and it is a land we do not understand. Our horses might be able to graze on only a small portion of it, though the grass is lush, for most of it is trees, and bare rock. To think we can take it and use it is folly and true lack of wisdom and understanding."

The Lord of Tarc became angry. "It is ripe for the taking and should be ours. Even if only a portion is grass, it is sufficient for a number of clans and our growth could be assured for several more generations."

"It is not ripe for the taking," the P'rathna argued back. "They are men the same as we are and will defend it the same as we defend our own. They are strong of arm and long of reach and their horses are larger than ours, and more numerous to match their own numbers. Like us, they have their weak, but also like us, they have their strong defenders who stand ready. It is to walk in darkness to not understand your enemy before you face him. And it is not wisdom to make an enemy of one who is willing to live at peace when that one is stronger than you."

There was great muttering about the council chamber and Obi, Thayne and Petroi looked at each other. Petroi stood and walked to the closest clan member of another clan. "What has this wrought? Why is it that his words make the Saddle Clan Head angry?" he asked quietly.

"The Saddle Clan Head has said that we will go south when the Naluk' comes, to claim the lands to the south as our own to expand our feeding grounds. He has sent men who return with stories of the grasslands and the trees that we could use to build the tents. They say the men are weak and the women beautiful. This man has gone independently to see for himself. Many have wondered what would be said if not from a man of his clan or allies."

Petroi thanked him and returned with the word to Obi and Thayne. They sat silent. They had said it first, and would wait and see, but the commentary had stopped and only muttering could be heard. Obi sighed. "Let me mention the wars of six generations ago again. They were against that country in the south. They lasted for seven years, and in seven years the land was not taken, but seven generations were needed to rebuild. Can it be so easy to go into it again when they also have had seven generations to rebuild and to remember the pains brought against them by the Tarc clansmen of old? Rather, they might have forgotten just sufficiently enough, as you have, to be willing now to trade and to continue a peaceful relationship. It would be better to ask that question first, when you are looking for only a few of a generation to find homes when the clans become stretched beyond reason."

The Lord of Tarc growled and argued again, and Obi became impatient. "You have already gained Selicia to the west, yet you have not sent any children over, nor any horses, nor clans. Why should any of the clansmen today believe you will open up Wilant to the south to them? Are you not holding them for yourself only so you may say you are a Lord rather than a head? To what purpose? If you had wished to be a Lord of Selicia or Wilant, why did you not go of yourself and become one, instead of making many clansmen die for you for no purpose other than to title yourself High Lord of Tarc, which title does not exist in the Law?"

There was stunned silence, then many angry mutterings and growls could be heard the hall over, including - no more particularly - in his own allies. "Leave off your speaking of taking armies into the south, Saddle Clan Head," Obi said firmly. "The people of Tarc do not need your deviousness to devour them." Many voices of assent were heard, and the Lord of Tarc paled and held his tongue. Obi sighed again and looked at Thayne apologetically. He was going to have to bring the topic back again.

Petroi shook his head. Loud enough to be heard over the tumult, he said, "I call for a recess. Please consider the question my brother Second has brought forward. I have another one I would like to ask afterwards." The three of them stood and walked out of the Marluk'nak'. They were followed out and stopped by a number of clansmen.

"Yes?" Obi asked.

"Will you tell us how you know what happened six generations ago?"

"Are there any written records in Tarc?" Obi asked.

"The Law is written," one said.

"The history is written where I have come from and I have heard and read it. But more than that my own grandfathers in their generations fought against the Tarc at that time. It is still remembered and the men of that land still face north with hard eyes, set faces, and suspicion in their hearts. I am here to see that it does not happen again, lest all of Tarc is laid waste and barren save for horses who run to save themselves." He might have just set his death sentence, but he couldn't stop himself from saying it. They were certainly silent enough.

"Will you tell us how it is that the High Lord has already gained lands and not informed us?"

Petroi answered, "I was there at the time he was making the people of the land fight themselves because he could not convince enough clansmen to fight for him. He still is the force behind those who became the new clan heads and they follow his orders as if they are slaves of Tarc. If he has not explained his actions already to the clansmen, it is sad, but what it is to me? It is done and I no longer have a home to return to." Again, the people around them were silent, then slowly walked away in groups to their tents.

When there were none left to question or accuse them, they also returned to their tent for a time, and tell their own 'clan' what had happened. The clansmen desiring the Lord of Tarc to no longer say in their ears the words to go south to battle was good news, but the fact they had admitted their heritage was worrisome. They didn't know what effect that would have on their plans. They ate their lunch and rested, each one pulling out their statuettes of the lioness. Obi had given Thayne, Petroi, and Ilena each one before they left Wilant so they could remember one another and feel close to her when they needed comfort, and she them, and today was one of those days for all of them. When they were finally ready, and the blue sky and gold-green grass had calmed them, they rose and went back to the Marluk'nak'.

Those who'd left the Marluk'nak' with them, saw them coming back and also returned. The council chamber was quieter again, though they were not feeling so welcomed this afternoon. With quick glances, they left Thayne's question alone, and Petroi stayed standing until all who were returning were seated. "It is understandable that the horses of Tarc are necessary to the lives of the clans, but I fail to understand why men must behave as horses. Men have speech, writing, reasoning, that the horses do not have, though they are intelligent. If the horse did not need man, then they would not stay. Man does not have to have the horse to survive, though life is made easier for it. The bird is not the worm is not the grass is not the horse is not the man, though each makes up the All. He has given to some greater intelligence and to some lesser, and the greatest is the intelligence of man, when used rightly for wisdom and right thinking. This is why these are so important to the Lore. A horse does not question his right thinking, only man does, because man has that greater capacity to reason."

"Will you tell me why women are considered less than man and less than horse, when they will argue and reason with more strength and volume and wisdom than even man? Does not the lore teach that wisdom and warning come from a female? Is not the balance maintained by the man and the woman - the Maluk' and the Naluk' - together?" There were mutterings already and Petroi held up his hand. "I have heard the Saddle Clan Head argues for the one he calls the Naluk' to be accepted as if she is a man. I am not talking about that at this time." They settled slightly.

"I am asking about the Law of Wives. No man is a stallion to rut at mating season every mare in the herd. No woman is a brood mare to only be in heat at that time. No greater damage is done to a people than to damage the sensitivities of the woman who can be the man's greatest strength. There are those of you here who understand this wisdom. The Law of Wives is counter to this understanding. What man needs more than one wife to support him and provide for him heirs? And if she has trouble with it, how can more than two be needed, if the first is acceptable to it? If the clans have too many children, is it because one man has too many wives? If there are men who are unmanageable except by battle and war, is it not because they are created to be with a woman, but are denied it? Man is not a horse, nor the woman. Rescind the Law of Wives. I would hear your words." Petroi looked at the stunned men in the room and sat down.

"How is it that you will bring an even worse question to us this afternoon?" one complained.

"I support it. I witness to the words he has said."

"I also," was repeated throughout the room in many ripples.

The Lord of Tarc and his allied clan heads wore expressions of great distaste and anger, but the Lord of Tarc held his tongue for the time being. "Women are ours to use and give as we please," one said.

"When a man has earned a woman we do give him one, and there is the right to steal one as well."

Angry growls met that one, and Petroi nodded. "Yes, the law of T'lalac is also a law that needs rescinding, most particularly when it comes to women because of the damage the theft does to both the woman and the man or her family, but that is a separate law that breeds distrust which creates the hatred between clans that leads to the clan wars and the unnecessary sorrow we already discussed. Come to it another time. Return to the Law of Wives, please."

The room was stunned, then a tumult arose again, until one stood and said very loudly, "Will you question every Law and act as the All to judge it and bring the change?" The room fell still.

"No," Petroi said calmly. "I am not the All to judge and bring change. I only serve them as all of us do. I have brought a question to test you, to see if there is sufficient wisdom among the clans. It was not answered satisfactorily to me when I brought it to the clans individually. I wish to hear what the council of clans together can say to it."

"It is right to show that as a man you are capable of taking care of a woman and her children," one older man said. "To think to take one before you understand that is not wisdom." Petroi nodded and many of the other men who had married also nodded, including Obi.

"To have too many wives is to have a tent you do not wish to live in," another man said wryly and several nodded to that also.

"Then let them argue. As long as they please you, what does it matter?" one of the allied clan heads said.

Many heads with closed faces turned to him. "Then you have lost, or never had, the sensitivities of a man's heart, and no longer understand what it is to be human," one of the sub-clan heads of the conglomerate clan said flatly. "You have chosen to be lesser and become a horse or a shrew, and are therefore not fit to be a clan head."

The clan heads on that side became angry or paled again, save for one. "It is true, that to ignore the sensitivities of a woman and your own heart is to become less of a man. A true man understands that there is much to be gained from wooing a woman. However that does not mean that he must give up multiple wives if he understands how to woo each one individually," he said.

"And do you have their loyalty, all of them?" Petroi asked him. "Or do they find jealousy to be overwhelming when you are not present?"

The man frowned, considering the answer. "It takes time for new wives to become accustomed to it, and they will have an order, from the one who will give orders down to the one who must accept the orders of all the others."

"And do you remember that last one also has need of your approval and attention?" Petroi asked. "Or do you only see her when the one on the top deigns to reward her with your presence?"

The man looked peevish. "I do not like to interfere. It is too tedious. However, when it gets too far, I will intercede."

"How do you know when it has reached that point?"

The man was silent. Finally he said, "When I remember I have forgotten her and her face is covered in tears when I happen to walk by."

"Then you have too many," Petroi said. "A woman forgotten is a woman with a dead heart. A woman with a dead heart is not human any longer and is your worst enemy." He looked directly at the Lord of Tarc as he said it, and the man paled slightly.

"If I have earned them," another voice said, "then they are mine to do with as I please."

"I am arguing that you should only be allowed to earn one," Petroi said.

"If you do as you please with her, without her consent, she will be your death, eventually," another man said mildly.

"To have so many that they are like the pillows in your bed, is to miss out on the depths that a single woman can teach you, or two. The loyalty of one woman is worth far more than the casual relationship of many. If you have not taken the opportunity to understand this, you have not understood wisdom, nor have you chosen the full strength of a man, but have given up on yourself early."

"I can witness to that," Obi said firmly.

"It takes a strong man to please many women," another man claimed.

"In body maybe, but that is not the strength of mind and heart that you could have had." The first one answered. Obi nodded in agreement.

"This is pointless," the Lord of Tarc finally said in a bored tone of voice. "We will not rescind it, so it is not worth arguing. You are merely here to see to the incitement of dissent and discord, and that is not wisdom, nor right thinking."

"It is pointless to see if the clans are thinking rightly? It is pointless for a Candidate Clan Head to show wisdom before the testing and be taught wisdom so they may lead rightly? You are claiming that the entire council of clans is pointless. The entire point of it is to ensure that the laws are correct, whether they are old laws or new ones being proposed, and now you say that is useless?" Petroi stared shamelessly into the eyes of the Lord of Tarc, who looked at him startled, then looked like he wanted to scowl and couldn't for the force of Petroi's look. Petroi gestured at the Lord of Tarc and looked at the whole of the council with a surprised look on his face. "How has this man become a Clan Head when he does not understand the purpose of the Marluk'nak' and the wisdom of its formation? When he does not understand the purpose and wisdom of the clan council? Shall I become the clan head instead, unmarried, with no herd?" The Lord of Tarc made a choking sound. "Where is the Law that allows us to rescind the vote so that we may remove from him his wrongfully placed marker?" Petroi folded his arms and frowned at the Lord of Tarc. "Is there no wisdom in your clan at all?"

The Lord of Tarc went purple, then rose and stormed out of the council. Slowly his clan rose and followed him out.

That night Obi lay on his bed with his companions nearby and listened closely for steps of assassins. Their specific protectors were close by also, watching over them in rotation. He listened also to the whispers of the Children who were a greater distance away as they moved up from the south and in from all directions until they were just outside all of the tent city and the herds, penning them all in, letting nothing in or out. The net was closed, now for the drawing of it. His body trembled, knowing his wife was this close, only this night away, and he was hard pressed to hold still and not go and find her, until his guardians finally moved to sleep in front of the tent door so he couldn't leave. He curled into a ball and held on to both statuettes, one in each hand, to distract himself, until he fell into uneasy sleep.


	13. Marluk'nak' Market

**CHAPTER 13 Marluk'nak' Market**

"Landras, go back to the tent when you've delivered your message. I'll come as soon as I've done my market research for the Studios."

It sounded innocent enough, but Landras knew Ilena wasn't that innocent. "Missus Ilena, leaving you alone in this place is very bad. I'll wait for you."

Ilena, dressed as a young lad of Tarc in her clothing and her Kir'nah, Manak', P'rathna, bondsman and wife's braids, shook her head. "You have a task to perform, and if the council is busy today then I may even arrive at the tent before you do."

Landras stared at Ilena suspiciously. "Then I'll come by way of the market and call for you. If you're still here, let me meet up with you."

"With all those braids?" Ilena raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "You're already going to cause a stir, you know. If you come straight for me, you'll give me away."

Landras furrowed his eyebrows. "At least let me meet you here again." They were hiding in the shadows between tents of a clan at the edge of the noisy market.

Ilena shifted her weight to one foot, then sighed. "Alright. I'll listen for your call. If I hear it, I'll answer and come meet you here. But if I haven't heard it and I'm done, I'm going back. Don't wait here for me until dark. Just come back."

It was the best Landras was going to get, he knew. "Alright. Thank you. ...You'll promise?"

Ilena sighed impatiently. "Yes, Landras! I promise."

"Good boy." Landras grinned, then took off out into the market, skipping away from her kick. He waved a small wave at her scowl and turned away, heading for the round building in the center of the market, the pennant of Tarc flying above it.

It didn't happen at first, but the further he walked, the more he felt the stares behind his back and by the time he was halfway to the only solid building in all of Tarc, the whispers finally passed him to be in front of him, not just behind. By the time he only had a quarter of the way to go, the path was open before him. Landras sighed. Mistress Ilena hadn't been wrong, as usual. He was used to this to some degree, though. His stride never changed, he wasn't going to hide from it. It was just...well...maybe sometime he'd like to not stand out.

He was tall. He was burly. He was surprisingly good looking. For some reason that combination made people notice him and instinctively give him respect. He'd seen tall and burly men before be ignored completely after a single glance. He'd seen average sized, good looking men get appraising looks from women, but it didn't part crowds. He had to acknowledge that burly and good looking didn't often go hand in hand and might actually attract the stares. But for some reason the combination of the three parted crowds. Here, in this place, he felt twice as tall, half as burly, and extremely good looking, but that was because he was comparing himself to the short, extremely burly, and rough featured men of the Tarc.

Ilena had told him, when she'd braided his hair this morning with all these lightly clanking trinkets, that he would attract even more stares because of what they signified. Only three men wore these symbols and they were Mister Obi, Petroi, and Thayne. He would be immediately identified as part of their houses. It would bring whispers of curiosity because no one in Tarc knew anything about those houses yet. It would bring distance in the parting of the sea of people because the rumors said they were the houses of the Marluk' and the Naluk' and maybe even of the All, three of the 'deities' of the Tarc. He would attract stares because he wasn't of Tarc and that was obvious even if he wasn't wearing any trinkets or braids. Landras shook his head and sighed again, the trinkets clanking together and the larger one near his face hitting him a little heavily. He reached the door to the Marluk'nak', turned back to look at the market, where everyone in his wake was now watching him silently, smiled slightly, and entered.

The room looked almost exactly like the fighting arenas in Lyrias. Ilena was in the process of buying space in Wilant City to build them there as well and he'd seen the plans. Six stairs of aisles going down from this top level, each equally distanced. Benches for seating in between. Down at the bottom an open space. In the arenas the fighting list was there, and around it seating for the contenders. Ilena had told him this morning that the Marluk'nak had been built by digging out the earth, then using that same earth to cover it. It was pretty much rock. It was no wonder they didn't build many buildings since the earth was about two to four inches of topsoil covering solid rock, or so it seemed to him.

Landras looked carefully at the people. There were not very many for how big the place was. He knew there were only nine clans at the moment. To his left was a large gathering that took up one whole section and spilled into the two on either side. At the top of that was a throne, if it could be called that, with a Tarc man, as burly as Landras or more, not as tall, and while not good looking he was certainly regal of bearing, but his face held cold, hidden malice. It was pretty obvious this was the man he wanted to smash in the face, along with every other person who knew Ilena, but Landras suddenly wanted to do it just to remove the look of childish avarice that was on his face.

The Lord of Tarc was staring at him as if receiving not only a present he wanted from a long time ago, but as if he would then snatch him up and keep him tightly in his fist as the newest favorite toy until it broke because he'd forgotten it was in his fist. Landras couldn't keep the sneer off his face. It made the Lord of Tarc mad and that made Landras just as happy, so he grinned. That made the Lord of Tarc madder, so Landras's grin got bigger. He wanted to made a rude gesture, but decided he wouldn't stoop to the level of this big six year old, so restrained himself. Instead he looked away to look around the rest of the room.

The other eight clans were scattered around the room, clumped on their benches. They weren't necessarily small, they were just smaller by comparison. Landras could guess that it was the allies closest to the Lord of Tarc and those set against him on the other side, as far as they could get from him. So somewhere close by on this side should be Mister Obi, or so he thought. In actuality, he found Mister Obi and his three - looked like he'd left Justinian at the tent - centrally located to his right. By now everyone in the room was looking at him, since he'd angered the Lord of Tarc, so he nodded a greeting to Mister Obi, Petroi, and Thayne. They nodded back. It looked a bit like Mister Obi was having troubles not running out of the room, though. Landras sighed. Mister Obi knew Missus Ilena was here because Mister Obi knew Missus Ilena wouldn't have stayed away from the market, even though she'd probably been told not to come. Landras tried not to shrug and give it away. Mister Obi should at least sit through his message.

Landras headed down the stairs. He'd been told to deliver his message from the list floor, answer questions, then go to Mister Obi if he was called, leave if not. It looked like he'd get to Missus Ilena first, if Mister Obi didn't. The room was waiting for him.

The men who could see his trinkets were looking at them closely and the symbols on them were being spoken quietly around the room so everyone would know what they were. "Second of the Sleeping Cat. Manack' of the Full Moon. Kir'nah of the Full Moon. Bondsman of the Sleeping Cat." Yeah, he was Missus Ilena's and Mister Obi's after all. He knew the Full Moon was Family, not House, but it didn't matter. He belonged to her. He'd wear whatever trinket she put on him, and say whatever she wanted him to say, and beat to a pulp whatever she pointed to or looked at with a disgusted expression - not that she ever did. He couldn't think of a time she'd ever looked...oh, no. There was that one nightcrawler of a lordling who'd been so slimy and filthy on the inside she given him that look and walked away. He'd grabbed for her and Landras had sent him into the next block, then fastidiously washed his hands, Ilena handing him more soap calmly when he asked for it. Just the one touch had been disgusting. Oh. He was at the bottom.

Landras walked into the middle of the clear area. He bowed to Mister Obi, then turned to face the Lord of Tarc and folded his arms. He knew he wouldn't need to be loud in this silence. "My Mistress has sent me with a message. She'll be arriving in the Marluk'nak' tomorrow to claim her rightful place. Since only her Seconds have been here, she thought advance warning would be appreciated." He paused a moment, then turned to walk out of the clear area.

"Wait!"

Landras stopped and turned back. The room was so full of tension it felt like a free-for-all brawl was about to begin. So Landras did what he usually did in exactly those times and pulled himself up to his full height and breadth and scowled menacingly at everyone in the room. "Calm Down! You are the Clan Council! There will be NO fighting in this room!" The room went very still. More quietly he said. "Unless _I_ start it. ...And I don't start things I can't finish." And under his breath he muttered. "Bunch'a children." He walked back to the center of the room and folded his arms again. "She said I can answer questions. But only one at a time. Go."

The room was quiet, except for Thayne. Landras glanced at him. Thayne was burying his head in Mister Obi's shoulder, trying to stifle the bubbling laughter that obviously wanted to explode out of him. Mister Obi's smile was very rewarding, _thank you very much. Ah, I even got Petroi to smile. One point for me!_ Landras didn't let it show, though. He'd made the Lord of Tarc mad again, but this time, he was narrow eyed and calculating. Landras sighed and got back to work.

"Are you the Left or Right Second."

"Left." The room relaxed. Landras thought that was interesting. She'd just told him to say it. "Ah, one of them." That made the room buzz again.

"How many Seconds do these clans have?" an exasperated voice sounded from his left somewhere.

"You'll find out tomorrow," he obediently answered.

The room was silent again and he could see people blinking in surprise he'd answered it.

"Why is she coming to the Marluk'nak'?" merely curious from behind him but near Mister Obi.

"To claim her right to sit in the highest council."

"Women don't sit in the council," an angry voice from in front of him, in the Lord of Tarc's group.

"She will." There were a few angry growls in response.

"Is she coming to bring change?" querulous from the back.

"Obviously." That got the questions stalled for a bit.

The Lord of Tarc finally asked his first question. "Is your mistress the Naluk'?"

"My mistress is Missus Ilena, Queen of Night." It wasn't what the Lord of Tarc wanted him to say, Landras could tell. He'd recognized the name, though, and the room was now in a bit of an uproar, for the first time men talking all at once. Landras waited.

Finally a voice made its way out. "Who is your clan head?"

Landras turned to face the questioner. "He hasn't been made a _clan_ head yet." Silence fell on the room and people were turning to look at Mister Obi. Landras didn't look at him.

From near in front of Landras an older man stood and the room fell quiet, to some degree. There were still some whispers going around. "This is the first Second from the clan of the Sleeping Cat. The only other marker from that house is on the bondsman of Candidate Clan Head Obi. Because he cannot wear his clan head marker until after he has passed his testing by the Clan Council, is that his clan?"

"Yes." Landras answered quietly but firmly.

"Yet you wear the youth and manhood markers of the clan that he and his companions wear as Second's markers."

"Yes."

"How can that be?"

"I asked for him and she gave him to me. He asked for me and she gave me to him."

The man in front of him blinked. After a bit, he asked, "There were clansmen who asked that your mistress give you Candidate Obi to be your clan head? And he asked that she allow you to be one of his Seconds?"

"Ya-ah...that sounds about right," Landras knew the two of them were talking around the same sort of thing from their own perspectives, but he wasn't sure they'd met in the middle yet.

"But not all of them?"

"Mmm…," Landras wasn't sure how to answer that one. "It's a bit complicated. She said she'll explain it all tomorrow."

"Are the other markers you wear, of the Full Moon, for the clan that your mistress will claim her council seat for?"

"One of them."

" _One_ of them!" another man shouted, and the room became pandemonium.

Landras blinked and looked around the room. This was no longer going to be a brawl. It might be a lynching. He sighed. Obi had his hand over his eyes. Landras gave an apologetic look to Petroi, who was looking decidedly unhappy. Thayne had his mouth open and Landras shrugged at him. Thayne shook his head and sighed. Finally Landras held up his hand and quiet came on the room.

"If the Lord of Tarc has required someone to become strong, should that person not come with the strength of two households behind them?" he asked. "Are not the full moon and the new moon both together the moon that rules in the sky of the Queen of Night? Has she not won the strength and devotion of the two houses with her own person?"

"How long has she been head of those households?" it was purred from above and behind him and Landras had a very small shudder go down his spine. He turned slowly to face the Lord of Tarc again.

"Eight years."

The eyes of the Lord of Tarc were practically glowing. Landras knew he'd said the right thing to make it all happen the way Missus Ilena and Master Zen wanted it to. The Lord of Tarc would take it from here. ...And take it he did. Mister Obi never did call for him. Landras had to stand there until the council released him. Mister Obi took off in the confusion. At least the council would hear her tomorrow, Landras sighed to himself when he finally walked up the stairs and out of the the Marluk'nak'. He was glad to still have his skin, too. He'd had to put down the fighting twice more. But it was sad...those set against the Lord of Tarc were, in the end, just as desperate to have her come as the Lord of Tarc was. It was his own allies he was going to lose, and he didn't even understand that.

-o-o-o-

Ilena was excited and looked exactly like the young man she was trying to impersonate - one who had finally reached the point he could walk around the market freely and spend his own earnings. The only difference was she was tall enough to just stand over the normal sized Tarcs, and her hair wasn't coarse, so it wasn't going to work for long. She moved not too fast, but she also didn't stay in any one place for too long. She needed to know for sure what kinds of things were offered, even more importantly what things weren't offered that people might like, and who did most of the shopping for what. Since she hadn't been allowed to go to the market the year she had been here as a child, this was her very first time and she was as excited as any tourist would be, her eyes shining brightly. She also had to learn what they used for coin. She didn't have any of that either and had wondered if they bartered more than used coin.

There was bartering going on, of course. That wasn't surprising, but there was actually coinage, after a fashion. She followed that until she found it. People would leave a product they had made or won at a tent and would receive its value in coinage. That tent then took the product and set it out for sale. It seemed all contrived and difficult, actually. They may as well have one tent for everything then. She frowned and stood in a shadow until she figured it out, then she laughed herself silly, crouched down behind a tent, her hand over her mouth. *Hah* She wiped her eyes finally, then walked away. That wasn't going to work for her. Mister Lowen knew how to barter, they'd just keep it that way. Most of the sane Tarc's did and it would work for her. It was what Mister Lowen wanted anyway. If he sold the goods by getting goods for them, then he had more exotic things to sell at his next stop, whether it was Selicia or Clarines, or even across the sea.

On her walk back, she looked for what would sell outside Tarc, and even stopped at a few booths to say things like, "You wouldn't happen to have…?" or *Sigh* "I wish you had one of….", and other such things so that they might bring them next year when Mister Lowen came. It was while she was doing just that at a stop with beautiful scarves that she felt eyes on her back. As she left that booth she casually looked around as if looking for where to go next and caught sight of three other heads that stood out. She grinned and turned away and walked exactly how she should. Casually, inspecting booths, then looking at a far one and heading directly for it with purpose. Stopping to inspect but not long enough to be caught up to. Frowning in disappointment and looking for another a further distance down.

She lost sight of one of the three heads, there being only two now - and they were separating - when she hit the third booth. They knew she was running and were splitting up for the capture. She carefully looked at the spaces between booths and tents as she walked now, though only from the corner of her eyes or as she 'casually' scanned the market way. She'd stopped at the fourth stand she'd turned to when a hand reached to pick up the same thing she was heading to pick up. The fingers brushed the back of her hand and infinitesimally interlocked briefly. She looked up in 'surprise'.

"Ah, I'm sorry," the voice she had been wanting to hear for itself for a month sounded in her ears. "It seems I wanted something you were reaching for?"

She almost kissed him, he was so close, and she hastily backed up. "Ah, that's okay," she bowed slightly. She was the junior to him after all, in this place. "I probably can't afford it anyway."

"Is it your first time in the market?" His eyes were sparkling though his face only held calm interest.

"Ah, yes," she said and she couldn't keep her enthusiasm out of her face or voice. "There are so many things to see, and even to want, but someone of my station can't afford much of any of them, of course." She turned away from that stall and noted where Petroi and Thayne were, her eyes stopping on them long enough to make her heart wish to have them closer, too. She turned away from them and walked slowly towards the next stall, but not really headed for it, more meandering down the 'street' between the vendors.

"What are some of the things you've seen that have caught your interest?" Obi asked, clasping his hands behind his back and stepping up to her side to walk with her.

"Mmmm," Ilena thought about that. "There were several different cloth vendors. You know - scarves, hats, clothes, things like that. I really like the little knives and the decorative metal pieces. I found one that would go on my saddle blanket nicely, and another that would go on my friend's…," she let her face fall, "...but I couldn't afford those. Metal is difficult to get, after all." Obi nodded his understanding. "I've been getting hungry and I keep thinking about the stall with the meat buns, but that would use up all I have and it seems a waste to just eat what I do have."

"Mmm, that does seem a problem."

Ilena shrugged. "Well, I can eat at the tent for free, so I can wait. It's just a temptation for now."

Obi grinned at her, and she smiled tentatively back. "Is there someone you're saving it up to buy for?"

Ilena raised an eyebrow. "Well...I don't know about that." She looked away. "I haven't seen anything that would be suitable yet for such a thing. Besides, I'd probably be scolded for adding 'one more thing to pack', ...you know."

Obi leaned back and 'read' her braids. He mock-frowned. "You seem a bit young for a P'rathna."

Ilena smiled a big smile. "I just earned it."

"Oh? Congratulations? Will you be at the clan council tomorrow then?"

"Yes!" She lit up even more, then deflated, "But, I'll probably just sit and listen. I still have a long way to go."

Obi laughed lightly. "Well, we all do at the beginning. It's in the listening that we learn, after all. But…," he looked a little chagrined, "...don't expect too much. It really isn't as exciting as you're thinking it will be. It's a lot more arguing and whining than even the clan tent councils, and it seems to take even longer for useful things to be accomplished. I think we've only done three or four useful things and there is only one more day to get things done in."

Ilena looked disappointed, and Obi clapped her on the shoulder, squeezing it, then letting her go and turning from her. She was certain he'd just wanted to kiss her, too. "There are things to learn, like patience, and why men find it difficult to reach consensus, so it isn't all bad. Just remember men are not perfect, and the more men you get together the more difficult it is to reach unity." He looked back at her, and his look was serious.

Ilena allowed her face to go to real Ilena just briefly and she nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Obi turned away from her again, his hands clasped behind his back again. After a bit, he said quietly. "Your markers aren't like anyone else's, except the Kir'nah from the Saddle Clan...and your wife's braid, which I've only seen one place before. It's difficult for those with strange markers in this place." Ilena looked at Obi's markers, as if seeing them for the first time.

Just as quietly, she answered. "You would know. You have one like mine. Is that the one you're referring to?"

Obi looked at her puzzled. "No. Which one is like mine?"

Ilena turned her head so he could see the other side. "The Manak'."

Obi looked at it. "Oh, so I see." He grinned at her. "We share a clan, then."

Ilena nodded, and her eyes glowed with pride, looking into his. "May I see your wife's braid?"

Obi obligingly turned his head, and Ilena looked at the braid, noting the missing marker. When he turned back, he was sober again. She raised her eyebrows in dismay. "I'm sorry."

Obi shook his head. "It's okay." He unclasped his hands and put his hand on her back at the shoulder and turned her. "Let us go there and look at those things."

Ilena let him steer her towards a stall, then slip them through into the maze of tents behind it. He tightened his grip on her briefly, then let go again to lead her through the tents until he was sure he had just Thayne and Petroi following them. He found a suitably dark section between tents that were quiet and they slipped in. Thayne and Petroi took up positions at either end of the little alley-like space, looking like they were loitering or lazily guarding.

Obi slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her in for the kiss they were both dying for. Ilena's hands slipped around the back of his neck, her fingers finding their hold in his hair. After a long moment of kissing lips, his kisses traveled across her face to her ear. _I'm waiting for my wife to arrive and relieve my lonely heart. Can you help with that?_ The kiss moved down to her neck, and she held him still at her shoulder.

 _Not right now. A boy with a man would be a very bad idea right here. But in a few hours, maybe a woman could be found for you. ...But it better be the right woman, or your wife will kill you when she does come._

Obi chuckled into her shoulder. _I am well aware of that, but I only want that one woman. No one has been able to tempt me with another because I have her._

Obi's arms slid around her to hold her and Ilena shivered. She wanted those arms very badly to hold her for a very long time, and she leaned into him, letting her arms slip down to hold him to her also. _Ah, Obi,_ she sighed. _I won't last. I want to sleep on your chest even right here, right now, and not have you let me go forever. I have missed you terribly_.

He buried his face in her hair by her ear. _I have missed you also. Will you come to my tent with me so that I can make it through tonight without error? I will pay more attention to you than I should otherwise, and will kill him if he touches you, even if I shouldn't_.

Ilena froze slightly and Obi held still. Finally she sighed. It was true for her also. She wouldn't look at anyone but him and would get them both killed for flirting with him in front of the Lord of Tarc. But she shivered. He held her tighter and her body responded, and she couldn't quite repress the soft moan that escaped her throat. _It frightens me, though, Obi,_ she finally said. _I don't want to do something that will jeopardize the plan, even though I have the same concern_.

 _We can say that we are visiting because we share a clan. Can you be silent?_

 _That will be very difficult…,_ Ilena bit her lip and looked into his eyes in concern. _Can you?_

He put his mouth down to her ear and said, very quietly, even in the whisper, _For you, I can do anything._

Ilena shivered and had to bite off another moan. He quickly pulled her head to his chest to muffle it. When she was in control again, he kissed the top of her head, then released her head again to look into her eyes. _I think if I don't spirit you away to my tent, you will be the worst of us tonight._

She glared at him. _If you don't touch me it won't be this bad_.

 _But, Ilena dear, if I don't touch you, you lick your lips a little too hungrily_. He bent down and kissed her open-mouthed, licking her lip, then her tongue with his, making her too hungry again and she broke away from him, gasping. She stood with her back to him, her arms wrapped around herself, shivering slightly. _I think you've been doing it without noticing_.

 _Since when?!_ She stood upright and looked over her shoulder at him, shock in her eyes.

 _Since I first touched your hand_. He looked at her soberly, but his eyes wanted her as much as her body wanted him. _I had to get you off the street, it was getting too noticeable_.

She glared at him again. _Obi Melik, I do not lose my control that badly_.

 _Oh-ho?_ He didn't move, only lifted a hand towards her and her body reacted.

Ilena dropped into a crouch, turning her head away from him again. _Stop!_

 _Come with me._

Ilena shook her head. _It won't work. If I'm this far gone, I will already look like a young man being taken to your bed. Landras is recognized as your house. Let him come to me and have him bring the both of us to your tent to visit. Then it will look like I'm a junior member coming with an elder to greet you. I share Justinian's marker also, so he and I can visit inside until you find an excuse to come in and send him out. You'll have to be careful even then. There is no reason for the two of us to be alone in your tent that long_. Ilena worked to calm her heart and body down. This was really not good at all. A month had been too long. She'd thought she would have been okay until the plan was completed and they could be together later tonight. Surely her control could not...oh, no. She'd given up control of this to him long ago. She dropped her head to her knees. If he wanted her, her body would betray her. If he couldn't control it either, they were lost tonight. She took several long deep breaths. _Obi back up a bit_. He was obedient and that helped. _Thayne, come here_.

Thayne looked around him and slipped into the space, but he waited until Obi said he could move to her. If Obi wanted her too much, he'd hurt Thayne for getting too close. When Obi nodded and turned his back to them, walking to stand very close to Petroi, Thayne moved to Ilena and crouched down in front of her. Smelling Thayne instead of Obi was helpful. Ilena reached out her hand, though she didn't look up and he took it in his. Feeling someone else's stability also helped, and her heart finally slowed down. When she was calm enough she looked up at Thayne, peeking over the arm on her knees.

Thayne sighed. _That's a rather miserable look, Mistress Ilena. I would rather have been greeted with a smile?_

Ilena lifted her head enough and smiled at him. _Hello, Thayne. It's good to see you again, alive and well._

 _You as well, Mistress Ilena. How long can you stay?_

Ilena shrugged. _I have to get back to change and pick up the gifts we are bringing with us. Has he been invited yet?_

 _Ah...well, ...that…._

Ilena glared at him, then glared at Obi over her shoulder. He gave her an apologetic look. _Sorry. I wanted to see you, so we left early, during the chaos of the argument_.

Ilena sighed and put her head on her arm. _Well, I guess you have the time I'll be getting ready, but if you aren't there, what good will that do me?_

 _I'll be there_ , Obi said firmly, then sighed. _He gave me a glare to burn the hair off my face when Landras told them I was the clan head of the Sleeping Cat clan and Landras had been given to me by you. I think he's ready to kill me now. He won't want me showing up tomorrow._

Ilena buried her head into her knees and squeezed Thayne's hand very tightly. _Obi...please...don't die_. She said it very quietly. Thayne squeezed her hand back and Obi was suddenly by her, holding her again.

 _I won't. I really won't, Ilena_. He promised. _Your nightmares will never come true. I promise. If he attacks me, I will disable him first. He isn't fast enough. He's become complacent and heavy with age. Even if he is hiding his strength, that is all he has left. There isn't enough speed to overcome me any more_.

 _It usually isn't_ _his_ _blade that slows people down_ , Ilena contradicted him.

 _I know. But I'll have you and Petroi and Justinian watching my back. It is well protected._

After a pause, Ilena nodded. It took time because she had to overcome the sudden redness she saw at the thought of her having to watch Obi be knifed in the back as she stood there. _Hah...I wonder...if anyone will still be living in that place if a blade is pulled on you? Last time I had that thought, the room was still when I revived_.

Thayne jerked up slightly. _Thinking of the Green Dragon?_ Ilena nodded. Obi shifted slightly as he pulled away from Ilena. She glanced up at him.

He was grinning at Thayne, but when he looked back at her he was sober. _You can't do that, Ilena. You can warn me, and you can knock the blade out of their hand, but you can't kill. Master has forbidden it._

Ilena put her head on her arm again and sighed. _Take me, Obi, and calm me down. Maybe it won't be so hard_.

Obi leapt backwards as if stung. _Grrr...don't switch so fast._

Ilena giggled into her arm quietly. Obi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Missus Ilena?_ It was called on the long distance code.

 _Landras, I am here_ , she answered in the same long distance code, then in the whisper they'd been using, _I told him if I was still here when he came out I'd meet him_.

Obi, Thayne, and Petroi all nodded approval. Ilena smiled to see them acting like mother hens over her in that matter. _Am I so bad as that?_ They all glared at her and she smiled broader, teasing them. _I do have to go meet him at a certain place, though_ , she remembered to tell them.

Thayne helped her stand up, still holding on to her hand, being her perch so she wouldn't fly to Obi. Obi rubbed his head again. _Go to him. Thayne, follow her and meet up with him. Greet him as a past clan brother and bring them to the tent. We'll decide what to do._ He paused and looked like he would say more, but at the look in Ilena's eyes, closed his mouth and held very still, then turned his head away. _Go_. Petroi reached out and grabbed Obi's arm and Ilena fled, back towards the market and the place she would meet Landras.

-o-o-o-

Landras heard the voice he wanted to hear and sighed in relief. She'd answered, at least. Some days she would have been bad and not answered just to have more time to play. He'd been a while, though, so he also wouldn't have been surprised if she had gone on. Since he stood out, there wasn't anything for it but to go back the way he came and hope she was there in time. He wouldn't be at all surprised if he was followed. ...Aaaannnd, he was. Great. So he walked towards the place they were supposed to meet, glanced that way and didn't see her, so kept going. She'd find him in the market. He had a meter of clearance around him and a pathway several market vendors deep in front of him, and probably behind. She'd find him easily. He kept his eyes on the spaces between vendors as well, though.

"Landras!" _Finally!_ Ilena was coming towards him, pulling on someone's forearm and waving her hand excitedly. She broke through the people into the gap in front of him as if not even noticing it, coming for him. As they got closer, he saw she was pulling on Thayne's sleeve. "Look who I found!" Just like an excited youngster. She was very good at play-acting on the street. It had been a while since he'd seen it, though, and he smiled to see it again.

"Hey, Peter. What did you fish up in a place like this?" he asked congenially, and caught her arm to get her to stop pulling. "You're supposed to be respectful of your elders, remember?" His scolding was light, but with undertones of concern.

"Well, yeah…? Oh, right." She turned to Thayne and bowed slightly. "Sorry. I got too excited again. My apologies."

Thayne made a show of putting himself together, scowled slightly at Ilena, then looked properly at Landras. "Oh! Landras! Well, if Peter had just said, I would have come!" They fell in with Landras to continue walking forward. "He just grabbed me suddenly out of nowhere yelling back at me that I had to come see...though what, I had no idea." Thayne grinned at Landras. "When did you arrive?"

Landras scowled at him. "You know full well when I arrived."

"No. I know when you decided to make a fuss and turn the council upside down." Thayne complained at him. "When did you arrive?"

"Just today, just before I came in."

"Oh. Doing your duty well, as usual. Good for you," Thayne looked around at the crowd that was now twice as far from them as they had been before to either side, but had closed in in front and behind so the market goers could hear their conversation. "Well, it looks like you get the usual reception, only worse than we do. I suppose that's only to be expected. Come to the tent. We'll catch up there."

"Is Justinian still with you?" Ilena asked.

Thayne nodded. "Yeah."

"Good! I haven't gotten to talk to him in ages. I wonder if he's gotten better at wrestling?"

"Well...actually…." Ilena looked at Thayne with a raised eyebrow. Thayne grinned at her and it wasn't quite a nice grin. "He asked us to help him practice, so he probably is. I think you'll be surprised. He can almost throw _me_ now, and I can't hold him down anymore."

Ilena's eyes went wide. "No way!" She pouted. "If you've done that for him, I've lost already." She grabbed Landras's arm. "You've got to help me practice when we get back! I can't lose to him!"

Landras laughed and shook her off, then gave her a nasty grin. "If you _really_ want me to…."

Ilena backed off a step, her eyes wide. "Ah...maybe I'll ask one of the others...that isn't _quite_ so big, first." Landras and Thayne both laughed heartily. Ilena drooped and lagged behind just a little, then let it go and trotted to catch back up, her good humor back as quick as it had left.

They walked and talked of inconsequential things mostly, though it was appropriate for Landras to quiz Thayne as to what had been going on in the clan council until that day and Thayne could tell them what had been accomplished, though not what was still up for debate, except to talk about maybes and ifs. Ilena followed along trying to listen like a new P'rathna was supposed to, but her attention kept getting distracted by the vendors they passed and Landras had to grab her collar a few times and drag her back. Of course, it was all in the play. Both knew she was listening just as intently to Thayne as she was looking at the things for sale in the market.

They finally made it out of the market district around the Marluk'nak' and into the tent areas that surrounded it. Thayne led them deftly through the maze. Ilena started to dance a little nervously and Landras looked at her, concerned. She turned to him and saw the look. _I met them in the marketplace and Obi took me out to talk to me. You're the excuse to get me to their tent, as my tie to Justinian and the rest is too narrow to do it. You and Thayne have the stronger tie_. Landras gave a single nod but knew that wasn't all, so kept looking at her, even going so far as to cross his arms at her. She sighed and ran a nervous hand through her hair, then looked away with a blush crawling up her neck and over her ears. _Gods, it's awful Thayne. It's bad enough when we can feel like we are hiding back in the castle where there are walls at least. We may as well just rut in the middle of the market like wild dogs out here for all the good tent walls do._

Landras's mouth dropped open and even Thayne blushed. _Did you really have to put it that way, Mistress Ilena,_ he complained. _We deal with it by not thinking about it to begin with. Now that you've put it to words with that kind of imagery, I'll not be of use to you at all. I may as well go back to that market._

Landras stopped. _Okay you two. Spill, or I'm not going to approve moving forward anymore._

 _You have to_ , Ilena stopped and looked back at him, her quizzical look not what was in her eyes. Her eyes were sober. _One, it's a direct order from King Obi. Two, it's supposed to prevent failure tonight. Three, I'll just leave you behind. I can already smell him. ...He's called for his wife and his wife can't refuse_.

Landras stepped forward in two giant steps and grabbed her arms, pinning her and holding her still. She held still for him, but the look in her eyes didn't change. The look on her face did - to match it. _Even I will fail. I had no idea how deep his control went. He doesn't even have to touch me any more_. Landras went still, in shock. _And, it's been a month, longer than I've ever had to go without his touch since he set the locks and keys. He's already all but unlocked me_. He could feel her shiver at the comment. He looked her up and down in concern, made sure she wasn't going to slip out of his hands, and looked at Thayne.

Thayne nodded. _She managed to resist while they were talking, but even he's almost undone and Petroi had to hold him long enough to let us get away. We'll have to play at visiting and that's going to take all of us to keep them apart until they can acceptably be together_.

Landras groaned. _Well...better now than when it's important to withhold, I guess_. He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. _The quicker the better though. We need to get back before too long._ Ilena nodded but her eyes changed.

 _Did you have to say it?_ Thayne scolded him. He walked up and took Ilena's arm and motioned with his head at Landras. Landras let go the one arm and they walked her on down the road, both of them holding an arm, as if punishing her.

Ilena tried to breathe herself to calm again, but since she was smelling Obi every time it wasn't working very well, they could tell. When they were close enough, Thayne called out, "Justinian!" In a short moment, Justinian came around the tent and saw them. He ran up to them and grabbed Ilena. The other two let go and headed quickly forward towards the tent, staying in front of her.

She grabbed Justinian back, one arm around his neck. She breathed in his scent, then rubbed her knuckles on his head. "Hey, Justinian. Remember Peter? I was glad to hear you're still with them. Thayne says he's been training you and I can't best you any more. Is it true?"

Justinian slipped out of her grasp and grabbed her arm, then twisted her around into a hold. "Well, this one I learned, but you're the right size to use it on. He's taller than me, so it's harder to get him to go into it."

"Oooh. That is very good," Ilena said approvingly. She struggled with it a moment, then paused and grabbed his loose hand and pulled it over her shoulder, throwing him in the process. "Did he warn you about that defense?" She asked him from above his face now that he was on his back on the ground in front of her.

"Well, he did warn me that there were defenses for it." Justinian grinned at her. "So I thought of something like this….," he grabbed her leg and pulled, pulling himself around at the same time until his leg connected with her, hooked her and pulled her to the ground.

Ilena's look changed to one focusing on the challenge. She didn't answer, just started on the next move and for the next five minutes they wrestled until Ilena paused on hands and knees, then held up a hand. "Thayne has definitely been training you. You're much stronger than you were and you expect your opponent to be as big and heavy as he is. If you keep doing that, I'll be broken in half."

Justinian almost slipped character but she whipped her head up warningly, her eyes snapping briefly to remind him she was much better than that. He remembered the list in Lyrias and pulled back the apology. "It's about time I was able to best you," he said in self praise instead.

"Yeah...well...I'll get one of the others to work with me and next time we'll see who's better." Ilena sat on the ground but he could see she was trembling. In the next moment she whined.

Justinian crouched down in front of her and pulled her head to him. _Justinian,_ she said very quietly, _I'm not going to make it much longer. Not only can I smell him, I can hear him._

 _Master Obi. She's going to fly_. Justinian sent the warning.

 _Hold onto her hand_ , came the order. _We'll be ready. Come with_.

Justinian took her hand and stood up. "Come on, come see where we're staying. It's got an awesome view." Ilena stood and Justinian held on tight. "And, hey...It's good to see you again. Are you going to get to stay?"

"It's good to see you, too, Justinian," Ilena smiled at him. "Not today. We'll be back, though. Mistress comes tomorrow." A tear leaked out.

"Ah…," Justinian took the tear with his thumb. "It'll be okay. I'll be here, regardless. It hasn't been too bad, not when we have companions."

"Has Master been okay?" she asked. "He's been here a long time. Has it been hard to be walking the plains?"

Justinian hesitated. "It hasn't been easy...but like I said, with companions, it's okay. He...he's been missing Mistress and the High Lord, though." He looked down but held on tighter. "Rather a lot, actually. If anything...I'm glad they're coming to be with him. ...I want to see him smile again."

The tears fell more from Ilena's eyes. "It hurts to be here, Justinian," she said quietly. "I can see why it's hard for him to smile."

"Ah, Peter. You are so soft, for all you're a wiry bean pole." Justinian wiped the tears again. "You'll get used to it, really."

"Justinian, I don't want to. I don't ever want to get used to chaos and wrong thinking, no matter how much it hurts. Mistress can handle it, but Master…," she bit her lip. "Well," she looked down, "maybe it's good she'll be here tomorrow. Maybe she can shield him a little...though...if he decides to protect them...well...he'll be caught in the middle, won't he?"

Justinian looked at her soberly then slowly reached out his hand and rubbed her head. "It will be okay, Peter. It really will." He pet her until she calmed. When she nodded, he pulled on her hand. "Come on. Come see."

She allowed herself to be pulled around the tent, and her eyes actually did not go to Obi. Justinian was right. The view was awesome. Before her stretched the open plain, the golden-green grass waving in the wind and the ripples captured her eyes. The blue afternoon sky glistened the color of Zen's eyes and she felt like he was there with her, holding her hand instead of Justinian. She leaned towards the sea of grass and Justinian pulled her that way and her feet went willingly until she was far enough out that the grass lightly brushed against her ankles and lower legs as the wind moved it bringing the sweet scent of the grass and the musty scent of the horses. She'd walked it with Landras, but she'd had her eyes on the Marluk'nak' and it's pennant. This had no obstruction to distract from the grass and it's movement. "It's been so long…," the ache in her voice said it all and she blinked the tears away so she could keep looking, impatiently brushing them off her face.

A warm presence came up behind her and hands were placed on her shoulders. She looked up into the familiar face of Petroi. He was also looking out at the grass. He looked down at her with a small smile and she smiled her bright, tear-filled smile at him. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked out at the grass again and let herself just get lost in the always varying patterns the wind made until she couldn't see through the tears any more. Then she turned in his arms and let him hold her while she cried the loss of this peace she had once had out of her heart. When she was calm again, a handkerchief was handed over. It smelled like Justinian, so that was okay. She wiped her face and nose, then held the handkerchief to her face so she was only smelling Justinian and Petroi.

 _I don't think Master Obi is going to last much more, after that. Both Thayne and Landras have been sitting on him_ , Petroi looked down at her with his kind eyes. _We've agreed to go out on the plains and have a race competition between us. Master Obi remembered that there was a time you asked to have him in the grass. Would that be sufficient?_

Ilena stiffened and gaped at him, then she nodded her head enthusiastically. _I can do that. And add to the rumors, too_.

Petroi gave her an amused look. _Don't take it too far. Just do what needs to be done so you can do what needs to be done tonight_.

Ilena took a calming breath. _Right_.

Petroi leaned down and kissed her cheek, then turned her around. _Run. Get as far as you can. He'll find you._ "Go to Mistress. Tell her we are ready and will be waiting for her arrival." He opened his arms. Ilena took one more look at Justinian who gave her a smile and a nod. She nodded back, then took off, running her fastest. For the first time free to go in a straight line without stopping. Her hip took four steps to catch and she heard the intakes of breath behind her, but in two more she had it figured out and in six she was in flight, the last of the hitch being left behind. She didn't know how far she was from the tent when she just had to do a pirouette, her arms outstretched. A little farther on, she was the bird in flight, running left, then right. A full turn and she was off again, until her feet couldn't be restrained any longer. The dance overcame her and she danced in the grass with the wind as she had as a young girl, silent, listening to the wind as her song, letting it direct her steps and her wings.

She heard the gallop of hooves and her heart beat faster, but this time it wasn't with fear. It was with anticipation. She kept dancing until she had a partner holding her in his strong arms. He danced with her briefly, then he was stroking her head and pulling her ever closer to him until he had her mouth with his. His hands shook as he worked to free her of her clothing. She stopped dancing and held his head in her hands and gasped when his hands first made contact with bare flesh. The moan escaped her and she could do nothing but fall slowly to the ground. For the next hour she was lost to his touch, her body obedient to his will, remembering again that it was his, the desperation of needing that reminder slowly being met until it was satisfied. Then she turned to him and started over, reminding his body it was hers, softly remembering what it felt like, calling to it to respond to her until he fully responded and his own need was finally released and calmed. Then she lay on his chest and wept for finally being with him again.

"Welcome home, Naluk' Ilena," Obi said. Her hand curled into a fist. "No. Even if you don't like him calling you that, it is what you are. I watched you run and dance. I watched how you saw the land. He did not name you that. The land named you that and he recognized it. I have heard enough of the stories from the usuri, the ones who knew you, the ones who didn't." He brushed the hair back from her face and tipped it up to look into his eyes. "Already you loved the land and the clans and the horses. Already you were hurt by the lack of wisdom and right thinking. Already you begged and fought for restoration of balance since you knew it had gone awry. Now I have seen the land, wind and sky call you and you call them back and dance with them. Even I believe it today." He lifted his head and kissed her. "I want to hear you sing again, on this plain. I will set you free so that I can hear it, and all of Tarc with me."

"Are you the Marluk' Obi?" she asked him. "I could not be the Naluk' if you are not the Marulk'. It would be too hard to bear that burden."

Obi rolled her on her back and rested on his elbow to look at her face. "I cannot say. I can't see me. You must ask those who have seen me. Maybe it is so. Maybe my judgement is balanced, and maybe my anger is too strong. I don't know. I do know that if I can't be the Marluk', I will steal you away and not allow you to be the Naluk', but only my wife Ilena. But…," his eyes were deep and almost distant, "I would not be able to keep you from Tarc. I would be called to bring you back and watch you dance again on the plain with the wind."

He kissed her shoulder. "I want to watch you ride the horse and ride with you and see you dance with it and the wind together." He kissed her neck. "I want to dance the sword dance with you under the stars, to feel the response, not just dream it." He looked deeply into her eyes and said fiercely. "I want to see you stand on the floor of the Marluk'nak' and take what is rightfully yours and bring the chaos and change necessary to balance this land and it's people. To see you fight with your words and your strength, to bring the storm of Tarc into that place to cleanse it and to stand at your side as the lightning to enforce it." He crushed her lips with his, but not enough to hurt her, and she responded in kind. He pulled away and sighed. "If that makes me the Marluk', then so be it. I will stand at your side to see you here in this place when it is made right. ...Don't leave me, Ilena. Don't fly away from me." He held her to him, placing his head on her heart, begging.

Ilena held him tightly. "I won't. I'm here now. I will be here and come to you tonight to help you subdue our enemy and the enemy of Master Zen, and the enemy of Tarc, so that the balance may be restored. And tomorrow I will stand beside you in the Marluk'nak' and wash it clean so that Master Zen can rewrite the law upon their hearts." She arched as she ended the saying of it and gasped and he held her tightly to prevent her from leaving him. She shuddered once, ...twice,...then opened her mouth and let out a cry that was ripped from her and it echoed in a great wave across the plains and broke upon the walls of the city of tents and made horses flatten their ears at a great distance from them. Zen lifted his head and rose suddenly at the noise and sent out the query of where she was as he rushed to the door of their tent. He waited, his ears listening closely and his answer came.

 _Master Zen. We are ready. The Marluk'nak' must be cleansed. I will return shortly. Prepare the gift of wrath so that the enemy may be subdued._

Zen's shoulder slumped in relief and Mitsuhide put his hand on Zen's shoulder. He straightened and nodded and the orders went out and her maids put her wedding clothing out on her bed in preparation for her return.


	14. Subduing the Lord of Tarc

**CHAPTER 14 Subduing the Lord of Tarc**

Obi strode through the market, his guards behind him, and his aura was powerful and dark. He'd not seen the suns in a month and had just drunk of the moon. In the clans of the Tarc that was an expression for one who no longer had the capacity to reason rationally, but Obi was cold and sober. It was his anger that had been lit in that cold space - that cold anger he had been building up, stoked slowly with every pain from the Lord of Tarc that had been sent his way. Tonight was the time to let it burn, but not burn wildly. It would burn carefully controlled until it could be unleashed with precision. There was no room for error in his words and actions tonight, and it wouldn't happen. Not now. He'd been with the moon and she was still his. There was no hesitation in him, only strength and resolve.

His guards were his anchors. He could still burn suddenly hot and bright, destroying what he needed to do carefully. Petroi - cool and dark. Thayne - warm and light. Both together enough to steady him and keep him balanced. He was hunting and the man he was hunting was also hunting for him. It was no surprise they met in the middle, outside the Marluk'nak'. He was the stranger, the outsider, the junior. He held his tongue, holding to wisdom.

"Candidate Obi," the Lord of Tarc's voice was friendly, but coated with oil on top as usual. Oil that would catch the flame of Obi's cold fire and purge the world of this man. "Tomorrow is auspicious, is it not? You will present yourself as a clan head for the vote. ...Will you allow me to celebrate with you? Please bring your men to a celebration at my house tonight and we will toast to your certain rise to the upper council."

Obi looked at him, then smiled. "You are too kind, Saddle Clan Head. Surely I am of small note and not worthy to enter into your tents."

"You should not abase yourself nor think so low of yourself when you have reached such a level of high accomplishment, Candidate Obi," the Lord of Tarc praised and scolded him at the same time. "We would welcome another clan to the plains of Tarc. Surely all men of strength and soundness should be welcomed."

"That is kind of you. Will I be able to leave tonight so that I may arise in my own tent in the morning to ready myself properly for the testing? It would not do to miss it after so much time and effort, after all. I would rather miss celebrating beforehand and still be able to celebrate after. A bird celebrated before it is captured is not captured at all, after all, for it will have flown before it is caught." He quoted one of the wisdoms of the Tarc to defend himself.

"Ah, well, of course, that is wisdom, to celebrate quietly and with moderation before. We will celebrate for you, if you would wish to merely be content with our congratulations."

"That would be a welcome gesture of friendship for sure, but I must insist that when I am ready to retire that I be allowed to return to my own tent. It is only proper, after all. Here all our tents are joined as one clan. Surely it could not be considered a slight to merely walk to one's own tent as if on the plains."

"Well…," the Lord of Tarc was gritting his teeth. He did not want to make this concession, but Obi had just backed him into a corner. "Surely that is so, that at the time of the Marluk'nak' we all join as one great clan of the peoples of Tarc. And one's own familiar bed and walls will surely bring more rest than that of a host."

"It is as you say," Obi bowed slightly. "I would be happy to receive the congratulations of the clan of the Saddle tonight, then retire to my own bed."

"Well, then, we shall expect you at the dinner hour." The Lord of Tarc turned and walked away as soon as Obi had nodded, not able to face his calm resolve any longer. Obi just caught his scowl before he was turned off enough he couldn't see it. Obi watched after the man, his heavy fur coat and robes fluttering behind him. He'd put on one more, Obi saw. Really. Five layers now. Was it to warm his icy heart or to comfort the fear he felt at the nearness of his own death he could feel but not even comprehend?

"That's a rather frightening smile," Thayne whispered at him and Obi returned, wiping his face back to calm. "Ah, well. It's better than any alternative." They turned and walked back towards their own tent, but Obi detoured after a bit. He wanted to hear one last time the gossip. There were two clans who were very good at picking up on it and telling him about it.

They first begged him not to go to the Lord of Tarc's tents that night. That news had moved fast. He shook his head. "How can I refuse him?" he said. "He has said I may return to my tent. It is the best guarantee I could exact from him. I will have to hope I am fine." When they argued more strenuously, he reasoned, "Surely if he should show me the face of an enemy I will know it at that time. I will act with proper thinking and wisdom at all times, even in his tents." They left off, knowing they could not sway him. He asked his own question. "We are on the edge of the tents, by the grass. We heard a cry that seemed to sweep across the land, as if a woman had given birth. Has it been heard by any others?"

Eyes shifted and glanced at other eyes until finally one nodded. "I've heard it said by another clan that rests at the edge of the Marluk'nak'."

Obi sighed. "That's good. I thought we might have gone mad already."

"Why do you insist on having your door facing the plains, Candidate?" one begged. "It is an invitation to that madness."

Obi shook his head. "I cannot abide the chaos that encircles and fills the Marluk'nak'. I must have the wind to clear my mind and my heart and in order to sleep in a cleansed tent. Maybe after tomorrow, when we can leave again, I will be able to rest easy."

"Do you not like it?" an eyebrow was raised at him.

Obi paused. "I have enjoyed the marketplace, and those who speak words of wisdom in the council chamber have pleasing voices to me, but the darkness of warped minds is thick in that place and it swims out into the tents and wraps around to blind men's eyes and hearts. It has become nearly more than I can bear. ...I will stand for my test on the morrow, but then I must depart for cleaner air."

Again he was questioned on where his feeding grounds were and again he only smiled and shook his head. He could feel them wanting to ask questions about Landras's visit, and he wanted to hear the words there also. "When the messenger came today, it became particularly unbearable and I had to leave. What was the result of the visit?"

"Ah...that was difficult. ...In the end, it was decided that the council will hear the messenger's mistress's claim. It was a narrow margin that allowed it, however."

"Oh?" Obi asked.

A face was scrunched up. "How can we decide between two evils? A woman to enter the council or the High Lord of Tarc to continue to warp the council and the clans?" This clan was brave against the Lord of Tarc. "...If she is the Naluk' as he claims, then it will bring order to the chaos and restore wisdom to the clans, we can only hope. If she is not, then we will still have the opportunity to vote against her claim, certainly on the mere basis she is a woman."

"Hmm...I had wondered about that. Perhaps you can clarify for me...I had heard that she began in the tents of the Saddle Clan Head as a boy, not a girl. It was only after he insisted that she was a girl that she became so. If he decided it, as is his power, but she began as a boy, how can it be wrong that she, who was once a he, have that right?"

"You assume his claim that he is the All," he was told dryly.

"Who am I to stand against him?" Obi answered calmly and watched their reactions.

They narrowed their eyes and glanced at each other. They also wondered if he was the Marluk'. If he supported the Lord of Tarc as the All, then the Lord of Tarc had been telling the truth. If he was not the Marluk', then he could not go against him for fear of death, like all the rest of them. He had left it so they had no way of knowing. And he had left them with a reason to not vote against her if they so desired it, or to vote cautiously if they wanted to vote against her. Obi knew it was a moot point anyway.

"Ah, there was one other question I had, if you are willing to hear it," he said. They nodded. "If the mistress is the Naluk' what does that mean in regard to the All? Is it given that he will also come? Or is it possible will she merely bring the cleansing storm and leave?"

They stared at him, and folded their arms at him. "Ah, I'm sorry. Have I asked amiss? I am still young and trying to understand."

"If the High Lord is the All, is he not already there?" one asked.

"If you are there, will he not come?" another asked.

"If she is not the Naluk' surely only her own death awaits," another said.

"If the storm came and then there was nothing after it, would not the grass stand up again and the plains be as if nothing had happened?" a fourth said.

"If the lore is correct, all three will be present and there will be a correction of the law to set the feet of the clans straight again," an older usuri answered him properly.

Obi bowed to him and thanked him from the bottom of his heart. "And will the clans be as obedient to that new law as they are obedient to their clan heads today?" he asked.

They were silent and slowly, one by one turned away from him, until that one usuri was left to look at him with sad eyes. He bowed to Obi. "It is a hard thing, the cleansing, is it not?" the man said, then also went away. Obi sighed. He had at least made them begin to think about it and his question would circulate in the tents tonight. He walked to the other clan and repeated the process with the same results. As he walked slowly and sadly, he stopped at another clan, then another, and at all of them, until eight of the nine had been visited and the results in the end were the same. The clansmen of Tarc could not yet commit to being obedient to the All and the law he would set.

When they returned to their own tent, he sat quietly outside, facing the grass and he saw again in his mind his wife running, spinning, and dancing with the wind, her face full of light and joy. A joy he had never seen until that day, unrestrained, childlike, except when she opened her mouth to sing and nothing came out. His heart clenched again and he dropped his forehead to his clasped hands, his elbows on his knees. He breathed through the pain, pushing it back to that cold fire, adding it as if another log to keep it lit. Even if the clansmen could not commit to obedience today, they had to think about it now, now that he had asked them outright. When they were confronted with it, they would have to make their decision. He didn't pray, but his heart held that hope, that they would make that decision, to be obedient so that they could continue to walk their feeding grounds. Even if there was no clan to walk this land, Ilena would still come and dance it. But her feet would be heavy without Children to dance it with.

Obi pushed himself up and walked into the grass and began to dance a court dance with the wind, one that moved gracefully, with a medium tempo, that allowed him to feel the firmness and strength of his wife, yet also her grace and delicate form. His men watched from the tent boundaries, as usual, watching over him, giving honor to the both of them, and they, like him, yearned for it to be tomorrow night and her with him really.

When the dance ended, Obi held her hand, bowed gallantly, held it, then finally let her go, the wind taking the phantom Ilena with it. He turned towards the tent of his Master and sang. _Master. The Lord of Tarc has opened his tent to me for the dinner hours for a celebration tonight. It is set, the wedding feast. We will be waiting. Thayne will bring the celebrants to the place. Call for him when you are ready_.

He stayed in place until he heard back. _Understood_. He sighed and bowed.

"Justinian, prepare the clothing," he said as he walked towards the tent. "Petroi, you will do the braiding tonight. Thayne, prepare yourself with the clothing of Master to meet his people." He turned in a graceful curl to end up outside the door cross legged again, as he'd started, his eyes closed against the grass lest he lose himself to his wife again. He would see her tonight in person. It was enough.

-o-o-o-

Justinian brushed the fur of Obi's jacket one more time, trying to get the lighting just right on it. Obi gently grasped his hand and kissed his finger. "Justinian. I will be fine. And it is too nice a material to wear it out with all the brushing, even if I do understand how difficult it is to not touch it."

Obi lifted his eyes to Justinian's and the manservant blushed. "I'm sorry, Master Obi."

"I promise, I'll get you a statue from Robert when we get back. Until then, please stop. It won't be at all appropriate for you to do this while we're in the Lord of Tarc's tent."

Justinian swiftly took his hand back and backed away from Obi. "No. I won't. I'm sorry."

Obi nodded. He knew how hard it had been for Justinian to let Petroi do the braiding tonight. Petroi had let Justinian braid his hair instead, but this fabric of Lady Saraphina's was difficult to not touch, and Justinian had an excuse to do so...until now. He took a deep breath, ran a hand down his braids to make sure they were also properly done, took one last close inspection - from a distance - of Obi's ensemble, then bowed and took himself out of the tent.

Justinian breathed deeply of the cooling air, the sun beginning to reach the point of changing color near the horizon. He also was struggling. To have seen his Mistress again after so long and have her wrestle with him familiarly - he shivered and took another breath. The desperate longing on her face had not been for him, though. He could feel it even on the other side of the tent - the tension of the bond that was pulling on his Master and Mistress, demanding that they be united again. He'd held her as long as he could, perhaps even selfishly, then taken her to see the grass first, perhaps even in dark jealousy. Even Petroi had been as he'd never been before, daring to hold her in his arms as if at this time all wanted to be hers, to be with her. Justinian was glad it was Petroi who'd been the one to release her, though. He'd only felt the pain of the loss, even though his soul had danced with her the dance that called to him on the wind and in the waves of the grass in that wind. When the cry had echoed into the Marluk'nak', ringing against their tent, he'd fallen on his face and cried in his soul, quivering for the pain of his Mistress and his Master, and himself. The grief of the darkness of the land and the people overwhelming him until Petroi and Thayne had laid warm hands on him to strengthen him. Justinian quivered again now, wrapping his arms around himself. He lifted his head to the darkening sky, wishing he could see the new moon to sing to it specifically, and cried out as if an infant calling to his mother for comfort.

Returned on the wind he heard another song, this one of comfort and encouragement. A reminder he would see her soon, that shortly the feast would happen, then they could be reunited again. He shivered as the tears dripped from his eyes until the sun was nearly in place. Then he wiped his face and nose on his sleeve and calmed himself. "It is nearly time," he called back into the tent. They would be glad for the warmer formal clothing on the walk this evening, though it might be too much for the heat of the dining tent where the many bodies would warm it significantly. As he heard stirring from behind him, he stepped further away from the door to allow the others to come out. They stood in a square, facing each other as they waited for the call. _Thayne. We are ready_.

Thayne bowed and Obi nodded. He stepped away from them into the darkening grasslands and disappeared. He would be the guide for the bridal party. The others turned towards the tent city and Obi led them, weaving through the tents to the marketplace, past the Marluk'nak' and on to the opposite side where the Lord of Tarc's tent was set up. Their passage was marked and the superlative clothing they wore was as well, the murmurs saying it as they went. Their Children supplied the words _wedding celebration...marriage clothing...eve of the coming of the Naluk'_. Both the man claiming to be the All that would marry the Naluk', and the man rumored to be the Marluk', husband of the Naluk', would be together in one tent. If she came tonight it would be to that tent. Who she would select, if it would really happen...these things could not be known, but still, the tension in the tents of the clans was increased all the more. There were many who were unable to rest easy that night, hope and fear clashing together within them, as a red sun sat heavy on the horizon.

Obi looked at that sun and saw his Mistress and his face softened for her and he bowed to it before turning to enter the tent of the Lord of Tarc, his enemy. He set his face firmly at calm and strong without being competitive, the first face he had ever had to learn in the streets among the nightrunners, then nodded. Petroi lifted the door and called the entrance greeting of a guest and allowed Obi to enter, followed by Justinian and he came after, then moved to his place to the right hand of Obi. Justinian breathed deeply and set himself. He was afraid, but his face also had learned to hold calm humility well, and it did not show.

Obi presented himself before the clan of the Lord of Tarc, as multitudinous as usual, bowing slightly to the Lord of Tarc.

"Be welcome to our tents, guests," the Lord of Tarc said smoothly.

"We are grateful for the hospitality of kind hosts," Obi answered. "Please excuse our other Second. One was needful to be left at the tent." Justinian lowered his eyes. Only the new moon was represented tonight, and he knew even his own eyes carried no light in them in this place.

Because the other Second could have been left behind for preparations for the next day, or because the tent needed to be protected, the Lord of Tarc could not find fault in it, though he looked slightly displeased for just a moment. "It must be so, I am sure," he said. "Please, sit in honor this night," he waved his hand at the place reserved for guests. Obi sat, for the first time, in the central place, Petroi to his right, and Justinian just behind him, in the servant's place rather than in front in the advisor's place. The Lord of Tarc raised his eyebrow slightly, but otherwise didn't comment. He looked at Obi's clothing, then Petroi's and Justinian's. "You have come prepared for a celebration indeed. I have never seen finer workmanship, I am sure."

Greed always saw wealth. "Thank you," Obi bowed. "I have the honor of having access to a fine needle worker who is a third level mistress of her craft. It is difficult to obtain her works, however, so I reserve them for when the occasion warrants. Surely a celebration in the tents of the High Lord of Tarc is worthy of them."

"And is that an example of her third level workings?" the Lord of Tarc asked, his eyes lit with avarice.

"Oh, no," Obi prevaricated. "This would be her...mmm...I'm afraid I can't remember if it is one of her master works or second level works." He frowned as if trying to remember.

The Lord of Tarc waved his hand. "It is certainly most cunningly worked as to be either, and far above what most can create."

Obi nodded. "True." He grinned. " _I_ certainly cannot create such a thing."

The Lord of Tarc grinned back. "Nor could I, I am sure."

Obi looked down and took up the cup that was in front of him. Justinian had made sure to put the water cups in front of his charges again this night. Obi had made the Lord of Tarc negate himself already once. His aim was three times this night. "Such things we aspire to and reach in our own fields of strength." He raised the cup to the Lord of Tarc.

The Lord of Tarc took up his cup also. "Indeed." They drank the toast and set their cups down again. "Let us entertain you as we wait for the food to arrive," the Lord of Tarc offered. "I'm afraid we eat late here due to the size of the clan, but then, perhaps you might remember that from before." His eyes glared at Obi as he remembered the slight from last time.

Obi sat calmly. "I do remember it. Thank you for hosting us. Surely a large clan is something unwieldy that requires a firm hand and great skills to hold. Such a thing as a large meal cannot be easy to present immediately."

"True," the Lord of Tarc said, "though it is not so difficult for those who have the strength and ability." He waved his hand negligently.

It was a weak win for Obi so it probably didn't count. Obi looked around the room. "Are you waiting for others to come?" he asked, looking pointedly at an empty pillow in the wives' rows.

The Lord of Tarc's eyes sparked with a challenge that he buried quickly. "Surely many hands are required to prepare such a celebration feast. When the food comes the seating will be filled."

"Surely," Obi said in quiet agreement, taking a sip of his drink. "You have asked for an entertainment request. Will you tell me the story of your most celebrated wedding feast?" Again, he asked the Lord of Tarc to tell of his greatest accomplishment.

"Well...I am not sure my greatest has happened yet," the man said vaguely, though in a musing sort of tone, and his eyes looked to see if it would be a barb to Obi.

Obi didn't let it be, because it wouldn't ever be happening. If anything he looked disappointed. "Truly? You have not even had one among all of the lovely wives of yours that has been of note?"

"Ah, well, now, I did not say that," his host hurried to correct the thought. "My fourth wife brought me the main course upon a dish in her own hands she had made herself that was sufficient to make me melt with hunger when I first smelled it. I was so jealous of it and her I could not share it with another until it was finished."

Obi frowned. "Is it not customary to share all dishes, at least with the head guest? I cannot believe that the High Lord of Tarc would be negligent in his duties to his guests."

"No, no, of course not. I did share it with the head guest, who was her father, of course."

"Of course," Obi said quietly, soothing him. "I am sure he was grateful to know his daughter's skill at the cooking would be so greatly appreciated while at the same time was grateful to have one last dish by her hand."

"Surely," the Lord of Tarc nodded and nervously took a drink from his cup, searching for another part of the story to tell. "The wine at the dinner of my seventh wife was supplied from a far country by her father and it was finer than we have here in this land by far." His eyes went distant with memory. "I would have liked to have both had that bottle that night and still had more later. It was gone too soon. He was gracious and only requested one cup of it so that I might have my fill of such a rare gift." This time the Lord of Tarc had left himself an out, and Obi smiled slightly.

"I am sure it must be difficult to create such fine wines, even in other countries. Her father was certainly clever to be able to come across such a treasure, and wise to withhold it until he found a proper husband for his daughter."

"Indeed. Even I cannot create such fine wines with my vintners, though I have certainly tried my hardest, and we will continue to try."

Obi decided to count that one. The All could have 'waved his hand' and it would have appeared, according to the lore. He wanted the last one to be of his choosing so he spoke next. "When my wife was given to me, her father presented a gift to me I had not seen before. Have you ever received with any of your many wives the gift of a fine scent for her to wear so that she is more pleasing to you?"

The Lord of Tarc looked at him puzzled. "No I have not. Is there such a thing?"

"Mm," Obi nodded decisively. "For I have received it myself. He said it came from a far away place, much like the wine you spoke of. They use it there to make the wife smell more pleasing and to make the first night more … enjoyable." He looked away as if slightly embarrassed. "I must say, that it made me more … interested than I thought possible that night."

"Hoh?" the Lord of Tarc raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, higher heights, greater depths, that sort of thing, you understand," Obi waved his hand as if further embarrassed, but still wanting to boast somewhat. This wasn't yet the men's hours yet, after all.

"Hmm...and do you still have some? It was most difficult to keep the wine, after all, but such a thing…?"

"Well...actually, yes I do," Obi raised an eyebrow, as if surprised to be asked. "I have been saving just a little that is left." He put his chin in his hand and looked distantly. "I'm not sure yet when to use it. ...She is beautiful and it is not necessary, really." He sat quietly for a moment, then sat up with a sigh. "Well, I've thought that if I ever take a second wife, if she is not able to meet the first wife's capabilities and beauty, then perhaps I might use it on her, but," Obi shrugged, "at the moment, I have no need for any other wives. Just the one is difficult enough."

"Yes, surely a new wife, and the first one most particularly, are difficult to manage at the beginning," the Lord of Tarc answered. Obi had seen the spark he wanted to see. It was enough.

He might count the two weak admissions as one when combined, but if he could get the third strong one, that would be better. Of course, he could now create the third one, so he relaxed. _We are ready_ , he whispered as he lifted his cup to his lips again and just lightly sipped from it.

In this tent were those who were only and originally from the Saddle Clan. All of the subdued clans were in other tents eating their dinners, save those who were to serve in the main tent. It had held true on the plains and it still held true here. Servers began to enter the tent, bearing baskets of the ever-present bread used to scoop the food. They set around the baskets where those at the feast could access them quickly and easily. When the bread was placed, the plates were brought in and passed around the tent until all had them in hand. Justinian placed his on the ground with the cups, out of his way. The food was passed into the room next. Justinian stood and received the platters as they came towards Obi and Petroi, smelled them, and passed them on, only allowing two to touch their plates, and then in small amounts and serving them with his own hands, until all the platters of food were in the room and set around for seconds if those present would have them. He placed two pieces of bread on each of their plates as well, then knelt behind them again. The Lord of Tarc raised an eyebrow when he finally saw how little Petroi and Obi had on their plates.

"Surely you shall go hungry at your own celebration?" The Lord of Tarc said.

"Surely not," Obi said calmly. "Your wife's pillow is not full yet. Surely you will let your guest eat from the food she has prepared at her own hand, since you have been willing to let her prepare it for this feast? Is it the fourth wife?"

"Ah…," the Lord of Tarc all of a sudden found himself in a bind. If he said, 'no', then he had not given his guest the best he could have. If he said, 'yes', he lied.

"It is not the fourth, but surely it will be a delicious dish nonetheless," he attempted to correct the gap.

"Then is it the seventh, gone to fetch from her father another fine wine, if he might have one?" Obi asked.

"Ah, no it is not the seventh, though surely there will be wine sufficient for tonight," the Lord of Tarc said.

"Mmm, I see. Well, I do hope she can come before the end of the meal," Obi said. "I am looking forward to what you have requested be prepared by the hand of your own wife."

The Lord of Tarc's eyebrows twitched in consternation. Obi smirked inside. He let it go until he'd cleaned his plate and sat quietly while watching everyone else eat. He finally said, respectfully, "High Lord, does this wife we are waiting for exist? Surely she should be punished for not coming to a celebration you required your household to sit for." The Lord of Tarc squirmed. "Surely she should come if you call for her."

"Ah…," the Lord of Tarc was at a complete loss for words, and even his own men looked at him unsympathetically. Obi already knew from his time in the tents before that most of them didn't believe his story and were already done with hearing it. Obi sat patiently, not allowing him to let it go. Finally, sweating, the Lord of Tarc said, "You are quite right. I shall call for her." He opened his mouth and called...and called...and called. For the Naluk', for Ilena, for the Princess of Three Countries, and never was there an answer, whether he called loudly, screamed, or sobbed it.

When he finally collapsed. Obi took a sip of his drink. "Truly, I had seen the place empty the last two times I ate with you. Is that who you have left it open for?" His eyes bored into the Lord of Tarc, now issuing his own challenge to the challenge issued at the beginning. "Come. When calling a wife, this is how to do it," Obi said, and he sang her name, then whispered it, calling her gently and sweetly, and when he heard her footsteps at the door, he turned his head. The whole of the tent, who had been staring at him, also turned to the door. Ilena entered, bearing a platter in her hands. Behind her entered an entire entourage bearing bottles of drink. Obi was immensely relieved when the man who entered behind her was his brother, Liam, Ilena's shield. There were others he recognized, and he was shocked to see Rio with them.

Ilena was in the matching clothing from Lady Seraphina, the beautiful Tarc dress, and the people in the room blinked at its brilliance, and many could not help but notice the make was as fine as Obi's clothing. Obi was no longer looking at the people entering the room, though. He was picking up his plate. Justinian rose and took it. Ilena walked over and stood for them. Justinian dished a large helping onto Obi's plate and handed it to him. Petroi handed over his plate and Justinian gave him as large a helping, then bowed slightly to Ilena and knelt again. Ilena carried the plate over to the Lord of Tarc and held it so that his server could dish for him also. He could not help but match the amount Obi and Petroi had taken. It would have wounded his master's pride. Ilena held it out to many and many took of it, though most were so full they felt they could take just a little out of respect for not being the head and his honored guests.

Ilena set the platter in front of Obi and Petroi, then went and took the empty wife's plate and brought it back. As she reached to dish her plate, Obi reached out and dished it for her. She smiled at him, curtseyed slightly and went back to that cushion and sat down, fetching bread for herself. The room was still mostly stunned, for all that activity had taken place. They could not believe a person had actually shown up, much less with food. It was also no small thing she had come to Obi's call and not the Lord of Tarc's.

Obi lifted his plate. "I'm glad I have saved room, High Lord. This smells as delicious as you described to me from the hand of the fourth wife. I am grateful to be served it in your tent." He scooped up the meat onto his bread and took a bite. He closed his eyes and savored it. "Haaah. Yes, indeed, that is the food of the gods, surely." Quickly he began to eat it. Petroi took a bite and also moaned in pleasure, and focused exclusively on his plate. Ilena was already eyes half lidded, eating hers, clearly enjoying it.

The Lord of Tarc came to himself with a start and quickly picked up his plate and began eating. His men followed suit, cautiously. Around the fifth or sixth bite, the Lord of Tarc paused and his face turned red and he quickly reached for his wine glass. Even with the wine, it wasn't enough, and he motioned for more. Those around him also began to fall to the same plight, each drinking perhaps more than they should have before discovering it didn't work. Obi kept eating, then paused and looked up in surprise around him. "Ah...what is it? Surely the food fit for a god is not difficult for the High Lord and his house to eat." They all kept their mouths closed to him and he returned to eating. One by one, the men across from him set their plates down. The Lord of Tarc bravely continued on, though soon his nose began to run, then eventually his eyes as he found it increasingly difficult to eat the large amount on his plate. Obi and Petroi finished their plates at the same time, looked at each other and dove for the platter in front of them. Obi triumphantly lifted the serving spoon first and dished his plate first, then let Petroi have the spoon so he could dish more.

They ate more slowly this time, savoring the flavors. Ilena made a motion and Justinian rose and took her the platter and dished her a second helping again, clearing the platter. He took it to one of the servers waiting by the door and returned to his seat. Ilena, like the men, also savored the second helping and all three sighed in disappointment when it was gone from their plates again. Those who had tried it stared in amazement. Some even tried again, and again couldn't eat it. The Lord of Tarc was in tears, literally, he had eaten so much of the spicy Selician curry, and still his plate was not cleared of the first serving.

Ilena looked around the room. She clapped her hands and the servers of the clan entered and cleared the tent of the food and plates. When they were gone, she motioned to those of her servers who were holding the wine bottles. Liam came to stand before Obi. Obi dumped the water in his cup out on the floor in front of him and held his cup out. Liam poured for him, then for Petroi, who's cup was already empty. Liam then went to the Lord of Tarc and offered him the wine. The Lord of Tarc looked at him suspiciously, then at Ilena. Ilena bowed her head briefly to him. "It is from the far country of my clan head, and is his gift to you. Surely you will find it better than that made by the hand of the men of Tarc."

Everyone was suspicious now, but they couldn't refuse, and had to all receive some of it in their cups. Obi raised his cup to the Lord of Tarc. "The food was fit for a god. Surely the wine shall be also." He drained it in one. The Lord of Tarc's eyes bugged out. Obi was known to have never touched wine before. Now here he was drinking the entire cup. Petroi wisely sipped his. As Obi smacked his lips in appreciation, he cleared his throat and Liam turned to him. Obi held his cup out and Liam returned to him and served him again. This time Obi held it.

The Lord of Tarc cautiously lifted the cup to his lips. His eyebrows lifted at the smell, and he took a little more courage and tasted the wine. As it slipped down his tongue, and then his throat, his eyes went wide. "Ah," he said, "this...this is...far better than what my seventh wife brought to me." And he tipped the wine down his throat until it was also gone. When he looked at Obi, Obi raised his cup to him and he raised his own and then held it out for more. Liam refilled his cup, then went and traded another server for a full bottle, passing off the empty. The Lord of Tarc looked around the room and saw there were seven other servers, all holding bottles at various levels, and others in the room holding cups. They were now also tasting the wine and finding it just as enjoyable. They paused though, not sure they should refill their cups. This was wine was a gift too excellent for sharing with the general clan members. But the servers went to those who had drunk theirs quickly and filled their cups again.

"Surely my clan head has sufficient for the clan of my husband," Ilena said mildly, though she didn't look at the Lord of Tarc.

For a second the greed of the Lord of Tarc shone on his face again. "Surely it must be so," he agreed. Obi counted that as three. He had admitted he might be the husband, but he was not the All, because the clan head of the Naluk' was the All.

At this point, the people of the children, wives, and servants began to get sleepy from the herb that had been added to the food purposely by Ilena before it had been served, and Obi said, "Surely it is nearing time I should be returning to my own tent, so that I might be prepared tomorrow for my testing."

"Ah, no!" protested the Lord of Tarc. "We have not entertained you sufficiently." He looked about and saw the yawns and closing eyes. "We will excuse the women now...though the Naluk' shall stay." She bowed her head slightly and the others rose from their places and filed out the door to go to their tents. Even some of the men were nodding off already, though they worked hard to stay awake. Because he couldn't see their faces, the Lord of Tarc was unaware of it. When the women and children were gone, the servers of Ilena went and traded out bottles, bringing new ones out.

"I have brought even finer drink for the bondsmen and the Clan Head," she explained, "for the little ones and the women cannot stomach the drinks the men enjoy."

The Lord of Tarc's eyes lit in anticipation and he quickly swallowed his wine, then he paused and craftily said. "Ah, Candidate Obi, I would like to challenge you to a bet."

"Oh?" Obi raised an eyebrow. "The entertainment this evening will be a bet?"

"Yes, and you must participate, truly, lest you seem to be less than a clan head. I would test you with one last test before tomorrow, within my own tent as I did not have the privilege before."

"Hmm…, well, what are your terms?" Obi said, not willing to commit just yet.

"I would have you drink against my clan. The last one to not be asleep in his cups shall determine the winner of the bet."

Obi raised an eyebrow. "And what will you sacrifice?"

"What will you ask for?" he answered almost evilly and his eyes slipped to Ilena.

Obi said, deadpan, ignoring Ilena, "Your clan."

The Lord of Tarc sat up straight. "M-my clan?"

Obi nodded. "If I win, you and your clan will be mine."

The Lord of Tarc snorted then began to laugh. "You, who cannot drink strong drink, will think to win my clan with this bet? Already your mind must be addled."

"Nonetheless, it is what I require. What will you ask for?"

Again the Lord of Tarc looked at Ilena, and this time Obi almost dashed his drink in his eyes for looking at her like that. His hand tightened on his cup and Petroi put his hand on Obi's knee to calm him. Justinian put his hand on Obi's back as well. Obi took a breath, looking down at the floor waiting for the blood to leave his head. "I would ask for the remainder of the vial of sweet smells you received as your wedding gift," the Lord of Tarc said as Obi had known he would. Obi looked up at Ilena. "I will allow it. My wife has no need of it, for she is already beautiful and intoxicating enough for me without it." He looked back at the Lord of Tarc. "But...you should be forewarned. I was told only those with the constitution of a god can handle its effects. I found it odd that he should also warn me that there was no scent to it at all until it was effective. I had to sniff at the bottle several times until I felt the effects. When I then applied it to my wife, I could not keep my hands off of her for several hours, even until the early time of the morning. Knowing this, is it still something you would want?"

The Lord of Tarc looked at Ilena again, in her wedding clothing and dressed with her hair up beautifully and he nodded. "It is what I require."

"Very well," Obi said calmly and his anger burned cold and the flames licked higher, but the Lord of Tarc did not see the warning signs, and his own men were already not capable of it. "I will choose Petroi as my judge, for he is all I can call upon. Justinian will already loose at three sips of the cup, so I will not require it of him."

The Lord of Tarc stared at him. "Then will you not say already you have lost?"

"No," Obi said calmly.

"...very well...I shall choose myself as the judge and you shall drink opposite all my men."

Obi tipped his head. "It is agreeable."

"It is agreeable," the Lord of Tarc said, and Ilena motioned to Liam and the others. Liam served one cup to Obi, who finished the wine he still had in his cup first. The men on the other side of the room also finished theirs and were served their drinks. The Lord of Tarc also held out his cup so he could try the drink. He sipped it, then sighed appreciatively as it went down. "Indeed, this is finer than the other, though only fit for true men." He sipped again, then held his cup.

When the servers stepped back, Ilena pulled a hairpin out of her hair and a curl slipped loose from her head. She put it out in front of her and nodded. All of the men in the bet downed their cups, then sat while their bodies warmed up and their tongues found cause to celebrate the fine drink. Obi sighed. "Indeed, this is finer than the first. Surely the father of your seventh wife cannot compare to this."

"No, he cannot," agreed the Lord of Tarc. He took another sip and Liam and the servers filled the cups of the men again.

When the requisite time had passed, Ilena pulled out another hairpin, another curl on the other side slipping loose to lay upon her bare neck in the back. Obi licked his lips and Justinian put his hand on his back. Obi looked away. When the other men lifted their cups, he lifted his and downed it. After a pause, closing his eyes to enjoy the drink, he looked at the Lord of Tarc. "Surely just being able to enjoy this drink was sufficient reason to come to the tent of the High Lord for this celebration."

"Surely," agreed the Lord of Tarc, taking another sip. Again, the cups were filled, except two that slipped from the grasp of two of the older men who collapsed into snoring. "Ah, the aged will fall fastest," the Lord of Tarc said, a slight sneer on his face.

"They went happily, though," Obi commented. "Surely they have not succumbed to a finer drink."

"Indeed," many around the room nodded in agreement.

Ilena reached up and pulled a third hairpin out and Obi couldn't watch. It was hard enough to know exactly what it looked like in his mind. Justinian moved his hand to Obi's shoulder and Obi shuddered and took a deep breath. He looked back at the men in front of him and when they lifted their drinks, he followed, downing it slowly this time, savoring each swallow. He was very glad he'd been with his wife earlier that day. Her teasing was, for the moment, only that. If he felt now what he'd felt then, he would not be able to finish this.

When he was done he said. "Ah...surely this is divine," and four men in front of him fell. Shortly thereafter another six fell as well. When the cups were filled again, another eight were unable to lift their cups and slowly slipped into sleep with smiles on their faces.

The Lord of Tarc looked worriedly at his men. They had fallen faster than he expected. "Surely it is the fine wine after dinner that has helped them to sleep early," Ilena said calmly. "It was an unexpected gift, I am sure, and they must have felt privileged to have of it as much as they wanted. They did not know the Clan Head was going to require this test of them."

The Lord of Tarc nodded. "Surely that is it." He sipped from his cup, then pulled it away from his face and looked at it in worry, remembering the spicy 'food of the gods' none of them could eat.

Ilena pulled the next pin out and Obi hid his face on his knee, holding it tightly with the hand that was not holding the cup. Petroi moved closer and the Lord of Tarc suddenly looked vindicated, thinking Obi was reacting to the drink, but when the men raised their cups, Obi also drank again, as slowly as they did, and he licked his lips after, to make it look like his desire was for the drink. More than half the remaining men of the Lord of Tarc were out after this cup, and many were close and held up their hands when the drink was poured again, setting their cups upside down in front of them.

The Lord of Tarc drank the remainder of his drink in one go, then suddenly felt the effect of it and finally understood why his men who'd made it this far were strong. He blanched and would not let his cup be refilled. He counted the number of pins in front of Ilena. She looked at him calmly, then reached up and took the next one out, keeping his eyes locked with hers so he didn't see Obi's reaction - which was to rise up and have to be pulled back by Petroi and have Justinian's hands put over his eyes until he settled.

When Obi lifted his drink to desperately have something else to do, the men across from him lifted their cups unsteadily to their lips and drank also, but most spilled it down their fronts as the alcohol in just their mouths was too much and they fell limp. Obi put his head down on his knee again and they waited.

Petroi said calmly a few minutes later. "Clan Head, you have no more men to drink for you."

The Lord of Tarc snarled and looked around at his men and could see it was so. "It appears Candidate Obi is also gone," he said triumphantly.

Obi lifted his head and looked at him calmly. "Surely not," he said without a slur, and he held out his cup. Liam filled it. "Shall this be my celebratory cup? That I now have won the Saddle Clan?"

The Lord of Tarc was furious. "No! You shall not!" He screeched and Obi rubbed his ears.

"Then who shall drink for you?" Obi asked. "You have no more men in the room you can call yours."

The Lord of Tarc cast about, his eyes settling on Ilena finally. "The Naluk' is mine!"

"No," she said calmly. "I was banished. I cannot drink for you."

Quickly the Lord of Tarc said, "Have you returned to me?"

"Yes," Ilena said calmly.

"Have you learned to be obedient to your husband and your lord?"

"Yes."

"And have you brought me all of Wilant?" His eyes were desperate, but at the same time turning triumphant and greedy.

Ilena tipped her head at him and smiled. "Yes."

"Then you are no longer banished." He declared. He turned to Obi, breathing hard at his victory and his hope of further victory. "She shall drink for me."

"But you said I would drink against your men. She was only a boy for the first year. Now she is a woman."

"No, I did not," the Lord of Tarc narrowed his eyes at Obi. "I said I would have you drink against my clan."

"Ah, that is so," Obi agreed to the lie. "But she did not drink the first five cups. She must catch up first."

The Lord of Tarc frowned, looked at Ilena, then nodded. "She is the Naluk'." As if that said it all.

Ilena took a breath. So did Obi. Ilena held out her cup to Liam, who poured the first cup. Ilena picked up her first hairpin off the floor and slipped it over the front of her bodice, to rest against her bosom and Obi nearly fainted. The Lord of Tarc became so captivated he couldn't look away. Ilena drank the first cup and held it out for the next cup. Liam poured it. Ilena looked sympathetically at Obi and motioned to Justinian. He covered Obi's eyes. The others watched while Ilena picked up the second pin and put it next to the first, then covered them both with her hand for a moment. She took a breath and drained the second cup. Obi removed Justinian's hands so he could watch to see the effect of the drink on her, studiously only looking at her face. Petroi nodded she'd drunk it properly.

By the fifth cup, Petroi was sitting behind Obi, holding him, Justinian no longer sufficient. The Lord of Tarc had no idea, though, Ilena had him so entranced. At the sixth refill, when another hairpin came out of Ilena's hair and she held it up in front of her, the Lord of Tarc finally did look at Obi. Petroi had moved to sit on the other side of him, between the two, as if he was closer to Ilena to be sure she was drinking it all. Obi and Ilena raised their cups to each other, then drank together. When neither fell, the Lord of Tarc cried out. "See, you cannot match the goddess made flesh!"

Obi looked at him soberly, then set his cup down, upside down. "No. I cannot defeat her. I shall yield and give you the scent of the gods." He reached into his pocket. "My wife has no need of it to defeat me, for she can defeat me merely by her presence." He handed the vial to Petroi who carried it over to the Lord of Tarc. "If you wish to use it tonight, smell of it deeply three times, then we shall part and you may take it with you to your bed. Place the remainder upon the wife you take to your bed and by the time she has combed your braids for you, you will be prepared and so will she."

The Lord of Tarc, wanting one more taste of the fine drink, held out his cup to Liam, who obediently filled it. He downed the cup, though slow enough to enjoy it, as his own celebratory drink. When he had done so, he carefully opened the vial and sniffed it. "Indeed, it has no smell at the first."

Obi nodded. "It does not until nearly the third or fourth, or so I found."

The Lord of Tarc sniffed again more deeply, trying to smell the elusive smell. The third time he sniffed it and he wobbled. Petroi prepared in a leaping stance and as soon as the fourth sniff was begun, and the vial began to fall out of the Lord of Tarc's hand, Petroi caught the vial and capped it again, tossing it back to Obi who caught it from the air. Petroi quickly tied the Lord of Tarc around his arms, not too gently, with a rope he pulled from his shirt, his eyes bright with triumph.

Obi rose to his feet and walked over to Ilena and held out his hand. "Come, my wife. We shall claim the tents of the Lord of Tarc, for they are mine. We have subdued my enemy, and yours."

Ilena rose and walked with him, Justinian following after. Liam handed his bottle to another server and went to help Petroi carry the Lord of Tarc. The other servers set down their bottles and pulled out ropes also and proceeded to tie all the men in the room so they couldn't get away, and relieved them of their weapons and all their markers of the clan of the Saddle. Later Justinian returned and gave them markers in slave's braids of the Sleeping Cat, but first he went into the tent of the Lord of Tarc and removed the bedding of the Lord of Tarc and cast it into the cooking fire so that it burned. He lit a smoking brand of herbs to clear the air of the tent and swept the floor with the broom he found. Then he went back out and whistled and the waiting pack horse came to him. He removed the burden from it's back and sent it away.

He carried his burden into the Lord of Tarc's tent and unrolled Obi's bed and the blanket for it. Rio appeared with Ilena's bed and unrolled it next to Obi's and set her blanket on it. Rising from her work, she smiled at Justinian, then took his hand and kissed his cheek before disappearing again. Justinian stared after her for a moment, then shook his head. It was just the reward of this strange household. When he had the room ready, he found Obi and Ilena and bowed to them, informing them they could now occupy the tent of the Lord of Tarc, then took himself back to the dining tent to assist there.

-o-o-o-

Obi walked slowly with Ilena to the tent. "Here, I have gone to my tent for the night," he said to her as he held the door open for her. She walked in, her eyes wide. He quickly took her fingers in his. "Ilena," he called to her soberly and she turned and looked at him. "Who am I?"

"Obi," she said calmly.

"Who do you belong to?"

Ilena sank to her knees, still holding his hand, and her eyes looked into his, desperately. "Have I been set free?" she asked, and the desolation in her voice pulled at Obi's heart.

"I have made you mine before he could, from the law of wives who are betrothed."

Ilena nodded.

"I have stolen you away and made you mine from the law of T'lalc, for none has come to take you away."

Ilena nodded.

"I have subdued your enemy and made him my slave, and he cannot have wives by the law of subduction."

Ilena nodded. Before that could change, Obi held up his free hand. "And I will not take his wives to myself, but will give them away to the worthy." Ilena relaxed and nodded again.

"And, Master has already promised you to me, from the beginning. When he comes to take the title of High Lord of Tarc, he will again give you to me. Has he not already seen us married four times before this? Is this not our fifth wedding night? Can one couple have so many?"

Ilena slowly smiled at him until it was brighter than ever, and he knelt down in front of her and ran his hand over her face until he cupped her cheek. "I have set you free, as I promised. ...Who do you belong to?"

Ilena opened her arms, the tears falling freely. "Obi. ...Obi….Obi," they wrapped arms around each other as she cried and said his name over and over. When she was spent, he carried her the short distance to the bed, then sat next to her.

He ran his finger over her bare shoulder at the neck until it reached the place she had put the five hairpins. "One for each wedding," Obi whispered. "And one drink to celebrate freedom."

Ilena's hand came up to cover his at her breast. She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed the fingers. Then she reached up and began to slowly let the rest of her hair fall, one hairpin at a time, the curls falling to tickle her back and shoulders and neck. Obi watched each one fall. Each one laying another layer of need on him. Each one entrancing him, until all her hair lay on her back, curled and long and beautiful. Obi sighed, and collapsed, laying his head in her lap. She pet him gently, then began to unbraid his braids, setting aside Petroi's hair carefully with the proper markers, until she was done with the right side. She turned his head and he obediently rolled over. She removed the others also and when he would have protested her removing the wife's braid, she shushed him quietly. "I will rebraid it in the morning with the proper marker, for I have come. But tonight, I want only Obi Melick." She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and he sighed in pleasure. She spiked his hair, pulling it between her fingers, then sighed. "It is already become long, too long to be the spiked hair of the Obi I met in the spring when I first opened my eyes and spoke to you and saw you on the ceiling. It was so short then it didn't even touch the ceiling, though you were plastered to that corner."

Obi grinned at her. "I didn't even know I'd done it until I hit the ground again and replayed the image of your face staring at me in delighted shock. I think it was that delight that prevented me from throwing the knives at you."

Ilena chuckled. "They were in your hand, weren't they?"

Obi nodded. "Yes, they were."

"Thank you for not throwing them."

"What would you have done if I had?"

"Grabbed them out of the air and thrown them back. That would have been very bad. It would have been instinct."

"Well, I would have been on the ground already."

Ilena closed her eyes and 'looked' at her memory. "No. The first one would have gotten your cheek and the second would have taken the tips of the hairs off the top of your head, making it even shorter in that patch. The rest would have landed on you after bouncing off the wall and ceiling, but not likely have done damage."

Obi sighed. "Not like I need another marked cheek."

"Who gave you the first?"

"King Brother, and the test he gave me felt just the same when you did that to me. I felt like I'd failed it the same, too."

She looked at him in consternation. "I'm sorry, Obi. It wasn't a test. I was trying to be kind and truly thank you for your kindness, and Mistress's, for going through that for me. I knew it was a terrible night for both of you. I didn't mean to surprise you."

Obi reached up over his head and touched her cheek with his fingers. "It's okay, Ilena. I was glad to do it. It was the beginning of me learning who you were again. I had missed you so. To have you with me again, even if it might be a short time, and that close as well…. Even though I ran, it wasn't from you. I was too conflicted and couldn't sort it out. I knew I'd come back for you once I'd figured it out." Obi paused, then sat up and faced her, taking her hands.

"When they pulled me from the tree...and Master made me tell him why...I realized it then, that I wouldn't ever be able to let you go again. You had come for me. I knew it, and I had already promised myself that if you ever did come for me, I wouldn't ever let you go, nor leave your side again. I was already yours. That wasn't what I fought." He picked up her hand and kissed the palm, pressing it against his lips and tears pooled in his eyes. Ilena pulled him to her until he was resting against her and she held him while he cried.

"Obi. If you have won that battle, then I don't need to hear what you fought. I only know that, having won it, you've become stronger. And…," she slowly slipped down until they were laying next to each other, her still holding him comfortingly, "...I will never fly away from you. I am yours. I am real, and really yours, the same as you are mine, and real, and really mine. ...Thank you for keeping your promise to me. Thank you for freeing me." She kissed the top of his head. "...Thank you for coming back for me."

Obi sobbed, finally releasing his guilt at not going back for her, that time so long ago that he had run away, holding her tightly until his own grief was spent. They slept lightly for a time, like that. Eventually they woke enough to undress and properly go to bed, finally sleeping together after a month's worth of time, plus some.


	15. The High Lord

**CHAPTER 15 The High Lord**

The next morning, as the tent city began to stir, at first there was not much outcry at the strange mist that hovered around the city, as if a wall. The only tent facing out was the tent no one was in at the far edge of the city, on the south side, so none was there to point it out or to cry out in concern. It was a serving woman, coming back from the well near her clan's tents, who happened to stretch, yawn, then look through the tents to see the grasslands beyond shrouded with a white and yellow mist. When she looked closer, to understand it, she saw eyes, heads, horses heads, and pennants floating in that mist. She took to fright and a scream slowly issued from her mouth, getting shriller and louder until she passed out from lack of breathing. People all over the city raised their heads at it and those closest to her ran to her and looked about. Eventually enough people looked out away from the city to see it. Some ran for the center of the city and some ran to the exterior to look in awe at it, the men with their hands tight on their sword hilts for courage. Finally enough people had seen it that the council was called to come to the Marluk'nak'. But the High Lord did not appear, and did not appear, and neither did any of his men.

The council members looked at each other in great nervousness, remembering that this was the day the Naluk' was to come, and the High Lord had blasphemed against the All. They remembered the mist and thought of the All and shook. Finally they sent one out to find the High Lord. That person came directly back in. "I cannot leave!"

Everyone stared at him. "What is it?" "Why not?!"

He trembled, this burly swordsman. "The Marluk'nak' is surrounded by soldiers, tall and white, on the backs of tall horses, and their swords are straight and point inward and outward so that we cannot get out and our men cannot come in."

Every person in the Marluk'nak' trembled. They could fight, but at the entrance only two or three at most. If they couldn't get out of the door….

The door opened and in walked a figure they'd seen before. This time, he only stood at the top of the room. "The new Lord of Tarc will be here soon. Please take this time to decide if you will bow your heads to wisdom and right thinking, or if you will continue to follow after your prideful hearts and the darkness of your childish thoughts." Landras turned and walked out, sighing when he reached the outside again. He stood at the door, waiting. If they came out again, he would answer their questions, but he doubted they would attempt it. The room reeked of their fear.

The city wasn't much better. They were blocked from their horses by the mist of warriors. Now they were blocked from their wise heads and leaders. They were like the horses themselves, lost without leadership. Those who could speak Tarc had walked the tents and the market street, calling to the people that they should wait in their tents, with their clans, until the clan heads should return with word from the Marluk'nak'. That none would be harmed who waited patiently. The market street and around the tents had filled up with Ilena's Children. Any who were disobedient were given one opportunity to return to their clan tents. If they were not obeyed, they were dispatched. Obedience was mandatory. In this way the four allied clans of the Lord of Tarc were made smaller by some amount...less than a quarter in total, since not all of the warriors were stupid.

-o-o-o-

Obi and Ilena were woken by the first scream. Ilena grinned at Obi. "The High Lord has come, and someone finally noticed it." They crawled to the far side of the tent and peeked under it to see the 'fog'.

"Hah. That is a sight to see. Is there ever fog in the plains?" Obi asked.

"No," Ilena shook her head. "Frost, and dew, but never fog." The cloaks hanging on the soldiers and Children and horses blocked the view of anything behind them and were light in color being the gold-green of the grass and the white of the standard Clarines soldier. Thus they ended up looking like a wall of fog with men and horses hidden in it.

As the noise about the tent city grew, they quickly went back to the bed, made quick love and then got dressed. Justinian and Rio had collected the wedding clothing and set out Tarc clothing that was still nice, but not so fine. Ilena, her fingers nimble, braided Obi's braids, adding in Petroi's donated hair again, only this time all of the markers. Full Moon Kir'nah, New Moon Kir'nah, Wilant Manak', P'rathna, Sleeping Cat Clan Head, and the Lord of Tarc's marker went in as a subdued clan head marker. Obi made a face of distaste at the Lord of Tarc's marker, but Ilena frowned at him and he sighed and let it go in. She leaned over and whispered to him. "Justinian washed it thoroughly." Obi relaxed slightly. "...And gave it a new thong." Obi relaxed. She braided in her Lioness marker in his wife's braid and he took her in his arms tenderly to kiss her and hold her for a moment. She finished with the New Moon Second, Full Moon Second, and the Wilant Second.

It was her turn and Obi brushed her hair, beginning at the ends until it was done, running his fingers through it often, having missed this small grooming ritual as much as all of the other things about her. He braided her hair, going slower but neatly, putting in all her markers, which were also many. Saddle Clan Kir'nah, Wilant Manak', P'rathna, New Moon Clan Head, Full Moon Clan Head, Sleeping Cat wife's braid which he called a spouse's braid when he kissed her again after putting it in, Sleeping Cat Second, Wilant Second. When they were done, they kissed, but they did not dally. Ilena pulled on his hand and grinned at him, fairly skipping out the tent door. She danced in the courtyard slightly and he grinned to see it, then joined her for a few dance steps.

"Master Obi, Mistress Ilena," Justinian bowed to them. They ended the dance in front of him, then grabbed him up and made him dance with them a few steps, until his eyes, wide with surprise, filled just enough with their delight that they were content to let him go, both of them kissing a cheek.

"Yes, Justinian," Ilena said happily.

"But don't make it bad news just yet," warned Obi.

"Ah, no. I just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast," he said mildly.

"Yes," Ilena clapped her hands and Obi laughed at her. He held out his hand and Justinian smiled. He put his hand over Obi's outstretched hand and then moved away quickly to fetch the breakfast. Ilena flew to Obi's side, her mouth open. Obi immediately stuffed two mikan sections into it, then danced away. Ilena chewed slowly, her eyes half closed. Then she did close them and sniffed. She turned slowly, in the sword dance pirouette, then suddenly she pounced on Obi and caught him, still with her eyes closed, but her mouth opened again. He put two more in and escaped again, looking for Justinian. He had to feed her again and escape again, but when she arrived for the last two they were at the breakfast location, and she sat obediently to her food. Obi rubbed her head, then sat to eat as well. Justinian looked at them for a second, then rubbed Obi's head, rewarding him for eating, too, then walked off to collect water cups for them. Obi touched the top of his head and looked after Justinian in surprise, and a slow smile came over his face.

"He's finally becoming free also, isn't he," he said to Ilena and went back to eating again.

Ilena glanced his way. "It looks like it. You've been good for him." She rubbed Obi's head, too, for just a second. When Justinian arrived, they didn't look at him, but as soon as he let the cups go, they both grabbed him, one each arm, and rubbed his head, too, then released him and grinned at him, laughing as he turned red. Their eyes sparkled at him. He bowed, but when he came up, he grabbed them both about the neck and squeezed them in a hug. They gently put hands on his back. "Welcome home, Justinian." Ilena said, and Obi echoed it.

"Thank you, Mother, Father," he said quietly, and they didn't make him let go until he was ready. He sat on the ground between them, looking down and waiting while they finished eating and drained their water cups. Then they dumped their dishes on him, kindly, and smiled at him again. "Wish me luck," Obi said cheerfully. Justinian nodded.

Ilena stood and whistled a different kind of whistle. All of the tents spilled out the people in them until they all stood in the courtyard. Many had been watching from the doors already, in hiding. Ilena and Obi looked at them kindly and waited. After a bit of commotion, Petroi, Liam, and Thayne brought a struggling ex-Lord of Tarc with them, bound in the chains of a disobedient slave and already showing signs of Petroi's repayments upon him. Obi walked up to him and backhanded him for still being disobedient, drawing blood from his lip, then turned and walked back to stand next to Ilena.

"Last night," he said to the watching clansmen and slaves, "he challenged me after admitting to me four times he was not the All. He lost to me and my wife. You may ask his bondsmen, who are in the dining tent, also captured, for the story, what they can remember of it since we drank them senseless before capturing him. We are going to the Marluk'nak' now to speak with the other clan heads and to prove our right for the title. Stay here in the tents, other than to speak with the bondsmen to learn the truth of the night. My bondsmen will ensure they speak truth or their mouths will be shut for them. No harm will come to those who wait patiently. To leave the encampment will mean death for disobedience."

As the clansmen and women bowed to them, many smiling, Obi turned and tucked Ilena's hand in his elbow. Followed by a more subdued ex-Lord of Tarc and the three men guarding him, they left the encampment for the Marluk'nak'. Ilena could not hold her feet still for long and began to dance again until she was dancing around Obi. He held her hand and let her spin and cavort, smiling until they could see the guards around the Marluk'nak'. Then he caught her and held her still. "Ilena. It is time to come to earth." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then another, then turned her head to her left. She slipped out of his hands and ran for the tents at the edge of the market and returned pulling on two hands. Others followed the three in the front until all were together in the market. Ilena hugged Marcus and Henry and they grinned, then went to shake hands with Obi, but he grabbed them in hugs as well, and they rubbed his head until his markers jangled and he pulled away, complaining it was too much.

Behind them, Ilena grabbed Leah in a tight hug and Leah came away with tears in her eyes. Leah walked up to the ex-Lord of Tarc and slapped him as hard as she could and turned her back on him to grab Petroi in a hug that he returned gently, patting her back until she recovered from her tears. Ilena continued to greet everyone with hugs, and she danced gracefully between them all, from one to another, until she spied three at the back. She spun around and ran for Obi and grabbed him and pulled him after her until they reached the three, the one in the middle with a cloak over his head. Ilena would have none of the formalities this time. She grabbed both Zen and Obi in a great hug, making them embrace each other and her as well. Then she danced away and greeted Kiki with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and spun to Mitsuhide and bowed to him then also greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek, then she was back to Obi and Zen, who had greeted each other normally by then. _Then_ she bowed to Zen and he rubbed her head, his eyes soft for her. Obi had already grabbed one of her hands and Zen caught the other until she was still. She closed her eyes and breathed again, but a big smile kept breaking out and she'd have to start all over again.

Kiki finally sighed, walked up behind her, and proceeded to tickle Ilena's ribs. Ilena laughed and tried to escape but Kiki continued mercilessly until she had fallen into a heap and was hiccuping for air, her laughs barely able to get out. Obi raised an eyebrow at Kiki, standing now with her arms folded and watching Ilena calmly. "How do you know that's what she needed?"

"Laughter for the smile that won't stay down, Obi," Kiki said mildly.

Obi nodded thoughtfully. "You have to let all the smiles out at once."

"Right." Kiki nodded once.

Obi crouched down next to Ilena and put his hand on her face and she began to calm quickly, until she heaved a deep sigh, spent. Her eyes still sparkled, but she controlled the smile. He let his eyes smile, but kept his face calm. When she was ready he helped her sit up, then stand. Ilena bowed to Zen. "I'm sorry, Master Zen."

"No," he said softly. "I would rather have a month of smiles than all the months of fear and tears." His eyes were happy. "Even if I do have to see them all at once."

Ilena smiled at him, but it was just a calm, happy smile. "I will be serious when we enter. I promise. Already my fighting spirit is coming and you will both have to hold it down instead." She jumped away from Kiki, who hadn't moved, and looked at her affronted. "It isn't that bad!" she protested.

"Just making sure," Kiki said dryly, but when Ilena looked away, Kiki smiled at Zen. Zen smiled back.

Ilena peeked around Zen and whispered, "Can we, please?" When Zen hesitated, she asked, "Pretty, pretty, please? I won't make a fuss, and we'll be quiet."

Zen bowed his head, giving up, not being able to fool Ilena, nor say no. Ilena grabbed Obi's hand and they quietly ran back into the tents again. They slipped between the guards, Ilena grabbing them all in hugs on the way and Obi clasping hands and patting arms, until they reached the side of a hooded and cloaked figure that they wrapped in the most gentle of hugs. She stiffened in shock, then shook as tears coursed down her face. Ilena kissed the tears away on one side and Obi wiped them from the other. "It is okay, Mistress," Obi said quietly. "Ilena is free and our enemy is subdued. We enter the Marluk'nak' next, but Master couldn't say no to Ilena, as usual, and she could smell you."

Shirayuki reached up and pulled Ilena to her in a hug. "It is okay, Ilena?"

"Yes, Mistress Shirayuki. I am happy."

"That's good," she sighed.

Ilena pushed her towards Obi and Shirayuki took Obi in a hug as well, Obi holding her very gently. "I have missed you, Mistress."

"And I you, Obi."

"We will all go home soon together," he promised her and released her.

Ilena stood before Shirayuki again, and this time she stood strong and tall. "Mistress Shirayuki. Be strong and brave here. Here you are the crowning glory and the fear of all the Tarc. Only show the face of a princess. You do not even need to speak, if you are called for at all. They will not be able to withstand your glory. But do not look at their eyes, for you will wilt if you do. Look into the distance so that you do not focus on their eyes. We will protect you and not show you to them unless absolutely necessary." When Shirayuki had calmed and nodded. Ilena relaxed slightly and put her hand on Shirayuki's cheek gently. "Thank you for coming. It means so much to me." Ilena leaned forward and kissed Shirayuki on the forehead. "We must go back now. I hope to see you in the tent again the next time." She released Shirayuki, looked sternly at Tanner who bowed to her and then she and Obi were gone. Shirayuki looked after them and sighed, now able to wait with much more patience and much less worry.

Having stood before Shirayuki, Ilena walked back into the group standing tall and strong, the Princess returning to her, but Obi saw her gather also the Queen, then the Steward, and the Lady wife, and finally the falcon, then shake them all together. She took a deep breath through her nose, then opened her eyes and looked at him. He shook his head and she looked at Zen. Zen looked at her calmly. Obi walked through all of his aspects and put them together, moving from a relaxed stance to a strong one as well, until he was centered, balanced, and calm. Consort, King and Knight, Baron, Lord husband, stallion. Then he opened his eyes and looked to Zen. Zen carefully released his gaze from Ilena and turned to look at him. Ilena did not waver. When Zen was sure of Obi, he nodded, though his eyes showed his pride. Obi preened slightly, then recovered. After another breath, he turned to Ilena and looked at her. Zen returned to Ilena, held her briefly then nodded and she turned to Obi, but she did so calmly and he felt her full weight settle on him, like it never had before.

She wasn't a small falcon any more. Now she was a full size bird nearly as big as him and her wing feathers wrapped around him to protect him and her majesty was grand, but he was not overwhelmed. He breathed a few times, getting used to the weight and the balance and the new image in his mind. She slightly moved her balance and he held out his hand and she took it, as if in one claw and bowed over his hand, giving herself to him with full trust, while at the same time taking him for herself with the promise of safety and protection and he nearly cried for the balance and grace of the power and tenderness within her. Within that, he found his center and his core. It consisted of that balance, but was of wisdom based on the rock of truth and understanding, and restraint held it firmly rooted.

Then he found the fire that burned inside him and he stopped and looked at it like he had the other things inside him, and he recognized that within Ilena a similar fire was burning. He released the wild flickering flames and they flash burned through him but did not disturb his balance. Behind was left the flames that would cleanse anything that was not what he was inside, fiercely and with finality, but behind would be calm and restraint again. He would not harm or injure needlessly or wildly. He relaxed and accepted the flame as part of the whole and it faded until it was needed.

He took a breath and on the next, returned to the present. When her eyes were focused in his and he saw she was waiting patiently for him, he smiled at her a kind smile, then kissed her hand, bowing over it slightly. "Shall we then, Princess Ilena?" he asked her.

"Yes, Lord Obi. It is time," she answered him. They swept the group of people around them with their eyes, gathering them all up with only that look. When all were ready, they led them to the door of the Marluk'nak', the soldier's parting so they could pass through.

Landras bowed to them. "They are waiting," he said simply, then opened the door and they passed through: Obi and Ilena, and all their Seconds and Leah, followed by the ex-Lord of Tarc and his guards. The others remained standing outside the open door, listening until it was their turn.

-o-o-o-

There was silence in the Marluk'nak', and the presence of Obi and Ilena pressed upon the clansmen until they shrank back. Their forward movement to the lowest level did not change it at all. At the edge of the floor, Ilena and Obi released their hands and Ilena waited at the edge with her Seconds and his while Obi walked to the center of the floor. She stood calmly, her presence a strength for Obi as here they were Partners as well.

Obi looked around the room. The faces of the men around them varied from excitement, to calm concern, to fear, to anger. No one was confused. They had set up this arrival from the beginning. "I have come, as a candidate for clan head, for my testing; though in fact I am already a clan head. It is only so that your hearts may be satisfied. You will speak quietly and calmly. This is a place of law and order. If you bring chaos, you will be punished. There is no need to raise your voices today after the manner of unruly children." He turned to the usuri in the front rows. "Please, ask the questions."

The one who had questioned Landras, who was also the one now called the Naluk's Usuri, stood and bowed respectfully. "Have you a household and all that it takes to hold one healthy?"

"Yes, I do," Obi said.

"How long have you had them for?"

"Eight years, though only gathered in one set of tents for three months."

"You cared for them scattered?"

"Yes."

"Who can witness to this?"

Obi called Landras and Ilena. They stepped forward one step. Ilena went first, smiling briefly at the usuri. "I am his Left Hand Second and I witness that he has had them for eight years scattered and three months gathered and they have wanted for nothing and loved and served him faithfully. I also witness that he has two other Seconds who are not here who are watching over them now. They are his Right Hand Seconds."

Landras said, "I am his other Left Hand Second and I witness that he has had them for eight years scattered and three months gathered and they have not wanted for strength and leadership and he is followed loyally. I also witness that he has two other Seconds who are not here, but are watching over the household and they are his Right Hand Seconds."

"How many are in his household?"

Ilena smiled slightly. "They are too numerous to count, however he has set over them thirty, including his Seconds."

Landras said, "I have counted over two thousand at one time, but it was a portion."

Not a sound was made. "This number...are there others who can witness to it?" the usuri asked in a bit of a strangled voice.

Liam stood forward. "I also was at the gathering of over two thousand and will attest that it is but a portion."

Henry stood forward. "I witness to the thirty set over them, and also claim them too numerous to count. ...I've tried."

Marcus stood forward. "Me too. I lost track at about four thousand three hundred...but that was three years ago."

The usuri was sober, then he thanked them and they all returned to their places. He paused to get his bearings again, then asked Obi, "Do you have the proof of your wife and have you cared for her sufficient to prove you can produce heirs?"

Obi turned to Ilena with a smile. The prisoner opened his mouth and Petroi cuffed him and he glared back. Ilena stepped up to stand next to Obi and he took her hand and held it in his at his side. The prisoner opened his mouth again and Liam and Petroi both hit him and he cowered and held still. It was noted by the watching clansmen but none opened their mouths in protest. "This is my wife," Obi said. "I shall let her witness to the truth of it."

Ilena opened her mouth. "My father promised me to Obi and Obi to me when I was five years of age and he was eight. He was my fianceé since I was nine and his father's house protected me from then until he claimed me eight moons ago. I have provided for him innumerable Children. Twice the number he has in his clan, and then even more, and they all call him Father. And I have provided for him three brothers who will carry on the clan if he falls before there is an heir born, for one has not been found worthy yet."

The usuri swallowed. "Who-who can witness to this? Ah…," he paused. "The Candidate cannot witness to it for himself." Obi nodded his understanding.

"I witness to the betrothal, engagement, and wedding," Leah stepped forward. "And also the provision of Children and brothers, as has been said, for I was with her from the beginning of her life even until now. And you yourself can witness that." The usuri bowed to her, admitting he recognized her from the first time they had been in Tarc.

Petroi stood forward. "I also witness the same, for I also was with her from the beginning."

Marcus stepped forward. "I will witness to the Children and brothers, for Petroi is one of the brothers, as are Thayne and Liam." He gestured at them.

Henry stepped forward. "Ditto." He gave the exact number of Children, just for good measure and the men around the room blanched, even the prisoner. Marcus nodded his witness, so did Petroi, Thayne, and Leah. The usuri nodded faintly, releasing them to step back. Ilena squeezed Obi's hand and gently released him as she walked back to her place.

It took a few breaths for the usuri to continue. "Who will witness to the passing of the test for P'rathna?"

A man stood up from in the crowd, the P'rathna who had followed after him. "I will witness it. I taught him, with my companion."

A man stepped in from the door, the High Lord's P'rathna. "I will witness it. I am the companion who also taught him."

Murmurs went through, affirming the P'rathna braid was on the two men. The usuri breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a group of thirty that did the teaching, but was the normal two. "Ah...the horses. Have you had and taken care of a herd of horses sufficient to take care of your household."

Obi paused. "In my land, there is no need for horses to be the lifeblood of the clan. But I have cared for my own horse since it was a foal and loved it like a brother. I have cared for the stallion of a herd for the last four months and there are many here who can attest to my skills with the horses," he tipped his head. There were murmurs. "I understand the reverence the Tarc hold the horse in, however man is not a horse, nor horse a man. If I can care for a man to keep him alive, surely it is less difficult to keep a horse alive in a land where grass, grain, and water are plentiful. Shall I give up one thousand of my men to care for a hundred horses? Who can say that is harder?"

There was quiet, then mutterings again from the Lord of Tarc's allies. Obi turned to them. "Is it because I have said a horse is less important than a man? Or because you will not accept that coming from a different land means different needs and requirements?"

There was quiet. "If you are coming from a different land, how can you be accepted as a Clan Head of Tarc?"

"I did not ask for it. I already said it. I already _am_ a clan head. I am asking for you to accept it as truth. Do I bear the markers of clans of Tarc or of clans of another land? Will you tell my two thousand, of whom twelve hundred surround this city today, that they are not a clan and I am not their head?"

There was fear in the room again at the reminder of what waited outside the room and they were silent. Obi turned back to the usuri.

"...Have you proof you have the strength to subdue your enemies?" the usuri asked.

Obi gestured to the ex-Lord of Tarc. "I have just this past night done so, because he challenged me in his own tent."

It was so obvious no witnesses were called for, and to be challenged at the Maluk'nak', a place of peace, received punishment.

The ex-Lord of Tarc turned purple. "It was a bet only and you use trickery!"

The room turned to look at him. Obi answered, "You challenged my right to my wife and claimed her as your own, when you had not stolen her from me, nor had I given her to you. All of your men lay sleeping at your feet yet I still stood. You were the one who chose to use her to try to save your clan from me. She was not yours, but mine. I won the bet, and thus your clan."

The eyes of the prisoner flamed. "She was mine by right of Spoils of War, as a child of the clan I conquered in Selicia."

The men in the room began to buzz with anger over this topic again. Obi shook his head. "Did I not steal her from you, yet you did not come for her? Was I not already her husband before we came here, yet after that time? Your claim was lost long ago."

Ilena opened her mouth. "And Selicia is no longer yours. The High Lord of Selicia has killed all of your bondsmen in that place as of yesterday and none remain who will hear your voice in that place."

The prisoner raged until he was beaten again by Liam and Petroi. When he appealed to the council, they with one accord judged him unworthy, and a slave. The angry and stony faces he was met with from both sides of the room silenced him. None stood to defend him.

The usuri paused, then said, "The requirements are met, and the questions answered. Considering his actions in your own tents and in the council chamber, what shall the vote of the upper council be? Is he of sufficient strength and sound understanding to be a clan head?"

"Aye." "Aye." "Aye." "Aye." … "Aye." It was growled reluctantly. "Aye." "Nay." … "Abstain."

Obi let his Seconds figure out who had voted against, though at the moment it didn't matter. It was okay if there were opinions or real reasons for it. He wasn't here to place a punishment on anyone and the Marluk'nak' was open for all to vote as they saw fit.

Obi bowed to the assembly. "Thank you. I am Obi Melick, the head of the Sleeping Cat clan. I will be joining you from this time on." There were a few growls from behind them, as it tipped the balance away from the the Lord of Tarc's followers, and they still did not approve a man not of Tarc joining their ranks.

Obi and Ilena traded places. Ilena looked at the group of men around her. "I was here, in this land, seventeen years ago and fought with this man in an attempt to get him to see wisdom and right thinking. Rather than that, he has corrupted this land and its people even more. At that time, I was a boy, who completed the Kir'nah in the appropriate time and way, but it was stolen from me as a prize and I was punished for it, then made a girl and sent away, but told to return. I have returned."

"I was told at that time, that in order for me to return, I must come obedient to my husband and my lord and bring with me all of Wilant. I have done these things. I was also told I must go and return stronger. In the land of Tarc, the strongest are the clan heads. ...It does not matter to me if you consider me a Clan Head of Tarc, merely that you accept that I have the strength behind me to be that equivalent, or more, so that you can witness that I have done as was required." She was quiet, then turned to the usuri. "Please ask the question of the clan head first, as we have already begun the answers."

"Ah...you have already the...husband."

Ilena nodded. "And I have watched over him to make sure he was safe and cared for."

The usuri blinked, then continued. "Have you a household and all it takes to run it, and how long have you had it?" He just lumped it all together this time.

"I have two households, and all it takes to run them. I have had them for eight years consolidated, for another five before that in parts. I have over four thousand in one of them and the number of the other has already been named. I also have enough craftsmen to see to their needs in total. I will answer to the horses as well. I have been promised three herds, now that this man is captured and subdued, from his herds, for he owes them to me both bride price and blood price. Because I have earned my Kir'nah, and have practiced since, it should be already understood that I know how to care for them. But, again, it is not as important where we come from, nor anywhere near as difficult."

The usuri nodded. "Are the witnesses the same?"

"Mostly," Ilena smiled at him. Her second's stood forth and witnessed, all nine of them present, and witnessed to the three still remaining. The room was stunned, but the numbers seemed reasonable given the numbers of people who followed her.

"The defeat of your enemy?"

"Obi and I together defeated this one," Ilena said.

Petroi and Liam witnessed to it. The usuri let it pass.

"Who will witness to the P'rathna?"

The same two witnesses stood and witnessed to it.

"Ah, who will say that she has not presented the strength equivalent to or greater than that of a clan head?" He used her requirement to go around the previous problem.

"Her husband has done it," came a growl.

Obi shook his head. "No. I only claimed her the eight months ago, where the households were gained eight years ago."

There was silence and the usuri waited but heard no more dissent. "Then, the remainder of the requirements to return into Tarc?" the usuri asked.

"I have been obedient to my husband and have delivered my enemy into his hands." She pointed to the prisoner. The usuri bowed in acknowledgement. "I have been obedient to my lord and have delivered the Clans of Tarc into his hands." There was muttering in the room. "I have been obedient and brought to this man all of Wilant and it's anger behind it, thus placing the Clans of Tarc into the hands of the Regent, or High Lord, of Wilant. If you wish a person to blame for the state you are in, it is all on his head from the beginning when he would not listen to reason and wisdom." Ilena folded her arms and looked at the ex-Lord of Tarc and he stared at her and his face twisted with impotent rage.

The usuri paused, then very timidly said, "May we see the witness to these things?"

"Certainly," Ilena said and looked up the stairs to the door. All the eyes in the room turned and looked. Mitsuhide and Kiki entered. "Behold his first Right and Left Hand Seconds. I am his second Left Second and Obi is his second Right Hand Second." Mitsuhide and Kiki walked down three steps and Zen walked in behind them until he stood at the top of the stairs. His white hair shone, reflecting the lighting of the room but even more the light coming in through the open door behind him. Obi and Ilena each went down on one knee and bowed. "Master Zen," Ilena said. "Master," Obi's voice sounded at the same time.

Zen looked at them, then around the council chamber. "I have claimed all of Tarc as my spoils of war this day. Your clans are separated from their herds and from you their leaders. They cannot fight against me and those who have tried have died for their disobedience." He looked very slowly around the chamber with his brilliant blue eyes, letting them see his own features clearly, scanning for the clan heads and their symbols. Ilena had ordered braided in his hair only a Wilant Regent marker and it swayed slightly, as his hair was short. "I will be taking this man to see to it he properly pays for his crimes against the Laws of Tarc and for harming my beloved sister and murdering her family." The Lord of Tarc stiffened and the group as a whole held its breath.

"From this day forth, I, and my descendants after me, am the High Lord of Tarc and my word is law. I set Obi and Ilena over you, and their descendants after them, to see to it that the law is kept. They are required to be here at the Maluk'nak' for the time of the gathering of the clans and they will preside over the Clan Council. If there is a tie, their word shall set the law, so that wisdom may be followed. If the majority of the council is against them, and an agreement cannot be reached, then the matter will be brought to me and I shall decide."

"You may rise, Obi and Ilena." Zen said quietly, and they rose and stood silently. "As Obi and Ilena have done, I wish for you to understand whom you face. Understand that this is only for your information. There will be no voting. I am already your lord." He looked at the usuri, and the man turned white.

Pursing his lips, he stood straight, bowed, then asked, "How large is your household?"

"Because the number is large, I shall put it in a measurement you can understand. It is sixty-four large clans worth, with twenty-one more made up of just warriors. I have sufficient horses to mount all of my soldiers and all of my clan heads, their bondsmen, and their advisors. I have one clan worth of direct advisors within my own tent, and each of them have their advisors and families. I have a wife, if it matters to you, and she is beautiful and is my strength, the same as Ilena has been Obi's strength; and she rules beside me, as Obi and Ilena sit side by side; and she is obedient to my will as Ilena is obedient to Obi."

"Have you passed the testing to P'rathna?" the usuri asked when Zen paused and looked at him again.

"I have heard the Law of Tarc as it was taught to my Seconds, and I have judged it as partially flawed. We will sit in this council and the laws will be reviewed and the flawed ones I will fix and you will live them, though I will listen to calm words of wisdom and reason in my consideration of the laws. In order for this to happen, we will all as one people stay, this year, a double length of time at the Marluk'nak' and I will set my tent with yours. I do understand you need to return your horses to their feeding grounds, so if we can accomplish the requirement early, I will not detain you unnecessarily." He looked at the usuri, and the man bowed and sat down.

Zen looked around at the room again. "I would have you understand one other thing, lest you are still thinking I can be overcome." His face was set. "The land of Tarc and the clans on it are very small in the face of the whole earth. I have inherited my lands, people, and horses from my mother and her father's before her, but it is only a portion of the lands my family holds. My brother is the King of Clarines, and I am but the largest of his clan lords. The land he controls and the people in them are as much greater than mine as mine are to Ilena's and Obi's combined. Three and a half times the land I control he controls without my help, and my lands are also his. The people are the same, but more numerous, for I hold the cold barren north, and he holds the warm plentiful lands. He has sent me here to see that the deeds of this man did not go unpunished. Should you be disobedient to me, and he take offence, either I shall be required to make you pay the price, or he will require I pay the price. Please be assured I will not pay the price for your disobedience to him or me, nor will I protect you from his wrath save you can prove that the cause is unjust and the claim against you untrue."

Zen turned his hawk's gaze on the prisoner. "Do you comprehend what you stirred when you killed my aunt, her husband, and her husband's family in Selicia, leaving Ilena an orphan save for me and my brother, King Izana? Had she come to us when my mother was still on the throne, she would have brought all the armies of Clarines and Wilant into Tarc immediately and left none living in this land save the horses alone. My mother loved her sister deeply and was very angry, but Selicia is beyond mountains we cannot cross well. Tarc is easy to enter, but we didn't know of your deeds until you gave Ilena back to us." He gave a cold and nasty grin. "Thank you." The chill withered the room. "You called to me and with gratitude have I come to set this land right again and remove from it the canker that is you and that which created you." The man shrank back, and did not answer, his eyes already showing the madness descending upon him. The guards around him heightened their awareness of him, and moved to keep him restrained.

Zen turned back to the council. "Have you also understood what he has brought upon you? There is a wrath waiting to descend upon you. My brother loves Ilena even more than I do, but he has given her to me because she loves the people, land, and horses of Tarc, and has begged for your lives. For this reason we have given you to her. She needs Obi's balance and steady hand, so you will obey the both of them. Without _her_ _and_ him, you are a dead people." His eyes held that death in them and he stared at every clan head until they submitted.

"I have spent much of this last moon's worth of time carefully going over the Law, and am prepared to discuss it with you, what I will set. However, your people are afraid. Go to your tents. Tell them what has happened. Be truthful, then listen to the words of wisdom from your council, your elders, your servants, your wives - for they hold the future of your clan within them, and you owe your own lives to them, and they also have wisdom and chaos in them in their measure - and your slaves. Today the lives of the clans cannot rest on the shoulders of eight men without the remainder having a voice heard, even if it is your voice that casts the final deciding vote."

"There are, I am sure, some of you who will wish to test me and mine. Those who cannot of their own strength be obedient, I will hunt. They will have one hour from the decision of your clan as a whole to collect their belongings and their horses. Then I shall allow those who will fight and refuse to be obedient, from one clan at a time, to flee my wrath, whomever will run, and we will hunt. Those who are resolved to live lives of wisdom and right thinking, and to be obedient to my law, will not pack their things, but will wait for the hunt to be ended. Then we will meet again here to set the law right."

Zen looked at them all, then turned and walked back out the door, Mitsuhide and Kiki following him out. They went to Shirayuki and sent her with her guards back to their tents for safety until the hunt was over. Zen himself, cloaked and hooded again, went to Obi's tent on the south side of the city of tents and was guarded by Mitsuhide, Kiki, and the Children in hiding because they didn't want to draw attention to their location. The P'rathna who had stayed with him also sat with him and they reviewed the Law one more time, more for something to do, though Zen watched the grasses as Ilena and Obi had before him.

-o-o-o-

Like all the other Clan Heads, Obi and Ilena returned to the tents, going to the Saddle Clan, as they were now over them and needed to tell them the words that had been said in the Maluk'nak'. Ilena took the Naluk's Usuri with them, embracing him with fondness and greeting him kindly once they were on the way.

Ilena called all the clan together with the peculiar whistle again to the central courtyard, and Obi listened to it carefully to learn it this time. Many came, and Obi asked them to make sure it was everyone, that they couldn't have anyone missing. Even the bondsmen were brought out, though they were watched over carefully. The Children assigned to them and Justinian were also present, standing with them. Most of the eyes of the people of Wilant were kind, given Ilena and Obi's present good mood, but they were also sharp and carefully watchful.

So as to not cause dissent and confusion, Obi was the one who spoke to the clan and told them that his claim on the clan had been approved by the judgement of the council of clans. He allowed the Naluk's Usuri to witness to it, then asked that usuri to also tell of what had happened in the Maluk'nak', as it was both Ilena and Obi's claim so they should not technically witness to it. In this they changed a thing for they did not boast of it themselves. When he was done, Obi spoke to the waiting clanspeople.

"The High Lord has asked us to allow all within the clan to say their words of wisdom and ask their questions for this is a thing that affects all of the people of Tarc from this time on. Also, because each has within themselves the ability to choose wisdom or walk the paths of darkness or chaos. We will hear from each of you, no matter your clan status. It is obvious that we are already obedient to the High Lord. This once, you may each choose for yourselves which path you will take once the debate is completed. Then, those who have chosen obedience will be required to follow that path. Those who choose to not be obedient to the High Lord of Tarc's words will be allowed to gather their things and their horse and leave the Maluk'nak'. In the High Lord's timing the hunt will begin. When the Chaos is completed, then we will return to the council and the Change will begin. Until that is completed, those who have chosen obedience will remain in the encampment peacefully until we come again. Speak."

There was silence for a moment, then a nervous young woman stood, as most of them had sat to hear the words of the usuri. Obi nodded at her. "What of the children who cannot make such a decision, nor understand the import of the words that were said?"

Obi smiled and so did Ilena. Ilena moved and Obi nodded, letting her answer it. "Bring them forward. Those who are infants and too young to understand words will need to have their mother answer for them, but those who are four and above, have them come sit here in the front. All those who have not yet received the Manak'. Set the youngest in the front, the eldest in the back." The crowd shifted for a time until all of the children had been brought up. The older ones, with their Kir'nah, stood with their arms folded at the back, already having been learning how to judge.

Like at Falcon's Hollow, Ilena's first words were to the children. Ilena and Obi sat in front of the children, their backs straight, on sitting pillows Leah had brought them. Ilena faced them soberly, though kindly. "Is this thing that has happened strange to you? It is even to the adults. We want to make sure you have understood it. I will speak first to the youngest of you. You have claimed your horse companions and lived with them. Do you love them?" She waited for an answer and received nods. "You may have the right to choose. Do you wish to continue to live in the tents upon the plain with your horse companion and your friends by your side, your mother and your father, if it is possible?" She and Obi looked at each one that was four and above who had not yet earned the Kir'nah, until they had received answers from each one. Unanimously they answered they would stay with their horses and live.

"You have been learning from the usuri the Law. The Law will change in the next few days, but not so that it is not recognizable. It will be things you can still learn and understand. The usuri will help you to understand the new changes. Will you learn them as you already have been? Will you listen to your lessons and be obedient to them?" They did get a few wrinkled noses from children who didn't like their lessons, but generally all of them agreed to it.

"Then that is all," Ilena said to them. "Be careful to be obedient to the Clan Head, and stay in the encampment until he says it's okay to run about again. I promise your horses are safe and will be waiting for you when we are released from the Marluk'nak'. Please do not go and visit them until the Clan Head says it's okay, or you will die and that would make us sad." A few of the older children shifted, understanding the import of that statement, but all of the younger ones nodded.

"Listen to me, you of the Kir'nah. I also earned my Kir'nah in this clan," Ilena turned her head so they could see it. "From the previous clan head, I learned that men are slippery and some choose darkness and wrongful thinking. I don't know what you have chosen to believe in your lessons and in your observing of the clan council, but I do know that you have not been taught correctly how to be true men of Tarc from the clan council, and more particularly from the prior clan head. I fought against him strenuously in the council, for I heard words of wisdom and understood them as truth even at your age. Therefore, I know it is possible that many of you have also already understood within yourselves that his words have not been straight and his thoughts have been twisted."

Ilena was sober as she looked at them. "You also have already begun to form your own beliefs and understandings, therefore, there are already among you those who have decided to follow in his ways and his footsteps, believing his way is the right way, even though is has been lies and error. His way is tempting for many and easy to fall into, but that does not make it right, wise, or truth." Ilena paused and looked at Obi, then took a breath. "I believe that even if you have decided his way is right, you are not past the age of learning why it is wrong and changing your hearts to follow after truth and wisdom instead. I do not wish to see you go to death for a thing you believe today, but would agree in days or weeks of more careful consideration is not the path you wish to set your feet on in this life."

"Speak. You have been in the clan council. What path would you choose, and why would you choose it?" Ilena pointed to one of the boys who had been frowning in concentration.

He startled, then carefully considered her words. "Death is not preferable unless it is in the defense of the clan, however to be able to protect the wisdom that is within a person is also precious. Why will we be punished with death for choosing disobedience to laws we do not understand yet?"

Ilena nodded. "Indeed, a question worthy of a well-thinking adult." She looked at Obi and the other adults around her and the children. "Therefore, let us have some adults answer to it."

"The Laws have become corrupted and have brought evil and darkness to the clans," one man answered, "the changes are to bring them back into alignment again so that light and right thinking may be restored. It will be better to follow the new laws than the old."

"Obedience to the Law is required, whenever they are changed - before now, when the previous Clan Lord set them, now, or into the future. It is Law that holds us together and make it possible for us to be clans and clansmen in peace, or even in times of conflict, upon the plains," an usuri said. "Always the punishment is set for disobedience. In this case, to choose to not be obedient is to choose to leave the clan. Because the one to be disobedient to is the Head of all the clans together, you cannot leave the clan without meeting death, for all of the clans will turn their backs to you together." The boy paled slightly as did a number of adults, and a few of the oldest Kir'nah who comprehended what the usuri meant.

"Could we not join together as one clan?" the boy asked.

Obi shook his head. "If there is one clan who would always be disobedient, there will always be war with that clan. It is not acceptable for that to last for generations. We will have that war now, and it will be settled. The clans must be united in following the Law for there to be peace on the plain."

Ilena looked to the youth again. "Have you understood what has been said?" she asked him.

He hesitated, then said, "It is a sudden separating out of clans and a clan war based on the willingness of each person to follow the new High Clan Head?" Obi and Ilena nodded. "Will those who have said they will be obedient also be required to fight for that Clan Head as his clan warriors?"

Ilena shook her head. "Does the servant fight with the bondsmen? Until the time of Chaos is over, all of the clans are servant to the High Lord. After the time of Change, then we will see."

Obi waited for any further questions, then said, "Let us have each decide who will stay and who will go. ...It might be easiest to have you move to opposite sides of the clearing. Those who will choose to stay and be obedient, go to your left, the side of wisdom. Those who will go and fight to not have to follow the new High Lord of Tarc, go to your right, the side of battle. As you are still deciding, stay in the center. If you need further wisdom once the first division is done, and are not able to choose, we will discuss again."

Ilena told the youngest to all go to their left, and several of the women collected them and moved them that way. The usuri stood and spoke with the Kir'nah specifically to help them make a decision for this day, having understood Ilena's meaning when she said that they were still young enough to learn right thinking even if they had been warped by the wrong-thinking. Also, they knew the hearts of their students and could advise them more clearly.


	16. Preparing for The Hunt

**CHAPTER 16 Preparing for The Hunt**

While many of the people in the Saddle Clan chose obedience, there were a number who chose to fight. A subset, who initially requested clarification, moved against them also. These asked to understand more clearly what had been meant by both Obi and Ilena being set over all of Tarc by the High Lord. When it was explained that it would be always as they saw it that day in front of them, those who found it abhorrent to have a woman in a position of power moved to fight against the High Lord. Several who had chosen obedience also paused to reconsider. Obi and Ilena sat quietly.

Ilena said calmly, "Whether you can accept me or not is irrelevant. You will be obedient or not to the word of the High Lord. If the High Lord has set as his Left Hand Second of Tarc a woman who is married to his Right Hand Second of Tarc what is that to you? If he has set as his Right Hand Second of Wilant a woman who is married to his Left Hand Second of Wilant what is that to you? He has said that Obi and I will both sit at the head to see his will is done in Tarc and we will obey. Choose and we will return to the Marluk'nak'.

The Naluk's Usuri stood and addressed the people again. "Remember the words of the High Lord that I said to you on the matter. Because the Naluk' loves the clans of Tarc and understands Wisdom, we are not already a dead people, but have been only subdued. Because the Marluk' is Balance he is also needed and together they stand to right the imbalance that was brought on us by the former clan head. If you will not be obedient to the High Lord and obey them both, then you choose the banishment of the disobedient. Please listen to wisdom and walk rightly." He slowly sat back down, his old frame not allowing it to be easy.

More people made their decisions, until finally they were divided. In the Saddle Clan, the majority sat on the side of Wisdom, with all of the very young and the women on that side. Obi nodded. "Those of you who have chosen the sword to defend the thinking that is within you, go and collect what you will. When the High Lord says it is the right time our Children will go with you to the herd. Call your horses and ride. The Hunt will come in the High Lord's time."

"Will you leave us bladeless?" one asked.

"No. But you will not receive a blade until you are leaving, and if you lift it during the time of peace, you will be cut down immediately. Your blades are to remain sheathed until the Hunt appears in your eyes."

Those who had chosen the sword left for their tents and returned ten minutes later with what effects they prefered to take with them. Some of them looked at their wives. Obi shook his head. "If you love your wife, reconsider your choice, that perhaps you haven't fully considered the proper balance and wisdom. Each life is precious, each back has a task to perform in life. To throw that life way for the hardness of your hearts is not wisdom, but if you will choose it, we will not make you stay."

The men who had chosen it shook their heads and stood ready. Obi nodded and rose to his feet. He offered his hand to Ilena and helped her to stand as well.. "Those of you who have chosen obedience will remain in the clan tents until after the Hunt and the Change is completed in the Marluk'nak'. We will leave some of our Children here to guard you as the bondsmen of the clan.

Obi and Ilena stopped briefly in the Saddle Clan Head tent. There, they changed clothing from the Tarc clothes of the morning to the black formals of Zen's personal knights, making sure their blades were properly and tightly fastened. Under their shirts they wore the heavy leather corsets to protect them in case there was disobedience within the tents this day, and on their feet they wore the reinforced Tarc boots for when they rode on the Hunt.

-o-o-o-

The Snake Clan Head walked out of the Marluk'nak' angry and cold. The previous High Lord had been taken and judged, but that did not mean that the goal needed to be left languishing. Not when he could pick it up and become the new High Lord. He knew the history that had been handed down to both him and to the previous Saddle Clan Head. It had been not only the white horsed men who had made them lose in the end those seven generations past, it had been the clan council that had punished that Head Clan Head, the High Lord of Tarc, and made his clan to be broken in half. The anger and bitterness against the Marluk'nak' council had been handed down through the generations to the sons. The Saddle Clan Head of this generation had found a way to earn the rightful title back. The Snake Clan Head had allied with him, willing to see if his plan would work.

That half was removed again this morning, but this half...this half would make the clan council pay and break it. All of the clans would become the Snake clan and there would be no more vote to say against him. Then they would obey him and go into Wilant and take for themselves the water, wood, and grasses that would make them all fat, and the people of the land would serve them as well.

He would also take for himself the woman who the previous High Lord had said was the Naluk'. He hadn't been so sure using her had been a good idea. To use a woman not of Tarc to bring Wilant to its knees was not the Tarc way. But she was certainly beautiful and strong. It would be unwise to waste that gift from the previous High Lord. The new High Lord licked his lips. He would be willing to sacrifice even his first wife in order to gain that one. Enough people believed she was the Naluk' now that it would be well worth it, and she did not know about him. She had not been taught to hate him. She'd proven she was obedient in all things, including coming angry and wanting to kill the previous High Lord. That suited the new High Lord. She'd fulfilled his wishes. She would be obedient to him.

As he and his men walked to their tents, he whispered to them his plan. Their own would not been needed, not when they were going to have the entire rest of the clans as their own for slaves and women. They could be convinced into being willing to give themselves a sacrifice so that it could look like the strange usurpers who were only Wilant dogs had done it, angering the remaining clans against them. He argued with his men that though they had heard the youth speak, that didn't mean he was telling the truth. And if he was the High Lord of Wilant...well he had come in of himself to meet their own wrath, to be caught in their own snare. He reminded them that their own swords had hewn down five of the supposed Children of the Goddess of Wisdom, making obvious their mortality and weakness that couldn't match the strength of even one sword of Tarc. He used as evidence the words of their spies who said they were weak and not large enough in number to fight back. With these and many other soothing and pleasing words he won his bondsmen and Seconds to his plan.

When they arrived at their encampment, he sent his bondsmen into each tent to search out the servants, women, children - all the clan. They slipped away and he went cautiously towards the central tents. They had only seen two patrols of the Children of Chaos on their way to their encampment. His clan head marker had been read and they'd been allowed to pass unhindered. He'd been hard pressed to keep his blade sheathed. They were not part of the peace requirement, but were interlopers, unwanted, worthy of death. He'd refrained, though. It was wisdom to wait.

Two of his bondsmen who had been sent returned and whispered that none of the tents had occupants. It was unusual, but considering the rumors had been spread about the Marluk'nak' encampment that the clans should stay within their tents, perhaps they'd all gathered in the central area. He'd sent his bondsmen to the outer parts of the tents first to kill in the tents concentrically until they all met up in the middle. Even if there weren't any in the tents, they would all end up surrounding the clan as a whole and none would get away.

When they arrived at the central area, they did indeed find all the clan assembled. Surrounding them were Children of Chaos. The Snake Clan Head scowled and put his hand on his sword. "What right have you to enter my tents and take my clan from me?" he called to them. His men also went into battle wary states, readying to draw their swords. In his heart he was overjoyed. Here he would be able to do both - say the dogs had killed his clan and kill some at the same time to show the proof. His bondsmen wouldn't let any remain alive.

"Not take your clan. We have been sent by the High Lord of Tarc to see that you are obedient to his words. We have gathered your clan so you can hear their words of wisdom and each can choose obedience or the sword."

"You have rather gathered them to see to their death," he accused. "There is no man from the south that would see anything other than the death of the clans."

"Why would we wish for the death of the clans when the Naluk' has come begging for them to be spared?" he was asked. "Or did you return to your clan already in your heart disobedient, unwilling to tell your clanspeople that the High Lord has come and claimed all of Tarc as his? Were you going to not tell them that each of them gets to choose whether to listen to right thinking and live in wisdom and peace after the time of Chaos and Change?"

The Snake Clan Head ground his teeth. The one speaking was taller than him with dark hair. "You've said it. How can I then be disobedient?" He was bitter in voice, but he could see now that at least half of his bondsmen had arrived around the center. He glanced at his Seconds who were near him and with him they began to slide their swords from their sheaths. "You act as if you were the Clan Head," he snarled at the man who'd been talking with him. "And you and your men stand as if you've stolen my clan from me. That cannot go unanswered. Defend yourselves, if you can. We've seen you bleed and die."

He was answered with a purr. "Yes, you have, haven't you?" There was the sound of metal within that group as well, and his heart leapt with the sense of victory he felt. They were as willing as he to see they died. "You killed our brothers, and threatened our Clan Head and the heart of our Queen. Isn't there already blood between us that needs answering?"

"Will you break the oath of the High Lord?" the Snake Clan Head said loftily. "He has promised those who will be disobedient can choose that as well and leave freely to defend themselves in their strength during the Hunt. Who knows but that he and all his men will lay bleeding and dying on the field as well, with only me to take his place in the end?"

"You?" it was thrown back at him. "No," it was full of deadly malice, "you angered the Naluk' when you killed her Children and threatened her spouse. Your clan lost any right to the mercy that day. From that day the Hunt has been pointed at the Snake Clan. See you to yourselves." There was a sudden whirlwind and his bondsmen were falling to the ground. Even he received a wound to his arm. The Snake Clan Head dropped into a crouch, his sword out, his eyes narrowed. As soon as the whirlwind ended he was moving forward, his Seconds at his side, and all the still standing bondsmen as well. When they reached a person, their blades swung, regardless of who it was. Their goal was to make it look like the Children of Chaos had done it all.

When the Snake Clan Head reached the opposite side from where he'd begun, he turned around and looked for a new path through. What he saw made him pause. Even though his men were making their way through, the Children of Chaos were dying to defend his own clan, the noncombatants. It confused him slightly, then angered him. None of his own would live to say who it was that had killed them. He called to his men to return and act again, and they did, but in a lesser number than before. Still their strength was greater and again they reached the opposing side, the blood of clan and enemy both on their swords.

As he reached the outer edge again, he was about to turn when a sudden blade rose up before him. And behind that one were many more. He swore and deflected the blade. His sword swing was blocked and another attacked. He leapt back to disengage and looked around quickly. Coming in now were the tall bondsmen of the High Lord of Wilant with the swords that had a longer reach than his own. Stepping quickly to his left he called for his Seconds. They were by his side quickly and they cut their way through to escape towards an opening in the tents that would lead them to the plains. He bent down just outside the central area and pulled hard on a cloak of the Children of Chaos, tearing it off the dead body. His Seconds did the same, then they were running, slamming swords in sheaths, wrapping in the cloaks and pulling the hoods over their heads. In this way they escaped to the edge of the encampment. His anger rose even more when he saw the other half of his bondsmen had been killed before they'd even reached the center of the encampment. Before blood was drawn there, it had been drawn by the dogs in the outer tents. He cursed and swore he would have his revenge, and the Marluk' and High Lord of Wilant would die and the Naluk' would be his, made to rebuild the Snake Clan with her own body.

When the Snake Clan Head had caught his breath, he gave a soft whistle and moved the hood of his cloak enough his marker showed. Soon another twelve of his bondsmen appeared. Three others had on the cloaks of the Children of Chaos. They also showed their markers, as his Seconds did, or they would have all died. "Come, our requirement is still not met. We will make all the clans hate the High Lord of Wilant. We can go into the tents where they have been told to hide and kill without them knowing who has done it. And if we who are cloaked allow them to see us as we leave, they will think it was the Children of Chaos that has done it. Then we can seek out the High Lord of Wilant and remove his head while the clans fight his men. In this way we will subdue our enemy and become the Head Clan. We will make them pay in this way for the deaths of the clansmen at their hands."

His men all gripped their swords and agreed with their smiles of death. Silently they ghosted around the outer edge of the encampment, but still within the tents so their movements wouldn't be seen from the plains where the fog had been that morning. They knew the grass held eyes and death. The twenty-five who'd been sent and found dead had said it.

-o-o-o-

The Wilant patrol leader that had heard the clashing in the tents of the clan looked around at the people in the central clearing. He finally caught sight of a braided head inside a green-gold cloak. He strode up and grabbed the head and looked at the marker. It was of the New Moon. "What's gone on here?" he demanded. Only those who wore these larger markers, and a few others of Ilena's people had learned Tarc. It wasn't useful for him to talk to anyone of Tarc, but this one would have known what was said to begin the battle.

His hand was shaken off the head, but otherwise the man didn't move, only continued clutching his side and belly. "You want me to tell you now or after I'm dead?" was growled at him. "Those curved swords are wicked and they were killing everyone, clansman or not. We jumped in to defend the noncombatants." The man on the ground winced and his breath didn't sound good at all. "Cursed clan. Snake's were the one that killed the first five, when Master Obi had to run. They turned on their own. Damn Snakes."

"It wasn't you egging them on?" the patrol leader was pretty sure the nightwalker would have.

"And have the Queen kill me?" was spat at him. *Gah* The nightwalker coughed up blood and the patrol leader waved to his junior. "Go fetch healers and send over the field medic." Each patrol had one for this war, even if it was quickly learned at the garrison this last month. "We need to keep this one alive." The medic was there quickly.

While the nightwalker was tended to, the patrol leader looked around again. He walked away and carefully looked through the bodies and people strewn around the clearing. Every wound on a clansperson was a sword wound, save those who had swords in their hands. Then the wounds were the signature wounds of the nightwalkers - assassin blades, thrown knives, stab wounds for the most part, a few slicing wounds at the jugular. The nightwalkers had actually done a fairly decent job it looked like. There were a lot of sword-wielding Tarc on the ground, all considered.

Suddenly he bent down and looked closer at one of the bodies, then stood and called out, "Hey, any of you nightwalkers know what all of you look like? This one looks like it should be one of yours but he doesn't have his cloak."

That got the attention of a lot of eyes. Two rose and made their way over. It looked like the Tarc had given about as good as they'd gotten. He didn't see any unwounded of those still sitting up. The two looked at the body he was standing next to and they growled. "He's one of ours. We'll search through and see if any other cloaks are missing, but that means some got away and are hiding."

The patrol leader nodded and headed back to his men. Finding a private, he gave orders for more medical help to be sent for, as well as to pass on the message to the patrols, inside and out, that there were escaped clansmen that were armed and dangerous. He walked back over to the first nightwalker. He was tightly bandaged about the middle, though the blood looked like it was still seeping somewhat. "What's your name?"

"Danel."

"You can talk to the Regent and Director in the code, too, right?" Danel nodded. "Have you reported yet?"

Danel shook his head. "Waiting for the numbers, and was too busy not dying before that."

The patrol leader could understand that. Danel coughed again, rolling to the side to get the blood out of his lungs and mouth. He looked away until Danel was recovered. Sliced lungs weren't something they could heal with medicine well. It took time, if it wasn't so deep or high as to take out the lung entirely. "Did you get the 'you'll live' or the 'good luck'?" he asked.

Danel grimaced. "Fortunate."

"Still hurts like hell," he commiserated. Danel nodded, trying to not breathe too deeply.

About the same time the two nightwalkers arrived with their report, the medical attention was completed and one of his own came with their own report. The patrol leader nodded at the nightwalkers first. "Six cloaks are gone, all off the dead. Five more are likely mortally wounded. The rest to a man are wounded, for the total of fifty."

The patrol leader blinked. "Only eleven out of fifty?"

His own man nodded. "Most of the wounds are pretty deep, though. Those swords are wicked, and the strength behind them fierce. They were aiming to kill. Every sword that touched a non-combatant did kill."

He nodded. "I did see that. And that every non-combatant was killed by a Tarc sword. How many Tarc survivors?"

There was silence for a moment, then, "None."

He was utterly astonished. " _None?_ " A nod. "Aren't clans like...four hundred people with the non-combatants? And we can only hope only a few fighters made it out?"

"Missus Ilena says they'll keep fighting until there's none left sometimes." Daniel paused and looked thoughtful. "You might see if some of the non-combatants killed themselves. They're not allowed swords, but they do have blades." His look fell. "But we'd gathered them to hear the law. They weren't able to escape as circled as they were. We couldn't get inside to help them the first run through and they cut through us real fast as if they didn't care so much about us. Most of our fighting was as they came out the other side. They went back in again, cutting through a second time before you got here. Their hundred to our fifty it took a while, though we took some out beforehand as they rushed us."

He nodded. He'd seen the ones on the way in with thrown weapons piercing them, and some of the weapons piercing the sides of the tents. "Alright. I'll send that report, but send it on by code so we can get people watching for them faster." Danel nodded and they sent their respective reports on. The patrol leader had his men collect up the nightwalkers who had died and take them out to the outer edge of the encampment where they were collected by nightwalkers on the plains to transport to a preplanned location. When his men returned, they helped get the wounded nightwalkers up and moving that direction as well. The rule had been that the Tarc weren't to see they were killable or even woundable, save the ones that died themselves to not tell the tale. In the end, it was almost better the entire clan had died for that one reason. Until the Tarc were well in hand, Wilant couldn't show any weakness. And that made it even more important to catch the few remaining ones.

-o-o-o-

Barakka sighed to himself. His group of nightwalkers were disgruntled to know they weren't going to get to go against the Snake clan. Danel had won that throw of the dice. Barakka had told him to be sure to call on them if he needed them, and even if they didn't. When the word came out the Snake Clan Head had been the only to vote against Mister Obi, that hadn't been a surprise at all. Hearing that the clan he was assigned to himself was an 'abstention' had been irritating. He didn't know if that meant they were going to be war-like or just difficult like Missus Ilena was difficult.

That word meant it was time to do more than patrol, though. It was time to go gather the clan to receive the words of the Regent so they could decide if they were going to die or live. Barakka would be just as happy if they died. It meant work that was useful and pleasant enough. Babysitting wasn't so much. He had two-thirds of his men move to circle the encampment of the Grouse clan on the outside, to prevent anyone from leaving. Then he went with the other third into the middle until he reached the clear open area he'd been told about. He whistled the sound Missus Ilena had taught them all, in a rather bored way, then waited to see if they would bother to be obedient.

"Who are you, to call us as if the Clan Head?" Barakka sighed. In Clarines, those were posturing words between nightwalkers of different Houses. Really, it was disappointing to learn that the clans of Tarc weren't any different - at least the ones who had heads that liked to 'abstain'. He wondered if Missus Ilena was as much a nightwalker as a true princess because of her time lived in Tarc, then remembered that he'd been one of the ones to teach it to her at Farmor. He was rather proud of the fact she'd learned her lessons so well.

"One of the Right Hand Seconds of the Moon Clans Head, Left Hand Second to the High Lord of Wilant and the new Lord of Tarc. Your old clan head and his council should be here shortly to tell all of you what's been going on the Marluk'nak'. We've been asked to come first and get you all gathered and ready to hear his words."

The man in front of him thought about that for a while, 'reading' the metal disks braided in Barakka's hair. He actually liked them and was going to see if Missus Ilena would let him keep them...though the spot on his head that was still growing in was hard to put the proper braid in and she'd been rather dismayed until she'd just shrugged and 'moved them all down'. Seeing that now, the person in front him put on a confused look. "It was a punishment," he said in his bored tone. "The markers are still correct. There aren't any missing." It was nice that Missus Ilena knew what to tell them to say. These people might be similar, but there were enough differences that only she knew what they should be doing. "Happy yet? We need to get everyone gathered."

"I don't recognize -"

"Of course you don't. As I said he's supposed to come explain it all. All I can tell you is that all of the clans of Tarc are now subdued and there is one clan head and it isn't the Saddle Clan Head, who was subdued last night. We are here as a Second and bondsmen to see that orders are followed and everyone is kept safe." He tipped his head. "So...hop to it. If they're going to continue to refuse me, at least they'll do what you want, I would think. ...At the very least you could give in to your curiosity?"

"It was the all-clan signal."

"Yes." Barakka folded his arms and waited. The stubborn man in front of him finally made a motion and people started coming out from the tents. Some melted away, but when they returned with more people, Barakka relaxed just a little. He and the men with him melted back against one of the tents, thought not so close they could be knifed from within.

By the time everyone seemed to be gathered another set of people began to arrive from towards the center of the Marluk'nak'. Again the suspicious look and the accusation. "What have you to do with my clan?"

"You're the Grouse Clan Head, then," Barakka nodded, seeing the large marker. "I'm one of the Right Hand Seconds of the Moon Clans Head, sent by the High Lord to see that this clan is properly obedient to his words. We'll just stand here quiet-like while you do what you're going to do."

"How can anyone make a wise decision for themselves if you will stand here to ensure obedience?" The narrow eyes judged him.

Barakka shook his head. "How will the High Lord know he's been properly obeyed if you will speak in secret? Some of us don't mind the Hunt, you know. We're just as happy to have as many as want join in on the side of disobedience."

Just the barest hint of a smile. "Spoken like a true Right Hand. Very well." The Grouse Clan Head swept on by him and went to stand before the gathered clan to talk to his clan. "The Saddle Clan Head has been overtaken and his clan taken by the new Sleeping Cat Clan Head and his wife, the Moon Clans Head." Barakka got suspicious dark looks. "They look very much like the legends, actually, particularly the High Lord." The looks went to the Grouse Clan Head, though changing to looks of surprise. He had a peculiar ironic look on his face. "They are all claiming the position of Clan Head, but not forcing that we accept them as full Tarc clan heads. Rather they want us to acknowledge that before coming here they are already clan heads in their own lands."

He motioned and everyone sat, except his two Seconds. He told everyone the summary of what had happened in the Marluk'nak' that morning, and that he'd abstained from voting. "If they are already clan heads, then what point is there for us to even vote on it? We can't know unless we have seen it with our own eyes, for all that there were the witnesses to it."

Barakka shifted with a small snort. The Grouse Clan Head looked at him with an upraised eyebrow. "You'll nitpick the fine details, and go against your own Traditions? Nine witnesses wasn't enough?"

"They were all witnesses from your own lands. What good is that to the men of Tarc?"

Barakka shook his head. "The P'rathna who taught me to speak your language is a man of Tarc the same as yourself. Wasn't he there with the other P'rathna to witness? They both walked Wilant with the High Lord of Wilant and Missus Ilena, arriving at the border between our lands together with them. I witnessed their arrival, so can at least give you that much, even if you won't choose to believe it, apparently."

"And did they really witness all the rest?" the Grouse Clan Head asked.

"Well, that depends on what all the rest is, doesn't it?" Barakka answered calmly.

"Are there really more than two thousand in the Sleeping Cat Clan?"

"Of course. There's that much in just one city out of two that are large, and probably that much across the rest of the northern half of Wilant. So that would make it at least six thousand, though I doubt a full number has ever been counted. The P'rathna came from one of the cities and lived among the clan members, since they were kept safely in Wilant by them."

"And more than one thousand of the clan is here in Tarc?"

"Yes."

The clan head pursed his lips. "And the Moon Clans are twice as large?"

"Yes."

"And the Head Clan's count?"

"Probably four times that or more?"

"And is that all?"

Barakka scratched his head. "Well, I don't know what you're asking, I guess, but if you want to know if that's all that would show up if it came to a full on war between Clarines and Tarc, then no. The King would bring that much just in soldiers, so much it would look like a flood and nothing would stand after that, probably not even the grass. Missus Ilena's trying to prevent that by bringing just the High Lord of Wilant with her. She has a soft spot for you guys for some reason." He understood it. She had a soft spot for him and all those with him, after all. He just didn't think these appreciated it. He shrugged. "You don't know her, though, so if you want to die instead, that's your skin."

"What strength does a woman have?"

Barakka blinked at the clan head, then laughed, hearty and long. He finally wiped the tearing from the corner of his eye. "See these scars on my face?" The clan head nodded. "Every last one of 'em's from her, just to keep me an' mine tamed. We've gotten so I make her give me one every time she stops by to visit, just so I can have another reminder she cares."

"You just let her do it?"

Barakka was suddenly holding a knife at the throat of the clan head, angry. "If I did that, what strength would she have to rule over any of us? I make her earn the right to blood my face. Every. Time. I lost my hair the last time because the King showed up and wouldn't let her fight me. He's taken over as the top. It's only okay because he brought her back from where she'd been lost for so long."

"The same King?" was asked.

Barakka shook his head and eased back just a little, remembering he wasn't supposed to draw blood, and really not supposed to draw the blade either. "Naw, the Sleeping Cat Clan Head. He protects her, though she doesn't need it." He walked back to where he'd come from, putting his blade away. He stood quietly with his arms folded again, waiting.

The Grouse Clan Head continued to look at him for a bit, then turned back to his clan. "I'm not partial to death, and would rather not lose any of you either. It was worth allying with the Saddle Clan Head while he was the strongest in the plains. As he is as good as dead now, I don't see a reason not to choose the Change. The High Lord of Wilant has said he'll listen to reason in the Marluk'nak', which is more than the Saddle Clan Head was willing to do. The order is to allow each of you to choose for yourselves, so you may, but that is where I stand." He looked over the clan. "We'll sit here until they call us back. If you decide you would rather fight against the Change and participate in the Chaos and the Hunt, give yourselves to these," he waved towards Barakka. "I'm sure they'll be happy to tell you where to go and what to do to spill your blood, or theirs."

The Grouse Clan Head turned to a slave and demanded seating. Three slaves entered the tent behind Barakka and returned carrying armloads of pillows. Barakka waited. None of the rest of the clan moved much, then suddenly he froze. "Damn," he whispered. "Hey, Grouse Clan Head," he got the other man's attention, "what happens when a Clan Head kills all his own non-combatants? Is that allowed to go unpunished by the rest of you?"

"Your are joking with me," the sound of the clan head's voice was very dangerous.

"No," Barakka said. "My brother Second has just reported that the Snake Clan Head and his bondsmen arrived, the same as you, then drew swords and cut through the waiting clan members, twice, before being chased off by the High Lord's bondsmen, the ones who survived anyway, since my brother and his men did what they could to defend his own clan from him. Apparently none of the noncombatants survived, even still." He tipped his head listening, then added, "We've been put on alert to watch for them to show up in the other tents. They haven't tried to flee to the plain yet."

While the Grouse clan chewed on that, he sent out word to his outlying guards to double up, but also to scout - just enough left to guard well enough, pulling in a few rounds of tents to become ambushers. When he looked back at the clan head, he was being looked at curiously, though that look went away smoothly.

"If we weren't slaves of the High Lord we would hunt them and remove their clan and purge the name. Slaves can't lift a weapon, I'm sure you've learned."

"I have," Barakka answered dryly. "But that's okay. The Snake Clan Head lost the mercy of Missus Ilena when Mister Obi's life was threatened by them when he walked into the council tent for his testing. I'm sure she's looking for an excuse to take him out herself. He's just handily given her one. That is if Mister Obi doesn't do it for her." He settled back down and listened for the cry to go up that the Tarc had been found.

"That is a clan full of madness," the Second sitting to the left hand of the Grouse Clan said quietly to his clan head. The Clan Head nodded agreement.

-o-o-o-

Liam calmly took his group of nightwalkers to the Mouse Clan tents. He had them stay at the outskirts of the encampment while he walked alone to the center. His men would follow the clanspeople in, making sure the tents were empty on the way. In the central clearing, which already had a few people in it who looked at him curiously, he whistled to call all the clan out for full council. The people in the clearing looked at him like he was either a ghost or mad, but as the people from the outer tents arrived and entered the clearing, they began to gather up. When he received the word, by code, that all the tents were empty, he sent his men to scatter throughout the tents, to stay hidden. One of them was enough, surely, to watch over the clan.

They stayed there quietly until they could hear voices of men approaching. Eyes from the clan went towards the sound. When the group arrived at the center, the lead man paused just a second, then continued into the clearing. He looked at Liam, then ignored him. "The Saddle Clan Head has fallen to his own weakness, and brought upon the clans the shame of being taken by outsiders. We are being given this time to come to decisions as to if we will believe they are here to follow our own traditions and law or if they are only moving their mouths. So far, they have asked us to put aside our traditions, particularly those of the proper place of women, and of who we will accept as a true person of Tarc. There is no way to verify their words, though they have brought their own witnesses to conveniently support their cause. We have been threatened with death if we will not bow our heads to their right to become the heads of all Tarc, yet they have said we may leave."

He looked around at his clan. "The swords and arms of the Tarc bondsmen are sharp and strong. They are untested. Though tall, they do not have the stout strength we and our horses carry. They will keep us away from our grazing grounds for another week to tell us what our Law will be, when they have not grown up with the Law to understand it properly from the beginning. Who is a man not of Tarc to judge our Law for us? For the High Lord of Wilant is just that, a young man barely a Manak' who has not had the years to learn to judge wisely, and from a place unknown to us and that we do not need to go to."

"They have ordered us to allow each member of the clan to vote to choose what they will do with the wisdom that is in them. I have no problem with any of you choosing that. If you want to stay and lick the boots of a stranger, I won't make you come with us, but I will take all of you who will remain strong clansmen and women and we will go home to our grazing grounds."

Liam stepped up at that. "Mouse Clan Head, you tell them wrongly, not telling them the whole of what they need to know." He was scowled at. "Any who leave at the time of the division are fair game to the Hunt. You and your clan will not be left alone. If you will not accept that we have come because of your own lore, what is that to us? We don't believe it either. We have come conquering because the Saddle Clan Head began the war. Why should we not see it ended to his own detriment when we did not provoke it to begin with?"

The Mouse Clan Head was still scowling. "If he has made a declaration of war with your clans, then it is a clan war between his clan and yours, not against the whole of Tarc. The Saddle Clan Head has been subdued, so is the war not already over? Why should we stay and be brought under subjugation when we were not party to it to begin with?"

"Because you were," Liam said calmly. "And because, as you say, we are not a Tarc clan. We are another nation. When a nation goes to war against a nation, one of the nations will be subjugated in entirety. This is what the High Lord of Wilant was trying to explain the Saddle Clan Head had done to all the clans of Tarc. In his error, he brought upon all of the clans a price to pay, not just his own."

With an impatient gesture, the clan head turned away. "Such is not the way of Tarc. We will not stay. Your war is ended and we are not party to it. The Marluk'nak' week is over and it is time to return our horses to the grazing grounds for the winter. Staying another week for the madness you bring from your own land is not wisdom when I have a clan to see to." He looked at his clan. "Gather your things. We will go when we are given the signal."

Liam was saddened by the stubborn reasoning of the clan lord. He looked at the rest of the clan. "Any of you who doubt your clan lord, and think that even this can be a fulfilment of a warning given many generations ago, let me encourage you to remain. The High Lord of Wilant has given the order that you are not to be punished for choosing either side until the time of the Hunt, when those who have chosen disobedience will be found by the bondsmen and treated as runaway slaves. Please do not die. At least remain this week to hear the words of Wisdom the High Lord of Wilant will offer so that the clans may live in proper peace again."

"We have already been living in peace, and without the Saddle Clan Head to complicate matters, it will be all the easier." The clan head would not be swayed. "But any who want to stay, as I've said, you are free to stay and be slaves of the High Lord of Wilant."

Liam shook his head, but couldn't say anything. He stepped back and observed, telling the nightwalkers in the tents to fall back to encircle the encampment but not to interfere with them gathering their things if that was what they wanted to do. When the word of the massacre in the tents of the Snake Clan came to him, the Mouse Clan was already in their tents packing. He set the nightwalkers to proper positions to protect and defend, and sent what few he could afford to help with the search, but he didn't warn the clan. They were already deaf and too hardened to gain proper understanding.

-o-o-o-

Petroi stood in the center of the Star clan tents, listening to a woman roundly brow beating the Clan Head. It was the first he'd ever seen it for all the times he'd visited Tarc. And the Clan Head was backing down, an even greater surprise. Sadly, she was arguing for the case that the Clan Head and his men should allow everyone to choose, but she didn't care one way or the other which way anyone chose. He would have rather, for Princess Ilena's sake, that someone argued for the sake of everyone to stay and live. In the end, it looked like the decision was that the Clan Head, his Seconds, and most of the bondsmen, and a few of the male servants, were going to reject the Regent's offer to help them resolve the difficulties the Saddle Clan Head had brought upon the clans.

When the word came of the betrayal of the Snake Clan to themselves, his heart was heavy. This clan had debated long enough everyone was still present in the circle, but it looked like they were done. He stepped forward. "Those who will go may go and collect what you will, then return here. The rest of you will stay here so we, the bondsmen of the High Lord of Wilant, may continue to properly protect you until we receive the next order. We will not be held accountable for what will happen to you if you are disobedient to the will of the High Lord of Wilant." He was relieved that they at least this much would listen to him, though perhaps the woman who had argued set the tone for that obedience. She didn't look inclined to move at all. It came across as rather laziness than obedience.

He turned away, not impressed, and asked his men if any had seen the fleeing Snake Clan members. They returned they had not, but six began tracking right away, and reported back that they had passed through the outer ring of tents, and the estimate was ten to fifteen men. That word was passed on through all the nightwalkers. They were given orders to not engage unless the Snake Clan began to attack others until enough of the nightwalkers were gathered to be able to be effective against them. Petroi nodded. With that many clansmen, including the Clan Head and Seconds, they were a formidable group.

-o-o-o-

Thayne's responsibility was the Cloud clan. They were one of the clans that had sided against the Saddle Clan Head, and their clan head had argued that they didn't need to stay, but his Seconds were undecided, and the wiser members of the council encouraged them to stay. Surely the time until the Change was short, would bring differences but nothing as bad as what the Saddle Clan Head had wrought, and waiting would not harm them as much as leaving to be hunted would. In the end, he decided the clan head was a bonehead who'd inherited the clan but really had no idea how to lead. The clan would stay, but not because of the clan head. He politely informed the clan head he was also able to choose to leave on his own, if that was wisdom to him. He was refused. Power held sway, or something.

When the word came of the deaths, then that the murderers were coming his way, he immediately ordered his men on the outward side of the encampment to fade away and track and set up an ambush where it seemed best. The men not involved in the operation were to close up ranks closer to the center to protect the Cloud clan, and themselves. Rather soon, the cry went up they'd been seen, heading towards the Wind clan, where Marcus was in charge. Henry was in the next clan over, the Halter clan. Together the three of them conferenced with their men on the outer boundary. Knowing that Master Zen had last been on the direct south side, where the Snake clan was headed with nothing else to kill on the way, they set up a large number of men to intercept between the Wind and Halter clans. Word came on the wind that the King and Queen were coming to see to it as well.

 _We've taken Zen to the Regent's tent,_ came from Mitsuhide, and Thayne relaxed. They could work without worrying. Probably Zen would have wanted to stay and defend himself, but if they'd been able to talk him into protecting himself first, that was far better. Really, the Tarc, even on foot, were not to be taken lightly. Every nightwalker in the Snake clan on guard had been wounded after all. It wouldn't be an easy fight.

-o-o-o-

Ilena and Obi were ghosting through the center of the Marluk'nak', moving quickly. They were already at the inner ring of tents when Thayne, Marcus and Henry began their strategy orders. Once they heard Zen was safely away, Obi opened his mouth and sang in a sorrowful tone the code of the Department of Intelligence. _Sing my Children. Mourn your fallen brothers. Let the mournful sound fill the ears of the dogs that have done it until they tremble in fear_. He led Ilena towards where they were setting up the ambush. The Children took up the singing, each their own words and code, understanding the psychological effect it would have.

 _Those who have eyes on them, only, change your song to anger_. He changed their path slightly to match the tone changes. _Alternate who sings to bring them to confusion. When they are close to the ambush site we will lure them out with the temptation of more cloaks. Continue to sing when they appear so they may know who they have angered and sorrowed._

He and Ilena entered the cooking area of the Halter clan, where the ambush was being set. It was the second largest open area, though they would have to work around the fires and try not to set the tents flaming. The other nightwalkers in the area, still singing mournfully gathered around them. The angry song was getting closer to them as it swirled back and forth from person to person.

Three...five burst into the clearing chasing the Children who ran up to the ones around Obi and Ilena and spun around and faced the Clansmen. Ilena was silent and her face was cold stone. Obi's had gone so dark no light came from his eyes at all, and all their faces offered was death. Obi quickly read the markers. No Seconds in this group. "Now!"

"Fight!" roared the Children around them and they all sprang forward, thrown weapons flying ahead of them. Then they swarmed the five in front of them, and the cooking area was suddenly filled with the sounds of fighting. This time, with the enemy on the ground, they were able to fight in their way. Attacks meant to maim and seriously injure were the most common for Houses, since most territorial battles were posturing, but they knew death techniques. They were assassins after all. _Leave two injured_. Obi reminded everyone, both present and battling around the tents. _Queen's orders_.

 _Dead. Dead. Dead. Injured. Injured. Incoming_. They turned to face the incoming and regrouped quickly. From outside, they heard: _Dead. Dead. Dead. … Dead_. The count continued but it was time to work inside again. When there were no more to kill, they pulled up and blinked, returning to the present. Obi went back in his memory and counted. _Where are the last two?_

 _This way_. A new song started and they ran that way. It was a Second and the Snake Clan Head. Obi wasn't surprised. The Second was holding his own pretty decently against three Children. The Clan Head was withstanding four with wide swings of his sword that flashed around his head.

 _Back off_ , he said to the Children around the Second. He dropped a throwing dagger into his hand, took his next two steps skipping just a little left, like starting a dance, then threw the dagger. It sunk into the Second's neck, just below the ear, and blood started pouring out over it. He had hit the vein to the brain. The Second dropped just as the clang of metal on metal came from the Clan Head. He turned just in time to see the Clan Head slumping. Ilena's sword had interrupted the Clan Head's sword and in that moment of openness he'd taken three of the four knives. Two in the neck and one thrown one in the eye.

Obi walked up to the Second. "Sorry to take your kill," he said to his men, retrieving his knife carefully so the spray of blood didn't get on him when the blade came out of the neck. He shaved the Second's braid and marker off the Second with the same knife, then cleaned it on the man's horsehair jacket. _Collect the cloaks. Don't let the Tarcs touch them. We're done_. The songs of the Children fell silent. He walked back to Ilena who was claiming the Clan Head marker. Obi put one arm around her middle when she stood and kissed her temple. "Keep it and wear it, then we'll each have one." His voice was still dangerous, but then so was she. Only the King could have dared touch her in her current state, and he himself was still in that same dangerous state.

Obi kept hold of her as he led the rest back to the cooking fires and the two injured. All of the Children moved back away from the two injured, whom they had tied with ropes so they couldn't move. Ilena looked at them quietly from a distance, then turned to him and reached up her closer hand to pull his head down to her. She kissed him passionately, yet tenderly, and he returned it, consoling her grief, mirroring her sorrow. When she broke away, she looked at him with a face that was stone but no longer cold, and sorrow resided in her eyes. She stepped away from him, their hands releasing each other slowly, his from around her waist, hers from his neck. She stared at him a moment longer, he nodded, and she turned and glided over to the captives.

Her knife clicked out of the sheath with the flick of her thumb and she drew it slowly. It was for effect, but he'd never seen it drawn slowly before and it sent shivers down even his arms. He stalked them, behind her, as she crouched down in front of the captives, the knife delicately and exactly balanced in her hand. As the blade flicked out then back as if it hadn't moved he reached the place just behind her, where the captives could see his own eyes. She opened her mouth as the blade removed braid after braid, and in Tarcian sang loud enough for the entire encampment to hear, _The name of the Snake Clan will forever be stamped out, never to be uttered again, for they have murdered their own, an unforgivable abomination._ Her blade plunged into the eye of the first captive and his cry split the air. As his cry turned into groans, her blade found the eye of the other captive. He was more stoic - until his second eye was taken and his cry also sounded. Ilena rose then and stepped back. Obi drew his sword and with two firm slashes, there were two heads rolling away from two bodies. The silence that fell over the Marluk'nak' was heavy.

Obi and Ilena cleaned and sheathed their blades, then motioned for the Children to collect the men who had been killed in the clearing. They were delivered to the grasslands to be left for the wild animals to consume. The Clarinees medics were allowed in to tend to the wounded of the nightwalkers though there were few this time, being the ones to spring the ambush. "Obi," Ilena said quietly, "the clans will need the witness of the murders of the innocents. Choose out two from the clans to take to the tents of the Snake Clan so they may see with their own eyes that it was done by them. It is too strange a thing for them to believe without trustworthy witnesses."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Please bear the month of December with patience...I am having to rework from here onward and will be taking the month off to get as much of it done as possible to get ahead again. If you haven't read any of my other works yet for following this one...this could be your opportunity! Thanks for reading along with me._


	17. Princes of Tarc

_Back from a busy hiatus, as promised. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! Enjoy:_

* * *

CHAPTER 17 Princes of Tarc

Prota, Fox Clan Head by right of vote, was glad the eerie noises had stopped. The screams at the end had been particularly...disturbing. He could tell he wasn't the only one trying to calm a hammering heart and return to normal breathing. Everyone was looking at the Second of the Sleeping Cat Clan that had come to the Marluk'nak' to announce the arrival of the Naluk'. He'd come to call out the clan so they were ready to hear Prota's words when he arrived from the Marluk'nak', and had only stood there silent since. He did look in the direction of the sounds when they first started and shifted slightly as if he wished he were there and not here.

Suddenly that Second was looking him in the eyes. "Fox Clan Head, my Clan Heads are coming to visit you. They would like witnesses to come and see the deaths the Snake Clan dealt to their own, so that not only our word will say it was done. In order for you to understand it, please know that our weapons are not like your own. When we attack, we leave puncture wounds, not slicing ones, unless they are thin and small. You have seen me. Only the High Lord of Wilant's Seconds and bondsmen wear swords. The Children of Chaos and Change who are tasked with watching over the clans today do not." Prota nodded and looked at his clan council.

"By rights we should all be dead if the Snake Clan has already started the Chaos and angered the All. What can we do?" one of the previous clan lords under him said with a little agitation. Prota couldn't fault him for it.

"How can a clan of Tarc do such a dishonorable and horrible act against their own?" another asked in quiet horror.

"Have we brought the Chaos on ourselves, as was said in the Marluk'nak'? It seems so now," a third said sadly.

Prota shook his head. "We all know we have done it. Who will you say should go and witness it?" The eyes settled on one and he nodded. Then the eyes turned to him and he paused, then shook his head. "Choose one whom you would believe from another clan, or we will again be accused of allying ourselves and not saying truthfully." The clan council considered it, one then another putting out names, until a second witness the clans would hear was agreed upon.

There was a stir at the edge of one of the entrances to the clan center. Prota motioned with his hand and those sitting there turned and moved out of the way. The pathway opened up to show the Sleeping Cat Clan Head and one other with him. Both were dressed the same in strange more tightly fitting pants and jackets than the Tarc wore and made of a smooth black cloth. It made it difficult to distinguish the Moon Clans Head. He watched them walk into the center to greet him, giving nothing away on his face. The eyes of the visiting clan heads were normal, but they walked with the movement of something that could kill at any moment. It would be important to speak carefully to them.

"Clan Heads," he welcomed them. "I have heard you come seeking witnesses to the abomination."

"We do," the Sleeping Cat Clan Head answered. "We will escort them so they aren't killed for disobeying the order to remain in the encampment. Are there any within your tents that will be believed by all of the clans together?"

"There is one...and if you would hear it we could recommend another," he said carefully.

The Sleeping Cat Clan Head nodded. "It would be appreciated."

Prota waved a hand at his most trusted advisor, who would be a Second if he weren't considered a slave by Tarc Law. At best they'd only been able to work out that the other Clan Heads could be advisors. "This is Zerak'. The clans will believe his words. He will go with you to the Halter Clan. Call for one there, named Kalnar. The clans should also believe his words, if he will go."

The Sleeping Cat Clan Head seemed to listen, and the Moon Clans Head seemed to speak, but no sound was heard. "It is acceptable," came the answer.

Zerak' rose from his position in front of and to the right of Prota. Prota was pleased that the Sleeping Cat Clan Head approved. He snuck a look at the Moon Clans Head. She remembered Zerak', by the slight lifting of her eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted her to remember him, given their past, but it was hard to resist the urge to make a comment to confirm it. During the time of Chaos was likely not the time to attempt reacquaintances.

-o-o-o-

Zerak' was motioned to go ahead of the two clan heads. He wasn't too surprised. He was surprised to be addressed as soon as they were out of the common area. "How is it Prota is Clan Head, rather than the great Zerak'?" The voice was adult woman now, rather than youthful, but the tease was still the same.

Given she'd been informal, he chose to return the favor, though he wondered if he'd get in trouble for it. Looking over his shoulder at her, he gave her a self-recriminating smile. "It was my suggestion even, that the clans join together, but the clan heads chose the left hand rather than the right…," he looked forward again, giving a shrug. "While I would have preferred the clans to have had the clan war long before now, they could not be swayed away from talk and now here we are."

"Mmm…," the one he had known as Grail was quiet for a bit, then asked, "And so is it because he was the least interested in the way of the sword?"

Zerak' shook his head. "No, he would have done either. It is because he of all of us has studied the Law in the greatest depth and hears the voice of Wisdom. All the clans will hear him when he has considered a point." He looked over his shoulder again at his questioner. "That would be your fault actually."

"Mine?" She was obviously surprised.

He laughed. "He cried when you were banished, and then made me sit and argue the law with him until my ears bled. I found him more often in front of the usuri in your place than anywhere else. I was perhaps more strenuous against the Clan Head, but when my words were worn out, Prota's won the argument in only three more strokes." He sighed, remembering it now. "I left only a year after you did in order to not kill him myself, but when Prota was able to win in only one stroke, he was cast out. I was going to take him in but so many wanted to follow him that they left the Saddle Clan, and even others, so that overnight he was already a Clan Head."

"And how is his great fortune my fault? Didn't he hate me?"

Zerak' was so surprised he spun to face the pair behind him. She was serious. He blinked considering his answer carefully. Seeing them together again reminded him that she was the wife of the other. "Perhaps as youths it is difficult to discern the motivations of others. ...All I can say is that after you were gone, he was desperate to fill the void of wisdom that remained, so studied with great passion until he was able to be what he wished for."

She folded her arms, then smiled. It was as if the sun was shining out after the spring storm though the clouds were not yet gone. "If I was able to influence him in such a way then I am glad. However, Zerak', I am not going to eat you." She tipped her head, then blinked at the man standing next to her. "If I promise to not make you jealous will you promise not to eat him?"

An eyebrow raised. "I'm willing, but I think he'd best continue to be concerned that _he_ doesn't make me jealous."

She sighed. "Fair point. Obi, this is Zerak'. He, Prota and I were at the Saddle Clan as youths together, though Zerak' could only barely be considered such as he was the oldest and nearly moved on while I was there. Zerak', this is Obi Melick, my husband, as you've already heard."

"Hmmm…," Obi was giving Zerak' an appraising look up and down. They stood nearly eye to eye, for Zerak' was the tallest man of his race. "When you say you were all youths together, Ilena, you're talking about the time you learned to wrestle?" Ilena nodded. "Was he this much a hulking monster back then."

Zerak' wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or not. Ilena was appraising him now. "That's hard to answer," she admitted, "I was quite small back then. Perhaps he wasn't quite so large in ratio, but the overall effect probably isn't much different." She grinned at Zerak'.

He shook his head at her. "It didn't matter in the end, did it? Though only you were able slip from my grasp."

She looked inordinately pleased. "I still hold that record?"

He looked away, deciding not to admit that, like Prota, he too had felt the void when she was gone. No one else had been willing to try to test him, to push him. "It was only a week after you were banished that I entered the council tent."

"Still," her eyes narrowed, "that means in the serious challenges you still went unbeaten." She shrugged at Obi. "So, yeah, he's always been a monster. I worked very hard for that win...and then I stole the horse."

Zerak' narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth, but she held up a hand. "We will let that lie. We need to continue on." She motioned to him and he turned and began to walk again.

They were just passing into the tents of the Halter Clan when another question came, this one from Obi. "Why didn't you kill him back then, when you say you wanted it to go to clan wars later? Wouldn't it have been wisdom?"

Zerak' sighed to himself. He had asked himself that late in the night on the darkest ones. "He couldn't, Obi." Ilena's voice was soft. Zerak's eyebrow raised. What did she know, this odd person of wisdom? "Zerak was his heir, the eldest son. The fact that he left, rather than killing his father or waiting to inherit showed greater wisdom. In that way he was able to tell all the clans that he would not follow in his father's footsteps, but would live as he felt best. If he had inherited, they would never have been able to fully believe that he wouldn't also become his father."

Zerak' nearly lost his footing, and his face flamed with the effort to breathe around the sudden blockage in his chest. He was glad his back was to them and she wasn't alone. He'd have stolen her for himself in that moment. He'd never known she knew. But then, likely she'd never known that he and Prota knew what she was also back then. Trembling, he forced his feet forward, staying silent. It was an internal fight in order to prevent the unwise external one the rest of the way to the central gathering space of the Halter Clan, and he was glad for that distraction.

-o-o-o-

"Halter Clan Head," Obi was the one who spoke again, to make the request, "we have heard that the word of the one named Kalnar will be listened to by all the clans of Tarc. We have need of him to come and witness what it is the Snake Clan has done. We will accompany him and Zerak' so they will not be killed along the way for disobedience."

"Zerak' is the other witness?" the clan head asked. Obi nodded, as did Zerak'. The clan head looked around his council. "Is this acceptable?" he asked them. After silent deliberation, there were nods around, though some cautious. The clan head stood. "Then I will come. Surely if witnesses have been called for, the Seconds of the High Lord will not be duplicitous or disobedient." He said the latter to ease the concerns of his clan.

"Indeed not," Obi said calmly. "What purpose would there be to calling for witness and then not allowing them to say the words they would say?"

The older man joined them calmly. As their little group moved to the edge of the gathered clan, they were stopped by Marcus. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but when the song of the Children, and the noises of battle rang out in the tents, one came to the center that had not come before. I believe you should address him now, while you are here." His eyes were on Obi, rather than Ilena. He motioned with a hand to a man standing at the outside of the clan. He was about the same size and coloring of hair as the Tarc, but he wore spectacles on his face and his gaze was on everything going on. At the moment, it kept flicking back to their group, as if he was trying to understand what had just happened.

Ilena nodded. "Marcus, go and invite him to observe with us, but no one is to answer any of his questions yet." As Marcus moved to carry out her order, she turned to Obi. "That is the one you were to find and win back for us. See that you don't fail."

The man was nearly to them and Obi looked at him closely. "You'll come with us, then?" he asked in Tarc.

"I would be honored, if I may observe what is going on in this strange year of the Marluk'nak'." It was good Tarcian, but a Clarineese accent. Obi nodded, then motioned to the two witness to return to their requested duty.

When they arrived at the Snake Clan tents, the garrison sentries were waiting for them. The patrol leader bowed. "We've brought these to witness for the clans what was wrought in this clan," Ilena said in Clarineese since the soldiers of Zen hadn't learned the language in the short amount of time they'd had. "We'll take them in and bring them back out." The patrol leader motioned them in, then tagged along as well, his eyes carefully watching their 'guests'.

"You're from Clarines?" the unexpected addition asked the patrol leader.

Ilena's head whipped around to glare at the patrol leader as he answered affirmatively and he kept his mouth closed after that. "He's here to observe only," Ilena said quite firmly.

They reached the central clearing and stopped, viewing the carnage from a distance first to come to terms with it. Slowly Zerak', then Kalnar walked into the clearing to look at the corpses in more detail. Obi looked over at Ilena, then reached out and pulled her head to his shoulder to hide her eyes from the view. "You have already avenged them. Let the anger go. You may grieve for them."

She drew a breath, then another. Quietly she said, "First let's go and see what was done and how the witnesses will react."

He tipped her head back. She wasn't crying yet, but she was still pale. He sighed sadly, then slipped his hand down to hold her's. Together they walked towards the bodies piled where they had fallen. The researcher followed along after them cautiously. Ilena and Obi both made sure for themselves that none of theirs had killed a noncombatant. It wasn't until they finally reached the children, who had been gathered in the center of the grouping, that Ilena finally sank down to put a gentle hand on the forehead of a young boy.

Obi crouched down next to her and ran his hand over her cheek and into her hair over her ear to get her attention. "Ilena," he called her gently, "I know that this brings back your own terrible memories. Please don't hold it in this time. Grieve for them, now, while you are with them and while I am with you. It is a horrible thing for them to have done." He rubbed his thumb on her cheekbone, but she could only shake her head mutely. She had already learned after many years to not allow the tears to fall.

Obi tipped his head, then opened his mouth and sang to her. He didn't know many songs, but he did know that music could reach sometimes where words couldn't - deep into the heart and pull up emotions that were buried. He sang one of the few songs he knew, a lullabye to be sung to children. It seemed an appropriate thing to sing as a farewell to the children of the clan. He was relieved when, slowly, the tears did begin to drip from her eyes. Because it was short, he sang it a second time and she was in his arms letting her grief go. He stroked Ilena's hair as she let out the last of her grief for her cousins as well as for the children of the Snake Clan, and likely others she had seen in her time.

"Sleeping Cat Clan Head, we are done."

Obi looked up and over his shoulder at Kalnar. "Thank you, Halter Clan Head. We are nearly done as well." He reached into his jacket and handed Ilena (yet another) handkerchief. When she was recovered, they rose and without looking at the people who lay on the ground, left the grounds of the Snake Clan. Obi kept hold of her hand still until they reached the outer ring of tents, then he made sure she was steady in her emotions again. When she was ready, they stepped out of the tents.

Turning to the patrol leader, she ordered, "The tents and belongings are now property of the High Lord. Take an inventory. The bodies should be taken to a place prepared by the other clans, but they will not be properly burned until after the time of the Hunt so all may be properly honored and mourned at the same time. Have Justinian find out what the proper procedure is and have him head it. He will hurt also, but he is the best suited and really only available person at the moment, though Rio can help him. Remove and burn all the markers of the Snake, for it is no longer a clan nor will there ever be one called after them. We have killed all those who remained, who did this terrible deed."

The patrol leader bowed, "Yes, Princess Ilena."

Ilena turned to the Tarcs. "We will return you to your clans, then we must go to the High Lord." She slipped her hand into Obi's elbow, to hold him. He motioned with his head the two Tarcs should go first, then escorted her. The researcher followed behind them, bursting with questions, but they continued to refuse to answer any for the time being.

-o-o-o-

Obi and Ilena held hands as they walked the grass to Zen's tent south of the Marluk'nak' encampment. They'd left the researcher with the Halter Clan for now. The clan itself could answer most of his questions. Ilena leaned her head briefly on Obi's shoulder. "You have a beautiful voice, Obi," she said. "It was almost impossible to be sad for the surprise and joy of hearing it."

Obi blinked, a bit surprised. "I don't know many songs, though. I think that's one of about three. The other two are baudy sailor's drinking songs I liked when I was on the ships with Master. I do like to listen to songs."

"Who sang that one to you?" she asked quietly. "Your grandmother?"

"Yes," Obi answered softly, remembering. "And I remember hearing it in my own mother's voice as well. It's one of my few treasured memories of her."

Ilena's lips brushed his cheek. "I will hope you will sing more in the future. Perhaps there will be an appropriate time for the drinking songs."

He blushed a little. "They're not really meant for singing in mixed company."

Ilena chuckled. "I'll sit in the back of the House in Wilant City and listen when you forget I'm there sometime, then."

"Hah, well. I suppose you've heard your fill of them over your lifetime."

"No. I've only heard that one." He looked at her curiously. "You've never sung me any others." As if that explained it.

"Well...perhaps I can learn a few others that are more appropriate," he said.

"I'd like that," she snuggled his arm and he had to remind himself they were on their own to get to the tent. He swallowed and took a deep breath and kept walking. Needing to do something, he lifted the hand he was holding and kissed the back of it. She squeezed his hand and he held her's tightly as well.

"Do we even know what we are doing?" he asked, looking towards the plains. "I would rather steal you away to run the grass and make you mine again."

Ilena sighed. "When my mind shuts down like this is when I have to go look Master Zen in the eye and have him just tell me what to do. It's easier that way."

Obi nodded. "I've experienced that before, too. It is much easier to let him decide what to do next. I'm glad he's very good at that."

"Me, too," Ilena agreed.

Obi started laughing. "But Ilena, I don't think I've ever seen you in that state, really. Does your mind really melt down, ever?"

Ilena nodded. "We've been on such high alert for so long that to suddenly have that interruption has really thrown me. Mistress Shirayuki did it to me, too, actually."

Obi stared at her. "Really? She did? She is strong, but, ..."

"Yes," Ilena was smiling lightly, remembering. "I'd been focused on helping get the soldiers ready to come into Tarc and she showed up - this was after Master Zen called for her - and demanded I tell her what was on her line. All of it. To ask me to move so suddenly from one line to another and I just shut down completely and collapsed. She was very apologetic, but it was my own fault for not telling her as soon as she arrived. Things were just too busy at the garrison." She rested her head on his shoulder again. "And really, they haven't stopped, though the ride into Tarc was nice. We got to talk a lot about the Tarc people and I showed her the plants that can only be found here." She closed her eyes and breathed a deep breath of the grass scented air. He let her rest in the silence, content with her company. It had been a long time that they'd been able to rest together, even if it was for only a five minute walk in the grass.

"You know," he said in a bit of surprise, "I think this might be the first time since I took you on the date outside the castle walls that we've been alone."

Ilena's eyes flew open. "You know...I think you might be right," she mused. "Do we get to call this a date then?"

He grinned at her. "Sure. Why not?"

She smiled back. Suddenly she was pulling on his hand. "You have to come see this, then. It won't take long."

He laughed and followed along after her. She moved into the wind, then stopped and backed up. She let go of his hand and dropped to the ground. Dividing the grass, she exposed a low plant with tiny rounded leaves. Obi crouched down to get a closer look. He reached out to finger the plant. "Surprisingly it has a woody stem," he said. Lifting his fingers to his nose, the pungent smell reached it before the fingers needed to be even a foot from his face. "I think I have smelled this before when we've run as a group. Is it medicinal?" he looked up at her.

Ilena nodded. "They use it in the women's tents. I've smelled it coming from there, but I don't know what for, since I've never been in them to find out." She reached out and plucked off two small branches. "Mistress Shirayuki has a few samples of it already. Before we completely leave the plain we'll dig some up so she has some with roots to try to grow in Wilant. She's hoping to have the opportunity to talk to some of the women while we're here to find out what they use it for, if things can be made peaceful enough for her to come out, or for them to be invited in."

Obi raised an eyebrow. "Master Zen will allow that?"

Ilena quirked her lips. "He trusts me to be more paranoid than him, I think. But there are many things she could learn from the women I don't know and probably couldn't get them to say. Her bedside manner is much better than mine."

Obi shook his head. That was truth, but it didn't need to be said out loud. "She is very good with her patients, true enough." He held out his hand to her and they rose to standing again. Ilena tucked the stems into her pocket and they continued their detoured date walk to the tents.

Obi had to stop and stare at Ilena's tent. It was a large oval, dark blue, like his own little round one, but around the outer side walls ran the moon in all its phases. The full moon on the left, the new moon on the right and around to the opposite side where they ended again with the full moon on the left and the new on the right. The roof didn't contain only one falcon, but two wrapping their wings around the peaks. There were two pennants flying from the two peaks - one had both a new moon and a full moon on it and the other was his sleeping cat. He made her let him walk to it and run his fingers on the fabric. He looked at her and she smiled and motioned they could go inside if he wanted. He did, so he led her around to the front entrance and they walked inside.

Obi explored the construction of the wooden walls first, and the roof. It was complex, yet he could see how it still held similarly to the round of his tent. The council tents were like this one - oval and two peaks - but only this one had this level of opulent details. "It really is like a palace," he said in awe, turning to look at the central wall and the pillows and cloths on the ground.

Ilena led him to one side, pulling aside a small side wall. "This side is the guard's station and the other side is the office." They were through that room and passing through the long central wall. "This side is the living quarters."

Obi blinked. At the moment, it was almost completely open with one more long wall that was opened in the middle at the moment. Ilena pointed to either side. "Those are the dressing rooms with chamber pots. Men's on the right, women's on the left." Against the closer long wall were rolled up bed rolls - five of them, with a space in the middle. He remembered that her bedroll was in the Saddle Clan Head tent right now.

He looked up and around at the space. "Roomy," he finally said, but when he looked at her, he was sure his tease was twinkling in his eyes.

She grinned back. "Yes. But it certainly wasn't when we were trying to figure out how to put Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki and all their house in here, too."

Obi shivered lightly the same time he felt her do the same. "No, I can imagine not," he said. "But...I'm not sure the arrangement works when we come?"

Ilena shrugged. "We can put up more walls. We brought them with us since we didn't know what arrangement you would want. When you've decided we'll let the tent crew know and they'll get them up."

Obi frowned at the bedrolls. "Rio and Leah are really okay with this?"

"When I'm in the room, yes," she said. "I don't know about last night, though none of them likely slept much in here."

Obi put his hand on her head, then couldn't resist and pulled her to him in a one armed hug and kissed her forehead. "Really, Ilena. You do need a proper castle, though this suits you when we are here."

She only shook her head with a smile. He buried his nose in her hair near her ear for a moment, then took her hand in his again and led them out the back door, pulled open as well to let in the light. Beyond them, across another distance of open field, was the Regent's tent, broad and grand in it's own way. It was surrounded by other tents, as it had been when set up in the mountains during the campaign against Earl College, and the pennant of the Regent flew large from the top of it. Ilena pointed to one close to them and off to the left a little. "That one's for the Lieutenants and the High Lord's Usuri." She pointed in towards the center. "The one with the red ribbon under the pennant is General Sirius Grosweiler's. He's in command of the soldiers for this campaign. He's really good, having served under Uncle and in the last full field battle against Brulac. Master Zen has been relying heavily on his experience in open field battles since that's the terrain we have to work with."

They were into the tents now. "Master Zen has been working very hard. He says he's never had to oversee a campaign this big before, nor in this kind of terrain. That was what made him so difficult early on. He's still nervous, I think, since until he actually has experience under him he won't really know how to see it other than in estimates and suppositions." Ilena looked at Obi earnestly. "He's very good at doing that, as you well know, but the scale and the enemy are unfamiliar enough that sometimes he is barely hanging on to his sanity, it feels like." She laughed a little. "So then we tease him and make him exercise until his body is so tired his mind has to relent. If we do that before dinner, then he is falling asleep at the table and by morning he has new ideas and bright eyes again. ...Likely," she mused, "he needs it again after this morning. But if the hunt is today, perhaps that will be good enough." She shrugged. "At least it will be over and only down to the political battlefield. That will be complicated, but not insurmountable, and hopefully a lot less deadly."

Obi nodded to the guard on the tent door and the guard opened it for them, announcing them. When they were in front of Zen, who was sitting at the war table, they bowed in unison. "Master, the clan heads have properly spoken with their people," Obi said. "The Snake Clan betrayed their own and slew all of them. We've taken care of the remainder. The Hunt may begin when you're ready. ...And, thank you for protecting yourself."

Zen's nose almost wrinkled, but he nodded. He really didn't like to run from a fight, but it hadn't been his fight. "Thank you both for staying safe," he said instead, his own relief showing.

"Ilena's Children wouldn't have had it any other way," Obi said dryly. "That is the clan they had a House vendetta against, after all."

"Did they provoke it?" Zen raised an eyebrow slightly.

Both hesitated slightly, then shook their heads. "I don't think so, Master Zen," Ilena said. "They wouldn't have turned down the invitation, it's true, but from the report and what the site looked like, they were obedient and only tried to defend the clan from the Clan Head and his bondsmen. There were no marks on the dead from the nightwalkers unless a sword was in a man's hand already covered in blood."

Zen nodded, then look away, into the distance of his thoughts. He stood and rested the fingers of one hand on the map closest to him, though he wasn't looking at it. "The report is that at least two clans will send all their bondsmen out. I think our strategy is basically sound, but I wondered...," he looked at Ilena, "if perhaps there were one or two of the clansmen who would tell me what the traditional tactics are for such a large group of warriors. It would be easier to meet them in those larger numbers if I knew better what to expect."

Ilena folded her arms in concentration, then ran her hand over her head. "Petroi... he has been in clan battles before...but I don't know how much of the overall strategy he was able to comprehend. It would be basic information from the soldier's point of view and an overview of the general tactic, but only for the one or so battles he was in. Not a comprehensive list of possibilities." She raised an eyebrow at Zen and he gave slight frown.

Returning to her calculating, she said, "Of course any clan head would know the tactics and how to face them, but if you call on a clan head you will show enough weakness that head might rebel and spread the word to the rest, though my allies might not." She rubbed her cheek. " _He_ might be a possibility..., but he's a Left Hand, not a Right Hand. The Right Hand is probably not trustworthy enough. He will use it against us eventually. ...Not to say the Left Hand wouldn't, but he might have enough wisdom to let us work in Tarc regardless, and be content to merely observe."

She shifted and looked at Zen. "It is possible, since they are all your slaves now, and have to do as you command. It's the matter of loyalty. That hasn't been won yet and there is the possibility it won't ever be. That's where I still want us to tread carefully."

Obi looked at Ilena. "When you say the Left Hand...you're talking about the Fox Clan Head?"

Ilena nodded. "If what Zerak' said was truth, then he would likely be the best candidate. The other witness, the Halter Clan Head would be the other possibility and he is over a smaller clan, but I have another reason for suggesting Prota." Ilena looked at Zen. She held up a finger. "There are two here in the clans that could potentially become our deputies while we are gone. Our Right and Left Hands, as it were, to see the clans remain obedient and in order. That would be a great benefit, I think." Zen gave a brief nod.

Ilena knit her brow, "The problem is, they are the heir and his younger brother to the true title of Lord of Tarc. In effect, they are the crown prince and second prince of Tarc. I'm not sure if that is wisdom to train them to proper leadership of a nation among nations, or if that will lead to eventual war in it's more true and brutal sense. The Right Hand is the crown prince and the Left Hand is the second prince. They are very capable and already many follow them and trust them within the clans. The crown prince was one of the two selected to act as a witness to all the clans. From that act they've shown us already all of the clans would follow him. The Left Hand is the Clan Head of the Fox Clan, the conglomerate clan that voted to have him as their clan head. For him to have received such honor and trust, surely the remainder of the clans would also hear his words."

Obi nodded. "Zerak' did say that all the clans listen to him. That other than Ilena, none in the clans understands with such great wisdom, and she was his inspiration." Kiki gave Obi a smirk. He ignored it, though Mitsuhide glanced at her in mild reproof.

Zen considered it in silence for a while, then asked, "Ilena, how much like their father are they?"

Ilena shook her head. "Zerak' left his father's tent to make his own clan, losing his inheritance, because he hated the madness of the tent. He is a Right Hand, make no mistake, but he has the balance necessary to allow his younger brother to lead him and bow his head to the wishes of the majority rather than force his position. If he had won in the council, already his father's head would be missing and he would be himself the Lord of Tarc - likely many years ago." She hesitated. "I haven't spoken to Prota yet, but Zerak' said that if war had been chosen, he would have been obedient and taken the clan into battle, so he also has shown restraint and wisdom in listening to his council." She looked at Obi.

Obi nodded. "In my interactions with him, he has been calm and cautious, but he does love wisdom and he is also a fun sort of guy, actually, with a kind heart." Obi looked away, "Kind of like another second prince I happened to run into once." He sighed, then. "I only have one problem with it."

"Oh?" Zen raised an eyebrow.

Obi looked askance at Ilena. "They both love Ilena and I'm going to have to watch her like a hawk that they don't steal her from me, or set my position very firmly very early."

Ilena actually blushed. "That isn't better, Ilena," Kiki almost cackled as Obi dropped his head in his hand with a sigh.

Ilena looked away, then said with a sigh. "It's hard to not look at comrades from your youth with a little more forgiveness than perhaps should be allowed, but that is outside of rulership. If the clans have shown their willingness to acknowledge them, that is proper strength. If they can be chosen, it would just be a side benefit that I could have fun ruling this place instead of drudgery."

"Well, that's a truth," Zen said with certain agreement. "It makes it much easier. If they would actually follow you rather than undermine your authority it would be a rather strong deciding factor, Ilena." He tapped his finger on the table. "Let us test the Left Hand, then. Was your time with the Right Hand enough? Though I would like to speak with him also."

Ilena looked at Obi. Obi finally nodded. "For a first cut, it was enough. He could be seen by you."

Ilena held up her hand slightly. Zen nodded. "If we invite the Clan Heads and their Seconds to share a meal with us in our tent, that is the proper forum for clan heads and councils to test each other, to see if they will form an alliance or not. It's also the proper next step of new Clan Heads who are trying to see if they will survive on the plains or have to fight in clan war after clan war to prove their strength and right to exist."

"Will that conflict with the concept that they are vassals?"

Ilena paused. "I think we can make it so they understand they are still to obey us. Also, you wanted to set the tone that they are still to lead their own clans. Allowing for the alliance meal to occur will help that, like having them speak to their own clans today has." Ilena frowned, but held her next thought for now. "If they are sufficiently agreeable to their places, then it would be proper to let them know at least unofficially what positions we expect them to fill. Officially it should be when we hold the formal court."

Zen nodded. "I like that plan. But what else was bothering you?"

Ilena sighed. "The same argument we've already had."

When Zen's face went dark, Obi raised a hand. "Not like I want you two to argue again, but I haven't heard it yet?"

Ilena raised an eyebrow at Zen. He scowled and folded his arms, then shrugged irritably. Ilena looked at Obi. Calmly she said, "You've been here to prove to the clans that you understand wisdom, have balance, and can argue the law. In this way you've proven to the clan heads and councils that you can lead your clan. My Seconds have come as well and I presume have properly represented me, given they are exceptional themselves. However there is one thing that neither of us has proven to the clans." Obi waited. Ilena tipped her head. "We have yet to prove to them that if they poke at us we will strike and with strength. The Hunt shows the strength of the High Lord, but if we don't both lift our hands to fight in it as his Seconds - particularly if I am made to sit at the tent and wait like the non-combatants - then we will not be seen as sufficiently strong to hold the clans in our hands for the High Lord." Obi was understanding the argument. He looked between the two. It wasn't an easy resolution, as was obvious. "And it needs to be witnessed, since we plan on killing everyone who won't be obedient." Ilena finished.

Obi looked at Zen. "She is a Left Hand. It isn't unusual to ask the Left Hand to stay with the non-combatants to see they are cared for properly while the clan head and the bondsmen are at war. If I leave both of you, then I have taken two and left two and you two don't have the blood of their brothers on your hands to earn you their ire. And I'm not sure my brother will sanction me taking three of the four royals of Wilant and half the ones of Clarines into battle when the enemy is so fierce that our survival is actually in question, even for all we've planned to stay alive. I have to fight, but if I fall Ilena needs to be able to take my place until Shirayuki is ready to, though I suspect that at this point Izana would refuse to let her sit a throne at all. And of course there's the other reason I've already given you."

Obi shook his head. "They won't be angry we've lifted blade against them. They already want to see the blood of those who led them into this chaos to begin with. Don't let that one concern you. I can't say what King Brother would say but we are here and he isn't. Hasn't he left it in your hands? If he will test you then you can only do your best with what is here, and good blades can tip the balance. If you give that argument, then it should be you that stays behind and your Seconds that fight for you. If we aren't able to win Tarc for you, then there is no harm done if Ilena falls, for all we would be sorry." He held up his hand. "Of course, you do have to fight, so that point is a rather pointless point," Obi winked, "but it is also the same reason Ilena gives. You aren't fighting the Hunt to spill blood. You're proving your right to the position of High Lord and your right to defend Wilant."

Obi turned and leaned back against the table with a sigh, resting his hands on the edge of it. "Master, I understand that you don't want her to lift a blade in anger, but the Hunt is different. The Hunt is to both cleanse the clans and to prove dominance or right of rulership. The Tarc are very much like the nightwalkers, though their code is different. Like she is the Queen and the fighting lists continuously prove to the House that she still has the right to lead them, and neither of us can lose to the other. If any of the Tarc decide that we are weak enough to overcome by force of arms we will have to start all over again with this. If in this one battle we can prove our ferocity and strength we will be done except the occasional feats of arms that wrestling proves. Of all things that could be done for them to accept Ilena sitting next to me in front of them, watching her fight on the field would do it."

Obi looked up at Zen. "I know it isn't what you want to hear. But you already know men's hearts. How hard are she and Mistress fighting in the courts of the castle and not yet winning? But how fast will they win before men to whom strength of arms is everything if they can prove in battle, like Miss Kiki, that they are not to be looked down on?" He paused, then added. "She has shown them the face of a woman in the Marluk'nak'. If she can show them the face of the boy that wrestled with them grown into a man on the battlefield, she will show them the balance they need to see. That she is wisdom and strength together. That is the Naluk'."

Zen was looking at Obi with a bemused expression. "To hear you so strenuously argue that your own wife should go into battle with the Tarc, Obi."

Obi flushed lightly, but shook his head. "I had to unlearn that already, Master. Besides," he looked into the air above them, "I fight harder when she's there. I can't let her have more kills than me, can I?" he winked at Kiki. Kiki gave her smile - a slight lift of the lips and eyes.

Zen sighed. "And if it's witnessed, who should be the witnesses?" They waited until his eyes settled on Ilena.

"The High Lord's Usuri Banak'. P'rathna Uzziat. Zerak'. Kalnar. If he passes your test, Prota. Those five are already collecting the witnesses and will be believed. The number is sufficient to have to be believed, and because we have chosen five the clans will understand the importance of the truth of the matter." Ilena tipped her head. "And the princes so they understand what will happen if they do decide to avenge their father." She shook her head. "But first you must test Prota, and decide on how we should face Zerak'. The opposite may also happen. Those two may see how we fight and decide that they can win against us. If you believe that, then the two P'rathna are sufficient, for they are already loyal to you. What you believe Zerak' will do, Kalnar may also do, though he has the wisdom of age to assist him."

"He seemed willing to follow after Zerak'," Obi said dryly.

"He was reassuring his clan," Ilena said. "He knows what his clan needs to stay calm and assured. His own opinion wasn't determinable by that experience, but you yourself stayed with his clan first."

Obi nodded slowly. "He is reasonable, calm and cautious with age rather than inexperience." Obi folded his arms triumphantly. "Like Earl Malkin."

Zen's mouth quirked up in a half-smile. "Ah. I see, then. He would be believed by the clans." The rest of them nodded. "Well, then, we'll have those three, if Kalnar will come. We'll test Prota then see for him and his older brother."

-o-o-o-

The light tinkling of song on the wind sounded as it had off and on since the morning Marluk'nak' meeting. The Second of the Sleeping Cat Clan turned his head, then stepped forward, looking into the eyes of Prota. "Declare how many from the Fox Clan will leave before the Hunt."

Prota looked back into his eyes unfalteringly. "None."

The Second nodded his head. "You have been summoned by of the High Lord of Wilant. Walk to the tent of the Moon Clans Head, south of the tent of the Sleeping Cat Head and he will meet you there. You will be escorted, even if you see no one."

Prota blinked. "Me? Or the council?"

"Just you."

Prota looked at his brother as he rose to his feet, unsure. Zerak's face was calm and he gave a slight nod. The one they had known as Grail must have remembered him, then. He wondered what Zerak' may have talked with her about. He had only returned with his witness that the Snake Clan had been killed by their own unless it was bondsmen killed by the Children of Chaos in their defense. He also had added a witness that the Moon Clan's Head had grieved for the children of Tarc and the Sleeping Cat Clan Head had sung to her a song to release her tears. This clan remembered that a song had come for the Sleeping Cat Clan Head when he also grieved, and that the one who was like the Son of the Naluk' had answered that the song and dance of joy should be any time, and particularly when it was most needed.

Prota pondered these things again as he walked through his tents towards the south. When he reached the grasses, he looked around and took a breath. South of the Sleeping Cat tent almost more than the distance from one end of a clan encampment to the other was a tent of the same make and style - of utmost construction, and of the size to be a large council or dining tent. Behind that about the same distance again was a large wide encampment of white tents of curious construction and in the middle of them one large tent with the mark of the High Lord of Wilant flying from its peak. The Sleeping Cat Clan Head's tent did indeed open towards the encampment of his Clan Head now that they'd arrived.

Taking a deep breath, remembering he'd been summoned, and that the Naluk' loved those who loved wisdom, he dared step out into the grass where they'd been told death awaited them. Nothing happened, so he kept going, headed for the tent with the moons in their faces on the sides. It surely had taken many years to weave that tent, and the color - deep blue - was of a color the Tarc found difficult to obtain. It made him think of the twilight sky, a suiting setting for the moon.

From where he had left his tents, he had to walk towards his right as he went. The wind passing over him and the peacefulness of the space between the Marluk'nak' and the tent he was approaching filled him. He'd forgotten how much Grail had loved the open plain. He'd always figured she'd stolen the horse just as much to get away from the tents as anything. Perhaps that was also why the Sleeping Cat Head had always put his tent to the plains. His own wife was there.

Prota wasn't even halfway to the tent when two persons dressed in black stepped out of the tent door and stood waiting for him. He smiled. These two were so different from the Tarcs, yet bore a concern for them that was odd, but familiar. He'd been so surprised to have the child of the Selician's fight so hard for the wisdom of the Tarcs, to love the wrestling, the land, the horses, and the wind and skies. To see her come back to take them was no surprise. He supposed that if he hadn't seen her grow in that year and inspire him to want to have the wisdom and strength she possessed, he might assume now that she'd come to take it for her own selfish gain. But her tears had spoken it. Her words often did as well, what he remembered of them. She was not greedy. His father had been greedy. He'd had both examples. It was obvious.

Here, instead, they stood waiting outside their own tent as if watching anxiously for a son to return from the Kir'nah. Or perhaps he was feeling like one who was returning to greet his parents after successfully completing the Manak' to receive their blessing and they'd heard the word that he'd entered the encampment. It had never happened for him before, but he'd seen it within the walls of the Fox Clan since he'd been Clan Head.

He did not know the smile stayed on his face even until he was in front of them. He bowed slightly to them. "I have come," he said.

"Zerak' says you do not hate me," Grail's first words shocked Prota.

He shook his head. "No. I have always wondered why you do not hate me, however."

"There was no reason to," the adult Grail stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Prota stood stock still in shock. "It is good to see you again. Welcome."

"Neh, Ilena, you've turned him into stone," the Sleeping Cat Clan Head scolded her with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Prota. She is happy to be back with her companions again. Your smile when you arrived I'm sure had something to do with her relaxing a little too far - again."

Prota could feel his brow furrow a little. "Again?" He still didn't move. He wasn't sure if he was going to die next.

Ilena let him go and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. I was also casual with Zerak' when we weren't in public any more, though not this forward. In Selicia we aren't so reserved as the Tarc and the Clarinees, and my Children have all learned that I'm just this way, particularly when I'm happy to see them."

Prota relaxed. "That's why you enjoyed your peculiar form of wrestling then?" he teased.

Ilena blinked at him, then shrugged. "Perhaps. I don't recall it being specific, just a way to accomplish the goal of winning." She stepped back a little. "Obi, this is Prota. We are similar in age and he was always just a little bigger than me. I used him to learn the skills I needed and he used my back as his chair more times than I could count until I learned how to escape, and eventually win, though in the end we took turns with the win, since he couldn't stand to be beat by me. Prota, this is my husband, Obi Melick, as you already understand."

Prota bowed his head to the one named Obi. "This one is surely a wife to grieve when you have to be separated from her for too long. I am glad to know your heart has been made whole again." He smiled a little impishly. "I also understand better now why the other Seconds spoke so strenuously in favor of wisdom when it comes to wives and you yourself witnessed that one was more than sufficient. I would not want to share a tent with someone who could best me in the wrestling ring, lest I end up in knots rather than in bed."

Obi smiled. "You certainly do have wisdom as Zerak' said. You've said in all of that two, or perhaps three insults, turning them into complements, and at the same time also tried to reassure me you won't touch her, which is the greatest wisdom. I really must congratulate you on such an accomplishment." The smile changed subtly. "See you hold to it."

"Indeed, Sleeping Cat Clan Head," Prota answered, "to even consider to take this one from you would only lead to misery and death." He had to fight to keep the teasing smile off his face. It didn't work. Ilena flicked him in the forehead anyway.

"Your walk with the usuri and struggle for the way of Wisdom has only made your teasing many times worse, Prota," she complained at him.

Prota looked at her, letting the smile out, then he sighed. "It isn't like there's been anyone else around to tease, except Zerak' on occasion and then he'd make me _his_ chair, so that wasn't any fun." He watched as Obi reached out a hand and rubbed the top of his wife's head. It was an odd, intimate touch.

Ilena looked at Obi with a grimace. "Obi also likes to tease me. I don't think anyone other than the two of you do it to me." Her hand reached up and took hold of the hand on her head and their fingers interlaced as they came down to rest at their sides. These two loved each other as deeply as they had felt that night of Obi's grief. Prota nodded slightly to himself. "Come in, Prota," Ilena said gesturing with her free hand.

Prota turned and entered the tent and took a breath. It was opened all the way to the other side and he could see the High Lord of Wilant's tents. This tent was set up so that it had doors both towards its own encampment, and towards the encampment of their Head. No. Not their own encampment. The encampment of all the clans of Tarc. He closed his eyes briefly and took another breath. In this one act, to show him their complete intentions, reinforcing what the High Lord had said that morning. He meant to have them stand over and between them. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at the High Lord himself, sitting on an odd seat. He thought of his father's chairs. They had been based on this design.

The eyes almost glowed with the brilliance of blue of the sky overhead and the white hair also glowed slightly again with the daylight coming into the tent. It was easier to tell, this close, the age of the High Lord. It was almost surprising to find out he was younger than he and the two he had entered in with, except it was probably close to the age he himself had been cast out of the Saddle Clan and a clan had formed up around him. Prota took a few seconds to place that kind of mind in its proper place. This was someone to respect, for all he was young, the same as Grail had been only eight when she was able to confound the warped tongue of his father.

Once Prota had placed the positions and people, he bowed, putting one hand to his heart. "High Lord. I have come as instructed." Cued to the fine motions of his own council he felt the slight tension in the Right Second in front of him. Prota glanced at ...her... and saw a faint look of both surprise and approval. He had guessed right. "How may I serve?" That got a surprised look from both the Left Hand Second and the High Lord himself.

"At the risk of sounding insulting, I think I'll be free and say what Kiki said without saying," the High Lord said. "You have been castle trained."

"The Saddle Clan Head sent me as one of his emissaries to Selicia," Prota agreed. He felt Ilena stiffen behind him and sighed to himself. It was probably better to let it out sooner than later, but he waited for now.

The High Lord studied him. "I think...that you chose to learn some things you found of worth that he would have punished you for. For a man of Tarc to bow his head to another, and more particularly one of another country, would have angered him, I think." Prota felt his eyes go wide just a little. He chose not to answer it, however. He was not pressed to answer it, and that went into his calculations as well.

"The Hunt begins soon," the conversation turned quickly to the business he had been called to. Time was not wasted here, it was getting late for the Hunt to begin, and this one was still not on his horses with his men. "We are ready, save for one thing." The blue eyes bored into his. "There is one clan that has put all of its bondsmen, the Clan Head, and his Seconds on the field, and another that has chosen blindness and taken the entirety of the clan as if I had not arrived to claim all of Tarc, saying that instead I have taken the one who is my enemy and thus the remainder of the clans are free to return to their own way." Prota felt his blood run cold and his heart try to stop, though he could guess that clan. "Should I leave any of his clan alive after I have said any who step foot out of the Marluk'nak' will die I will become a liar. Do I allow a second clan of Tarc to have its name become extinct because of the hardness of another Clan Head's heart to wisdom and truth? He will kill his own innocents as surely as the Snake Clan did."

Prota recognized the test immediately. He sighed and bowed again slightly. "High Lord, you cannot allow them to leave the Marluk'nak'. If you face them at the border mounted and with your bondsmen mounted with you, you can demand a clan war and they will have to leave their innocents here. If they will not face you, but still take the innocents with, you can declare them traitor to the Traditions - " He stopped in surprise. The High Lord was shaking his head.

"He has said that because I am from Wilant the Traditions do not hold sway. He will not follow the Traditions even if I stand in front of him with my men. He may fight me, if we draw swords, and then I will have declared war on him - separately as if I had not already come and won this nation."

Prota pursed his lips and considered it harder. "Haven't you already said if they step foot outside the tents they will die?"

"But I have also said that if they choose to go as part of the separation I will not draw weapons against them until they are gone away from the Marluk'nak' and the Hunt has begun."

Prota nodded slightly and thought hard on it. Carefully he said, "Meet him at the border of his encampment, but not on your horses. Have with you your Seconds and many of your bondsmen. Confront him and ask him why he is stealing your rightful property and slaves. When he says to you they are his clan, remind him again that you have taken all of Tarc. If your mist of horses and men are still present in his sight they will remind him that was what made your claim, not the capture of the Saddle Clan Head by your Seconds. He has made their claim to be as if your claim and ignored your claim. You have the right to order your bondsmen to retrieve the non-combatants and return them into the tents. If he and his men will still stand against you, you can allow them to leave for the separation, then Hunt them. If they draw weapons first, you have the right to defend yourselves regardless of the original agreement. Once he is separated from his non-combatants, if you wish to allow them a voice, you can hear it without his influence. Any who will still be disobedient you can allow to also leave and Hunt again." He stopped and waited.

After an appropriate pause for consideration, but not overly long, the High Lord nodded. "It is acceptable. You have seen the error in his thinking." Prota was relieved, but he was sure this interview wasn't over. Two clans had been mentioned, but only one addressed. "Tell me, Prota, how does one who is the wisest of the clans find his way through Wisdom to proper obedience?"

Prota paused. "In what matter?" he finally asked, his heart heavy with foreboding.

"I, the High Lord of Tarc, your master, will order you to tell to me all of the war tactics and battle strategies of the Tarc before the Hunt begins, and require at your hand and heart complete loyalty - not just obedience - from this time on, and your children of my children and Ilena's children for many generations, until they have forgotten that they were not ruled by Wilant and Clarines."

Prota's heart fell and his blood, already chill, froze. Without knowing it, he sank to his knees under the burden placed on him. As he struggled to both find an answer and his breath, a warm hand fell lightly on his left shoulder. In that ear he heard, "Walk the path, one step at a time, out loud so that you may hear truth and error in your own ears. Even if it is wandering, if the path of truth is followed, it will be bright and you will not fall to darkness." The words were from the usuri who had taught him and they were said in the Naluk's voice, that voice that directed towards full wisdom for all. He shivered and took a breath but still no answer would come.

Another warm hand fell, this time on his right shoulder and it was heavier, the weight of the burden of life and death. "It is good to answer it first for the man Prota. Once you can see the way for yourself, you can then test it to see if it is the correct way for all. To do both at once, or for one man to speak for all the clans before he can understand it for himself first is the pride that is the door to darkness. And to answer it dishonestly for only pleasing the ears that hear it is to allow the lies of the wandering way to entrap you." Again they were words he had been taught by, but this time, the voice of the Marluk' spoke them. The words set his feet on the path, his mind on the way, and he began to speak the truths he knew and some he only guessed at, needing to hear them to know if they were indeed truths. It had been a long time since he'd been so young as to walk the lessons this way. But this was a new lesson, a new thing for him...and it was a new thing for all of the clans of Tarc.


	18. Winning the Loyalty of Tarc Princes

CHAPTER 18 Winning the Loyalty of Tarc Princes

Prota took a deep breath. "Obedience to the Clan Head is essential to the survival of the clan. If even one is allowed to turn away from that obedience, the clan can fall and die. On one requirement can hang the life of the clan. Never fail in obedience. Disobedience brings punishment or banishment, for one who will turn his back on the clan will have the clan turn their back on him."

He reached for the next truth that welled up in him at the requirement before him. "Truth is held within each man who can reason rightly. Truth reasoned out within one man and in another man who will then come to agree on that truth is a truth that is discoverable by all. Truth that is discoverable by all is incontrovertible. This is the Law of Two Witnesses." He was quiet for a while. Softly he said, "The Seconds of the High Lord show to those who see them that to serve in the tents of the High Lord brings peace and contentment. In this they are two witnesses." He considered that for a while, then set it as a point of truth and moved on. Many points were going to be necessary for this walking.

"The disobedience of the Saddle Clan Head to the Law of Tarc, and his blind pride and refusal to walk in truth and wisdom has brought to him the punishment and banishment that is always the consequence. However, because the clans allowed him to continue to walk that path without immediate punishment, as the lore teaches, a time of reckoning for the whole of the clans of Tarc must come, for Tarc itself will turn against the clans when they turn against it." His head dropped a little sadly. "This line of thinking has already been deeply discussed in my council tent by all the council of the clans of the Fox Clan. Many times Zerak' warned not only that council but all of the Marluk'nak' that if the clans did not correct their feet as a whole, the whole of Tarc would turn against them and another would come to rule over us."

A bitter smile came on his lips. "Obviously those of us who saw the anger in the Naluk's eyes the day she was cast out of Tarc knew that when she returned it would be to cast out the clans from Tarc; to rid the land of those who had turned their backs on the very wisdom and law that kept them safe and at peace. However, we were never able to fully convince enough of the severity of the extension of the Law of Obedience to the clans as a whole. Too many felt it was applicable to the slave, the bondmen, the women, but not to the clan heads. The pride and slipperiness of the Saddle Clan Head had already worked its way into the hearts of too many. Even of those who say they will be obedient, they do not yet understand, but are still infants." His hands clenched as his head dropped further. "I cannot believe you do not already understand this. You have brought me here to ask me that very thing. And the Marluk' has already tested the clans in this and they still cannot answer him correctly."

"Who does understand it?"

Prota shook his head. "That is not a question that can be answered by any save the one who understands it."

"Do you?"

He sighed. "Let me finish with the requirement. If I cannot answer it rightly, then even my heart is clouded." He was quiet, but there was no recrimination, no answer. He was allowed to continue then.

"There is peace in simplicity, honor in upright walking and thinking. Following the times and the seasons from Marluk'nak' to Marluk'nak', grazing our herds, loving our wives, raising our children to obey and serve rightly and think wisely. These are the blessings of living simply and in wisdom." He was hard pressed to not let the tears drip from his eyes, and the heat of the two that escaped made two tracks down his face. This was his most beloved of the laws of wisdom. The one he used to lead his clan, before it was many and after, so that they could have even a slight amount of peace in this difficult time.

"The P'rathna did not teach that one?" the High Lord sounded surprised. Prota opened his eyes. He was indeed looking at him with widened eyes.

Prota smiled softly. "It was only taught in one tent. The tent with the most darkness in it received the most wisdom the months that the Naluk' was a slave therein. I memorized all her words. Then I considered them and counseled with the usuri and when he and I were agreed they were wisdom and truth I chose to accept them not just as truth but as law. Then I began to teach them, starting with Zerak' and the other youths that would sit to hear me. ...It is not a Law written in the Book of Law, but to me...it is the most important law. The Law of Peace. Out of it springs joy and well-being for all. As a clan head, that is the most important thing I both teach and act on for the life and benefit of the clan I lead. If I wish to give an order, it must meet that law. To ask any who follow me to break that law will mean I am myself turning my back on my clan and should be banished." Prota tipped his head a little. "Perhaps I am a little overzealous for that law and it can be lived a little less strictly and still a clan will have peace and joy, but for my clan and my walk in truth, I must live it strictly."

The High Lord had been looking at Ilena, but he looked back at Prota and nodded his understanding.

After a bit of consideration, Prota said, "I actually highly doubt that the Second Ilena has lived a simple life of any sort at all. That really isn't like her." The faces of both Seconds he could see lit up, though they didn't change much. He was likely right. "However, again, when I see her and the Second Obi together I see within them the simple peace and love that exists within the spirit of that law. They serve rightly, think wisely and walk uprightly." He couldn't help the tease and had to smile because of it. He was constantly being berated by Zerak' for his inability to keep his emotions off his face when he spoke of the law and walked the paths of wisdom he loved so much. "So...I think that even if her life is _full_ and _busy_ , she still tries to make it as simple as possible so that she can have as much - or what little - peace there is possible." The flicker of the High Lord's eyes to Ilena again said that his tease had yet again found it's mark.

He relented quickly, though. "And I am sure she does that so that all those who serve under her can have the most peace and joy possible for them." The weight on his left shoulder increased as she shifted. The eyes of the people in front of him went soft for Ilena and he was glad. He had understood rightly. "I have also seen it in the Second Obi during the brief time he was in my tents. It was one of my tests of him and even before I had the opportunity to speak any words with him he was showing it to me, and from then until we parted he never once strayed from that law." Quietly he said. "As I have already said, they are two witnesses to me." There was enough of a reaction from the High Lord for Prota to know that he'd understood what he was saying.

Prota paused and thought of the requirement again to see where he needed to go next. "The clans of Tarc are fierce and prideful. For a man of Tarc to give his loyalty, not just his obedience, is difficult. Once given it is rarely ever taken back. Betrayal of that loyalty brings severe consequences, because of the hardly understood Reciprocal Law of Obedience. A clan head who has won the loyalty of his bondsmen, sufficient that they will join to his clan, has promised to them that he will see that they do not die, but will live, as they are obedient to him. If they fail in that duty then it is right for the bondsmen to punish him until he corrects his errors or until he of necessity is banished from the clan before it is brought to ruin."

He shifted slightly. "This is my modification as I've attempted to put into proper words this new or modified law. I say new because of the number of clansmen who seem to find it difficult to find truth in it from the direction of the Law of Obedience as it is now written and understood. I have thought to call it the Law of Leadership: One who is a clan head must honor and respect the loyalty of the clan. By listening to the clan council with all diligence, seeking wisdom from wherever it may be obtained, and holding to the Law of Peace, a clan head will lead his clan in wisdom. If a clan head will stray from this law, there will be a punishment of seclusion or if he will not walk properly, banishment and loss of the clan. The clan council will then determine if another clan head will be offered the position or if the members of the clan council will be tested by the clan council and when one is found sufficiently worthy that one will become the new clan head. At the next Marluk'nak', that new clan head will be tested by the council as is proper under the Law to see if the other clan heads agree that he is fit to lead his clan."

"There are many details and exceptions I can see arising out of this, but that is the basis of the law that I wish to present to a reasoning and wise Marluk'nak' council." He was watching the silent communications going on over his head and between the people in front of him. Even this smaller council was very good. They had thought a new thing and were arguing it all without him hearing it. He waited patiently for them to return, suddenly glad he had been given this opportunity to say all the things of his heart - unexpectedly a blessing in the middle of the difficulty of the requirement on him. He would have to take care not to go running off on his favorite laws and keep it to the ones related to the requirement. There would likely be another time, even if only in the Marluk'nak' of Change, to bring up the rest that were not applicable to the current moment.

He walked that last law again one more time in his head, then continued. "Of the three, the Seconds of the High Lord witness to the third point already." He did look up at Ilena this time and she looked down at him, her expression willing to answer him. "The second point, seeking wisdom wherever it may be obtained. You said in the Marluk'nak' this morning that you brought him here according to the Law of Obedience, but you have not brought him here to destroy or all the clans would already lie dead. He has also come after the manner of the Tarc, though it wasn't necessary and is surely more difficult than appearing with men wielding swords." Prota looked back at the two other Seconds in front of him. "Will you witness as to who advised the High Lord in the way he has entered and taken the clans for his own?"

The woman nodded first, one short nod. "Ilena, who loves the people of Tarc enough to stand up to her cousins and brothers in your behalf."

The man also nodded. "Ilena has always worked hard for the sake of Tarc, and not only Tarc, but also Selicia and Wilant. Zen has worked hard in return to earn her trust and to have her loyalty. He has willingly listened to her words of advice as he has made his decisions on how to come into Tarc, though on occasion they disagreed. She, for her part has been obedient, regardless." He paused, tilted his head, and added, "I don't know if it matters to you at this point, but the King also works hard to keep Ilena's trust and listens to her words carefully. She is careful, but when she finds it necessary to scold him, he listens most carefully and I have yet to see him refuse her words when she does."

The High Lord nodded. "Actually, I must admit to being rather surprised the first time my brother said most humbly that he was sorry for not following the path of wisdom she pointed out he'd missed. My brother is rarely ever humble." The last was said very dryly. "...Though, truthfully it is because he has sufficient wisdom it is not boastful for him to have such pride. He did quickly work to fix his error, which was very relieving for all of us."

"Even if he did put the brunt of the initial work back on us," Ilena said, also dryly, from above him.

Petroi looked up at Ilena again. "May I ask what it was, the path he had strayed from?"

She smiled at him. "He had neglected his wife. I believe you said that was part of the Law of Peace? In the case of the King, the entire kingdom was headed for internal chaos because of his particular blindness to that weakness. That would have been no small thing." She looked at the High Lord thoughtfully. "He has no children of his own to raise yet, but he effectively raised Master Zen. By that example, I believe that he also has met that requirement. Master Zen obeys the King and we all help to see that he will not falter in that so that we can stand with him. He also serves rightly in the position he has been placed, working hard with all diligence. All of his Seconds can attest to that since we have to work just as hard to keep up with him. Only his wife probably works harder and they challenge each other in that. And," Ilena looked back down at Prota, "he is wiser than I." Her eyes were clear and didn't hold a boast, but rather conviction. Only her eyes had ever held conviction in them in all the plain of Tarc when he had known her before. Only his brother's held it after that and before today. He finally had to drop his eyes from looking at it. "The remainder of the Law of Peace the King holds as important as you do." He nodded.

The others paused in a bit of surprise. When he didn't say anything, the High Lord asked, "You will not ask for another witness?"

Prota shook his head. "When the Naluk' speaks no other witness is needed." He heard Ilena sigh but he refused to relent on that point.

But the High Lord narrowed his eyes, then said, "You differentiate between Ilena and the Naluk'." Prota nodded. He thought he was going to be asked to explain why he thought that way, but instead, the High Lord finally sat back and said, "It is sufficient." Then it was his turn to raise a surprised eyebrow. That got a wry, almost teasing look back. "We also differentiate between the two. When Ilena is being a Child, she is not the Naluk', ...nor a Clan Head for that matter."

Ilena sighed. "I forgot. Master Zen teases me, too. It's just more rare." Prota was not the only one in the room that couldn't keep the laugh from escaping his lips, but she didn't get angry; only bore with it.

Prota closed his eyes again, and he was very aware of the hand on his left shoulder. He missed his comrade suddenly, and wished to have her again in his tents. He had missed Grail deeply, and had been surprised at that when it had happened. He dropped his head trying to recover. There was an increase in pressure on his right side shoulder, then close in his ear, quietly, "We also missed her greatly. From the time I was eleven until those eight months ago we never saw one another." Prota shivered, then nodded and took a breath. He knew. His own father had been the cause of it. They had paid this price for that time. The High Lord had already said it.

"The Law of Subjugation says that the clan that loses the clan war will serve the winner without complaint or question. The stronger must also pay a price. They must care for the weaker, adding to the drain on the resources and making it perhaps more difficult for both clans. This correct understanding of the Law of Subjugation explains why clan wars should only happen when true wisdom dictates for them to happen. To fight for only greed will overextend a clan and cause a clan head to betray his own clan." He looked up at the High Lord. "This is why the Fox Clan chose not to fight against the Saddle Clan. To have doubled our size, when we were already so very large, and at opposite sides of the plains, would have caused all of the clans combined to fail and die. I would not break the first law, so could not in wisdom take my clan to war with that one. If we had been able to have an adjoining clan as ally then we might have done it and supported that clan, but the Saddle Clan Head quickly defeated any who we tried to approach and made them his until we were unable to fight him at all."

"Sadly, it was the one point of wisdom that neither Zerak' nor I comprehended in time. We went as far from his grazing grounds as possible to become strong where he couldn't reach us, but in doing so, we were not able to prevent the Chaos from coming to us."

Again Ilena sighed over his head and he stopped, surprised. "No, it is better that you went where he couldn't kill you early. You are both still alive now to see that the clans return from the darkness and walk in truth and wisdom again. If you had died, I would not have been able to come to rebuild." Her voice caught and there was a pause, then she said, tears in her voice, "I would only have been able to advise Master Zen and Izana that it was time for the burning. He would have corrupted the whole land, and killed any who loved truth and wisdom by this time." Her hand squeezed his shoulder. Softly, because that was all that would come around the tears in her throat, she said, "Thank you." There was a fumbling and Prota looked up quickly to see her face streaked with tears, her hand pulling out a cloth to put to her eyes.

He hadn't done it for her. For many nights in the last few years he had stayed up wishing he'd had that wisdom, wishing he could have done away with the darkness earlier. He looked down and away. Here she was telling him that the hard years had been necessary. That without them the clans would have been completely lost. It was difficult to comprehend, but he set his mind to it as always, and her words couldn't be denied. He knew what his father was like. He closed his eyes and swallowed, then let his pain of the last years go, though the sorrow remained, like hers. He sighed. "Indeed, the tears of the Naluk' for the children of Tarc speak. There are now sufficient witnesses of it." He slumped back onto his heels and put his hands together in front of him.

"Heh. If I was in the tent of my father still, I would believe this was all pretense, made to win me over blindly. To have been asked to do that which I love most to trap myself according to the will of the High Lord, as others wove the web as well." He looked up into the High Lord's blue eyes again and said, with the conviction he was only able to call out rarely and usually only when he spoke the Naluk's words, "But I know Ilena. When she becomes emotional, she is completely unable to fake it. When she becomes angry, she is angry. When she is sad, she is sad. Clan Head Obi also was very direct when he told us what was necessary. And when you asked me the question, you were no less direct. This is not a tent of manipulation and lies."

"Thank you," the younger man said quietly.

Prota reached up to his Clan Head braid and began to unwind it. The others sat quietly, respecting his action. Even that was a proof. That they understood and wouldn't use it as a tool of pride, mocking or derision. A proof of honor. The sort of honor that bound the Fox Clan. The clan head marker fell heavily into his hand as it slipped out of the final remaining twists of the braid. He carefully set it on the ground in front of him. Putting his hands on his thighs, he bowed his head briefly to the man called Zen in front of him. "I would find it a great honor to serve you. And if I could serve with or for your Seconds, then I would be content for the remainder of my days. Already I had decided this, that if the Chaos brought by the Naluk' would leave me alive, I would serve however I was ordered to serve, or if I could choose, then I would serve as I could best do so. I have received sufficient witnesses this hour to convince me that my loyalty is not misplaced." The eyes of High Lord Zen remained clear and did not waver.

Prota reached back down and covered the Clan Head marker with his hand, then he picked it up and held it, feeling the weight of it in his hand. "A second witness will be necessary for the clans to begin to try to understand." He looked up. "You must also convince my brother. Already he has seen evidences to begin to make him see, but it hasn't been sufficient. He will listen to my account and it will have weight also, but there will be more he is looking for. He sees with different eyes than I. When the two of us are in agreement, the clans will not be able to disbelieve us, though they may yet need further witnesses of their own."

Zen was sitting back in his chair, a finger covering his mouth as he held his chin in his hand. Prota had seen his father sit like this before, mocking in his attitude. Zen...was trying to hide a strong emotion. It took a while for Prota to place it, then he realized it. He had felt that when his own brother had taken out his clan head marker and placed it in Prota's hand. Prota swallowed around a lump in his own throat and looked down so as to not see Zen's emotions. If he allowed it, the two of them would be unable to contain the fullness of the moment. This one understood completely what it meant - had likely given the same respect and loyalty to his own elder brother when he had pledged to him.

Quietly, Ilena said, "The Left Hand has received sufficient proofs of wisdom, leadership, and understanding. The Right Hand must see the proofs of strength, mercy, and command. Perhaps in asking him to be a witness to the abomination, he has seen mercy or perhaps command. There is only one way to see them together." Prota glanced back at Zen to see him nod. There was sound around him, unexpected. Quiet and yet piercing, and he recognized it. He wanted to clap his hands to his ears to be hearing it so closely, to close his filthy ears to the perfect tones. He was not worthy to be where he could hear them from her own mouth. But to do that would be insulting as well, so he only held still as best he could until they were done. Then he could try to breathe again

The hand on his left shoulder was gone and his chin was being lifted instead, until amber eyes looked into his, concerned. "What is it, Prota?" she asked him. He blinked to see her better and that was the first he realized he had tears coursing down his face. "You heard it?"

He nodded miserably. "All those painful months I heard it," he said around his sorrow. "I am not worthy to hear them." His face twisted, "Nor am I worthy of anything other than banishment or death. Since the day you arrived I could only believe that you hated me. When you were cheerful, when you were kind, when you were earnest, I could only be angry at myself. I would begin our wrestling matches thinking that you should hate me and perhaps I could atone by letting you win, then I would become angry and think that if I made you fight me then perhaps you would be rightfully hateful, but you never did."

"Why, Prota? What was it that made you think I should hate you?" She was genuinely confused. She didn't know. Never had.

He couldn't contain it any longer. He had just pledged his loyalty and his witness, but death was really his only correct punishment and he couldn't keep the lie in the face of this tent of truth. "When you were at the crossroads, with your servants, I was in the bushes watching and listening, sent by my father to watch that place for one such as you who might have escaped the burning. When your mind was set and you were done with your planing, I returned to my father and told him all I had heard. I am why he knew who and what you were from the beginning. Zerak' and I and he knew from the beginning." The tears coursed down his face, unheeded.

Ilena drew back in shock, staring at him, as he'd expected, but nothing less would have done. The sudden arms around him, for the second time that day, did surprise him into stillness again. "Prota," she said to him, "Prota. I'm sorry you've had to carry that all this time. I knew he knew, even if I didn't know how or that the two of you knew, though I don't think Zerak' would have stayed around for the wrestling and to watch over me if he hadn't known. He was already done with the youths. When I was angry during our matches, I was angry with myself, that I had been still too young and naive to have understood that of course there would have been spies there at the crossroads. Even still, I loved being here, and loved learning with you. He was as irritating as hell, and it was very unpleasant to be his slave, but that wasn't your fault. That was mine for being so disobedient to him on purpose. I knew what the consequences were by then." Prota choked back a sob. "You were a youth then, Prota. So was I. What can a youth do against an adult? You did your duty to the law and were obedient to your Clan Head. How can I hold that against you?"

As he sobbed into her shoulder like the lost child he'd been at the time, she held him. As his sobs calmed, she said softly, "Rather, I'm grateful. I thought my words futile to say at all, though I hoped that at least one might hear them and find the right way. To have had it be you...and to know that Zerak' also follows them as he listens to you...I have been more than blessed, and Tarc even more so, that the sons of the Saddle Clan would turn to wisdom. Lift your head, Prota, and stand with quiet pride. You have learned a strength that many do not even understand they can seek. If the pains of the past led to this moment, then view them with gratitude and let them subside." As she made him look her in the eyes again, hers were clear as before, and again filled with soft conviction and truth.

A cloth was handed down from overhead and she took it and handed it to Prota. He took it and wiped his face, then blushed, remembering where he was. "We're used to it," the dry voice of the other female Second came to his ears.

"She does this rather frequently, actually, particularly at reunions." Zen's voice was rather resigned.

Prota suddenly looked up at Obi's face, where he was still standing over him. Why he didn't have a knife in his back he had no idea. Obi had also said he'd been away from her a long time. Obi nodded. "Yeah, me too, and Master as well, though I don't think he cried per se. But she did cleanse out the darkness from him so that he was full of light again. It took a lot longer for me since I wanted to hold onto the darkness and not trust her, but I'm all better now." Obi patted Prota on the head somewhat absently, and Prota blinked in absolute astonishment. "I think you'll be fine now, too. Just remember you don't get to do that unless I'm in the room, and I'm okay with it, right?"

"I wouldn't," he said in self defense. "She keeps grabbing me."

"Well, true enough," Obi relented a little. "Stop that, Ilena." It was said rather half-heartedly as if he didn't expect it to quite work.

"Sorry, Obi. I'll try to remember, but you know the Tarc are worse than the Clarinees. They won't touch each other at all, unless they're actually married and it's night and they can't see each other."

"That's rather sad," Obi said after a moment of pause.

"I know, right?" Ilena said standing up again. "The only thing they'll touch freely is their horse. And of course during the wrestling."

Prota put his hand over his eyes and sighed. "That really does explain so much," he said, but he chose to not expound on it again. It was in the past and she was married. And it sounded like she'd forgotten anyway...or perhaps had just not understood. He sighed again, a long slow breath to finally relax and let the past go. Then he rose to his feet, still holding onto the Clan Head marker. He bowed to them all. "Please take care of me from now on."

"We will," Zen said quietly, "but you will return to the Fox Clan when you leave here. Until the time of Change is finished, each person will stay with the clan they arrived with, if at all possible."

"Yes, High Lord," Prota said respectfully as Ilena and Obi suddenly looked at each other and left the tent to go back out the door behind Prota. He wasn't excused so he stayed still, waiting as one should in the council tent.

-o-o-o-

The Fox Clan continued to sit quietly in their central gathering area for another while, until finally one of the advisors worked up the courage to ask the Sleeping Cat Second, "Do you know how long we will be waiting? Not that I'm in a hurry for the Hunt," he hurried to try to not make offense, though it was perhaps difficult to not do that with that kind of question.

"I don't, I'm sorry. Master Zen is speaking with the Fox Clan Head first and I'm told that may take a while. We're not really on a set schedule, though if people are getting hungry, you could go make some lunch. There's no reason to starve anyone after all. Master Zen's just a rather careful person until it's time to act. Then he's rather decisive. We're in one of those careful times. I heard Mistress Shirayuki has asked if the market might be able to be kept going once the time of Chaos is done and everyone other than the councils are sitting around bored. Mistress Ilena liked that idea, though for all she would love to shop, she's probably going to have to sit in the council meetings, too." They all blinked at him. He was rather talkative all of a sudden. Perhaps he also was getting bored.

A few moments later and he was listening to the wind again. Then he sighed and walked up to the council again. Eyebrows really raised now. "The High Lord has summoned Zerak'," the Second said. "Please also go to the south and head for the Moon Clans tent. You will be watched on the way there and they are expecting you." He stood near until Zerak' rose to his feet, bemused. He walked back to his place only as Zerak' also began walking. He wondered what his brother needed him for. This time he was able to catch the Children of Chaos and Change watching him as he walked through the tents. Some stared at him with the look of one who watches the slaves for signs of wrongdoing, but nearly as equally they looked back at him with grins that both challenged and welcomed in the same look. None were afraid, none were lazy or caught off guard, though perhaps most of them were bored until he walked past.

As he reached the edge of the encampment, he paused briefly to think about that. When the one nearest to him stepped out, he looked over from the corner of his eyes. "You are called the Children of Chaos and Change. Does that mean you follow the Moon Clans Head?"

That one tipped his head, then opened his mouth and only a whisper came out, but a hand to forestall him came up. Then footsteps could be heard coming from the other direction. That made him slightly uncomfortable, to be bounded on either side, but it might also be a good test. He went sufficiently on alert, but stayed still. The one who he had talked to first looked beyond him, then waved a hand and walked back to his own post, disappearing again. Either they didn't care, or they were disciplined. Zerak' turned to the one who had come up behind him. "You have a question?" that one asked him. "Not all of the Children know how to speak to the Tarc."

"Yes." He repeated his question.

The Child nodded. "Yes, we call her the Queen to each other if there is need for formality, but otherwise we call her Missus Ilena. She was the Right Hand and the Left Hand Second of the College Clan Head until the usurper who would have taken Selicia back forced his way into the position of the Right Hand. We are the bondsmen who followed her then and who she placed away from there into her own clan so that we would not die when the Chaos arrived against that Clan. We honor her, though we are wild and difficult to contain and control. She has set the bondsmen from that time to be of the New Moon. The non-combatants of the College Clan, she placed away from there and trained so that they fight for her in their own right. They are the Full Moon Clan. They call her Mother when there is need for formality, otherwise also call her Missus Ilena, save those who serve in her tents. Those you will hear call her Mistress Ilena, but that is because she now serves in the tent of the High Lord of Wilant, since before he defeated the Clan Head of the College Clan."

"Did she betray the Clan Head?"

The Child paused. "Not particularly, but yes." He was sympathetic to Zerak's confusion. "The Right Hand convinced the Clan Head that she should be the bait to win them their desires and they purposefully injured her and placed her where the wife of the High Lord would take compassion on her and bring her into the High Lord's tents."

Zerak' was rather aghast. "They willingly betrayed the Left Hand together?"

The Child shrugged. "It was unfortunate, but she would have escaped herself not too much longer after that. She was all that remained of wisdom and understanding in that place, save the Clan Head's wife, who she was protecting. He chose to have his wife murdered as part of that ploy."

"He was as insane as the Saddle Clan Head," Zerak' could only be shocked.

"Indeed," the man in front of him agreed dryly. "But it freed her to be able to open her mouth and not be disobedient to that Clan Head, and for the first time the High Lord of Wilant finally understood the darkness that threatened his own lands. He moved very quickly, using all she had to offer him to combat that Clan Head and take him down. All of that clan is now gone save one, and that one has been renamed so that that Clan will no longer be known."

Zerak' narrowed his eyes. "And has that one been made a slave?"

The lips quirked up. "I suppose he might think so. The High Lord certainly works him hard enough, and has given him perhaps the most difficult job of all." Zerak' raised an eyebrow, wondering what sort of difficulties could be conceived of by the High Lord of Wilant. "He was made to be the husband of Missus Ilena and to see she rightly behaves in the tents of the High Lord."

Zerak' could feel his strength leave him. He could certainly believe that watching over Ilena was the most difficult job in the tents of the High Lord. He'd certainly had much trouble with it and he hadn't had the full brunt of the job like her own servant had. That wasn't it. "His clan was disgraced, yet the High Lord made him a Second and gave him a wife?"

"Yup, and a new name...and I guess now a new clan as well, though we wanted him first, and we were hers to give."

Zerak' had to take nearly five minutes to recover and consider that news, it felt like. He knew of the obedience of the Sleeping Cat Clan Head. Of his wisdom and balance, and his unashamed way of facing life. Though Zerak' had yet to see him in battle, he carried himself with calm strength, and like these was not afraid. His love for his wife and careful care of her was also evident. That such a one could have come to such honor and blessings from a disgraced clan.

"Oh, I don't know if it matters to you, but he's the heir of the clan he was born into. It was his oldest brother that was the Clan Head, so we'd follow him anyway, even if she hadn't given us to him." Zerak' had to put his head in his hand. "He ran from the clan to keep alive when the Clan Head would have killed him out of his own insanity. Missus Ilena watched over him and made sure the Clan Head never found him, though in the end we think he finally knew who it was. He was under the protection of the High Lord of Wilant by then, though, and was his third personal bondsman, before he was set in his current position."

Zerak' held up his hand. It was too much. "That is enough for me to ponder for days. Am I allowed a few moments when I reach the plain before I cross over?"

"Sure, but probably not long. If they get impatient they'll call again, but I think they'd be understanding. They're usually pretty overwhelming people, so they're used to letting people get used to them little by little."

Zerak' nodded and walked the few more tents to the plain, then sat on the grass and closed his eyes, listening to the wind. A man who was like him, or perhaps like his brother, who had understood wisdom and followed its path and loved it had been taken from a forsaken clan and given the greatest blessings the land could give to men. Certainly he had worked to earn them. The land did not gift the idle. Zerak' and Prota also had worked hard to earn the blessings they had now, and Wisdom had led them there. Wisdom also watched over that place, where the High Lord was Head Clan Head, and blessings there also came to those who walked after her.

Zerak' put his head on his knee, again overcome by emotions similar to those that had overcome him at her words that honored what he had considered his lack of wisdom. If the High Lord and the one who carried the Naluk' within her welcomed wisdom and effort from one of their own clansmen, to honor it, could they do any less in Tarc? They could. They could be as his own father had been, but in the tents so far they had not. They even honored those who would rather die fighting for their right to honor their own understanding of wisdom, where his father had tortured his subdued enemies mentally until they would slit their own throats. Zerak' had only seen honor, strength, wisdom, truth, and mercy in these who had come. It made him yearn for it like the winter grass yearned for the spring sun and rains.

But there was more to leadership than those, and the Tarc were a hard people. Hard to come to right understanding, hard to pry from their incorrect beliefs and pride. The path ahead was not easy and only those who saw with the eyes of Prota would see the path brightly. He wondered if that was what had happened. How could his brother not lose himself to this as soon as he understood it? It wasn't like he himself didn't want to as well, but there was more that needed to be shown. His brother also understood that, that where he was weak, Zerak' was strong. He was surely being called to stand strong and make them answer to those other things. His own question actually had been along those lines, it being his natural inclination to question them. The Children of Chaos and Change were Ilena's and they followed her with loyalty. He had seen it - that they had not been disobedient and killed save first blades were drawn, then only in the proper defense of those who could not defend themselves. Even the ones who he had seen on this short walk were properly obedient and loyal. It was confusing, but they also followed Clan Head Obi with the same loyalty. And those two followed the High Lord with strict obedience and loyalty.

Zerak' settled in himself the final tests that yet needed to be understood, then finally was able to rise to his feet again. As his eyes rose to get his bearings, he was shocked into immobility. Standing in front of him were the very people he had been considering. They had come to him. Both of them looked at him carefully as he blinked at them, trying to get his brain to work again. Finally Obi nodded. "You look like you've finally got it worked out."

"I did. But I didn't expect you to come here." Zerak' blinked again.

"Well, you do still have to go there," Ilena smiled at him with her light tease.

"We just thought it might make it a little easier if we were here to answer any further questions you had."

"Ah...actually...that was enough of hearing answers. I need to see for myself I think at this point." Zerak' was going to get overwhelmed again just with the offer.

"You have the tests decided?" Ilena asked. Zerak' paused, then sighed at her. "Sorry," she looked away. "I shouldn't ask it. You wouldn't have been ready to come if you didn't." She turned and began walking back towards the tent behind her.

As the two men followed her, Zerak' looked at Clan Head Obi. "As impetuous as always."

Clan Head Obi put his hands behind his head. "Well...she's getting better."

"No. It always comes out when she's nervous."

Clan Head Obi turned just enough to stare at Zerak'. "You watched her quite closely, then, didn't you?"

"It was my responsibility," he answered calmly.

A nod. "So we figured. No one lets her loose without someone watching her. I would really hate to see what happens to an Ilena with no restraints at all."

"Do you know? Has it ever happened?"

Clan Head Obi considered the question, then shook his head. "She has always had Miss Leah, so she has always had a restraint, and as soon as she doesn't have enough, she finds another to add to her jesses. She does understand she needs balance, even if she can't have it within herself. Ilena, what would cause you to have no restraints at all?"

She turned around, her loose hairs escaped from the braids blowing in the wind and her eyes fixed on her husband. "You already know that, Obi. There is only one thing. If Obi is taken from me, there will be no restraints and everything in my path will die until I reach you again. And if I find you dead, the entire world will die with you until I die."

"Oh, yes," Obi said, then added, musingly, "It seems to me, then, there are two others?"

Ilena tipped her head questioningly as they arrived in front of her and stopped their feet as well. "We are restrained by Master as well. What would you do if Master were threatened?" Zerak' was afraid of the look that came over Ilena's eyes and her posture changed to that of a hunter. "And if he died?" Obi asked quietly.

"Do not ask me that, Obi. To even suggest it is dangerous. The both of us would burn the entire world and the Sun would require it at our hands, and the flames would have to rage for eons for us all to have our anger be assuaged, and then the darkness would be solid for another uncountable of them while we grieved." Her voice was hollow.

Obi passed his hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "I should not have suggested it. All will be well." Ilena slowly calmed until she was only a woman again. Then Obi removed his hand from her eyes and nodded. She turned and began the walk back to the tent again.

This time Zerak' pulled Obi back just a little so she was ahead again. In a quiet whisper, he asked. "And the third?"

Obi pursed his lips and glanced at Ilena. "I will let you figure out who it is, but she would turn to ice, her soldiers would number ten to a hundred times more, and when her enemy was vanquished, the world would freeze and not even the sun would be able to warm her heart again, nor even the earth."

"Not even you?" Zerak' was surprised.

Obi paused, "I would become the sword in her hand to fulfill the High Lord's words. Then she would rule as the High Lord sat in darkness until he could recover, and only having the Sun by his side would keep him alive at all as her ice settled on the world. I would be forgotten save when it was time for the sword to flash again. I would not like that at all. I much prefer my wife to be human and warm, even if she is difficult."

Zerak' took a breath, looking up at the sun above them. He much prefered the warmth of the sun himself. "I think...it is not very much wisdom to make Wisdom angry. To see her eyes when she left the tents of the Saddle Clan was frightening, and she was only a child then. There was no doubt she would return and that she would bring punishment with her."

Obi gave him an odd look. "Prota said the same just a few minutes ago." Zerak' looked at him, then nodded. He was willing to be the second witness to it. "Hmmm..." Obi went back to watching his wife walking in front of them.

Zerak' looked at the tent they were arriving at, and had to pause and stare at it. "Expensive taste," he said.

"No, rather, her master weaver and seamstress does. I think Ilena could have been content under the stars," Obi corrected him.

Zerak' tipped his head sideways, giving him that. "True enough, unless it was winter."

Obi snorted a laugh. "That would just be the excuse to sleep with the herd."

Zerak' couldn't hold back a hearty laugh at that, but he was looking at the full moon on the left and the new moon on the right, remembering what he'd been told about those clans, but also remembering what he'd always thought about those moons. To him, the full moon represented an eye, wide open, seeing all, judging truth. The new moon was the eye closed, rejecting those would not hold their own eyes open, holding no mercy. And he suddenly remembered that night had been the night of the new moon. He took a breath and bowed his head for a moment. When he looked up, Ilena was turned to face him again and as he looked into her sober expression, he saw the judge again that he'd seen in her as she would stand to face the council in the tents of his father. He held still under her look, using that opportunity to also judge his own heart, but it again was as clear as a man could have for all his faults and he did not drop his eyes from hers. She finally nodded and turned towards the tent again, motioning he should enter it.

-o-o-o-

Zerak' was followed by the two Seconds of the High Lord into his presence. The other Seconds were to either side of the High Lord, the woman on the Right and the man on the Left. And his own brother awaited him. Zerak's eyes immediately went to the unbraided Clan Head hairs and he knew Prota had not just allied himself. He had changed clans. He had seen the truth and wisdom Zerak' had understood at the edge of the plain and been unable to deny his own heart. Zerak' nodded, walked up to Prota, and held out his hand. Prota placed the Clan Head medallion in it. Zerak' had only one question for his brother. "Will even I be able to walk out of this tent?"

Prota's lips twisted up, but he had no answer. Only Zerak' himself could answer it, but that was enough. It would take a strong heart and firm mind, and even then...the chances were probably slim. Zerak' took a breath and nodded once. He'd come prepared. He hoped it was enough for the sake of the clans of Tarc. He turned away from his brother and moved to stand in front of the High Lord. The chair was not unusual for a man from another country. Zerak' noted it and moved on. Blue eyes looked into his. The face was carefully set to say nothing. It was young, but youth had nothing to do with wisdom. Ilena had only been eight. It had nothing to do with strength. At fourteen the only person who had ever bested him was that same eight year old, and he'd already had full grown men challenge him and lose.

However, there were those in the clans who would forget and look for age to be the sign of both wisdom and strength. His brother had already tested and this one held wisdom the clans could not deny. It was his responsibility to test the strength, to see if it would stand before the clans. He believed he understood why he had been called for now. Only in the Hunt would this High Lord raise his sword. Only this one time would he have the opportunity to see that strength, unless he himself challenged him. He would probably be hated by the Seconds if he did that. Angering the rest of the clan was no good, even if the clan head needed to be tested. But asking a Second for a challenge might be accepted.

"Master Zen, this is Zerak', heir of Tarc." Because Ilena had already told him she knew he held steady.

"You may hold that as you determine for yourself where you will stand, to remind you of your duty, but if you braid it into your hair, I will kill you as a thief. That and every clan head marker of Tarc is mine. If you determine you will not be obedient nor loyal, then you will return it to me and leave when the call for the Hunt is given and defend your understanding on the field." The voice was used to commanding, not strident nor challenging. Truths had been stated plainly, and they did not conflict with prior requirements or Laws.

"I understand," he answered quietly.

"There are those in the clans who complain that it is too difficult to be obedient to that which they do not understand and they should be allowed to live separately from those who will swear to be obedient and loyal. They state that it is wrong to separate them out and then Hunt them until they are all gone. Tell me, Zerak', has my requirement been foolishness or wisdom?"

This was like a thing he and Prota had already considered. "Because those who will not be obedient will come again and again to the Marluk'nak', they will continue to bring the seeds of foolishness, pride, and disobedience with them. There can be no restoration to the Law, no true change away from the madness that has been brought to the clans, if the darkness that has come upon the clan councils is allowed to remain at all. This has been discussed many times, though many still desire to hold on to their pride and dark ways. It isn't possible to root out all of the darkness, for men have always held both darkness and wisdom in them, but to remove those who will not turn to wisdom at all is wisdom, lest they bring again the same punishment or worse as has been brought this time. Surely it will be difficult enough to deal with those who will lie rather than be true to their own understanding."

An eyebrow raised, "Don't they merely need teaching and example in order to understand?"

Zerak' shook his head, wanting to scoff, but knowing it was a test he held his tongue. "If the minds and hearts of a man could be open to the understanding of all without testing, then would we not all cease to lie? Or would we not immediately punish the liar until they learned to not lie? A man who has decided to believe a thing but will only admit to believing the opposite cannot be trusted in any matter at all, and he is full of darkness. This is within the Law of Falsehoods. Once one has determined to be on that path, he will be almost impossible to pry from that path, save for severe punishment, or firm convincing. Thus the punishment is first banishment, second death for those who need to understand proper thinking. A liar who says he has killed the snake will find himself bitten by it, and the whole clan with him."

"How then can a Clan Head be merciful?"

That was one of the deeper questions that Candidate Clan Heads who were wise considered and studied deeply before even questing for a clan, and did not let up on studying once they were a clan head. "This is why the first time is the time of teaching. The second time is for the lesser punishment. The third time will prove the heart and mind of the liar, that they will not give it up. The full punishment is then given."

"Did you ever hear a lie from Ilena's lips while she was in the tents of the Saddle Clan Head?" The question made Prota stiffen and Zerak' was immediately cautious. "We have already heard what was done by Prota before Ilena came to those tents. You may answer without concern. She has forgiven Prota, as he was only being obedient to his Clan Head."

Zerak' blinked. It took a bit to return to the original question. They had surprised him again. "No, High Lord. The only lie that the council ever accused and chose to convict her of was for lying about being a boy."

"Then the punishment was unjust. The first time was for teaching."

Zerak' took in a breath. "No, High Lord. The first time was for coming into Tarc looking for a father who was dead."

"Who killed him that the Clan Head would have a witness of that, since he had not left the plains himself? And who corrected her so that she would know that to lie was to break a Law of Tarc?"

Zerak' sighed. He could not keep it hidden, or he himself would be accused of the lie. And a liar he would rightfully be accused even if he opened his mouth. "The Saddle Clan Head had sent his most trusted bondsmen into Selicia to subvert it. When the time came for his ally to move, he sent six more to watch at the crossroads in case any should escape from Selicia. When a fast moving carriage, marked with the royal mark, passed by that location, Prota was told to stay. The remainder gave chase. Just over the mountain pass they caught up with the carriage. Four guards fought to defend it against the four bondsmen. The youngest, not yet wielding a sword, rode on and startled the horses so that they reared and balked and the carriage was overturned." Zerak' steeled himself. "That one was me, for the Saddle Clan Head would only trust his sons with the deed, and he said it was to prove to him that we would be loyal and obedient to him as our father and as our Clan Head."

"Because my older brothers were still fighting the guards, I climbed up on the carriage and quickly opened the door. Inside, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen lay already dying of a broken neck, and her husband with a knife in his hands. They were speaking, ignoring me, and it was words I couldn't understand, though I listened. Before I could reach them, the man had finished the deed for his wife and was plunging his own blade into himself. It was the only way he had to harm those who had been sent to take their lives. We had been told that if we made the kill and brought their heads back to Selicia, we would inherit the clan." The blue eyes in front of him were the icy blue of the winter sky, but the story was still not done.

"My elder brothers arrived and saw what had been done and that I was still without a blade in my hand. They brought the bodies out of the carriage and took the heads, then threatened me with death if I should so much as breathe that the second oldest and third oldest hadn't taken the lives and the heads. The oldest lost his life to the others at that place and later they said that he'd died in that fight, but they hid his body in a deep and narrow valley between there and the crossroads." Prota was now in shock. "Because they had done this, what was I, a mere thirteen year old to do if I didn't want to follow him but what they told me? When we reached the crossroads, they told that story to Prota, then told him we would return after the heads had been delivered to Selicia." Zerak' closed his eyes. "When my fourth brother died trying to steal the heads from the second and third, the other two sent me back and told me to wait with Prota until they arrived."

"When Ilena and her servants stopped at the crossroads and we listened to them, it was Prota who understood what they were saying. I couldn't understand Ilena until she learned to speak the language of the clans, but I did recognize her name. The two who had died had spoken it several times. When the three we were listening to had moved on up towards Tarc, Prota and I conferenced and we decided he would go and get ahead of them and warn the Clan Head she was coming. I stayed to wait for my brothers. It wasn't until early the next morning that my second brother arrived. He told me that my brothers had arrived with the heads and announced to the ally that he and all his country was now their slaves and they were the new heads. They had been laughed to scorn, then sent out of the city. My third brother had been so angry that he died upon the sword of the the sixth man to lift a blade against him. We are required to report, so my second brother had to leave with his life, so that our father would know what had happened."

The story was so old, and yet he was still there, again with his brother who threatened again to kill him if he opened his mouth to tell this true story. "I was obedient to my brother and only witnessed to what he said had happened. In this way the Saddle Clan Head had the witnesses to the deaths. I have not heard a lie from Ilena in the matter because I could not understand her at the crossroads and I was not present when she arrived at the clan, nor was I present for any correction of her in the matter. I did learn of it at the time the council deliberated what her punishment was to be and the first lie was brought up. I argued against it since they didn't hear of the death of her father until after she was already in Tarc and she had not lied when she entered. She was seeking a father that was not in Selicia but to her could have been still alive. My father wanted to use that as the excuse to keep her in Tarc, but the council was done with having her in the clan. The entire issue had caused too much division. The council gave him a decision. Keep Ilena and be banished himself, or banish her."

At that Zerak' finally did give a wry smile. "I will have to admit that there were voices, though a minority, that argued that it would be far better to have Ilena in the clan than my father. That day all were angry enough that several were brave enough to speak up against him. I think that more than anything swayed him to agreeing to banish her. He couldn't stand to have an eight year old girl as his rival."

"And your second oldest brother?"

"He has been in Selicia, hounding the heels of the king there as the leader of the men father sent there. He still desires to sit on the throne there, claiming it as rightfully his. ...But he cannot do otherwise, because he set the lie from the beginning. He banished himself with that lie."

The man on the chair in front of him was silent for a while, then asked, "What would have happened if you had told your father that the second brother had lied?"

Zerak' paused, then shook his head. "I think he wouldn't have cared. The end result would have been the same. The Clan Head needed to send someone to Selicia to carry out his works there. Whether by banishment because the first lie was that he killed the royals and the second was that he hadn't killed his own brother, or because he wanted it so much, either way he received banishment for it."

"What is his requirement to return, if any?"

"Selicia must bow to him. He was told that if he couldn't win Selicia as his clan my father's sword would greet him."

"What were the words you said to witness to his words?" The blue eyes had narrowed slightly.

With a cynical tilt to his lips, Zerak' answered, "I have seen everything my brother has seen, save when he went into Selicia."

"You did not lie then."

"No."

"When you move from clan to clan, do you begin again at zero?"

That was an interesting question. "Sometimes, but a Clan Head is expected to already understand the Law sufficient to no longer be under the training portion."

"Where did you earn your Manak'?"

Zerak' wondered where this was going. "In my own clan as I formed it with my wife."

The High Lord nodded. "And were you properly scolded for the lie you told in the Saddle Clan tents?"

Zerak' blinked. "Which lie would you be thinking I might have said?"

"The one you and Prota both told to the council." Both brothers froze. "I would hope you both scolded each other properly afterwards." It was a mild rebuke.

Prota rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "We did, actually, but I didn't regret it."

Ilena shifted just behind Zerak'. Zerak' turned to her. "When you insisted on wrestling, we were required to make sure you didn't wrestle with anyone else who might find out you were a daughter and not a son. Prota understood you were a girl from the conversation he understood and I didn't. It wasn't until I was given that order that I began to learn it for myself. When the council was trying to determine if you had been a girl from the beginning, we were both questioned and denied it. You had never in our hearing said you were one or the other. It was only learned by us for certain because of the wrestling, thus we were considered the most likely to know. Our lie has caused the confusion that continues to this day."

"Just so that we are clear," Obi said mildly, "has Ilena ever lied while she was in the tents of Tarc?"

"Not in my presence," Zerak' said solemnly.

"Nor in mine," Prota answered as well.

"But the planning," Ilena protested to Prota.

Prota shook his head. "The plan was presented by Petroi. You merely accepted it. Even when you arrived, he was the one who spoke the words, tainting himself so that you would not be. I confronted him when you began to ask for wrestling matches and he begged me to help him dissuade you, but my father got wind of it and instead ordered the alternative that we carried out, to Petroi's dismay at the beginning."

Ilena was suddenly looking at Prota with the eyes that judged and Zerak' went still. Prota had slipped. Very quickly he went into a relaxed state as if he hadn't noticed and it was still almost too late. Calmly he blinked at Ilena when her eyes came to rest on him. Perhaps because Prota had already decided it would be okay, but his tests weren't done yet. He had yet to decide. "Do you hate me now?" he asked her.

Her look went thoughtful, then she shook her head. "No. If there was a need for vengeance wasn't it already fulfilled in the death of three of your brothers? I loved my parents, but they knew when they left they were going to their deaths. They left the city in order that I might hide and escape alive. They expected that the Selician's would have thought I was on the carriage as well and not come looking for me in the city, where I still was. That was why I was disguised as a boy. Petroi had already cut my hair so that I wouldn't die there. I was a boy from that time until the council looked for themselves. And honestly, I was still a boy until my own body betrayed me, and even then, probably. Except for Obi. Only for him have I always been a girl."

"And thus why she has no restraint around men," Obi complained. "And very few women who could be called companions or friends."

"She's mine," Kiki said.

"Thank you, Kiki," Ilena said immediately. The rest of them shook heads at them both. Neither one was very feminine at all, though perhaps both could be said to be beautiful in their ways.

The High Lord shifted and they all turned back to him. Zerak' noted he wasn't impatient or angry. Indeed a faint look of fondness was in his eyes, as if this sort of interchange was pleasing to him, though he was returning control to himself again. In Zerak's understanding, he approved. To keep a council meeting tightly restricted the whole time led to discontent and unhappiness. A reserved level of tolerance for play and relaxed speaking allowed minds to become sharp again until it was time to rest them for a longer time, and increased the comradeship of the council members so that they functioned better together when unity was necessary. That formed the next question he asked. "And will you be allowing the Moon Clans Head to go on the Hunt with you?"

The face hardened just slightly. He had been right. This one didn't want her to go into battle. "I will be." It was said with just the touch of sourness.

"Do you also disapprove of women in positions of strength?" Zerak' asked.

"No, quite the contrary," an eyebrow lifted just slightly. "Talent, wisdom, and understanding should be placed where they can be most effective. What sex they are is irrelevant. There are weak minded and willed men who should be at home cleaning the floors of their wives for they have no other useful use, but they will still go out and cause troubles for others and leave their capables wives behind. I find it a practice based in pride and blind thinking rather than reason. I will likely fight it as hard here in Tarc as I fight it in Wilant."

Zerak' suddenly felt that his neck and face were growing warm and a glance at Prota showed the same reaction. Zerak' decided to leave that alone for now. At least the High Lord understood it would be difficult. "Then why would you not use her strength in battle?"

The High Lord sat up a little straighter and was firm. "Ilena with a knife in her hands enraged is uncontrollable. She did not come here to kill, but to protect. There is only one person that her knife needs to touch and I would that she leave it at that." With a bit of a resigned look, he continued. "However, even her husband has disagreed with me on the matter when it comes to the Hunt. She will not go angry to the Hunt, he says." The eyes took on a conniving look. "What say you, Zerak'? Should one who has sworn to protect be allowed to go into battle to take the lives of the same people they came to preserve?"

Zerak' shook his head. "It is the same question as the first. For the clans to survive to live in peace, those who would continue to remove that peace from them must go. Where can a clansman go but to a clan that will have him or to the end of his life? There is no clan that will take them in that wants peace. ...Unless you will take them to Wilant?" He gave back his own conniving look.

"No, I will not," the High Lord answered calmly. "They would break every law in Wilant and have to be locked away in a place they could not see the sky again, thus eating all my food stores and drinking my water that I need for my productive clan members. If they asked to go and were willing to live the laws of Wilant properly, then it might be possible, but they would have to work there to live, the same as here. Only those with true wisdom in them are even willing to consider it, and then they must also be filled with great curiosity."

Zerak' nodded. "It is so. The unwise have had many years in which to turn from their ways. If they will see this day and still not turn away from them, they no longer have the warning or the light punishment. There can only be the final punishment made. Only in this way can the clan be kept alive. To allow the Moon Clans Head to go into the battle with you is proper strength for she is also a Second. It is the responsibility of a Second to see that the will of the Clan Head is carried out, even in these matters, even if they are a Left Hand Second, though they are required to leave the battle if it is to be lost to report back to the Clan Head, if he is not present. So if she left in that one case, it would not be counted dishonorable and would be still a fulfillment of the Law of Obedience."

There was a sudden feel of a final blow in the air and Zerak' prepared himself as best he could, paying close attention to the next words said.

"It is not wisdom to enter the field of battle within incomplete information, or the Clan Head will betray his clan, even if only a few more of his clan should die than necessary. Would you agree?"

Zerak' very carefully answered. "It is considered wisdom in the leading of a clan to battle to plan properly to preserve as many of his bondsmen as possible."

The blue eyes bore into his own. "Tell me, Zerak', how does one who is the strongest and most independent of the clans find his way through Wisdom to proper obedience?"

Zerak's heart sank. "By understanding for himself that the strength he will be obedient to is sufficient to care for the clan being joined."

"And if you are required to help be that strength so that the clan will not be betrayed?" it was asked quietly, without a goad or a promise.

Zerak bowed his head and thought very hard, the Fox Clan Head medallion pressing into his hand. "You wish for me to help you against the clans who are being Hunted. Any weaknesses due to lack of understanding will be negated in that help, and at the same time I will learn of what might be used against you." He closed his eyes. "To refuse is to say that I am willing to see the clans willing to follow wisdom not be properly protected. To agree is to say that I already am willing to ally and perhaps even become a bondsman before I have seen the strength to know if it is sufficient or not." He looked back at the man in front of him. "You are admitting you are already not strong enough."

The High Lord shook his head. "No. I am admitting I would rather be a wise Clan Head than one who will throw away lives heedlessly. When we first arrived, I could have swept through the Marluk'nak' and none would be alive already and very few of my bondsmen injured and likely none dead. It is not a matter of strength, nor even of battle understanding and wisdom. I already have won because my arrival, though warned about and believed, was yet still unexpected and not defended from. The clans of their own will gave themselves to me and I was merciful. Is mercy truly weakness?"

Zerak'...was wishing for a bit of mercy himself. He was nearly done in and he desperately hunted for what might save him from the final blow. "If - if you will be merciful, allow a Right Hand to make a decision based on what he understands, rather than only on words, even if they contain truth."

"When one begs for mercy at the final blow, one admits that he is unable to be obedient in the end, for he will always back off and run when death stares him in the face. That is the heart of a man that will care for himself before he will see to the needs of the clan. Mercy is not the correct answer to that one, but banishment."

Zerak' fell to his knees, his eyes unseeing. A hand fell on his right shoulder and a question came from that place as well. "Did you pledge yourself to the Fox Clan Head because of the strength of his bondsmen?" He shook his head. "Did the bondsmen who follow you require you to take them into battle first?" He paused, then shook his head again. Asked this way, his own requirement also seemed irrelevant, but it was still important. He held the marker tighter, trying to remember why.

A light hand fell on his left shoulder and a sigh came from that side. "Why is it that those who believe in the strength of the arm must always see it tested to believe? Even I have had to prove it over and over to my own, though they have seen it often enough that it should be enough." It was said very sadly. "Zerak', will that really be the only thing that will sway you in the end, when we have tried to witness to the strength of Wilant and Clarines without going to such lengths?"

Zerak' looked up at the golden eyes that held his. "It is my responsibility to see that my loyalties are given to the clan that can hold those who will not believe it. I must witness for myself that the strength of the High Lord can truly withstand the clans, even if they are willing to obey. When they forget and begin to say they will rule themselves again, if I haven't seen it to give them proper warning, then will come the final punishment to the clans when it might not have needed to." He turned and looked at the High Lord again. "But, you will not willing give away what could be weakness exploitable against you if I should decide in the end that you do not have the proper strength. Indeed, I would be required to do so, for the clans would not be led to life, but to eventual starvation and death. ...And once I had seen that strength was sufficient, then I would need to understand what you would do so that we didn't reach that anyway. What resources will you feed them with? How will you care for them? You have already said that you will not bring us with you. You will not even make the Seconds stay here except for the Marluk'nak'. Is the clan to be headless and without bondsmen? It will die for sure."

"Surely I have thought of those things already before coming against the clans of Tarc, or it wasn't wisdom to have come at all. And please do not say that Wisdom, who is standing next to you, would have let me do it either, nor that she herself hasn't already been preparing for that herself since the day she left here."

That brought Zerak' up short. He sat back on his heels and dropped his head. He stared at the medallion in his hand. He had been arguing against Clan Heads of clans far larger than his own or even the combined Fox Clan. They wouldn't be clan heads if they didn't already understand it. He was ashamed of his words. The years between when she had left and now had been long. Almost twenty now. And the last several had been so hard everyone had been wishing that the Chaos and Change would come sooner and asked why it was delayed. He understood now. It couldn't happen until they knew it was possible to win and keep the clans alive. If they had wanted the clans to die, they would have already done what the High Lord had said. They would have swept through the tents of the encampment this morning and left nothing behind and returned home unscathed. If they lied in the Marluk'nak' that morning their reason for being here was meaningless. Only those who were interested in selfish greed or full vengeance would have come and killed and left. To have come and put forth the great effort to prove themselves...

He sighed. "Why will you not stay?" He didn't look up.

"Because the clans are able to live themselves. They have only proven they cannot as a whole function rationally. We will provide the oversight of the clans as a whole, to see that such corruption does not enter the whole again without proper removal and ensure a returning to wisdom so that the peace of the plain and the surrounding countries may be maintained." Zerak' blinked but a hand was held up. "Please. Let that suffice for now. We need to move through the Hunt first. ...Ah, but I should also say it is because Wilant is large enough for me and I need Ilena and Obi to help me with it more than I need them to stay here on the plain. Forgive my selfish needs."

"How will you control the clans then?" Zerak' had to ask that one more.

The silence spoke disapproval and he was forced to remember that he had just been scolded for accusing them of not properly considering wisdom before even coming when it would not have been worth their coming to begin with if they weren't fully prepared. The bondsman did not question everything the clan head did before joining the clan. He trusted the clan head to lead as he already lead. He wanted to test their fitness to lead, they were testing his fitness to obey. "I am sorry," he said. "If I had wanted to head all the clans, I should have already done it myself, the same as if we were going to defend ourselves, knowing you were coming, we should have been prepared." He leaned forward and put the marker on the ground in front of him. "But I cannot guarantee that those who lack understanding will be easy to move."

"Then I will expect you to advise me on how to move them."

Zerak' nodded.


	19. The Hunt of the High Lord of Wilant

**CHAPTER 19 The Hunt of the High Lord of Wilant**

"Zerak', Prota," Zen waved at the table in his own tent, "I have a map of Tarc, though because it is all the highland plain there is no real need for a map. When we discuss specific tactics and strategies, we show each other on the map with markers - ah, small wooden painted disks of differing colors, not the clan markers - what we see in our heads so that all may understand." Mitsuhide went to the side of the table and picked up the basket of markers. As he brought them back, Zen continued, "Show us what you already understand. That is the beginning. From there we will know if I have already considered properly." Zen looked up at his General, who nodded slightly. Even if he couldn't understand the words, he would be able to follow the movement of the markers on the map.

Mitsuhide placed the basket in front of Prota. "Each color is used for the different armies," Mitsuhide explained. "You may choose, but most commonly we use black for the enemy then select colors that most closely resemble the allied army. If you need markers for specific persons, there are some in each color with an extra mark on them, and you can say that the unmarked ones are one for each five, ten, or twenty soldiers, as you see fit."

Prota nodded. He and Zerak' both looked with great interest at the map. It was pretty basic. Mountains to the west and north, steep cliffs down from the plain in the east, and the rolling hills to the south that led into Wilant. The only other thing on the map was a small circle. Ilena moved to point at the circle. "This is where we are. The sun rises here, and sets here," she pointed to the east and west sides.

Prota sucked on his lower lip. "Then here is Wilant?" he asked, pointing to the south edge of the map. Ilena nodded.

"And what are these wandering lines?" Zerak' asked.

"In order for us to direct Obi to be prepared quickly for the testing at the council, we needed to know the boundaries of the feeding grounds of the clans. I understand that it changes regularly. It shows what they were before this Marluk'nak'," Ilena answered.

The two Tarc inspected the map and markers with great interest for a time and the rest waited patiently as they set up their markers. Food came, but the two Tarc men rejected it politely, saying they would eat with their clan. A basket of fruits and breads was set between them, and they were encouraged to snack as desired. In the end the brothers played tabletop war games, each one taking a side until they had played out all of the strategies that were understood by the Tarc.

Zen spoke with General Grosweiler in their own language to confirm their plans based on the things they learned, with Zen acting as translator when they had questions for the Tarc. When they were nearing the end of their discussions, he gave a sign to Kiki. Kiki moved to talk quietly with a waiting page, then stepped outside the tent to sing orders to the Children in the encampment. A little later they heard her sing again. When she returned, she brought only two with her. Giving a little bow to Zen she said, "Clan Head Kalnar has said that if Zerak' will be present that he is not necessary."

Zen nodded. "Please tell him I will expect him to be facing me in the Hunt for disobedience, then." Kiki bowed again and left the tent one more time. The next time she returned, Kalnar was present with her, looking just a little pale. Zen looked at the five Tarc. "You five will witness the Hunt so that you can witness to the clans that the High Lord of Wilant and of Tarc has the strength to make the clans obey when they will not choose for themselves wisdom. You will each ride with one of my soldiers, doubled, so that you can see from above and move quickly with us without escaping or aiding those who have chosen the sword. We will go now. The first set of them should be ready to receive us."

Five of Zen's soldiers, who had entered from the rear of the tent, stepped forward and each took charge of one of the Tarc men, holding their swords in their sheaths to they couldn't be pulled and used against them. When they had left the tent, Zen looked around at his aides and friends. "Well, let's not fall on our faces and prove we can't do it, shall we? Personally, I'm glad it's a lot less than it could have been, and having a smaller set at the beginning to understand how to make it work is a nice bonus." The rest nodded.

As they began to move, a wall of the tent moved and a bright red headed figure moved to run to Zen. "Good luck," Shirayuki said, holding him tightly.

He slipped a hand into her hair at the back of her head and held her. "Thank you."

"We can't fail now," Obi said with a tease, "the Sun has given the All her blessing."

Shirayuki blushed a little, but Zen smiled in agreement. He kissed her and let her go. She went around to all her friends and wished them well also, getting hugs from Ilena and a light one from Obi. "I know you have to do this," she said at the end, looking at all of them, "but I do wish it wasn't so hard to just have to sit and wait and wonder. I'm sure I shall pace a rut in the floor."

"We'll sing for you after each one so you can also know we are well and alive," Obi promised her.

"Thank you. That will help," Shirayuki said. Zen gave her one more kiss and they left the tent for their own horses.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki did pace. And bit her nails and twirled her hair around her fingers until she had to twist them in her skirts and hold them tightly together. Normally she wasn't given to so much anxiety. She'd had to wait on them before in the past while they fought for her sake or the sake of Wilant and Clarines. But never against an enemy that wasn't as well understood and was very difficult. She only knew that Obi and his men had rather run than fight the Tarc when possible. She constantly reminded herself that the soldiers of Zen and the Children of Ilena were also with them. It wasn't just the five she loved on their own.

The first battle was brief, though perhaps it felt like a month of pacing to her. The word came back from Obi that they had a few wounded but no one had been lost and none of Zen or his Seconds had been wounded. The others were discussing modifications to the plans now that they had a better feel for how the Tarc fought and what the field would look like.

Being reminded that there were going to be wounded reminded Shirayuki of something she could do that would be useful to everyone, rather than pace. She caught up her herbs and healing kit, called Maria and Delia to her, and on her way to the medical tent sent back her thanks for the news. Her guards each helped one of the women tend to the wounded coming in while the fourth watched over them and Tanner kept an ear out for the news of the next battle to come.

-o-o-o-

"Where are you going?" the Second of the High Lord said to the Mouse Clan Head, standing in his way.

"We are ready to leave. We need to bring the horses to load them."

"You have not been allowed to go to your horses yet. Your turn will come in time."

The Mouse Clan Head scowled. "If we do not, it will be dark before we even leave the Marluk'nak'.

"Perhaps, but even still. You have not been freed to go." The tone was calm, but insistent.

"I am my own Clan Head," he insisted right back. "I am free to tell myself when to go as I please."

"Well, you aren't, but if you need your Clan Head to tell you so, he is on his way now."

The Mouse Clan Head nearly drew his sword then and there. There was suddenly nearly twenty men standing in cloaks the color of the grass behind the Second, and all of them looked as if they would welcome the peace be broken. Because he had his non-combatants with him, the Clan Head paused. "Very well, we will wait for the High Lord of Wilant to arrive and make our complaint to him." The Second nodded, but the men behind him didn't leave.

A fog rolled up to the sound of thunder as of horses hooves from the south until it blocked the way between the edge of the Marluk'nak' encampment and the horse herds. From within that fog rode out four riders in black, two to either side of one who looked like the fog as well. Two of those four were on Tarc horses, the others were on the tall Wilant horses. Behind them came more. The Mouse Clan Head blinked. It was very hard to tell the difference between the fog and white-clad horses and riders. The riders neared the encampment close enough that they stopped their horses and dismounted. When they reached the edge of his tents, though they were taken down, the men barring his way divided and let the five through. The others following with took up positions within that group, swelling it to almost seventy.

The Mouse Clan Head had one hundred fifteen bondsmen. It wasn't the largest number among the clans, but it had always proved sufficient, and it was still more than stood before him. He crossed his arms as the High Lord reached him. "I understand you think you can leave?" he was asked coolly.

"You are not a man of Tarc. You have taken your enemy. Go home. I have mouths to feed and a herd to return to the land."

"My Seconds have taken their enemy. I have taken Tarc." The eyes were the cold hard blue of the winter sky.

With a scowl, the Mouse Clan Head shook his head. "Where was the clan war that decided it?"

"You and the other Clan Heads chose to not lift your swords when I came, nor to defend that which you ought to have. I have taken it all without bloodshed until now, because you couldn't be bothered to believe I would come, even when you were all warned of it. You have given your clan to me of your own will." The Mouse Clan Head was so stunned he said nothing. "However, given that the clansmen of Tarc are generally men of strength and honor, I have allowed you to choose if you still wish to defend your clan and your reason with the sword. Those who willing submit instead will only be subject to the Change. Do you still need time to go back and counsel with your clan, now that you understand?"

The Mouse Clan Head made a wide gesture of negation. "We will stand and fight. A clan of Tarc does not lay down obediently to the trickery of another nation."

The High Lord raised an eyebrow. "Yet you would lay down for the trickery of one who followed the paths of darkness and madness? ...Then perhaps you are right." He turned slightly to the Second who had been waiting this whole time. "Did he properly explain to his clan and allow each to choose?"

"No, Master Zen." At a motion that Second moved forward and with a carrying voice carried out the original order that had been given, explaining what had happened in the Marluk'nak' and that each person should choose for themselves if they would be obedient to the new High Lord of Tarc and received the Change that would return wisdom and peace to Tarc. He then said that if any would not be obedient to the High Lord, then they were free to stand with their previous Clan Head and participate in the Hunt of the High Lord to fight for their right to believe as they would.

The Mouse Clan Head gnawed on his tongue, wanting to pierce the belly of this upstart youngling with his sword rather than have his clan hear such blasphemous words, but the Seconds protecting him were watching him very closely and he knew his death would also result from such a move.

"Do any of you have any questions?" was asked. No one answered. "Fine. If you wish to not participate in the fighting, but are willing to be obedient, then return the place of the gathering." There were whisperings among the women and the Mouse Clan Head twitched. Before his bondsmen could move, the bondsmen of the High Lord were moving, headed for the non-combatants standing behind the bondsmen.

"Where are you going?" he demanded of them. "This is my clan."

"No," the High Lord said softly, "it is mine. They and you are all my slaves and non-combatants. If you protect them and take them with you, you have stolen them from me and are worthy of the death of a thief."

Being called slaves, non-combatants, and thieves all in one breath was more than he and his bondsmen could take. Swords were out and as one they fell on the men of the High Lord. As he lay taking his last breaths, he realized he had been tricked. They hadn't been moving to take the women and children, they had been moving to surround the bondsmen so that they could more effectively kill them all. He was quite sure there were more against them than the original seventy as well, but he couldn't be certain. He'd had to fight two Seconds at once - one with a knife that scored him over and over as it sought his throat and eyes - the other with a sword that couldn't be seen. His last thought was to question why the Left Hands had been the most fierce upon this field.

-o-o-o-

When the last bondsman fell, the men of the High Lord of Wilant paused. The non-combatants of the Mouse Clan had moved back away from the fighting, save a few of those men among the slaves who were in complete agreement with the fallen Clan Head, who had fought with their service blades. Any who had raised a blade was now dead. Two of the black-clad Seconds, with Clan Head markers of their own, approached the remaining non-combatants. "We are sorry that we were made to defend ourselves in front of your eyes." A shiver and murmur of shock went through the gathering. The voice was female. For all they'd just been told that a woman had claimed the strength of a Clan Head, they hadn't really believed it.

"I am the Sleeping Cat Clan Head," the other one said. "I came to your tents to perform the requirement for earning the right to sit in the Marluk'nuk' on the high council. This other is the Moon Clans Head. Her Seconds came with me at that time. The High Lord has set us over all the clans of Tarc. As your Clan Heads, we will ask again. Will any of you still refuse to be obedient to the High Lord of Wilant and Tarc? If you do not have sufficient understanding, we will hear and answer your questions."

This time, timid or hesitant, voices were heard asking questions. The Clan Heads before them patiently heard and answered each one. When they were done, they asked again for a separation. One more question was asked, and half the men remaining moved to separate themselves. Both Clan Heads looked sad, but they didn't protest. Those men were taken by a smaller group of grass-cloaked men out of the encampment. The rest were ordered to move the dead to the edge of the encampment and set back up sufficient tentage to live the remainder of the week until the time of Change was completed. The non-combatants who remained were surprised when the grass-clad men helped with both tasks, and eventually they came to learn they were the Children of Chaos and Change, bondsmen assigned to watch over their clan.

The same Second also stayed with them and his presence also gave them some level of reassurance. That they had been watched over from the beginning as a taken clan and were still watched over let them understand better and they were able to recover, though with the recovery of any clan that had just been through a clan war and lost.

-o-o-o-

"It's almost easier to have the non-combatants die, too," Obi commented neutrally. "We're going to have many who don't have protections by the time we're done, with so many bondsmen willing to die instead of stay to protect their clans in other ways than by the sword for ideology."

"Mmm," Ilena agreed, finishing tying the bandage on his upper arm from the light wound he'd received. "It will be harder with this one since so many of the non-combatant men decided to fight as well. We had been planning on turning them all into bondsmen, but this many women and children by ratio will be too many. Our fall-back is to rearrange the numbers, and if that's not sufficient, to ask those who may be Manak' ready, but holding out because of the practices of the dark clans, to join with them. I don't know how many of those exist, though. If not enough you're right. It would have been better to have less mouths to feed." She straightened up and sighed, looking over to Zen. Zen had Mitsuhide and Kiki fussing over him. He'd also received a light wound to the forehead - which of course bled too much but wasn't bad. "Are you two done bandaging him with complaints and platitudes yet? I'm quite sure the field surgeon was done some time ago."

Mitsuhide frowned at her. "You are very harsh, Ilena."

"He's a prince, Mitsuhide, not a closeted princess with fair hands. Stop treating him like one while we are still on the battlefield. Say he concerned you and leave it at that. If he dies, then you can rant at him and punish him for it."

"Isn't that a little too late?" Obi asked mildly. "But you really should say what you mean. All it took was that one slice and you were right with Mitsuhide to make the Clan Head back off and die. Or is it that they've already stolen all your complaints at him?"

Ilena stood up straight, and gave Obi a cold look, then turned to face the other three. She bowed to Mitsuhide. "Thank you for protecting Master Zen and allowing me to assist you." She bowed to Zen. "Thank you for falling back and protecting yourself and allowing us to protect you."

"You threw me," Zen said a touch testy.

"You were in the way of his sword and didn't need to be its target a second time."

"Zen...," Mitsuhide said a bit hesitantly. Zen looked at him, still testy. "They weren't wrong. If Ilena hadn't been there to keep him distracted even I wouldn't have won against him. The way they fight is still different enough and the Clan Heads are that good." He waved at his wife. "Even Kiki was wounded against the Second and needed your assistance. We didn't face either in the first battle."

"I sure as hell wasn't going to fight the other Second alone," Obi added. "I think I even grabbed an additional person to make him come fight with us."

General Grosweiler nodded. He'd been Obi's second sword. "I've seen fierce fighters. These rank up there."

Zen sighed. "Fine. But let me at least fight _with_ you next time instead of having to stand back and merely watch."

"If you don't have blood running down into your eyes blinding you, fine," Ilena said firmly before Mitsuhide could answer. Mitsuhide gave her a dark look, not wanting even that. She stared him down - out of the corner of her eyes - until he sighed and relented. Zen would have to fight to prove himself even still, though being wounded in this fight was probably forgivable, and he still had needed to defend himself from other bondsmen that made it to him.

"Is this going to hurt our strength in the eyes of the witnesses?" Kiki asked. "That we have to have two on one to win?"

The rest were silent, not really knowing. "I think...," Mitsuhide said slowly, "that if it were a challenge, I could win. The difficulty is the heat of battle. After the Hunt, I should have enough experience against them to be able to know what to do."

"Well, if we have to have a final display, then we'll do that, I suppose," Zen said wryly, "but I hope that by the time we finish getting around the circle we'll all have figured it out just fine that they'll leave well enough alone."

"Mmm!" Ilena sat up straight. "Actually...there is an answer you can give them if they comment on it." Zen raised an eyebrow at her. "Just tell them that this is your training war and General Grosweiler is your instructor and tester for the King. If in your own country you are a Kir'nah in battle, and you've been sent to the Tarc to become a Manak' and prove you understand battle, then they have to see the King as someone formidable, and in the end you as well, because they know how difficult and stupid strong they are. To cut your teeth, as it were, on that - both to have the guts to begin with, and to win it - would be sufficiently impressive."

She looked at everyone, who were looking back a bit skeptical. "You've already shown it to them, the same as we've already shown everything else. Quite naturally, you've shown them that you have the strategic intelligence to best them with words and wisdom. Then you - well all of us - followed their war games without difficulty. You conferenced with Grosweiler and he was obviously teaching you, so they saw that too. Then we've done training rounds and after each one conferenced again, talking about lessons learned and improving each time. When we face the Star Clan, if it all comes off in the best way possible, they will have seen it. That in one day you've learned to win against an enemy as strong as the Tarc, unseen in battle before that day."

She waved a hand, "It might not be as strong as if we had come in and fought them all all at once and could go toe to toe against their clan heads and Seconds, but it will still give them pause to go against you again, and it will definitely make them think several times before trying the patience of Izana. If they don't comment on it, you can always drop hints, like 'we'll let Izana know that it will take twice this many. I'm sure he has a couple of hundred men on vacation that could be sent up to get real work done.' That sort of thing."

"I hope this batch will remember these lessons. Maybe they'll finally be able to win in the war games with Brother Izana next spring. Oh, hey, Zerak'! Thanks for letting us learn some new tactics and sword methods." Obi helped out by pretending to be Zen.

Ilena smiled brightly. "Yes. Exactly. We'll help just like that."

Zen was shaking his head. "You'll even play the rumor mill and court games up here in Tarc."

"Of course," Ilena said, but she was serious. "How else will all the clans come to understand it?" She folded her arms. "I could also win against a Second, and maybe a Clan Head if it comes down to it, but only with the knife and only with the speed method. They might not find that an acceptable test of strength, though it would be sufficient to inspire fear." She shrugged a little. "They'll see that anyway if you make the death of our enemy public."

"Why didn't that work on the Clan Head this time?" Zen asked.

"I couldn't use the speed method in close battlefield tactics. It requires enough distance to step into and I have to end somewhere my head won't get chopped off. He was quite good at blocking me just enough to make my attempts to hit his throat hit his shoulder instead, and the face attacks get the non-vitals. How was he against you Mitsuhide?"

Mitsuhide shook his head. "He was good enough to fight by instinct. Every time my blade hit his, he had a look of relief he'd made it in time."

Ilena nodded thoughtfully. "It helped to get in sync and come opposite. Then I could get in when he was blocking your blow. Was it that, or your final that he couldn't get to in time that got him, do you know?"

Mitsuhide shrugged. "He was moving awfully fast. Which ever it was, I'm glad we finally did it." He looked at the others. "We never let up enough he could get an offensive blow in. He had to defend the whole time. Even then...," he shook his head.

"It was about the same for us, once Zen stepped in," Kiki agreed. "I was on the defensive until then. My left hand fighting is as confusing for them as at home, though, so once Zen was there to distract, I got in the final blow fairly quickly from an unexpected direction."

"Our opposing attacks worked well," General Grosweiler nodded. "But it was the nightwalker that knifed him in the back that made it possible for us to take him out. That made his swing pause long enough both our attacks hit from either side."

"The hardest thing," Obi complained, "is that we have less room to fight when we have to be two on one while on foot. Having to watch that the sword doesn't hit the wrong person, and dodging because the defensive blow glances it your way isn't very fun - or easy."

"Probably should come from in front and behind instead of from the front quarters," Ilena sighed.

"If they let you get through their guard to get behind them," Obi pouted.

"The nightwalker did," she pointed out practically.

Zen's eyes took on a light and he sat up a little. The rest of them went quiet to let him think. When his eyes searched them all out, he nodded. "We'll do that." They all smiled predatory smiles.

-o-o-o-

When the second set of wounded to arrive at the medical tent had deeper gashes and more serious internal wounding, Shirayuki was glad she'd already heard from Zen that they were okay, though they'd received scratches. She hoped he'd been telling the truth, not lightening the seriousness of their wounds based on what she was seeing. There were more wounded this time too, and when she asked Sam to find out, there had been deaths this time as well, though not too many. It was hard enough to hear that she threw herself into the work with the other field surgeons until all that was in her head was what was in front of her. She still had to work hard at times to pull her mind away from thinking she was working on Obi or Mitsuhide when her patient had the same color hair. Zen had talked to her and his hair was the only white hair, so she could at least not have that relational fear. Ilena and Kiki were the only two female fighters, so as long as she was only working on males, she didn't need to worry about them.

They were just finishing binding the last of the wounded from the second fight when the word came that the third one was completed and everyone was fine from that one, no wounds. She sighed in relief. Ilena was reporting this one. It turned out because she needed to complain. This time it had been the bondsmen from the Saddle Clan along with a few others. Shirayuki smiled to hear the complaints and sighs. It was somehow comforting to receive an almost everyday type of report. If Ilena could complain that way, then things weren't so serious that she should worry overly much. She had Tanner send back comforting platitudes and a general pat on the head as well as her best wishes to all of them in the last battle. At the end, she thanked them all for staying safe so far and let them know she was helping in the medical tent to keep busy.

Standing, from finishing her last patient, Shirayuki stretched then carried her medical kit over to the supply station to refill it properly. The next set of wounded would be arriving shortly and it was easier to just have her bag filled so she didn't have to send her assistant - Kirk again today - back and forth taking up precious time some patients this last round hadn't had. As she carefully packed her bag, a mug of water was handed to her. She took it. "Thanks, Kirk," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Keep hydrated so you can keep going. Are you doing okay?"

Shirayuki finished drinking the water down. "Well..., that last round was hard. They said they'd been scratched but those weren't scratches."

Kirk nodded solemnly. "They were pretty serious wounds. I asked one who was conscious. He said this time they were on foot. It's apparently easier to dodge when on the horses and there's more maneuverability. It stands to reason. But the rest should be on horseback, as I recall."

Shirayuki nodded. "Well, I hope that was the worst one, then." She sat back with a sigh from her crouch at her bag. "I think I'm both glad I came and that there is something I can do here. I know the field surgeons are good and are doing their best, but having more hands when things are that grim is the best way to save more lives."

Kirk smiled slightly. "True. And even more than that, seeing you here gives those who have to be here more courage to fight to live. I'd heard that the soldiers respected you, but they absolutely adore you, really. If there were none left to protect you but the wounded, they would still rise from their beds and do it, I think."

Shirayuki looked at Kirk with wide eyes. "Well, I do hope it never comes to that. Not only would it open their own wounds and make their healing problematic, it would mean you and the others had fallen. Let's not have that." She hesitated. "Does - it bother you that you aren't out there fighting, too?"

Kirk looked at her, his face softly neutral. "One who studies the sword and is very good at it does have a drive to use those skills; however, Princess Shirayuki, I have pledged to use those skills in your defense. Here is where you are, so here is where I am. It is enough."

Shirayuki looked down with a little bit of a blush. "Thank you, Kirk." She ran a finger and thumb along the edge of her bag. "When the next one is done...the land should be cleared of those who will fight, right?" She looked up at her blonde guard through her eyelashes, biting her lip slightly.

He was cautious. "It is supposed to be that way, yes."

She stayed where she was, thoughtful, then looked around the room. There were four field surgeons and five junior medical assistants, plus her two ladies. She rose to her feet and picked up her bag. "Go tell the stable hands to saddle our horses. We'll go greet them when they're done. Interrupt me when the horses are ready. I've been cooped up in the tents too long anyway. A run will do me good. Plus I haven't gotten to practice in a few days." She finally looked at Kirk and he quickly put his smile away to bow to her seriously.

"Yes, Princess Shirayuki," he held out his hand and she wondered what for until she realized she was still holding the water mug. She handed it over and he walked to the door of the medical tent. Outside the door, it looked like the first wave of injured were arriving. She walked to the next set of open beds and waited for Kirk to help bring in the first of the injured. She was relieved to see that indeed the wounds this time around weren't so bad as the last time. Fairly quickly she was lost in her work again.

-o-o-o-

The five men of Tarc had learned that their guards couldn't speak their language so had taken to commenting a bit as they watched the fighting. They hadn't been punished for it either so had relaxed a bit into their roles as witnesses. Prota and Zerak' carefully didn't tell any of the others what had gone on in the tents before the others had arrived. Prota had been told to rebraid the Fox Clan Head marker back into his hair before they arrived as well. That for now he would hold that position the same as the other Clan Heads had not been forced to give their's back either. When he would have protested, Ilena had looked at him and said, "Aren't all the clans his?" and he'd closed his mouth and been obedient. If anyone other than his brother had been standing there, he would surely have been roundly scorned for being meekly obedient to a woman. He hoped that part of the Change wouldn't make things difficult in the Marluk'nak'. It was likely to, though.

"She fights like a bird, trying to scare off the predator from the nest, rather than like a warrior," Kalnar said, keeping his voice neutral.

"Her husband isn't much different," Zerak' said calmly. "He looks newly come to the sword. Most of his wrist would prefer a lighter weapon as well."

"What are their bondsmen attacking with?" the P'rathna Uzziat asked. "Can any of you tell?"

"Based on the wounds of the dead from the clan of abomination," Kalnar answered, "weapons even smaller than hers."

"They kill with small weapons?"

Zerak' nodded his witness. "Thin blades and not much larger than the service knives of the slave across. They might be longer. That is harder to tell just by seeing wounds."

The small group was quiet as they pondered that and watched to see if they could see the weapons from this distance, but it still looked like they only killed by a direct fleeting touch. The battle was over in only a few more breaths and the usual after-battle meeting began between the High Lord and his Seconds. This time, it was fairly short and orders were sung out over the field that had the Children of Chaos and Change disappearing to the south. The bondsmen of the High Lord gathered together in a full formation, nearly as long as it was wide, lining up behind the High Lord and his seconds.

"Will he fight it alone, without the strange ones, this time?" Kalnar asked.

"Against a full clan's worth of warriors? Doubtful," Prota answered. "They are getting better, but they are not that good yet." He tried to keep the worry off his face and out of his voice. So far Kalnar was deciding, as best Prota could tell, that the High Lord and his men were not strong enough to face even a clan's worth. Even Zerak' was likely wanting to see that kind of strength by now. Also, somewhat surprisingly, the High Lord was only fighting with about one hundred mounted bondsmen. The Children of Chaos and Change fought on foot, which was strange to the Tarc and was often the downfall of the Tarc they faced.

"How many bondsmen are in the Star Clan?" P'rathna Uzziat asked. "It has been too long since I was in Tarc to remember." They all knew that was where they were going next. They'd been walking around the circle with the sun since the southwest quarter where Clan Head Kalnar's clan was. A small portion of his clan had gone out with the others from the two clans in that quadrant that wouldn't stay to be obedient to the Change. It had been hard for Kalnar to watch, but he hadn't flinched outwardly. Prota guessed at least one of his own sons, or perhaps a Second, had been in the group, and was likely why he'd not wanted to be called as a witness. Prota also understood why High Lord Zen hadn't let it go. To let even one Clan Head disobey would allow all the others the right to do the same and it would all be for naught.

"Over two hundred, but maybe just that much," Zerak' said calmly. The High Lord had fought one hundred fifty or so from the Saddle Clan just before this. They could only assume that the other bondsmen of that clan had been fed up with the previous High Lord of Tarc enough to stay. Or they had been disobedient and left the clan tents and been killed earlier. The horses under them got moving to the strange way of control the bondsmen used. It was also odd that the horses didn't complain about having two men on their backs, though they weren't being ridden hard. That would be a bit much, perhaps. The bondsmen controlled their horses, rather than communicating with them. It didn't help their case with the Tarc men, but they didn't say anything. There wasn't a point to it at this time.

"Look!" Uzziat pointed.

They looked where his finger was pointing. At the front of the line, next to the High Lord, the one they recognized as Ilena was standing on the back of her horse, backwards, and looking towards the north through the soldiers walking their horses behind her. None of them had missed that she and Clan Head Obi rode the horses of Tarc, and rode like the Tarc themselves rode.

"Can any of you do that?" Banak' asked, his eyes wide.

Prota snorted a laugh. "I'm one of the lightest in my clan and I'd be chucked off by my horse if I did that. But...I've seen her do it before. Of course she was small enough for it to not matter then. It's surprising -" He cut off, then shook his head. "No, she understands it. See she is dancing on it's back, so as to not make it hurt from standing still." The others squinted until they could see it too, the smaller motions as she moved from one place to another on the horse's back.

"It's rather amazing that her husband and Clan Head aren't worried," Kalnar said. "She must do it often enough."

"She likely wouldn't care anyway," Zerak' said, an odd note to his voice. "When she is on the horse she is the horse and not much will sway her."

"True," Prota agreed, his eyes still glued to her.

"Look," Kalnar said and pointed towards the north where she was looking. From the north came more men riding, bondsmen of the High Lord, and some of her Children riding Tarc horses.

As they came, the little group of five sobered. "Were they the ones guarding the herds?" Uzziat finally asked. Banak' nodded.

"They are untested and unfamiliar with the battle, then," Zerak' said, confused.

Uzziat shook his head. "Maybe the bondsmen, but not the Children. They are the Children that rode to defend the Sleeping Cat Clan Head. They have fought the Tarc already, though not often. It may be sufficient."

Those were now coming around the enlarged phalanx of bondsmen to meet up with Ilena, still dancing on her horse and yet making it move to meet them. Clan Head Obi was also moving to join them. When they met, Ilena's arms spread wide and she smiled as if greeting all of her Children and embracing them all at once. A great yell went up and the looks on her Children's faces said they were eager for the battle to come. Her voice came, and Banak' interpreted. "Clan Head Obi will lead them."

Uzziat nodded. "He led them before."

Clan Head Obi said something and the Children called again. Ilena waved with a grin, then was suddenly on her horse the way she should be and was running to the south with the wind, close against the back of her horse. "She will ride with the others, then?" Prota whispered. He hoped she would be okay. To only be defended by warriors on foot with small weapons didn't seem wisdom.

"That's two hundred and twenty five, if not fifty, of the High Lord's bondsmen." Zerak's voice brought Prota back to the men they were keeping pace with, though they rode close to the Marluk'nak' encampment border.

"And...fifty?...of the Children of Chaos on horseback. That will be an interesting thing to see."

"See, they all ride properly, too, ...if like the young."

"Where did they get them from?"

"From the spies of the previous Saddle Clan Head," Banak' said dryly. "He kindly gave them away by sending his spies into a place that knew they were coming and removed them when they arrived."

The three who had not been out of the country looked at him in surprise. "You know?" Banak' nodded.

Uzziat continued with his witness. "We were both there with them for the journey from the far northwest around to the south border of Wilant, where you can just make out the mountain tops and they say it is still four days ride to the sea and the south border of Clarines. We journeyed then to the low mountains in the east and then to the north until we reached the border with Tarc. Not only were all spies from that time killed before they even stepped foot on Wilant soil and their horses taken as spoils of war, when Clan Head Ilena arrived she whistled for her horse and a full quarter herd answered to her call from within the Wilant borders.

"So many!" The others looked at Uzziat in surprise.

"You see it," he waved at the men riding behind Clan Head Obi. They did indeed.

"I see where the missing bondsmen of that clan were, then," Zerak' said wryly. The others nodded.

"Truly insane to have continued to send his men there when none were returning."

Zerak' and Prota both shook heads at Kalnar. "He did that also when he was overtaking Selicia to the west," Prota said. "He would send them one at a time so they weren't noticed, then when they were the bee in the tent, they could begin to burrow to make the tent fall. The insanity was that he didn't understand that Clan Head Ilena already knew he would do that and would refuse them entrance." Zerak' nodded.

The horses in front of them paused as the High Lord halted his forward movement. He was now flanked by his two Seconds in black and the Second over the bondsmen was right behind him. He motioned to Clan Head Obi and to the men directing the horses the five were sitting on. They moved forward, keeping with Clan Head Obi's group. They watched behind them as the Second over the bondsmen moved away from their position and took with him half of the bondsmen and rode east towards the lowering sun. The men of Tarc looked at each other. "They will flank them on all sides," Kalnar said soberly.

"It will be a win, then," Zerak' said quietly. "The only thing we will see to tell of strength is if those who don't have as much practice can still stand or if they will fall quickly. In numbers, they already have the advantage." The others nodded, but Prota wondered if there wasn't something else they might see.

When Clan Head Obi's group stopped, the five witnesses stopped as well. Obi then stood up on his horse, surprising the five almost as much as Ilena had. He also rode as a junior, though not so much as his men behind him. He motioned to the five that they should approach, then gave an order to his men and they began to move to form up to the west of him. When the five witness horses were close enough to Obi, he gave them an order in his own tongue, then looked at the Tarc. "You will explain to the Star Clan Head that you are there as witnesses and are noncombatants. We expect them to treat the bondsmen, their horses, and you as one and the same. When they understand, the bondsmen will take you to your positions and then we will begin the final battle of the Hunt." Obi looked at them. "If you open your mouths to tell them what we plan, you will die." At the skeptical look he got from Kalnar, his mouth quirked up cynically. "The Children of Chaos and Change that guard you can understand you." A finger flicked and one rose from the grass not far from the five's horses, grinned mercilessly, and disappeared again when Obi released it after adding, "...and they do not have to touch you to kill you."

"How many?" Zerak' whispered, his eyes still fixed to that place.

"Weren't you listening in the Marluk'nak'?" Clan Head Obi asked. "One thousand were brought of the two thousand that answered to the call of the King and Queen of Chaos." His eyes did not look away from Zerak's and they were as wild as the eyes that had just looked at them and disappeared. "We Hunt the final Hunt. Go and witness it to tell all the clans." He waved at the bondsmen and they got their horses moving east. The five of Tarc all looked at each other. They were sure enough that they would give the Star Clan Head warning of their coming, even if not the tactics that would be used against him. Prota finally sighed and closed his eyes. In his mind he could already see the massacre it would be and his heart was heavy, even though it was necessary.

Ilena's words at the map table came to him again. "Would that they would turn and soften their hearts to wisdom. The death of the bondsmen of Tarc is always to the pain of the clans. Without them, the women cry and the children starve. We will take care of them as we must, but to lose the fortune and blessing they could have had...," she had shaken her head and Clan Head Obi had pulled her to him and held her as she grieved the men beforehand.

Prota sighed sadly and looked over to his brother. Zerak' looked back just as troubled. He raised an eyebrow and Prota shook his head slowly. "You will receive that which you asked for," he said. Zerak's eyes dropped and his face was also sorrowful. Prota looked forward, the horses of the Star Clan coming into view before them. "And then at the burning of the dead we shall all witness the tears of the Naluk' once again for sons of Tarc that would not be wise."

-o-o-o-

The Star Clan Head watched as the witnesses on the tall horses of the bondsmen of the self-proclaimed High Lord moved to stand far enough outside the battle range and at the corners of his mounted men. Because there were five, two went to one corner. The Tarc men had said only what they'd been ordered to say, but their eyes held no hope and Clan Head Prota had begged one more time that they listen to Wisdom and accept slavery at the hands of the upstart from the south. The Star Clan Head had turned his back on them, only saying over his shoulder that they would witness the strength of Tarc that they had apparently lost along the way, and to watch it well so they would know their new Clan Head was sufficiently strong to keep them. He forced down the small thought that if even Zerak' had been convinced he might be in the wrong. Zerak' was strong, but he was also one of those who turned against the previous Saddle Clan Head and had fought against him time after time.

The Star Clan Head called to his men and they sat up on their horses and prepared to receive the Hunt. They heard the beat of many hooves upon the land before they fully saw them. They were hard to see against the grass and the lower sky, the tall horses and men in white cloaks, until they were more sharply defined to the north. He called to his men again and surged forward with his Seconds close by his side. They moved forward to meet the Wilant forces, and slowly they increased speed until they were thundering across the plain, the thrill of the fight beginning to boil in their blood. But he did not look behind him to see that for every horse-length forward they went, his forces to his rear were becoming riderless horses who did not run with him. Instead, the land rose up and rolled behind him as if a wave was coming to flood over them and they were fleeing from it without knowledge or understanding.

The forces of the High Lord of Wilant were moving to close the distance as well and soon there was the clash of sword on sword. As the men of Tarc moved to either side to surround the forces of the High Lord of Wilant, they were refused by the arrival of more bondsmen to the west and, surprisingly, mounted Children of Chaos to the east. And still the land behind them ate away at them. For every blade that swung of the Tarc, maybe a quarter drew blood. For every blade of Wilant swung and that drew blood another man of Tarc fell silent to the grass he hadn't known was going to eat him. It looked like the horses and men of Tarc were dancing with the land, or as if the land was dancing with them. Little sparkles sometimes could be seen as if the little lights in the grass that danced with the stars in the spring had come to join in the battle as well.

The Star Clan Head was at first distracted by the bondsmen directly in front of him, and he continued forward to engage the enemy. Just as he swung at the second person to face him, he heard to either side that the enemy had also moved in to attack his men on the flanks and he cursed and yelled to his Seconds to go to the flanks to control the men on either side and see that they held firm.

When he had a chance to look around quickly, he looked for the white haired youth wondering if he had chosen to not even come to fight. After a bit of searching while defending himself, he finally found him, fighting with his two black-clad Seconds to either side of him. The Clan Head called to him his Seconds again and his strongest bondsmen, who were still close by him, and with a fierce cry, they surged forward towards the little grouping.

There was a high piercing cry, as if of a hunting bird in flight. He shook his head and so did his horse and those around them. Then the horses stumbled. As he raised his sword and the High Lord turned to meet him, four sharp things pierced the back of his neck as if a talon had grasped him. It made him jerk forward and interrupted his swing. He was not able to get his sword up in time to prevent the strike that took his head. He never knew that his Seconds never heard his summons because they had already died of the same reason.

The soldiers of Zen and the Children of Ilena rolled in waves, with the Children on the ground piercing the backs of the clansmen or their horses with thrown weapons to break their smooth sword swings and give openings to those on horseback. In a very short amount of time, the last clansman was falling to the earth and the grass rolled over them, stayed, then disappeared. Ilena and Obi carefully walked their horses through, making sure that none of the weapons of the Children, nor any Children who had been injured or killed, remained behind. Their eyes also noticed that the Tarcs had been pilfered of any items that could be sold in Wilant, but they let that go. If any of the Tarc swords had been missing, that would have been cause to punish.

-o-o-o-

The five witnesses were brought over to where Zen was gathering all of his Seconds. Obi and Ilena were glad to see that Zen was unharmed, and Mitsuhide and Kiki looked worn out but not too bad as well. It was rather surprising they had managed to come out of it unscathed, given the ferocity of the Tarc fighters, but this time they had learned enough to understand how they could use their peculiarity to win the battle.

They rode back to the Marluk'nak', leaving enough men behind to collect the dead into their piles for the burning of the dead later, that being the only way that bodies could be disposed of on the plain. With Zen in the center of the vanguard, Obi and Ilena to Zen's left and Mitsuhide and Kiki to Zen's right with the General, they rode wearily for the south and the Regent's encampment. "Ah, Master," Obi looked up at Zen.

"Yes?" Zen asked, relaxed on his horse now that this part was done.

"She needs to fly. Can we pause a bit?"

Zen looked over and watched Ilena, then nodded and held up his hand. The group came to a halt, though Ilena didn't even notice. Obi stayed with her then stopped Reshali with a touch. "Get down," he told her, getting off Usuri. Ilena looked at him curiously as he held out a hand to her. "You cannot sit still any longer. Get down."

"Oh," Ilena slipped off Reshali after taking his hand politely so it didn't continue to hang in the air. Otherwise she was still rather distracted.

Ilena walked forward a bit, paused, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, shook herself, and let it out. Two more breaths and she relaxed. "I think I need a good soaking bath, Obi."

Obi smiled. "That does seem to be your way to let go of a trial when it's done. I'm sure Leah and Rio will have one ready for you when we return." She looked back at him and saw his smile. Slowly, in her way, her smile appeared until it was the brightest it could be. He held out his hand and bowed in invitation. She put her hand in his and he pulled her into his favorite dance. The one that swirled them both around and gave them the most grace and movement of joy. Her eyes lit up and she gave him a kiss first, then let him lead her in the dance. She just danced with him for a moment, enjoying the movement with him until she couldn't be contained anymore. He smiled at her his own delight and she laughed. Then she opened her mouth and sang, in her full voice. He was surprised when she didn't just sing anything.

 _Ilena to Mistress Shirayuki and King Sandras -_  
 _The battle is done. The Lord of Tarc is taken. We are free._  
 _Master Zen is superb in his handling of the clans._  
 _The Hunt was intense but thankfully resulted in few injuries and casualties for our men._  
 _The pride of Wilant and Selicia has been restored._  
 _We can now continue forward upon our own feet, unrestrained by the evil intent of outside forces._  
 _Please remember this and remember me. Rejoice with me._

Ilena spun in a pirouette under Obi's hand and came back into his arms.

 _We love you. May there be peace always between the kingdoms._

Ilena grinned at Obi. He leaned in and kissed her as he held her to him and turned the next turn of the dance. As he held his wife, feeling his own joy in her joy welling up in him, he also felt it - the need to sing, and he opened his mouth.

 _Obi to Mistress -_  
 _Ilena is free and very happy, which makes me very, very happy._  
 _We hope you can smile with us._  
 _We look forward to seeing you again soon, and to being with you from now on._

The general looked at Zen. "What are they doing?"

Zen looked at him, his own smile unreserved for once. "They are singing to the Sun, and dancing with the wind." The Tarc standing with and behind him reacted to the words, but they were ignored.

Suddenly Ilena and Obi were in front of Zen, each grabbing him and pulling on him. "Come on!" Ilena cried and they pulled him out into the grass as well. Thankfully they only dragged him out a little ways and spun him. Then they danced in a circle around him.

"You, too, Master." Obi said, looking over at him with sparkling eyes. "You have to let her know you're alive also."

Zen grinned. "Okay." He closed his eyes and took a breath, feeling the wind on his face. He turned to where he felt Shirayuki would be and opened his mouth.

 _Zen to Shirayuki -_  
 _Obi and Ilena can't stop dancing and I am smiling._  
 _We've been able to win peace._  
 _The battle is won and the wild ones are mine._  
 _I love you and look forward to seeing you soon._

Zen watched the wild pair dance around him, as content as they were.

A distant thundering began to be heard and they swirled to a stop and looked south, standing hand in hand. Zen looked over to Ilena, concerned. Ilena's eyes were opened wide and she was staring hard, breathing deeply from the dancing. "What is it, Ilena?"

She looked back at him, her eyes still wide. "Horses." She whistled and their horses came. She immediately leapt up on the back of her horse, then stood on it's back, shading her eyes to see better. Obi and Zen hurriedly climbed on their horses. Ilena suddenly cried out and dropped to sit her horse. As she began to run, Obi cried out after her. She turned back just enough. _It's Mistress!_

Eyes wide, Zen and Obi glanced at each other, then were after her, galloping as fast as they could, and the air rang with their thunder which increased once again as two sets of horses ran at each other.

Ilena headed directly for one specific horse in the center of the horses in front of her, and the horses around it shifted just slightly until she sang to them who she was. Then they opened and that horse leapt forward as well. As Zen and Obi, who was closer, watched, they could see Ilena pull her feet up under her into a crouch. Zen cried out in horror. Shirayuki was not someone to just grab off a horse in full gallop. Obi spurred his horse on faster and yelled at her, _Ilena, You Insane Woman!_

They watched as she launched off her horse, time seeming to slow suddenly. Shirayuki's eyes were wide as she watched the oncoming woman, her black braids and hair flowing out behind her because she had let the fighting bun down. Shirayuki's horse danced slightly in reaction to Shirayuki's worry, but the grin on Ilena's face never changed, nor did her eyes leave her target.

Ilena's fall was before the horse and now Obi was horrified for her, but with a determined look, she reached out and grabbed the neck of the horse. She used her speed to swing around underneath it. Shirayuki naturally flinched in a hunch down at her horse's neck and Ilena landed with a thud behind her saddle that splayed the back feet of the horse for a moment. As Obi slid his horse around theirs to come up beside them in a sudden turn, Ilena grabbed Shirayuki from behind in a humongous hug and planted a kiss on the back of her head. Zen slowed his horse down to come to a halt next to them on the other side from Obi.

"Damn Wild Woman!" He scolded Ilena loudly. "Don't give me heart attacks!"

"Sorry, Master Zen," her laughter bubbled, and she rubbed her cheek on Shirayuki. "I couldn't wait."

Shirayuki laughed. "Well, I couldn't either. I'd already had them prepare the horses. We were just waiting for your message. Tanner was hard pressed to keep up with me enough to give the whole of them. But really, I've been figuring it out so got it mostly on my own anyway."

Ilena rubbed Shirayuki's head. "Good girl!"

Zen looked at them impatiently. Ilena grinned at him. "Mistress Shirayuki, I think you have a husband who wants you next." He gave Ilena an exasperated look and Shirayuki blushed. Ilena pushed his horse away with her foot and his brow furrowed until he saw it was so she could help Shirayuki off her horse. He immediately dismounted and went to help.

Shirayuki wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close. The softness and warmth of her body in his arms made him for a moment forget where he was and everyone around them. He suddenly relaxed and she stiffened, surprised, to hold him. "Ah, Shirayuki, sorry. I guess I have been pretty stressed. Just having you here…." His arms tightened on her and his hand reached for the back of her head. His mouth found hers and he gave her a hungry kiss, glad to have this - what had felt like the worst - part completed.

When he released her mouth so they could breathe, he rested his forehead on hers, his fingers still feeling the softness of her hair where they were interlaced in it at the back of her head. It was then he realized she was not wearing anything to cover her hair and the red of it shone in the late evening sunlight. He looked up and around them in shock. The horses had been moved away and they had been given space, but around them Obi and Ilena danced and Mitsuhide and Kiki watched over them with Shirayuki's guards. He relaxed and smiled at Shirayuki. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Shirayuki smiled into his eyes. "I would love to."

Zen took her hand in his and put his other on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder. He felt the tempo, then led them into the beginning of his favorite waltz. Shirayuki's smile widened and together they swirled into the joy of the dance as Ilena sang.


	20. Feast of Alliance

**CHAPTER 20 Feast of Alliance**

Ilena sighed and stretched out on her back on the grass. It was good to let her tired body just relax - until it reminded her too much of being on her back at the castle for three months with only relaxing to do. Then she rolled up onto her side, resting her head on her left arm, her elbow on the ground. The Children were also all sprawled on the ground around her. They were waiting. They had received word that food and drink would be brought out to them from the Marluk'nak'. They were too numerous to all go into the tent city and she wanted to reward them at least one evening with her presence for their effort. Zen had returned to the Wilant tents. He was going to finally get a relaxed dinner with Shirayuki and they couldn't fault him. Obi and the others had gone into the city of tents to tell the clans of the results of the Hunt and get them settled for the evening.

"So...we got to be entertainment for some interesting Tarc. Who are the two that can't keep their eyes off you? Do we need to take them out so the King doesn't have to worry?"

Ilena snorted. "More like brothers. Obi knows about them and can do his own protecting."

"No worries, then."

"Umhm," Ilena agreed.

Fifteen swarmed her location but she was gone when they looked to see if they'd gotten her. For a while the plain in that area rolled, lifting and falling, a large black leaping cat appearing every now and again, only to drop back down and then reappear in another location. Suddenly some of the rolling grass was dropping and not rising again and it looked like a low, stalking black panther was moving stealthily through the grass, leaving a trail of peace in it's wake. Four other hunting panthers came in at other places in the grass, but the one in the center continued to cavort, drawing the attention of the undulating plain until the five hunting panthers all of a sudden stood upright in a circle around the one.

Five men in black, with arms folded, looked with displeasure at the men in cloaks on the ground and one woman in black grinned, her eyes bright. "Who do you follow?"

"The King!"

"Who do you obey?"

"The Queen!"

"Then stop trying to do what the Tarc clansmen couldn't do, idiots." The King scolded.

"Aw, we didn't get anyone to hit us in the fight - much anyway. We needed to know we were still loved," one called out.

The King put his hand over his face. "Loved."

The Queen laughed and pulled him into the circle with her, and gave him a deep kiss. The watching men roared in approval and whistled, sending the grass quivering and birds from a distance away into flight.

"Noisy bunch, aren't they," Obi commented to Ilena.

She grinned back at him. "We've been making them be pretty quiet for a long time. It won't hurt to let them get it out of their systems. Ah, I noticed in one of my last leaps that the food is on the way."

Obi whistled and the men sat up and settled into groupings of five to eight. The six of them walked to the edge of the Children closest to the Marluk'nak'. "It's safe," Ilena called out. "They were just celebrating the end of the battle."

Cautiously, the women and men who had brought out the food and drink from the tent city approached. Obi turned back and looked at the plain behind them. "Cloaks off so they can see you to feed you. It looks to them like they are coming to feed the air." It was rather dramatic to see them appearing out of nowhere and their numbers were large, just under eight hundred here. The remainder were scattered all over Tarc guarding and passing messages. "If you aren't polite and keep your hands to yourself, you'll join the dead."

"Ah," Thayne said nervously as the food approached just as nervously, "are we going to be able to eat it? We don't have Justinian here to vet it for us."

The person holding the platter looked at them. "The Child who is the advisor to the Clan Head instructed the cooks in making these dishes. They are hoping it will be to your liking."

Ilena was sniffing the air. "I'd say it's yummy. I want to eat it."

"That's good enough for me," Obi said.

"Except that she ate Tarc food for a year," Thayne grumbled. "She probably got used to it."

Ilena politely took the plate handed to her, sniffed at it one more time to confirm it wasn't laced with anything they shouldn't eat, then dug into it. Thayne finally got a whiff of the smell of the food and took his and dug in as well. "Thanks, Mistress Ilena, for making us bring Justinian. He has been the best gift you could have given us."

Ilena glanced up at him with a twinkle in her eye, "You're welcome. He was a jem sitting in a velvet lined box waiting for me to pluck up. I'm glad the lot of you were able to polish him up a bit for me." _Justinian - thank you for the food!_ Ilena sent and many voices echoed her's until the whispers were nearly as loud as the song.

 _Ah… you're welcome_ , came back.

Ilena accepted a glass and drank from it. "Ah…," _You lot, be careful. This is their best stuff, meaning the strongest. It's not as strong as our strongest, but it isn't wine or beer. Be careful. It is best watered down if you're thirsty and they've done that, but not by enough. Remember, even these remaining Tarc are still another House yet_. To the servers she asked if they would water it down more, as the Children were not ready for something quite this strong after a battle, though she was properly grateful they had brought a worthy gift.

"Was the gift worthy of suspicion, Head Clan Head?" a voice asked.

Ilena didn't look up. "No, Prota. It wasn't a gift. It was ours by right of spoils of war. It was sent from the tents of the Snake Clan. Please be seated at our tent, and the other Clan Heads and councils with you." She licked off her finger and looked up at the people who had come to the open air dinner. She sniffed the air. "Your food is now on its way as well."

"Are you offended?" Prota asked.

"No. It was wisdom."

Prota stared at her and she looked calmly back. "You will withhold gifting your bondsmen of fine and full drink after they have fought for you in battle?" he asked.

"Where is the wisdom in getting drunk in your own tent when the guest is as large as you? Even all of you will have your men drink wisely this night. We will have entertainment and stories and it will be enough to satisfy them and only the unwise and disobedient will awaken to wish the sun did not rise so brightly."

Prota sat down and Zerak' next to him, the other clan heads to either side of them. The members of their councils sat behind them, also dividing into groups. The food for the Tarcs arrived and was passed around until all were served.

When the servers had moved on, Prota said to Ilena, "You have invited us here as if we are Clan Heads, come to visit for the Alliance Meal, yet in Tarc there are only the High Lord and the two Head Clan Heads."

"Until the High Lord speaks in the Marluk'nak to the council of clans, there is no change in the order of the clans, though there be no Clan Heads. Where is the wisdom in lack of order?"

"What of those who have no Clan Head because of the Hunt?"

"They have a Clan Head and they are cared for by the bondsmen of the same." Ilena looked up at the other clan heads with Prota. They were eating with their ears paying close attention to the testing. "Yet, even so, it is troubling, for certain. How can those who have been Clan Heads of Tarc advise that Clan Head in the matter?"

She and Obi sat quietly, and as suggestions were made and calmly considered, more came until a few seemed to be the most agreed upon. "We will take those suggestions to the High Lord," Obi promised and Ilena nodded.

There was some discontent among the clan heads, however. Ilena looked at them as she sucked the final meat off a bone. She pointed the bone. "Prota. What is the Clan Head?"

Prota looked up in surprise, his meat slipping off his bread and back onto his plate. "He is the one who ensures the survival of the entire clan." He fished for his meat again.

Ilena nodded. "And as such, is he not the slave of the entire clan?"

Prota paused, then a wry look came on his face, "Every time I wonder why I must be the one to carry the burden of the clan's whining, I believe it to be so." Eyes were downcast at that statement. The Clan Heads could understand it and several were trying not to laugh.

Ilena nodded in satisfaction. "Even so. What a person understands how to do, that is what they will lift their hands to do. It is wisdom to use the slave and spoils of war in the manner in which they understand how to work to see to the fitness of the clan. You are each spoils of war and you will serve the High Lord for now as the thing which you began as, so that there will be no chaos and disorder."

"Will we be left in this state, then?" another clan head asked.

Ilena looked at him. "Where would be the truth to the Change then? Will we have the Chaos and then make the High Lord to lie? There is still imbalance. The proper balance must still be restored."

There were looks among the clan heads. Ilena sighed. "It is a thing you will not ask, so I will give you an entertainment of my story. See you if you can understand my Clan Head from my story, the same as you have understood me already from my Seconds." She finished mopping up her plate with the last of her bread and drank from her cup. Obi had already set his plate aside, so she shifted over and leaned on him just a bit, resting her arm on her knee.

"I will begin at the beginning so you may understand how I see my time here in Tarc in the tents of the Saddle Clan. You have heard so many untruths about it, mixed in with the truth. But you understand it is from my eyes and understanding at the time I was seven and eight years of age, so there also may be things I did not understand interwoven in. You also must consider my words with wisdom and right thinking."

"Allow us to also be entertained," a soft voice came from the side between the two groups. Torches had been brought and were being placed and lit around the groups, but most particularly to light the main participants.

Ilena motioned and the household that had been in the tent city sat with them. Ilena patted the ground on her opposite side from Obi, looking at Liam and he came and sat there, Marcus and Henry shifting to let him in. Leah and Rio sat behind Ilena and Liam. She held Liam's hand with her free hand. "That was rather too long, I think, Liam. Thank you for your hard work, particularly with a difficult clan."

"Of course, Mistress Ilena," he said as Obi casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Were you also fed?" she asked those joining them and they nodded.

Obi motioned and Justinian came and sat with him, sitting just in front of and between Obi and Petroi. He received several head rubs for feeding them good food that night, which he waved away, annoyed but pleased.

Ilena turned back to the clan heads in front of her who were watching the interactions with rather wide eyes. She spoke clearly and loudly enough that all of the clansmen visiting and eating with them could hear and the plain was silent save for her own voice. She told her story from her birth, to her coming into Tarc and the story of her year in the tents of the High Lord as she understood it, when he would not heed her words of warning and wisdom, abbreviating it for the sake of time and not wanting to remember the worst parts of it, though some she had to so they would understand. She continued with her coming into Wilant and the tent of her husband's family until she was set in that tent as the Second of the clan head (using terms the Tarc could understand) and when he would heed her words of warning and wisdom and when he would not. She told of her protection of her husband by her gathering of her own clans and setting them to watch over him and the High Lord of Wilant. She told them of the actions of the Lord of Tarc in Wilant and the High Lord's actions against him because he was willing to listen to her words of warning and wisdom. She had to stop and occasionally drink from her cup, and on occasion Obi put his hand on top of her head to comfort her, but eventually she reached the point where she had been accepted as one of the High Lord's Seconds and rewarded with the gift of her husband. "From that time until now, he has continued to receive my words as all Clan Heads do from their advisors, asking but choosing of their own decisions what they will do. From this time, you must judge him for yourselves. You shall see it in the Marluk'nak' beginning tomorrow."

There was silence for a time as the men of Tarc considered her story and the servers took the plates away, having stood captivated by her story until then. The cups were filled again as well.

They were, by this time, getting other strange looks. "Ilena," Zerak' said, and he got strange looks from the clan heads around him. He ignored them as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Will you explain what this is to us? The arrival of the others has caused confusion."

Ilena's face cleared. "Oh. Yes. The family traditions of Wilant and Selicia are different than the family traditions of Tarc, and I have modified them all to suit my desires. I'm sorry. I'll attempt to explain, but you may have to take that one thing as it is and forgive it."

She pinched her lip as she put it into words they might understand. "Obi," she grasped his hand and lifted it in her own, "is my husband. I have no other. But to the eyes of the Tarc it may look like I do." She kissed the back of his hand and lowered their hands. She looked at Liam on her left. "Liam is his brother and as such protects me as if he were also my husband, but he is not. Leah was my advisor and protection from the beginning," she motioned to each as she spoke of them. "She is the one who came into Tarc with me, and she is training Liam to stand in his place properly, for she will one day soon give over her place to him, when it is time for her to properly become usirah. She is married to another who is left in Wilant to see to the Clans there and he is already ready to be only usuri, and has been such to me for a long time."

"Rio is as my Daughter, and is my strength when I can only be a woman in my tent away from the eyes of others. But if we are out of the tent she is also bondswoman to me, and advisor to Obi. You might already understand that Marcus and Henry are my Seconds, and as if two of my Sons. Petroi, who also was with me in the beginning, is one of my Seconds, but I have given him to Obi to stand with Thayne, another of my Sons, as Seconds for him, to watch over him and advise him. Justinian I have given to Obi also. He is a servant, but you have seen for yourselves already that he is as if a Son."

"All of us together are a family, and I am one who needs my family with me close at hand, not separated into tents to never see save on rare occasions. To me that is lack of wisdom, to divide my strength and set it aside. These behind us are a strength, but their strength is a different kind of strength than what these of my family give me." She looked between the brothers. "Perhaps at least the two of you can understand this."

Prota and Zerak' glanced at each other, then nodded after a bit of consideration. Some of the other clan heads actually looked to be in agreement. Ilena noted them. It was possible they had wives that were strengths to them away from the eyes of the clan, or had sons or brothers who they were close to.

"You will not see some of these most of the time, but at each meal we come together from our separate tasks to strengthen each other again, similarly as the Tarc do, but I do not like them set to the side. To me, I would rather sleep under the stars with them as if in the middle of the herd as the children do. I was separated from them all too long and have only had them all back to me again less than one month ago, since we did not find Liam until then. He had been hidden away and I had to stumble on him. I am as if the youth who has just earned his Kir'nah who has been told that he may stay with his horse and then must sleep with it again a few nights to be sure he has been told truth. Because Obi, Petroi, Thayne, and Justinian have been here in Tarc to fulfill their duty these past three weeks, it is even more of a problem for me. I am sorry. Please forgive this one need of mine that is contrary to the traditions of Tarc. I am sure I must look as if I have gathered all of my husbands and wives together in one unseemly grouping," her last comment was wry, "but I have not. If I were to claim it, Obi would have to eat the rest, for he is jealous. And if he claimed them as his husbands and wives I would have to eat them, for I am as jealous. But because they are the strength of family, we sit together peaceably."

She tipped her head. "If you find it easier, you may call them all Clan Heads and Obi and I are the Head Clan Heads." Her eyes sparkled. "You over there also look this way to us, though there are no women. You have Prota and Zerak', then the remainder clustered about them."

The clan heads blushed and looked away. Prota also looked slightly embarrassed, but Zerak' laughed. "That is how I was seeing it. I was wondering if the other women were also clan heads."

Ilena smiled. "Leah, Rio, are you?"

Leah rolled her eyes at Ilena. "If you are a clan unto yourself, then yes, otherwise, no, I am just a Second, looking forward to my retirement to usirah."

Rio looked thoughtful. "Does it count that I handle the castle Children for you or is that the duty of a Second also?"

"Mmm...I suppose you may chose it. It is a fine line for us, difficult to put into the definitions of Tarc."

Rio looked at the clan heads in front of them, then the men behind them. She shook her head. "I do not want that responsibility. I will be a Second."

Ilena nodded her head. "So. You are clan heads. These are Seconds." Zerak' nodded, satisfied.

One of the other clan heads tentatively asked, with an eye on Petroi, "In Wilant, are all women like unto you?"

"Ah," Ilena rubbed her head and the men around her laughed, very entertained by the question. "No. They are like Leah and Rio," she answered when the laughs quieted enough for her voice to be heard. "...Much like your own women, really, but they are not hidden away. Like you do not hide the serving women. All women walk freely about, and they are obedient to the Law of Wilant and to their husbands, if they have them, and their clan heads. If they have only fathers, and are not married yet, they are free to do what they will within those traditions and Laws, similarly as if they were children and youth of Tarc. There are other traditions, you understand, and they do not allow women to be men either. I have had to be stubborn for that also, there. But they are allowed to sit openly as advisors. They also live in the tent of their husbands, with their children with them both until they reach the time of Manak'."

"And are they also seen as bondsmen…, or rather bondswomen? We have seen the High Lord's other Second who is a woman," one commented.

"Again, she is more like me. She is the only heir of her father for the clan he leads so she has had to fight stubbornly for the right to become the next clan head of his clan. She and I are the only two I have met personally that have forced men to accept women on the battlefield." Ilena shrugged. "There, it is more possible than here by the traditions. If I can throw a man to the ground there, it is sufficient. There is no Law preventing it. Here, it is not so easy, because there are things written into the Law, rather than just traditions."

Ilena looked at Prota in the eye. "You have taken at least one wife?"

Prota nodded, "Of course. How can I be a clan head without it?"

Ilena sighed. "Good. I hope you are happy."

Prota smiled. "Yes. I have a very good wife who is also a strength to me." Ilena looked at him curiously. He looked a little embarrassed, then turned his head to show his wife's braid, and there was only one. "Another thing you said early that I have remembered: that to have more than one wife is lack of understanding and brings chaos into the tents. It is a thing I chose for myself, the same as I carefully chose who I would accept."

Ilena smiled softly. "I would like to meet your wife. She must be a strong woman indeed." She looked at Zerak' and he blushed and finally turned his head. He also had one braid. Ilena nodded. "Also, if I may." Then she grinned, "...and I can already guess what your children are like."

Prota laughed. "Yes, they are very much like him, and the daughters like her."

"Ah, you have been blessed with many children then. Congratulations, Zerak'." Ilena smiled. He proudly accepted her praise.

"And you, Ilena?" asked Prota.

Ilena laughed. "You will make me to rescind my claim to the Clan Head, Prota. I will say it again. All of these are my Children, but no proper heir has been found." The eyes of many went to Justinian. Ilena shook her head. "According to the Laws of Wilant, he cannot inherit the position of Head Clan Head, though he has seemed to have inherited the spirit I carry within. ...The same as Prota and Zerak' have." Her look was calculating as she looked at the clan heads. They looked at each other, a bit confused, but Prota and Zerak' looked sober suddenly.

Zerak' looked to Prota questioningly. Prota was casting about in his mind to understand what had been said. Ilena traded legs that had a knee up and folded her arms about the new knee and rested her chin on it and watched them carefully. Obi pet her back, then began to finger brush her hair. Justinian caught the motion, but Obi glared at him and he sat back, then sat on his hands, looking lost. Petroi rubbed his head briefly and Justinian sighed.

Prota finally said slowly, "If we were to say that the spirit you carry within is the Spirit of Wisdom who brings words of warning to life or death, then that is what we have heard Justinian brings to the clans. And it is what you brought when you came the first time. Yet you say that we also contain it within us. Is this the capacity of each to recognize wisdom when it is said, and to choose to follow it, and to choose to speak it when it is the right time, even when none will listen?"

Ilena nodded. "You have understood it." She tipped her head, and closed her eyes half-way, but just as much for the pleasure of having her hair down and Obi's fingers under her braids to massage her scalp as because of her words and her thinking. "All of us have the capacity for this. The reason for the testing to Clan Head is to see that those who have it in greatest measure become those who lead, for those who lead will teach all under them, and all those around them as well, to have that same spirit within them. When your father was allowed to become a Clan Head, it was not understood that he did not carry the proper spirit in him, so those who learned from him learned incorrectly. I am relieved that among those was not the two of you. You two are a good example of how we do not have to follow those above us in all things when our own hearts can see they are walking crooked paths of darkness. You were strong enough to follow the path of wisdom as you saw it, regardless."

Prota looked at Ilena with bright eyes. "It seems to me that you and Obi also have done this - walked in clans of darkness but followed the Spirit of Wisdom instead."

Ilena did not answer, just looked at him soberly for a time. "All must learn as they crawl, walk, then ride," she finally answered. "And it is in the falling that they learn the most." Everyone nodded in agreement. Obi had finally worked out all the tangles. He gently pulled on her loose hairs, bringing the ends up to his lips in a light kiss. "I think," Ilena said, "that it is time for the next entertainment." Obi twisted the hair in his fingers, but tried to remain patient. If she had one planned there was a reason. "Zerak', I have not seen you wrestle since that time. Will you wrestle with a person from my clan of my choosing?"

Zerak's eyes lit up. "I would like that," he said.

"Then tell me, what reward would you wish if you win?" Ilena asked calmly.

There was sudden surprised silence from the other side. "I - I can ask for anything?" he stammered.

"Yes," Ilena said. Obi and her Seconds had gone very still. They already knew she was testing him. Even though she rewarded her Children with their dreams, this was different.

Zerak' blinked, then finally said, "I would wish to be Clan Head of my clan again, if I could truly wish for anything."

Ilena looked sad.

"Can you not do it?" Zerak' asked, and his look was suspicious.

Ilena shook her head. "That request is not worthy of a clan head. Consider it again."

Zerak' looked at her, then at the people around her, finally seeing their intensity. He frowned and looked at his brother, who was also looking concerned. But when Prota would have opened his mouth, Ilena raised a hand, her chin still on her knee. "It is his to choose," she said quietly, and Prota settled back, but looked disgruntled.

Zerak' carefully considered. "It seems to me that as Head Clan Head you have the ability to grant anything I ask for. Even that should be possible."

"It is," Ilena said quietly, and Zerak' was brought up short. The other clan heads stirred restlessly. She had openly said what had been hinted at before - that they might still be clan heads. She continued to stare at Zerak', unchanged.

Zerak's eyes widened and he took a sudden breath. He broke eye contact forcibly, and swallowed. He worked through the reasons she might have said it the way she did. A clan head earned his clan by proving he could take care of it and ...he had asked to be given one without any effort save wrestling with someone. His face fell as he understood it. "I will unask it." Ilena nodded and silently waited on him.

Zerak' took a long time to think things through. Finally he looked up at her. "If I win I would wish for you to return all of the Clan Heads who have had to give up their claim for the sake of the wrongful thinking of my father. They, and I, have already all earned the title. It was only taken away because of the need for protection, or because they were too weak to protect themselves against the wrongs committed."

"That is a better desire." Ilena said. "However, if you will include all the clans, I must help you understand. I can say that the clans will be separated again so that there are more, but only the High Lord can say who will be their Clan Heads. I may know you, but I do not know what wisdom the others hold. ...Regardless, to allow a subdued clan to go free again is against the traditions of the Tarc, and the High Lord will not allow any of you to go free from his hold."

Zerak' pondered, then shook his head. "This is the time of Change. A restoration to what was right before can be part of that Change, even according to the traditions. Have we not all agreed already to be obedient to the High Lord? If he will approve it, we will listen, but not bring war again to him."

Ilena looked carefully at the faces with him, looking to see if they really would. It was perhaps too soon to tell how loyal they would be, but they were willing to follow Zerak' still for now. "How far back shall we unwind? At what point will the previous clan heads not be angry that they did not get to have their clans back? At what point will the current clan heads say, 'I have no more clan'?" Her voice was still calm, as if asking for the advice of a council member.

Zerak' looked at the clan heads around him who had given up that role to Prota. They were as eager as him to receive their clans back, but he knew that even some of them had clans subdued under them, as did those who were not part of the Fox clan. Prota's teeth were grinding with the effort to keep his mouth closed. This was the kind of deep discussion he loved, and it was being given to his brother, even though he had been given a turn, plus he was worried for his brother if this test were failed. Zerak' looked at him for a moment, then turned away. "Head Clan Head, that is a question even the Marluk'nak' would debate for days. How can I as one man answer it without at least asking for advice from those who have words of wisdom and warning to offer?"

"We do not have days to debate it if we will see the entertainment," she answered. "Choose one to hear his words."

"Prota," Zerak' said instantly.

"Why will you choose to hear his words?" Ilena asked and now her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Because he is already the Head Clan Head of those who willingly gave up their claim. They already trust his words."

Ilena's eyes opened again and a smile came to them. Prota and Zerak' both relaxed. He had passed that test. She nodded and Zerak' turned to Prota to listen to his words. "It is impossible to say that all previous clan heads can have their clans back, but if it is stepped back even one step to before our father took clans and made it so the clans had to band together, the balance will be better restored. If the winning of this match allowed that much then there would be more voices of reason to speak and vote in the Marluk'nak. If there are those that would argue for turning back the sun even further, then that can be addressed in the Marluk'nak' in front of the High Lord. To do more than that now would be unwise and perhaps offensive to him, even if the Head Clan Head has the authority to do more on her own."

Zerak' looked briefly at the other clan heads and could see they agreed with the words spoken. He turned back to Ilena. "I agree. Unwind it one step."

"Is it recorded somewhere or will one who is two steps back come and claim it and we not be of understanding?"

Zerak' shook his head. "We of the clans know it. If it is done when we are all present it will be done in order."

"Then, what of the pride and greed of the clan heads who stand to gain from your win? If you lose will they kill the person I have set against you, or will they kill you for your loss? Or what of those who aren't chosen by the High Lord to continue to lead their clans? Will they then turn against the High Lord in their wrath?"

Zerak' stopped and considered very carefully as the clan heads around him blinked. One whispered to another, "None can best Zerak'."

Zerak' scowled at him. "This one can, since she was eight. If she chooses herself, I will surely lose. I cannot assume a win with any of them and you should not either." Faces fell and they were silent. Zerak' sighed. "Now they will not," he said quietly, "and if I hear of it they will become my next wrestling partner. A clan head who is not chosen by the High Lord and puts his lie to follow him in the open will be punished as a lair." The clan heads, both of the Fox clan and not, all shook their heads, not wanting either punishment.

"Very well. However, there is one requirement." She looked at the others in the group and more loudly said. "There will be no bet placed. All of you are already betting along with him in the match for he wrestles for all of you." The men looked at each other, then nodded. Ilena motioned to Zerak' and he rose and stood in the middle between the two groups, to her left. Ilena looked to her own. "Justinian," she called.

Justinian sat upright then rose and moved to stand in front of her, bowing. "Yes, Mistress Ilena?"

"I shall change your advisor's braid to a bondsman's braid. If you win, is there anything else you would wish for?"

Justinian stared at her. "Anything?"

"Except being released from your duties."

"Ah, no!" he shook his head. "I was not thinking that." Ilena smiled at him gently. "Rather…," he looked away in embarrassment. "I have not been… Mother…," he looked down not being able to say it.

"Justinian, you do not have to ask for that as a reward. Just accost me and ask for it to be done. I am busy but not uninterruptible. However, if you will still ask for it," she continued because he was beginning to look crestfallen, "then I shall use it as the opportunity to make myself available to you." She tipped her head at him. "Will that be acceptable?"

Justinian nodded without looking up at first, then shyly looked up at her, and glanced at Obi. When he saw both of them had smiles for him, he relaxed. "Okay," he said. Ilena nodded at him and he moved to stand opposite Zerak'.

The clansmen compared the two and could not believe Ilena's choice. A number of the servants stopped their work and stared and when they finally comprehended it voiced concern. Zerak' took one concerned look at Ilena, but she sat calmly, as did all the rest of the "family". Zerak' decided that worried him more. He decided to not underestimate his opponent. If this was his test to gain the bondsman's braid, he already had some skill.

Justinian bowed to Zerak'. "Please," he said. Zerak' moved. Justinian wasn't there. Zerak' swore to himself. Justinian was going to be just has hard to see as Grail had been.

Ilena watched the match carefully, judging Justinian's skills he had improved since she had last seen, except the little bit right after the market. She also enjoyed watching Zerak's improvements. The clan heads were surprised that the first few times Zerak' managed to catch Justinian, the small man actually managed to slip out of his grasp, and once even threw him. Prota watched with his eyes narrowed, occasionally glancing at Ilena. "You did a good job training him, Thayne," Ilena said as the match was coming to a close in her eyes. "But Zerak' has also learned his lessons well." With a great effort and twisting, Zerak' suddenly had Justinian locked in his arms, and was pressing his face against the grass beneath them so that he couldn't get away.

"Do you relent?" Zerak' asked him. Justinian nodded. Zerak' let him go and stepped back. He wiped his brow on his shirt, now wet with sweat. Justinian rolled and sat up, massaging his shoulders that had nearly been pulled out of joint backwards. He sighed unhappily. Zerak' looked at him. "You were surprisingly a worthy opponent."

Justinian looked up over his shoulder at him. "Thanks." He looked away. "I think I have learned some new things as well."

"Zerak'," Ilena called. He looked over and searched her face. It was the calm face that said nothing again. The testing was not over.

"Yes, Head Clan Head?" he asked.

"Has Justinian sufficiently proven himself? Or will you be offended if I reward him the reward even though he has lost?"

Zerak' looked at her soberly. "Surely, if it had been a test of his capabilities from the beginning, it would be right to reward him. He has withstood longer than most Tarc can against me. However for you to reward it when it was a challenge that he has lost, you will lose the trust of those who follow you. It is going against your own word to reward more than the winner that which you promised."

"Mmm," Ilena said with a quick nod, "but Justinian has earned it nonetheless. What can we do?"

Zerak' suddenly had an insight and he grabbed Justinian's head and turned it so he could look at the advisor's braid. He picked up the end to see better in the torchlight. He stared at the marker. "He is not your clan. How could you have promised him that? From the beginning it was not yours to give."

"The other thing he asked for is mine to give," Ilena answered, "And Obi is my husband, is that not enough?"

Zerak' shook his head. He looked at Obi. "He is your clansman. It is yours to give if you consider him worthy. You did not participate in the entertainment or the chosen winnings, so there is no loss of trust if you feel he has earned a reward for his efforts." Zerak' looked back at Ilena with a frown. "In this way he can receive it. But…."

Ilena raised an eyebrow. "Did I lie, Zerak'?" She turned to Obi.

Obi called Justinian over and had him kneel in front of him. Obi undid the advisors braid and rebraided it as a bondsman braid, then grinned at Ilena. Ilena kissed Obi, then turned back to Zerak'. "I said to Justinian that I would change his braid. Have I made it to be so?"

Zerak' shook his head in admiration. "Yes, you have."

"Has mercy been applied?" The question surprised Zerak' and most of the clan heads as well.

Zerak' considered it. "Yes, Head Clan Head," he said.

"And have the Traditions and Laws been met?"

"Yes, Head Clan Head."

"Have I sufficiently passed my tests?"

Zerak' looked at the other clan heads. Everyone nodded. "Yes, Clan Head," Zerak' said, smiling at her.

Both Ilena and Obi shifted to sit cross legged and straight, looking firmly at all the clan heads in front of them. "Will there be proper obedience from this time on, then, as required by the High Lord, of all the clans and clan heads to both Obi and I, the Head Clan Heads?" One by one, starting with Prota and Zerak', they all bowed their heads, though some were perhaps a little stiff. All of the household of Ilena and Obi carefully marked who would be easy to work with and those who would likely still be difficult.

Ilena sighed and stood. "Then we are done for the evening. When you come tomorrow to the Marluk'nak', all who were clan heads before as has been agreed to tonight should come with their councils." The rest of her family rose and stood with her. Petroi whistled for their horses and Leah for the ones that were come from the south. They would spend this night in the palace tent to have a meeting first in the morning with Zen, before all arriving together at the Marluk'nak'.

-o-o-o-

Ilena sighed as she stared at the palace tent. "It is beautiful, but…," she closed her eyes. "And there is only us...all ten of us." *Haaaah*

Obi slipped his arm around her waist, looking at her compassionately. He looked up at the rest of the household. "Good night. We will see you in the morning." He turned Ilena around, ignoring her surprised look, and walked with her into the tent that had been his this whole time. "I think," he said musingly to her, "that this feels very much like the first night after we were given by Master and Mistress."

Ilena's surprised face, looking up at him, was still surprised, but it showed a little more comprehension. That night he had taken her to his room before moving in with her the next day. Tonight was similar.

"Ah, Master Obi," Justinian's tentative voice came from outside the tent, "may I come in and get our bed rolls?"

"Yes," Obi said mildly. "We'll take the tent down in the morning, so go ahead and take the clothing as well."

At that all three men entered. It would take that many hands. Ilena looked at them all with large eyes, then bowed apologetically in thanks, but she still didn't say anything. As they walked outside, Thayne looked at Petroi, "You would think she was a new bride again."

*Pft!* Obi put his hand to his mouth and looked at Ilena. "You do rather look it, Ilena. Surely it isn't that big a surprise that you have forgotten all of the last six months?"

Ilena's expression didn't change much except her eyes got a little brighter. Obi carefully took her in his arms and gently held her. He kissed her forehead, then ran his finger down her jaw to her chin to lift her face and look into her eyes. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I never knew I would marry a man of Tarc."

"Ilena," Obi said firmly but gently. "The man who was the Lord of Tarc has planted many evil seeds. I do not want to see one tonight. I will treat you as gentle as any man who has brought a new wife to his home. Please remember we have agreed that if one of those seeds begins to open, we will speak so that we can make it not bear fruit. Keep it firmly in your mind that I am Obi, your husband who loves you very much." Ilena nodded and swallowed.

It was a necessary, difficult thing that night, making love to his wife. She trembled at his touch and for the first time was silent through the whole thing, and her tears leaked from her eyes, even when she tried not to let them. But she obediently would speak to him when necessary and he would move very slowly then, and always he was very gentle. When they were done, she finally relaxed in his arms with a sigh and he could feel her come back to him, more whole now. Obi held her and kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "I love you, Ilena," he said softly. "Thank you."

Ilena snuggled her head into his shoulder. "Thank you, Obi. ...I love you also." Her hand rested on his bare chest as if to hold his jacket, but it was relaxed and she was soon asleep. Obi looked at his sleeping wife, her hair falling back from her face relaxed in repose. She had walked a long way from this place to return to it, with many hardships in between. He was glad that she was able to end it safely in his arms which would continue to protect her from now on.


	21. The Calm before the Change

**CHAPTER 21 The Calm before the Change**

Ilena woke up and stretched. For the first time, she felt like she was in _her_ place. _Her_ bed, _her_ tent, her husband by her side. She breathed in the cool fall air, still holding the chill of the night. Under the heavy blanket it was warm, though, and she wiggled her toes in delight and snuggled down into the soft cloth to enjoy it just a little longer. She brushed against Obi as she did so, not really paying attention. A hand snaked over her belly and she instinctively went on alert. Sure enough, the fingers wiggled and she was suddenly tickled on her ribs. It was brief, not even enough to get her to laugh, though she did smile at the old familiar tease he enjoyed first thing in the morning.

Lips were pressed to her shoulder. "Mmmm. Is it morning already?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes," Ilena said.

There was a pause as Obi yawned. "Oh. You're happy this morning." He'd lifted his head enough to look at her face. He lay his head down on her shoulder, snuggling in closer to her. "That's good," he murmured, a slight smile on his own face. His tickling fingers tickled her one more time, then caressed her, running from her breasts down to her belly again. He rubbed her belly a few times, slowly because he was still waking up. "I think I'm glad to have woken up happy also," he said, pausing to yawn one more time. "The best pillow in the world is finally in my bed with me again. Do we get to be lazy?"

Ilena listened to the sounds of the camp around them, and to the sounds coming from the large tent south of them. "Not much, I'm afraid," she finally admitted. "Rio and Justinian just agreed on what we're wearing today." Obi sighed regretfully. Ilena slid her fingers along his jaw, loving the feeling of it against her fingers again. She leaned down and pulled his lips to hers, though it was a bit uncomfortable because he had slid down so far into the covers to keep more of him warm while sleeping. He was often more cold than she was, surprisingly. She liked waking up to the chill air, where he liked to hide from it, it seemed.

"It's been a long time since I've heard the quiet, homey sounds of a camp waking up in the morning," Ilena reminisced. "It's part of the overall relaxing part of being here in Tarc for me, I think."

"I think it rather amazing that you can still call this place relaxing, when you only spent about the first third or so of it happy," Obi commented, waking up enough to slide up. A stretch overtook him as well, as hers had first thing, and he arched his back and pushed his hands and feet out, like a cat, even curling his fingers at the end of it.

Ilena looked at him, her pleased half-smile still on her face and her eyes sparkling. "It actually is more like home to me than perhaps any other place." At his faint frown, she ran a hand through his hair. It was even slightly longer now than it had been the last time she'd seen him. He could almost get away without Petroi's hair and just let the markers dangle a bit. "I don't remember the castle in Selicia very well. I shut out those memories for so long. It's the same for the last half of being here. The only ones I left alone were the happy ones at the beginning. I wanted to treasure them. ...I still do." She smiled at him, "Like the ones I treasure since you found me again." She could see she had used the bright smile again. He was drinking it in, his eyes bright and hungry for it. She held it until he looked away with a sigh.

"To have lost so much of your life, though," he said with soft sadness.

"Just the bad bits, Obi," she shook her head. "We all forget as we grow older and the new memories crowd out the old. I do still have the same little vignettes everyone has of their childhood that were happy times. Seeing Master Zen's blue eyes for the first time. The way his tiny fist reached out and held my finger tightly. How I felt so safe hiding behind Liam. How my heart raced when I looked at your face the first time I saw you look at me with those same hungry eyes you just looked at me with." She kissed him gently. "I think you wanted me before I wanted you. I knew even if you couldn't come with me, I would be coming back to you, because you had asked so desperately for me to. I couldn't say 'no'."

Obi blinked at her. "Do you remember what happened?"

Ilena shook her head. "No. Only your eyes, your hand holding mine tightly, as if you didn't want to let go, and my heart promising itself to you. You would have to ask Petroi. He was watching over me by then. A bit of that memory is that he was there with us, but that's all I remember."

"Haaah. Well, I don't remember asking, but thank you for coming back," he kissed her and sat up on his elbow. "You can come in," he said, making sure to keep her modestly covered. Rio and Justinian both entered and quietly placed their burdens in their proper places.

"I'll wait outside," Justinian said softly and they both bowed themselves out.

Ilena did her best to not rise to Obi's last kiss, keeping it just as chaste as the rest of that morning, lest they not be able to exit the bed. Obi slipped out of the covers and headed for the inner room. Ilena sat up, ran her fingers through her hair at the scalp, lifting and loosening it, scratching a bit at the scalp as she did it. It was sort of a way to wake up the brain for the day. As he exited the inner room and she headed for it, they slipped hands across waists and exchanged one more quick kiss, then both sighed at the same time after a few more steps away from each other. Ilena giggled and she could feel Obi throw a smile at her over his shoulder as she slipped out of his sight.

"What game will we be playing today?" Obi asked her, his tone light as he slipped his pants on.

She reached for the clean underpinnings Rio had brought and thought as she pulled them on. "I think we can show them these faces for now, though if things get difficult we will have to become more...well...I'll follow your lead. I know I tend to get too serious too fast." She turned to him. "If you want me to lighten the tone a little, then reach for my hand or touch me. That always does it for me, you know."

Obi nodded, then looked at her a bit teasingly. "If you get long winded, can I put my finger to your mouth, gently of course, and get a hidden kiss?"

Ilena looked at him with a pause and blinked. "Well, if you're going to put it that way…, but if you do it too often I'll lick it and then we'll have to be chased out for public indecency, since I won't be able to stop."

"Oh? Are you resisting already?" he eyed her with eyes that undressed her, and she hadn't even gotten far enough into dressing.

Ilena turned away from him, fighting the heat. "Of course. Just because we're trying hard to learn to be good doesn't make the mornings any easier, really."

Obi sighed. "Ah, I'm sorry. I crossed that line just now. I shouldn't have." Justinian walked in the door silently and began helping Obi with his jacket without comment. It was the distraction they needed.

Ilena picked up the next article of clothing on her stack, shook it out, then sighed with a bit of frustration. "You two, we are trying to help them get comfortable with having a woman in the clan council for the first time. Will you explain to me how a skirt is going to help with that?"

"Master Zen's orders," Justinian said quietly.

Ilena looked up at him quickly in surprise. "Really? Master Zen? ...I wonder what he's thinking…?" She mused, becoming lost in thought of the possibilities.

Justinian, done with Obi's jacket and having handed him his sword, walked over to Ilena and took the skirt from her hands and held it at her feet. She absently stepped into it and he lifted it to her waist. She held her arms out of the way, but was still not really paying attention. By the time she returned, she was fully dressed and Obi was buckling on her sword belt for her. "Why did you only do this part?" she asked him distractedly.

Obi looked up at her in a bit of surprise. "You actually have some awareness, then?"

She blinked and looked at him, then nodded. "The sense of smell doesn't turn off. That's what I use as my warning." Obi nodded and went back to the final fastening of the belt. He put his hands on her waist and gave her a kiss. She came back to the present very quickly. He had become the Consort rather suddenly in her mind. She had to fight the urge to step back and bow to him. He felt it, though, the minute changes in her muscles. He pursed his lips briefly, then put an arm around her back to hold her in place. He ran the back of his fingers on the other hand over her forehead, brushing her hair back a bit.

"Was that what I think it was?" he asked her in soft accusation.

Ilena sighed. "I'm sorry, but yes. I wasn't expecting the shift to Lord Consort and that was the natural instinctive reaction."

"Ilena, is this our tent?" There was a slight emphasis on 'our'.

"Yes."

"And am I your husband?"

Ilena bit her lip lightly. "Yes."

Obi shook his head. Ilena dropped her head, not able to continue to look him in the eye. She closed her eyes and took a clearing breath, sending out the knot that had formed in the middle of her belly and focusing on calming until she was floating without a persona attached to her. "Who should I be, when you are like that in our tent?"

"Always the Lady Wife," he said quietly.

Ilena gathered that part of herself up, knowing that what she had been just before the shift was most of it - that part that was "just Ilena" and was his favorite. Then there was just enough Princess, the kind and benevolent parts, though there was the aspect of expectation of obedience and strength as well, but not the harshness that would presage the Queen. It was warmer than the Naluk', who was coldly impartial as far as Ilena felt her. The part of the Naluk' that danced and sang was actually the Child. The final piece was the Partner. That was what let her walk at his side with calm grace and showed all the world they were connected as one, indivisible, even if they were being gracious hosts across the room from one another. That sense of always knowing where the other was and what was going on with them, inside and out, so they could assist each other immediately if the need arose. When Ilena had put them all together, as if dressing the inside now that the outside was dressed, she looked back up into his warm golden eyes again.

She tried to stay sober, but the smile wouldn't stay out of her eyes. He didn't mind today. His eyes smiled back and he gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. She blushed slightly. He raised an eyebrow and grinned, then rubbed her head. She shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "You don't rub the head of a Lady or a Lord, Obi," she scolded him.

"Oh, right," his grin decreased down to a proper smile and his eyes sparkled at her. She smiled happily back. A brush appeared between them and Obi let her go. Somehow, they both got a brushing at the same time, as Rio had been the one to come in and interrupt. Justinian used the opportunity while Ilena was being happily groomed to be the one to take to Obi's hair. Obi was happy to let him since he hadn't gotten to watch Rio brush Ilena's hair for over a month now. Ilena was aware it was one of Obi's little pleasures, to watch her enjoy being pampered, so she decided not to mind that she wouldn't be braiding his hair today.

She sighed as the last of the snarls was worked out and the brush was able to move smoothly through her hair from the roots to the ends. Rio had perfected the long strokes necessary to do it all in one with her long hair. In some private part of her, she kept it this long just so she could enjoy Rio brushing it. Obi had been learning it very well, though he was often still just a little too gentle at it. With hair this long that snarled easily as she slept, she had a tough scalp now and a proper massaging brushing was done with a kind but firm hand. She had mostly closed her eyes and they rolled in ecstasy and she purred a hum in pleasure. Something bubbled below it because not only was she pleased, she was happy and contented as well.

Suddenly the brush was not going through her hair anymore and she paused in her purring to sigh. She heard Obi call her and she opened her eyes. He was crouched down in front of her where she was sitting for her hair to be done. His eyes were direct and his face still pleasant, but she recognized the look. "Yes, Obi?" He was concerned about something he didn't want to concern her about. She was still feeling pleasantly content, so she smiled at him to reassure him.

Obi reached up a finger and touched the back of it to her cheek gently. It wasn't wet so she wondered why. "Ilena," he said hesitantly, "can you hear yourself?"

"I was purring...or humming, I suppose," she answered. "It didn't seem any different than normal, though."

"Aahhh," he sighed, "well, I wonder…."

Petroi's shadow darkened the door and his eyes were wide. Obi looked over his shoulder at him. After a pause, where Petroi and Obi exchanged a look, Obi said, "I think...it's because she released her restraint yesterday and sang." He looked back at Ilena.

"It was loud?" Ilena asked. "I'm not sure I'm capable of humming loudly," she protested.

"Well...perhaps 'loud' is not the best description," Petroi said, walking into the tent, Thayne following. "More like it 'carries'." He went down on one knee in front of her, next to Obi, so he could talk to her face-to-face better. "You know how you practiced the whisper so that we could hear it in the tents at the distance, and then you have taught the same to all of the Children?" Ilena nodded. "You use that same modulation in your normal level of humming and singing, so it carries even farther. It is likely so learned now that it will be difficult to not have it happen."

"Ohhh." Ilena said, enlightened. She thought about it for a moment. "Did I ever do it in Selicia?" she asked him.

Petroi opened his mouth, then closed it and sat back on his heel to consider it. "I have always wondered how you knew how to do it." He was very focused on his thoughts in his expression. "I also have occasionally wondered how you knew what they were saying in the taverns when you couldn't get in."

Ilena closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I remember my mother singing to me - just the hum or the sound of the song, and trying to imitate it. It is one of my earliest memories." She frowned. "And I remember trying to hear another voice that was deeper, like a man's voice might be, I suppose, and I kept trying to hear that one better." She lifted her head, her eyes still closed. "I would listen for it and then listen harder and harder." She listened now, in her memory, trying to reach it. Someone entered the tent. Leah. Ilena could tell by smell and sound. "Leah, who is _Tati Canori?"*_

"Heavens," Leah said breathily. "You even sang it." Ilena opened her eyes to see the amazement in Leah's face. Ilena waited. "That was your father's nickname for your mother and he would sing it to her when she was singing to you...before you were born. When you were very little, we thought you might be mute because you would open your mouth but nothing would come out. It took a while before you made the normal childhood noises. Your mother would come in to feed you, saying you were hungry but we hadn't called for her yet. She was never wrong. You were always ready to nurse. When you finished, you would look up into her face and smile at her and move your mouth and she would say that you were singing to her, but we never heard anything."

Ilena's mouth dropped open. "A-amazing! ...Now I want to do research on just how long before birth we are aware of the things around us."

*Hah!* Obi burst out with a laugh. " _That's_ the first thing you think of?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well…," Ilena was still having troubles wrapping her brain around it, "if I learned to sing and hum _that_ long ago, I probably _can't_ unlearn it. It must be how I learned the hearing, also. I remember continuing to listen very hard - in the way I teach, that is - because then I knew where people were around me. It always made me more content to know that Mother and Father were talking to each other close by. Their voices would help me fall asleep."

"That was two rooms away," Leah said, "down the hallway and through rock, since they use rock to build with there."

The others nodded. They already knew Ilena could hear that well. "Well," Ilena sat back and folded her arms. She grinned at Obi and Petroi. "Well, now we know." Obi grinned back and Petroi nodded, his grin kept to his eyes, though his face lifted. "Ah, as to the other question, I guess we'll have to put me back into training until I learn the correct 'carrying' distance again, or at least the new range."

Petroi nodded and rose. Leah bowed, "I've actually come to let you know Master Zen is ready for the meeting, and breakfast is also ready to serve. Mistress Shirayuki will allow it to be either a very fast breakfast, or the meeting may begin if it goes on too long."

"Is my hair done?" Ilena asked, looking for Rio.

Rio jumped and turned pink, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Mistress. The brushing is done, but I haven't learned the braids."

Ilena noticed that both Obi and Justinian lit up at that. Laughing lightly, she held out her hand to Obi for him to help her stand. "I think there are two here who can do it quickly enough once we are done with breakfast." There was a slight movement and Ilena looked over. Petroi was looking away. "Ah, make that three. Between the three of them it will be no time at all, I am sure." Rio bowed and Petroi looked better. Ilena sighed to herself. It was almost getting too hard to keep track of them all. She raised an eyebrow at Thayne. He smiled and winked, then shook his head. Ilena nodded back at him in relief. Four sets of hands at her head might be too much.

Obi tucked her hand into his elbow and she gladly held on to him, giving his arm a squeeze. He calmly looked at her, then gave her a gentleman's kiss, not holding it too long. Ilena took a breath, reached for the Lady Wife and settled it on her shoulders like a cloak. When she was ready, she looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

-o-o-o-

"So...how was your wandering in the wilderness?" Zen asked Shirayuki. She had arrived early the previous morning, the main set of tents coming later that day behind her. He'd decided to move ahead with the soldiers who were cleaning out the last of the spies or other random Tarc to keep their arrival secret. Mitsuhide and Kiki had gone with him, staying in the smaller tents on the way. He and Shirayuki continued to talk long distance each morning, particularly since they didn't want to interfere with evening reporting still going on. Ilena and her group had stayed back with Shirayuki as well, to continue training her and her guards, and because Zen hadn't wanted her to be in the line of fire either.

Zen's own paranoia had to be assuaged somehow. All four Wilant royalty were now in Tarc - for all intents and purposes enemy territory. If something stupid happened, his brother would not be happy at all. If both men were at the front and already behind enemy lines, the women at least needed to be far behind those locations and well protected. He'd had time to think, as usual, and for some of that time he had conversed with Ilena on the Laws. The P'rathna had decided to stay with the tents as well, since the Lieutenants needed to learn the language and Zen was sure it was more interesting for him to see with his own eyes the two beautiful women, including the Sun, so Ilena would ask him for the finer understanding of the Law and tell Zen as needed. Still, he'd missed them and was glad to finally have gotten to spend the night with Shirayuki again.

Shirayuki considered his question. "Well, it is certainly peaceful, if you don't count all the noise from the horses in motion. The plains don't vary much, which is so different, but at the same time I can see why Ilena finds it soothing. I suspect that she enjoys the visual simplicity because her mind is so busy. But where I see just grass, she sees so many other things. We were riding a few days ago and she was pointing out the birds, the way the grasses move in the wind, plants that disguise themselves, and the patterns in the clouds." Zen watched the smile on Shirayuki's face as she reminisced. "It's been nice to see her so relaxed and childlike again, though," Shirayuki returned to the present to look at him, "it was surprising. I really expected her to be much more stressed about coming here to the Marluk'nak'."

"Maybe it's that we were finally in motion," Zen said. "I know that was helping me, like Obi said before." He'd just finished pulling on his boots and was reaching for his sword belt.

Shirayuki nodded. "Perhaps that was it. How was she yesterday?" She was brushing her hair and tying it up with a ribbon. She only let her maids do her hair here if she had to have it up formally.

"As intense as ever, and perhaps darker than normal, but she was in fighting mode so it's to be expected, I suppose," Zen said. "She was pretty upset about the deaths in the Snake Clan, and wasn't pleased with how many male non-combatants decided to fight against the Change. Did you pace that trench yesterday afternoon." He raised a teasing eyebrow at her.

She shook her head. "No, when the wounded began coming, I went to the medical tent and kept myself properly busy and helpful. But when you were reaching the last battle, I sent for the horses. Even with being busy, I couldn't sit still until I saw all of you." She reached out and passed a hand over the bandage still on his forehead. "The wounds that arrived from that battle were worrisome."

Zen lightly caught her hand and kissed the palm. "With Mitsuhide and Ilena both there, I wasn't even allowed to fight after that for the rest of the battle, except to give enough of a distraction to one that wanted to take Kiki down. Then she pushed me back as well. 'Thanks. Get.' That sort of thing." He mock frowned.

"Well, I'm glad that they prefer to keep you safe," Shirayuki scolded him lightly.

Zen lifted the lock of her hair that always escaped Shirayuki's ponytail and smiled. "I'm sure I do as well. It's just, being in front of the Tarc witnesses, I felt it a bit too much protection at the time. But what is done is done. ...We are likely to have a long day today, what with one hundred thirty-six Laws to go over and more suggestions I have."

"That many!" Shirayuki's hands tying her shawl stopped briefly. "In one day?"

"Well...we won't change that many. I just feel like it might be appropriate to ratify the ones that can stay. I suspect it will take a minimum of three days. If there's a lot of discussion it will take at least five. I'm hoping it won't take a month, like it might if we were to do it at the castle with all the lords. There aren't that many - meaning over one hundred - here that all have to have their say. Ilena says she was able to find a way for them to go back to the twenty or so they should have in a way they wouldn't find disconcerting. I am pleased with that."

"That's good," Shirayuki said. "She really does understand them, doesn't she?"

Zen nodded. "It is a good thing for us. We wouldn't get half so far without it, I think. ...We still could be at war in the end if the council doesn't go well, but the two princes are on board for now." He chuckled a little then sighed. "She says not to expect things to stay smooth. Things change for them every year, depending on how the clans merge and split, so each Marluk'nak' is kind of a regrouping to learn how the new situations ended up and to figure out what might happen next. I'm glad it is her and not me, really. I think I would go crazy. I've been trained to monitor things on at least a monthly basis if not more frequently. She says she plans to keep that close an eye on things, but to only get concerned if she has to, and only put her foot down that once a year unless things turn sour. She doesn't expect that though, just the normal pace and flow of the country. It seems to have really helped her to have spoken to the brothers. She was much more relaxed just before we left her."

Shirayuki nodded and grinned. "She was very exuberant, even for her, when we met up again. ...It was good to see everyone safe."

Zen took Shirayuki's hand and helped her stand, pulling her into an embrace. "Yes. It was. Thank you for supporting us."

"You're welcome, Zen." She kissed him, then blushed a little. She wanted to be loving, but it still made her feel a little uncomfortable to be the one who was forward.

Zen put his hand to the side of her head and looked into her eyes, drinking in the sight of her, then he let his hand caress her as he took it back. He pulled gently on the hand he was still holding. "Shall we?"

-o-o-o-

They all met in the formal room of the palace tent for their breakfast and morning meeting. Obi and his three, with Ilena's help, had taken down the smaller tent and it was stowed in one of the smaller storage rooms of the larger tent. They began with pleasant conversation, but it did turn to the day's business eventually, beginning with Ilena's question: "Master Zen, why a skirt?"

"Because I wish to make the point that they need to learn to have their women by their sides. Now that they have accepted you as a clan head in your own right, you can push the point that you are female. It's a simple statement that they can understand, I think, without us having to actually say anything. We will say enough, after all." Ilena nodded. They certainly would, and even touching on that topic.

Zen reviewed the topics he expected to discuss for the day, then turned it over to Ilena, who was somewhat the Master of Ceremonies for the day. She handed out the orders. "Leah and Justinian, you'll come with me to the Marluk'nak' to help see that it's prepared properly before we invite the clan heads. We'll take with us enough soldiers to protect it again and to help us carry the chairs and tables we need. Please bring the book, ink, and pens I had us bring. You'll be scribe again, Leah. The usuri will be the scribe for the clans." Ilena looked around. "Rio, you can stay here, or go and help Mistress Shirayuki. The same with Delia and Maria. There are plenty of wounded that need assistance."

"We probably won't know to break, but we will want to stretch our legs and breathe the air, so if we could have lunch announced. Justinian, you may take point on that again after we have the Marluk'nak' set up. Marcus and Henry, make sure he has several to watch over him."

"Does he still need watching over?" asked Thayne.

Even Justinian nodded, somewhat regretfully. "He's the closest to the other four of us that they can get to and he's become very popular. Already he's a prince to them, as surprising as that is." Ilena answered Thayne.

"It makes it difficult to get my work done when I'm in the tents," Justinian said. Thayne patted his shoulder and Justinian grimaced at him.

"Justinian, how goes the preparations for the ritual burning?"

The manservant's face fell to sorrow. "The bodies have all been gathered. I'll need to take clansmen and women out to prepare the bodies today, and the land, but many are willing to go with me to help."

Ilena nodded. "You may take them there and leave them with Children watching over them as they work. ...Stop by the Halter clan and pick up the researcher on your way after you're done at the Marluk'nak'. That's something that will occupy his time. Try not to answer too many of his questions, but his muscles can help while his mind studies and his eyes observe. He has to come back with us, not run away, so be careful around him. We need him at the castle."

Ilena paused, also a little sad. "We'll have the funeral service and cremation of the warriors who fell in battle tonight. The Clan Heads will participate and we all count. Even more than that, we'll start it. We'll review the ceremony before then so we have all the words fresh in our heads, but I would like to request that Mistress Shirayuki be allowed to participate." Ilena ran her hand over her braids, uncomfortable. "It is based on the four deities and clan members would play the roles of the four. We are here - we may as well do it this once for them since we've brought the Chaos and Change to them." She blew out a breath, then waved her hand.

"Ah, one reminder to you five," Ilena looked at Shirayuki's guards. "The women will try to get you to take them under your wing, particularly those who no longer have a Clan Head, if you go walking about. Please resist with all your might. General Sirius you should also warn your men, if you haven't already. If any of the men from Wilant or Clarines take up a woman, they must stay here and become a clansman. There will be no variance from this. The clans need warriors more than Clarines needs Tarc to invade by being birthed within its own borders. They are not prostitutes who can be left behind. They are prostitutes who will bring even more prostitutes until there are more women than men in the tents and the clans will have to band against us to chase us out of the country in order to take them back. Thus I will leave the men behind to pay the price."

"That sounds like a rather harsh thing to call them," Shirayuki scolded.

"It's because of the concept of multiple wives along with the concept of property. When they are spoils of war, they are passed from clan to clan in large numbers, being mostly wives for the clan heads and his warriors. Right now, _all_ of them belong to Master Zen." Ilena looked at Shirayuki, who was trying to understand. "If it helps you to understand just a little more, I have set a night watch on our tents in double layers." She turned to Sirius. "How many were turned away from my tent last night?"

"Twenty."

"And from the palace tent?"

"Fifty."

"And from Master Zen's tent?"

"Nearly one hundred and fifty."

*Gah!* Zen choked. Shirayuki paled and her curled hand went to her heart.

"The numbers are similar for all of the tents of Clarines, I'm sure," Ilena said. "It should taper and decrease as we show our determination, but we may have to sneak out at dinner time the day we decide to leave...or at dawn. If they know the last night we are going to be here they will come as one in one last effort of desperation. ...Unless they figure out how to settle back into their clans after we have set them again and are seeking out their own clan head by then." Ilena sighed again. "That was perhaps my least favorite job every night. He would call for the one to three he wanted, but then I would have to turn away another fifteen sometimes. Whenever the number went over seven I moved my bed to be in front of the door so they had to pass over me. I learned to not be gentle with women at that time, and was glad I had wrestled to the point I could best Zerak'."

Petroi, Thayne, and Justinian nodded. "There were nights we would sleep all three of us in the doorway and take turns sending them back out. It is one of the oddest of their traditions." Petroi said.

The others had great difficulty believing it, but agreed to be careful. "Ah," Obi said, "one of the things we learned was that if we all hinted that we were all husbands of the Naluk', they would leave easier. Somehow the reverse situation seems just as plausible to them. You could all hint that you are reserved for Mistress and they should leave you alone."

"It also might help the soldiers if they use the other thing we did, which was to say that they can only accept women from their Clan Head. As long as Master Zen doesn't actually tell any of the women to go to the camp, they understand that the bondsmen have to be obedient." Petroi said.

"Oh, that would be very convenient," Sirius said. "I'll let the men know right away to use that, and make sure they understand the threat of banishment from Clarines for disobedience." He looked at Ilena. "What about your men?"

Ilena smiled a hard smile. "I let them know before we left Wilant, when we were recruiting, that if they slept with one, they had chosen death. They wouldn't stay anyway, I don't think, if I had given them the option. The plains and tents are very different from the streets and cities they understand. Already many want to return as the wide open space makes them nervous." She got a musing look on her face. "I would like to read the full history of Tarc. I've been suspicious that it began as a penal colony of Wilant or Clarines. The way they behave is so much like the nightwalkers, after all, and many of the Laws are restrictive in the way it is necessary to be to keep them under control." Ilena shrugged.

Zen raised an eyebrow. "Actually, that would explain it, wouldn't it?" Sirius nodded, agreeing it was plausible. Ilena looked at Zen, done with her part.

"Sirius, if you'll please go and get the men gathered, and the things we need carried to the Marluk'nak', we'll go as soon as they are ready."

"Yes, your Highness," Sirius rose and bowed himself out of the tent.

Ilena looked at Leah and she also rose and bowed herself to go to the rear of the tent to collect the writing tools, including the fancy book Ilena had brought for the Law to be recorded in so that they would have a copy written in Clarinees to take with them. Shirayuki sent Maria to fetch her medical kit and things for going to the medical tent again.

-o-o-o-

Other than Shirayuki and their guards, they went as a group into the tent city. When the main group arrived at the Marluk'nak', Ilena immediately got the soldiers tearing out the 'throne' of the ex-Lord of Tarc and setting up chairs and tables in the center of the open judgement area at the bottom of the room.

Another table was set up in front of one of the first benches. Leah set up her place there, leaving room for the Naluk's Usuri to sit as well. When the soldiers were done with the setting up, they would stand around the central area to provide a protective barrier around Zen and the others. Once they were started setting up the way Ilena wanted, she sent Obi to stand up at the top of the room.

When he was in place, Ilena looked up from the judgement floor and smiled at Obi. _Obi, this is a whisper_. It rang lightly through the whole room. ... _Obi, this is the original code song_. It sounded like she was speaking to the room, though it was musical rather than spoken. Obi nodded after each one. Ilena grinned. "Obi, this is my normal quiet voice." It echoed and bounced around the room, filling it with powerful music. "I guess I won't sing. That is loud enough. I'll just assume that the whole of Tarc could hear it. We will have to recalibrate in Wilant. Likely only the entire castle would hear it." She tipped her head in humor and Obi chuckled as he walked back down the stairs to rub her head.

The Naluk's Usuri arrived shortly thereafter and they watched as he opened a vault in the eastern part of the Marluk'nak' and pulled out the written text of the Law of Tarc. "Are there any other written texts?" Ilena asked him. "In particular, we would like to know if there is a written history of Tarc."

The usuri rubbed his head, his eyes going misty as he considered it. His eyes drifted around the room, until they reached the equivalent position, but on the west. "Maybe...," he said slowly. They followed him over to that place and he tapped on a few blocks, then pulled on one the same as he had opened up the eastern wall. It slid, though not so easily, and Obi reached in and helped to carefully wiggle it free. Behind the stone were three very old and nearly crumbling texts.

Ilena drew a breath. "It looks like it's been forgotten long enough that a few generations of history is missing, but this may tell us what we need to understand." She looked at the usuri. "May we take them for only long enough to have them rewritten so they won't die to time? We may already be too late for the oldest. It is looking very bad. Then perhaps you and Banak' together can write what has been neglected. It would be sad for this time to not be recorded for posterity, when it has been predicted since perhaps the oldest of these books first went into this place."

The Naluk's Usuri's eyes watered. "Head Clan Head...it is against the traditions to remove the texts from this building except at the time of the Marluk'nak'...but no one remembers these are here. If you can save them and will return them again, perhaps we will not walk in so much darkness. Surely there must be a reason we have forgotten to read them and have come to this time."

"Thank you," Ilena said, her gratitude strong. She carefully unwound a cloth from her waist and used it to pick up the tomes very gently. "The oils on our skin will make these papers disintegrate even faster." She sat on the floor and wrapped the books gently in the cloth. Calling one of the soldiers to her, she ordered, "Take this to the tent of the High Lord's Usuri. Have him work with the translator to get these rewritten in both languages as best possible in order to preserve the knowledge contained in them. Any word that is not translatable in our day should be written exactly. The Dean at the University at Lyrias is a linguist. He will be able to translate them for us." She looked at the Naluk's Usuri. "We will keep a copy in our own language so that it won't be lost again, and so our own children may understand also who they rule over." She handed over the precious package and stood again. Obi put the stone back into place and they returned to the floor of the Marluk'nak'. The look Zen gave her was as nearly excited as she was. To understand the history of a people was to understand the basis of nearly everything about them and their way of life. Not to mention it might give him pry bars he might find essential to getting the clans to move in ways he wanted.

-o-o-o-

The evening before, the five witnesses had walked all the clans with Obi, giving their witness to the Hunt of the High Lord and to his strength and the strength of his bondsmen. Clan Head Obi had given the orders to the clans to counsel together and determine a select number from each clan that were sufficient to sit in the Marluk'nak'. If they already had a clan head and council, they were told to come. If they didn't, like the clans of the Sleeping Cat Clan, the Mouse Clan, and the Star Clan, Clan Head Obi had done an interesting thing. He had looked at his Seconds - one over each clan - and asked them to point out who should come, and who should be set over the clan until a clan head could be selected by the High Lord. In each case, the Second immediately pointed out two or three, saying they had been careful in their thinking and wise in their speech. That had been fine. Most clans had not complained. But when they reached the Star Clan, Petroi had been the Second there, and he had pointed not to three men, but to two men and one woman, and the look in his eye at pointing at her had almost been evil. She even had protested, but Petroi had insisted and Clan Head Obi had ordered she appear as well, particularly upon hearing her name.

When the three were ordered, like at all the other clans, to sit as the heads of the council and see to the daily affairs of the clan until things should be set by the Change, the Star Clan had stiffened. Before they could rebel and be punished for disobedience, Prota stepped forward. "Does not the High Lord have two women Seconds who sit in his council to advise him? While we find it odd, it is the time of Change. If this Second of the Head Clan Head has heard Wisdom from the mouth of a woman, can you do any less to listen to her than to listen to the Wisdom that has come from the mouth of the Moon Clans Head since she entered Tarc at the age of seven? Surely this is temporary to keep order within the tents of the High Lord. Abide and be obedient." The clan had settled, but not necessarily easily.

After the morning meal was completed, Prota and Zerak' looked at each other, then agreed. "We will go in advance," they told the Fox Clan council. "There is a task we need to accomplish." Since they had been called already for many things the previous day for the High Lord, they weren't questioned. They were able to quickly find a Child of Chaos and Change since they were moving outside the time of gathering. They asked to be taken to the Moon Clans Head and after a moment of consideration, they were led towards the Marluk'nak' itself.

-o-o-o-

Reynold Tennyson, singular Clarines researcher of the Tarc peoples, sat in an out-of-the-way place in the clan council tent. He had followed the men of the Halter Clan here, it being their agreed upon arrangement, that when they went after the morning meal he could go and observe and listen. Most of the news was here, particularly at the time of the Marluk'nak'. This Marluk'nak' had been big news for nearly the entire year, and most particularly since the new Candidate Clan Head had come. He'd missed that, to his sorrow at the time. They'd been as close to Wilant as they ever got in their wanderings of their feeding grounds, so he'd gone into his home country to purchase supplies. Paper, pen nibs, and ink weren't to be found among the clans who had only oral tradition.

The traversal across the border had felt a little eerie this year and he'd almost held his breath on the way back in, hoping he made it back into Tarc and the Halter Clan. Out hadn't been quite so bad, but he'd heard rumors when he arrived that Wilant activity was higher than normal around the garrison and along the border. He'd been allowed to pass through and return to the clan. The news that a new Candidate and two Seconds of another had come by had been rare. Even Reynold knew that the High Lord Saddle Clan Head was making it difficult for new clans to rise and even new Manak' to reach their potential. The most distressing thing about missing them was that the rumors in the clan were that they might have been the Manak' and the Seconds of the Naluk'. He'd listened avidly to the witnesses and stories of the time the men had been there and then also to the tales of the lore of Tarc, writing them faithfully.

The excitement in the clan as they arrived at the Marluk'nak' at learning that the Candidate Clan Head had visited almost all of the clans made him even more excited himself and he'd walked the market listening to as many rumors as he could, stopping anyone who would talk to him and answer his questions. He was barely getting any sleep at night for trying to get it all written down. Then, he'd seen them pass by in the market on their way from one place to another and he'd frozen. He knew one of the Seconds. Long black hair that hid the braids and markers almost. Since that time he'd not left the Halter Clan tents, only getting his stories from the clan itself as they brought the news in from the outside.

Reynold rubbed the thumb of his right hand on the thumb of his left as he held his hands clasped together in front of him, head bowed, not seeing or hearing really, just not-thinking. He needed to decide what he was going to do. He'd been told when he was brought here to study the Tarc that he would have to give a repayment. He was required to return to Wilant with the knowledge he'd learned and serve the Regent. The man he'd seen had made that agreement with him and brought him. For him to be here now...and the supposed Second of the Naluk'...it was both disturbing and confusing. For all he'd been soaking up the news, trying to understand, there were still too many holes. And within himself was a traitor. He'd come to respect the Tarc too much. He neither wanted to go back, nor did he want to help Wilant enter Tarc and change it. It was almost a primitive culture and for them to have lasted this long without allowing external influence was a marvel of the current age. They were strong willed, strong of heart and back, and their ways were different, strange...but not wrong. To make them change to fit the modern ways of life would certainly be a crime.

The puzzle pieces said that they had come to fulfill the lore, that they were the forces of change. That it was his own home that was making it come to pass hurt him for the hurt it was going to do to this people. Even if the clans agreed that it was necessary to have the Change to heal their land, they had no idea what that meant. Not really. Reynold felt he had a pretty good idea, and he didn't want to be a part of it. The only thing he could think of was that if he had to go back, he could lie and make it as difficult as possible for the Regent to work in Tarc and to make changes there. He could even go so far as to create a war that the Tarc might win...might. That was the problem. The witnesses last night said that it was a slim hope. His heart had fallen further and further as he'd listened. At least for the next year it wasn't likely they'd try to fight Wilant again, and that might just be long enough for the clans to be changed irreparably...or at least sufficiently that they wouldn't be what they had held on to for so long.

The next few days - the Marluk'nak' of Change - would probably solidify it. It was the perfect opportunity for the Regent to set her laws. To make all of Tarc live as Wilant and Clarines did. The Queen wasn't known for kindness and was notorious for her strictness and lack of tolerance, though she did win the hearts of those who believed she had the best interest of her people at heart - in Clarines. Which this wasn't. The only thing that was difficult to reconcile there was that the Queen was more likely to just barge in and take over, not try to send in emissaries and pander to the lore of a backwater country like this. So that was another question he really needed answering. He leaned back a little and sighed lightly, his spectacles catching the light briefly. The only people who could have answered that one had refused to talk to him the day before. He was rather confused why so many people of Selicia were working for Wilant, too. The Candidate Clan Head, the Second, and the other one they had called a Clan Head and hinted might be the Naluk' were all of Selician descent.

Tiredly Reynold rubbed a hand on his face. He felt like he should know that one from somewhere, but it just wasn't coming. The soldier of Wilant had called her 'Princess Ilena'. There was no princess of Wilant and he wasn't sure if there was one of Selicia, though perhaps there was. Maybe it was a joint operation between Selicia and Wilant. He'd heard a few rumors that the High Lord Saddle Clan Head had taken Selicia, but they were often scoffed at. That would make sense as to why they had come first - operatives to make sure the Tarc could be taken. But that conflicted with everyone's stories that the Naluk' had been there as a child.

Suddenly his attention was caught by what was being said in the council tent by the Clan Head. He was talking about the Naluk'. As Reynold listened with growing amazement, he heard the story retold of that same creature. Her story from the beginning. When it was done, he touched the Kir'nah he sat behind. "I missed the beginning, I'm sorry. Can you tell me?"

"It was told by the Head Clan Head herself at the Alliance Dinner last night," that one said quietly to him. "She was born a Princess of the ruling family before the Saddle Clan Head set them to warring. Her family as a whole was killed, including her mother - a princess of Clarines - and her father - a prince of Selicia. She came to the tents of the Saddle Clan Head first to learn her enemy."

Reynold put up a hand. "I heard after that, thank you." The Kir'nah nodded. He thought quickly, then in a moment of quiet, asked, "Clan Head, will you tell me, when the High Lord of Wilant entered the Marluk'nak', what did that one look like?"

"I've seen him since then," the Halter Clan Head said quietly. "I was in his tent in the afternoon." _His._ "He is young, eyes the color of the sky, hair the color of the clouds. The eyes are piercing and see much and his ability to plan for battle is different but excellent. He spent the Hunt learning his enemy until at the end he was able to overcome an entire clan's worth of bondsmen, Seconds, and Clan Head in only a thumb-width of the sun falling, using his own bondsmen with great effect. Besides the Naluk' and Marluk' he also has two other Seconds, a male Left Hand who fights with a blade that cannot be seen with great strength of arm, and a female Right Hand whose expression is as ice and who fights with her left hand. The Naluk' said last night that she is the only heir to a Clan Head and must fight for her right to fill that position, but that of all women she knows in Wilant, only she and the Naluk' herself fight as if they are men."

Reynold thought his jaw would hit the floor. The All, the High Lord of Wilant, _wasn't_ Queen Haruto. It was her youngest son, the Second Prince, Zen. He was already given the Regent's seat? Reynold shook his head. "Thank you, Clan Head," he said as he sunk into thought again. That might explain the patience in coming here more strategically. Prince Zen might even listen to the desires of the Tarc, where Queen Haruto wouldn't, though he would be restrained to follow his own orders. There were obviously things that had happened in Clarines he hadn't bothered to keep up with. Now he wished he'd asked for more news when he'd been there three and four weeks ago. And now he knew why the Naluk' was called Princess by the soldier, and looked Selician. He went into deep thought, putting in the new pieces he'd just learned.

A light touch fell on Reynold's shoulder and he looked up. He blinked. This person should not exist. Not in the tents of the Tarc. Reynold looked around to see if he was the only one who saw this person. There were others looking at him, so he must be real. Reynold looked back up into the face of a man that was more feminine than most Tarc women and likely a good percentage of Clarinees women as well. He swallowed, "May I help you?" It came out in Clarinees.

A smile that made Reynold blink and almost blush. "Yes," it was answered in Tarcian. "I've been tasked with overseeing the building of the burial fire for tonight. They thought you might like to come and help while you observe how it is done." The tongue of the Tarcs made Reynold realize there were braids and markers on this one.

When the words finally sank in, he started. "Ah, yes, I would like to come." He'd been at a few burnings already, but this one was for the Hunt. It was different. He rose to his feet. He wouldn't be allowed in the Marluk'nak' anyway, for all he really wanted to be there. He wasn't a Manak'. He'd refused to take a wife so couldn't enter. This year made him want to change his mind suddenly. Still, he would hear from the Clan Head and council members. Besides, maybe this one would answer his questions.

"This clan is where you earned your Kir'nah? The Halter Clan?" the slight man asked him as they headed away from the center of the clan and towards the edge of the encampment. He stood just a little shorter than Reynold, who was short for Clarines, but he was stocky like the Tarc so it had been a good match, where this one was as slender as the youth of the clan.

The researcher nodded. "As one of the oldest clans, it is from the era when the Clan Heads were selecting items made by their hands for the horse, or even parts of the horse were selected. The Saddle Clan was formed in that same era."

"Mmm...I see. So the bird clans are from the same era, and the animal ones from another, then?"

"Yes, and the weather clans from in between, with the bird clans the oldest of those three."

A nod. "Interesting. You can date the clans. I didn't know that."

Reynold paused, reading the other's braids. His brow furrowed and he reached out for the man's Kir'nah braid, then his bondsman's braid, and then the Manak', which made him frown more. It was accepted patiently, but before he could ask his question, the other man got in one more first. "What is your name?"

"Ah... Tennyson, Reynold Tennyson, court baron of Wilant, Clarines."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Justinian, manservant to Baron Obi and Treasure to the Ki...Father and Mother."

Reynold looked at him for a bit, trying to understand the strange title. "Pleased to meet you, Justinian, of the Clarines name. Why are you here wearing braids with markers that don't exist in the clans?"

Justinian smiled slightly. "They do now. The Sleeping Cat Clan Head was acknowledged in the Marluk'nak' the seventh day. The Manak' from the Full Moon Clan is also from a clan accepted by the council of clans now."

"Why do you have a Manak'?"

Justinian put a finger to his own mouth. "I'm not supposed to answer too many of your questions. It will only confuse your data. Continue observing mostly for now. It will eventually be made clear just by that, I would think."

Reynold sighed in irritation, pulling at his hair. "But there are things I need to understand. ...My own emotions are interfering."

Justinian immediately looked at him with concern. "Well, I think if I could help with those...then maybe. But I'll get in trouble if I say too much."

Reynold looked away, then nodded. "I'll take what I can get, and I understand I need to observe."

"Okay," Justinian held up a hand. They'd reached the edge of the encampment. "Just so you know, you can't go out here, not on your own. Look." A light sound came from him and three, then a fourth, creatures popped up from the grass, looking like mounds of grass with faces that leered at them. "They are tasked with keeping everyone inside the Marluk'nak'. Since the time of Chaos is over, they might not kill now, but they still might. They're rather used to it and not really trustworthy." He made more light singing noises. Reynold didn't like the looks they were giving Justinian. They'd marked him, but Justinian they looked hungrily at.

"Um...do they in particular want to eat you? It looks like they could care less about me."

Justinian looked out at them again, then sighed. "Well...yes. As I said, I'm the Treasure. They like to steal treasure. But I'm also protected, so if they touch me they die. They might hurt me in between, though. So I do this when I have to go outside." He whistled a horse call, surprising Reynold. "You can't do that either. Only those of the clans of the Head Clan Heads can right now."

Reynold nodded absently. "Are these creatures what the clans have been calling the Children of Chaos and Change?"

"Yes," Justinian answered just as absently. He was looking southward.

Reynold turned to look that way also and froze. A Tarc horse was on its way to them, but that's not what caught his attention. It was the oval tent of deep blue with the moons in its phases going around the sides and the falcons on the roof. And behind that some distance the white tents of the soldiers of Wilant and Clarines, the pennant of the Regent flying over the top of the largest one. His heart sank. "They're really here," he whispered.

A warm, soft hand entered his and clasped on firmly. "Yes," Justinian said softly. "The Head Clan Heads are the gateway and the protection. That's why their tent is in between and opens both ways."

Reynold started and tried to take his hand back, but couldn't and when he looked into Justinian's eyes he couldn't move at all. "Protection?" he finally managed to get out.

Justinian nodded with a smile that was like the sun for all it was gentle. "Mistress Ilena loves the Tarc. Master Zen has allowed her to protect them. When he learned that the Saddle Clan Head was behind the death of her parents - his aunt in particular - and was the source of all the horrible things that had happened to her, he would have come and done much worse, though his mother would have been even worse still. I don't think he's told her we're here, even, or why. Of course he doesn't have to since he's the Regent now." He stopped to put out his hand in greeting to his horse, burrowing his fingers into the curly hair. She walked up and rubbed him and he put his face into her neck and rubbed her the same way she had greeted him.

Reynold blinked. "A child of the horse."

Justinian's head snapped up and his startled eyes looked at Reynold before relaxing into smiles. "So I've been told. Yes, Bea is my mother. It's taken me a long time to not be afraid of horses, and I'm still nervous around the tall ones. Come on," he tugged on Reynold's hand and kept hold of Bea. Together they stepped out into the plain of grasses bending every now and then in the wind.

"What are you?" Reynold asked him quietly.

Justinian looked back at him, opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Well, I've answered it, but if you still need to ask that, then you need to observe more, I would guess. You can ask the other clanspeople you'll be working with. I can't stay long, since I'm also the head cook for the Head Clan Heads and have to get back to make lunch, but I'll come back after lunch to work with everyone and fetch you back to the Halter Clan. Don't leave the burning site on your own, okay? The Children of Chaos and Change are watching everyone there, even if you don't see them."

Reynold nodded. There would be plenty to do he expected and if he could ask even more questions to people who were allowed to answer, then that would be fine.

* * *

*uccelli canori (f) - Italian for "songbird". "Tati" would have been a shortened form of Ilena's mother's name (Tatiana).


	22. The Star Clan Head

**CHAPTER 22 The Star Clan Head**

Fi'nah sat quietly in the tents of her sisters of the Star Clan. She was one of the older women in the clan, though not yet of the usirah. It couldn't be said she had any bond sisters, nor even any candidates, but whenever there was someone who needed comfort or advice, she seemed to be the one they came to. Really she just wanted it to stay quiet. Whenever her heart started to pound, her head started to hurt. She had once overheard one of the women tell one newly come that, "Fi'nah does not get a bond sister to be kept alone. She belongs to all of us." What utter nonsense. She belonged to herself ...and her son, as long as he stayed quiet also.

The camp had been rather quiet with the bondsmen and the Clan Head now gone and dead from their own boastful pride and twisted thinking. That was alright by her. The other women, though...she had only just finally gotten them settled down. The Clan Head's wives were the most distraught. That had taken all yesterday, when they weren't being questioned or talked to by noisy strangers, and the First Wife had taken to her bed as soon as they had been released. At least she wasn't wailing. The rest of the women were mixed between those who were resigned to yet another change of clans and just living life as usual, those who were in mourning for men of dubious character, and those who were fanatical about the time of Change and the teachings of the strangers. Oddly enough, it was the latter women who had been the most helpful to settling the other women and, for some reason, they had made her their de facto leader.

Fi'nah sighed and stretched her back. She'd been sitting in the women's gathering tent all of this morning already since breakfast. The most recent child-woman had just left, finally convinced that the world was _not_ going to end. The believers in the tent with her had done the most witnessing, but she had kept everyone calm enough they could even listen rationally. One of the female servants brought her a drink, and she gratefully poured the liquid down her parched throat.

"May a child of the clans enter?"

Fi'nah paused for just a split second, then finished setting her cup down. "The door is always open for the seekers of wisdom." The words from both sides were the formal exchange, but the person asking to enter believed with all her heart the words she'd said. Fi'nah had learned to tell just by the voice of the speaker. Before the person was revealed, Fi'nah quickly scanned the tent to see if anyone else recognized that it wasn't a woman of the clan. Most had not, it seemed.

For the first time in a long time, Fi'nah rose and stood to greet the newcomer, walking to the door as it was held open by a man...a thing unheard of until today. Fi'nah reached out both hands and willing hands took them. They were calloused, surprisingly, in a similar manner to a bondsman...but that shouldn't really have been surprising, come to think of it, seeing what this one was wearing at her side. Fi'nah kissed the cheek of the newcomer. "Welcome to the tent of gathering of the women of the Star Clan. You honor us."

"Perhaps not. It is my honor, however, to be so welcomed into the tents of women for the first time...ever." Yellow-golden brown eyes, like the color of the horse's coats, sparkled at Fi'nah as the door fell closed behind her. Fi'nah relaxed a bit as the men stayed outside. She was certain they would remain until this one left the tent. The visitor pressed her hands. "Please, teach me. I am an infant."

Fi'nah was taken aback that this one was seriously worried and almost afraid. "Please, it is not difficult to understand. Wisdom is the same everywhere."

A shake of the head. "But the traditions are not the same. I will stumble and cause offence, though I greatly do not wish to." Then this one leaned forward and whispered in Fi'nah's ear, "Not to mention I have a terrible time getting along with women in general, even in my own land. My personality is far too strong to win friends, save a very few who are willing to put up with me."

The scent of this one was tantalizingly different, and the braids in her long hair, with their markers brushing against Fi'nah's face, along with the calloused hands for just a split moment made her feel like it was a man who had gotten this close. She held still and took a breath. That was to be expected, given who this one was. She whispered back, "Actually, me too. I can teach you the traditions, but I probably cannot teach you how to win their hearts."

"No, that is fine. You already have their hearts, whether you want them or not. That is enough."

Fi'nah stepped back just a half-step, not letting go the hands just yet, and looked at this woman who was more man with a frown on her face. "You will use that, and me?"

"I will, for the sake of the clan." The face was sober, but the eyes held something else...triumph? Not quite. Fi'nah couldn't quite place it. It was more rewarding than irritating to see it.

She turned, letting go of one hand, and gestured towards the cushions and the other women in the tent. "Please, come and sit with us." She continued to hold this "infant" by the hand as she led her to the sitting area. "Rel'ah, please open up a space." The woman who had been sitting next to her rose and moved another cushion in between her and Fi'nah's seat. She sat calmly in her place, allowing this one to settle as well.

Everyone was staring, of course. The braids were the braids of a man, but the clothing and the figure were that of a woman in the prime of her life, ripe for the picking by any man, except she was a bit too slender for most Tarc men's taste. She was taller than Fi'nah. That had been another reason she had felt male that close. Her dead husband's height had been similar and the presence of the person had echoed his. Fi'nah found it interesting that her face was calm and she was poised as if she were used to being the center of astonished stares. Perhaps she was, Fi'nah sighed to herself. The hand holding her's told that she was still not ready to change her status yet, though. "I am Fi'nah. By what name shall we know you?"

"Please call me Ilena in this tent." The tones of her voice were musical. Now that she had spoken in the hearing of the other women, they knew for sure what she was, and Fi'nah could see their excitement growing and the questions sitting impatiently on their tongues. A headache was going to form quickly if she didn't calm things immediately. Before she could say anything, though, Ilena spoke first. "Please, do not call me by the name of the goddess. It has not been proven to my satisfaction that I am that one, though for some reason many in the clans have decided it for me." This one was sharp. Fi'nah narrowed her eyes just slightly and let her talk. "I've come to learn things I don't know, but I cannot stay long. Please let your questions be answered by observation. Perhaps I may be able to visit again another time just to visit." Ilena waited just long enough to make sure she would get some level of obedience, then turned to Fi'nah, politely holding her tongue.

Fi'nah asked her politely, "What is it you need to know?" But suddenly her tongue stumbled and she was glad it was on the last syllable. She had just noticed that for her, the eyes of Ilena had sparkled, where they had not for the rest of the women in the tent. For them, they had been firm, though kind. Just what kind of creature was this person? Fi'nah herself had not believed the rumors. She was one who needed to see the evidence with her own eyes, and she preferred to not leave her tents - this one of gathering, and her sleeping tent. Even the dining tent was a chore. She really wanted to sit and contemplate, not calm the feathers of flighty birds who just needed to sit calmly and wait patiently, as always. Sitting calmly and patiently brought answers in their time without bringing headaches. Somehow, this person seemed like she would be a bringer of headaches, though she had been good at preventing them at the same time so far. For just a moment, she saw a bird of prey soaring high above the plains as it searched for food far below. The peace of the scene calmed Fi'nah just a little more. It was deceptive.

"I need to know if you think this clan as a whole will listen to you as the women of the tent do." Fi'nah was suddenly the prey of that bird and she felt it with her whole being. She sat upright in shock. The horrible evening before presented itself to her and she wished she could banish it entirely. Ilena continued casually, "This is the time of Change and the Star Clan has very few men to be its strength. The clans cannot afford to join even more under one Head. They need to be returned to their state before the Saddle Clan Head began to put more than one clan under him. This clan has survived, in part. Is it because of Justinian's words to the clan…," the golden brown eyes lifted and caught Fi'nah's so she couldn't move, "...or is it because Fi'nah spoke to the clan?" Fi'nah would have immediately let go of Ilena's hand, but now it was her hand that was trapped and it trembled inside this predator's grasp. She couldn't answer.

One of the more excitable believers spoke up, seeing Fi'nah's shock. "Many of us believe Justinian's words." Ilena released Fi'nah's eyes, but not her hand, and turned to look at the speaker. Fi'nah tried to catch her breath, desperately wanting to stop the mouth of the speaker but was still too much in shock to even move. "We brought them to Fi'nah and she considered them. When the Clan Head came to give the women orders, Fi'nah brought him to wisdom without saying anything that would make him suspicious or angry, as she always does, and the men willingly left us and the children and slaves behind."

"I-I won't," Fi'nah finally had words come out of her mouth, though they were faint in her ears and it seemed as if someone else said them.

"You won't?" Ilena's look was mild and her eyebrow raised just slightly. Fi'nah was even more afraid. "Won't what?"

"I -," Fi'nah cast about in her mind wildly, "I won't break Tradition!"

Ilena gave her a compassionate look and Fi'nah nearly cried for the feeling of entrapment. "Fi'nah, can you tell me the name of a man still living of the Star Clan that is of sufficient wisdom to be worthy to lead the clan in your eyes? I will trust your judgement."

Fi'nah shook her head at the sudden declaration. Just like that, she would not be trapped? All she had to do was choose the next Clan Head? Fi'nah stopped, suddenly suspicious. "Why would you have _me_ choose the next Clan Head? I am no bondsman to place the trust of my sword in the hands of a man."

"Because you have already shown the wisdom of keeping others from destroying those who they should not." Fi'nah was puzzled. Why had Ilena put it that way? Ilena tipped her head and Fi'nah looked at her again. "Because we need the clans to survive." Fi'nah shook her head again. Which question had that answered? Fi'nah put her hand to her head. A headache was indeed beginning.

"Fi'nah," the voice was gentle. "You are lazy and self-absorbed. This has made it so you have learned to make the world around you move to your will - that will being one of wisdom and stillness. You understand that others need to be here to serve you so that you do not have to do the work yourself. You give to others what they need so that they are willing to perform that service for you. That service you are willing to perform is the service I need you to give to the clan as a whole until it is healed. You saved the women and the servants, but you were not willing to save the strength of the clan also. As your punishment, you will become that strength until it has returned to the clan in the rightful way of Tradition." Fi'nah trembled, shrinking into herself. "If there is a man in the clan that is worthy of sitting next to you, then you may ask for him to sit next to you in the council tent. You will be the mother of the clan until it is strong enough to stand as an adult again with the other clans. Tarc cannot afford to have the Star Clan die."

Fi'nah felt lost and adrift, as if the bird of prey had picked her up in its talons and was now carrying her from a very high height and she was dizzily looking at the ground very far below. She was pricked by Ilena openly saying what was her hidden lack of wisdom. Only she knew she was lazy. Everyone else believed she was calm. Only she knew that she was selfish. Everyone else believed she was caring. This one had walked in here knowing nothing, yet knew those things. No one had blamed her for the men going out to their deaths, rather they had praised her for saving the rest of them.

This one had seen the darkness of her, that she saw at night, that she had been happy to be rid of the bondsmen and the Clan Head so that they could not interfere with her desires to be lazy and selfish anymore, so that they could be quiet and not cause the other women to come to her in tears anymore. She was tired of the constant repetitive whining about what was just Tarc tradition. It was simpler to just live with the men briefly, letting them have their way, then forget it when you returned to the tent. She was teaching these things to the younger women, who still needed to understand it, though in ways to keep them calm and happy, too. With the men all gone, they would all have more peace. But then they had complained about not having the men anymore. Thus the headache of yesterday. But Ilena had opened the door on her secret darkness and taken it out for all to see, though she had only opened the door to this one women's tent for the first time ever.

...It was right. If she was going to say that there should be no strength of men in the Clan, then she was all there was to lead the Clan...but then she couldn't be lazy anymore, and she would have to think of others, not just herself... "I won't," she whispered. "I don't want to."

"You will," Ilena's voice was filled with humor and Fi'nah shrank back even more, shaking her head in denial, but the eyes of the predator had locked with her eyes again and she couldn't escape. "You will because otherwise you will stand on the grass alone and it will begin to rain, and you will lay down to die. That would not be so bad, you think," Fi'nah blinked because it was what she had been thinking, "but then you will realize you are cold, miserably wet, and very hungry. Your comfortable bed in your warm tent with the plate of hot food waiting for you will call you back, and because you are lazy you will not be able to say 'no'."

Fi'nah trembled from both extreme anger and from the fear. "I hate you," she whispered.

Ilena reached up and brushed her free fingers on Fi'nah's cheek and jaw and smiled. "That is okay, too. I understand. It is difficult to face the Chaos that you yourself have created. Until you have paid the price for your unwise decision and are finally at peace with yourself, you can hate me if it makes it easier for you." Ilena stood up and pulled Fi'nah up with her. She looked Fi'nah in the eye one more time before leading her out of her comfortable place. "But after you have paid the price, then you cannot hate me anymore. You must accept that I have given you a gift and forgive me."

Once they were standing outside the tent, Fi'nah could see that many women had gathered in the hidden places to watch the two men who were standing on the door. They were something to be watching, for sure. One was lithe, with fine muscles, a hand taller than Ilena, brown hair and a kind friendly face. The other was even taller, broad of shoulder, and like a god in his looks on his face. Fi'nah was immediately turned off. This one would be full of himself with eight wives already. The other was getting many looks because kindness in the face of a man was rare. She would reserve judgement on that one for now. Looks went around between the three of them and Fi'nah felt irritable. They were laughing at her.

"I think, Mistress Ilena, that you have caught your unwilling head in an interesting way," the tallest one said with a smile, "and she welcomed you so warmly, too."

"Mm," Ilena said thoughtfully, rubbing her thumb absently on the back of Fi'nah's hand. Fi'nah found it suddenly very distracting and it annoyed her that it was done so absent mindedly. She went to move away and her hand was suddenly tucked up in the arm of Ilena as if they were bond sisters headed to the market together. She stiffened in shock again. "She was just glad to have someone come in who would keep the other women occupied so she could rest her own tongue and ears for a while, Landras. I'm afraid I had to keep it too short, though." Ilena smiled at Fi'nah, who had just had her mind read again and could only blink back. "But I have rescued her from it altogether for now, and for some time. The tent of women will have to fend for itself for a while. Maybe by the time she can return to it, she will have learned gratitude for its simplicity."

Fi'nah slumped. She just could not win against this one. "Why?" she whispered. "Why have you come to disturb my life?"

Ilena tugged on her and got them all walking. She thought for a long time, then brushed her fingers lightly on Fi'nah's hand and wrist where it was tucked into her arm. Fi'nah shivered. Softly Ilena answered, "Because you can save the Star Clan, and I have known it for a very long time. There was no one else I could disturb and have accomplish that." Ilena looked at her again, and this time the gold-brown eyes that caught Fi'nah's had in them love. It took Fi'nah's breath away. "Because you will give me that gift, I will give you one other to help you, since the other gift comes at the end. Give me the name of the man in the clan who will sit beside you in the council tent and I will give him to you. This will be the man that the other clans will see as the Clan Head, though it is your strength and wisdom that will lead the clan."

"And before you say you do not need a man," Ilena interrupted Fi'nah's very statement before she could do more than open her mouth, "remember that it will be much more work to get the other Clan Heads to listen to you in the council of clans without one."

Fi'nah was silent, trying to process this and what it really meant in her case. She put her free hand to her forehead. "You mean I have to sit not only in the clan council, but also the council of clans?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that you'll have so much noise in your life for the next few days. Please feel free to speak up as often as you want to calm it. They don't need to know you're the Clan Head. You can stay in hiding...if you choose a husband to sit next to you."

*Pft* Fi'nah couldn't help the laugh, though it was one of despair and desperation. "Is that what you wish you could do?" she asked bitterly.

Ilena looked at her with a lifted eyebrow and an upturned quirk of her mouth. "Yes. It has been quite relaxing to finally have a man to hide behind. I've spent all of my life until about two months ago sitting unprotected in front of men, having to be one. They have been fussing at me since we arrived to wear skirts more often, and behave more as a woman for the sake of the Tarc." She looked off into the distance. "Obi even scolded me yesterday for forgetting again. He is really very good at being my shield. I was able to relax and focus on my tasks after that."

Fi'nah stared open mouthed at Ilena, then shook her head. "Why did you wait so long then?"

"Hm? Oh, well, I had to wait until the Saddle Clan Head was ready for us to meet again so that we could obediently come and subdue him together." Fi'nah became very sober and thought very carefully about that. Ilena sighed finally, coming back from her thoughts. "However, that also means that now he and I have to sit in a seat we don't want to sit in either." Ilena gave Fi'nah a wry, cynical look. "While you're sitting in the council tent, being angry with me, you can think on the fact that I, also, am sitting in a place that is stealing my laziness and selfishness from me. We will have no choice in the matter. When we return to Wilant, the King will be waiting to formally place Obi and I over Tarc as the Head Clan Heads. It will more than double my workload and poor Obi will be quite lost for some time. You will already have your revenge."

Fi'nah stared at her, then became cross. "No!" she stomped on the next footstep. "If there is to be revenge, _I_ will be the one to give it out."

Ilena gave her a sad smile. "You can't."

"Why not?!" Fi'nah asked crossly.

"Because you can only be obedient. I am so much higher than you that you cannot reach me. I have to come to you to be touched by you."

Fi'nah's hand clenched on Ilena's arm, and she trembled again in rage. "You cannot come into my tent, drag me from it into another, then leave me to fly away and never return." She glared into Ilena's face. "Who shall I yell at when I cannot listen anymore to the random wanderings of their minds that cannot hold on to peace and wisdom? Who shall come to scold me when I am too lazy to get out of bed in the morning? Take responsibility for what you have done to me!"

Ilena stopped, then took Fi'nah in her arms and held her. "Fi'nah. I cannot stay…but I will come back - yearly at the Marluk'nak'. I will make time for you then. Please bear with it. It is all I can do." When Fi'nah's hot tears had calmed somewhat, Ilena said, "I wish to take responsibility, and give you someone in my stead, so you aren't alone. You still haven't given me the name of one to sit with you. Come. They are done testing the men. Let us see if there is one among them I can give to you that will listen to your tears and your frustrations with calmness and peace so you can have it restored to you, and that has the strength to lift you out of bed in the mornings, even if you cannot love him."

"I don't want a man," pouted Fi'nah.

"Fi'nah...," Ilena said quietly with a sigh. She didn't finish her thought, only pet Fi'nah's head and held her tightly. "Please...accept my gift." Ilena kissed Fi'nah on the side of her head.

Fi'nah clenched Ilena's sleeve in her hand, then rested her forehead on Ilena's shoulder. "Fine. I will accept a shield to hide behind if he will let me be myself in our tent."

"That will do," Ilena said, "but I hope also for my sake you will be gentle with him once your frustration has run its course. The horse is never whipped, only trained. Don't whip a man either, Fi'nah, or he will also be of no use to you. Treat him with respect and he will do anything for you gladly. Please learn this quickly so that you do not damage your gift irreparably. It is harder to find good men of wisdom than it is to find horses willing to help you with your work. Even harder than finding water on the plain."

Fi'nah held still, then relented and nodded. Even she knew it. If Ilena could really gift her with a man of the sort she would need, she would have received something truly precious. "Ilena, ...don't leave without saying goodbye. You must do it now, as part of the Traditions of women of Tarc."

"Why is that?" Ilena said, and Fi'nah could hear that she had been planning on doing just that and her heart twinged.

"When bond sisters are torn apart by the Traditions and Laws of the clans, they always say 'goodbye', because then they will always be able to say 'hello' at the next Marluk'nak'." She couldn't prevent the tears that fell again. She lifted her face and pulled Ilena's mouth to hers and kissed her, feeling the sudden stiffness of surprise in Ilena's body.

When she was released, Ilena asked, "Is that really part of the Traditions of bond sisters?"

Fi'nah reached up and patted her on the head. "I will teach you the Traditions, when you have the time."

Ilena let Fi'nah go and Fi'nah took her arm again, urging her slightly to begin walking again. As they resumed their path, Ilena said, looking out of the corner of her eye, "That would have a very specific meaning in Wilant. I do hope it's not quite the same here."

"Why?" asked Fi'nah innocently, though she wasn't feeling so innocent at the moment.

"Because Obi is extremely jealous - enough to kill, Fi'nah. Do not do such things because you think you can get your revenge that way." Fi'nah looked up at her in surprise. Ilena was being very serious and looked at her in the eye. "Of both men and women, Fi'nah. Do not put your life in jeopardy to tease or for any such petty reason. You are too important to me and the clan."

Fi'nah looked at her somber face and slightly scolding eyes, then slumped in defeat again. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the ground. She really couldn't win against this one. "But...I am serious about the bond sister part."

Ilena held Fi'nah's right hand in her right long enough to pet Fi'nah's head with the left, then returned it. "I know. That I don't mind."

A slow flush came over Fi'nah's face and she felt, for once in her life, a slight warmth of happiness that stayed with her until they reached the council tent at the edge of the central common gathering place. Then she was glad to have Ilena's arm pulling her. She would have turned and fled back to her tent, otherwise. As it was, her feet slowed. Ilena absently patted her hand, turning her head to look this way and that as she looked around the space, openly unafraid. Fi'nah could only assume it was her natural ability to look completely at home anywhere, even if she didn't feel it...except she seemed just as relaxed as when they had just been walking the four of them. Only Fi'nah seemed to be tensed at being here out of correct hours, with so many men around.

When they reached the door to the council tent, Ilena stopped them briefly and spoke to a pair of men in cloaks in a different language, and they were announced to the tent. "Come along, then," Ilena said to Fi'nah, patting her hand one more time. The kindly looking Second opened the door to the council tent for them, and the four of them entered.

"Ah, Ilena, have you fetched her, then?" Fi'nah stopped short with a quick intake of breath. It was worse knowing that the men had known ahead of time she was going hunting for Fi'nah.

Ilena gently tugged on Fi'nah and got her moving again to cross the distance to the cushions. "Yes, Zerak'. It was not so difficult, though she is a bit reluctant. She will do it, though." Ilena went directly to the Clan Head's seat and pulled Fi'nah to sit next to her on her left. Inside, she was protesting all the way. Again, they held hands, but this time Ilena was strengthening Fi'nah, who was in a strange tent for the first time. Because of her stress, she sat upright and stiffly, unconsciously matching Ilena's straight and strong pose. She carefully didn't let anything show on her face. She was in a place where she could be punished. Showing her fear was not an option. She had been avoiding leaving the women's tents to not have to come here. The looks she had received the evening before had not been open and she had gone to bed with a headache. She was sure if she didn't show up they wouldn't mind at all.

The men who had been waiting seated themselves. They must have stood when they were announced. Surely they had been sitting before. The one called Zerak' sat on Ilena's right and another sat next to Fi'nah on her left. That one had the Fox Clan Head marker and Fi'nah blinked to see it. She glanced back at the man Ilena had called Zerak'. He had an unmarked Clan Head braid. It was almost a certainty it was the Storm Clan Head, if the Fox Clan Head was here. Fi'nah swallowed silently. They had sat obediently in the places of Seconds to Ilena. It was the most obvious sign of the power of this woman next to her Fi'nah could have seen. She was indeed far above her, yet she had reached down and was pulling her up to sit next to these two. Fi'nah's breath came in short, quiet breaths. Ilena squeezed her hand and gave her a kind glance and Fi'nah tried to calm her breathing.

The two who had come in with them stood behind them, taking guard poses. They had guarded the women's tent as well. That must be their roles, though they wore Second's braids. There were two other men of Ilena's in the tent, and Ilena was conversing with them. They finally bowed and left the council tent. Their bows were almost low enough to be servant's bows, but they also wore Second's braids. The traditions of their place must be just different enough, Fi'nah decided.

That left them a group of men in front of them, who were staring at them openly after the manner of men who judge all they see. It was slightly disconcerting. Normally women, being set on the side, only got occasional glances. To be at the center of the looks that she had seen in the dining tent when guests had come made her very nervous. She wondered if they would see her darkness and accuse her of allowing the bondsmen to be killed because she had merely thought them a nuisance. They would kill her if they did see it. She carefully hid it all behind the mask she showed to the women.

"Zerak', please tell me your words concerning this clan." Ilena asked.

"They have sufficient strength for times of peace. Given the proper learning, it is possible for them to earn sufficient strength of arms for protection, if they are wise in who they select as Manak' and bondsmen.

Ilena nodded. "Prota?" She looked at the Fox Clan Head. Fi'nah shivered slightly at the fact Ilena was being casual with these two.

"They have sufficient wisdom and willingness to be taught. Even this many is likely more than most have."

Ilena gave a small smile. "I think, Prota, you will find that it is more common than perhaps you think. Those who have the time to think because they serve quietly are often filled with more wisdom, though it is of course individual, like all things." Ilena looked directly at the Fox Clan Head. "You already understand this."

Prota paused, then nodded and it looked like he blushed just a little. Fi'nah tried not to raise an eyebrow. It seemed that Ilena was not casual just because of power and position. There must be something more between these three. He continued, "These contain the most wisdom of the clan, and are who we suggest should sit upon the council."

"Please show us," Ilena invited. Fi'nah was surprised that it was being decided immediately when they had been told it would be later, and at the orders of the High Lord.

For the next little while Prota, and occasionally Zerak', questioned the men in front of them. The men gave careful answers because they understood it was a test, though perhaps they didn't understand everything yet. They were not boastful, as men who might be trying to take position and power for themselves. When Prota and Zerak' were content, Ilena asked a few questions as well. Fi'nah carefully had paid attention to the Clan Heads' questions, understanding that she would have to test men like this, since she would be expected to bring in wise bondsmen. She listened even more closely to Ilena's questions. She carefully watched the men as they answered her, rejecting quickly the ones who were only answering a woman's question in this room at this time because they were required to and had the two Clan Heads sitting in front of them.

When Ilena was done, she looked at Fi'nah. Fi'nah looked back at her. "Send away those you have already rejected," Ilena said. "Perhaps that punishment will allow them to understand sufficiently so that they may correct themselves and can be brought into the council later."

Fi'nah looked back at the men in front of her, then pointed to the ones who she did not want to have stay in the room. "These only answered you because of the Seconds who sit with you. If they would not listen to you without the Seconds, they would not listen to me." She couldn't bring herself to use the word 'obey'. Men did not obey women and yesterday she had only been told to be a participant as a voice of wisdom.

"Very well," Ilena said and turned to those men. "You have been taught why you are being sent to remain children. Please continue to work hard at your lessons so that the Star Clan can become strong again." Their row sat silent until those men finally stood and walked out of the tent. Their posture was mostly of anger, though for some it was confusion. Fi'nah sighed to herself. Just because this was the time of Change, there was likely to be a lot of that. Anger among the men, fear among the women, and confusion for everyone. She hoped that would be fixed by Ilena and the High Lord before they left, or there would be no point to this exercise in the first place.

Ilena squeezed her hand again, as if to promise they would. Fi'nah looked at her. Ilena looked back with an expression that promised it as well, and Fi'nah was surprised. "Fi'nah, it is your turn to ask your questions," was all that Ilena said, however.

Fi'nah took a breath. She gathered her thoughts, and most of them were her selfish ones that wanted peace and quiet. They were all she had though, so she asked them in the way she had learned to in the tent of the women. She was surprised when, for the most part, they were answered respectfully and the men treated them the way the women did. At a few of the later questions, some of the men looked at her like it was not a question they should have to consider, but there was one who answered all of them calmly and a couple more who answered them with careful consideration. She narrowed her eyes and was about to ask a deeper testing question when Ilena stopped her.

Ilena pointed to the three who had been answering her questions without comment or complaint. "You three will stay here. The rest of you, go out and prepare yourselves to go to the Marluk'nak' as council members." The men rose without complaint. When they were gone, Ilena turned to Fi'nah. "Ask one more, perhaps that testing question, or one like it that will show what is important to you."

Fi'nah carefully considered what she was going to ask, then what she should ask. She finally settled on a basic child's question. "Are the Traditions correct?" Ilena did not scold her for taking the lazy path, and that surprised her. She continued to sit, looking at the men with her judging eyes. Ilena pointed to the man on the left.

"As long as there is obedience to the Clan Head by the clan, and the Clan Head is willing to listen to the wisdom of the council, the Traditions hold the clan together, but are not as essential as obedience."

Ilena pointed to the man on the right. "The Traditions have many things that could be corrected if the will of the clans was such as to do it, but they are sufficient."

Ilena pointed to the third man. He folded his arms, then pursed his lips. He finally said, "That was a bad question that tested no one in the end."

"It is done," Ilena said. Fi'nah blinked. Just like that, her lazy question set whatever it was Ilena wanted.

Ilena pointed again to the man on the left. "You are the Right Second." She pointed to the man on the right. "You are the Left Second. Go out and wait with the rest of the council." They rose and walked out. The man remaining blinked in surprise and Fi'nah stared at him, suddenly just a little afraid again. He reminded her just a little too much of Ilena. "What is your name?" Ilena asked him.

"Ranir, Head Clan Head," the man answered politely.

"Ranir, you have the wisdom necessary to help this clan become strong. You have the ability to remain calm regardless of the situation. Fi'nah needs this when she becomes overwhelmed. You are willing to listen to her and answer her questions honestly. And, you aren't afraid to set her straight when you see it's needed. She indeed asked a lazy question. It was a sufficient test, however. Have you understood what she has done until that time, though?"

Ranir nodded. "She has made sure that the clan council will keep the clan together in such a way that it can keep her comfortable."

Ilena's smile was slow but by the end it was bright and Fi'nah felt her heart sink. "One last question, Ranir." He continued to look at Ilena respectfully and with calmness. "Why should that make her Clan Head?"

Ranir raised an eyebrow and he glanced at Fi'nah, who couldn't quite contain her fear at the thought. "Because she will ensure the clan has the strength to do just that. As long as she is comfortable, the remainder of the clan can be assured of being safe. If she becomes uncomfortable, she will move until the clan is safe again." He paused and frowned. "Is that why you have selected her? Because the clan is not safe right now, until there is sufficient strength of bondsmen?"

"Indeed, you have understood it," Ilena said calmly. "Only the two of you need to understand that she is the Star Clan Head. You will protect her so that she will protect the clan. Ranir, she has asked for a husband who will pull her out of bed in the morning to see to her daily duties, and one who can sit through her tirades at the end of the day when she needs to release her frustration at the people who will not obey her without question, and who will not stand upon their own wisdom to make their own wise decisions, but will come to her and expect her to do their thinking for them. It is as you have already understood. She is lazy and wishes only to see to her own needs, but that drives her to be what the clan needs. I give her to you, and I give you to her. You will stay together in the Clan Head tent. She is not allowed to return to the tents of women until this clan is strong within itself. That is her punishment and her learning. I will expect you to keep her restrained but also happy. She is important to me because this clan is important to Tarc."

Ilena stood and moved Fi'nah to her cushion, the went to Ranir and took him up by the hand and set him next to her. Her two Clan Head Seconds stood and moved to stand next to her, and her guards also moved to stand with them. "The braiding will not be done until the High Lord is prepared to set the Clan Heads. You will receive your final testing at his hand. He already understands this arrangement; you don't need to speak to him of it. Your Seconds will eventually come to understand it for themselves also, but as long as you don't speak it, they won't either. At next year's Marluk'nak', we will come and test you again, and your clan council, and the clan, to see if wisdom has increased and to see what you have done to increase the strength of the Star Clan." Ilena looked at the two of them, and Fi'nah shuddered with a sudden chill and she began to shake her head at the look in Ilena's eyes. "And, Ranir, if you need to punish her, that night braid in her hair the Clan Head's marker to remind her of her duty. If she is sufficiently doing that which she should, you may grant her the reward of wearing it for her."

Fi'nah dropped her face into her hands. "I hate you."

"Yes, I know," Ilena said calmly. "But only until you have paid the price. Then you must love me again." Fi'nah looked up at her through her fingers, biting her tongue, knowing anything she would say would only get her into more trouble. Ilena looked at her kindly. "I will wait for you."

Fi'nah dropped her hands back to her lap, but did not look up again. Finally she nodded, once, not able to make the hope in her heart submit to her anger that was leaking away as fast as it had come.

"Head Clan Head," Ranier said cautiously.

"Yes, Ranier?" Ilena answered him.

"Is it okay? That these two know also? And that we tell the lie to the other clans?" Fi'nah looked up at Ilena in surprise, also suddenly wondering the same.

Ilena looked at them. "I am breaking Traditions left and right it seems." It was almost as lazy an answer as Fi'nah would have given and she gaped at Ilena, then scowled. Ilena gave her a sly smile. "Well…," Ilena relented a little when she looked at Ranier, "you will come to a better understanding over the course of the Change. Let that answer suffice for now. These two knew before we came what I would do. They watch and judge me. I understand my position." Ilena looked at Fi'nah again.

Fi'nah sighed. "Ranier, she wouldn't have done it if she didn't already have in place the protections to keep her own self safe. She is as lazy and selfish as I am."

There was a sound of protest from behind Ilena and Fi'nah looked up in surprise. "Selfish, perhaps, but I have never seen Missus Ilena be lazy."

Ilena looked over her shoulder with a smile. "I've hidden it well, then Landras. I've done everything with the goal being to get to lie in the grasses of Tarc and just watch the clouds float by in the blue sky, and no one knowing where I am to tell me there is something needing done."

*Pft!* The Fox Clan Head turned away and put his hand over his mouth. The other Clan Head was smiling broadly. "I think you will still have to wait a few more years, then, Ilena," he said.

Ilena nodded sadly. "Yes. Only after everyone has decided to grow up and become adults can I become a child again, I think." She sighed and looked up as if she would look at the blue sky right at this moment.

Fi'nah glanced at her new husband and saw he was also smiling slightly to himself. She looked back down and twisted her fingers into her skirt just a little. A hand entered her view and gently took her restless hand. It was not calloused after the manner of bondsmen though it had seen enough work that it was not soft either. She allowed her hand to be taken and looked up into Ranier's eyes shyly. The smile he gave her was bigger, and kind. She looked back down, but relaxed.

"Come," Ilena said in quiet invitation. "It is time to go to the Marluk'nak'."

Ranier stood and helped Fi'nah to rise, his strong hand not allowing her the option of refusal, but she had lost her will to refuse. The deed had been done and she was now trapped in the punishment of her own making. She sighed at herself as they walked to the door. Ranier looked at her questioningly. Fi'nah looked at him a moment, then said, before they walked through the door, "Please, take care of me. ...I will try to remember to be gentle...for Ilena's sake."

Ranier raised an eyebrow, then quirked his mouth at her. "Maybe someday I can earn that for my own sake."

Fi'nah shrugged. "Maybe."

He led her out the door and they moved to stand with Ilena and her Seconds. "That's a better beginning than I would have thought," he murmured quietly.

She glared at him, wondering if he was teasing her, but he didn't look at her. She sighed. This was going to be difficult, but Ilena had actually done a decent job of finding her a good gift, it seemed. She held Ranier's hand a little tighter, but didn't look at him when he glanced at her. She wasn't willing to admit it to him just yet.


	23. Marluk'nak' of Change: The Beginning

**CHAPTER 23 Marluk'nak' of Change: The Beginning**

"Zerak'," a quiet voice called him from his shoulder.

Zerak' looked up. It was the Second, Petroi, who had come with Ilena when she had been called Grail. "Yes, Second?" Zerak' asked.

"Will you please come with me? We will return to the others in a moment." They were just about to leave the gathering area of the Star Clan. Zerak' nodded and followed after him.

Petroi led him through the tents until they reached one of the smaller tents of seclusion at the edge of the Saddle Clan tents. Outside it were four guards around the outside edge and one quiet man at the door. Petroi nodded to the guard, who nodded back and let them enter. Inside the tent was an overweight man in blood encrusted clothing, slave's chains upon his neck, wrist, and ankle, and his feet were bare. Petroi looked Zerak' in the eye. "I was tasked with the payment of punishment, every drop of pain repaid that was dealt out at the beginning."

Zerak' stared quietly at the man who was his father. He was sitting, mostly broken already, his eyes currently dull, though his posture was asking for death already. The pain of waiting on it bowed his shoulders. Zerak' was unable to dredge up any compassion. He had already known it was going to fall upon this man, many years before: either from the clans themselves, or from Ilena eventually. The fire in her eyes even until the end said that she would return in her own way, and not to the favor of the Clan Head. Zerak' had wanted the punishment and change to come from the clans but there were not enough strong enough to stand. The remainder had stood with their heads bowed, nearly as afraid of a full alliance as of the High Lord of Tarc. He felt no compassion for them either. They had been weak and that weakness had led to Ilena coming first.

Petroi looked at the man before them. "Slave, look upon this man. He is a Clan Head who was your son and heir." The man before them slowly looked up and as his eyes fell on Zerak', a light was lit in the backs of them. Zerak' recognized it as the burning hatred his father had for anything that dared to stand in his way. He'd seen it often enough. "You took from the Naluk' her family in the tents and would not allow her access to them to comfort her. She has now taken from you your family, though you rejected them even before that. I have brought you your heir to see if he will offer to you the comfort you teased the Naluk' with the few times you would allow her to come to the tent, that my requirement may be met and I may be obedient."

The father stared at the son who stared back. Zerak' finally said, "This man is not my father. I have no comfort to give." The father scowled and spat at him. Zerak' moved back, then turned on his heel. Petroi followed him out of the tent. They walked towards the central gathering place, but after a few tents, Zerak' turned and looked at Petroi. "Everything must be met, price for price?" Petroi nodded. "Then will it be done?"

"No," Petroi answered. "That is for the anger of myself. Then will be the anger of the husband, the lord, and then for herself. Then he will be allowed to rest from the pain."

"If that is so, then what of the pain of the clans?"

"It has already been answered," Petroi said firmly. "He has been removed from his place and his followers dealt with."

Zerak' paused. "Second, the clans need to see the payment he is paying, so that they can understand."

"They will see it," Petroi answered shortly. Zerak' had to be content with that.

-o-o-o-

The Naluk' had called. They all heard it, in their own language. _The Marluk'nak' of Change is beginning. Gather the clan councils and men of wisdom to the council of clans_. It came on the wind, loud enough to be heard clearly in all the tents. There were soldiers of the High Lord around the Marluk'nak' again, but they were not preventing them from entering. The number of clansmen who came was larger than before, and many wore an unmarked Clan Head braid or unmarked clansmen's braid.

As each clan entered the Marluk'nak', they were stopped at the top of the stairs by two of the Head Clan Head's Seconds. "The High Lord requires that all Clan Head markers and Second's Markers be relinquished to him." Those wearing them were motioned over and the makers removed and braids rebraided without them. Any who had an unmarked Clan Head or Second braid was rebraided as well until everyone had only an advisor's braid. "Please, continue to sit in your clan positions," each clan was told as they were allowed to finally fully enter the Marluk'nak'.

All eyes saw that the Star Clan was already present and a woman was with them, also with an advisor's braid. All ears heard the mutterings from the Grouse Clan when they arrived and were subjected to the same requirement, though the Clan Head didn't open his own mouth. He also didn't bend his back or release any of his pride as the marker was taken and the braid redone. All eyes watched as the Fox Clan entered and the Clan Head calmly took out the marker himself and handed it over and his elder brother braided the advisor's braid in his hair for him. This day, the Fox Clan split into its previous clan divisions so that the elder brother sat with his council in the direct south and the younger sat two feeding grounds over to the east of him.

On the judgement floor sat the High Lord in a chair. On the south side was the Sleeping Cat Clan Head. On the north, the Moon Clans Head. On the east side was the female Second of the High Lord and on the west side the male Second of the High Lord. The arrangement was proper and also set so that a Second could see all sections of the encircling clans. The protecting ring of bondsmen around them at the edge of the judgement floor and facing outward was whispered by some to be cowardice and by others to be prudence, but for the most part tongues were held. It was odd enough that the High Lord chose to sit in the place of judgement.

He raised his hand and the Left Hand Second opened his mouth. "The Maluk'nak' of Change begins. Hear the words of the High Lord as he judges the Law of Tarc. The Usuri will read the Law as it is contained in the written record, then the words of the High Lord will speak to set it straight so that the clans may walk in peace and wisdom again."

The eldest usuri held the Book of Law in front of him and read the first Law of Tarc and all its modifications by judgement. The High Lord answered him, "Because all the Law must be judged and rewritten correctly, we will begin with a new first Law. The Law of Obedience is not incorrectly placed early, but there must be first a foundation on which to build upon. The new First Law shall be thus." He waved his hand and the Left Hand Second opened his mouth to say his words for him. "The Law of Peace: There is peace in simplicity, honor in upright walking and thinking. Following the times and the seasons from Marluk'nak' to Marluk'nak', grazing our herds, loving our wives, raising our children to obey and serve rightly and think wisely - these are the blessings of living simply and in wisdom." The High Lord opened his mouth again. "Upon these principles will all the other Laws be bound and will follow from." He looked at the eldest usuri. "Write it as the new First Law of Tarc."

There was a new book set in front of the usuri on a table. He took up a pen and wrote the new Law in that book. An usurah sat near him and she also wrote in a clean book the same as the usuri did. As they waited, a man of Tarc had the courage to ask, "May we know why it is being written by two?"

The High Lord nodded and the Sleeping Cat Clan Head answered it. "It is being written in both the language of Tarc and of Clarines so that those who will be over the clans of Tarc may know to what Law they must properly judge by. At the Marluk'nak' each year both books will be brought forth and the Law properly maintained in both, but after the Marluk'nak', the Law of Tarc in the language of the Tarc will remain here in its proper place. The Law of Tarc in the language of Clarines will return to Wilant, thus there will be two witnesses of the Law maintained."

The Left Hand Second intoned the new Second Law, which had been the old First Law, but within it were given the few modifications based on the judgements after the Law had been set that had become standard practice and allowed for some minor levels of mercy to be applied. The council was surprised when at the end, rather than ordering its writing, the High Lord asked if there were any words of caution that would be said about the new wording of the law. Each person present considered the new wording of the law carefully. By unanimous consent it was agreed that it was sufficient. Only then the order was given to write it in the Book of Law.

"Based on the Second Law, and the cause for the time of Chaos and Change, there must be a new Third Law set," the High Lord said. He turned to the previous Fox Clan Head. "Prota, please state your proposed Law of Leadership and we will have the Marluk'nak' debate it."

There were murmurs of surprise as the person called on stood. "Thank you for hearing my words, High Lord, and for considering them wisdom." He looked around the Marluk'nak' chamber. "After many years of consideration, I believe we would do well to live by the Law of Leadership as predicated on the Law of Peace, as such." He proceeded to state carefully the Law that would require a Clan Head to honor and respect the loyalty of his clan. The others could well understand how it could have helped to prevent the Chaos brought to them by the former Saddle Clan Head. Given that much of it was already nearly Tradition in the clans it wasn't difficult to accept the main part of the Law. The punishments that were sufficient were debated, however. Even more so, how to have a replacement Clan Head selection if one was found unworthy to remain in that position. That particular point was the most debated because such a thing had never before been considered. The recess for lunch came before the final vote and everyone was glad to have the opportunity to rest their minds and think on it longer.

Before they were excused, the High Lord added one thing. "Because this is a difficult thing for you, let me tell you what we do in Clarines and Wilant. In those places, the person with authority appoints one to stand in that place after careful consideration of those who have shown by their own experience and the confidence of others that they are qualified to stand in it. Once they are in place, they are given guidance by others who stand in similar positions of authority and receive closer oversight from the highest authority until they fully understand their responsibilities. If they are unable to stand, another is placed there, but if they can learn their duties, they become the new Clan Head. As you ponder over your meal, please also consider what you might learn from our own example." The High Lord waved his hand. "You may go. Return when you are called again."

-o-o-o-

"Only three," moaned Obi after the last Tarc had left the Marluk'nak'. "We'll be here for months."

Ilena patted him on the head. "Well, there are only about five like that. The rest are pretty simple like the Second Law was. I think they took it all rather well, actually," she addressed the last comment to Zen.

Zen nodded. "I thought so, too. We haven't gotten to the hardest ones, but they didn't openly complain about Fi'nah being here, so we might be okay."

Ilena gave a cynical smile. "She'll fight those the hardest, merely as a way to escape her own shackles. I'll have to face her directly to keep her mouth closed or at the least honest. It might be an interesting test of Ranier, though, to see if he understands and will properly keep her honest himself."

Zen rose from his chair, stretching his muscles out and they moved to also leave the Marluk'nak' for their own meal. When they reached the place their food was waiting, Shirayuki was also waiting for them. "How did it go?" she asked looking at them all anxiously.

"Fine," Zen gave her a brief hug and reached for the bowl being handed him. "We're still debating Law three - the Law of Leadership - but it should go faster once that's been decided on, until we get to the next tricky Law. We haven't debated anything that goes against Tradition yet. I expect those to be harder."

Shirayuki smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll all be able to help them understand sufficiently." They sat at the table and the others joined them. "I've been wondering, would it be okay to invite a couple of women to my tent to talk to them about the market? Even if things go better this afternoon, if you're only on the third law likely you'll be at least another three days, right? It would be nice to give them all a peaceful normalicy to stave off boredom."

Ilena and Zen both smiled. "I think if the clans could accept it, that would be fine," Zen said.

Ilena tipped her head. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them yet, but both Prota and Zerak's wives are likely very good candidates to talk to. They seem to have married only one woman each so likely they're both calm and of sound mind. If you have a personal messenger fetch them from the Fox Clan tents in your own name it should be okay. They're close to us, too, just there on the south-east quarter. Landras is watching over them."

Shirayuki nodded. "I'll do that this afternoon, if it's okay Zen."

"Sure," Zen said, slurping at his broth. "You know...," he said looking into his bowl, "for all that we're on campaign, the food isn't as bad as it could be."

"Justinian's special touch," Obi said calmly. "He learned to make stringy wild rabbit taste decent. I'm sure I'd never have been able to do so well."

"Anything's better than the Tarc food," Thayne mumbled.

"Even war rations?" Zen asked in surprise.

All three of those who'd been in Tarc for the last month looked up at him and nodded. "Really don't recommend you try Tarc food just to try it," Thayne said with certainty. "Take the war rations and be grateful, is what I'd do."

"I guess I don't really remember one way or the other," Ilena admitted. "Food was food to me back then. I do remember missing Selician cooking, but nothing about the Tarc food being particularly bad."

"The blessing of the young - to be able to forget many of the details that are best forgotten," Leah said. Many of the others nodded.

Zen shook his head. "Ilena doesn't forget. If she doesn't remember it being bad, then she liked it well enough to just eat it politely, like she ate Obi's deathly hot curry for the first time all unknowing what she was getting into."

"Oh, but that was _very_ good," Ilena perked up. "I'm looking forward to getting some when we get back."

Obi leaned over and gave her a kiss. "And I'm looking forward to feeding it to you and eating some myself. For all the war rations are better than the Tarc food, it still leaves the body wishing for more that is filling and good. The wedding meal was most welcome. I wish I could have eaten even one more helping, though I was nearly full to bursting as it was." Petroi was nodding his agreement.

"Yeah, that was pretty good, too," Ilena agreed. "Thank you for making it Mistress Shirayuki. You did well."

"That was you?" Obi gaped at his Mistress.

Shirayuki grinned at him. "I've watched you make it enough now I had a fair idea of how to put it together. I made it here so it wouldn't get the sleeping herb mixed in by accident during the cooking up there and we packed it in a grass-insulated basket to keep warm until it was time to serve it."

"With both you and Petroi in the tent there wasn't anyone else to make it," Ilena gave Obi a look. "I mean, none of us would have survived if I had tried my hand at it."

Petroi blanched and shook his head, then bowed to Shirayuki. "Thank you very much for the meal."

Shirayuki chuckled. "You're very welcome, Petroi."

"Well," Obi leaned back, "then next time we're in the kitchen, I'll just wash dishes. Mistress can do all the cooking."

"I think not!" Shirayuki brandished her spoon at Obi. "That's too much cooking for only one chef. Just because I can throw together such poison doesn't mean I want to."

Obi affected hurt. "It's not poison, Mistress. We survived it just fine and it was quite edible."

"Only the three of you," Kiki said deadpan. "Which of course is why it was so effective."

-o-o-o-

Zen sighed to himself in frustration. The third Law had finally found an acceptable resolution within an hour of returning from lunch, but they were already at another difficulty. Not at all unexpected, but he'd really hoped to get further this first day.

Zen looked in concern at Zerak', though he glanced at Ilena first. "This will not be the only thing we speak on that will ask the clans to turn from Tradition. Will I be rejected for every time I point out that the Traditions are flawed?"

There was silence. Finally Prota said, "While the Law must be obeyed, the clans are used to changing them with time as necessary based on things that are learned over time. The Traditions hold us together and knit the clans. It was the breaking of tradition in the allied clans of the Saddle Clan that caused the most ire among the rest of the clans. To say that there are Traditions that are flawed...that is a difficult thing for the men of Tarc to accept, perhaps."

Zen took a deep mental breath. "The Traditions are in the Law and the Law affects the Traditions. In places, I cannot effect the one without effecting the other. If the changes to the Law are rejected merely because there is an effect upon a Tradition, to change it, rather than because there was right thinking applied, then where is the wisdom? It is my desire for the clans to be moved closer to right thinking and a wisdom of understanding that leads to greater peace between the clans and within the clans. If by a majority the clan councils decide that they don't want wisdom to increase then can I fight it? I will try and force you to experiment, perhaps, you think? If you learn wisdom in the experiment have I been wrong? If the claim is that there is only chaos after sufficient honest effort is put towards the experiment, then perhaps I was wrong. Is that not what the Marluk'nak' and changes to the Law are for? Certainly there are Laws that have already been proven unwise and rejected or modified and some that yet need to be. When new ones come, or new modifications in an attempt to make life better, surely they will also need to be proven - not merely rejected - if enough wisdom is contained in them. Will you let your love of the Traditions prevent Laws from being Changed that of necessity need to be? ...Though I have no desire to trample upon the Traditions with disregard to their importance."

Zerak' sighed. "These are words the Saddle Clan Head also used to put into place his Laws and his changes to Law that were warped and full of twisted darkness, though I understand you were not here to hear them."

Zen nodded. "That isn't surprising." He turned and looked at the current recalcitrant Clan Head. "Let me therefore use our current example to begin. You say that because the Tradition of not allowing women a voice in the council is being broken, it should not even be considered nor experimented on. I say: Ilena was the voice of wisdom in the council tent of the Saddle Clan Head twenty years ago. Had her words been listened to then, would we be here today?"

"She was a boy then," someone answered.

"Have her words changed since then? Do words of darkness now drip from her mouth merely because now she is a woman? Show me the proof from what you have heard with your own ears that she does not still contain thoughtful wisdom within her. Did you not accept her last night as a clan head in her own right, judging her to be of sound thinking, wisdom, and mercy? If your judgement is sound and you hear words of wisdom, and your eyes are closed, does it matter whose mouth they have come from? I ask again, would we be here today if she had been heeded twenty years ago?"

"No, High Lord, we would not," Prota said firmly. "I will witness to it."

"I will also witness to it," Zerak' said solemnly.

"I will also witness to it, for I taught it to the boy Grail, who listened seriously and questioned until he understood it with completeness, and have only heard the same wisdom from the mouth of the Moon Clans Head," the Naluk's Usuri said. "By the time Grail was ready to earn the Kir'nah, he already was a P'rathna of deep understanding and wisdom, knowing far more than most. Had this one been listened to then, the clan would have been walking paths of right thinking and peace."

Zen nodded thanks to each of the three. "If the effect of one boy who is a woman would have had such a far reaching effect upon all of the clans of Tarc, who can not say the experiment of one has shown that it is at least wisdom to allow the experiment of the many? Having even one more voice in the council tent who can supply wisdom in its time might be for your own clan the thing that saves it, even as Ilena would have saved the Saddle Clan." He looked around the room. "And...is it not her words of wisdom to me that have saved you this day? I would have come with my tens of thousands to subdue you completely and utterly, forcing you to accept the Laws and Traditions of Clarines or die." He let that settle in them then shrugged. "Of course, I can still choose to do that. She only has advised me and I have experimented on her words. If the experiment fails, I reserve that unto myself, the same as any Clan Head would. ...If you choose wisely the women who will sit in your clan councils, and listen to their words as carefully as you listen to the words of any member of your council, how has wisdom been lost? Why must the Tradition be followed so absolutely as to withhold wisdom and darken your minds"

The Clan Head shook his head, "Will you change that Tradition altogether? Shall women become considered as men?"

"Women are different than men, but answer me, what is wrong with considering women as women instead of dumb animals?" Zen asked. The room fell into confusion, though it wasn't loud. The men were merely truly confused by the concept and the question. Zen finally held up his hand. "Those of you who cannot understand have not truly understood a woman to begin with. Perhaps Ilena has seemed to have faced you as a man, but if so it's because that is all you understand. She has actually stood before you as a woman. It is not our desire to teach you to see all women as men, but to open your eyes so you may begin to understand what is a woman. If you can begin with even one example in front of you in the council tent, both of what a woman is and how they think, then you may begin to understand the problem with the Tradition in the first place, thereby being able to test it for yourselves. It is only an acceptable Tradition in your eyes because you do not understand yet. There have been no other examples than Ilena for you to see. A truth cannot be found if it is hidden, and it cannot be witnessed with only one witness."

Soberly he looked at them. "I truly wish for you to understand this. There is no greater peace and strength than that a woman can bring to a man. There is also no greater sorrow and destruction than the same. Both sides exist, but you cannot even possibly enjoy the former if you will refuse to allow the latter to occur at any time. We wish to strengthen the clans. There is no faster way to do that, nor no better one, than to teach you to understand women."

The Grouse Clan Head leaned forward, on his elbow, his chin in hand. Quietly he said, "I will witness to it." Zen, and all his people, blinked in surprise at him, but he was quite serious.

An older Clan Head sitting near Zen nodded his head. "I also will witness to it." Wide eyes from the people of Wilant also looked at him.

"I will witness to the former in the example of my own wife," Zerak' said quietly, "and to the latter in the example of the Moon Clans Head and what she has brought to the Saddle Clan Head." He gave a wry grin.

"I will also witness to it," Obi said, "even though it is the same single example that many of you have, when you look at my wife. But I have witnessed it in Master's life as well. Ilena has strengthened him herself, but she has also strengthened Mistress until she can be the peace and strength Master needs standing beside him. Mistress is another witness to me. And with us are his other Seconds. They are another witness to me. Before Ilena came to us, I had been following them for five years and the strength of Mistress and Miss Kiki has been indomitable for the men who are now their husbands even before they became their wives, and also for me. Ilena also strengthened them until they became full strengths to each other, strengthening Master even more as well. There is now a saying in the Royal Family of Clarines, coined by the Queen who is also being strengthened in the same way so she can be the strength of the King, who has requested it of her. 'Next to a strong man stands a strong woman'. If you won't allow a woman to stand beside you in her full capacity, you are lacking the full strength you could potentially have. The Law of Councils we are discussing isn't requiring women to sit, it is allowing them to. It is giving the Clan Heads the right to more fully have all wisdom contained in the clan available to them."

"Is this why you have a woman on the council of the Star Clan?" The question finally came out.

"Yes," Zen said. "As the Second Petroi listened to the clan debate, out of Fi'nah's mouth came the most wisdom to save the lives of the non-combatants in the Star Clan. The Clan Head of that clan also wished to take all of his clan away from the safety of the Marluk'nak'. A third clan would have been killed in entirety if not for her ability to speak words of wisdom to the clan council to sway the Clan Head. With Petroi as a second witness to it, we see her as fit to sit on the clan council and have her words heard properly."

At being addressed, even if on the side, Fi'nah finally opened her mouth. "Even for the women, this new thing will be difficult," she paused and bit her lip a bit, then added, "however, there are women well respected by other women in the clans that have predicted the fall of a clan far in advance because they had eyes to see but no ears of men to hear. The women lean on these women in order to feel even a little bit of stability in our otherwise uncertain lives. When we know what is coming we can be prepared and the change is not so difficult. Even if we are not in the council tent, if we could be allowed to come and give words of warning when they were necessary and know they would be accounted as the words of men, the peace of all clans would multiply. ...For the most part, we would rather keep the clan whole rather than have it be lost."

"It may be that there are things and signs you can see even from the women's tents," Zen said mildly, "but if you are not present to give warning to things you cannot see, then the needed counsel is lost in the moment it was needed for full understanding. To allow a Clan Head or council to wander too far down the paths of darkness before opening your mouth may be too late to turn their feet back. That is not wisdom on either side. I would see the greatest wisdom of both men and women in council together daily as necessary to lead the clan to the greatest peace and blessings."

Zen waited a bit, then asked, very quietly, _Do we still have five for and five against, or have we swayed any of the others?_

 _There are some within the opposing five who look convinced, but not the clan heads. It's surprising the Grouse Clan Head is in agreement._

 _Mark the ones who are willing to be obedient and watch them in the coming days as we make this more difficult._

His Seconds all responded obediently and he stated the Law as it had been finally determined to be most agreeable, allowing for women to sit on the council as well, and ordered it written, then called for a brief recess.

-o-o-o-

A messenger arrived in the tents of the Fox Clan. So many strangers of the High Lord of Wilant had been coming and going in the tents of the Fox Clan, as if they were clan members themselves, that they were only noted in passing any more. It was easy to tell they were the strangers - the children who were more of spirit and things not understood, than of man who understood the Traditions and the Law - and could therefore be forgiven. They would eventually learn, if it was necessary. However, this messenger looked very lost. What made it worse was that they were lost in a section of the men's tents, and this was very obviously not a man. When looking at this one, and comparing her to Justinian, it could certainly be believed that Justinian was male. Finally one of the male servants worked up the courage to approach her. "Are you a new Child?" he asked her kindly.

"Umm...yes," she answered after a moment of thought. "I've been sent to find two women, but I haven't been in the tents of Tarc yet. Is this the Fox Clan?"

"Yes," he answered politely.

"Can you tell me where I can find the wife of Fox Clan Head Prota?"

The servant blinked a few times. "Certainly," he finally answered. "Please come with me." The rumor spread very quickly and by the time they were at the women's tent there were many women and children watching from the hidden places. This Child was receiving many stares as she was impeccably dressed, and her single Clan braid was exactly done with the same marker that the Sleeping Cat Clan Head and the Moon Clans Head wore in their Manak' braids. This one was from the same clan that they were in, which meant she had to have come from the High Lord's tents themselves.

The servant saw that she noted she was the center of too much attention, but she didn't flinch under it, nor put on airs. He found that rather impressive. "The wife of the Clan Head should be in the women's tent."

"Thank you," the messenger said politely.

The servant very carefully gave the proper door greeting so that the messenger would understand it for the future, looking at her to see if she had understood. She met his eyes, then nodded her understanding. He gestured her in after the appropriate response was given and followed her in. "This one is newly come as a Child of the High Lord, and has requested to speak with the Clan Head's wife," he explained to the persons in the tent. He was relieved to see the wives were present.

"Thank you for receiving me. I am Delia. I have been sent to invite the wife of the Fox Clan Head and the wife of Zerak' to come and visit with the wife of the High Lord of Wilant." Both women sat up in surprise and every person in the tent froze. There had been no hint until now that the High Lord's wife had come with him. For the Sun to have come was a frightening prospect, though if she was being kept veiled and in her tent, perhaps they would survive.

Nal'fa rose from her cushion. "It is not proper to refuse," she said, externally calm to keep the rest of the tent calm. She looked at Mir'nah. Mir'nah swallowed, then stood also.

Delia bowed to the people in the tent. "Thank you for allowing us to take them from you briefly."

The servant escorted the three women out of the tent. The eyes in the tents of the clan followed the four who left the tent. Nal'fa surreptitiously took Mir'nah by the hand to strengthen her. The servant led them through the tents, between the men's and women's sections, until they reached the south plain. He stood and watched them after Delia had thanked him again until they reached the large white tent and entered it. Then he sat and waited. The Clan Head would want to know if they could actually come back out.

-o-o-o-

Nal'fa looked around the tent - well the room in the tent they were in. She was sure they had entered a large tent, but this entry room was much smaller. Delia pulled aside a wall and asked them to come in farther. "This entry receives more foot traffic than Mistress Shirayuki wishes to have disturb your conversation," she explained. "I am her personal maid and hairdresser. I will translate for you today, as she hasn't learned your language well yet."

"Thank you," Nal'fa said quietly, entering the next room, pulling Mir'nah with her. This room had been set with cushions and a low table, which they did not understand, however set on it was an interesting set of dishes.

"Welcome to the tent of the High Lord of Wilant," a firm but friendly voice said. Nal'fa and Mir'nah paused just slightly, then obediently followed Delia to sit on the cushions in front of the woman who waited for them. It was obvious that she was younger than they were, but she sat perfectly poised and calm on her knees. There was another woman sitting to her left that was near her own age, and another one on her right closer to their own ages, but a cushion was between. Delia took the empty cushion on the right to the wife of the High Lord after seating Nal'fa and Mir'nah.

"In the Traditions of our own land, I have invited you to 'tea'. When women gather in the afternoon, it is to visit pleasantly over herbal water which is meant to be relaxing and pleasant." While Delia translated the words for the Tarc women, the wife of the High Lord nodded to the woman on her left, who picked up the larger dish and poured steaming water that had an unusual, but pleasant odor to it into the small cups set on small plates set in front of her. "You have met Delia. Maria is another of my personal maids and companions who has come with me. This other is Rio, Ilena's personal maid. My name is Shirayuki."

Rio bowed her head slightly to the two and said in Tarcian, "I am one of the Moon Clans Head's Seconds."

Mir'nah swallowed, then asked, "Are these the High Lord's wife's Seconds?"

Rio raised an eyebrow, and as Delia translated the question, answered, "They have not decided yet, nor is it necessary. They are not of Tarc."

"Is it required for you, Rio?" Nal'fa asked quietly.

Rio nodded. "Because I follow the Moon Clans Head."

Nal'fa and Mir'nah sat quietly, then Nal'fa bowed her head to the High Lord's wife. "Thank you for inviting us to visit with you. Please forgive us for being children in your tent."

"Thank you for coming," Shirayuki answered. "We will teach you. It is simple enough." She smiled kindly. Maria had set the cups around in front of each of them. "You may sip from the cup whenever it suits you." She smiled a little more as she said, "We do not generally gulp like the men do so that it is gone all at once, though if you find it pleasing you may ask for more when it is gone. Be cautious at the beginning for it is very hot, but it will cool soon enough." Shirayuki waited for the translation. "The tea is the complement to the conversation held at the table, and I have asked for you to come for a specific conversation, though we can speak of other things as well."

Nal'fa and Mir'nah both nodded. This was a Tradition not too far different from their own. Nal'fa said, "In the gathering tent of women, we also sit and have conversations, and light drink, and sometimes food to complement the conversations, though we also have hand-work that we must do as well. It is pleasant to converse rather than just focus on the drudgery of the hand-work."

Shirayuki nodded. "Many of the women where I come from do that as well. Your hand work is very beautiful." She pointed to her own clothing but meant theirs, they understood.

"Thank you," they both said. "Delia, did you do your own?" Mir'nah asked politely.

Delia shook her head. "No. Mistress Ilena has a master needleworker who did this. Because I was coming into the tents of the clans, I wore it this afternoon."

"She has an excellent hand," Mir'nah said.

"I will tell her you said so, if I have the opportunity to. Mistress Ilena said that she is hoping to offer her works for sale in the next Marluk'nak' market."

Nal'fa and Mir'nah both tried hard to not look surprised. They glanced at each other, and together reached for the tea cups. They had watched the others sip at their cups sufficiently they felt they could try it. Careful of the heat, they blew lightly, then sipped at the flavored water.

"Oh!" Nal'fa cried lightly. "This is very delicious." Mir'nah nodded and tried another sip.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said. "I made this blend myself. In my country, I am a pharmacist, one who works with plants to understand their medicinal benefits. I enjoy putting together teas that are both a delight to taste and which are beneficial to the body. This one is one of my favorites for teas with other women as it is calming and lightly sweet, but not too demanding in flavors." Shirayuki paused for the translation, then continued, "I'm sad that we've had to interrupt the market with the Chaos. I would have liked to have had the entertainment of shopping and looking at all of the other handworks of the people of Tarc."

Both Nal'fa and Mir'nah looked at her and each other again. Nal'fa nodded. "The women of Tarc look forward to that most of all each year. While we must produce all of our cloth products with our own hands, many women also make extra to exchange at the market. The men also will make little metal decorations or leatherworks for the foot or for the horse, and a few are tent makers, who make the wood frames. The women make the cloth for the tents."

"Was there enough time for the market this year?" Shirayuki asked. "We wanted to come late enough to let all enjoy their usual time together."

Nal'fa and Mir'nah nodded politely. "We had all but the last day. It would surely be sufficient."

They waited while Delia translated, then made an additional explanation. Shirayuki nodded thoughtfully. "Will you tell me, how are the people in the tents? Are they becoming restless, or are they able to wait patiently?" Nal'fa and Mir'nah both held very still when they understood her question. Shirayuki put her cup calmly on top of it's plate, then placed her hands in her lap. She looked at the two of them directly. "In a time of Chaos, people wait quietly with their heads down in order to escape, but they can only wait for so long before they become restless. We are only in the second day, so perhaps they are still waiting?"

Mir'nah was still unwilling to admit to anything, but Nal'fa nodded. "So far, the clans are waiting," she said. "They need to know what the Changes will be."

"That is understandable," Shirayuki said. "I understand that the changes today and tomorrow will focus on changes to the Laws regarding women." She watched the reactions of the two Tarc women in front of her. They tried hard to not show anything. "It seems to me that for a people who have become used to a thing, even the women might find it difficult to suddenly be relied upon as if they were creatures of thought and reason like the men. I thought I would ask you today if you thought the women would be able to adjust, or if they, like the men, would be resistant to being given greater responsibilities and regard."

Nal'fa stared almost open mouthed at the woman in front of her. Mir'nah blinked in consternation. "Do you...could you perhaps explain better what you mean by these words?" Nal'fa finally asked out of desperation.

"The High Lord will set the Law today so that women can be allowed into the council tent so that their words of wisdom can be heard along with the words of wisdom from the men. Sometime today or tomorrow he will also change the Law of Wives so that they can't be stolen any more from their husbands. When a woman is given to a man, they will remain husband and wife until one or the other dies, regardless of what the clans will do. He also plans on encouraging the clans to reconsider the practice of many wives to one man. Life is simpler when it is one wife to one husband. When the men aren't refused wives it helps them to remain calm and aware of their responsibilities to their own families and clans. He is wanting to teach the clans that women are not men, but they are equal in intelligence and capacity; not objects to be traded but people to be considered with care."

When she waited to hear with they would say, Nal'fa said cautiously, "Certainly to be heard, and to have calm and stability in the clans and between husbands and wives would be preferable to the uncertainty that clan changes bring. I don't think there are very many who would find these changes difficult to accept, save some men who will see women as nothing more than things they own for their own pleasure. But to allow women to enter the council tents and speak as if men...that will be a difficulty not easily overcome, even for the women. We are not let into the council tent unless it is for questioning. It is a place to fear."

Shirayuki looked at them calmly. "As long as you and the other women set in the tents are willing to open your mouths and speak your wisdom and warning, as daughters of the Naluk', then it will be a blessing to the clans. I hope you can do that without fear or pride." Nal'fa sat up straight in surprise, blinking. Even Mir'nah changed her face slightly. "It is the hope that you will support them to strengthen them and protect them, the same as they protect and strengthen you, so that together you may help your clans increase in wisdom and blessings. There are things women can do to help men walk in wisdom and right thinking that no others can do, particularly if it is the woman who loves that man."

Shirayuki looked at them keenly. "I am here with the High Lord in his tent to give him the strength to stand each morning and face the Tarc and his own people, and to welcome him at the end of the day to see that he has a place where he is welcome to relax and leave his burdens behind for a short time. In this way he can arise again strong in the morning. I have learned to be gentle when he needs gentleness, and stand strong when he has forgotten his way and needs to be reminded of it. I do this best by being the best I can be - remembering wisdom and strength in all I do, but when I need to be weak, I remember that I need to go to him and let him strengthen me also. When we are strengths to each other this way, then there is no need to look elsewhere, nor to fear."

Mir'nah looked down at her hands and Shirayuki looked at her. "What are you afraid of, Mir'nah?" Shirayuki asked. Mir'nah looked up in surprise, her mouth open. "Maybe I can help you to not be afraid." Shirayuki offered.

Nal'fa looked at Mir'nah encouragingly. Mir'nah swallowed, then said, "My husband has refused to accept any other women to wife. It has made me feel...like he expects more from me that I can give. I am not like other women," she blushed and looked at her hands. "I stumble in my speech and give offense easily. I have to carefully watch when I let my mouth open and speak. It is worse since I have been his wife, since the wives of the clan heads are expected to show a certain face in the women's tents. I am not able to rule over women. It is good in that respect that he has taken no other wives, since I am a First Wife. I would not be very good at it. But even still, I am not always able to meet the expectations of the other women of the clan." Mir'nah looked at Nal'fa. "I have been grateful that in the Fox Clan Nal'fa is the First Wife. I have been able to watch her," her face fell and she looked down again, "but I am still not able to follow her example very well."

Shirayuki considered Mir'nah's words. "Mir'nah, have you met Ilena?"

Mir'nah shifted uncomfortably. "No, but I have seen her when she has come into the clan."

"How does your husband look at Ilena?"

Mir'nah blushed and her hands clenched together. "With eyes that wish to take her to wife also," she said reluctantly.

"What is Ilena like in your eyes?" Shirayuki continued gently.

Mir'nah looked up at Shirayuki, somewhat confused. "...She is strong, like a man, and a leader since she has clans of her own."

Shirayuki picked up her teacup and sipped from it, considering. She set it down and continued. "It is my understanding that both of your husbands were in the Saddle Clan when Ilena was?" They both nodded when she looked at them questioningly. "At the time she was considered a boy, and she likely spoke as fearlessly, though at that age I would assume with less judgement and balance in understanding when was the right time to speak and when was the time to sit still." She gave a slight grin. "Even today if she has done that much here she has done well. We have worked hard to teach it to her for the last five months."

Mir'nah gaped rudely. "Fi- Only five months?"

Shirayuki nodded. "Before that, she was only a Clan Head, not a wife, and not a Second. It was necessary for her to learn to be obedient and to listen when speaking was not good. She has worked very hard to learn it. But," Shirayuki looked keenly at Mir'nah again, "if your husband knew her then, and still has eyes that see her with desire, is it possible he chose you as his wife because you are like her?"

Mir'nah blinked, and wondered briefly if she should take offense. Nal'fa smiled. "I think, Shirayuki, you have perhaps explained it." Mir'nah looked at Nal'fa, giving her a scolding look. Nal'fa shook her head. "Mir'nah, it is your plainness in speech that is like hers, according to their stories. Your scathing tongue, unguarded, is perhaps not too unlike hers when she is scolding?"

Shirayuki nodded. "Ilena also finds it very difficult to gain friends among women for that reason. There are many who follow her and love her, but friends are another matter altogether."

Rio nodded. "I am one of her few, because, like Mistress Shirayuki, I am able to look past her roughness and see the soft heart she has inside. It is endearing. And she is willing to let me scold her when she has gone too far, so if I need to, I can open my mouth and she will forgive me, the same as I will forgive her."

Shirayuki nodded. "She has been my strength, to become what I am, so I follow what she says, but she also knows that I will tell her my own mind and follow it, so that there is an agreement of acceptance between us. We are sisters in this way, as well as through marriage." Shirayuki tipped her head. "I'm glad she's learned when to offer advice and when to speak her mind and when to be still. It makes my life less stressful, but even when she didn't understand it, I still understood that she wanted only blessings in my life and was working hard to bring them to me. I am grateful to her. ...I think, Mir'nah, that your husband did not take you for his wife blindly. He also understands that what you are is what he is looking for. He may appreciate you learning the proper balance if you can, but if you are not speaking at all, he is likely sad. He didn't marry you to have a silent wife. Not if he is looking for someone like Ilena."

Shirayuki paused and looked down at her own hands. "The most important lesson Ilena taught us was to understand jealousy and how to use it to understand." She looked back up at Mir'nah compassionately. "If you are feeling jealous of Ilena, open your mouth to your husband and tell him. He will appreciate knowing you still know how to talk, and he will be happy to help you fix the jealousy, so you don't feel it any longer. Use his wisdom and strength to help you understand what it is he wants you to be. Don't try to be what the other women want you to be. You did not marry them." There were sudden humorous looks around the table that were hidden behind cups of tea, but Mir'nah was staring at Shirayuki in wonder.

"When Ilena was pushing me forward to become the wife of my husband, she had me speak to him, both to tell him about my jealousies so that he could fix them, and to hear his so that I could fix them, and to ask him what he needed in a wife. When I heard those things, then I had the strength and courage to learn to stand by his side. They were all things that I could do and I was no longer afraid. Ilena helped me to understand that the jealousies of the other women were things I might need to understand, but I did not need to fear them, and often I did not need to worry about them. Only the thoughts of my husband mattered, and they are only what matter now...except Ilena's," Shirayuki smiled, "because she is my friend and sister, and I want to keep that. ...And because I trust her."

Mir'nah blinked as she considered Shirayuki's words. She finally looked down. "I don't know what to do."

Shirayuki smiled encouragingly. "When he returns this evening, speak to your husband and tell him of the feelings of your heart and let him fix them for you so that you can rest easy. In this way you will learn strength, give strength to your husband, receive words of wisdom, and become able to say your own words of wisdom, even if you are still learning proper balance."

Mir'nah sat quietly, looking at her hands. Finally she nodded. "I will speak with my husband," she promised quietly.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said gently. After an appropriate pause, during which Nal'fa squeezed Mir'nah's hand encouragingly, Shirayuki picked up her cup and drank again, then held it out for refilling. Maria obliged and Shirayuki returned the steaming cup back to her plate.

Nal'fa followed her example, also asking for a refill. "Do you really like it, Nal'fa?" Shirayuki asked.

Nal'fa nodded. "It is very different from what we have here, and very pleasant."

Casually, Shirayuki said, "If I were to offer it for sale in the market, would you come and buy some from me?" Nal'fa's eyes flew wide and it was her turn to gape impolitely, though she quickly closed her mouth. "Perhaps," Shirayuki said carefully, "you could explain to me the Traditions of the market?"

-o-o-o-

By the time Nal'fa and Mir'nah were released from the tent of the High Lord and the Sun's tea, they were exhausted. They were both used to sitting all day in the women's meeting tent, but there they were among the top women and they only had to calm the other women occasionally. There were others who were teachers and a few others who were even better than they were at giving advice. They had never had such an intensive teaching time before, both on the receiving side and the giving side.

They also had been very tense just generally. Were they going to be kept in the tent forever as other wives of the High Lord? That had been their fear going in. They had decided it wasn't likely as wives after hearing Shirayuki's lesson on how to have a husband. Like them, she was probably the only wife the High Lord would have. There was still the niggling worry that they had stepped into the spirit realm and wouldn't be able to find their way back. That wasn't resolved until they did leave and saw the clan tents still in their places and the servant waiting for them at the edge of the Fox Clan tents. He stood immediately, likely as relieved as they were that they were allowed to return.

There was also the question, and fear of, would the Sun burn them to death in anger if they said the wrong thing and gave offense? She had covered her hair, but it still peeked out around the edges. They guessed when they had been summoned who they would face and actually seeing the red had only reinforced it for them. They were very relieved that they had walked out alive, just by virtue of the Lore, but certainly sitting and conversing with her, she had seemed very much like any young woman of marriageable age, except that her wisdom was well above her age. Perhaps that was to be expected of the Sister of the Naluk', though. She had said the Naluk', the source of all wisdom, was her teacher after all.

"Mir'nah," Nal'fa whispered as they walked across the grass, having been allowed to leave the tent without a guide, since everyone could see where they were supposed to go and where they were, "I think we shouldn't tell anyone about what happened until we've spoken to our husbands." Mir'nah's eyes were as wide as Nal'fa's felt from the experience. Slowly Mir'nah nodded agreement. "I really want Prota's advice on what should be said," Nal'fa continued.

Mir'nah's steps slowed. "I think I have many things to say to Zerak', but about that...can we meet all together, do you think? I would like to hear what Prota says to you. Zerak' would likely only ask him anyway."

Nal'fa considered it, then nodded. "Okay, but you must still speak to Zerak' as the Sun instructed you."

Mir'nah's hand trembled in Nal'fa's but she nodded. "I cannot imagine that he married me because he saw the Naluk' in me. That is too…" She didn't have the words to describe it. "It isn't possible, surely."

"Well…," Nal'fa said hesitantly, "I think it may actually be possible, but I'm not sure why he saw it that way. Only by asking him will you understand it."

Mir'nah nodded. "Only." It was common knowledge among the women of Tarc that men's minds were mostly unfathomable. They came, took what they wanted, and left, and what was wanted was different for different men. The women could only watch and wait and be obedient. They were of the fortunate few who had been able to have the same husband for the entire time they had been of age to have one, and both had several children already, though Mir'nah had more. The joining of the clans peaceably had worried the women until they'd heard that the agreement the men made not only made the bondsmen free to still be bondsmen, but the women remained under the men they had come into the Fox Clan with, even if they were unmarried. It was a thing unheard of, but they also understood the clans were desperate to not fall under the terrible hand of the High Lord. Theirs had been a blessed life already because of the wisdom of their husbands.

"Nal'fa," Mir'nah slowed their feet even more and whispered more quietly. "Do you think he will really listen to me?"

Nal'fa raised an eyebrow. "Does Zerak' not listen when you talk?"

Mir'nah looked away. "Well...I don't talk much, so he doesn't have to."

Nal'fa sniffed just a little impatiently. "Prota and I talk all the time and he listens carefully. I agree with the Sun. Talk more."

Mir'nah blushed, then finally gave one nod. Nal'fa turned them towards the tents again, but her brow was furrowed, trying to think of what needed to be next. They arrived in front of the servant. Nal'fa looked at him, then said, "Have we been gone longer than it would take to have a clan council?"

"No, First Wife" he answered. They both slumped in relief. Nal'fa was pleased to see just a little concern in his eyes. "Ah, are you returned?" he asked.

"Yes," Nal'fa said, allowing her exhaustion to color her voice, "however it was a very tiring experience. May we be allowed to rest?"

The servant considered them and the question. Finally he nodded. "I will take you to your sleeping tents."

"Thank you," Nal'fa said, "...and, we should speak with our husbands before we speak with any other member of the clan. It has been required of us. Could you please let them know it?"

The servant looked at them quietly, then finally nodded. He turned and led them back into the tents, giving them the required male escort, until they were at the women's sleeping quarters. Nal'fa was about to leave Mir'nah when the hold on her hand tightened. She looked at Mir'nah's panicked expression and she sighed to herself. She would rest better by herself, but Mir'nah would not. Nal'fa finally nodded and took Mir'nah to her tent and allowed her to rest in her daughter's bed. They were both asleep very quickly.


	24. The Burning (Updated)

**CHAPTER 24 The Burning**

As they neared the evening of the first day of the Change, having been able to go through another round of simple Law ratifications and modifications, they reached the next difficult Law change. Zen did sigh this time. "I think, since you all know which Law is next, that we will only begin with the statement that must be considered, then we will recess until tomorrow so that everyone may have time to put together their thoughts coherently. Perhaps we will be able to approach it calmly after a night's rest." He looked around at the Tarcs surrounding him. "For this next Law to be properly understood, you must first come to terms with the concept I have already been trying to teach you. Women are not property like your horse or your tent. Women have a different role than men in the clans and in the bearing of children, and should not be considered exactly as men, but to place them as lesser beings is wrong. To treat them as ornaments to be stolen, used as the rewards of bets, or traded as if mere items is a lack of wisdom."

"The Law of Wives will be changed to match this understanding. The heart of a woman is a delicate thing and when treated as such will become more loyal to the man who is her husband than your own horse. In your lifetime you will have three horses born and die, but you can have one wife with you to strengthen you and to know and understand you and your needs. The Laws will be changed so that the theft of a wife from another man is punishable most severely, including at times of subjugation. When a woman has been given to a man, she will stay with him wherever he goes. If he dies, then she may be given to another so someone can take care of her in her husband's stead. If she requests it, she may remain single if she is beyond the years of childbearing."

Zen sighed again. "Also...caring for more than a small number of women as your wives is quite beyond my understanding, when the depth of regard required is so nearly overwhelming as to make it prohibitive. Please begin to understand that limiting the number of women you take as your own wives is wisdom. We will not debate that point at this time, nor in the morning, but I wish for you to be considering it. It is far better for one man to have one wife within the clans until all men are married, and then if there are women left over who need caring for, perhaps that would be a time to consider having more than one wife. Your clans will be healthier and happier if you are not punishing your healthy men by refusing them a wife, regardless of their position within the clan."

Zen rose to his feet. "And having said all that, I now desire the company of my own wife. She is, after all, far more beautiful and radiant than the lot of you, even if she does look at me with eyes that judge like yours do." A wry twist came to his lips. "She is more difficult than any of you, and perhaps even than all of you put together. We will return in the morning to continue this."

"Oh, no, Master," Obi said calmly as the four knights followed him up the stairs. "She is much more easy than Ilena."

"Not much, Obi. Only slightly easier, and that's on the good days when she will let me relax."

"True," Ilena said and nodded. Mitsuhide and Kiki echoed her. Obi shrugged. He didn't think so, even still. Shirayuki just expected more of Zen than everyone else.

"It's good for you," Kiki said dryly as they reached the top of the stairs.

Zen glanced back at her, then gave a nod. "I wouldn't have married her if it wasn't."

"High Lord!"

Zen paused and looked down at the location the call had come from and the two pairs behind him turned and looked also. "Yes?"

"Your clans of Wilant are so large, do you not have a full clan's worth of wives?"

Zen was hard pressed to not laugh. Obi was not winning that fight and his fist was tight against his lips trying to not let his laughter get too loud. "I have one wife that I married this past summer. She will be my only wife. Having more than one wife is frowned on in Clarines, but I don't need more than one regardless. If it matters to you, the three pairs of us are your witnesses to it. One spouse is sufficient for a man and a woman. More than that brings heartache or unnecessary difficulties. I will allow multiple wives for your sake because it is a thing your people have known for a long time, but I still would wish for you to become adults in this thing and come to understand that a single spouse is sufficient. Even your own Lore teaches it. One wife for the All, one husband for the Sun. One wife for the Marluk', one husband for the Naluk'. Bond sisters to support each other, bond brothers to be a strength for one another. How you all decided that it was okay to become lesser creatures like the horse, I can't fathom."

"The Seconds asked us about the Law of Wives, but it was your change, not the Moon Clans Head?"

Zen nodded. "Yes, though we are in sufficient agreement...all four of us." Obi and Ilena nodded. "Any further questions that must be answered tonight?"

The clansmen were quiet. Ilena shifted. "We will hold the burning tonight. The clans will be allowed to come into the plain to the place of burning and to return from it. You will be called when it is time." Zen's personal knights turned back to him and he turned and left the Marluk'nak'. He breathed the cool evening air, glad to be out of the stuffy building.

"Likely that will be a Law simpler to implement than you think," a voice said from behind them a few minutes later as they were about halfway through the marketspace.

"I'd like to think so, Prota," Zen said calmly. "Petroi did say that there was quite a bit of positive response to his question when he asked it."

"And did you also know we'd already been taught it by Ilena?"

Ilena grinned over at Zerak'. "Yes, she did mention you'd told her you'd actually listened to her, though I will admit to some surprise, Zerak', that you kept to it. You seem to be the kind to have at least two if not three."

Zen glanced over at the silence to see that Zerak' was blushing. Prota chuckled lightly. "Well...he might have...but his First Wife he is still wooing."

Zerak' rubbed his head. "It is difficult for the women also to consider such a thing. She doesn't have the internal strength to believe she is qualified to be a First Wife. For me to take anyone else before she is confident will allow her to remain weak, even though she isn't. It is only in her own confidence of herself."

Zen nodded. "That seems to be a trait many women share, actually. For all they are strong on the outside, on the inside they are never quite sure they are going about it right. It is the strength and unfailing love of their husband that keeps them moving forward when that doubt arises. If your wife has that to a greater degree it is definitely wisdom to refrain from having more than the one - at least until she is confident in your love for her, and perhaps ever."

"Do you have any other words of wisdom you can give us about wives?" Prota asked.

Zen laughed a short laugh. "I wooed my wife for over five years and have been married for only a few months. Considering you've been married longer than that, you should perhaps be telling me?"

"Five years!? So long...," Prota said in amazement.

The others nodded. "Master has been very patient," Obi said.

"He wasn't ready anyway, before then," Mitsuhide said calmly.

"True enough," Kiki agreed. "He also had to grow into that place."

Zerak' looked at the pair curiously. "What is your place beside the High Lord?" he asked them.

"Elder brother and usuri," Mitsuhide answered. "Those are the closest terms you would understand, though I'm a servant and guardian. Kiki has been my partner and Zen's guardian and servant as well. We've been watching his back as his Seconds for many years. We also married each other only this past summer."

Prota looked confused but only glanced a bit worried at Zen. After taking a moment to decipher it Zen raised a hand and waved it. "It wasn't me. They wouldn't admit to each other they were interested. I was waiting for them. Things like that work better if both parties handle it without too much interference. In the end, though, Ilena couldn't leave well enough alone and pushed them into it. She's our resident matchmaker and the most impatient person I know, while at the same time being the most patient one in the strangest ways." That seemed to satisfy Prota, who gave Ilena a somewhat knowing look. There was a chill coming from somewhere behind Zen, though, and he turned to look.

"Zerak'," Zen sighed, "you can't have Ilena as your second wife, or even as your First Wife. Please put it far from your mind. Only Obi can have Ilena."

There was a thunk and Zerak' was holding his head, wincing in pain. "Prota," Ilena said firmly, "see that you do that every time he has that thought. A temporary painful punishment from you will train him better, and be far preferable, to the knife that will slit his throat when he least expects it."

"Yes, Head Clan Head," Prota answered humbly. Turning to his brother he said, "Please, do not make me have to tell your wife why she will cry herself to sleep every night for the rest of her lonely life, nor your clan what it was you did to get yourself killed. They will have to subject themselves to the Sleeping Cat Clan Head in shame. And then who will I have to listen to my musings on the Law?"

Zerak' scowled at Prota. "At least I'd have ears free of your mumblings and ramblings." He did bow his head apologetically at Obi, though. "I'm sorry, Sleeping Cat Clan Head. I already understand that to wish your wife for myself is the height of a lack of wisdom."

Obi looked him in the eye directly, his lips pressed thinly. He finally said, "See that you hold fast to that thought, Zerak'. I hope that you'll continue to be protected by those around you. Please tell your wife there is another woman who will steal you from her if she doesn't wake up and stand strong for you. She should be your protection also or you made an unwise decision with her as well. The one who is your First Wife, and only wife, should be one who makes you want to look nowhere else. Please keep training her until she is that." Zerak' was astonished at the words of Obi. Obi tipped his head sideways at the man he was scolding. "If you can't do it, I'll send Ilena in to train her. Ilena is not soft on other women who are not performing their jobs as wives correctly."

Ilena waved her hand. "I have no idea how to train women of Tarc, Obi. But Mistress Shirayuki called in their wives today. She's very good at it. Perhaps she's already said something that will help." Prota and Zerak' blinked as Obi and Zen both nodded, wondering who it was that she had said had called for their wives.

-o-o-o-

In her dream, Nal'fa heard her husband's voice calling her. Later, she felt a touch on her face and she turned her head. Slowly she opened her eyes and he was in front of her, a gentle smile on his face, his hand still touching her cheek. She smiled at him. "You have sent for me," he said quietly. "And Mir'nah for Zerak', though we didn't expect to find her here." Nal'fa for a moment couldn't think why she would have sent for her husband. She never had before, except the birthing women who had sent word when children had been born. She rolled over to find Mir'nah, who was still sleeping in the daughter's bed, her eyes passing Zerak' standing waiting politely at the door, not able to enter as long as Nal'fa was sleeping. Prota must only have chosen to enter because it was his wife's tent and she'd been too deeply asleep. Prota helped Nal'fa sit up and she tried to remember what it was and why they were in the tent. "Was it your visit to the High Lord's tent?" Prota asked, and Nal'fa's eyes went wide, suddenly remembering it all.

"Yes," she said as calmly as she could, though now that Prota was with her, even she wanted to tremble. He looked at her with concern. "It was...tiring, trying to not give offense and to understand."

He relaxed a little and nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"We need to speak with the both of you. What we heard...we don't know what can be said and what needs to be kept secret."

Prota pursed his lips a little, then he nodded. "Not here." He looked over his shoulder at Zerak'. "Where can we go to speak privately, the four of us?" he asked his brother. While Zerak' considered, Prota helped Nal'fa stand. "Wake up Mir'nah and come out. We will wait for you." Nal'fa nodded and went to Mir'nah as Prota returned to stand with his brother outside the tent.

When Mir'nah was sufficiently awake, though she was initially just as confused as Nal'fa upon waking, they walked out of the tent to join their husbands. The spouses joined hands, finding comfort in each other's presence, particularly the ladies this day, and Zerak' looked in surprise at the tight grip Mir'nah had on his hand. He paused, then pulled her to him in an embrace and kissed the top of her head. Watching, it was hard to believe that such a strong man could be so gentle. Mir'nah hid her face in his chest until she stopped trembling and could walk again. Nal'fa was certain that Mir'nah would have no problems in talking with her husband. He was extremely patient with her. He waited all that time without complaint, and gave her an encouraging smile when she stood on her own again. He had always been like that with her. Nal'fa smiled to see it. Prota squeezed her hand, and Nal'fa looked at him. He was looking a little confused. "The Sun said some things to Mir'nah," she explained. "She is to say them to Zerak'. I think she has nothing to fear, but she must overcome her own self doubts first." Prota's face cleared and he nodded in agreement.

Zerak' looked at Prota. "I'm thinking of a place. Let's go and speak with the Head Clan Heads and see." Prota raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

As they led their wives out of the women's tents, knowing the way familiarly since they visited regularly, they led them to the south towards the plain again. "Head Clan Heads," Zerak' called when they arrived at the edge of the clan tents. They had to wait a bit, but two came to the tent entrance and looked for them, then walked across the grass to speak with the four. Nal'fa watched them carefully, but couldn't quite work up the energy to be as concerned as she was before. They looked calm and open.

"Yes, Zerak'?" Obi asked calmly when they were close enough to talk.

"Our wives have been to visit the High Lord's wife and wish to consult with us, their husbands, on what is appropriate to say and not to say within the clan. Will you allow us space in your tent to hear their words away from the clan?"

Obi looked at Ilena. She gave a small nod. Obi nodded his agreement also. "You four may have the council room, or if you prefer, there is a smaller side room that we use for such things."

Zerak' nodded. The women were not as sure. Zerak' looked at Mir'nah. She must have squeezed his hand again. "They already know what you will say," he said matter-of-factly. "It is the clans you wish to keep secrets from." Mir'nah stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Mir'nah, you can say the things only to Zerak' later," Nal'fa said encouragingly. "You don't want to say them at this time anyway."

Mir'nah nodded finally. Nal'fa noticed Ilena was looking at Mir'nah with an interested look. "You spoke with Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena said. Nal'fa nodded. Ilena considered a bit more, then stepped up to Mir'nah. She took her in a hug, Zerak' backing off a bit in surprise to have Ilena that close. "He loves you, you know," Ilena said. "Be of courage. You will be blessed for being obedient to Mistress Shirayuki. It also helps that he has already been scolded by Obi. He knows he is to listen to you." She released Mir'nah, who was standing rather stiffly. Nal'fa noticed, now that she was this close, that Ilena looked as tired as they had felt when they'd returned from the tent of the High Lord. Ilena returned to Obi who led them all to their tent, set between the High Lord's tent and the ring of tents around the Marluk'nak'. Nal'fa considered as they walked. Perhaps Ilena also had to hold herself tightly for the fear of giving offence when she was in a place of Traditions she did not understand. She relaxed a little. Just like the High Lord's wife, this Clan Head perhaps had her moments of frail humanity as well.

The four from Tarc were shown into a small side chamber at the front of the tent and left alone, except for the quiet noises of the others settling down to rest in a distant part of the tent. On this side, the inner wall went all the way to the ceiling, to quiet the sounds from the other side. While Nal'fa was curious as to what the inner chambers looked like, she wasn't so curious as to ask or poke her head rudely in. The serving woman of the Naluk', looking old enough to be usirah, had given them cushions to sit on, and Nal'fa and Mir'nah were kneeling on theirs, facing their husbands.

Beginning with the entrance of the handmaiden Delia into the women's tent, Nal'fa reported everything that had happened, being careful to state clearly what the invitation had been and from whom. She didn't give the details of what the Sun had told Mir'nah. That was hers to tell only to Zerak'. She paused though, when she reached the point of continuing into the next part of the tea. "The Sun then asked us what the Traditions of the market were," she said quietly, and she watched her husband's eyes. "We could not refuse her, though I tried to be very careful in how I taught them. Even still, she would not be swayed from understanding them in full, down to the smallest of things. It was this questioning, and trying to decide how to answer them, that made us weary to the point of exhaustion."

Nal'fa looked down at her hands briefly and saw that Mir'nah's were clenched again. She sighed, and looked back up at Prota, letting her defeat show. "The Sun considered our answers very carefully, but we were questioned so closely I was nearly to losing my mind for being unable to think any further. Only when she was satisfied with the answers did the Sun thank us and release us to return to the clan tents. I suggested to Mir'nah on the way that we shouldn't say anything until we spoke to you. When we reached the servant who had waited for us I asked if we could rest and recover. He allowed it, and I asked if he would also let the two of you know that we had been told we couldn't speak until we had spoken to you. We didn't speak even to him from the time we entered the clan tents. From the time he left us at the sleeping tent until you arrived, we were soundly sleeping."

Prota and Zerak' looked at each other until Zerak' sighed, his shoulders also showing some defeat. He looked back at her and his wife and Nal'fa was a little surprised to see compassion. "Ilena has also said things to me to let me know she plans to ask the same questions." He pursed his lips a little and looked at his hands and for once he actually looked vulnerable. Nal'fa raised an eyebrow and looked at Prota. He was looking at his brother compassionately. Nal'fa looked at Mir'nah, unable to contain her surprise. Mir'nah was staring in shock and had no answer for Nal'fa either.

Zerak' looked up at them and smiled. "For all that Ilena has come very angry, and we have been told we will see her release that anger, her love for the clans of Tarc is very strong, to a depth not a single clansman or woman can match. Her desire is only to bless the clans, but…," he paused, then looked to Prota for help.

Prota nodded. "There are still too many Traditions they do not understand."

Zerak' nodded sadly. He sighed then looked at Nal'fa. "It is not wrong for you to have answered them. They need to understand the Traditions they do not yet. Thank you for working hard to not be offensive. If they have felt their questions were answered sufficient to understand, they will be able to make wise decisions. If they still have remaining questions, I am sure they will seek out one who will answer them." He looked resigned as if expecting it to be himself.

They sat quietly for a time, then Prota asked, "Should we recommend to them that the remaining Traditions be taught to them, so they do not stumble?"

"It will add even more days," Zerak' said quietly, "and it may make no difference."

Prota shook his head. "They seem to understand some Traditions and not others, though I can't say why or which ones."

Zerak' looked at Prota, then nodded. "The P'rathna who taught them needs a scolding for not properly teaching them the Traditions before they arrived."

Prota agreed. "If he already knew they would come and subdue the clans, he should have told them."

"Unless he meant for them to fail," Zerak' said very quietly. Prota looked at him with a raised, eyebrow, then nodded. They sat and considered for a long time. Finally Prota looked at the wives and said, "Say only that you visited the women's tent of the High Lord's encampment and were entertained by them, until we are able to understand more." Nal'fa and Mir'nah nodded, then looked at each other, unsure. Were their husbands not going to punish them?

"May a child of the clans enter?" The four started in surprise. Zerak' and Prota looked at each other and the women clenched their hands in worry. It was not a voice with the accent of the strangers, but was a clansman of Tarc.

Finally Prota cautiously answered. "The door is always open for the seekers of wisdom."

The side of the wall was lifted and an older man of Tarc entered. He was a P'rathna but he had a marker of the household of the High Lord in an advisor's braid. It was the very person Prota had said they should question. The four stared at him. Nal'fa recovered first and rose. She bowed. "Please, sit here," she offered her cushion. Mir'nah stood as well. Zerak' took her cushion and set it next to him and indicated she should sit again. Nal'fa went to the entry room and collected another cushion for herself and returned. Prota motioned for her to sit next to him so that they were seated in the position of questioning, or of learning.

"Fox Clan Head," the P'rathna said calmly, "I am Banak', advisor to the High Lord. How may I serve?"

Prota looked at Zerak', who had no answer for him. Finally Prota sighed. "She is…," he said faintly, then shook his head ruefully. "Banak', why do they not know the Traditions?" Nal'fa froze. She couldn't believe her husband had just come right out and asked it. She knew he knew the P'rathna had been sent to them merely because he had opened his mouth and asked the air to talk to him. She herself was terrified. Their deaths surely awaited them for having had even the thoughts of the last little while in the very tent of the Naluk'.

"I have taught the Traditions of Tarc," Banak' answered calmly, "in accordance with the requirements given by the High Lord."

Prota frowned. "My wife and the wife of Zerak' have just been asked to teach the Traditions of the Market. You did not teach them."

Banak' shook his head slightly. "That is not a Tradition of Tarc. It is a borrowed Tradition."

The four blinked at him. "Are there any other borrowed Traditions?" Prota asked Banak'.

Banak' considered it carefully. "Possibly."

"Can the borrowed Traditions be changed without punishment?" Prota asked.

Banak' shrugged. "They are borrowed."

Prota sat back, a bit stunned looking. Nal'fa relaxed ever so slightly. It didn't sound so terrible any more, suddenly, but she wasn't quite sure. "P'rathna," she said politely, "what were the requirements given by the High Lord in the teachings of the Traditions?"

He looked at her sharply, but it looked like almost a smile in his eyes. "The High Lord is very sharp. He does not let me tell him anything other than the full truth, even if he must dig for it."

Nal'fa sat upright, then slumped. Prota looked at her. She nodded her witness. She could see Mir'nah also nodding her head at Zerak's glance at her. Banak' was looking at them quizzically. Nal'fa said quietly, "The High Lord's wife invited us to 'tea' this afternoon. We also could not speak without telling everything, even though we tried to be very careful."

Banak' smiled kindly. "Yes, she is very much the same when she becomes interested in a thing. Only Ilena already knows and so only asks when one of them digs deeper than she herself has thought."

"Banak', do your students understand your teachings sufficiently?" Zerak' asked quietly.

Banak' paused. "They understand that they are still children trying to understand, ...they are cautious and strive for wisdom in their thinking."

Zerak' sighed. "Truly." It was almost a whisper.

"Thank you for coming," Prota said to the P'rathna. Banak' bowed his head, rose and left the tent. Prota looked at Nal'fa. She looked down their row to Mir'nah. Mir'nah bit her lip with a look of consternation.

"Zerak'," Nal'fa said, "Mir'nah has been told to talk to you by the High Lord's wife, but in this place…," Nal'fa was worried.

Zerak' nodded and rose, lifting Mir'nah up to stand with him. "We will go and converse on the plain not too far from here."

Prota nodded. When the couple was gone, he turned to Nal'fa and took her hands in his and waited. Nal'fa took a deep breath, relaxed, then told him everything that had been said in the clan tents in her hearing from the time he had left until the time she had been called away. Then she added the summary of what had been said by the Sun - that she had said words to strengthen and comfort Mir'nah and taught her how to begin to be the wife that Zerak' desired.

"You know everything from that point on," she told him. Then she took a breath and looked her husband in the eyes. "Have I been everything that you need in a wife? What have I not been or done that I can do to strengthen you?" She looked at him soberly while he considered her question.

Prota shifted so that one knee was lifted. He let go of one of her hands and reached for her, pulling her to him to kiss her. She stiffened in worry at first, then gave in. He released her lips and moved his mouth to her ear. "One, remove from yourself your fear. Have I ever given you cause to be afraid of me?"

Nal'fa was trembling, just being that close to him. She closed her eyes and fought to think calmly. He was not wrong, but, "I don't know how," she said weakly.

Prota held still and she hoped he was just thinking hard, as usual, and was not offended. After a moment, he answered, "I think I know who to ask." Nal'fa nodded. She did trust him.

Prota paused again and Nal'fa bit her lip. He was going to ask again… "Two… please, Nal'fa." She screwed her eyes closed and trembled, swallowing as his head dropped in defeat then turned to whisper, his breath on her neck, "Please break Tradition and come to live in my tent."

Nal'fa squeezed the hand he had left in hers, trying to find courage, as the words of the Sun echoed in her mind. A wife needed to strengthen her husband so he could strengthen her. He squeezed her hand back and it helped. "Prota…," she said hesitantly and he flinched slightly. "I don't know if I can do it while I am still so afraid, ...but there is only one tent of the High Lord and one tent of the Naluk', yet their spouses are with them." Prota froze in surprise. Slowly he lifted his head to stare at her in disbelief. She was sure many things warred on her face - they certainly warred in her heart and head. "I cannot even see what is wisdom and what is not," she admitted.

Prota was having troubles keeping delight off his face, though for her sake he was trying and she was grateful. He released her and put his hand over his face, trying to think, even though he was too pleased that she had only said it might be possible. Then he stiffened and she could see that he was thinking rapidly. "No. It is possible," he said quietly but urgently to her. "Ilena has already set it in one of the clans this morning." Nal'fa blinked in surprise. Prota frowned as he considered it further. "This is different than that, but...it is in accord with what you have said." Finally he nodded. "I will ask this one also when I ask the other."

Nal'fa leaned back, not sure she wanted this one talked about. "Who? Who will you ask?"

Prota looked at her, then smiled gently and put his hand on her head. "Someone who knows the answer but will not judge incorrectly. ...The strongest husband I know."

Nal'fa felt her eyes widen. In her small world, there was no stronger husband than her own. If there was one, and he trusted that one, then she would have to trust also. She knew she looked worried, but she nodded anyway. Prota rose and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his shoulder. "Thank you, Nal'fa."

"Mmn," she nodded. She held still and calm for him so that he could recover in this place that was a tent, but was not his tent...but her hand of its own accord reached up and grasped the front of his coat.

When they had sat that way long enough to recover, she was supremely surprised when Prota opened his mouth to say, "Sleeping Cat Clan Head, may I council with you for a moment?" After more than a minute, the partition behind them into the other half of the tent was moved aside and Obi walked into the little room. Prota stood immediately and bowed a full formal servant's bow. Nal'fa quickly hurried to stand with him, surprised by this behavior as well, and worried that perhaps she wouldn't be seen as properly humble, but the look on Obi's face was one of softness not often held by a man. "I'm sorry to ask you to come from the side of your wife when you both need rest," Prota said.

"What can I help you understand?" Obi asked calmly, with a nod acknowledging the apology. He sat on one of the cushions and Prota sat facing him. Nal'fa took the cushion next to him again and sat quietly.

Prota explained his needs and Obi considered them for a time. "Being married means learning as we go, making mistakes, and forgiving them. I have found that one of the most important things to helping my wife with her fears is to have her speak them when they occur, and then the both of us move carefully through them, talking about it as we go, asking questions and giving honest immediate answers. The fear must still be walked through, but when we do it together, she receives strength for the walk and on the other side we find the fear has been lessened by as much as we were able to move through. A thing unknown becomes less fearful when it is known."

Obi shifted slightly. "Also, I am as gentle as I possibly can be, and only answer her concerns or questions. I don't push or give advice when we are walking that path, but I also don't let her retreat. After, we might discuss it, but it usually isn't necessary. Or it might be something we discuss first in great depth. Having a plan in place to counter the concerns before moving forward has been highly beneficial, particularly for those things that aren't based in reality, but in the mind that are difficult to overcome with right thinking only."

He looked at Nal'fa. "Do you trust your husband?" Nal'fa nodded. "Then you already have in place the most important part of what is needful to overcome the fear. As long as you trust that he will lead you safely to the other side because of his concern for you, then you will be able to walk through the fear until it no longer exists." Nal'fa shivered a bit and Obi shook his head kindly. "As long as you run from the fear, it will overwhelm you. Only by proving it to be false can you set it aside. Speak with Prota and tell him exactly what it is you're afraid of, then work together to set a plan to overcome it, and then do it together."

Obi looked back at Prota. "Sometimes it's difficult for them to determine exactly what they're afraid of and you have to look for the boundaries of it, then say it for them. Sometimes you won't be right, but you will be close. Even that much can help them begin to say it. The most important thing to do as you work through these things is to constantly remind them of your concern for them. I have learned it works best if Ilena says it to me. Her saying it helps it be more real to her." He stopped and looked at Prota to see if his words had been heard and understood.

Prota considered the words, committing them to memory, then nodded. "Thank you, Sleeping Cat Clan Head."

Obi paused, then waved a hand. "Just Obi, at least here in this kind of situation."

Prota dipped his head. "I have been trying to get Nal'fa to agree to come live with me in my tent for some time. Both her fears and the Traditions prevent it. Is it a thing we may do?"

Obi's smile slowly came on his face, though perhaps it was wry. "Of course. We'd love it if you would set that example. Will the clansmen banish you, though? I have no idea. If you asked it of any of us - to live separately - you'd have a fight on your hands, as if you'd just said you were going to steal our wives from us. If you wish to do that, we will protect you in it as we can. You will see it tomorrow at the Marluk'nak'. If you wish to be one who just begins to do it as part of the testing of the Changes, feel free. You will have our blessing."

Nal'fa blinked. At least Obi understood that the clan might find it a difficult thing. Prota was thoughtful as he said, "I've already thought on it, that it can become a natural thing if it just becomes part of the habit the clan learns, that I will call Nal'fa to me every night and keep her until morning. I would have already set it, save she has resisted me."

Nal'fa took a hidden deep breath, but he only held his hand out for her hand. She gave it to him. Obi rose to his feet. "I think you both already are very close and good for each other," he said to them. "Speak to each other, plan, and learn." He gave them a look as he paused at the cloth to the inner areas. "And if you need specific help, I'm sure Ilena would love to plan with you far beyond what you would care to have help with." He flashed them a grin and the cloth slipped down behind him.

When Prota and Nal'fa left the tent of the Head Clan Heads, they were still walking hand in hand. As they walked slowly through the grass to their clan tents again, they spoke quietly, Nal'fa often holding more tightly to Prota's hand and he holding back just as tightly in return to strengthen her. Prota stopped them halfway between until they were done speaking to each other and had a plan set they would try to follow. At the dinner that night, when Prota and Zerak' both sat their wives next to them, none in the clan was really surprised. Everyone already knew of the concern those two had for their wives. Merely having had their wives nearly swallowed up by the tent of the High Lord and visiting the Sun would have set those two to concern. When they continued to keep them close by their sides whenever they were in the tents, it was also accepted, particularly when the doings of the Marluk'nak' were told. Everyone knew they'd finally been given permission to do what they'd been wanting to do all along. This clan had already been prepared for the new and changed laws of wives, though some few individuals found it uncomfortable.

-o-o-o-

It was a contentedly tired group that sat to eat that evening in the dining tent of the Regent. They were all fairly young, and had been feeling the niggling worry constantly since the morning that they wouldn't be up to the task of this day, and the next several, but so far they had managed to move without stumbling too much. With the continued support of many, including the wiser heads within Tarc and their own people, perhaps they might make it out of Tarc okay.

During dinner, they discussed how the day had gone and what would likely happen the next day. Ilena reported that the census of most of the clans was completed and the final report should be to them by the end of the next day. They would use that report to more evenly divide out the property to the clans and hopefully to know which clans to request help from to take care of the ones that needed help because the bondsmen had chosen to participate in the Hunt. "Mistress Shirayuki, how is Danel?" Ilena asked.

"He's doing well," Shirayuki answered, "all considered. He shouldn't move around too much still, but he is good about taking the medication that keeps his lungs from filling up too much. The field surgeon is certain the sword just nicked the lowest part of the lung so he should be okay once it finally heals. It's just during this early healing time that he has to be watched carefully."

"Thank you for watching over him for me," Ilena said. "I'm sorry I can't come do that myself."

"I'll let him know you were asking after him, Ilena," Shirayuki reassured her friend.

Ilena nodded. "I'll slip in and see him tomorrow morning before we go." She turned to look down the table at Justinian. "How did the researcher do today?" she asked.

"Well enough," Justinian answered. "He said on our walk out that he was having personal difficulties with the changes, and my existence confused him, but he seemed to have gotten enough answers from the others working on the preparations for the burning that he was more thoughtful and calm on the way back in." Justinian paused with a bit of a frown, then added. "I think...if he could be allowed into the Marluk'nak' itself to watch what you do there? Seeing for himself the changes and how you face the Tarc would benefit him, I think. He seems unable to reconcile his view of Wilant and Clarines with his view of Tarc."

"Does he love Tarc more than Wilant now?" Ilena asked, a trace of humor in her voice.

"Yes, I think so," Justinian said sadly.

"Then tell him he'll be able to return to Tarc again with the rest of us. That will help him, too. Before he can come to the Marluk'nak', I think he should speak with Banak' and maybe Uzziat. They will give him the more full story he is looking for that will help him understand."

"Yes, Mistress Ilena," Justinian answered obediently.

"Is he from Tarc?" Zen asked. He was now sitting back in his chair across from Obi, twirling a lock of Shirayuki's hair in his fingers while she finished her last bit of dinner. The two households were sitting across the table from each other so they could converse face to face easier, though Shirayuki's spilled around the edges.

"No," Ilena said. "He is from Wilant, here as a researcher. He's quite brilliant, actually, and extremely organized. My plan is to set him over Tarc under Obi. He already is that for the most part, but we need him back in the castle with us now, I think, so that he can answer to the court and Minister's Council as necessary. Technically Petroi is over Selicia the same way, and Thayne over Clarines and the few in Altherly. Collin helps him with Altherly and Western Clarines and Wilant and Jiru helps with eastern Clarines and Wilant."

"So you've moved everyone up a level, then?" Zen asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Obi will now help me directly."

"Hmm…, so you're also already thinking ahead."

"Of course," Ilena said. "Have you received a response from the King yet?"

Zen shook his head. "I'm fairly certain he won't answer that question until we walk out of here and he reads the reports. I may not hear any sooner than you do."

"He hands out rewards as afterthoughts, I've noticed," Ilena nodded, "as if he's embarrassed to praise others."

"Not like Ilena at all," Zen said.

Ilena grinned. "No. Not at all." She looked up and down the table. "Well, it looks like we're done with the eating. Please come with me and we'll practice for tonight's ceremony next." She rose and the rest followed suit, the soldiers in charge of the meal coming to take their dishes from the table.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki stood a bit nervously at the outside edge of the circle of clans that stood around a large bier of bodies. Blood and death were not new to her, and the smells in the area weren't either, except for one addition smell that was not so commonly part of them. The smell of melted animal fat. Ilena had explained that with no timber to burn, and an entire plain of grass that would, after battles such as they had been in the day before, the clansmen would clear an entire circular area of grass so that it was bare earth. The bodies of the fallen would be placed in the center of it with the pulled grass strewn in with them to serve as tinder. The bodies would have their clothing saturated with melted pig fat as they were piled together. It sounded gruesome to her, and honestly to most of the people of Clarines, who buried their dead. Ilena had explained that the soil below the grass was very shallow and rock was beneath it. It wasn't possible to bury the dead in Tarc. Wells were dug where natural springs came up to the surface through the rock and the rock crumbled away a little more willingly, but other than that, the only time the Tarc clans dug into that rock was to build the Marluk'nak'.

Shirayuki stood with her "Seconds" around her to protect her, and her hood was on. They had waited to come until nightfall and they were waiting for the last of the clans to settle into place. When it was time, Ilena would whisper to her and the ceremony would begin. She went through her line once again to make sure she had it. It really felt like her first official action as a Princess, though she had done plenty of work in the castle before, and certainly the wedding announcement had official ceremonial things in it. But this was the first time she would actually say anything with an entire people expecting a ceremonial result.

Shirayuki heard the whisper and Kirk lifted a torch out of a small fire and handed it to her. She took a deep breath and watched the flame carefully. She had to move so that it wouldn't lose sparks or the grass outside the cleared area would catch. The clans stood around the circle to mourn, but also to make sure that no loose sparks would get into the grass and catch the plain on fire. Her guards were also watching for it as they walked down the one aisle-way that had been left for her to reach the center.

She walked calmly up to the eastern edge of the bier, glad she had been trained so severely by Ilena that it was calmly. She paused, with the torch held high and said loudly, "You who have fought bravely, it is time to return to the All, lit by the rising Sun." She lowered the torch and touched it to the closest article of clothing she could reach and the grasses with it, trying very hard to not see anything but clothing. As it sputtered, then lit lightly, she continued to hold it, remembering Ilena's instructions.

When enough of the bier was properly lit so it would continue to burn on this side, she stepped back and walked the torch to the north side of the circle. There she handed the torch to Ilena, who smiled at her kindly. Shirayuki walked a few paces behind Ilena as the other Princess walked up to the bier and touched the torch to it. "You who fought for the clans who won, may your wisdom fill those who remain living upon the plain. Those who lie upon their fallen enemies - take them up as your slaves and be served by them as is proper to the Traditions of the Tarc. We have avenged you. Be at rest."

Ilena stepped back to Shirayuki and together they walked to the west where Obi met them. Ilena handed him the torch and together they followed after him back to the bier. He placed the torch to light the west side and said, "You who have fought obedient to your clan heads, may you continue in right thinking as you serve the All. May the setting of the Sun bring balance to the clans and right thinking to all who still stand upon the grass."

When the fire had lit sufficiently on the west, Obi stepped back to the two Princesses and they followed him to the south. Zen took the torch from Obi and he walked up to the bier, lighting that side. "Children of the All - return to me." Shirayuki was just a bit jealous that the most practiced of them all in ceremony got the shortest lines, but he still did it with great calm and ease. It also made more sense that it was short now that they were actually performing the ceremony. The three lit sides were making such a noise with the crackle of clothing and the hiss and pop of heated water that he was barely heard to begin with. When his side was lit, Zen heaved the torch up onto the top center of the pile, which was really quite large considering that the non-combatants who had died were also included.

He returned to the three of them and they all stepped back away from the bier until they were just in front of the waiting soldiers and next to the General, the south being their place in the circle. Ilena had given them all handkerchiefs that had been soaked in herbed water so that they could cut the stench of burning flesh somewhat as they stood and watched. Shirayuki pulled hers out when the entire pile finally caught and it was one large bonfire in the center of the ring of bare earth. She wondered how long it would be before plants would grow there again, and vaguely what kind.

Zen gave a eulogy for the non-combatants of the Snake Clan. Ilena followed it with a memorial to the five who had died first in the tents of the Snake Clan as the first to fall. Each of the clan heads who cared to speak had their say in order around the circle. When silence fell around the pyre, Ilena began to sing. Shirayuki was pretty certain it wasn't part of the normal ceremony. She hadn't said it was. What was done until now was all she had said other than how long they would have to stay. Shirayuki looked at her. Obi was tenderly holding her hand and looking at her. It made Shirayuki reach for Zen's hand and he took it with a glance and a small smile for her. The mournful notes rose into the sky with the fire and the smoke. It danced slowly with the sparks that rose up, and somehow, in some way, hope was also woven into the song to ease the burden of sorrow it and the scene in front of them contained.

There was movement, and they turned to look. Justinian had moved forward to be between them and the bier. As they watched him - a black shadow in front of the red fire - he danced the funeral dance of the Selician sword dance. Shirayuki watched entranced as Ilena's song and his motions melded into one joined expression of the emotions they all felt. She noted Ilena made her song match the speed round as well, giving expression to the painful anger that was also part of grieving. When Justinian was still, then lowering his borrowed sword, Shirayuki looked back at Ilena again. She had fallen silent and had tears streaming down her face. Justinian walked back to her and he also had tears on his face. Ilena embraced him, whispering a thanks, and held him until he was ready to return to his position. Obi also placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him until he moved away. When Ilena returned to holding Obi's hand, Shirayuki reached out and took her other hand to give her comfort as well. In the end, Shirayuki had to admit that it had been no less a proper farewell and funeral than what would have happened in Wilant, even if it was different and did smell far worse.

-o-o-o-

That night as Obi led Ilena into the main tent, he felt her begin to tremble. He pulled her closer to him and held on tightly. Without stopping their forward motion, he asked, "Whose tent is this?"

She swallowed and looked into his eyes trustingly. "Obi's and mine."

"Mm," he nodded. He scanned the tent. "And what do we do in our tent here and in Clarines at the end of the day?"

She took a deep breath and looked around. A new central section had been put up during the day that was divided into a large central area, a smaller one to the right of it and two corridors to get from the back to the front. Obi led them to the larger central area. A little timidly she said, "Rio gets me ready for bed."

"Mm," he nodded, "and Justinian gets me ready for bed."

Both of the named persons opened the wall of the tent to their room for them and they entered it. Obi stopped and let Ilena look around the room briefly, then let Rio take her and stepped to another place in the room to let Justinian take care of him. "Ilena," he called, catching her eyes with his as they fixed to him. "Where are we?"

"In Tarc," she answered as Rio unlaced her ties.

"And who is the High Lord of Tarc?" he asked as Justinian removed his jacket from him.

She took a breath. "Master Zen." Rio slipped her bodice off her.

"And what has Master Zen ordered you to do?" Justinian was moving to unlace Obi's boots.

"To stand at the side of Obi behind Mistress, and to be Obi's wife." He didn't complain when she looked down to step out of her skirt. She didn't need to be falling on top of Rio. He did retrieve her when that was done, though.

"Mm," Obi shifted to stand on one foot, letting Justinian take the first boot off, "and who is the Lord of Tarc."

Her eyes went distant and he frowned at her slightly until she was looking at him again. Her hand clenched. "Obi."

He let Justinian take off the second boot, then stood still, making Justinian wait on him after he'd set the boots to the side. That was all he usually let him do as far as the undressing went. He walked closer to Ilena and folded his arms until she relented, dropping her eyes. She closed them, took a deep breath, then looked him in the eyes again more calmly and said, "Obi is the Lord of Tarc."

He looked at her, then ordered quietly, "Ilena you will not live in the past, nor see nor remember the past. You are ordered to stand at my side, in our present. You will see, feel, smell, and know the present only."

"Yes, Obi," she said obediently. Rio was done with everything as far as clothing went and was retrieving Ilena's brush. Obi held out his hand for Ilena and she gave him hers. He led her to stand opposite him. "Cushions, please, Justinian." As soon as the cushions were behind them, Obi sat and made Ilena sit as well, then released her hand and merely watched her. Justinian retrieved Obi's brush and the two servants began unbraiding their hair in preparation for the night's brushing. Ilena was busy being obedient, smelling the room and the people in it as she looked around to see the things that were familiar and were different, placing them in her mind. When Rio went from unbraiding to brushing, Ilena closed her eyes and listened. The guards were talking quietly in the last third of the tent as they prepared for bed themselves and Leah could be heard rustling in the section next to them with her own preparations. Ilena's hands clenched a little, but with one breath she was able to let it go and just listen. Really, it was probably the most comforting - to finally be able to hear each other getting ready for the night after having been away from the castle for so long. Being on two levels there, one under the other, she had been able to hear everyone's night patterns every night. Since they had been gone - now almost two months - they had been separated from each other in strange places. To all be together again in this place made it the most like home for them all.

Obi's hair took almost no time at all in comparison to Ilena's. When Justinian went and stood on the wall, Obi excused him to his own preparations for bed. He bowed and slipped out of the room. Ilena tensed a little, but the brushing still going on for herself helped her calm a little better. He wasn't quite satisfied, though. "Ilena," he called her quietly, his arms folded again. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Where are you?"

"In the tent of my husband."

"And?"

She shivered and took a breath. He shook his head at her and she clenched her hand. Her eyes scanned the room again until she relaxed and returned to him more calmly. "I am in your and my tent."

"And who are we?"

"Obi and Ilena, husband and wife." He didn't punish her for the slight tension, but he did look at her silently until she'd overcome it. When Rio had put the brush away and bowed at the door, he gave her a nod and she left the room to enter the smaller one with Leah. Obi let Ilena listen to the sounds of the two women as they settled, then held out his hand for her. She reached out and took it, then took a breath as if relieved to have returned to her perch. For that he gave her a little smile.

He rose and lifted her and put her to sitting on the bed. He removed his pants himself and finished his own getting ready for bed routine, remembering to be kind to Justinian and putting things away neatly. When he returned to the bed, he didn't give her time to be afraid. He immediately began the teaching he'd begun with back in their own bed in Wilant to set in her mind that he was her husband and no one else. For each question answered correctly she was rewarded and for each one she couldn't she was lightly punished, until she returned to the present and answered correctly. He continued the familiar pattern of the teaching until only his name came from her lips and she remained in the present moment with him only.

-o-o-o-

The next morning Shirayuki was content to be lazy in the bed in the tent. She did slip out to use the chamber pot and return as quietly as she could to Zen's side. He seemed exhausted still, not reacting to her slipping in to lay next to him again. She propped her head up on her hand to look at his sleeping face. She often got to see it, but only briefly. He used her as his morning alarm, waking shortly after she did. It was from the beginning, when neither of them had wanted to enter the horrible bath room alone. Today she watched him a long time, lightly brushing his hair back from his face finally. His face was younger when he slept. It always had an air of innocence to it that was disarming to others around him and surprising when he decided to be sharp and show the face of who and what he really was. When he slept it was a more genuine innocence that sometimes contained the real emotions he was feeling because of the stresses he was under.

Yesterday it had contained traces of worry and stress. This morning, there was lingering sadness as well. Shirayuki leaned over and lightly kissed his forehead, wanting to wipe away the worry if she only could. Every day she and the soldiers prepared for the possibility they would have to break camp immediately and in a very short amount of time and run south. Those assigned to take down the tents were almost another hundred more, in addition to those brought as warriors, and were the support staff that cooked, ran errands, and did all the many other things that were necessary in the camp. The Tarc would call them the non-combatants, Shirayuki supposed, but if they assumed that was the case and came into the camp with swords drawn, they would be surprised. Swords would also be turned on them in the camp. Ilena had not complained about Zen's paranoia in this, and even agreed with it severely, but she had also confided to Shirayuki on their progress north that it wasn't likely to happen as long as the Tarc considered them to still be at the Marluk'nak'. That was a time of required peace between the clans. If they were to be chased out by swords, it would come as a force of horsemen riding after them hard once they were on the way back to Wilant. The only exception the Tradition and Law would allow was the requirement of the Lore that the High Lord would come to punish those who were of wrong thinking and darkness. That one "hunt" would be allowed. Shirayuki was glad that was over and continued to hold on to the hope that the Tarc would hold to their peace tradition from now. Especially for Zen's sake. He was trying so hard.

As she thought that thought, Zen's eyes opened and he looked at her as he gently trapped her hand, that had still been lightly on his head. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Do you approve?" he asked sleepily. Shirayuki looked at him, confused. He smiled at her. "You looked like you were thinking ...kind... thoughts of me," he said by way of explanation.

Shirayuki smiled at her husband. "I guess I was. I was thinking about how hard you're working, and how much I love you for it."

"Mmm, then I guess you approve." Shirayuki nodded and moved to kiss his forehead again, but he lifted his head and stole a real kiss instead, releasing her hand so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him. "I would like to stay here in bed with you for another hour," he said, running the fingers of his other hand through her hair, "...but I need to visit one place first briefly. Promise you won't go and leave." He grinned at her, but she knew it was as much an order as he ever gave her. She had learned that much since her first lesson in obedience at his hand.

"Of course, Zen," she said. "I'll keep the bed warm for you. There's still a bit of a chill in the air this morning."

Zen kissed her one more time, then let her go and she moved so he could slip out from under the heavy quilts laid over them. He was only gone briefly and when he slipped back under the quilts with her, he was slightly shivering. She lay right next to him and held him. "You weren't kidding. That is a definite chill. Winter will be here soon. I wonder if there will be snow on the ground when we get back?"

"It is possible," Shirayuki answered. "Do you know if it snows here?"

"Ilena says not so much as in Wilant, which surprises me. I would think, given the mountains, they would get at least as much if not more than we do. She says she thinks it has to do with how much water is on the surface of the ground. But that is mostly because of the difference in water between the two countries. I'm not a weather researcher to know," he shrugged with a smile and slowly began to make love to her. Shirayuki didn't mind it.

When they were done and resting, and Zen's mind was again beginning to think of all the things he had to think about, he turned to Shirayuki, taking his turn to lay propped up on one elbow and play with her hair. "I've been thinking...though Ilena hasn't mentioned it…. We've been telling the clan councils to accept that women are as intelligent as men, but telling is not usually as effective as showing." He looked at Shirayuki, considering, his eyes a bit sharp, thought it was because of his thoughts, not her. "I'm not sure it's necessary, but I'm trying to decide if I should set the proper example, rather than just say it's necessary for them to learn it." He pursed his lips a moment.

Zen stroked the lock of hair he had been twisting over his finger, watching the movement before looking earnestly into her eyes. "I have no doubt that if you were to sit in the Marluk'nak', if you spoke it would be with words of wisdom worth listening to. We all agree with that, having experienced it so many times before." He bit his lip lightly. "I'm going to talk to Ilena, Obi, and probably Prota or Zerak' as well. If they agree with me, will you be willing to come and sit with us? I'm sure you will be more bored than feel useful, and I will be anxious with worry having you, and all four of us, in that room at the same time, but I can't shake the thought, that if I'm going to require it of them, and I have you here with me, then I need to show them."

Shirayuki thought on it, her hand curling at her heart lightly. Zen took that hand in his, holding it lightly, but not moving it from its comforting place. "I guess my concern would be, would that make them feel threatened? Would they think you were saying you have the Burning Sun who is going to sit watching them to be sure they are obedient? If they felt that, would you be getting their honest words, or what they felt you wanted to hear?"

"Hmm, that is true. I don't want to cause that kind of dampening on the debate. Generally it takes a lot to get them to that point though. I've been amazed at the times they will stare even potential death in the face and still honestly say what they feel or believe or know. I would need one of them to tell me, I think, if they would still be honest in front of your face." Zen paused to think, then looked into her face again. He smiled at her, "Of course, _I_ can't be anything but honest in front of your face." He kissed her. "I don't want you angry with me," he whispered and proceeded to kiss her ear and her neck below the ear, tickling her gently with the breath from his nostrils. She turned her head slightly away from him to expose more of her neck to him and he accepted the offering, choosing to please her one more time just for the sake of seeing her pleased, his matters-of-state thoughts completed for a time.

"In the end," she said to Zen before they left for breakfast, "it should come down to what makes you feel most relaxed. You are already under a lot of stress, it seems to me, just getting them to even listen to you. If having me there adds to your worries, it isn't worth it. You have Kiki and Ilena present. That should be enough."

His hand snaked around her waist and a kiss came for her forehead. "Thank you, Shirayuki," he said softly. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki blushed lightly, but she meant it.

"I love you, too," he whispered, and it was as nearly as hard for them to leave their room that morning as it usually was for Obi and Ilena. They were rescued by understanding, but firm, staff - also the same as for the other couple.

-o-o-o-

Justinian walked with the rest from breakfast towards the tents of the clans. He took in a deep breath, smelling the sweetness of the grasses as they were beginning to ripen enough for the seed heads to rattle slightly as they danced in the wind. Soon winter would arrive on the plain. He hoped the clans and horses made it to their grazing grounds in their proper time. So far it sounded like his Mistress and her Master felt they were on schedule, so that relieved his worry somewhat. As he turned his feet to go around the Marluk'nak' encampments towards the Halter Clan, he danced a little with the wind - a bird preparing to fly to warmer climates, hopping from seed head to seed head, seeking enough final nutrition to make the flight.

He suddenly realized he'd been joined by two other birds and he paused to blink and see them properly. Two familiar faces grinned at him. "Oh, right, you two come this way, too."

"Well, and we have to make sure you're safely through this part of the grasses," Henry said, practically minded as always.

"It's fun to see you are a lot like Mistress Ilena, too," Marcus added.

Justinian's head was suddenly ruffled roughly and he ducked and glared. He'd forgotten Thayne's clan to watch over was this way as well. He blushed to see Petroi had chosen to walk with his partner, though Petroi's look was bland, as if to say he'd already seen it all on their trip through the clans - and he probably had. Justinian sighed. "If all of us are always watching the clans, who is watching Master and Mistress?"

The others gave looks of the same distress he was feeling. "Well, they do have each other and the Aunt and Uncle," Thayne allowed.

"I think they are also missing us," Marcus looked away, "but Mistress is always sending us away on tasks when we are in places she feels at home."

"Master Zen has chosen to keep his own soldiers close at hand as well," Petroi said calmly. "It's our job to keep the clans feeling properly safe and watched over. It will keep them settled until the time of Change is over. When we come again, we won't have to be this way. We'll be able to be in our proper places after this time." His words helped the others to settle a little better.

"Who's doing the watching at the Saddle Clan?" Justinian asked.

"No one," Thayne said.

"And Landras has all of the Fox Clan," Henry nodded. "If we still had Danel he might be watching the Saddle Clan."

Justinian frowned. "Then I think, once I've settled Reynold in his lessons for the day, that I'll go up there. They like me and I think if I'm there with them, they'll also still feel settled and not left alone." He looked earnestly at the others. "Do you think it will be alright if I let the soldiers handle lunch today?"

They all looked at him from the corners of their eyes and smiled slightly. "We'll miss your cooking, of course," Thayne said casually.

"Becoming so responsible all of a sudden," Marcus said to the tents beside him.

Justinian flushed slightly. A hand rested lightly on his head for just a moment. "Stop by on your way up there so I know you've arrived," Petroi's order was soft with his approval and he continued on past to head up around the circle to his place in the west-north-west.

"Okay," Justinian answered as he and Henry turned in towards the Halter Clan central gathering area. He watched after the three others as they continued on, striding with calm purpose, then followed at a trot after Henry.

They arrived at the central gathering area after the breakfasting time, like the day before. This time, when Justinian entered the council tent, Reynold was paying attention and saw him come in. "Excuse me," Justinian said quietly to the council, bowing slightly as he headed straight for Reynold. "I've come to take you to today's lessons. Please come with me, Reynold."

Reynold stood, bowed slightly to the clan council and walked with him out of the tent, the both of them ignoring the stares that followed them. When they were far enough away from the central area, Reynold commented, "They have been talking about the new thing the High Lord is teaching them, about how to understand women. It puzzles them and some are set against it while many seem like they either don't care or at least understand it may have some benefit."

Justinian nodded. "Master Zen is rather enlightened, even for Clarines. He will use any mind that is capable in whatever place it can be used best. He fights that same fight in Wilant. Of course, having a researcher for a wife and a genius for a sister likely has a lot to do with that. I'm given to understand the King is like that as well, though, so perhaps he's been trained to think that way."

Reynold gave one of his startled pauses that meant Justinian had said too much at once. Justinian gave him time to sort it all out. "When did the coronation occur?"

"Mmm, I think about three years ago?"

"Oh, that wasn't too long after I came here," Reynold said thoughtfully. "Was Prince Zen made Regent then also?"

"No, that was a year ago now."

Reynold nodded, still thoughtful. "And his wife is a researcher?"

"Yes, a court pharmacist who completed her diploma research last year with the Head Court Pharmacist Ryuu just before he was assigned to Wilant."

"And his sister is a genius? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, she had her first diplomas in two sections of linguistics by the time she was ten. When she was twelve she earned her third diploma in pharmacy, but she wasn't awarded it until just this last fall in Lyrias since she stayed hidden from the Dean until Master Zen took her and gave her away. They also made her a professor then and she graduated her first student in statistical military strategy. She's got her name on several other papers, I understand, since that time in the pharmacy."

"And she's how old now?"

"Twenty-five?" Justinian mused, "I think? I do know she was made steward over Farmor at seventeen and that kept her busy for a while until the Earl let Master Zen have her. Did you hear that story?"

"Yes," Reynold answered, "though I wouldn't mind hearing it again from someone closer to it."

"Well..., that wouldn't be me," Justinian said and flashed him a grin. "But when you come with us, you can ask all sorts of people who were there and participated in that. I was only brought into the Family just before we went on the progress around Wilant after the weddings this summer." He saw Reynold frown his worried frown again, and he slowed down enough to take Reynold's hand. "It's okay," he said, looking earnestly into Reynold's face. "I love Tarc, too, just like Mistress Ilena does. You'll get to come back with us. We won't take you away forever. It's just we need you now, too."

Reynold stared at him, then looked away, a sad look on his face. Justinian squeezed Reynold's hand and shook his head. "No, don't decide yet. Today's lessons will help you, too. Today I'm taking you to talk to the two P'rathna that taught us the Law and Lore and Traditions. They've been walking with us in order to understand for themselves who the four are. They can answer your questions best because they are Tarc who have seen it."

Reynold looked back at him with wide eyes. "I - will I get to ask any question and get it answered?"

Justinian nodded soberly. "But you might only get today. Be wise in your questions. I know it's easy for researchers to get sidetracked. I won't come get you until nearly dinner time and if they are willing you can stay later than that, but you probably shouldn't keep them up all night." He was glad when Reynold looked much better at hearing that and when the other man tried to take his hand back, Justinian let him. He wouldn't run knowing where they were going today.


	25. Claiming the Researcher

**CHAPTER 25 Claiming the Researcher**

The contingent from the castle of Wilant was relieved when the discussion on the Law of Wives went as well as Prota had predicted it would. There was quite a bit of agreement to it, enough to sway the clans that had clan heads that weren't so easily settled. They were able to more directly see who was willing, in those clans, to also be in support of it. That morning they made it through a good number of Laws that only needed the slight modifications at most. They broke for lunch, knowing that in the afternoon they'd have their next fights. Two or three in a row. Then they should be easily moving forward after that. They spent lunch discussing their strategy one last time, then entered the Marluk'nak' resolutely to begin the final fight of the time of Change.

"The Law of Property will have struck from it any reference to women being considered property. They will become partners and fellow creatures of knowledge and wisdom to you, so it isn't proper to keep them referenced as property in this Law." It wasn't fought, as if the Tarc had expected it. Since they had hoped for that as the best outcome, they accepted their gift and had the Law of Property properly written. It was the precursor for the other two Laws that would be difficult, however, and it looked like the Tarc had come ready to fight those two just as strenuously as they had come. The Wilant contingent breathed deeply, attempting to remember they needed to come at it calmly, setting themselves to the mode of winning over the court of lords.

"The Law of Subjugation and the Law of T'lalac both need revision based on the proper understanding of wives," Zen said calmly, "but they also need revision for other reasons. During the time that preceded the time of my arrival, the Law of Subjugation was shown to be faulty. The previous Saddle Clan Head warped it to his own ends and prevented you from moving forward peaceably. It's the other question the Seconds asked of you before. I hope you've been considering it since that time and have alternatives in mind to suggest at this time. The Law of T'lalac breeds distrust among the people of the clans of Tarc. You can't trust anyone, even your own bond brother, if you fear he will steal a thing he covets from you. In Clarines and Wilant, to steal a thing from another is punishable from the beginning, not a way to earn a reward, and what is stolen must be returned or recompensed properly for. Your peace on the plains will increase if I strike the Law from the Book of Law completely. However, we will begin with hearing your explanations on why the Law of _Subjugation_ is necessary to begin with."

They hadn't been able to even come at the issue the times it had been brought up before, so they were thinking that the basis of it wasn't properly understood. If they could understand why it was essential, then perhaps they could modify it sufficient to meet only the required needs of the clans. At the end of that discussion, Zen had Obi summarize the final needs that it filled. "...The Law of Subjugation allows a way for the clans to punish another clan, and it provides an outlet to keep the people of Tarc at a population limit the land can sustain. It's also a way for a younger stronger clan to take over an older weakening clan without the added strain of too many people in the clan once they are merged."

Zen rubbed a finger on his chin as he thought through those reasons carefully. Personnel management was rather important, for all he didn't personally like that method. "Answer for me a question," he said after a bit, "why is it that all of the losing clan must become slaves? I would like to word it so that the winning side has the option to use the new members of their clan to the best purpose they could be used, including as advisors and bondsmen. Is it only because you take all the women from them? Will the rewording of that part, making it so the wives of the subjugated clan stay their wives, make it so that they don't have the animosity that requires their complete subservience?"

There was quiet in the room as the men considered it and then muttering as they openly considered it within their smaller clan councils. Finally louder voices to the Marluk'nak' as a whole sounded out considered thoughts to the question. When they had as much information as they could glean, the five on the judgement floor discussed it in their own language until they had a Law hammered out that very carefully made it so that the clans wouldn't use the Law unwisely, but only when necessary, removed the clause that all women became property of the winning Clan Head, and added a clause allowing for the Clan Head to place the conquered clan's people where he needed them most. Zen had Mitsuhide repeat it in Tarcian. The clansmen then considered it closely with some debate, but in the end, they were nodding approval.

Zen sighed silently. "It will be written in the Book of Law, then, as I have stated it, but I would like for you to consider over this next year if it's still necessary at all. This is a Law I would like to see you find alternatives to so that it can be removed at some point in the future. I believe that true wisdom can see through to understanding that this kind of Law is only partially wisdom. Surely there is need to punish and sometimes to kill for the sake of the whole, but I'm not sure these are the best reasons to give. Even so, it will stand for now."

He took a slow large breath. "Then, the Law of T'lalac. Explain to me why it's pieces are necessary to the life of the clans of Tarc. Trusting those around you, and being trustworthy yourself, is the basis of right living, not just right thinking, and is one of the requirements for living peaceably with others. This Law is counter to that. I will hear your words."

The better part of the afternoon was spent in discussion on that one law and from it they discovered they needed to make changes to the Law of Earning Clan Head Status. Once those had been resolved, the resolution to the Law of T'lalac came reasonably soon after. Again, the five discussed the final wording together, then gave it to the clansmen. Some gave their assent reluctantly, but it was finally added to the Book of Law. The Law of Earning Clan Head Status was actually the next one, so the changes to that were incorporated and the Law written. Zen purposely left it open that a woman could earn a clan, but the hole was slight enough the men in the room didn't catch it to complain.

Zen considered how many Laws were left, and which ones, then stood. "We will recess for the day. The remainder of the Laws will not be significantly changed, save the later ones the Saddle Clan Head added in error which will be struck completely from the Book of Law. In one or two more days we should be done with the review of the Law. We have worked hard today. Return to your tents and we will meet again tomorrow."

As they left the Marluk'nak', Zen asked without looking at anyone, "Is Petroi nearly ready?"

Obi sent the question in the code directly to Petroi. _I can be ready,_ Petroi sent back. Zen nodded that he'd heard it, but didn't comment further.

 _Master Obi,_ came on the wind, _it's Justinian. You've neglected the Saddle Clan, though they appreciated my presence today._

Obi slapped his hand to his head. "Right. I forgot to visit them yesterday after the Marluk'nak'." He sighed and turned on his heel. "I'll be back after I've let them know how things have been going, though with enough of them there as well, they're probably already informed, and just need to see my face to feel loved." The others rolled their eyes at him and he trotted off to the north.

-o-o-o-

When Ilena reached the tents on the south side of the market, she called Leah to her. "Obi's gone to speak with the Saddle Clan so they can see his face. I think it would be good for me to be seen by the other clans, also. Come with me and we'll collect the Seconds as we go and have us all at tonight's dinner." Leah agreed to go with her, glad her mistress had been good and not just gone by herself, and she hoped that Ilena's choice of activities to keep herself busy wasn't going to get her into more trouble. They began with the Fox Clan, picking up Landras, which made Leah just as happy. Landras was like a mix of Henry and Marcus. Happy and relaxed enough to help Ilena relax, but as firm in his requirements of her obedience that Henry approved him watching over Ilena. When Ilena had talked long enough with that clan, Leah motioned to her she should wrap it up and Ilena politely, and obediently, did.

From there, they went to the Halter Clan to pick up Henry. The visit there was brief and then they were on to the Wind Clan where Marcus was watching over the people there. Ilena was politely received there, but they could all tell she wasn't really wanted for very long so they left there fairly quickly as well. The Cloud Clan council received Ilena cordially enough, though the Clan Head was a bit pompous. Thayne kept the peace there in his usual calm way and led Ilena off when it was time to go. The Star Clan was next and Ilena made sure Fi'nah and Ranier were doing well enough after one night together and another day. Leah recognized the look Fi'nah gave Ilena. It was a look Leah had received often from Ilena herself when she had been young. It made her smile to hear Ilena use the same tactics she had herself used on the young, obstinate Princess Ilena. Petroi was relieved to join their group and be back with his Princess again. Of all the guards, he relaxed the most once in the presence of Ilena. Leah wondered if Ilena had decided on this progress for their sake as much as for the sake of the clans.

From the Star Clan, they skirted the edge of the Saddle Clan tents until they reached the Mouse Clan. Liam was there and Ilena calmed the most once he was with them again, making all the rest of them a touch jealous, even Leah. They watched as Liam spoke quietly about the clan and praised those who remained with their active attempts to try to understand the Change that had come to them. Ilena encouraged them kindly and answered their questions until they were settled sufficient they could move on. As they walked into the clan gathering ground in the last clan to visit, Leah instinctively grabbed hold of Ilena just as she was beginning to flare. Leah cried out to Liam before she even began to look around the clearing to see what it was that had set Ilena off. Liam's hand came down on Ilena's shoulder to restrain her. At being unable to move, Ilena's voice instead hurled daggers of the worst sort of words possible in all three languages she knew, loud enough to be heard the whole encampment over. It was then that Leah's eyes finally caught what Ilena had seen.

-o-o-o-

"Gods damn it all, Liam! Let me go!" The string of swear words that followed in that voice made Obi's heart race with sudden fear and extreme worry. He'd only heard it once before, through a door directed at him, Zen, and in abstentia Mitsuhide and Kiki. She'd held it in until they'd been sent away that time and he'd stayed back to listen...until he'd been warned she knew he hadn't left and was going to attack him for disobedience next. This was loud enough to be heard from several clans over. Though this was just Ilena being angry, and not the Queen, Liam was in trouble and someone was potentially going to die.

Obi skittered to a stop at the northwestern edge of the central clearing of the Grouse Clan encampment and quickly took in the scene. Ilena and her guards were at a western entrance to the clearing. Ilena, still swearing, was straining against Liam's restraint. The rest of her guards were in between her and the clearing...except Leah who was being faced down by Barakka. Obi blanched. Barakka could die, too, by the look on Leah's face. He quickly scanned the clan.

Most were looking surprised. The bondsmen had hands to their sword hilts - not good. The Clan Head had a bemused look on his face, and standing next to him…. _Gods_ , Obi moaned to himself. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and realized Thayne had hold of Petroi, who was also looking at the clan head and the woman standing next to him. The woman was close to the same age as Leah, likely in her fifties. She stood straight and proud, unlike any Tarc woman - because she was Selician. Her eyes were challenging and looking directly at Ilena.

 _Ilena! Be silent!_ Obi commanded, hoping it would work. Ilena's mouth snapped shut and her eyes swung to find him, but he ignored it. "Grouse Clan Head, what is the meaning of this?" he asked very firmly. His own instinct had a throwing knife hidden in his hand, but he had to get them out of this with words if at all possible.

"Ah, Sleeping Cat Head," the man at the clan head position said in his irritating voice that reassured all that heard it that he was the laziest man who could ever have become a clan head. "Surely I do not know." Obi narrowed his eyes. He'd just heard the man say he knew exactly what was going on. "This has only just recently begun," he waved a hand at Ilena. "I was not expecting the Moon Clans Head?" Obi could feel his face wanting to twist into anger. He clamped down hard, though he let his eyes show it. Of course they had known she was coming. He would have had his own spies watching.

The woman was looking at him now and her appraising look wasn't improving Obi's mood at all. He looked back at her coldly. "Is this the woman who runs the Grouse Clan?" he asked.

"There is no woman Clan Head of the Grouse Clan," the Clan Head frowned at Obi as if offended and a number of the bondsmen glared at him as well. "This is my First Wife."

Obi looked at the Clan Head more closely. "You are her younger son," he said. Both the Clan Head and the woman reacted. "And your oldest brother...did he give himself to the prior Saddle Clan Head, or did you betray him?"

Now the Grouse Clan Head's face darkened in anger and the woman's face paled. Obi relaxed completely and folded his arms. "He was too angry and evil of himself. I witnessed that myself. Even if you are perhaps lazy, you are better suited to be a Clan Head than he." He could feel Petroi's stunned amazement and was glad when he relaxed slightly as well.

The Grouse Clan Head was staring at him, suddenly confused, but still very much on guard. The woman's look went from surprised, to narrowed eyes of calculation, though she held the court face of detached disdain. Obi considered further, looking at her. "Rather...you were stolen from the Saddle Clan Head. This is your son by the prior Grouse Clan Head. The oldest was your son by the Saddle Clan Head and he stayed with his father to learn at his feet." She reacted badly and it got very cold and still over in Ilena's group.

"Grouse Clan Head, this woman is traitor to her own country," Obi said very coldly. "She betrayed her own first husband and people to the Saddle Clan Head, being willing to lay with him when she was already married to the King of Selicia. We will not allow her to live, having found her. Her life was forfeit from the beginning."

The Grouse Clan Head's eyes stared at him in disbelief and he glanced back at the woman standing with him. Her face was a stone mask, but she must have given something away to him because he pulled back slightly. "You have no witness," she said coldly. Her language was layered with the same accent of Petroi's. That was enough witness for Obi, but she wasn't wrong that it was all conjecture on his part.

"Call the Naluk's Usuri." Ilena's voice was also cold and hard. Henry immediately complied in the Family code.

"I witness to her being the second wife of the King of Selicia, banished for having a son by another man than the King." Leah's voice rang out over the clearing and the woman's head whipped around to look at her, her eyes widening slightly.

The Grouse Clan Head frowned. "In our land," Obi inserted smoothly, "the eyes of women see as well as the eyes of men - a witness of a woman is acceptable. But we will hear what the Naluk's Usuri has to say. ...And there is perhaps another we may ask. Is there an usuri of this clan…?" He looked around and found two who looked old enough. "Was there ever a Manak' in this clan by the name of Derrak?"

There was a rather large crowd reaction among the clan, and the two usuri nodded. Obi looked back at the Clan Head and his mother. "Are you the one that sent him into Clarines?" Obi asked the Clan Head dangerously.

"No," he was answered coldly. "I'm the one that pronounced his banishment from the clan."

"Oh?" Obi raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what for?"

"Killing my father."

"And you let him live?" Obi was astounded.

The Grouse Clan Head said nothing for a time, then answered, "For the tears of a woman, I was weak." It looked like this clan was used to that happening, since they didn't react badly to the confession. Obi glared for a moment at the First Wife.

"Did you understand at the time he was your half-brother?" Obi asked him.

"He is no brother of mine," the Grouse Clan Head growled.

"The woman behind you was his mother," an old voice answered quietly.

Every head turned. The Naluk's Usuri was standing next to Ilena, a hand on her arm.

"...Was?" the woman asked, breaking the silence.

"The prior Saddle Clan Head received his severed hand this summer and a message of severe warning from the High Lord of Wilant, for having sent him to begin the work there he and you started in Selicia. The head of Derrak' was sent to the King of Selicia." The woman paled.

The Grouse Clan Head stood, took the arm of the First Wife and walked her over to Obi. "She is yours. Do with her as you please." He looked Obi in the eye. "I have learned a new thing today." He let her go and walked back to his place. Petroi was with them suddenly and immediately grabbed the woman's arm to prevent her from fleeing. She struggled, then looked at Petroi in fear, for she couldn't break out of his grasp.

"For the murder of all the house of Polov, save my own Mistress," Petroi said, his quiet voice seething with anger, "you shall be punished."

"For the cause of Chaos in Wilant, and the betrayal of my brother by your son, you shall be punished," Obi added, looking her directly in the eye, letting her see his cold anger.

"For the death of my father, see that you punish her well," The Grouse Clan Head said from his place. Her face paled again and she pulled against Petroi. Thayne grabbed her as well and the two held her.

Petroi called for four of the Children of Chaos and Change to come and ordered them to escort her to seclusion and set strict guard on her. The Grouse Clan Head raised an eyebrow. "You will not carry out the punishment immediately?" he asked.

Petroi looked at Obi and Obi let him answer it. "I have been punishing the previous Saddle Clan Head in accordance with the will of the High Lord and the Moon Clans Head. She will be useful towards that end, and receive some of her own punishment at the same time. When she has served what use she can, she will be ready for execution."

The Grouse Clan Head considered the answer, and the man, then nodded. He turned and looked at Ilena. "This is why the Moon Clans Head entered the clan in anger?"

Ilena spat on the ground, but refused to speak, reminding Obi he had told her to be silent. It could stay that way until she wasn't so angry. "It was her family that was murdered in her own sight because of that betrayal," Obi shrugged. "Even you were willing to give up your mother for the sake of the death of your father." He watched the Clan Head with narrowed eyes. The man looked at him with a disinterested look on his face, but the eyes were bitter. "Ah, thank you, by the way." A light of confusion came on the Clan Head's face, and not a few of the clansmen, but the Naluk's Usuri smiled slightly.

They all held their tongues as Obi walked over to Ilena's group, who divided enough to let him through. Obi looked at Ilena. _Is it sufficient, Ilena?_ he asked her. Ilena took a deep breath, then shook her head. _What do you need?_

 _Time to recover._

Obi remembered that she had taken several hours to recover the last time she'd been angry. Obi nodded and turned to the Grouse Clan Head again. "We'll leave you now. Please choose your new First Wife wisely. I'm sure the shift in the balance of power will be rather difficult." He left, taking his own wife and their guards with him, not really caring if the whole of the Grouse Clan toppled. Petroi caught Obi's attention and Obi nodded, only watching briefly as Petroi left their group to follow after the ex-Queen of Selicia. He supposed they shouldn't have been surprised they'd find her here. The clans of Tarc was where she'd escaped to when she was banished. He looked around to the people following him and Leah moved closer.

Leah bowed to him and said, "I'm sorry, Master Obi. We didn't expect to see her. Mistress Ilena asked me to accompany her to visit the clans briefly and to collect the Seconds for dinner. She felt that like you were visiting the Saddle Clan that perhaps the other clans should also see the face of one set over them."

Obi looked at her for a few moments, then nodded and returned his attention to Ilena. She was still being restrained by Liam and Henry was walking close to her as well. Obi could tell by the set of Thayne's shoulders and back that he was worried about his partner. Obi raised his eyebrow at Thayne, but he shook his head. With a grimace, he explained that in this matter, it was better to let Petroi be angry without him present. Obi let it be, but noted Marcus moved a little closer to him to support him, too. Landras and Barakka were walking in front of the group, their backs stiff to give Ilena the strength to be obedient.

As he watched Ilena from the corner of his eye, he could see her slowly calm as the walk helped her pace off some of her anger. When they reached their tent, she was able to take a deep breath and relax enough to look at him calmly. Obi reached out then and lightly brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "The price will be paid soon enough, by them both. Then the anger can go. Abide it peaceably a little while longer. Master hasn't forgotten."

Ilena nodded and her guards cautiously let her go. When she stayed looking at Obi calmly long enough he finally asked for her hand. He purposely placed it in his elbow to force her to go from being the falcon to the Lady Wife or at the worst, Princess. They were all relieved when she was able to reach that much by the time they reached the dining tent of Zen's tents for dinner.

Zen recognized the tension in the group and looked at Ilena and Obi. "What happened?" he ordered.

Obi let Ilena answer it as her requirement to calming further. She coldly answered with a formal report, settling more by the end of the telling. Zen looked at her firmly. "She will pay the price for her choices, as will he." He watched her, then pursed his lips, and his expression went hard. "There is still more payment to be made before the enemy is yours. You will sit through it patiently. Death cannot come too soon. When it's time, you will sit quietly for us and only watch until I give the order to fly. You will strike with Obi, only one strike to kill, then you will return to me. ...Do you understand?"

Ilena bowed formally, her free hand over her heart. "Yes, Master Zen." When he was satisfied with her answer and her level of restraint and calm, they finally sat to the meal.

-o-o-o-

At breakfast the following morning, Petroi calmly informed them the prisoner was ready, having paid his full price. Just as calmly, Zen nodded his understanding. "We'll see how far we get with the remaining Laws today. I'd like to finish them out if at all possible. Ilena, once the review of the Law is complete, how many additional days do you need to finish the census and property inventory? Shirayuki was wondering if we would actually have time to open the market."

"Hmm." Ilena considered it. "The census data is in, but I'd like to sit with Obi, Prota, and Zerak' after the review of the Law is done to divide the people more evenly for proper protections of the noncombatants. That along with your deciding who is appropriate to set as Clan Heads and Seconds would take at least a day. During that same day we can have our Seconds and the soldiers portion out the property, but that will likely bleed into another day. That evening could be the court and everyone could go home the following morning. So that was...two additional days? Three at most for the usual overage. We'll have them busy helping with the property management that second day most likely, since they'll need to be the ones to take the tents down and pack them properly. Our personnel will oversee the work. I'll handle the division of the herds the second day, since you've already said I can have three of them."

"Ambitious as always," Kirk muttered to Brian, who agreed with him. Ilena often expected a shorter timing than most people, though she almost equally got what she wanted.

Zen looked at Obi and Ilena's Seconds. "See what the clans want to do today. If they're interested in having another few days of market, starting today, tell them it's allowed. They're free to walk about the city, but not leave the outer boundary of tents. Sirius, set soldiers to police the market area as before, but I'm lifting the interior kill order as of this morning."

"Yes, Prince Zen," the General answered.

"Tell the Children who are policing the clans to watch that nothing untoward happens. Mixing of the clans is okay, and even better is eavesdropping to see if there are any remaining dissidents trying to spread evil rumors. Track those back to the source so we can weed out the remaining liars." Ilena and Obi nodded. "Shirayuki, you might want to wait to enter the city and market until tomorrow. The clans might visit, but not open the market again. Giving them a day will help them have time to get set back up again and give us a day to work on weeding out the untrustworthy."

"Yes, Zen," Shirayuki answered obediently, though they could tell she was hopeful.

Zen nodded at Ilena, turning the time of orders over to her. "Justinian, how was Reynold by last night? Is he ready?"

Justinian took a deep breath. "He really wants to come to the Marluk'nak' since it's part of the overall research, but when he found out the High Lord's P'rathna has written his experience, he desperately wanted to be able to write a translation of it. Banak' wants to put his copy in the Marluk'nak' and leave it with the Book of Law so that future generations will remember this time and not repeat it. That only leaves the few days remaining for him to work with Banak'. He is torn."

Zen's head had come up at the news. "I also want a copy of that in our own language in our library with our copy of the Book of Law. It's part of the records that we're translating. Tell Banak' that the translation takes precedence over it being placed in the Marluk'nak' this year. Tell him it can be placed with all the records together next year. He's got the histories between the last words written and now still to write as well so that the history is fully updated."

Ilena nodded agreement. "If Reynold is ready, bring him to the Marluk'nak' today and sit with him in the upper seats near the door where you can take him out if it becomes necessary. If he needs final convincing to return with us, you may use the carrot that he can review the translations of the histories if he comes with us, though he'll have to stay in Wilant Castle with us, while we'll send the documents themselves to Lyrias with Banak' for translation. Today may be his only chance to sit in the Marluk'nak' if Master Zen gets his wish."

"Yes, Mistress Ilena," Justinian answered. "Umm, but who will tell the Saddle Clan they are free to walk about now?"

Ilena's eyes flicked to Obi and Obi sighed a bit. "I'll stop by there before coming to the Marluk'nak'," he answered calmly. "Would it be okay if I appointed a deputy, though?"

Zen shook his head. "I'm not ready yet to appoint anyone from there."

"It would help if Danel were healed up enough to walk around." Ilena was sympathetic.

Shirayuki shook her head. "He should be ready to travel in a wagon by the time we go, but we'll undo his healing to get him up before then."

Ilena frowned. "He should at least be at the court. They saw nine in the Marluk'nak', they'll expect nine at the end."

Shirayuki considered it, pursing her lips at her plate. Finally she said. "Maybe if he is sitting he can be transported there. But we'll have to see how he is that morning. Can you use someone else in his place?"

Ilena tapped her fork on her lips, then frowned. "I guess, if we have to. I'd rather he lived, after all. I'll think about it."

-o-o-o-

This morning, after the clan breakfast, Reynold had troubles being still. Just like he wanted to spend the day doing two separate things, he wanted to both enter the council tent and listen to what the prior day had held and he wanted to stay outside the tent to wait for Justinian to come and tell him what he would be allowed to do. After pacing a little, he finally went into the council tent. Captivated by the telling of what Laws had been changed and how, and more particularly by the reactions of the men to those changes and how they had been handled, he was in the end glad he'd chosen to go in. When it was an appropriate time, he asked, "They are truly treating the clan members who go as advisors after the manner of the clan councils?"

"Yes," the old Clan Head said calmly. "The High Lord sets the Law as a Clan Head, but he listens carefully to the words that are said on either side. Often he has a reasoned answer, but sometimes in the end it is his words that sets the Law. It was surprising to us when he allowed the Law of Subjugation to stand, though modified. Even by his own words, he wishes it to be struck from the Book of Law and has asked us to find a path of better wisdom to solve the things we use that Law for now. But he didn't require it."

Reynold considered it, then, when it looked like they were willing to continue answering his questions, he asked, "Will you please tell me...how do the clans face him when he continues to require them to see women from his understanding?"

There were looks between the men in the tent, many of them wry. The Clan Head sighed. "There are many who are in agreement with him, who already understand the strength of women from the examples of their own mothers and wives. There are others who are finding it difficult because they follow the examples of their fathers and brothers who did not have eyes to see either. Perhaps after we have had the time to experiment, more will come to see the way he does. And perhaps there will be clans where women of sufficient wisdom can't be found and the men in those clans will feel justified."

Reynold's mouth curved upward. "Such is the way it is everywhere - for men and for women."

"Just so," the Clan Head said dryly. A call to enter the tent came from the door flap and the Second in charge of traffic in the tent gave the proper response when the Clan Head nodded. They all recognized the voice and the Clan Head gave a faint smile to Reynold. Reynold bowed and turned towards the entering Justinian.

"You come often enough, Son of the Naluk', to make me think you are courting a daughter," the Clan Head teased mildly.

Justinian blushed bright red, making even more of the clansmen smile into their beards. "Everyone else is busy, Clan Head," Justinian defended himself. Then he paused and a wrinkle of thoughtfulness came between his eyebrows. "Actually...I suppose...," an eyebrow lifted, "I am courting him? But in behalf of Mistress Ilena and Master Obi."

Eyes bugged out at that, and Reynold blinked in surprise at Justinian. Then, very Tarc-like, he folded his arms and glowered at Justinian. "You mean to say, this is mostly done so that I'll agree to come home as they want me to?"

Justinian blinked at him. "Yes." It was said so innocently that Reynold wanted to laugh. Several of the clansmen did.

Reynold sighed. "So...what are they bribing me with today?"

"Today may be the last day of the Marluk'nak' of Change. You are invited to come sit with me in an upper seat and listen to them discuss the remaining Laws."

Reynold tried hard to not be too excited. "Not the translation?" he frowned, knowing it was just as time critical.

Justinian shook his head. "Master Zen has required Banak' to put it with the other works that will be translated. It will wait to be placed in the Marluk'nak' next year."

Reynold felt some relief and nodded. "I will come to the Marluk'nak', then."

"The High Lord will allow one who is not Manak' attend?" the Clan Head's voice was a bit rough. Reynold swallowed a bit.

Justinian turned and bowed to the Clan Head. "Please excuse this Child who needs to learn and understand before he has passed the proper life requirements. I am a Manak' and will sit with him to see he doesn't step wrongly. We are required to sit near the door so if I need to remove him I can do so. If he causes offence, I will surely bear the consequence my Clan Heads will make me bear. He does have sufficient experience at our home to sit in such councils, though it has been a while, and even here in the council tents of Tarc he sits as a Kir'nah. Surely you yourself know best how he will be in that place."

Slowly a smile came on the Clan Head's face. "Indeed." He blinked at Justinian with a judging look on his face. "For one who appears as a Child himself, you certainly do seem to have the wisdom you are rumored to carry."

Justinian pinked in pleasure. "Thank you, Clan Head. I can only hope to continue to walk in Mistress Ilena's footsteps, reflecting her wisdom. She is a star beyond my own reach, though I chase after her continually. It is true that compared to her I am still merely a Child, but most of us who follow her are."

"I think it's a good thing this one doesn't vote on the Law," an advisor said dryly. "He would never be convinced away from the path the High Lord has set us on."

Reynold shook his head in agreement. "No, he wouldn't. I'm sure I've never seen a person glow so brightly for the sake of their feelings towards another." When Justinian looked at him in surprise, he added, "I hope for your sake when she shows you her imperfections you don't break."

Justinian smiled brightly. "I've already seen all of them, most likely. She is a very big handful for Master Obi, and Miss Leah and Rio have to scold her frequently. I won't break. When she is that way, she is funny." He paused to consider it, "...or she needs all of us to pile on top of her as if we were the horses and comfort her because she has lost her way and her heart is sad." Justinian shrugged. "Let's go." He held out his hand.

Reynold ignored it and turned for the door, shaking his head slightly at this very odd man. Truly, as the clanspeople had told him two days before, he was as if one come from another realm with odd thoughts, but who spoke words of distilled wisdom with great conviction.

-o-o-o-

"Today might be boring," Justinian had informed Reynold on the way to the Marluk'nak'. He hadn't been wrong, but still, Reynold was used to having to be patient and sift through a lot of things to find the distilled gems. He was also very good at getting just as much information by looking at people and their reactions as listening to the words they said. And the Tarc always said more in what they did in posture, pauses, and nonverbal cues than they did with their words. Within the first four Laws that were read, slightly modified, accepted and written, Reynold didn't need to listen to the details any further.

Instead, he paid attention to the interaction between the five on the floor and the clansmen surrounding them. He noted the four had been placed at the cardinal points, but not crowding the young Regent, and properly for the understanding of the Tarc. Such attention to even that detail spoke to how serious the Regent was about meeting the Tarc as far as he could, and spoke to how well he, or his informants, had studied the Tarcs before coming to take the clans. As Reynold watched, the pattern that emerged was subtle, finely executed court politics with a minimum waste of time. No leeway was left for dissent, either - not real dissent, anyway. That was always curtailed early, with the leading comment. An opening was given for voices to be heard, just sufficient to assuage the clansmen's pride. It wasn't insincere - that would have been understood quickly - but it was still controlled. The wrap-up came with firm decision and without dissent. It spoke to well studied statesmanship by the Regent.

This day, there wasn't much that the clans would dissent from. For the most part the Regent was merely modifying the Laws slightly to incorporate what the clansmen had themselves already set as the proper understanding of how to live them. That was what made the day rather boring. Reynold wasn't likely to see any of the conflict they'd had the prior two days. He would have liked to see how that was handled and he often found himself frowning when that particular thought crossed his mind. He finally decided he would have to ask the Halter Clan Head when they were back in the encampment again. Even though he'd heard it, now that he'd seen the Regent in person, he'd like to hear it once more and ask a few more detailed questions.

He was rather surprised that the four Seconds of the Regent didn't speak much, only the voice of the Regent when pronouncing the formal Laws. That was a custom of Clarines that the Regent was holding to and Reynold could see it as a way to begin to train the Tarc to the customs of Clarines that was slight now, but was also opening the door for future changes. He sighed. That would be the hardest for him to accept. There was no way to know right now how far they planned to pry that jar of worms open. He still hoped it was very minor, but he was far from convinced it would be.

As he watched the four, he did begin to see that they were more focused on watching the clansmen in the quarter of the room they could see, or rather on listening to them. Certain voices got sharper attention than others. He focused on one of them and paid attention to which voices that one was listening to, to hear what they were looking for. When he thought he might have it deciphered, he picked the next one around the circle and listened. When that both confirmed his suspicion and showed another possibility, he moved to the third. By the fourth, it was just final confirmation. They were both listening to those most willing to agree and to those who disagreed the most. But it wasn't even quite that. There were many voices on both sides. This was a subset of both. He finally chanced a whispered question to Justinian, covering his mouth with his hand to keep his words from floating out into the chamber.

Justinian replied the same way and Reynold could barely make out the words they were said so quietly. "There are many clans without heads. They are testing to see who should be called up. And the same the other way. Just because some have stayed rather than fight for their beliefs doesn't mean that they aren't liars in their hearts." Reynold nodded. He found it intriguing they were using this forum to decide those things, though it was most likely convenient. Really, in sum, the whole thing felt tightly run from the top down.

He was surprised out of his musings by Justinian rising to his feet and stared up at him. There was a shifting on the floor and a motion made that the Regent could see. Justinian sat back down. At the end of that Law the Regent stopped and excused the clans to go to their mid day meal. Justinian had the two of them wait while the clans left the Marluk'nak'. As the last men walked out the door, Reynold felt a pressure and looked back at the judgement floor. All five people there were looking up at the two of them. He couldn't help a slight blush that came on his face. They were judging him as he had judged them, and they were on the low ground as if they were on the high ground.

Justinian rose and when the black haired woman Reynold had seen before moved her eyes from him to Justinian and a smile came to her face, Justinian bowed and said quietly, "Reynold, we will go now." Reynold rose, bowed to the Regent, since it was both appropriate and required as a citizen of Clarines, and obediently followed Justinian out of the Marluk'nak'.

There was activity in the market as they entered it and Reynold looked around surprised. "The order to stay in the clan encampments was lifted this morning," Justinian explained, seeming distracted. "Henry probably told them after we left."

Reynold stayed close to Justinian as they walked, guessing that if he didn't of his own accord he'd get his hand held again. He was very disinterested in that in full public view, particularly given how taboo that was to the Tarc. After walking for a bit, he asked, "Does she dislike me?"

Justinian glanced at him, then returned to watching where they were walking, going at a slightly faster trot than Reynold was used to. After a bit he said, "You're looking at the wrong person."

Reynold blinked. "I am? Then who am I supposed to look at? Isn't she the one looking at me?"

"Yes, but you should be looking at him. I'm his manservant. I'm sorry I look the wrong direction too frequently. I'll try to do better so you can look the direction you're supposed to look." Justinian frowned, the sighed sadly. "Maybe she's trying to train me, too. ...That would be like her."

Reynold was almost overcome with a desire to cheer Justinian back up. "Well, now that I know, I'll see what I can see of him. Maybe that will help you, too." Justinian flashed him a sad little smile that held a little gratitude in it, but didn't say anything. "Do you really like her so much?" Reynold's question was out before he realized what it was and he immediately regretted asking. It was so painfully obvious it didn't need to be asked. "Sorry," he mumbled at the red neck in front of him.

"It's probably because I haven't been properly cleared even yet," Justinian admitted, though Reynold had no idea what that meant. "She told me I should just ask whenever, but it's hard to fit myself into the busy schedule."

"Well, really, Justinian, you do come wake us up every morning. It wouldn't take much time between getting dressed and breakfast, you know."

Both Justinian and Reynold froze at the sudden appearance of people around them. One hand was rubbing Justinian on the head, ruffling his hair until it looked very messy. Another person had an arm around his neck and was leaning on his shoulders. Three more were surrounding Reynold, their presence warm and relaxed. "You can't function at your best if you don't stop her and make her be Mother for you, you know," the blond at Reynold's left said in a light scold. Justinian's blush had gone to his ears and they were red enough to be steaming, but he didn't scold either person on either side of him, though he did shrug his shoulders to get the weight of the man off them somewhat. That man kindly complied and moved to just having his arm resting on the nearer shoulder. When the woman reached up again, though, that one caught hold of her hand and they fell back just enough to hold hands behind Justinian's back. Somehow Justinian knew and he moved to the right so the Sleeping Cat Clan Head was walking in the center of the front group.

Justinian sighed and said, "I know. But helping them get to where they need to be on time is part of my responsibilities, too. If I interrupt that, then I've not properly done my duty."

The hand of the man walking on Reynold's right reached out and patted Justinian on the head. "Well, we'll have to help you find the proper time, then. Can't have you not doing your proper duty. They'll begin to believe they don't have to do their's, after all."

The woman turned and frowned at that one. "We're not _that_ bad."

Reynold tried hard to remember he was supposed to be watching the man directly in front of him. He found it interesting that he pulled her hand up and tucked it in his elbow as he patted it reassuringly. Instead of answering her, though, he turned to Justinian. "We can spare the time during lunch today. She eats very fast when she wants to." His look was very kind. "You really have gone too long, since we stole you away from the castle so quickly and have been on the road so long since then." Justinian looked down at his feet and nodded without talking.

It put Reynold into the mode he'd been in at the Marluk'nak', suddenly watching the interplay between Justinian and this group of people that had descended on them. They were as needy of touch as he was, though more obvious and demonstrative than he was. Somehow, while he seemed slightly uncomfortable with it, at the same time he had relaxed. Having already been taught by the two in front of him that they wouldn't answer his questions, he didn't bother talking or asking any. He just observed.

The Moon Clans Head watched everything around her and was very animated. The Sleeping Cat Clan Head listened to her attentively, but was at the same time also attentive to Justinian and those who were walking with him. At a sudden appearance of some talking boys to their right, he was also suddenly watching them. That was a bit much for Reynold. The Sleeping Cat Head had to be splitting his attention between four different things all at the same time. While he had the evidence it was difficult to understand how it was done. After a bit more observing without making judgments he realized that while he might not understand it, it made him feel protected, the same as being the center of this group did, though he wasn't sure he understood that either. Really he expected he'd feel blocked in and uncomfortable. ...But he didn't.

At that realization he relaxed and could suddenly pay attention to more things around them as well. The two to either side of him were pointing to the market booths like the Moon Clans Head was, but with more quiet conversations between them. Before he knew it, he was caught up in their conversation, telling them the finer points of the hats that were worn by the boys and men of the clans. The shorter of the blond men seemed to be most interested in them. When he dragged Reynold off to the next booth with hats, Reynold was a bit surprised, but when the rest of the group followed along and showed just as much interest in learning how to barter with the clanswoman at the booth, he couldn't help but give them a thorough education in the proper way to barter at the Marluk'nak' market. Of course they didn't have the sort of thing the Tarc did to barter with, but what the young man did have was sufficient for that woman, to his satisfaction.

The man immediately put it on and walked proudly, making the Tarc woman smile into her hand. Reynold smiled back and bowed slightly as they got walking down the market way again. "You look very dashing, Marcus," the Moon Clans Head said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mother," the shorter man answered proudly. "I did say I wanted something nice to wear to the court after all."

The blonde on his right snorted and a horrified voice from behind him said, "You wouldn't, Marcus. It's not appropriate."

"What? Of course it is. It's a Tarc court, isn't it? They'll be in their wedding formals. What's wrong with wearing the hat as proper and appropriate? She wouldn't let me have a Tarc formal, saying we had to wear the blacks, but she didn't say anything about not wearing a hat. ...I can, can't I, Mistress Ilena?"

Sparkling tawny eyes looked back at them. "I suppose so, Marcus, but if you're made to wear the dress at the official Selician dance, don't complain."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "The Selician males don't wear dresses. Miss Kiki has already said she'll dance it with you anyway. Besides," his look got calculating and a bit mean as his eyes slid to Justinian, "Justinian dances it more beautifully than I do already. He'll fit the role better as the third."

Justinian flushed red again and shook his head mutely. The Sleeping Cat Clan Head put his hand gently on top of Justinian's head briefly. "It is true he loves the dance as much as Ilena and I do. If he wanted to dance it with us, that would be okay."

"Hmm...," the blond on Reynold's right said, "that means he'd dance opposite me. Miss Kiki's style is more like Petroi's, and he'd be able to handle her left handed dance better than I would."

Justinian gave a slight sigh of resignation. "That would be better than facing Petroi. I'd freeze up and forget what I was doing." At the chuckles around the group Justinian's face went bright red and he looked away, biting his lip. After a bit he said, in a small voice, "I'm sorry, Petroi. I didn't mean for that to come out."

"No offence taken. It's good to know where you place me, in fact." The voice behind Reynold held no malice but Justinian shivered. Reynold glanced over his shoulder. He was surprised to see a man that looked like the two in front of him merged into one person. Long black hair like the Moon Clans Head and fair features, but male and as deceptively unconcerned as the Sleeping Can Head. His expression certainly was neutral and the raised eyebrow he gave Reynold made him shake his head slightly and turn away. Reynold shivered inside, echoing Justinian. This was the very man he'd been trying to avoid the whole Marluk'nak' market time. The promised day had finally come and he'd not been able to hide from it at all.

"Ah," the one named Marcus said, "That's Petroi. The tall one on your other side is Thayne. They're the Seconds that follow Master Obi and came with him and Justinian on the rounds of the clans for the Candidacy visits. I'm Marcus, and I think you've already met my partner Henry. He's the Second watching over the Halter Clan." Reynold did remember that face and nodded. "We follow Mistress Ilena now that she's given Petroi to Master Obi."

"A pleasure to meet you," Reynold said politely. "I'm Baron Reynold Tennison, Tarc Researcher."

"Oh, Baron is it?" He felt more than one set of eyes on him. "Well...that's good then." Again, it was an odd statement left without explanation. For some reason, more than anything else in these few past minutes it made him feel the most trapped. He shook to shake off the feeling of uneasiness that had come over him. Justinian's steps slowed just enough he slipped between Reynold and Thayne and the smaller, warm hand was slipped inside Reynold's. As he went to irritatedly free his hand again, this still being a very public place, he suddenly realized the rest had moved to close in on them. He was very surprised to realize it was to hide the action that had been taken.

With a face hot with embarrassment, he looked at Justinian, and said as politely and as quietly as he could, "Justinian, the Tarc will kill a man, or both men, who look like they are intimate with each other. If you must hold on to me, please don't hold my hand."

Princess Ilena said, without quite looking over her shoulder, "Holding his wrist would be better, Justinian, or merely his sleeve if you think it's sufficient. Then you will look to them like you are leading him."

Justinian's eyes widened and he softly apologized and shifted his grip to hold Reynold's wrist. Reynold relaxed in relief slightly and the three around them moved out a bit again, though the couple in front of them didn't move much except to continue walking forward. As Reynold's mind worked on trying to puzzle out yet again why Justinian had this need to hold on to him at times, they arrived at the tents to the Halter Clan.

Again, they defied his understanding as they arrived at the clan central gathering area. They immediately went to the dining tent and called the proper greeting call, were granted a surprised entrance, then went on to invite themselves to lunch. Though Reynold did his best to get across the unvoiced statement that he had nothing to do with them coming, they refused to let him out of the center of their grouping and Justinian continued to stay with him, pulling him down to sit with him behind the two Clan Heads. When they were offered food, they politely refused, making Reynold feel slightly better, that they weren't going to go that far in their rude behavior. If it was just a visit to talk, then perhaps it wasn't so bad.

"What can I do for you, Head Clan Heads?" the Halter Clan Head asked, his eyes going from Reynold, to Justinian, then to both of the people in front of them. Reynold could hear him asking yet again, _Are you courting a daughter?_ and he struggled not to flush with embarrassment.

"We've come to ask you to please have Reynold's tent taken down and packed. It's to be set back up near a specific tent in the High Lord's encampment. When your clan members arrive there, they'll be shown where."

Reynold stiffened. He was definitely sure he hadn't wanted that to be the topic, or even the announcement made right at that moment. The Princess Ilena sat coolly, like any Wisteria Reynold had ever seen and he felt defeated. Her Consort sat calmly, however, and with easy strength. Reynold stared at that back, finding consolation in it. There was one that the Wisteria fiery iciness didn't bend or cause to waver. He took a deep breath as the Halter Clan Head asked him if that was what he wished. Looking up into the older man's eyes, he nodded, already defeated by his requirement to be obedient to the royals of Clarines. "Yes, please. Thank you for having me in your clan for these past years. I've greatly appreciated my time learning about the clans of Tarc from you. I'm sure I've been very odd, and your patience with me has been great. You have my gratitude." He bowed slightly.

"I'm sure," the quiet voice of Justinian came from his right, "that Reynold will like to come visit with you again the next Marluk'nak'. I'm sure he will come with his Manak' and sit properly with all of us then." Reynold looked over at the smaller man next to him. Justinian looked up into his eyes. "And I'm sure he'll ask you to tell him everything that happened in the year he was gone." He looked back at the Halter Clan Head with a small smile. "I hope you'll be able to remember it all for him." Though he felt defeated, by the time Reynold could look the Halter Clan Head in the eye again, his face was calm and his heart was as well, surprisingly, though tenderly sad at knowing he was leaving.

"I would be grateful if you would," he said.

The Clan Head nodded solemnly. "We will welcome you again when you're able to come visit our tents. Please take two with you to help take down your tent."

"Thank you," he answered politely.

"Thank you for letting us interrupt your meal. We will leave you to complete it." The Clan Heads in front of Reynold stood and he stood with the others. When they were outside the dining tent again, the Consort looked at Justinian. "Stay with him to see his papers and writing supplies are properly packed to his specifications. That much will take him some time and it is best if you let him direct you. If he becomes anxious, pack the remainder of his things and allow him to handle the papers alone. Help him carry that which is most precious to him if he needs help with it. His tent will be going between the Lieutentants' and Banak's tents. When it's set up, if there's still time, you may bring him back to the Marluk'nak'."

Turning to Reynold, the Consort said kindly, "Don't feel you have to come if you need to get things set up properly. However, don't get out more than you need to write up the few things you'll learn in the next few days. We'll all be packing up within a few more days. It will make it easier for you if you haven't gotten it all out to pack it all up again. ...We look forward to working with you in the future." The layers of that one statement were many. Kindness, honesty, a promise, and at the same time firmness. There would be no ability to not work with them on whatever it was they had decided he was being called up to do. The Second Princess of Clarines had chosen him and the Consort was calling him up. One did not refuse.

Reynold bowed. "Please...take care of me."

The hand holding his sleeve slipped back down around his wrist again, warm. "They will, Reynold," Justinian promised earnestly. "We will."


	26. New Partnership

CHAPTER 26 New Partnership

Justinian sighed. He'd been ordered to stay and miss lunch. He turned to Reynold. "If we don't eat with this clan we won't get food for a long time."

Reynold blinked at him, then gave him a compassionate look. "And, whatever it is you're waiting for from Princess Ilena is being postponed again. I'm sorry."

Justinian blinked. Then only barely sighed this time. "That's not unusual, really. And actually, we could go with them and eat, then come back. What do you want to do? It's possible they wanted to give you the option of eating with the Halter Clan one more time."

Reynold gave him a slightly confused look. "Why didn't they leave me here then and take you? You could have come back when your things were done."

Justinian tipped his head. "Because they've set us as partners. Partners stay together, though when it's times like this we can choose between us what we would rather do. I'm okay with whatever you want to do. I can have Mistress Ilena do the cleansing any time, including on the return back to Wilant, but you can only have this one last meal here for the next year. We'll come back and visit next year, though."

"We?" Reynold took a moment to think that through. "You mean we're partners from now on, not just until we get to Wilant?" Justinian nodded, watching him. These kinds of new thoughts often sent Reynold into trying to figure out how to run. Would he still do that? Very cautiously Reynold asked, "...Just how far does that go, being partners?"

Justinian rubbed his cheek with his palm, thinking. He'd have to explain it carefully, most likely. "Not so much while we're here. Everyone is so busy that we're all spending time away from each other a lot. Normally each partnership would stay together...say, to watch over the clan...but here are too many clans so we have one person watching over each clan. So...you'd still be in your own tent and I'd still be where I'm supposed to be so that we can do what we're supposed to do, but around the edges - meals and the like - we're expected to be together." He sighed, then sat cross legged on the ground, his hand still holding Reynold's wrist so that he had to sit as well.

The hand he was holding twitched. "Will you tell me why you have this incessant need to hold on to me?" It was said calmly, and rather like Justinian would think a researcher would ask, but there was a bit of irritation behind it.

Justinian smiled slightly. "Because you still don't understand well enough yet - to not run away, that is. I'm not allowed to let you run away. It's easier to remind you by holding on that you can't, than to get us both put into punishment after you do run, even if I manage to catch you." That might help..., "That's part of the partnership thing. If you do something you're not supposed to do we'll both be punished for it since I'm supposed to be helping you learn your responsibilities. That's why I come get you and take you to where you're lessons are and then come back to pick you up, too." He stopped. He'd already learned he had to take it one thing at a time, even though he really liked to keep going. That was part of his own lessons in the partnership he'd learned.

Slowly Reynold said, "I'm sure that's not necessary?"

Justinian shook his head. "It is, I'm afraid. You don't even know when you're about to run. I think you'd find yourself surprised, actually. But I'd prefer it didn't happen at all. I don't want you to have to be in the tent of seclusion during the time you're excited to be studying."

"It would go that far?" Reynold asked in surprise.

Justinian nodded soberly. "When you've properly learned the lesson to stay with me and not run, then I won't have to hold on to you any more." He gave Reynold an encouraging look. "You're already a lot better than when I first was sent for you."

Reynold looked at him. "So," it was dry, "I'm wanted by the Princess, called up by the Consort, and you're assigned to teach me my place."

Justinian thought about that, then blinked. "It's a little more than that, but that's where we are at the moment, yes."

Reynold stood back up and tugged until Justinian stood up as well. "Then let's go eat," he said. "You're giving up enough time already. Thank you for being willing to let me have my farewells with the clan." He didn't complain about Justinian's hold on him until they reached the dining tent, then he asked for his wrist back with a pointed look at it. Justinian switched to hold the back of his sleeve. Reynold rolled his eyes and sighed but didn't protest, instead calling to be let into the tent and asking if they could take the meal with the clan. When the Halter Clan Head nodded, Reynold went directly to a place at the end of the second row of men that seemed to be his normal place to sit. Justinian let go on the walk over in such a way no one could tell he'd been holding on to begin with and sat as the last person in the row next to Reynold as if the newest junior member of the clan.

"You won't sit as guests?" the Left Hand Second asked in a little surprise over his shoulder.

Reynold shook his head. "No. Until my tent has been struck, I am still here as a clan member."

"And your wife?" another asked drolly.

"Bond brother," Reynold corrected mildly, putting food on his plate. He handed the dish to Justinian, who had already received a plate from one of the servants who had responsibility over the lunch.

Justinian almost didn't take the dish he was so surprised by Reynold's answer, then he looked down and humbly took the dish. "Thank you," he said. Reynold nodded and took three pieces of the flat bread out of the basket that had been passed. Justinian took a small portion of the meat dish, then accepted the basket and took two of the flatbread. He ate silently. It had been a while since he'd had to taste the Tarc food but most of it went down unnoticed anyway. He was struggling with feeling suddenly as caught as Reynold was. It had been hard enough to finally admit aloud that he'd been made to have a partner who was a stranger to him. ...But to have Reynold call it that...his heart somehow wanted to feel a little bigger and warmer. At the same time a warning voice cautioned that while it might have been an answer to give here in this place, that didn't mean Reynold actually believed it himself. It would be nice if he could come to someday, but Justinian had been hurt far too many times already to believe it would.

His own conscience pricked at him as well. He hadn't explained one detail about the punishment of seclusion that explained why Justinian would hold on to Reynold so he couldn't run. Reynold would have run if he'd heard it, but it was even more Justinian's most feared part of the punishment. If Reynold ran and was put into seclusion, Justinian would have to be in the tent with him unless he was performing a required duty out of it during the day. They would be made to spend more time with each other, rather than less. His own heart couldn't accept the relationship. Never had anyone who'd wanted to be close or who had offered such a thing been trustworthy in the end. The worst pain had come at the hands of someone like Petroi. Proud, hard, and beautiful. Justinian was glad Reynold wasn't like that, or he'd have run long ago himself. He'd learned on their travels in Tarc that Petroi wasn't really like that other man had been, but still, his fear wouldn't go away when little things were similar and showed themselves suddenly to make him afraid again. He was always careful to be humble and not make Petroi mad and he was grateful that the head knight would forgive or wave away anything that could have been offensive.

Today's slip had been unusual for Justinian. He had relaxed too much again, being surrounded by all of them. It hurt, actually, and was the main thing he wished Mistress Ilena could clear from him. If all those old wounds could just evaporate and go away...he really did just want to be able to relax with everyone and enjoy being with them. Master Obi had cleared his issues with his father and other authority figures who had allowed the horrible things to happen, but this remaining part he'd reserved, since at its core it was a general distrust of other men. He was worried, though. If it wasn't properly addressed before they reached the castle, he might not survive and he'd almost certainly find himself walking in a street of some village he didn't recognize when he woke back up. He knew very well how to tell when Reynold was going to fade out of consciousness and run. He'd done it himself many times and knew the warning signs.

Justinian sighed, then realized his plate and his hand were empty. He set the plate on the ground in front of him and sat, looking only at his lap, waiting for Reynold to be ready to go take his tent down. As long as they were working, he didn't mind helping. Very, very quietly, in the code he whispered, _Reynold...please don't run. Don't ever run_.

-o-o-o-

Reynold had only been allowed two from the clan to help, and that was to take down the tent and carry it, really. Inside, the work that needed to be done was rather large, Justinian was unhappy to see. He stood at the door and sighed as he watched Reynold walk around the room organizing it in his head first. With only a quick glance, Justinian knew how to put away his non-paper things. "Can I start on the bedding and clothes and those kinds of things?" Justinian asked. "I won't touch the papers."

Reynold looked up at him, glanced around the room, then nodded. "Thank you. That will give me more room to see."

Justinian was also thinking already that if he had to help carry and there was only them, it wasn't going to be enough. He wouldn't be able to keep Reynold from running if it became necessary. He was going to have to use helping hands. While he made and rolled up the bed, he considered his options. The bed was set outside the door, then he went to the clothes. This sort of work he did without thinking about, it was so ingrained in him now. His focus was split between the thinking he was doing, and not touching papers. If he did have to move them, he always set them down exactly where they'd been, only now without the clothing item between them and the floor.

By the time Justinian had the clothing properly put away in their bag for putting on the horses and outside the door, Reynold was into the sorting, using the space where the bed had been first. "I'll be right back," he said. Reynold nodded, absorbed in his work. Justinian waited until he really was back into it, to make sure that hadn't been the cue for Reynold to be preparing to run while he was gone, then he went out and picked up the bedroll and the bag of clothing. They were a bit bulkier than he could carry, but he managed to get them as far as the edge of the encampment. He took one step into the grass and dropped his burdens, then stepped back again. _See these arrive at the space between the tent of the Regent's Tarc advisor and the Lieutenants, untouched and unpilfered. They belong to the Qu - King's newest acquisition._ He was really going to have to practice facing the right direction. He waited until his order was properly acknowledged and the baggage was on its way.

When he returned to the researcher's tent, his fingers itched to take the wall down. That would have been the pattern while they were on the progress through Tarc, but he was afraid if any of the papers got blown, it might be a problem. "Reynold, is there something I can do to help with the papers?" he asked instead.

Reynold looked around the room. He pointed. "You can package up the pens and ink and the blank pages."

"You look like you've about got your piles ready?" Justinian was hopeful.

Reynold looked at him and frowned. "They are, for the most part, but I need them put into stacks that we can easily separate again, and I'd prefer they were in an order that made sense."

Justinian paused. "I could probably do that...but would it make you more comfortable if a secretary did it, or someone who works in an office that already might have an idea of an order to stack them in?"

Reynold froze briefly, then considered it. "Is there someone like that here? Or that would understand how a researcher thinks?"

Justinian nodded. "Mistress Ilena is a researcher and professor, as I said. Her secretary is here, as is the head of her interior office. They handle the paperwork for the Department so they probably can put things in a useful order." He swallowed. "I'll watch them carefully so I can help you better next time."

Reynold gave him a look, then looked back down at the papers in his hand. "If you feel it necessary. I would appreciate either one being asked."

Justinian stepped out of the tent and walked towards the edge of the encampment again. _Miss Leah, Miss Rio, if either of you have the time, Reynold needs help getting his papers organized and I need to learn how to help him. If you come around the outside edge of the encampment to the west, I'll meet you and bring you in._

He was quite relieved when both showed up, coming together. He led them back through the tents to Reynold's tent. Reynold blinked a bit to see two women in his tent, but he considered who he'd been told they worked for and accepted it. With only a few explanations from him, Leah and Rio set about collecting up the papers. Justinian followed Rio around and she quietly explained what she was doing, the same as she'd been doing for him from the beginning. He watched just as closely as he'd been doing from the beginning as well. This pattern was comforting. When the papers were mostly organized, he went over to finish the part of the chore he'd been given earlier. It was already one of his assigned chores at the office so went quickly. When they were done there were six crates of papers and the box of supplies.

Remembering his orders, Justinian turned to Reynold. "Which are the most important ones?" Reynold pointed to the two in front of him. Justinian turned to the women. "Can you each carry one of the others?" They both nodded. "Reynold, call for the two who you're allowed to have help you and we'll get the tent taken down next. Miss Leah and Miss Rio, if you'll take one each to the edge of the grass and ask for the two Children who helped me set up the tent before to collect them and take them to the space between the Lieutenants' tent and the P'rathna's, then come back for the others."

"Ah...you have to go with them," Reynold reminded him.

"Right, thanks," Justinian said. He thought about that, then said, "Miss Leah, will you stay here? Rio and I'll go."

Leah raised an eyebrow slightly, then nodded. With this kind of working around, Justinian eventually had things set so that someone he trusted had an eye on Reynold at all times. He brought two pack horses back with him the second time so that they didn't have to have three trips to carry all the pieces of the tent by hand. Once the horses were laden he had the two servants of the Halter Clan carry the two boxes that weren't so important. Then he picked up one of the important ones and Reynold the other. When the researcher was ready, Justinian stood in front of Rio and Leah. "Come with us. I'll trust you to see he doesn't run."

They looked at him, then Rio gave him an odd look. Before she could say anything, though, Leah raised an eyebrow and said, "If either one of you run, I'll see you flat on your backs and the most precious of the papers scattered to the four winds to hold you down."

Justinian stiffened in horror. "Leah," Rio scolded. "You don't need to punish him threefold for not even knowing."

"I - I wasn't!" Justinian denied it.

Leah snorted. "See you don't."

Reynold asked Justinian on the walk to the edge of the encampment what it had been about, and Justinian looked away, with a blush. "They were letting me know that I was about to run without knowing it, too, like you keep wanting to."

"Why would you do that?" Reynold asked.

Justinian clamped his mouth shut, but Leah turned around and glared at him. Justinian's mouth dropped open. "But -!"

Leah shook her head. "You have to teach him how to take care of you, too."

Justinian froze and almost dropped his box he was trembling so hard. Rio's hands were on him quickly, holding him tightly about the upper arms. "That's enough, Leah," she said firmly from behind him. "This is not the place and time. Let him finish his task first. Such things should be properly said when they're alone. You know that."

When Leah opened her mouth again, both Justinian and Rio at the same time interrupted her, but Rio quickly fell silent as Justinian begged for patience until he could be cleared by Mother. "It's that bad?" Rio asked quietly. Justinian nodded, the tears streaking down his cheeks, though his eyes didn't leave Leah's face. With a breath for her own courage, he knew, Rio put her arms around Justinian and held him. "It's okay. We'll help you. What are you supposed to do after you see his important papers to the tent?"

Justinian had to close his eyes to remember. "If there's time once the things are set up in the tent, and if he wants to, I'm to take him back to the Marluk'nak' for the last part. Otherwise, if he stays in his tent or with the P'rathna, I'm free to do my work, but he's only to get out the essential things to work on. Master Obi doesn't want him to hold up the packing at the end."

"Okay. We'll stay with you until we can't any more," Rio promised. They both looked at Leah, who judged Justinian, then nodded a curt nod.

Justinian took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had to get through another hour. At least one more hour, even if it was another hour after that, one hour at a time. In the next hour they'd have the tent up and have it habitable again. He focused on what that would look like and just breathed until he felt like he could walk again. Then he focused on Leah again and nodded. Rio let go, but not so he could run, slowly moving her arms from around him to holding onto his arms again. When he'd calmed a little further Rio nodded at Leah. Leah gave Justinian a stern look and when Rio moved to take his sleeve on one side he dropped his eyes humbly and followed her lead.

When they were half-way through the plain to the place Reynold was being taken to, Reynold asked. "Justinian...was Rio your partner before now?"

Justinian drew a breath. "Sort of. I'm actually new, too. She's been my partner to help me learn what I'm supposed to do and how, but it's temporary." He looked at Rio. "Is Amber your partner now?"

Rio nodded. "Yes. I'm worried about her actually, but since she already worked in the castle to begin with, it hasn't been hard for her. It's just that we've been away so long, I think she's lonely by now. I'll be glad to be back for her sake. It's a lot of work, too, for just one, though I told her to just do what she could, even if it was small. We talk regularly still and I still remind her that it's okay and together we'll get caught up."

Justinian explained to Reynold, "Amber is new, too, so Rio's been training us both."

"...Then who was Rio's partner before?"

Leah and Rio both twitched, and Justinian answered timidly. "Miss Leah was, but...she was -," he bit it off. "There have been a lot of new changes in the Family and office right before the war began, and we've had to be out of the castle for most of that same time, so it's been hard for a lot of us. Calling you up is part of those changes, too."

Rio answered more calmly from the other side. "Leah wants to retire. She's partnered with the person taking her place so she can." Justinian was glad when that answer helped Leah relax a little.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Reynold asked. "That is, why the changes during this time?"

Justinian pursed his lips and judged the state of the man next to him. "Not yet." It wasn't that he might not be able to handle the answer, it was that they were arriving and he expected just having to be in the Regent's encampment would be hard enough for now.

They put their burdens down and joined in helping the two clansmen and the Children who had already gotten a start on the tent set the supports of the roof to the wall. The wall curtain went up fast with that many hands to tie it on and in a short time they were carrying the things into the tent. As Justinian walked into the tent with the bedroll, Rio was giving orders to the Children to carry the not-so-important boxes of papers to the staging tent and to have them marked for delivery to the Department of Intelligence's office on arrival. Justinian purposely stepped backwards into Reynold's pathway to the door, then turned to look at him. "She's doing it to see that you stay obedient to protect me. The important ones will stay here with you, but you should still be careful that you put things away as much as you get them out. Your life is also changing now. What you do for the remaining time here needs to be only and exactly what is the most important for you to do so you don't have any regrets."

When Reynold relented, Justinian went to the exact place the bed had been set up before and rolled it out there again. He made sure the clothing was set in it's exactly proper location as well. As Reynold set the second box of papers down, he looked around. "You remember?"

"Always, but you'll be receiving that training, too. It's peculiar to the Department."

Rio set down the smaller box of supplies and Justinian shifted it to its proper place as well. When he looked up again, the women were at the door, guarding the way out. Justinian froze briefly, then swallowed and turned to Reynold. "Now that the tent is prepared, what do you want to do? There is still likely some time. I would think they're getting rid of the bad Laws by now."

Reynold hesitated, looking at Justinian. "If the P'rathna is available, I would be happy to sit with him as long as I can, otherwise I have a lot of things to write up."

Justinian made sure he was sincere, then nodded. "I can take you there." Rio and Leah went out the door first and followed after the men. Justinian saw that the other helpers had already been dismissed. He hoped the fact he hadn't done it wasn't going to get him into trouble, but Rio had said they would help him, so maybe it would be okay. He wanted to sleep now and desperately held on. Ten more minutes. It might be ten more after that, but just the next ten for now. When he had received permission from the P'rathna to leave Reynold with him, he left the tent, then whispered for two of the Children of Chaos and Change to watch over the tents. Reynold was allowed to return to his own tent, but not to go anywhere else. When they'd received their orders, he turned back for the Regent's cooking tent.

He had to stop. His way was blocked. He looked up and Leah was standing in front of him. "You're next location is our tent."

Justinian blinked. It took a moment for his brain to switch from one direction to another. "May I ask if it's a punishment or more help?"

"No, you may not."

Justinian bowed slightly and turned for the blue and gold tent in the field. He kept his eyes fixed on it. If he looked at the grass, he'd run, he was sure of it. But if he looked at the tent, it made him long for his bed, and he could go towards it. Rio stayed close by him and Leah was walking close enough behind him to let him know that running wasn't an option. When they arrived at the tent, Leah pointed to her and Rio's smaller space. "Take your bedroll in there. You aren't to come out until you're called. You may sleep. Rio will watch over you." Justinian bowed to her and did as he was ordered. He was asleep on his bed in less than five minutes. It might be a punishment, but it was as much a help.

-o-o-o-

Leah left Rio at the tent, where she went back to work on what she'd been doing when Justinian called them. Leah was hopeful the work at the Marluk'nak' was almost done. Today wasn't supposed to go long. Ilena and Obi both would want to know about Justinian right away, so she shouldn't delay her report. Justinian's words had made the current problem rather clearer. It had been bothering her since she'd watched as everyone was gathered the day before for dinner. Seeing the ex-Queen of Selicia had made it slip her mind until now, or she would have addressed it at one of the meals in between.

She felt a bit exposed, not having anyone with her so she finally sighed and called for one of the Children to come walk with her. Even though the restriction had been lifted on the encampment, she really should have a male with her when walking through the clans. Even with an escort, she still felt bare. It was also part of the symptoms she had been watching and there was nothing to do but bear it, for now. She worked on how to pass along her message as they crossed the marketplace, noting with one part of her mind that there were actually a few merchants interested in setting up again. That would be good.

When they arrived at the Marluk'nak' door, Leah looked at the man standing on it. "What Law are they on?" He told her and she slumped slightly. Not done for a little while, but perhaps enough before dinner that it would be okay. That made it harder to decide, though. Finally she sighed. "Open the door just slightly and be my ears for me. She'll have to be quiet enough I won't hear it." The man nodded and obeyed. Leah closed her eyes and whispered towards the door. _There has been too much planting and transplanting in the garden of the Second Tree without proper watering and nourishment. The most tender plant has fallen and lies near death. The oldest will follow shortly and the remainder will begin to fight over what resources are remaining. The Gardener is warned._ She had request the day off from writing the Law, turning it over to one of the soldiers acting as Zen's assistant secretaries. The last two full days in the Marluk'nak' had worn her out completely and the high emotions of the evening had been the last straw.

The man at the door listened, then walked to stand close to her and said quietly. "Can it wait until the end of the changes to the Law?" He moved back a few steps to listen again.

Leah answered, _The wilted will sleep until the Gardener arrives, their companions are sufficiently supported that long. The solution must be discovered this night. Already eyes are turned darkly companion against companion, though they don't know it yet_.

The guard listened, then nodded and whispered, "Understood." They both waited for another half-minute, then the guard closed the door and stood at his post. Leah sighed and turned back for their own encampment. She was most definitely going to take her nap, though she'd sleep in the room she and Rio had been working in so Rio could still get her work done and watch over two. It would strain Rio that much more, but she was, so far, the least affected. It had helped that Rio and Leah could work together. The others had been alone. She was grateful that Reynold had understood and been willing to support his partner, even though he still wasn't comfortable with his new assignment.

-o-o-o-

Reynold received the final answers he'd needed from the P'rathna that had become the Tarc advisor to the Regent then excused himself to his own tent. He was quite sure he was being watched by Children of Chaos and was good and went straight from one tent to the other. He wrote down just enough notes to be able to recall later when he could sit and write in depth. If he was going to be in the castle, he'd have time to write, almost surely, though he wasn't quite sure what his duties there would be. He'd not have been allowed to come in the first place if it wasn't something still related to Tarc and writing up his research would probably fall under that hat. As Justinian had said, he needed to spend his few remaining days and hours on the important things.

He lay down on his bed, his hands behind his head. The first thing to do was sort it all out and determine the important things in order, then he could checklist them off. He wasn't sure how much longer he would have, but if this was the last day of changing the Law, then it couldn't be too far off. As he began to sort through his mental list he discovered it might become more difficult than he had thought. New things kept popping up on the list, and they weren't Tarc related. Why did the Princess have partnerships for training and beyond in her household? He wanted to observe them all and see what their commonalities and differences were. He even wanted to observe the Consort more to understand how he partnered with her and did she do that on purpose, too?

He was finding he wanted them to be his next research project, even if it was for personal comprehension only. Why did they need physical touch? He had seen how Justinian had been able to calm down when Miss Rio held him, even though it had been difficult for her. Why had she done it and was it because she'd been trained to or she understood Justinian had needed it? And why had it helped him? It was obvious to Reynold that Justinian had been on the verge of a mental break down and she'd helped him step back from the brink and she and Miss Leah had carried him until his assigned requirements were done. Reynold couldn't bring himself to undo that effort and selfishly make Justinian take him back to the Marluk'nak'. And he'd really learned all he was going to there. He still wanted to get his questions answered by the Halter Clan Head that evening and he needed to ask if he could go back and ask them, but even those questions were related to the Regent and the Princess, and only ancilliarly the Tarc.

As he pondered the questions that still floated about his head, a quiet call came from his door. He rose and went to it. "Miss Rio, may I help you?" he asked, holding the door flap open enough to see her.

"You've been summoned. Be as silent as possible and sit and listen." Reynold let the door flap drop behind him and he followed her back to the Princess' tent. She quietly led him through the rear door and sat him down outside an inner wall. She sat down near him, one leg tucked up under the other, her expression sober.

"Justinian. ...Justinian, it's time to wake up." He was a bit surprised to recognize the voice of the Princess herself.

There was a little gasp, and the sound of a person rising. "No, Justinian, you may stay there." It was the Consort as well, likely keeping Justinian from rising was Reynold's only guess.

"I've been summoned for you," the Princess said softly. "What do you need, Justinian?"

"Y-you're not pulled from the Marluk'nak'?" Justinian asked.

"No. We're done with setting the Changed Law," she reassured him. Reynold relaxed a little himself. He already understood that Justinian would have been very unhappy to have been the cause of interrupting her important work.

There was a pause, then a small, "That's good then."

"I'm here for you, Justinian. What do you need?" she asked again.

There was silence for a few seconds, then the Consort said, "I'll wait outside." Reynold was a little surprised that he'd leave his wife with Justinian alone. That might not be good on Justinian's heart. It wasn't too surprising to him when the Consort appeared around the corner of the inner tent wall, nodded at him and Miss Rio, then sat down to face the same room they were listening to. For it supposing to be a private conversation there were now rather a lot of them that were butting in on it. He supposed that since he'd been summoned, this was planned by the Consort at least, if not the Princess herself.

After a few more seconds, Justinian's voice, filled with pain and tears spoke. "Mother...I can't do it. I can't be Reynold's partner. Please let me stay with Rio." Reynold wasn't sure how he felt about having to hear that with Miss Rio also right there and the Consort. He wasn't sure he wanted Justinian as a partner either, at least past the initial learning-the-ropes phase. It would be helpful to have a guide through that much.

"Why do you say that, Justinian," she asked kindly. Reynold listened with growing horror as Justinian explained that his childhood, until he'd been called to work in the hidden depths of the castle, had been not just time spent watching to mark men too drunk in the tavern run by his parents, but in being sold to men of warped minds who wanted a pretty face, but a boy and not a woman, to take to bed. Several of them had been wealthy enough to purchase him for weeks or a month at a time. Some had kept him as a boy servant, but required him to be their page to tend to them at night, releasing him only after they'd had their way with him. Others had made him dress as a girl and openly taken him to their bedchambers in the evening and not let him escape at all at night.

"I've been trying really hard, Mother," Justinian's tears and sniffs were making it difficult for him to speak now. "I wasn't treated that way at the castle in the clothing department and the head was kind and protected me from the lords who laid eyes on me that looked the same, so that I eventually was able to sleep at night with the other men who worked there, but it took a long time. It's why I learned to fail in the manservant tests, too, and why he didn't scold me for doing it. It was hard to have you capture me for Master Obi. ...I was glad you partnered me with Rio, even though I could see it was hard for her. I didn't have to be so afraid and I didn't have to learn my responsibilities alone. It helped that Master Obi only has eyes for you. I think if I hadn't learned that before you sent me with them for the training to come into Tarc, I would have been lost again. I wouldn't have been able to sleep with them at all in the little tent."

Reynold looked at Rio and the Consort - Master Obi. Rio was looking sorrowful, but like she completely understood. Master Obi was listening to Justinian's words soberly, but didn't look all that surprised. "It was the hardest...," Justinian's voice was small, and he had to take a breath, "to be in the tent with Mister Petroi. The wealthiest of the men who purchased me was very like him, and he was one of the ones who made me be a girl for him, even going so far as to kiss me and hold me on his lap publicly. ...It helped that Master Obi and Thayne were with us also, all the time. I've come to understand Mister Petroi isn't that man, but there are still things about them that are the same. Sometimes Mister Petroi will do something and it will surprise me and put me back there again and it takes me some time to recover."

There was silence for a space, then Justinian said brokenly, "I don't like it. I want to have all of that go away so I can be happy being part of the Immediate Family. I like being with everyone, but I'm still so afraid. And...I'm afraid that, now that I've been taught to defend myself...if Reynold is disobedient, I'll hurt him in order to not have to be put into seclusion with him. I don't know him well enough to trust he won't hurt me. I've been working very hard to help him not be disobedient, but I'm so tired now. ...I was glad Miss Leah made me sleep...this afternoon was very hard. ...I'm sorry."

There was motion on their side of the wall that caught Reynold's eye. Master Obi's hand was being held out to Rio and was motioning to her. Reynold looked at her as she moved and her cheeks were wet with tears. Reynold was very surprised as she sat down with Master Obi and he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her cry into his shoulder, muffling the sound of it, compassion on his face. Reynold wondered if Princess Ilena was doing the same for Justinian on the other side of the wall, because it sounded like it, though the sound of his crying wasn't quite so muffled. He wondered if Rio loved Justinian and had heard a thing to break her heart, but he couldn't ask it. He'd been told to be silent.

He also had to wonder why they'd paired the two of them - himself and Justinian. Had they not understood this past of Justinian's? He supposed it wouldn't be surprising if they hadn't. No one would want anyone else to know that about their past, and Justinian had only been willing to say it when Master Obi was out of the room. He also supposed even he wouldn't have been there to hear it except they had been partnered and Miss Leah had scolded Justinian when he'd been silent on that issue and told him he was supposed to teach his partner how to support him. Reynold would have to know that past to not cause all sorts of unexpected problems all unknowingly, though perhaps he would rather have been told in person - if Justinian would have. He sighed to himself. What a problem. Likely Justinian would never have been able to, if he didn't trust men to begin with.

"Justinian," Princess Ilena's voice was gentle. "I can't take away the past. I can say I'm sorry you had to live through those terrible experiences, and I can tell you that I hid you away in the castle because I wanted you to be safe while Izana took out the House that was the central one in the child slave trade. I personally killed that man, I was so angry with him. I also took Rio from that House and brought her to mine to watch over her. She fears men for the same reason you do, but I'm grateful she has been able to heal little by little." Reynold looked up at Rio in surprise. She was shivering in Master Obi's arms and he was petting her gently to comfort her. She must be healing to allow that, ...or she trusted him enough... "If you've reached the point where you wish to find further healing with us, we'll help you. Do you believe I've brought you to a safe place?"

There was a quietly whispered, "Yes."

"I love you Justinian, and so does Father. All of us want to see you healed. You bring your joy and light to us and we want to give you ours." There was the sound of shifting on the other side of the wall. "Justinian. Who am I?"

"Mother."

"And how long have I known you?"

"Longer than I have known you."

"How long have I protected you?"

"Over five years."

"How long will I protect you?" There was a sniff, and no verbal answer. "Yes, Justinian - until I have no breath in me and then longer. I have given you to the third highest man in the country. No other man can take you now and he is safe. ...Justinian, if I have already done this for you, can you trust me, that I have not given you a partner amiss?"

Reynold froze inside as if he were a rabbit suddenly faced with a predator that was too close. He suddenly realized Master Obi's eyes were on him, but it wasn't he who was that predator. "How long?" he mouthed.

"Longer." Master Obi mouthed back.

Reynold felt something inside him crack and memories flooded back that he had hidden away for a long time. While they flooded through him, his logical researcher mind thought back to five years ago, when he'd been recruited to come up to Tarc and why he didn't like the man named Petroi either, though he'd only been polite as he made the request for a third party that Reynold come up here for a special research project. An opportunity to leave the court and Wilant offered by Mistress Ilena herself. But there was more to it, and Reynold knew, and now might understand why, but he wanted to know, to ask. He wouldn't be able to talk to Justinian without her present anyway, he was still so afraid. Reynold rose to his feet, found the corner of the wall and lifted it.

Justinian was sitting on a bed, likely his. Mistress Ilena had her hand on his shoulder, likely holding him from fleeing he'd flinched so badly at seeing Reynold. It made Reynold sad, but he understood. He stayed where he was so as to not appear any more threatening. "Justinian, listen to what I have to say so you can know me better." When Justinian gave a little nod, Reynold looked at Mistress Ilena. "You found my rough draft?"

"No, I was sent it. Your professor sent it to Izana and he sent it to me when he was ready to move. I was the sword in his hands. I moved you into Tarc before we began to move so that you also would be protected. Being here in Tarc, they couldn't blame you. They are all gone and it's safe to return."

Reynold slumped in relief and wasn't all that surprised when his eyes teared. He looked back at Justinian and swallowed so he could speak. "When I was young, I also was a child slave, with my sister. She died from her treatment and I was devastated. I was eventually purchased and adopted by a lesser lord of the court who had no heir. When he sent me to Lyrias university for my formal education, I was tested and a sociologist took me to be his student. I had already learned how to watch people and how they interacted in the minutest details to protect myself. He taught me how to use that in the formal study of peoples. But when I brought him my draft research paper, written in desperation and as a cry for help, he refused. He took it and kept it, saying that bringing to light such knowledge in the enlightened world we live in," his face twisted in his anger at the terrible irony of that statement, "would bring down not only the wrath of my adoptive father on me, but the whole court. Instead, he sent me back to the court and told me to watch the interplay between them. It would be a better research project, he said, if I could explain how the lords interact nonverbally as well as verbally to accomplish the work of that level, particularly since I was supposed to be learning how to be a Baron myself."

Reynold had to stop and get his anger under control enough to continue. His tone and expression were probably still bitter, though. "I did and came to hate the court even more, though I came to understand it in detail and depth...even to the point of understanding why it was necessary. I wrote that report and returned to the university long enough to polish it, publish it, and receive my diploma. My adopted father was pleased enough and began to teach me my place and encouraged me to use my understanding of the court in our work." Reynold closed his eyes and gave a little shudder. "Having already learned to be perfectly obedient, I couldn't do otherwise, but it grieved my heart. Was my whole life to be spent doing things for others that I hated?"

He gripped the curtain tighter in his fist and looked Justinian in the eye again. "When Mister Petroi came to visit me, I also recognized him and hated him, though he wasn't the same man. He still makes me afraid, like you. I wasn't at all pleased to see him in the Marluk'nak' market and hid myself in the clan tents after I did. But he gave me the freedom I was looking for. He offered me a place to run away to and to use the skills I had learned at the university...in exchange for a thing that frightened me so badly that I nearly ran from the room when he told me what it was." Reynold glanced at Mistress Ilena. She was looking at him calmly, but with perhaps a little pride in him. He blinked, then used that as his anchor. "He asked me to write up and sign a document saying that I had been purchased on the child slave market by my adoptive father, condemning him. But in return for that, I would be where he couldn't touch me, and where the members of the court feared to enter." Reynold looked back at Justinian. "He did warn me I would have to come back eventually, but until then I was free to stay and research the Tarc all I wanted. I thought if I could I would never return."

He was done with his story. Mistress Ilena took it back up. "That researcher was horrified and held on to that draft report, hiding it deep in his desk. The year my pharmacy paper was read to the assembly and Izana saw me chained to the worst possible lord that could have owned me, he began to deeply investigate how to get me free. In the process he came into the possession of that report, and promised that researcher he would do what he could to erase that blight from our country. Once he and I had an understanding, and I was placed to act, not just be acted upon, he sent it to me along with his own intelligence reports. I and my House did the deeper investigation on the nightwalker side and sent him our reports. When he was ready, he attacked the lords and I attacked the House." Her face went hard and slightly angry. "I can't get rid of the human trafficking market in the underworld. It serves a purpose, though I'm not pleased with it, but the House that headed the child slavery market, particularly for sex, has been completely burned to the ground. It's well known that if things get out of hand in that part of the underworld, the House of the Queen will appear and leave punishment behind."

Reynold froze and stared at Mistress Ilena. "The -?" he whispered.

She smiled at him. "Yes, Reynold. I am the Queen of Night." She gestured with a tip of her head at Master Obi. "Obi is the King of Night, now that I've finally captured him properly for the House." She had a teasing twinkle in her eye.

Reynold looked back at Master Obi in surprise. He shook his head. "I also was gone by the time that operation went into effect. I had arrived at Castle Wistal and was in the process of being captured by Master first at that time. If I'd been in Wilant still, I would have fought with the House, though. I'd already signed up for it, but my life was forfeit. My own brother had found me and nearly killed me. It was my responsibility to stay alive, so I couldn't stay." He paused, then said softly. "Ilena was owned by my oldest brother until she was sent to capture myself and Master in the plot of the Lord of Tarc. Then she was able to tell us everything and we were able to remove that House and free her. We are here now to free her from the Lord of Tarc, who also owned her until she and I subdued him the night of the new moon of this Marluk'nak'. She is now free, and she is mine and Master's."

Reynold wrinkled his brow. "Who is 'Master'?"

"Master Zen," Mistress Ilena said with a smile to her voice. "He is the one I protect, along with Obi and my Houses. He has chosen to keep me, and if we've successfully passed this test, Izana will allow it, because then both of his family that he loves will be protected."

Reynold suddenly realized he was having his questions answered and he sat down, not quite able to take it all in. His trained mind raced to put it all together. Unexpectedly there was warmth next to him, then a warm hand on his cheek. It was the first he realized he wasn't seeing, not just because he was inside his mind thinking, but because his eyes were filled with tears that were spilling down his cheeks. He was gently pulled to rest his head on Mistress Ilena's shoulder. She didn't say anything, though, nor was he scolded by Master Obi, so he cautiously went back to putting it all together. It was so important to see it right. Finally he closed his eyes and said, "That...that is rather overwhelming."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Master Obi said dryly. Justinian and Rio both also made sounds of agreement. "That's what happens when genius is angered."

"Particularly when it's Wisteria genius," Reynold said. "They're scary."

"Done your research on that, too, have you?" Mistress Ilena said.

Reynold flinched a little, but she didn't let go, only held onto him gently. "I wanted to know what kind of family could rule a country and allow that kind of thing to happen. When I read about the King's grandfather, I couldn't understand how he could be such an idealist and yet allow it to continue. I had the opportunity to ask one of the lords who was corrupt, though, and he told me 'horror' stories of the things that had been done by that king in the courts and underworld. That he was loved by the light because he ruled the night with an iron fist."

"We love and idolize our grandfather," Ilena nodded above him. "Izana has worked hard to follow in his footsteps. He has to move like him, though. At the pacing of kings and countries, so that the rot is all removed at once, otherwise the pieces left behind grow and it returns sometimes worse. It's necessary to have the proper proof at the level of lords and the court, so that takes people like you being willing to write it down and sign your name to it in exchange for protection. Thank you for doing that so we could move. We are both grateful. ...Please come and work the same now in the courts for me. As Wilant Minister of Intelligence-to-be, I will protect you, and use you to protect both Tarc from their closed minds, and to protect others who they desire to continue to oppress."

Reynold turned his head to look down and sobbed. He had just been granted a dream he could never have enunciated or asked for, though from the depths of his hidden heart it was all he could have ever wanted. A light, but warm, touch landed like a butterfly on his outward shoulder. "I'll help you," Justinian's quiet and earnest voice came to him. "I know how hard it is to be in the castle, but...the Family is a good place to be. I feel very protected there, ...even if Mister Petroi is scary. He does try hard to make it less so. He's very forgiving."

It occurred to Reynold...perhaps Justinian was so strange because it was his way to survive in this world. He'd been broken as a child. That thought made his own heart squeeze in sympathetic pain. Without looking at him, this butterfly, he held out his hand. "I'd appreciate the help. I promise I won't do anything, and I'm already rather obedient from the beginning. I just didn't want to go back."

There was a pause, and the hand on his shoulder didn't move. Then, very lightly, Justinian's other hand landed to rest on his palm. Reynold didn't move, just let it rest there, palm to palm. When Justinian slumped in relief, his heart felt sympathy for him. With some reluctance since it was a comforting place, he lifted his head from Mistress Ilena's shoulder and looked up at Justinian. The hands were removed quickly, but it was to retrieve a handkerchief and wipe his face for him. Reynold slowly smiled.

There was movement as Mistress Ilena sat back and Master Obi joined her to sit behind her and wrap his arms around her and hold her. Because they were all sitting rather in the way of the cloth wall, Rio rose and pulled it back out of their way, tying it up like a curtain to let in sunlight. It seemed rather apropos to Reynold. He felt very much like he'd finally had his own curtains of darkness pulled back inside him so that the sun could shine on his heart again. "Is it like this for everyone who works for Mistress Ilena and Master Obi?" he asked.

Everyone smiled. "Pretty much," Master Obi answered. "Me included, but her, too. It's because she's lived through it and understands it. Her goal has always been to protect people who can't protect themselves, even if it takes a while for her get them wiggled free." He looked at his wife. "Of course, she took the longest to get herself free, the idiot." She reached up and patted his head as he gave her a kiss on the temple.

She sighed and leaned back into him. "And now we need to heal everyone else. Rio, please call for them to come. We'll meet back here Leah, it's clear enough. Do you need to talk to me in private?"

As Rio left the tent, Miss Leah stepped up from where she'd been. "Not particularly. I can scold you with the King present and not have it bother me, ...though I hope I didn't offend by coming this afternoon and doing it in front of Master Zen."

"Well, he scolded me, too, since you had, but that's okay. I can live with those kinds of scoldings. He'll just want to know we've resolved it. He said he'd pass on the order to have dinner brought over here so we can talk as long as we need to, but...," she looked away and bit her lip and Master Obi held her a little tighter. She looked down. "He wants to finish the final punishment tonight, so we have to be done after dinner."

Leah immediately crouched down in front of Ilena and took her hands in her own. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I'm sorry they've come at the same time." Reynold was surprised to see tears in the eyes that were lifted to the older servant. Was Mistress Ilena under punishment? Leah bit her lip. "...But...it really shouldn't wait. Liam will fall next, from being the center of jealousy." The tears poured faster from Mistress Ilena's eyes and Leah sat down with a sigh in front of her. "I know you can't help it, Mistress, but you show favoritism towards him and he's still an unknown to everyone. Even I can't help it knowing what I know. And having everyone separated so much, more than we've had to have...," she glanced up at Justinian, standing next to Reynold now, the butterfly touch resting on his head. "I wasn't able to understand it other than that much until Justinian said it today." Leah held both of Ilena's hands in one hand and patted them with her other hand. "He said that there have been lots of changes in the Immediate Family just before we left for the Progress, and even during, but we've all been scattered during that same time, so it's being a difficult process trying to integrate everyone."

Ilena nodded. "And it's harder because even I'm too busy and separated from everyone." Leah nodded sadly and squeezed her hands tighter. Obi also held Ilena more closely to him. Ilena breathed a deep breath, then paused as Leah wiped her face with a handkerchief. Reynold was a bit taken aback to see it was that example that Justinian had been following in wiping his face. Did Justinian really take his responsibility to watch over him that deeply? "Will you tell me exactly what it was that I did that made people look at Liam with jealous eyes?"

"When we were walking the tents to pick them up yesterday and we finally reached Liam, you relaxed the most to see him. It felt as if in picking everyone else up it had been an excuse merely to have him with you again."

"I'm sorry, Leah. It wasn't that. But I suppose it could have been seen that way, since he was the last of the Family to be picked up." She sighed. "I'll explain it properly, though, and fix anything else that needs fixing."

"She just needs the horse pile," Justinian said as if explaining it simply.

Leah turned to look up at Justinian again. "I know. The rest of us do, too, really. But it can't happen until everyone understands properly." She turned to inspect Ilena. "And it won't really happen properly until we're back home again." Her eyes went to Obi. "Make sure Master Zen understands we need to be allowed a vacation as a Family when we return, or the office won't function."

"I will, Leah," he promised.

Ilena took her hand back to capture Leah's in it and raised her other hand to touch Obi's arm lightly. He let her go and she pulled Leah into her arms. It was odd to see a grey haired woman held like a child in the arms of such a young woman, but having just come from there himself, Reynold could understand a little. "Nana, I love you. I will miss having you so closely by my side. I want you to live for me, though, as long as you can. I am selfishly protecting you by having Liam take your place in the matters you're training him in. Please don't be jealous of those parts. I've already promised to keep you closely by me in everything else. I do still need you, and soon for things only you can do and have been waiting for since I was born."

They sat silently until Leah was finally able to relax and relent with a nod. Ilena kissed the top of her nurse's head and gently released her. Before Obi could move to take her again, Ilena rose to her feet. "They are coming," she said and moved out into the open space at the back of the tent. Obi moved to stand by her side. Reynold held out his hand to help Leah rise to her feet, then looked at Justinian questioningly. He didn't know where they should be.

Justinian looked around the room. "We shouldn't be hidden in the curtain, but we can stay against the wall." He walked over to a place he was comfortable and Reynold followed him. When Justinian shifted uncomfortably as he stopped next to him and stayed standing, Reynold sat down next to him again. When the butterfly touch came on his head again, he forced himself to relax. It made him remember when they'd walked to the place being prepared for the burning. Justinian had kept his hand on his mare as well, the touch seeming to either anchor him, or to bring him comfort. It wasn't likely that this one was to make sure Reynold was being obedient. That would likely be reserved for hand holding, though Reynold would be just as happy if it was rescinded to sleeve holding.


	27. Releasing Fear and Pain

CHAPTER 27 Releasing Fear and Pain

Reynold took the opportunity this time to carefully watch as each person came into the tent. He could easily see the pairings, even before they met. Their eyes went first for their partner and that was enough to make them relax. For most of them, they didn't give Ilena or Obi more than a passing glance until they were reunited with their partner. Then they would put their eyes on them, note Obi was standing with Ilena, then judge her. Some expressions were relieved but most were closed and saying nothing. The reaction when one last man walked into the room was more pronounced. Leah tensed as the newcomer's eyes sought for and found her, and he moved to stand near her. That was all Reynold needed to place him, and he was a little unsettled at how many other eyes and bodies spoke to their dislike of his position, though there were a few who agreed that was his place.

Reynold was a little surprised to feel Justinian's fingers dig into his hair, as if seeking a deeper level of comfort, or at least expressing greater worry. As an experiment, he put his hand on Justinian's toes. Not high enough to feel like a restraint, just enough to comfort. Justinian froze briefly, then slowly relaxed. The hold on Reynold's hair released and he was given a single butterfly pat. The hand remained, but it only lightly rested again. Reynold's scalp thanked him.

Eyes were now turning towards them. Reynold tried to hold still for the inspection, but he couldn't look back at all of them at once. He finally settled on looking at Rio standing between Leah and Ilena, partially because he'd had the most contact with her now, and partially to make sure she wasn't jealous. He was relieved she was giving the both of them a kind smile. Justinian cleared his throat and Reynold looked up at him. The younger man was pink in the face. "Um…, everyone, Mother cleared me and let Reynold listen without me knowing so I didn't have to tell him myself. He told me his story and it's a lot better now. ...But I still have a lot of work to do. I hope you'll all continue to help me...us." He paused, then started. "Oh, and I think he got his clearing from Mother, too." He looked down at Reynold with a frown.

Reynold raised an eyebrow. "You mean, did I get to cry finally and admit I had a horrible past and finally have my dark heart enlightened with the strangest concept that several someone's have cared about me without me even knowing for several years?"

"Umm...yeah, sort of."

Reynold gave him a half-smile. "Well, yes, you saw that yourself. Do I still have as much healing to do as you? Probably more. I've lived longer."

Justinian blushed again, but gave him a smile. When Reynold looked back at the others, he was relieved to see looks of approval. "I think he'll be good for Justinian," the taller blonde who'd been introduced as Thayne said. Petroi's single nod agreed, but he didn't force Reynold to look him in the eye, looking at Ilena instead. Perhaps he did already understand what he did to Justinian and himself.

"Everyone," Ilena drew all the attention to her now, "Leah has given me a warning today. There have been too many changes during this time of travelling and being apart, and not enough sunshine and water. I know you all know I'm being affected by it, but you need to tell me what effect it's been having on you so I can fix it today. I've already heard from Leah. Petroi."

The black haired, thin Selician knight stepped forward and bowed. "I need to have my eyes on the willful child to know she is both safe and being sufficiently good. Only at meals has been harder then I would have thought. Even when that's all there is at the castle, there I can hear you below us and know where you are. Here there is only silence." He paused, then shifted uncomfortably, causing raised eyebrows. He must not often be unsure of himself. "And...it's made worse by the fact that we've been in Tarc, both without you here at all for more than three weeks and even worse with you here." Oh. It had been embarrassment? Or something else?

Obi nodded at that one. "It's understandable. Tomorrow you and Thayne will stand behind me again, but we'll be where we can hear her. The following day, we might be able to trade guards for at least a portion of the day so you can know for yourself the little Princess is safe now in Tarc."

With great relief Petroi bowed to Obi. "Thank you." Reynold found it interesting that made Thayne relax quite a bit as well.

"Is there anything else?" Ilena asked him. Petroi paused to seriously consider it, then shook his head. Ilena paused, then looked at the next person. "Thayne."

Thayne shifted as he considered himself. "I've been unsettled with being alone. Knowing we'll be together at Master Obi's back again tomorrow helps, though. Petroi needs my presence and support after the last three days of allowing himself to be angry. His balance is off. My place is behind Master Obi, so I've been concerned if he's been properly restrained and protected, similar to Petroi's worry about you. …And I haven't had enough head rubs from you, since you're busy and worried and I'm not where I can demand them to help you relax." Reynold blinked. That seemed a little backwards?

Ilena waved her hand and he walked over and presented the top of his head. Ilena obediently rubbed the top of his head until she relaxed and dropped her hand. "Thank you, Thayne," she smiled at him. Reynold almost laughed that it had actually worked the way it had been said.

Thayne smiled back. "Now all that's left is the teasing." She chased him off, but he laughed at her as he went. Reynold could see that both members of that partnership were much more relaxed.

Ilena moved on to the next person. "I don't mind being sent out to do what needs to be done when you're in a place you feel secure," Henry said, folding his arms, "but I'm not convinced yet this place is really all that safe. I've made my portion of the Children tell me where you are, like we keep tabs on you in Lyrias when you send us out on research, so it hasn't been too bad since you've been mostly shut in the room." His brow furrowed, "But when it gets bad inside is when I imagine the clansmen becoming angry and rising up in arms against you. I know the five of you are very good, and there are extra soldiers, but that's a lot of very strong men who are worse on foot than on horseback. If it weren't for the ear at the door who could reassure me you were all still living and wishing you could be anywhere else other than listening to men argue, I would have come to check on you with my own eyes more than once. If you're done with the Law, then I can settle, but I'll only really be comfortable if I can follow after you for a few days...like the rest of the time we're here." He paused and glanced at Petroi. "Though to trade with the elders for a time so Petroi can recover would be acceptable. He'll be harder on you than me, so I won't worry, and watching over Master Obi would help Marcus."

Ilena nodded agreement to the desires. Henry then relaxed and looked pained. "And I haven't gotten enough hugs. You haven't needed me to restrain you for a long time. Two weeks almost." Reynold was very confused by that statement. Hugs and restraint went together? And wouldn't going two weeks be a good thing to reward if it was a punishment?

But Ilena opened her arms and Henry was being held by her in three long strides. She pet his head, like Obi had done for Rio, then said, "Thank you, Henry."

"Are you really done?" he asked into her hair.

"For a few days, until the reading of the Law. The next couple of days after that we've decided we need to train the Clan Heads and others to make sure the clans learn how we expect them to live the newest and hardest Law changes. We don't want them to be left to wander in the wilderness, confused. We'll be on the floor then, so you'll all come with us, but since we decided it on the walk back this afternoon, we still have the details to work out."

Henry held her a little tighter, then sighed and relaxed. "Okay. If we can be there to die protecting you, that's better."

"You won't die," she reassured him, patting him on the head. "We're following their expected patterns so they'll stay calm. Remember, they trained me for a year, too. I know how to face them and not die."

Reynold remembered that from the story about her past, but at the same time… He patted Justinian's foot. Justinian leaned down. "Doesn't she have to face nightwalkers all the time as the Queen of Night?"

"Yes. All of the Children of Chaos and Change are nightwalkers from her House." That made Reynold freeze. He kept getting answers he was seeking that contained more information than he could hold. "Ah, sorry." At least Justinian understood that.

Reynold blinked and returned to breathing first. "Then she most definitely won't die," he said, though he barely registered it was said out loud.

There was a pause as Henry returned to his place. Marcus could barely hold still and the look of pain and worry on his face rather said it all. Ilena just opened her arms. Marcus was holding her and being held by her. When his shivering was calmer he said, "It's been so hard to be good, and even harder to be so bored while doing it. I haven't even had Henry to calm me, though he tried from where he was. I'm glad you called us early. I was about to start teasing the serving girls. Only reminding myself you'd shave my ears off helped me keep my hands to myself." Reynold gaped. That had to be the strangest complaint yet.

Justinian patted his head a couple of times. "You'll get used to it eventually," he promised.

Reynold stared up at him. "...And that's okay?"

Justinian smiled. "Yes, because in Father's house and in Mother's arms, it's okay to be yourself." Reynold decided that had to be the most cogent answer Justinian had given him up to that time, and summed up what he'd seen until now. He sighed and lifted a knee to rest on it. He'd have to think on that for a while, too, but later when he was in bed and it was quiet.

Ilena was rubbing Marcus' head and praising him for his restraint. "I'll let you play with Obi, then, while Petroi watches over me and Thayne teases. I'm sure Obi will want to have the teasing directed somewhere else than him by then."

Obi rolled his eyes and looked in agreement, then winked at Marcus. "Maybe we can go run the race if Master will let us be so unrestrained by then."

Men perked up at that, even Reynold. He hadn't thought they'd know how. But Petroi frowned. "If he will, we'll join in, Petroi," Ilena promised as Marcus returned to Henry. The senior guard relaxed, content with that. "We'll ask at breakfast tomorrow." Obi nodded agreement. "Rio?"

Rio sighed. "If you've taken care of Justinian and Reynold and Leah then I'm fine. I just want to get back home. Amber and the other newest are struggling, too, though Grandfather is doing his best. I've been trying from here, but Amber's about to her wit's end."

Ilena nodded. At the same time, both she and Obi said, "Tell her to take a vacation day." They smiled at each other. Ilena continued. "Lady Seraphina insisted she was going to make me a fourth level whether or not I wanted it. It comes with things for the three of you as well. Ask her to go into town and pick them up. She can take as long as she wants to recover around the edges. Take the time to rest yourself from your worries as well. The market looks like it's going to reopen. Go with Mistress Shirayuki and her maids. If you feel like you have to accomplish something, decide what would sell best first and chat with Amber while she's at Lady Seraphina's."

Rio's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Mistress Ilena." She bowed a small bow.

"No hug?" Ilena asked her.

"Oh, no, thank you." Rio pinked up a little. "Father dusted me out while you were clearing Justinian."

"That's good," Ilena seemed content with that. Reynold had more questions again after that exchange, but decided they'd better wait for later. Ilena's eyes went to Liam, but she paused and turned to look at Obi first. "Obi?"

Obi looked at her, then put his arm around her waist. "I'm good. I've gotten to see you every day and that's helped immensely. If we can win the race from Master then I'll be able to sit through the rest of it. Yesterday's nap helped, too." He kissed her forehead. "Thanks for checking."

She kissed him back, then turned to Liam. "Liam?"

He tipped his head, then looked at Obi. "Has she been holding up in the meetings?"

"It's good we're done for now, but she's held up well. No tantrums and she held her testy quite well. She had to have the nap more than I did, but not by much. Getting out early was good today," Obi answered easily.

"And are you okay?" Liam asked Ilena.

"Other than wishing we were already done so I could sleep for a day and then play for another, I'm okay. No nightmares," she gave a small smile. "Apparently there is one thing you and I need to take care of, though." Liam raised an eyebrow of questioning. "You need to tell them why I claimed you. We haven't had the time with all of us present yet to properly introduce you to the rest of the Immediate Family, though they have been kindly patient."

Liam looked down, then sighed. "Like Master Obi, who she's made me the older brother of by my naming, I much prefer that no one knows who I am. I understand it's needed here, though." He looked around at mostly the younger people in the room. Some already knew, then. "The Princess claimed me at Wistal Castle when she came for the birth of Master Zen, but I wasn't allowed to go with her then. The King required me to pay the price of my family's sins. She came and found me and refused to let me go this time, and the King's son, who agreed with her at the beginning, allowed it." He shifted and sighed again. "I was born Imori Daed. My lessons with Leah are to take her place as greatest restraint and protection. We will all hope that I never have to actually act."

Everyone in the room was very still. While he didn't understand quite why that was what Liam's roles were, Reynold knew the story of the Daed family. It had been the only cleansing of the underworld the current King's father had been able to perform before his untimely death, and there were rumors that he'd died because he'd dared face the Assassin House and taken it down. Princess Ilena claimed one and he walked with her and...had he heard right? He'd been renamed to be Consort Obi's brother? He took a moment, but nothing came. He finally whispered, "Then what House did Master Obi come from?" Eyes turned to him and he swallowed. They were kind understanding eyes, but…

Justinian's hand moved to his shoulder. "You heard her story, but maybe the clansmen didn't remember it. House College of Farmor, the line of the ancient kings of Wilant." Reynold hadn't heard good things from that House, but he also hadn't much dealings with them. He was relieved.

Marcus leaned his arm on Henry's shoulder. "Well, that explains why Miss Leah gave in. She's got someone she can trust to do the hard part right. I guess that's more retirement than I thought...especially since Mistress Ilena keeps adding more to her plate." Leah scowled at him, but there wasn't much ire in it.

Thayne was looking at Petroi. "I guess if she claimed him that far back you already knew. You're rather calm about it anyway."

Petroi nodded. "I was there. He was assigned by the King to watch over the crown prince and the princess while we were there as his test, to see if he would accept his punishment or if he also, as the last child of the house, should join them in death. Mistress Ilena's tests of him were rather cruel, but he passed all of them. ...Even so the King would not put aside his anger and allow her to take him then. King Izana saw it though and understood he would lose Imori to Ilena when his father refused mercy. He couldn't refuse if she found him and claimed him a second time."

Ilena was nodding. "As I said when I introduced him to the House and Family. He was my final claim, returned to me just in time for our coming into Tarc. Please take care of him for me, and forgive me when I need his arms over others. I'm well aware of what his role is."

Henry grimaced. "And you're still training him."

Ilena shrugged. "Well, there is that." Liam sighed. Leah patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Wait." The word was out of Reynold's mouth before he realized he needed more information and it took him a moment for his brain to catch back up with itself. "I guess I can continue to suspend rational thought a little longer, but...if everyone is really okay with all this...and he's replacing Miss Leah because of his background...then," his eyes turned to the woman who had been so stern with Justinian, "what is Miss Leah?"

She smiled and answered for herself. "Mistress Ilena's nurse, and guardian for the entire time she was in House College."

"She is a daughter of the House Undel," Ilena said quietly. "Grandfather sent her with my mother when she was married to the Third Prince of Selicia, to see that she was kept safe there. When I was born, Mother reassigned her to me." Reynold did finally have to put his face in his hands. The old King had fought House Undel to regain control of Lyrias and the western quarter of Clarines. It had been his crowning achievement against the underworld within his lifetime. "It was the one thing that his son-in-law did wrong that he did right. He applied mercy when the test was passed properly. I've been the benefactor of both kings because of their own choices, though I'm still miffed about Uncle. I'd have had Liam a lot sooner if he'd been able to come and Leah would have had a proper partner from the beginning and Petroi wouldn't have had to worry so much. ...We have yet to see the outcome of Izana's test. I'm still waiting for Salen Penchant to come to me and let me know if he'll live or choose to die. ...Though I shouldn't be surprised if Izana wants him for himself to balance out my own now that I've found Liam."

Reynold shivered. Justinian squeezed his shoulder. "Wisterias are scary," Reynold whispered into his hands.

"Only to the bad guys," Justinian said with simple practicality.

"I think I'll do my best to be a good guy, then," he answered back. He missed the smiles that went between the rest of them, not knowing yet they could all hear him.

-o-o-o-

Ilena sat down and patted the floor next to her. Obi would sit behind her otherwise. Then she changed her mind. "Actually, go sit between Marcus and Thayne. They already need you that badly." She pointed across from her where they were facing her. Obi pretend-pouted at her, but went and they shifted to give him room. Three days had been a long time for Obi to be away from Thayne, too. Marcus immediately cuddled with Obi, but kept a tight hold on Henry's arm, so they ended up a tight pile. After a bit of considering that, Thayne moved to sit behind Obi, back to back. Ilena, having just pulled Liam to sit next to her so she could hold his hand, raised her eyebrow at that.

"No chairs in Tarc," Obi said matter of factly. "We'd do the late night meetings this way to support each other. It works rather well, actually." He glared slightly at Marcus. "Particularly when I've got a colt trying to climb in my lap and knock me over." Marcus grinned up at him and shoved lightly. Thane reached around and thumped him in the head lightly, since he'd had to take it too.

Ilena shook her head and waved Justinian over to sit on her other side. She was a bit surprised when Petroi settled behind her to be her back support. She was going to protest slightly when he sighed and completely relaxed. She blinked, then smiled. "Okay, it works," she agreed. Obi winked at her.

Ilena looked up at Leah. "I think Reynold needs the more detailed version of the history of what's happened from the beginning, but I really can't stomach it today. Will you take him into the meeting room and answer his questions until dinner or he gets overwhelmed, whichever comes first? If it's the latter, you can bring him back out here to sit with Justinian again."

Leah looked at Reynold, who was looking a bit disconcerted. "I won't bite. We're on vacation for right now, and I'm the only one who's been with her the entire time, except little bits here and there. Come this way." Justinian patted Reynold's hand encouragingly. He swallowed and rose to his feet and meekly followed after Leah.

That left Rio. "Who do you need most?" Ilena asked her.

She looked around, then sat down next to Henry. "I've had to dress you enough and read your notes, too. I'll take the boys today. They've been gone too long. For all the camp is noisy, it really isn't the same as being at home."

"I wonder if I've made the new office big enough?" Ilena wondered. "I'm not going to be able to separate the two divisions like I was thinking I would." She looked around at them all and shook her head. "Likely the wing isn't big enough either, sadly, for all we were trying to think large. You'll all be doubling up again, but the space should be better." She leaned back on Petroi a little more, pulled Justinian to lay down in her lap so she could pet him, and lay her head on Liam's shoulder. It was rather difficult to keep her eyes open, but that shouldn't have surprised her, she supposed. "Thayne, tell us your favorite memory from your circuit around the clans." It was nice to hear his voice in person again. She'd been missing their voices as well. For all they'd communicated long distance with the Family code, and they were together again in Tarc, they hadn't been able to just talk and listen to each other in a long time. Thayne's baritone, with tenor overtones, was a familiar sound that swirled around her. It wasn't the voice she remembered from when she first met him. That had been just the tenor, before his voice had changed with his growth. He'd been rather embarrassed to talk then, but she'd always loved hearing it in Lyrias, and the rare times at the beginning at the hunting lodge.

When Thayne's story ended, Obi made the next request. "Petroi, I'd like to hear a story of Ilena's childhood in Selicia. What happened the first time she escaped from you and how long did it take you to catch up to her?"

Petroi sighed, making Ilena move with the breath. It was nice to be able to actually feel he was alive and breathing still. It was also nice he'd chosen to sit with her like this. It was reminding her just how long they hadn't been together. Even once he'd come to the castle to walk with Obi, they'd never really been together. This might even be the first time, other than the clearing hug when she'd finally been able to officially greet him, that they'd been able to touch since she was nine. She spent more time feeling the rumble of his voice as it vibrated her back than listening to the story. She'd have to suggest this way of sitting more often. Petroi was so formal he wasn't likely to let her touch him any other time. "...and then I picked her up and carried her back home on my back, sleeping the whole time, I'd worn her out enough. It took her a few more months to work up to a level where I felt like I was back in the barracks getting a good workout. Then I took her there and started making her run laps around it in an enclosed space."

"I liked trying to run up the walls," she commented sleepily. "They wouldn't let me go climb the trees. They were afraid he'd lose me. I'd have come back, though. I knew where he was."

A hand came over her head and patted her on the head. "Always. I was rather proud of you the day you made it to the top of the wall, but I had to make sure the right people were in the area after that, or that you were competing. They were afraid you'd go over the top and be gone as well."

"Well...I did think about it a few times, but I didn't want to leave you behind and have you be beaten. I would have stood on the other side of the wall and cried to hear it."

"You wouldn't have kept going?" Marcus asked.

"No," Ilena raised an eyebrow, though she didn't open her eyes. "He would have been on the other side of the wall." There was a snort of disbelief. "When have I ever run away?" she opened her eye and glared. "I have a healthy sense of self-preservation, you know, or you all wouldn't be here."

"You've run a lot!" Henry protested.

"No faster than you could chase me down and catch up when I got tired, the same as Petroi taught me. I never purposely lost you. If I wanted to run no one would find me, but that's rather dangerous. Father drilled that into me from the time I was trying to start walking and crawling."

"A good thing, that," Thayne said. The rest nodded.

Ilena wrinkled her nose and shut her eye again. "You pick next, Rio."

"What's the most interesting thing you've learned about the Tarc from having to watch over them, Henry?" Rio asked. Ilena had seen she now had her head resting on Henry's shoulder. She expected Rio to wiggle in between the Twins next to get her fill of Marcus once Marcus had his fill of Henry. She sighed to herself. That would help her be able to finally relax the last step, except there was a sudden difficulty. She opened her eyes and stared at Obi. He was staring at her too. She didn't want to move, but she wanted Obi. He looked like he wouldn't mind moving but was caught. They'd have to rethink this for next time. She considered carefully exactly what she wanted and what she could do. Both Liam and Marcus had caught on by this time and were preparing to move to interrupt. She didn't really want to interrupt Rio and Henry's turn either.

With a little sigh, she lifted the hand that had been tangled in Justinian's hair - being gentle to not pull on it as she moved - kissed the palm, and blew the kiss over to Obi. He stared at her, then put the back of his hand to his mouth and tried to smother his laughter. Marcus rolled his eyes and Liam patted her head with his free hand, rewarding her for staying put, and perhaps consoling her a little. He also held her other hand tighter to let her know she was still to stay put. When he'd recovered, Obi blew her a kiss back. Henry finished his story once they were done, having paused to keep an eye on them as well. When he was done, Ilena asked Marcus to sing and stared at Rio until she obediently moved to sit between the Twins. Rio went back to holding Henry's hand on that side while Marcus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, since he had to sit up to sing. He held Obi down on the other side, though, by putting his other arm around Obi's shoulders as well, clonking Thayne in the head in the process and earning him a glare.

Marcus picked a song everyone knew and Justinian, now released from having his hair held, sat up to sing too. Ilena trapped his hand in hers to keep him close and listened to everyone's voices joined together. She was asleep by the last phrase of the song.

-o-o-o-

Rio leaned forward and looked at Obi from around Marcus, a concerned look on her face. "She didn't sing?" she whispered quietly, though it wasn't enough they all knew.

Obi sighed and leaned his head back on Thayne's head. "This is a complicated arrangement to have a discussion in." It was made even harder because if they tucked her into bed and left her alone, she'd not rest properly. She'd learned to sleep the light sleep of the nightwalker as her natural state of sleeping.

Liam whispered an apology to Petroi, then shifted Ilena so her head was resting on his leg. Once she was comfortably resting again, he reached into his jacket and pulled out paper and a charcoal stick. Rio reached into her pocket and pulled out the same. "Long distance, eh?" Obi gave a bit of a smile. He took the writing tools Rio was handing him. Justinian watched, curious. Thayne turned around and leaned over Obi's shoulder. Petroi just turned around, sitting cross legged at her back and continuing to touch her lightly. At this point if he didn't that would wake her up also. Their positions in the "herd pile" had been set and they couldn't move from them until she'd slept enough to be rested, as much as that might be a pain for the rest of them - though really, they needed it today, as Leah had warned.

Obi stared at the paper in his hand, then looked back up. "What?" as in _what do you need to know?_ but shortened since the entire question would alert Ilena something was up.

"Why not?" Rio asked.

Obi blinked. "She was listening, you know, the same as the rest of us. It's just part of the missing all of you. And she's out of the habit, really." He looked at Petroi.

"Most likely," Petroi agreed.

Because it was quiet at this point, their attention was caught by Reynold asking Leah more detailed questions about Ilena and how she was and why everyone was the way they were. It was entertaining to them all, but Justinian nodded in sympathy. It had taken him a while to understand this odd group of people who were often more animal in personality and temperament. One thing they knew, though, was that Ilena didn't bring people in who weren't similar under the surface. Obi reached out and lazily wrote, _Justinian, is it hiding inside him, like it was inside you?_ and held it up.

Justinian nodded, opened his mouth, then asked for the writing tools from Liam. _Like me, it's under the surface, hidden even from himself because it wasn't proper, but I think he's starting to understand now that he's here to see it in everyone else. Probably by the trip home he'll start to remember who he really is and think maybe it's okay to be that._ It took longer to write that much and they waited patiently while listening. Justinian was still thinking though and he put the paper back on the ground and wrote some more. _I think he'll still be more like Colin, though, and a lot more normal than the rest of us and decide he's tolerant enough. It will surprise him the few times he has to answer to that part of himself more truthfully._ Justinian blushed.

Marcus snagged the paper on their side. _Still surprising yourself?_

Justinian nodded, still embarrassed. Petroi pat Justinian's head twice. Obi watched closely. It was likely hard that Justinian had to be closest to both the person he wanted to be closest to and the one he wanted to be farthest from. Justinian took the pats the way he usually did. Not really liking them while at the same time acknowledging they were exactly what he needed. Then he frowned and put words on the paper again. He showed them across first, then showed them to Petroi, Liam reading over Eldest's shoulders. _You aren't the same, though. How do you deal with it?_

A slow smile came on Petroi's face, though it stayed small like all of his smiles did. Justinian shivered and leaned back. Petroi leaned in and Justinian slid back. Petroi calmly leaned over and took the writing tools. _Because that's your reaction - and often the reaction of others - I don't relax much._

 _Remember, Justinian, he's the one that held me when I needed it - not Thayne - on the way to Lyrias,_ Obi wrote.

 _I think it's that he's like Liam?_ Rio wrote next. _He moves when most needed._

Obi wasn't so sure and shook his head slightly, but looked back at Petroi for confirmation. Petroi sighed, then put a hand lightly on Ilena's arm and gave a shrug. Obi took his turn, the grouping around him reading as he wrote. _It's true that's when he lets himself move, but he's suffering. He still hasn't been able to be the Petroi of Selicia that watched over the little Princess._

Petroi froze, then scowled. _Lots of years have passed since then. Everyone changes in that amount of time._

They were surprised when Liam and Justinian both moved. Liam caught Petroi by the scruff of the neck and Justinian put his hand on Petroi's knee. Thayne and the three juniors with Obi all reacted with sounds of protestation and shock. Obi held Petroi's eyes firmly. "I'm not sure right now is a good time," Thayne whispered in Obi's ear.

"No. You said he's out of balance. He isn't allowed to perform his job tonight until that's fixed. I think it's the right time." Obi answered back quietly. "He needs to remember who the soft and kind Petroi is before he can be allowed a blade in his hands." Petroi's lips set. Obi gave a soft predatory smile. "Master's orders."

Petroi's eyes widened slightly. Obi waited until he'd settled to the requirement then began. "Petroi is very competitive. What else is he?"

"Proud." - Thayne.

"Scary cold when angry." - Marcus.

"Austere." - Rio.

"A perfectionist." - Henry.

"Strong." - Liam.

"...Noble." Justinian took the longest to come up with a word.

It had reached Obi again. "These are all things often needed when facing lords and nightwalkers alike ...but none of them are the qualities Ilena uses to pick someone to follow her. What has Petroi forgotten about who he is?" Everyone considered the man in the center of their attention. He had not liked Obi pointing out he'd lost anything Ilena considered worthy. Obi remembered one story of the past and he said, "Kind and concerned about others, even to facing a toddler as if she were worthy of consideration when she entered the list all unknowing."

"While being competitive, he is enjoying having fun. To push himself to his fullest extent and to excel thrills him and he enjoys it when others push themselves just as hard and show their accomplishments and progression. It is comaraderie through competitiveness, not exclusion," Thayne said.

"He needs people in his life," Marcus said, leaning back a little, but judging Petroi. "He hates being lonely worst of all, but has felt that way for a long time, just like Mistress Ilena. He's most relaxed and content when he's with others. I think he grew up as a child among other children learning his skills with them. Mistress Ilena wasn't just someone to follow around and guard. He was able to still have a playmate." It was interesting how strong a reaction that one had on Petroi as his eyes unfocused and his hand tightened on Ilena's arm. Liam's hand went from the back of his neck to be more resting on his shoulder in support. Obi agreed with Marcus.

"Petroi is tender and a romantic," Rio said with calm conviction. "His unnatural celibacy is a waste and he needs to admit he's already got a wife tucked away somewhere. I suspect he can't bear to bring her out because he now has his first responsibility back that he's been longing for, but really - we'd love her, too, not the least because we would be able to let him know we love him and have it accepted. He's forgotten he knows he can love, but he's actually really good at it." Petroi turned his head just enough to stare at Rio in disbelief. Some of the others were as well, though more because she'd actually said it, as one who ran from men and such emotions herself.

"Umhm," Obi said. "That's why he keeps pushing my jealousy button." Petroi blinked to hear that admission, then shook his head a bit as if to deny it still, or perhaps deny Obi needed to be jealous for that reason.

"He really does care about others," Henry said, "and passionately, too. He'd stand over anyone he felt needed it and defend them with his sword against all comers until he couldn't stand any more. It's a quiet passion, that concern - like deep seated mercy. I suspect there were a few competitions in his childhood where he could have won, but someone fell flat on their face and he stopped to help them up and make sure they were okay instead. He might beat up the bullies, but he also defends the weak."

"He's patient," Leah had walked into the room, Reynold in tow. "All of us have to be patient to work in this place, but to deal with the little Princess was far worse than any of you can imagine. He never once lifted his voice or got impatient with her, even when she would tantrum. She learned how to be calm because of that patience." She sat down next to Liam, though turning the corner just a bit so she could still see Petroi and Justinian. Reynold continued on down the line to sit on the other side of Justinian.

Liam looked into Petroi's eyes. "The rest of us don't know you well enough, perhaps, but I would say it seems to me that you are like the shepherd or the herdsman. You quietly watch over everyone and make sure everything is quiet and all is well, warning when necessary and protecting when it's the right time. I suppose that would mean you are a calming influence because you are also steady. ...Which might be why you seem like the least wild, but that's not all that different from Henry."

"Or you," Henry answered back.

Justinian had pulled a knee up to his chest and was chewing on a knuckle, thinking hard, and looked like he'd completely forgotten he was touching Petroi. Reynold was eyeing that hand, trying to figure it out. "Understanding," Justinian finally said. "You understand I'm afraid of the parts of you that are like the man I most feared and you are patient with allowing me to recover when I'm startled. It's part of the tender kindness and mercy that you hide behind the stern perfectionism you demand from others like you do from yourself. I think if you would allow yourself to relax and remember, then you would remember where you left your smile and your yell and your wild." Justinian blinked back to look at Petroi directly again and smiled. "It's like I told Reynold. You don't have to worry here. Here it's safe, in the House of Father and the arms of Mother. She misses you as much as you miss her, you know, but she's afraid of Master Obi, too, so she won't get you into trouble."

Petroi tipped his head to look at Justinian more closely. "Son of the Naluk', why does your mouth open?" Reynold nodded vigorously, wanting to know the same thing.

Obi chuckled. "Because that's who he is. The reminder of what Ilena is when the outer harsh parts are stripped away. Once you get that far down, there aren't any restraints, except the ones of wisdom. Truth is always unrestrained to those who understand it and love it." Both Petroi and Reynold turned to look at Obi, then both slumped and sighed at the same time.

"And the Marluk' speaks," the one said and the other nodded.

"You've lived among the Tarc yourself a long time," Reynold said to Petroi, "at least by your understanding just now. If you can do that, you are long-suffering and wise yourself, to not be drawn into their games, but to sit outside them. It also means that you, too, love truth and wisdom and the contemplation of them both. Likely that's why you love following Mistress Ilena and Master Obi."

Petroi gave up. "Even the one who has only seen me a handful of times briefly will speak to tell me what I am and have forgotten as if we've sat at the council tent for years."

Justinian patted Petroi's knee. "We just want to help, you know. It's sad to keep yourself that locked up that long, when you'd really like to run again. You can be calm still, since that's you, too, but allowing yourself to be -" He stopped and blushed. "Sorry."

Petroi shook his head wearily. "She sleeping. If her words come from you it's not much different. It might even keep her asleep so she doesn't feel she has to wake up to add to the scolding." He looked back at Obi. "So. What am I supposed to do about it?"

Obi smiled. "Well, I suppose we could have a pile-on-Petroi-and-tickle-him-until-he-can't-breathe-session, but if you'd rather, you may do whatever it is you most wish to do that you've been restraining yourself from doing, as long as it fits within one of the second list of things you've not been properly allowing yourself to be.

Petroi considered his options and they let him have his time. One like him didn't tear down restraints so quickly. For him to even allow himself to do one would be acceptably in the right direction. Petroi looked down at the woman under his hand, then sighed. He looked up at Justinian, gave a glance at Reynold to include him, and said, "If you believe I am all of those things, I would really appreciate it if you'd stop being afraid of me. What can I do to help you do that?" Justinian ducked his head in embarrassment and Reynold looked down, not sure what to say. Quietly Petroi said, "It is difficult to be the herdsman for the horses that shy away from being protected. If I needed to order you to quick movement to save your lives, you would freeze and die for panicking, and that would make everyone sad... me included."

Obi was a bit surprised that Petroi was doing all of them rolled up into one while still remaining completely true to his calm nature and had to shake his head in admiration. Petroi really did have a lot of wisdom and experience. He reached over his head and patted Thayne on the head. "He's got the few little things here and there to get out, but he'll be fine." Thayne blew out a breath and rested his chin on Obi's shoulder. Together they watched as the two shyest and newest horses finally warmed up to the herdsman, and the herdsman thawed enough to let them.

-o-o-o-

Dinner came to the tent and they knew it was coming because Ilena woke up and looked out the back door, sniffing the air. She pulled Petroi around to sit between herself and Justinian and they all shifted to spread out into an oval, Thayne sitting on Obi's other side next to Reynold. Rio moved back to sit between Leah and Henry so that Henry and Marcus could sit together again, Marcus needing more time with his partner again. The arrangement had been purposeful for this time as well as the former. As the dinner began to wind down and the time for the final payment of pain grew closer, Ilena was settling deeper into her own darkness little by little. The juniors kept the conversation light to keep her descent slow, and the seniors settled into calm firm strength to help anchor her. Obi, being across from her, was able to judge her progress and hold her steady and calm when she needed the eye contact.

Since they'd sat as the Tarc to eat, when they were done eating, they passed their dishes around to Rio and Justinian. Obi rose to his feet, bringing the rest of them up, stepped forward and held out his hand for his wife. She placed her hand in his, keeping her eyes on his. "Rio, we'll need you," he said. "Petroi, you're excused; Thayne you may go with him as you both see fit." The two senior aides bowed and left the tent together. "Justinian, neither you nor Reynold need to be present at the next activity."

Justinian looked at Reynold, then at Rio. "Reynold, will you take Rio's dishes and come with me? We'll take them back to the kitchen tent and wash them. That's part of my regular duties, so you may as well learn that part, too." The exchange was made and the two men bowed themselves out of the tent.

Marcus and Henry moved to stand as guards at the rear door of the tent as Leah bowed. "Master Obi, I'll see a warm bath is made ready for afterwards." Obi gave a nod of assent and led Ilena to their inner room of the tent. Liam followed them to stand outside of it and Rio followed them in and waited at the door inside.

Obi looked into Ilena's eyes. "I'm going to allow Rio to help you change clothes. You will allow her to help you calmly." Obi waited patiently for Ilena to nod she was calm enough to allow Rio near her. She'd be good.

"Rio, bring Ilena's formal blacks and help her dress." Obi continued to stand with Ilena as Rio undressed and then redressed Ilena. She moved carefully, but at a pace that wasn't too slow. She already understood her mistress, and Obi was glad for it. Having her present didn't put Ilena off balance. When the dressing was done, Obi sat Ilena down. "Put her hair up for battle," he ordered Rio quietly. Rio nodded silently and gathered up Ilena's braids and hair as she had for the Hunt, braiding everything together then coiling the braid on the back of Ilena's head, pinning it as she went. Ilena stayed still for it. Again, it was a normal act so even perhaps somewhat calming in itself. When Rio was done, Obi nodded and Rio bowed herself out of the room silently.

Obi looked at Ilena's face and eyes carefully. She looked more calm now that she was prepared. Obi reached up and put the back of his hand to her cheek. She half-lidded her eyes and rubbed her cheek on his hand then ducked her head to make him pet her. The edges of his lips raised in a bit of a smile. If the anger was still not so much that she could enjoy some of their time together, that was a good thing. The anger would come fully in its time.

Obi took the time, since he had it, to learn how the large falcon Ilena was the same as or different from the small falcon Ilena. Generally it was the same in how they interacted. The main difference was in her power and strength - like she wasn't withholding any of it any more, but was finally letting him see everything that she was. It was to be expected, when that was what she had been like the first morning. She had only reserved the anger and killing power then. Now, those were the main things driving her, though the anger was a quiet deep pool at rest at the moment. Obi sighed to himself. In one blow, she had to drain the pool completely. He hoped it would be enough, though he understood that it was because Zen didn't want her to drown in it.

They didn't speak for a long time, then she flinched away from his gaze, slightly, almost breaking it, and he quickly returned her. "Did you hear something?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, then tugged on his hand. Her eyes were wide and he could see the nonexistent ears sitting back against her head unhappily. He ran a hand over the top of her head to calm those ears, and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She lay her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat and he put his other hand over her outer ear. He heard the call go out to the council of the clans to gather to the west plain for the punishment of the enemy of the High Lord. Ilena shivered slightly and he held her a little more tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Ilena snuggled down into his chest a little more. He looked down and saw her eyes were closed. "Are you going to sleep? This isn't a good time," he warned her. Ilena shook her head. Suddenly she started trembling and grabbed his jacket with both hands with a gasp. Obi stared at her for a moment, then held her tightly, brushing her hair with his hand and rubbing it all the way down her back. "I am here, Ilena. ...Is there fear in there too? With the anger?"

Ilena nodded, and he could feel her desperation. Softly he said, "It must be all the fear that has built up over the years." She nodded again. "Is it under the anger, or next to it? Are they the same pool or different ones?" He wanted her to step back from it and analyze it so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by it. She was still as she considered it and then answered him. Firmly, but quietly, Obi answered her, "I am bigger than the pool of fear. Already I have helped you reach this point, with Master and the others. We are all bigger than it, and already we've drilled holes so that it's been leaking. Watch us tonight as we break it's bowl with our anger. Then, when all of that fear has been released because there is nothing left to hold it, Master will let us turn to the bowl that contains the anger and we will dump it, you and I, so that there is nothing left - only the triumph of release, and a new bowl waiting to be filled with joy."

Ilena took a deep breath, shuddered, took another and another, then nodded. Holding tightly to his jacket still, she promised fiercely, "I will trust my Partner and my Master." Obi pressed her to him just a little more tightly briefly.

She turned her head and he heard shortly after she did, _Obi - bring Ilena. It is ready_. There was quiet movement outside their room as the guards prepared as well. He held her until she nodded she was ready to be let go. They both took calming breaths, then he released her and shifted back to look at her in the eye. Together they settled to firm resolve. His own need to protect her was high now, though, and he flared a few times. He was surprised when his own fluctuations helped her to calm better, until he realized with a little chagrin it was because she was understanding that because he wanted to protect her so strongly, she could relax and let him. That understanding let him settle better as well until he was settled into the stronger position of Protective Partner, though he kept her trust that she would get her turn as well by not letting it get too overwhelming. When he was ready he nodded at her. When she was finally settled, she nodded back. He calmly stood and helped her rise, feeling his own pool of cold anger shift and move and begin to rise, but it was restrained by the Servant within him as well. He couldn't act until he was ordered to. It would be released in its turn.

He held her hand in his, keeping her perched. She was not the Lady Wife or Princess to have a hand tucked into his elbow tonight. They walked out of the tent, seven guards of the Immediate Family including Landras and Barakka surrounding them, giving Ilena another layer of protection from the fear and another layer of security for the anger. All of them were dressed in the black uniform of the Regent's knights, including Leah and Rio, though Obi had no idea when they had decided to get them. He made sure Leah and Rio wanted to be along, but they both gave him hard looks that glittered almost as much as Ilena's and he let them be.

They walked west towards the gathering of Tarc men that surrounded a large open area with guards set at regular spacing around it. It was set south of the burning ground in the grasses of the plain, and not too far from the tents of the soldiers and Zen, nearly directly across from their own tent. A space had been left open at the direct south and Obi could see that the circle was set up as if it were the Marluk'nak' encampment. He led his grouping of people to the open space on the south until they were in place. On the way, a glance further south made him pause very slightly. There was a small group on horseback sitting at a distance, watching. Most of the people on the tall Clarines horses were also dressed in black, but two were cloaked. One was the General, his hood down. The other was smaller and had the hood up.

Obi frowned. His Mistress should not be watching this tonight, but he knew that if she was there, his Master had already agreed to it. Shirayuki must have been very firm in her determination for Zen to have agreed to even as much as allowing her to watch, guarded, from a distance.

Ilena's hand tightened on Obi's as she saw her enemies standing in the center of the open area being held by the chains of the disobedient slave by two guards each. Obi tightened his hold on her hand as well, helping her to stay put and not fly for the kill yet. Petroi and Thayne were standing nearby, as were Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki, the five of them already on the south of the circle. It helped that Ilena could see Zen present between her and the prisoners. Obi was glad for that additional restraint for her.

"Are you prepared?" Zen asked them, when they arrived in position, looking first into Ilena's eyes to hold her obedient, then at Obi. Obi and Ilena both nodded. Zen turned towards the center and addressed the assembly. "The woman who betrayed all the land of Selicia to the previous Saddle Clan Head, allowing my sister's family to die by his hand, has been judged and the punishment is the death of a traitor." Zen nodded at Petroi. Petroi walked out to stand just behind the once-Queen. In one smooth motion, he drew his sword and smote off her head. It flew through the air and the body slumped to the ground.

As Petroi retrieved the head and sheathed his sword, Zen moved to the next order of business. "The prisoner, the previous Saddle Clan Head, called for me to come." Zen's voice rang calmly. "He ordered my sister to return to him in strength and bring me with him. In his lack of wisdom, he chose to make sure she - and therefore I - came angry. He admitted this himself in the hearing of his own clan council. We have come with strength and with anger as he desired, and we have subdued him and all of Tarc for his lack of wisdom and right thinking. Those who followed his words and believed his lies have already been punished in the Hunt. It is time for him to pay the price of his choices."

"I have kept him alive until this time so that our full anger may be answered to. For the sake of my sister, his mistress, Petroi has already defended her by making the prisoner pay the price, pain for pain, that he personally delivered to her while she was here among the clans in his tents." Zen looked at Obi. His face was set and calm, but Obi recognized the look in his eyes. "Obi, you and I together will make him pay with my punishments for the anger of us both, the brother and the husband. I will take the Left and you will take the Right." Obi nodded his understanding. Zen looked back at the guards holding the judged. "Strip him."

As the guards moved to obey, Obi looked carefully at Ilena. "We will break the bowl, Ilena. Let the fear leave you when it's done," he said quietly. She looked at him, then nodded and he released her. Liam and Leah stepped up to either side of her, keeping her tethered with their presence. Together Obi and Zen walked towards their enemy. Obi could feel his cold anger finally rising now, and that Zen was also in that same state of hard coldness that would see punishment exacted without mercy.

Obi stood to the left of Zen so that he would be attacking the right of the ex-Lord of Tarc and looked into the face of his wife's enemy. That one's eyes were full of pain, madness, and panic, now that death was near. The guards held him from moving. Obi flexed in a quick warm-up of the muscles, then waited patiently at the place Zen stopped them.

"For refusing to walk in the ways of wisdom and right thinking, we will break your legs so that you cannot walk wrongly again," Zen said firmly and loud enough to be heard by the entire assembly. Obi nodded, and when Zen gave the signal, they both rushed him. Obi came down hard with his full weight on the right knee of the man in front of him, releasing his anger with it in a burst and a double crack was heard in the evening air as both legs were broken at nearly the same time. The guards allowed him to fall as he cried out and Obi and Zen returned to their starting places.

"For touching a boy contrary to the Law of Tarc, and for beating the one we love, we will take your hands so that you cannot bring wrongful pain and punishments again to others." Zen pulled his sword and Obi followed suit as the guards held the arms of their prisoner to the ground. As soon as they were set, the two men moved swiftly and there was another cry as both hands were cut off simultaneously.

They returned to their place. "For subjecting a child to the abuse of women at the hand of a man and stealing from my mother and my sister her mother and father, we will castrate you and make it so you can no longer spread your seed among women who would rather see you dead. Let your screams pay for theirs." Zen's voice was cold and Obi's fiercest and coldest anger rose in response wanting the next release. "A light touch, Obi." Zen ordered. Obi nodded and switched his sword to his left hand and let a throwing blade drop into his hand. He would have more fine control with it. Obi focused and moved when Zen did. The screams were very loud this time and lasted for a long time, punctuated by sobs. Obi let his cold anger be drained by the screams somewhat. His master couldn't be expecting much more. The pain from the six wounds so far would be more than most people could deal with and stay aware.

Zen glanced at Obi then walked over to stand at the head of the sobbing man. Obi followed him. Zen put his foot on the man's forehead to hold it still. "I will leave you your eyes for I would have you see your death approach, but they never did see or comprehend wisdom. I will allow you to see the face of the woman you coveted one last time, and then you will die by her hand, because you begged for it."

"For refusing to listen to wisdom and becoming deaf to the pleas of all of Tarc to return from your dark and wicked ways, we will lastly take your ears so that you can no more hear anything at all." He turned the man's head with his foot and Obi took his right ear quickly with his knife, shaving it off, letting out all the rest of his cold anger with it. Only a whimper met the pain this time. Zen motioned to Obi and they traded places, Obi putting his foot on the head of the man. He turned it so that Zen could get to the left ear, keeping his own leg out of the way since Zen only had the sword to use.

When Zen's blow was done, Obi stepped back. "Sit him up," Zen ordered. The guards lifted the prisoner and sat him back up. Obi held the man upright, grasping a handful of his hair and the guards stepped back. He cleaned the throwing blade and resheathed it, then his sword.

Zen turned back to the south and called for Ilena. Obi watched her closely as the guards in front of Ilena parted and she walked to stand next to Zen, looking only at him. Zen nodded after she was settled enough to not be completely enraged, but would be obedient to the order to keep it to a single blow, then looked at Obi. Obi looked at him until he nodded, then he looked at Ilena. She look at him, then down to stare at the broken and bleading man in his hand. He could feel the Lord of Tarc lift his own head finally to look at her for himself. Obi put himself into speed vision and attack, knowing his wife would move at high speed when she was released.

"Kill."

A single word said with hard finality. Before the final sound of it hit people's ears, the man was dead, his head severed from his body in one sword blow. Obi held the head high as the body slumped to the ground. Ilena was kneeling in the grass on one knee beyond them, her bloody sword held towards the left in the final position of the blow. Zen motioned to Obi and he walked over to her and put his free hand on her head, running his fingers into her hair to hold her lightly. "He is dead - your enemy is dead by your own hand," he said to her, "put away your sword and let the anger find no more place in you."

Ilena obediently put away her sword without looking up at him. Once it was safely away, she looked up at him, and he let his hand slide off her head, but he held it out for her to take. She silently took his hand and rose to stand with him. When she saw the head of the Lord of Tarc in his other hand, her eyes fixed to it and slowly a look of triumph came over her face. With that look came a sound that when she opened her mouth was a piercing scream, louder than any sound he had ever heard from her - the cry of the falcon triumphant. He was relieved when he could feel the tension and anger finally leave her with the force of the scream. When she was standing quiet again, Obi walked with her, hand in hand, back to Zen.

Looking at the assembly again, Zen said clearly, "Justice has been served and the punishment meeted out. The head will rest in the market by the Marluk'nak' for all to witness it." Zen turned to Ilena. "Is there any other requirement, Ilena?" he asked her.

"Let the Family cut the body to pieces and scatter him across the plain. He is not worthy of a burning," she said coldly. Zen nodded, allowing it. Later that evening, all of Ilena's who loved her carried out her requirement, venting their own anger. When the butchering was completed, the Family sent the pieces with a few of the Children to be scattered throughout all Tarc, some pieces being passed from Child to Child along the whisper routes so that all could see the proof that she had been set free and the Regent and the Consort had fulfilled their promises.

Obi sent Ilena with Rio and Leah to speak with Shirayuki, thinking that their Mistress also might need comfort, and Leah promised she would see that Ilena bathed as well to wash the blood of her enemy off her. Because there was to be bathing involved, and no true bath house with only the tents available, the rest of the men went first with Obi and Petroi to place the heads outside the Marluk'nak'. Ilena had been judged to be calm enough that Rio and Leah would be sufficient, and they were surrounded by Shirayuki's guards and the soldiers of Wilant, who would also protect her.

-o-o-o-

Later that night, when the High Lord's clans had settled and the encampment of the clans was quiet, Zerak' and Prota took their wives by the hand and small torches and walked with them into the market and to the side of the Marluk'nak'. There they showed them a stand that had two heads on it. One was a woman who looked similar to the Naluk' and Marluk'. The other was the previous High Lord of Tarc. The women shuddered slightly, then stared coldly. They had been told the story of the woman and of what punishments had been carried out against both of them.

After staring at them for a time, Prota said to Nal'fa, "He said, 'This is an example of what it means for a husband to love his wife'."

Zerak' nodded. "I also heard it." He looked at Mir'nah. "And his Second added, 'And for a man to want to strengthen and protect a woman'."

Prota paused, then asked, "Can you understand? For one woman those three men came into our land to bring judgement to these two."

Zerak' asked softly, "Can you trust that we, too, also feel this way?" He squeezed his wife's hand. "For you, I would also do this."

Prota couldn't look at his wife, but he also held her hand tightly and nodded. Nal'fa looked at the heads a little longer, then shifted and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, nearly giving him a fright and he held very still so as to not dislodge her. Mir'nah looked up at Zerak's earnest face, then leaned in and gave him a kiss, making him blush. When the men had recovered sufficiently, they took their wives to the husband's tents and the night was still - mostly.


	28. To Become a Nation Among Nations Updated

**CHAPTER 28 To Become a Nation Among Nations**

Obi entered the tent silently, having had his own bath now and staying in it after the other men had left, to soak and think. It was dark and everyone was in their beds, though he knew they noted his passage. Ilena might have been okay with only the four women to watch over her, but he wasn't really sure what to expect now. He'd told Leah to put her to bed, hoping she could sleep off the rest, but he really wanted to have his partner awake when he arrived. He lifted the corner of the wall to their room and entered quietly. They'd left a little covered candle lit so he could see and not trip over things.

It took a bit for Ilena to wake up, but he waited until she was. He didn't want a bad reaction from him just slipping into bed with her and scaring her. "Ilena..." She rolled over face him. Her eyes fastened on him. They looked at each other soberly for a moment, then her arms lifted and reached out for him. He slipped into the bed with her and silently made her his, claiming her yet again to fill the void left behind and to keep the enemy that was now dead out of their tent.

-o-o-o-

"How was Ilena last night?" Zen asked Shirayuki the next morning. They hadn't discussed it the night before, Zen needing to just quietly hold his own wife and make sure she was okay. It had been her first time to see gruesome cold death that way, and he'd worried for her.

"Quiet. Leah and Rio washed her and she was obedient, but she wasn't really present. She's been carrying that burden so long I imagine it will take a little while for her to settle again. It's good she has things to do to move her forward." That sounded okay, but Shirayuki bit her lower lip. "Leah and Rio looked concerned, though. I asked them to let me know if she doesn't start recovering by this afternoon." She looked at Zen. "I also asked them if things had been going okay for the last several nights over there. They said he's worked hard every night to help her. How has Obi been?" Thayne and Petroi had reassured them when they'd arrived the last evening to prepare for the punishment that things had been properly settled in the household that afternoon, but hadn't said anything about Obi and Ilena specifically.

Zen tipped his head, trying to remember. "Last night he was as I would expect. Before that he's been quiet, but normal, it seems to me. It's still hard for him to sit in meetings all day, particularly in enclosed spaces, so I've been rather relieved he's doing so well. He's even paying attention and has good comments." Zen went back to lacing his boot. "Actually, he's really gotten a lot stronger. Being with Ilena has been very good for him." Shirayuki nodded. He took her hand and they headed for breakfast.

That morning they had guests, who would perhaps not be guests so much any more. Prota's experience in Selicia came out as he surreptitiously coached Zerak' in how to eat at a table with utensils, though Zen had ordered for a simple meal that could be eaten with a single utensil so he could begin slowly. Both men ate cautiously at first, then with a little more relief. Mitsuhide, sitting closer to them, smiled. "You've only eaten Selician food before?"

Prota nodded. "We can't eat it either," Kiki said dryly. "Why they like to burn holes in their mouths is beyond us."

"It is rather difficult," agreed Prota. "These flavors and foods are different, but much better. I'm afraid I wasn't so cautious the first time I was hungry in Selicia." The Selician's at the table smiled but the Clarinees all nodded in agreement and understanding.

They held to their habit of holding the business until the end of the meal. When it looked about the right time, Zen looked down the table to the Tarc Seconds. "Have you been told yet why you're here?"

"No High Lord," Prota said politely. Zen thought it interesting that Zerak' allowed the natural politician be the one to speak, even though they were now technically equals. They knew how to play their strengths.

"We have our planning meetings directly after breakfast and we need you involved in them from now on so that you know what your duties will be. I'll expect you to be here at this time every morning from now until the end of the Marluk'nak'. Obi, Ilena, go braid the unmarked braids. It will be helpful for that much to be done."

The pair rose and walked down the table. Ilena went to Prota and Obi to Zerak' and braided in unmarked Seconds braids. "You'll be their Seconds, not mine," he explained when it was done and they were looking at each other's braids to understand what had been done. "Because I need to take them with me they need to have those who can be trusted to watch over the clans as a whole for them. I trust you'll fill that role instead of try to create an insurrection while they're gone." He stared at them until they agreed with him. "I'll expect you to fill in the gaps and holes our childlike lack of knowledge of Tarc leaves behind. We understand we think differently and often what we try to say and what we want the clans to hear have a large gap between them. So far you both seem to be able to bridge that gap acceptably, but if you aren't sure, please make sure you understand before you teach and correct the clans." Zen glanced at Shirayuki, but continued to talk to the Tarc Seconds. "It looked like a sufficient number of the clans are willing to reopen the market. Is that the case?"

"Yes, High Lord," Prota answered. "If there is still time it's good to keep them from becoming restless and helps them understand that the time of Chaos is over and not as terrible as the time of Change. They are still unsure how to face the future."

"Shirayuki, if you want you can go into the market today," he allowed. "General, see that the regular patrols are maintained. She has enough guards to crowd her as it is, but general crowd control may be necessary. You'll keep your hood on?" Shirayuki nodded.

"I'd like to allow Rio to go with you," Ilena asked politely.

"I'd love to have her come with us," Shirayuki smiled down the table to Rio. "What about Leah?"

"I need her to be my secretary today, I'm afraid," Ilena shook her head. "But Master Zen, we'd like to request a brief vacation for the rest of us this afternoon." Zen raised his eyebrow. "As both an incentive to accomplish the remaining work that needs to be done and to allow for the non-market-going part of the population to understand further that we are done with the time of Chaos, may we hold a race competition this afternoon?"

Zen leaned back and considered that. "Is it safe to allow them access to the horses?"

"I believe so," Ilena said. "I suppose it could also be considered the final test to see if anyone will run from the Changes."

Zen looked at Prota then settled on Zerak'. "Would it be wise to hold such a thing at this time?"

Zerak' considered it, then said, "It would serve the purposes Clan Head Ilena has said. Will rules be set ahead or will all run the race?"

"Rules, of course," Ilena answered immediately. "Kir'nah against Kir'nah only, Manak' against Manak', and Clan Head against Clan Head. Each Clan Head may choose a champion to race in their place if they desire. For the lesser, the races will be run in heats of nine per heat, but two races may be set up for each. The Clan Heads will run once for the prize, but I would like it if they can run more just for the fun of it." She grinned down the table at them. They gave her smug smiles back.

Zerak' looked back at Zen. "Those rules would be acceptable. It would take half a clan's worth of Kir'nah and Manak' the morning to set up the courses. Typically they are set up near the herds so the horses can be called easily. They will be excited to see the preparations as well." He got a bit of a worry frown on his face. "It may help them settle for not understanding why we haven't left yet, or been out to visit them."

Calmly Zen answered, "As long as the clans understand that they aren't to leave the Marluk'nak' of Change yet, including for purposes of earning Kir'nah or Clan Head candidacy, that's fine. I know Obi needs a good run and likely Ilena does as well. They've both been very good." He got smiles from the both of them. "But today's work must be done first before any of you can go play. Obi, you'll meet with me in the war tent so we can decide who will be the new Clan Heads and Seconds. Ilena, you'll take Zerak' and Prota and work out a more proper division of the clans. You can request volunteers, but if they won't, then assign them. I'd like you to find strong clans next fall rather than ones killed off by the frozen winter for being either too large or too small. General, see that the property is also equally divided based on numbers and needs. The clans don't need to try to carry around more than they can reasonably pack and carry on their horses and they don't need to freeze on the ground without proper warmth when we have an entire clan's worth of property that won't be used except to fill my own stores."

Zen paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Actually. Let them know as they pass by in the market that if any have tents that are too old, you'd be willing to trade worn ones for the ones from the Snake Clan. Where we're taking them the old ones are just as good as the newer. Keep the clan head's tent though. That one is mine. You can make the same trades of the other property, particularly the bedding. We don't need anyone freezing for having a threadbare blanket when they could have had a warm one. I don't need the clan head's bed. It can be traded, but one warm blanket would be nice. It will be my trophy, so find the best one you can."

Obi looked up. "Send word to the Saddle Clan I want the same. More blankets is always good for the winter." He shivered. "Having to sleep on the streets in Wilant with only one thin one and the cap you begged the old woman on the street to knit for you in exchange for one of your own meals was more cold than I wish to live with ever again."

"Oh? Is that what it is?" Ilena asked him. "I wondered why you hid from the cold."

Obi nodded fervently. "I love having my own warmer to sleep with now, but five blankets on top wouldn't be too many."

Ilena chuckled and rubbed his head. "Well I'm glad I've got plenty back home, too. A nicely worked Tarc blanket won't be a bad addition, though." She twisted to look at him a little more directly. "You're sure we can't invite Usuri and Reshali in to sleep with us? They'd add warmth."

"No!" was declared by more than Obi's mouth. Ilena slumped and sighed. Petroi and Zerak' laughed quietly at her.

"You're as bad about that as Obi was about sleeping with Zen," Kiki complained at her.

Obi waved a hand. "I was happy on the couch. It's fun to watch his expression, and now that he gives me the occasional head rubs I don't need that either."

Zen paused and frowned. "Don't need which? The couch or the teasing?"

Obi lifted his eyebrow archly. "I wonder?"

Zen put his chin in his hand. "Apparently you still need the teasing."

"No, you do," Kiki calmly corrected him.

Zen glared over at her. She faced him just as archly as Obi. Zen sighed and waved his hand trying to get them back on track. "Ilena?"

"We're removing the Seconds from watching over each clan directly beginning today." She looked around the table at her guards. "You'll go this morning and let them all know the schedule for the day and answer any questions they have and you'll need to check on them periodically to make sure they see you're still aware of them. Have your assigned Children still maintain a presence, but they can go to half rotations and take a half-day vacation themselves. See they don't all take the _same_ half-day. If any of them want to run the race, they can do so as Kir'nah. The rest of you can run at whatever level you're comfortable you can make a good showing in."

Justinian raised his hand and Ilena let him speak. "I'd like to try as a novice. I've watched enough now, I think, but I can't do a competition. Bea's been asking if we can the last several."

Ilena pursed her lips. "She must think you're ready to learn." She looked down the table. "Landras send a sufficient number of men from the Fox Clan to set up the courses and tell them to set up one outside the competition courses for the children. They'll enjoy getting to play with their friends again and have even more fun teaching Justinian how it's done." Zen shifted to sit up a little higher. Ilena looked at him with wide eyes. "You really want the whole of the clans to know just how much of a child you are?"

Zen frowned at her. "Only when it comes to the races. It's not like I had the opportunity to run them before now. I think it would be fun, too." Mitsuhide and Kiki both leaned forward at the same time and challenged Ilena.

"You, too?" she stared at them. Finally she shook her head and sighed. "Justinian, I'll leave them in your care. General, you might want to devise the equivalent challenge from Clarines so that Master Zen can redeem himself."

"I can do that," General Grosweiler said calmly. "My own men could use the diversion. Shall we set it up near the same place or down by our herds?" Shirayuki's guards all sat up and paid attention.

Zen noted that both Prota and Zerak' had also picked up on that challenge. He kept his eyes down and remained externally calm, though, as he considered it. "It's sounding like an all-day proposition now and we haven't time for that. But...it would be interesting to see how the two compare. I suspect they're too different to go against each other directly, but perhaps we could see how well the best Tarc fare on the back of a horse of Clarines." They immediately jumped on the bait, sure in their pride they were the better horsemen, regardless of the horse they rode. They might be. Ilena was excellent with either, but she'd had experience. "Well," Zen mused, "I guess set one up nearby. The Tarc men do love to bet. Maybe we can get them to give us things we can take home to wives that they've never seen before." He smiled at the Tarc pair and they reacted quite well, sitting back and clicking their tongues.

"Our wives will enjoy seeing things we've easily won from the bondsmen of the High Lord," Zerak' said dismissively.

"Obi, plan on running with me," Zen said calmly.

Obi perked up, then slumped. "I don't have Fenrier. He'll be so disappointed. ...You'll have to let me go a little early so I can go pick out a horse from the general herd."

"Work hard," Zen said without looking at him. "Is there anything else, Ilena?" She shook her head. Zen looked at the General. He also shook his head. When Shirayuki and Obi also had nothing to add, he rose to his feet, dismissing the meeting. Other than the one concern that Ilena was needing time to recover, it hadn't looked to him like things were out of place. He hoped that was right. If it was Obi specifically, he was hard to read when he didn't want to be.

"Rio," Shirayuki said as Zen took her hand and everyone moved to leave the tent to do their duty to the clans, "can you come with us now? I'd like to get an early start so we can watch the races this afternoon, too. - Or run in them as the case may be," she smiled at her guards.

Rio received permission from Ilena who was headed back for her own tent with her Tarc Seconds and Leah. Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki were headed for the war tent, but Zen tagged along with Shirayuki, not in a hurry. They had to wait for Obi, Petroi, and Thayne to get back from their requirement to the clans. When they were far enough apart from the other household, Shirayuki looked at Rio. "How were things last night?" she asked.

Rio looked at them, then looked away and sighed. "...None of us think it will be easy, but she was still obedient to him last night. She had one dream that she woke from crying and he comforted her. Perhaps it will be enough, though I think we may have to be out of Tarc for her to heal completely. Too many things here hold it too much in front of her eyes." She looked between Shirayuki and Zen earnestly. "We're all worried and watching over them the best we can, but until enough time passes it's hard to know how much is sufficient. We all wish we could remove the past, in the end," she shrugged.

Shirayuki touched Rio on the arm sympathetically to encourage her. "Thank you for telling us. We'll do what we can to support all of you and them, too."

-o-o-o-

"Master Obi, please let me run the clan head race in your place," Petroi calmly begged as the three men entered the war tent, returning from their morning chore at the clan tents.

"Why?" Obi asked. "I know I'm more Manak' level, but shouldn't I run it?"

Petroi shook his head. "There are other clan heads who may not run, but she gave that opening for you, if you wanted it. Besides...if you're going to run for Master Zen, it might not be wise to have you run the main Tarc race, the same as it wouldn't be wise to let her run the same race he runs in the Clarines races. If you beat Master Zen it won't be as bad as if she beats both of you, and wins the Tarc race."

Zen nodded. "I agree. If she wants to show off on the horses of Clarines, it should be when the Tarc try to do the same. She'll need to show she is the best then, but not in comparison to either of us."

Obi sighed. "Well, a number of the clans already know I'm only a passable Manak' on the horses now, so maybe I'll run one of those just so I can get one race in. When Master Zen, Mister, and Miss Kiki think they've understood the Tarc race, I'll beat them in that one."

"No you won't," Zen said firmly. "We're just learning it, not competing in it."

Obi nodded at Petroi. "You can be my stand in for the clan head race. Do your best."

Petroi bowed. "Always."

"I'll try to give you a run for your money, Master Obi," Thayne consoled him.

"Do your best," Obi said again. Thayne rolled his eyes and groaned.

As he sat at the table in the war tent, Zen looked at Obi. "Are you holding out okay, Obi?"

Obi nodded. "The meetings are long and sometimes I'm falling asleep on my feet, but having to keep track of everyone helps most of the time, particularly when things are lively."

"You mean, you're sleeping unless things are lively," Mitsuhide corrected.

"Only sometimes," Obi defended himself.

"How was Ilena this morning?" Zen asked, interrupting as was normal.

Obi looked at Zen quietly for a moment. "She's recovering."

Zen looked back at him. "You'll let me know if things aren't getting better, please."

"Yes, Master," Obi answered.

Zen stared at him a moment longer, then opened the meeting to pick the clan heads. Leah had given him Ilena's written thoughts and opinions at breakfast. A quick quiet question to her had only garnered a shake of the head, but then, any real answer would have been heard by everyone. If there was more, at least she knew to come to him later, now that he'd asked. It had helped to hear Rio's thoughts as well. Zen was relieved that this time they had Obi present to at least anchor Ilena instead of trying to do it long distance.

-o-o-o-

Ilena raised her head, coming up for air. At last, the clans looked like they were going to be able to survive, if Prota and Zerak' could talk the bondsmen into moving, that is. It was a near impossible task, but as long as they could be convinced they were still one large clan under the High Lord, they might be willing to be obedient. "Please, do your best," she said looking between the two. She'd already explained they didn't want to create angry clansmen, so to ask and cajole for the sake of all the clans of Tarc, but they all knew they'd have to be firm and order it in the end for many of the cases.

There was one more lesson that needed to be taught to the heirs of Tarc. "Even though all of the clans are now one clan under Master Zen, we have no desire to see all of them become servants and slaves, dependent on him or on us for their survival. We each have other duties to see to that are even larger than the whole of Tarc, though we will watch over the clans and see they survive. Tarc is full of strong men and women who already know for themselves how to live on the plain. To enslave them all is a sad waste. To help them rebuild their strength is preferable. To enable them to lead themselves more wisely is wisdom as well."

She looked at them hard, "I am also not willing to let them say, 'then let us serve the Fox and Storm Clans'. What need have the two of you to become as burdened as your father was? Even you would have to divide them again and set leaders over them. Some of the new clan heads will have only served, but even clan head and council are service. Help them understand this and that their strength is needed. It is possible to use what understanding and wisdom they already have to learn to serve in a new way. Perhaps even they will bring new breath and life into the new position."

"They don't have to walk in confusion and darkness while they're trying to learn their new service. For the next year, and perhaps longer if needed, we will set the peace of the Marluk'nak' upon all the face of the land, until the clans have returned to strength. During this time, let those who will be new and children in their places come to the other clans and be taught, or let wise advisors from the clans who are still whole be sent to them to teach them. We will keep all the clans here an extra day or two so that there can be a time of training just for the clan heads, their wives, and those who teach the clans. During that time, those who are newly come to the sword and willing, but unsure, can be trained by those who have experience and are careful in their right thinking, who understand that though they may be training future enemies, they are also increasing the strength of Tarc as a whole from the wounds it has sustained during the time of darkness and Chaos." She glanced at Zerak' again as she said this last part, because he was the sword of the two brothers. He frowned at her and she paused.

"If we become strong again in that way, won't you be afraid that we'll come against you and Wilant again?" Zerak' asked.

Ilena looked at him soberly. "It is a possibility, of course. We would bring many changes over the years. Trade of items you have never seen in this place, including items of wood and cloth you do not know...even timber itself if your people wanted to purchase it. Our merchants would buy from your craftspeople items to take and sell in other lands, for they would be exotic and beautiful in the eyes of other nations. This would increase the wealth of the people, which would make them happy until it made them proud again. But this is if there is peace. When there is war, there are no merchants. The wars from before have made the other nations afraid of Tarc so the merchants will not enter. Also, when they have tried they have been turned away. You will explain why another time."

"We would rather the people be able to lead themselves and be protected by themselves. It is wisdom. If the Tarc people, once they are strong again also become lost in the paths of darkness again, then we will see then if the people of Wilant and Clarines have also lost their way. That is the way of nations. Those who can hold up leaders of wisdom, and be filled with wise advisors and people, will be rich with peace and plenty. Those who allow leaders of pride, greed, and darkness to rule, whispered to by advisors of darkness, and become filled then with people who lack wisdom are ripe for the Chaos that comes to them. It is the cycle of nations. But one nation should not be enslaved by another. In this case, we are set over you because you have lost leaders of wisdom. Obi and I will leave the two of you here to be the leaders the other Clan Heads turn to, but because of the punishment, you will answer to us and we will answer to High Lord Zen, as he answers to King Izana. In this way we are strengthened and helped to remain wise for there is one to remind us of our duty."

"High Lord Zen in turn supports King Izana, helping him to remember wisdom and caution in his thinking. Obi and I do the same for High Lord Zen - supporting him and giving him words of wisdom and warning. Thus we have asked for you to also do the same for us today. We will listen to your words, but you will obey, the same as it is for us. If the people of Tarc come against us, we will punish you first so that we do not have to be punished. If the High Lord must step in and add his punishment, we will be punished and removed and you will have harsher people over you who do not understand Tarc and will turn it into another Wilant or Clarines. If the King must step in and punish you, you will as a nation perish and likely Obi and I will as well and Master Zen will receive a great punishment. This is also part of nations. Please understand it. It is not a threat. This is why the first punishment of your many-great-grandfathers' clan was given by the council of clans. They understood it, that if they didn't correct the error the other nations would. Why the understanding of being a nation among nations has been lost, I don't know."

Ilena paused as she considered what other things she should teach these two. "There are many things you already understand about leadership, being Clan Heads of high standing yourselves, but the things of nations, I will continue to teach you. Obi is also still learning it, but there are things perhaps he has seen from where you are now that he can advise you on. It is wisdom for the understanding of nations to return to the people of Tarc, even if at first only to a few. Your father made many mistakes for not understanding." Ilena sighed. "I would not have you make the mistakes of the past when you are ready for the blessings now. If you can understand it, the things your fathers wanted will come to you without bloodshed and loss of strength to the clans. ...I would much rather see the eyes of the children bright with laughter, the smiles upon the faces of the women, and hear the laughter of the men in the council tent as they sit content upon the grasses of the plains and their horses become fat upon the land." She turned to the brothers, her eyes bright. "Can you understand this?"

"You will teach us how to deal with nations?" Prota asked once they'd had time to recover from her emotional appeal.

"Yes. All the other nations now have eyes on you because your father interfered with them and we have had to interfere with you. There is one other country that will not only come to see what we have done here but to act to see what they can do to confuse the clans. That is the one to the east: Brulak. We have a peace with them now, but to add another country of strong people who have stayed out of the international playing field until now will draw their interest and they will try to see if they can sway you to answering to them, knowing you are still children of little understanding. They do not understand the Laws and Traditions of Tarc and will lie, like your father did to the clans, to get even one or two men to do their works to enslave the clans and perhaps even to make them come to war with us. If they can weaken us using your strength more than their own so their people don't pay the price, then they will enslave both Tarc and Clarines. Can you understand this and see it with clear eyes? This is how nations consider and test the strength of their neighbors." Zerak' and Prota looked at each other, then nodded. They had the example of their father both in Selicia and in Wilant.

"Selicia will also likely send envoys. We have had an alliance with them to remove the influence of your father on them and on us, with that common bond. They have removed all of the Tarc bondsmen - likely including your brother, I'm afraid - from within their borders. After this the relationship of Clarines and Selicia is new and the alliance is dissolved. We still share that as a common connection, but the rulers of Selicia were the ones who killed my family there. That destroyed the peace and trust between the two nations and it is slowly being rebuilt. They are as angry with your father as Clarines is for saying he would help them and leave, and then staying to claim them as slaves, so they also do not have peace with Tarc yet. They find the current punishment acceptable because they know we will ensure that you can't enter Selicia again for this time. They will want to know that you will stay on your side of the mountain for now, until you have been taught by Clarines how to be an adult nation among nations. In this we are protecting Tarc from Selicia by being the High Lord and Head Clan Head. We will do our part to see that they don't send in large numbers of bondsmen to get revenge, but you should replenish the watch-station at the pass to bring guests in peaceably and protect yourselves from angry people who perhaps are acting without proper authority. Take a sufficient number of those to a tent of seclusion so that we can learn who sent them and why, but don't show them weakness."

"Watch that for the next few years as you are learning that you don't allow darkness to creep in again from other nations. If you will be obedient to us, we will teach you to stand as an adult nation among nations. If you show you will not, then it is our responsibility as your Clan Head in the Clans of Nations to see you are properly punished with the final punishment. All of your bondsmen will die and all of your noncombatants will become slaves, and your property our property. If we do not give the punishment, we will be punished by the other Clans of Nations and both Clarines and Tarc will fall. As it is in the clans, so is it among nations."

Zerak' folded his arms. "And if you or your children or your children's children choose to keep us enslaved as children or Kir'nah and refuse to allow us to be come full Manak' and a nation clan again in our own right?"

"It is the right of the Manak' who feels ready to begin his own clan to walk the clans and prove he has the ability to stand as a Clan Head among Clan Heads. If the other Clans are in agreement, even the voice of one against it is not enough to prevent it. It's preferable to not have to use the sword to stand, but sometimes it's necessary - just enough to say that the Manak' is really strong enough to be it's own clan. It wouldn't be wisdom for Tarc to try to take all of Clarines, but a sufficient wounding to prove the strength of Tarc and the decay and lack of wisdom entering Clarines would make them have to allow Tarc to stand on its own again. If the darkness of Clarines has become too deep by then, the other clans of nations will see it and those large enough to subdue it and claim it will come and do it for you. Make sure you are ready to be at peace with that nation but stand firm against them coming to subdue you also. You are too small to take Clarines, but one that is large enough to is also large enough to take you without much thought."

Ilena gave an ironic grin. "Given that, please don't do it when Brulak approaches you in this next year. They will come with that arrangement: 'Fight with us against Clarines and we will take Clarines and give you Wilant.' What would be your considerations of wisdom for that in this year or even for the next several?"

The brothers considered it. Zerak' finally shook his head and Prota nodded. Prota spoke for them, though. "We are weak enough that they will enslave us at the same time, knowing we are even too weak to hold Tarc. To think we could subdue Wilant under us at this time is complete folly."

"Why do you say you are too weak to hold Tarc?" she asked them.

"Because if they can say they will go against all of Clarines now with only the weakness of Tarc, then they could overtake all of Tarc without going against Clarines at all."

"Indeed," Ilena nodded soberly.

"But, what's to prevent them from coming and taking Tarc from Clarines while you aren't here for the next year?" Zerak' asked.

"Good question. It's actually one of the reasons we aren't going to be here. The tall cliffs to the east prevent them from climbing to send bondsmen into Tarc sufficient to overtake it. Only if they thought it a necessary thing to own Tarc would they come that way. It would be good to be watchful on that border for the next three to five years just to make sure, though, particularly for the spies who will come. The only way they have to send many bondsmen into Tarc is from the southeast border where Tarc and Wilant and Brulak meet. We will guard that position with our strength to see that your weakness has time to turn into strength. King Izana's responsibility to the protection of both Clarines and Tarc is to see that the King of Brulak understands that his known actions to move against either will be met with firm strength to resist him. High Lord Zen's responsibility is to prevent what hidden movements may cross through Wilant into Tarc. It's our responsibility and thus yours to see that the spies do not spread darkness over the clans again to corrupt them to the wisdom we are trying to bring to them. We can do that easiest from within Wilant, though if you call for us to strengthen you here, we will." Ilena smiled. "That is one of this year's lesson of becoming a nation among nations. You will begin to learn to protect yourself from other nations. The other lesson is, of course, obedience. You must learn to obey the Law of Nations. To be accepted as a nation among nations you must learn how to live peaceably inside yourself and with your neighbors and lead your own people in wisdom as well as interact with the other nations with wisdom. Thus, all of Tarc must show it can live peaceably with Wilant and Clarines for generations to even try to walk the nations to request to be allowed to become a nation again."

"...Generations?" Zerak' asked.

"Yes. Nations move slowly and watch carefully. Just because you say you will be obedient to us this year, doesn't mean in your heart isn't a lie somewhere that in five you will fight against us again because you are strong but still a child among nations. In three generations you may begin to test if you are ready to become a nation in your own right again. We will do our best to teach you the lessons in the first generation and even the second. If by the third generation you can pass the test, that would be good. Even in three generations a nation can become corrupt by darkness, and that's plenty long for Clarines to watch over you, though if your children's children's children still need learning they will have to wait until the next generation perhaps. And then you will have to live as proper Manak' and Clan Heads in wisdom on your own and teach their children and so on, faithfully. Some generation will come that will bring corruption again and the path will have been walked full circle again. It is the cycle of nations, as I said at the beginning."

"But surely Prota and I could learn it in but a few short years if you were here to teach it to us daily," Zerak' protested and Prota nodded agreement.

"True, but are you a nation?" They looked at each other. "I could then take you to Wilant and say, 'Here is a Tarc that is not a child,' but you would not be believed that Tarc as a whole was not still a child and you would only be even then a Kir'nah. How long have we given the clans to test the Changed Law to see if they will consider them Wisdom? One whole year and that is asking them to move very quickly. How long before the Clan Heads will all believe it and have learned to properly teach them to the clan? Three years? How long before the Seconds, usuri, usirah, and clan council all have let go of the old Traditions that are still against the Laws of Nations? Some never will in their lifetimes, but they are the ones who will teach the children of the clans. That generation will therefore hold to some of those things that will be seen as corruption and darkness, but if they are determined to stand as a nation among nations, the third generation - having seen the blessing of being a peaceful and wise nation that understands the Laws of Nations - may have the strength of the man ready to stand and say they will be their own clan, their own nation again. Or perhaps their children will. By then, the clans of Tarc will be strong enough to say to Clarines, Brulak, and Selicia that they will protect themselves and be believed. The lack of wisdom that caused the first punishment to come was so great as to cause the strength to take seven generations to return. If I have said only three or four generations this time, then at what point in the cycle of Wisdom and darkness of nations was that generation?"

Prota shook his head and sighed. "Even a greater darkness than this one, though not sufficient for a full cleansing."

"Correct. And likely there was no love for Tarc from outside the nation either. This time you are fortunate in a way most nations are not. We have offered first to be your Clan Head and usuri and usirah. Rejecting that mercy is what will bring the full cleansing, because the clans will show that there are none among the clans that have the right thinking to choose to follow the Laws of Nations - those of peace and wisdom. You two have given us hope that perhaps it is not all for naught that we have tried the path of mercy first. Please consider my words with great thought and wisdom. On you two will hang the life or death of Tarc. Tarc is no longer it's own clan - no longer alone. If you will fight us we will kill you to finish out the proper punishment. If we don't, Selicia will do it for us, or Brulak will enslave you. You are already in our eyes and even the eyes of other nations we know and you have not heard of yet, and cannot leave them. While the rabbit is injured the fox, hawk, and snake all are approaching with hunger in their bellies to test and see just how injured it is and if it can flee." Ilena stood. "Go and be obedient to your tasks, then consider your lesson." She looked at them fondly as they stood, preparing to go. "Be obedient and live. Teach Tarc to be obedient, and be free."

Ilena motioned with her hand. "Henry and Marcus, see them back to the tents of the clans." She looked at her Tarc Seconds. "I will hope the work goes quickly so you can join in the races. We'll wait to hold the clan head race until you can participate regardless. I want to see your faces when I win while you're still on the first half."

They laughed at her. "And I'll see you as I pass you the second time," Prota boasted.

She waved them out of her tent, then turned to Leah. "Take a break for now. Lunch is soon, I hope?"

"I'll bring you a snack," Leah said dryly. "You've done more in less time as usual."

Ilena smiled. "Very well."

"It isn't that bad," said a new voice, "we had time to visit the whole market, visit, and be done."

"Are you back, then, Rio?" Ilena turned to look at her maid and friend. "That's good. I'd like to stand out in the grass a bit. Will you come with me so Leah can rest?"

"Certainly, Mistress Ilena." Rio bowed slightly and waited to follow after Ilena.

-o-o-o-

"She really hasn't changed much has she?" Zerak' asked Prota as they entered the clan tents and her Seconds were gone back. "Still as sure of her words and how we will receive them."

"...Actually, she was surprised any of us followed her words from before," Prota said a little more cautiously. "More particularly us, I think, knowing whose sons we were. She does still teach the same, though, yes." Prota sighed. "Which makes it hard for me. I've studied all her other words so diligently, I want to just accept these already as truth."

"What?" Zerak' said, "You will just accept them and live? Is it you time has changed? You aren't going to sit up all night looking at the stars overhead as your mind savors every word and fits it into the wisdom and truth already in you just so you can be filled even further? I should be glad to be able to sleep tonight then, instead of have my ear talked off."

Prota shoved Zerak'. "Then you would walk in muddled darkness, not knowing what path to take and stepping wrongly until we were dead for your childishness."

Zerak' thumped him on the head. "You know I also think hard about things. I don't want death for the clans."

Prota rubbed his head. "No. You don't." He looked off into the distance for a moment then asked, "Should we invite our wives this time?"

Zerak' looked away. "I might be more interested in her than the discussion and be distracted."

"How about after that?"

"You will really make me go without sleep at all tonight? How will I be able to face the breakfast meeting, or even show up?" Prota frowned and Zerak' sighed. "Let us say only for a few hours, please. I really won't be able to stand up on my feet properly otherwise. When the wives are overwhelmed it is time to stop."

Prota nodded. "That is acceptable."

"And it _will_ be _after_ , Prota." Zerak' warned him dryly.

Prota laughed. "Fine. I can be content with having my own wife with me as well until you arrive."

-o-o-o-

"How was the market?" They walked out of the tent, Rio talking lightly about the stalls and the interesting things she'd seen. Ilena led the way far enough into the grass to feel the wind and have the sounds of the two encampments be dimmer and a little more balanced. Here the sounds still drifted a long way, but Rio's commentary was sufficient to drown it out enough. It sounded like the visit with Amber had been sufficient for both of the young women as well. Ilena chuckled at Amber's reaction to the relaxed but very intense Lady Seraphina, who had apparently given her a thorough inspection first thing to determine if she felt the newest aide in the Lower office was appropriately dressed for her claimed station. Apparently Rio's reassurances had helped Lady Seraphina calm enough to be willing to pass along the shawls to her - after making her take three dresses in addition. The market information exchange had soothed Lady Seraphina enough that she'd even been pleased enough with the visit to promise she'd start on something new. Ilena groaned at that and Rio laughed at her.

The wind swirled and a new scent was brought to her nose just as Rio quietly stepped back from her close company. Ilena turned towards Zen's tents and smiled at her husband. He was coming alone and Thayne and Petroi were headed for their tent. She held out her hand for him and he took her fingertip with his, then leaned in for a hello kiss that she returned. "Are you done, then, also?" she asked him.

"Yes. We've come to change clothes for the race, but I saw you and thought I'd come and visit - and make sure you weren't trying to fly away again," his smile was his signature teasing grin, but his eyes were soft and searching hers to see if it was true.

"No, Obi, just needing a little bit more peace and airing out. We had a rather focused session. Leah complained I worked them too hard again," she gave her own encouraging smile.

Obi glanced at Rio, pinning her in place, and led Ilena further into the plain, his hand holding hers warmly at their sides as they walked. "Our work went similarly," he said. "I think Master is as motivated as I was to be able to compete and to play this afternoon."

Ilena nodded. "I think our competition in the Tarc race is planning on working very hard at earning boasting rights in the clan tents."

They shared a smile, then Obi kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm looking forward to watching you win that bet...Petroi has begged to take my place in the clan head race and I've allowed it. You'll have a harder time beating him then those two, I would think. He was almost more motivated than I was at the meeting and he only stood and watched over us."

Ilena chuckled. "Yes, that will be hard. Perhaps I should practice in secret a bit first."

Obi looked at her with a smile. "You would draw all the attention and no one would watch the races." Ilena shook her head, smiling back. Obi hesitated, then asked, "How are you doing now that we have passed through last night?"

Ilena held his hand more tightly, then stepped into him to put her forehead on his chest. Her free hand came up to rest over his heart. He put his free hand lightly on the back of her head. She took a deeper breath, then said quietly. "Just keep holding me, Obi. Each night that you tell me I am yours and no one else's helps me. He will be dead soon enough inside as well." She took another deep breath with a bit of a shudder. He slid his hand around to lift her face with his thumb and gave her a kiss, chasing even that thought away with the reminder he was present with her. When their lips parted, her eyes lifted to his. "Obi, I need to lay my burdens down for a few minutes. Will you hold me while I become the Chaos that is woman for just a little bit?"

As Obi held her, Ilena let go of the restraint she held the most tightly around herself. The restaint of being a Princess. For a brief moment in time, she acknowledged the most dangerous and deadly of all of her emotions - hatred. Being a princess, and now having the power of one, meant that if she were to ever act on her hatred entire nations would lie in ruin. It was a thing she couldn't ever allow, but because of the Lord of Tarc and having to face Tarc and all of her past again within only these last three and four months, it was threatening to overwhelm her and couldn't be denied any longer.

Ilena hated men. Even more, she hated men who were kings and princes and nobles and lords. From the time she could understand in the courts of Selicia that she was wiser and more intelligent than the nobles and lords she distained them. From the time she understood that princesses were only pawns to be used at the whims of kings, she despised them. From the time she understood that only if there were no princes would a princess be allowed to rule, and then she might not even be allowed that if the court picked for her a husband to rule over her and she was only the stepping stone for him to reach that place, she had wished to remove them all from the face of the land so that only she remained standing to rule and lead.

Only her father had understood when she was very young what her strength and mind had meant and had encouraged both restraint and increasing that strength of intelligence and wisdom. The others nobles of the Selician court had only looked at her with eyes that saw a future bride for their sons. Izana had caved in the face of his father and not stood to support her wisdom, when her uncle had refused to listen to her and acknowledge that she had already wisely tested and judged Imori. The nobles and even her grandfather, King of Selicia, had refused to hear her warning voice and they had died for not listening to her. The Lord of Tarc taught her not to just despise and hate men who couldn't see wisdom, but also to have the drive to have in her hand the blade at all times to remove them from the face of the land for their evil thoughts and dark ways. Zen was not wrong to require of her the restraint of a single blow. The whole field would have been dead before she was aware again - even him, who had shown her so clearly along with all her other cousins that a prince would be chosen to lead long before a princess was even listened to. From the time the old men with wagging gums at the university couldn't see wisdom and intelligence, she had ignored the voices and opinions of supposedly learned men. She was willing to let Marcovik live because she used him to gain strength and he never once refused her the learning of it. She had chosen Obi because he chose her first with ears that heard the wisdom and eyes that saw the strength, not the girl and the woman for what he could gain from owning her. Zerak' desired her for her strength but she despised that he still doesn't understand all that she was and would only see her as a trophy of conquest. Prota was the same, but for wisdom, and she almost pitied him for it.

She hated Izana for passing by her when he selected his bride. He knew where she was and that she was the most highly qualified for the role of queen of Clarines. He had passed her by for a weak woman who had no idea what to do but float through life and whom he'd ignored because of his own fears. She had almost let him fall from the throne for that one. Only having Obi in her life by then had made her decide to let him stand, though if he hadn't obeyed her warning, she would be pushing him to fall. She was already preparing to take his place. Ilena would have obeyed Izana as well as she did Obi by the time he could have saved her from her wreched life to make her queen. He'd also grown up and learned the strength he didn't have in the face of his father because he'd had to take the place of king so early. All she could understand was that he'd not had enough strength. He'd been too afraid to have her intelligence and wisdom stand next to him, believing it would have been turned against him. If he took her for that position now, it would. He would die because he hadn't had the strength to take her when he should have. She also hated him because she knew what he didn't want her to ever know. That he'd been the one, through his agents in Tarc, to let the uncle who'd nearly killed her know when and where she would be so that Shirayuki would take her in. He was the one who had forced her to become the princess kept tamed under Zen's hand. She hated that he'd decided she would not only not be queen but would be set over a country with no need for her skills as a princess as a restraint along with Obi to prevent her from ever becoming queen - even by assassination. She knew as well as he did that such an act from her would completely and utterly destroy Clarines as a nation, but still...he'd made her his enemy as soon as he'd passed her by because of weakness and fear.

She hated that, too, that she couldn't freely love her cousins and brothers. They were all royalty and royalty was never free to really relax and be casual with other royalty. The nobles might watch them, but they watched each other with even more harsh requirements and tests. They could care about each other in the hidden recesses of their hearts, but they could never trust each other. They were tools on each other's boards, servants of the people of the land. If there was weakness in one, the others were duty bound to reprove, correct, or remove coldly and without mercy so the nation stayed strong. She hated that she was a princess.

At that, she finally broke down in sobs, her hand on Obi's chest clutching his jacket tightly. He held her firmly as she shivered with the desire to flee and run to a place that didn't know what she was, though it wasn't possible. Izana would send out his spies through all the nations until his eyes were on her again, even if it was just to make sure she never came back. Never was there a moment that the eyes of others weren't on royalty, even the lowly princess that was only a pawn in the hands of a king. The world did not relent for royalty. As her sobs worsened, Obi brushed his hand down her head and back. "Shh, shh, Ilena. I'm here," he soothed her, "I'm here with you." They were words she needed to hear, but for a brief moment, she hated him, that he was her chain to chain her to Zen and to Izana and to Tarc and she flared. His arms tightened around her to hold her down and he kissed her cheek near her ear. Her body responded to him and submitted and she was relieved. If she killed Obi, she removed the only man that could stand between her and the international Chaos her hatred would bring.

When all of her tears, anger, and hatred were spent, she rested limply in his arms, finding rest in his strength. His firm chest muscles supported her head and his breathing was regular and steady, like his heartbeat. His strong arms held her upright, then he was bending and scooping her up to carry her. His lips lightly brushed her forehead as her eyes closed, not wanting to see where they were going. She paid attention to the comforting rocking of his stride, as if she were once again six and being carried by her father to her bedroom. "Why, Obi? Why is the world unfair?" she allowed the traitorous words to escape her lips for his ears to hear. She wished there was an answer for that question, but had never found one. It just was.

"If the world were fair, I would never have had the blessing of having you as my wife." His quiet words made her first think that he was too simplistic. He was thinking about when he'd run and left her behind. Even having done that, he hadn't had a choice but to be tied to her. There were so many things behind how it had come to be that he didn't know or understand. Neither of them had any choice in the matter from long before. But as it sank in, she realized that perhaps it was true for her also. Of all the many men she could have been tied to, she had been blessed to be tied to the only one who loved her for everything she was.

As he set her down on their bed, she reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him to kiss his lips long and soft. "I love you, Obi," she said simply, trying to shoo away all the Princess-y thoughts and trust issues and just really feel the emotions that went with the words. At this moment, she was the closest she could come to really feeling and believing them.

He settled down next to her, his closeness comforting. "I know," he said softly, resting his forehead on hers. "Thank you." He kissed her again. "I love you, too, Ilena." He stayed with her while she took a brief nap to recover.

-o-o-o-

Rio heard Master Obi call for Justinian on the wind and rose to her feet. She'd been sitting with Henry and Marcus while waiting for their next orders. She never minded when Henry was close. She felt safe with him and Marcus was friendly, too. Justinian was like a young child and therefore easy to work with. The others she had to constantly remind herself were her guardians and not to be feared.

"We need to dress for the races so we're ready." Master Obi said when she and Justinian arrived in the master's room of the tent.

They bowed and headed for their respective bags of clothing for their charges. As she went through the clothes, she finally reached the bottom and smiled. There was the outfit Mistress Ilena would want to wear. The first one she'd worn into the market to meet Master Obi the first time. The one that make her look like the young lad she would have been. That one reminded her of the happy times she'd had in Tarc, and had been one she'd worn at another happy time - when she'd been able to be with Master Obi again after a month of waiting. Maybe it would help them both. It was really the only one suited to it anyway, except the blacks and the other guards had changed out of those just before. She lifted those clothes out and carried them over to the bed.

Justinian looked over at the clothing and paused, then reverently reached out to touch the shoulder of the shirt. "I met the Naluk' for the first time in this," he said. "He was very nice but she was desperate. It was hard to hold her until she could fly for Master Obi to catch." He continued on to set Master Obi's racing clothing next to him, but continued talking. "She'll fly a lot today - on the horse, to the horse, away from the horse, away from all of us since she finally can, to her friends...but if you watch for it, she'll fly to Master Obi, too, lots. He won't have to catch her. He only has to call for her."

Master Obi chuckled. "You think she'll fly that much, really, Justinian?" Mistress Ilena's was smiling as well as Rio began to unfasten her morning clothes.

"Of course, Master Obi," Justinian said, beginning to unfasten his master's jacket. They listened as Justinian talked and Master Obi bantered back. Rio was relieved when Mistress Ilena relaxed enough to join in, though it was - not surprisingly - when she was half dressed in the new clothing. What she was wearing always helped her Mistress' mood change to fit the activity.

When they were both clothed, they turned and faced each other, then sat. Justinian and Rio were both too short to reach their heads while standing. Rio had been working hard and finally knew the braids properly, though Justinian would come help on the last few if she was slow. They'd only put in one braid for that morning, but now they brushed (and brushed and brushed in Rio's case) and braided the rest in. Rio knew the Kir'nah and Manak' braids would be the most important for Mistress Ilena's mood and paused when she reached the level of Clan Head. "Must you have the reminders of the burden today?" she asked.

Ilena sighed and nodded. "I want to race in the clan head race. I think they might complain."

Obi shook his head. "None of them are clan heads yet and none bear the braid except us."

Ilena paused in surprise, then considered it, then nodded. "Put it in, but unmarked, like we've done the Second's for Zerak' and Prota. We shouldn't leave it out, but leaving out the marker will let them know we're being more casual - perhaps?" she looked at Obi for his opinion.

"If you won't claim your clans, should the other Seconds do the same?" Justinian paused in his braiding and asked. "Should they leave the markers out and just braid them?"

Obi considered it, then nodded. "I think that would work. Putting everyone at almost the same level, but just enough of a statement to be a reminder. Then everyone can work hard to win and not be offended if they don't. They won't understand the rankings of the soldiers anyway."

Ilena got her evil plan look on her face. "Then we can add in some play for the Children, right?"

Obi groaned. "There isn't much they can do on the plain. No trees, no walls or roofs. Hide and seek in the grass would be about it - or who can lift the most off the sheep, but they'd die for that one."

Ilena tipped her head. "I'll think about it. Maybe the Lieutenants would have some suggestions, too."

Obi sighed, then nodded. "Get Master's approval first, though. He wants some watching to see that no Tarc try to flee into the plain."

"Okay. ...But we can also banish them. No one will let them back into the clans. If it's announced, they won't - or they will and take the punishment."

"You are so cold sometimes," Rio complained at Ilena.

Ilena reached up and pat her head. "Sorry. It's both habit and necessary."

Rio skipped over braiding the spouse's braid. Obi had required them to not do it for them. They always did it for each other. Like she'd done that first day, Rio took the rest of the very long hair with a complicated set of twists, wrapped up all the hair below the braids and in the back and pinned it up so it looked like it was shorter than it was. As Rio struggled to put the last pin in. Justinian's finger interposed to hold the curl just right so the pin would go in. "Thanks," she said and stepped back.

"I wondered how you'd done that. It even held when we wrestled. Will you teach me sometime?"

"On the way home," she promised him. "It's the hardest one to do." She surveyed the overall effect critically, then nodded in satisfaction. The two servants stepped back side by side and bowed.

Master Obi rose and braided the spouses braid in Ilena's hair, then helped her stand and she braided in the wife's braid in his hair, followed by their usual kiss. They were interrupted by the wall cloth being lifted by Thayne. "Lunch is called," Thayne informed them, then stepped back enough to let their Lord and Lady through. Justinian and Rio fell in behind the senior knights. As they passed through the main section of the back, where the men slept, Leah and Liam turned in front to lead them all. Henry and Marcus fell in on either side of Rio and Justinian. Henry put his hand on top of Rio's head, and gave her a look to ask if she was feeling okay. She smiled at him. As Henry put his hand down and looked over to scold Marcus from teasing Justinian, Rio sighed. She was glad there were enough watching over Mistress Ilena and Master Obi now to be supportive of each other. Even if there were a lot of them, it was wisdom so they could all continue to walk forward.


	29. Horse and Foot Games (Updated)

**CHAPTER 29 Horse and Foot Games**

The excitement and noise in the air when they arrived at the place the races had been set up was a nice contrast to the general quiet that had prevailed over the city of tents for the last few days. Everyone who had been shut up in the tents and the Marluk'nak' needed the release. Men of Tarc of all ages were already swaggering and boasting. Men of Clarines weren't as open about it, but the competitive spirit was in their faces and eyes and their walk held their pride. Landras and Barakka appeared in front of Obi and Ilena and bowed with a slight flourish. Landras pointed to a part of the field that had things set up in it, but most notably a high-sided wagon. "The soldiers put up a jumping course for the horses. We asked if we could add the wagon and use it for the nightwalkers as well."

"Excellent!" Ilena said. "I want to watch Obi on that course."

"You won't run it?" Obi asked her in surprise.

"Maybe I might," she smiled at him, "but I want to watch you do it." She turned to her Lieutenants again. "Have you set footraces? It would be funny to see if the soldiers could keep up, but we probably shouldn't provoke them purposely. If you made at least one open to all-comers they and the Tarc could participate in that as well." They agreed to it readily enough. Ilena called for Zerak', Prota, and General Grosweiler to meet with them and they had a brief meeting as to what was planned and how to run the events. Event criers were assigned from the Children who could speak Tarcian to announce each event. They stayed by their assigned head of each division and helped to coordinate the events using the Family code.

The Tarc were allowed to go and call for their horses for the races. The horses came excited to see their human friends and even more excited when they saw it would be to race. The Tarc had to ride them down a bit before they could compete, so Ilena took that early opportunity to teach Justinian, Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki how to ride the pack horses of Obi's group through the paces of the race. By the time they understood it well enough to practice it on their own, the younger children had arrived on their horses. Ilena asked them to take care of her students and moved on to watch the beginnings of the Clarines horse activities. Her eyes and ears scanned the crowd and found Obi. She rode up and smiled up at him. "I see you found a horse."

Obi looked down from his higher height and smiled. "Yes. He's a lot like Fenrier, actually. His usual rider said it would be okay for me to borrow him and we've been getting to know one another." He patted the shoulder of his mount, who turned his head to look at him.

Ilena laughed. "He's more high spirited than Fenrier, I think," she said, looking the horse in the eye. She tossed her head at it and it pulled up just a little and stared back at her. She turned her head away and it paused, then gingerly put out it's nose to smell her. Reshali shook and Obi's horse pulled back a bit. Reshali lifted her head and lifted her upper lip to expose teeth and Obi's horse took one step away from her. Ilena chuckled and looked back at the horse and held out her hand. Reshali held still this time and Obi's horse looked away. Ilena moved Reshali just a little closer, still staring at Obi's horse. When it shifted away again, Obi clucked his tongue at him and pulled his head back. Ilena caught the bridle and pulled the head of the horse closer to her, but spoke in calm, soothing words until the horse finally lowered its head in obedience. Then she rubbed its nose with her free hand and praised him.

"They speak to all horses, then," Prota said from behind Ilena, "but these say things differently."

Obi and Ilena looked over at him and Zerak'. "Yes," Ilena agreed, "but it isn't that different, really." She released the bridle and the horse shook his head and neck out. "He'll run well for you, I think," she said to Obi. "Particularly when he understands that you love what he loves. Are you going to go practice next?"

"Yes. How are Master, Mister, and Miss Kiki doing?" Obi asked.

Ilena turned back to look at the youth race line. "Well enough. I think the children have stopped laughing by now," she blinked, "and it looks like they've been adopted well enough by proper competitors for their levels." She turned back. "It's as serious for the children as for the adults, after all."

"We've come to ask if we can add another challenge," Zerak' said. They looked at him. "We'd like to add wrestling." He tipped his head at the Lieutenants that were standing behind the brother's horses. "I'd like to challenge these your Seconds. It's been some time since I've been able to wrestle."

Ilena's eyes lit up. "I would like to see that. Will you wrestle both of them?"

Zerak' laughed at her. "One at a time, yes."

She looked at the Lieutenants. "Are you willing?" she asked. They both nodded with smiles for the challenge. "You can add it as a joint event, then. I think there are several children who would enjoy wrestling with the Tarc." She looked at Obi. "We could...add in hand-to-hand as well? The Tarc won't be able to join in on that one, but we could have Mistress Shirayuki's join in against the nightwalkers? And it would be another new thing for the Tarc to watch."

Obi's eyes lit up and he looked around the field. _Petroi, would you like to go up against me in an exhibition match, hand-to-hand?_

Petroi's head whipped around and he stared at Obi. Then another voice chimed in. _I've been wondering how I would match up against you, if you're willing._ They turned to look and saw Liam striding towards them.

Obi grinned. _That would be an intriguing match. I'll accept it._

Ilena clapped her hands and laughed. "Obi versus Liam. That should be deliciously entertaining!"

 _Doubles, then?_ Petroi asked.

 _In what way?_ Liam wanted to know.

 _Master Obi and I against Liam and Barakka._

Eyes went to Barakka and his chest rose proudly. Ilena grinned at him. "It's a good match-up, if you think you can do that and a wrestling match with Zerak' in the same day." Barakka blew it off with a click of his tongue. "Very well, but be reasonable and set them far enough apart for you to recover properly. Zerak' isn't kind when he bends people into knots." She considered it, then said, "Let's get the races out of the way first. Then we can send the horses back and those who don't want to watch can put away the things pulled out for the races. Obi needs time to get his horse trained...let's get the low level Tarc races underway first. By then the obstacle races should be done for the Clarines horses and we can do the speed race for them. I think you'll be the most tired, Obi, actually," she grinned at him. "You'll be going from activity to activity quickly."

Obi shrugged. "I've got a lot of sitting quietly to get out of my system and then more to be ready to take after this. Having the hand-to-hand after the wrestling might be best, but whenever it fits is fine." He let Petroi know that match would be acceptable and informed Shirayuki's guards that hand-to-hand had been added as an event. Half were already competing in the current Clarines horse event, but they acknowledged it happily.

-o-o-o-

The clan heads were watching the Clarines horse competition as the Tarc racing lines were being used by the low and intermediate level riders to warm up on. They were interested in knowing how the different style worked and how the Clarines horses spoke to their riders. By the third race they were betting small bets on the outcomes of the races. Most of the time they were correct, but occasionally they would be surprised. Ilena smiled as she passed them on the back of Reshali headed for the open plain to practice her own run. Zen had won his heat nicely and Shirayuki's guards had all placed well in theirs, with Kirk edging out Brian in their heat. When the call came for the speed race of the Clarines horses, she returned from her practicing and watched Obi in the line to begin with the other competitors. The watchers this time were many and she could hear the betting be a bit more fierce this time. Obi's horse tossed its head and pranced a bit. Ilena smiled to herself. His horse had learned that Obi would give it what it wanted if it would do the same.

When the command to run was given, Obi's horse leaped out in the front and its long gallop was smooth as the horse commanded the earth to move under its hooves. Obi lay low over its neck and rode just as smoothly, as if both horse and rider weren't moving at all but the earth flew by under them at their command. They rode in a great circle and were still four horse lengths in front of the rest of the group when they returned to the beginning again. Ilena's heart flew with them and her smile was large on her face. As Obi's horse slowed for the cool-down run, Ilena touched Reshali and they moved to trot in line. Ilena stood up on Reshali's back and put her arms around Obi and kissed him. He picked her up and put her in front of him on the saddle and refused to let her go. "I like this prize," he said with a smile for her. "It didn't take long for him to understand."

"No, I could tell," Ilena said. "He was quite happy to be at the starting line, proudly knowing that the others wouldn't even touch him. It was a beautiful run. He's likely to be disappointed to go back to his owner."

Obi laughed. "Well, I think General Grosweiler would be unhappy with me for keeping him."

"Well, that's true," Ilena agreed. She looked for Reshali, who was still trotting next to the General's horse. "Are you going to run another with him?"

"Shall we see how he does against Reshali?" Obi asked, looking down at the horse next to them.

Reshali looked at them and rolled an eye. They laughed at her. "No, then," Ilena said, "but if you've another one you want to try against him, I'd ride it."

"Actually," Obi looked at her with consideration. "I'd like to see how Kesheb does, and you could keep him under control. Would you be willing?"

"Sure!" Ilena lit up. "Call him and we'll run with you."

"Do you need to practice?"

"No," she said airily. "I just got done practicing with Reshali. That's good enough. He'll learn what I want as we go." Obi whistled and Ilena called out in Tarc in her loud song, _We'll be holding an exhibition match of the fastest Clarines horse against a Tarc horse in a few minutes in the speed race field._ She repeated it in Clarinees as Usuri and Kesheb both came to Obi's whistle.

Obi thanked Usuri for coming and sent him back. That got Kesheb's interest. He'd not been ridden yet. Ilena motioned for Reshali and Obi helped her move back to Reshali's back. Ilena chose to stay standing and moved Reshali over to Kesheb, who looked at her wide-eyed. From there, Ilena subdued him until he was bowing to her. Ilena moved Reshali until she could step from her back to Kesheb's. Kesheb held very still, not quite sure how to deal with this strange creature. Ilena sat and he relaxed a little. She put him through his paces. When Reshali was content, she moved off to the side and Ilena rode him up to Obi. Obi laughed. "He's asking me why I've played such a dirty trick on him."

Ilena grinned up at him. "He'll be more obedient to you, won't he, after having to sit under me."

"Most likely," he agreed and led them back to the beginning of the speed race course. They'd gathered even more watchers, on foot and on horseback. When they passed Zen and Shirayuki, come to watch also, they bowed.

"You said you'd not compete?"

They shook their heads. "It's exhibition and a test of the horses only," Obi explained.

"We're the best riders for both sides, so it's a competition of horse not rider," Ilena agreed.

"You're not the best Tarc rider yet!" Prota argued back, having heard the comment from a little further down.

Ilena smiled. "We'll say it for now, and when I beat you it will be proven." She got another jeer but ignored it. They'd arrived. She reached forward and held onto the side of Kesheb's neck, lying almost flat against his back. He stopped in his place and listened to her body speak to him. She could feel him take a big breath, let it slowly out, then tense all of his muscles for the start. She nodded she was ready. The shout went out and she released him and they were running full out. She kept her eyes on the track beat out by the horses that had run before them and gently guided his direction to run. At the slightest hint in the tension of his muscles that he was going to misstep, she immediately moved slightly to correct him. He was paying so much attention to her that he was able to correct quickly and it wasn't until the yells of the watching crowd passed by her side again that she realized the race was over. She settled back on Kesheb to begin to slow him down and they were pacing down to a walk at the three-quarter turn of the race.

Ilena looked around to see Obi just behind her, his eyes watching her hungrily. "I wasn't paying attention to the race, I'm afraid," she said to him. "Who won?" He motioned her to fall back, but it had a bit of a tease of Ilena's Man in it and she wondered at it.

When she was riding next to him, he leaned down and put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a long kiss. "I think," he said, "that's it's a good thing we aren't going to compete directly very often this afternoon. Having you beat me makes me want you even more. This poor horse did his absolute best but not much can beat a horse that has the very wind riding on his back. I'm not even sure Kesheb knows what happened." Ilena grinned at Obi and took another kiss. She took his hand and interlaced their fingers and they rode back to the crowd holding hands.

"Do it again!" roared from over the heads of the front row. They blinked. "But this time swap horses!"

"You'll kill my husband!" Ilena yelled back. "This one's not trained properly yet."

There was disbelief from the crowd until Prota stood forward and yelled, "I witness it. I was there when Head Clan Head Obi selected Kesheb but knew to let him learn more first before riding him." He turned to face Obi and Ilena. "Obi, let me ride in your place. I will ride the Tarc horse, but let your wife ride the one you're on. They wish to know if she can speak to both kinds as easily."

Obi gave a worried look to Ilena. "Can you?"

She looked back at him with wide eyes. "Well, I rode Fenrier in strange ways and he didn't complain. But this one doesn't know me. Shall we ask him?" She stopped Kesheb in front of Prota and hopped off. Kesheb sighed then paid attention to Prota who was already talking to him. Ilena paused just long enough to watch Prota, then smiled to herself and turned to the horse under Obi. This time she did it right, beginning with the bow, her right leg stuck out in front. His horse immediately responded in kind, adding the head bob to it. She looked at it calmly until it settled, then motioned for Obi to get down. He did, leaving the reins on the saddle pommel. "Take off the saddle," she said to Obi. "We'll leave the reins on, though, since he's used to listening through them."

The horse turned to watch Obi take the saddle off, slightly confused since that usually meant they were done with the riding, but Ilena didn't move so it just waited. When the saddle was off, it shook out a bit, glad to be rid of the weight. Ilena caught its attention again and let it know she was going to ride now. It raised its head and looked at her, then lowered it again and reached out its nose. She leaned and kissed it on the nose, then walked around to the side. Obi interlaced his fingers into a stirrup for her and helped boost her up on the back of the tall horse. She settled up high, just at the back of the shoulders, then shook herself out and took a deep breath. She picked up the reins and pulled back while sitting back at the same time, giving both the Clarines and the Tarc commands at the same time. She went through all of the basic commands several times, then tried just the Tarc commands. It was going to take too long. She'd have to use the reins. She nodded, and got the horse going to the start line, figuring out how light or heavy a hand she would have to have. Already it had learned she was lighter, and seemed willing to listen to the lighter touch on the reins. That was good. They arrived at the start again. Ilena looked at Prota who had arrived just before she had. "You've been racing against me for a long time, haven't you, Prota," she smiled at him. He looked back, the challenge on his face."That's fine," she said,"but this race won't determine who is better. The clan head race will tell us that, because then we will both be in the proper element."

"Will you race against me on this horse?" he asked. "Yours isn't up to the challenge."

Ilena laughed lightly. "We'll see." She got into place low against the back and neck of her horse, using the reins to hold it in place. When she and the horse were ready, she nodded. The command came and her toes were pressing into the sides of the horse. It lept forward and ran as if the very wind itself. Her eyes streamed with the force of the wind in her face, but she kept her focus on the course and gently directed it with the reins and with her leans until it understood the leaning and answered as she gave the first signs of the command. It seemed like they passed the crowd, but there was silence so she kept going until she heard Obi call for her, then she pulled on the reins and they slowed. As they reached the cooldown trot, she rose to sit upright again and turned her head until she found Obi and could focus on him. The horse under her went that way without her asking.

Obi held up his arms for her and she slipped down into them, one hand still holding the reins. Obi held her closely until he could say, "I'm glad that was a circular course. You almost passed him the second round."

The reins were slipped from Ilena's fingers and she put both arms around Obi. "I'm still here, Obi, but it was me riding the wind that time. He's very fast."

"Yes, that he is," Obi agreed, still hiding his face in her hair.

"I think you've both spoiled him," General Grosweiler said dryly from next to them.

Ilena turned her head enough to look at him kindly. "I'll talk to him. He'll be good and let you ride him." The horse's nose snuffled at her. "Thank you, too. Go with General Grosweiler. He was kind to let us ride you today. We'll come say hello again when we can." She tossed her head at the horse and he snorted a soft snort, then allowed the General to lead him away. "Give him a treat," she called after them. As she looked back behind Obi, she could see Zen approaching, the bets trading hands behind him among the watchers. "It's Master Zen," she whispered to Obi. He nodded and took a deep breath then raised his head to welcome his Master.

There was a stepping behind them and Ilena looked over her shoulder. Prota was looking at her with a look she was glad Obi wasn't looking to see. "The long legs of the horses of the south indeed can outrun the horses of Tarc in speed, but I still look forward to seeing how we compare in the Tarc races."

Ilena nodded. "We'll see," she said. "Sometimes Petroi beats me, so it could happen that you do as well. Watch him in that race. He's taking Obi's place. It may be you have to outrun him and not me."

Prota tipped his head, then nodded. He slipped off Kesheb and left him there, moving to return to the side and his own horse.

"It's a good thing to see the horsewoman for myself, finally," Zen said to Ilena as she turned her attention back. "Obi's said it several times, but that's the first I've really seen it."

"Thank you, Master Zen," she answered.

"You both know that General Grosweiler rides that horse because he's the only one that can get it to listen, right?"

"Most likely," Ilena agreed. "It's rather headstrong and very proud. We just gave it what it wanted, so it was willing to listen and let us come along for the ride."

Obi have a small burst of a laugh into the back of his free hand - the one Ilena wasn't holding on tightly to. "It seemed that way to me, but I think it was trying to catch up to you the second time. He was quite unhappy we lost the first time and couldn't understand why. When he learned why once he was running for you, he took everything he'd ever wanted and ran."

Ilena nodded. "I won't do that again. He doesn't know how to hold back enough to not have his heart give out in the middle of the run. But he does try hard to understand."

"Well, the garrison soldiers were pleased it was you and not the Tarc horse itself that made horses run like that. They felt sufficiently vindicated to be able to retrieve their lost bets from the first round." Zen folded his arms and looked at them dryly.

Ilena shrugged. "It's only because it was a short speed course. On the long demanding run, the Tarc horse would win out. The Clarines horses don't have the stamina to hold to the speed the Tarc horses have."

Zen shook his head. "What's next?"

"Obi needs to go practice for the intermediate level Tarc races. They'll start those as soon as he's warmed up." Ilena squeezed Obi's hand.

He looked back and she was relieved. His desire had returned to a low enough hunger for the public to not notice it. "Do you think after those two races I could ride Kesheb?" The horse, hearing his name, butted his head against Obi.

Ilena turned around and looked at Kesheb, then motioned. "Get on his back and let me see how he answers you in the paces." Obi obeyed and Ilena watched. Finally she shook her head. "If the two of you can practice it at least three times and he learns to answer to you, but he's still too youthful for it to be smooth. He'll push and you'll hesitate. Neither of you are ready for a full race. You are, however, both ready for the daily practice so that in another six months you'd be ready to race it together." She held out her hand and made a motion to Kesheb. He stepped sideways, and shook his head. She made another and he backed up. At another he walked slowly up to her and hung his head down. She sighed, then looked back up at Obi. "He agrees. He can't answer to you the way he could answer to me, but he's willing to learn. Have him run next to you and Usuri so he can begin to learn it by watching."

Obi looked at Ilena, then ran his hand over the top of her head and down the side until he was cupping her ear in his palm. "Thank you. We'll do our best."

"I know," she smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to it." He kissed her forehead, then released her and tipped his head at Zen. As he walked off with Kesheb calling for Usuri again, Zen stepped up next to Ilena. She looked at him. "Are you enjoying the afternoon so far?" she asked him.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes, but you keep worrying Obi."

Ilena smiled. "That's not worry, Master Zen," she said. "He's trying to not steal me to his bed already. When we compete and I win he wants me even more. I won't be going against him in anything else this afternoon," she promised him as he blushed. She left Zen shortly after that, needing to see to some minor things. She was still needing to fly some, though.

"Hey, Mother," two arms were suddenly around her from either side as Marcus and Henry caught up to her. "Have you come back to the earth, then?"

"Somewhat," she smiled at them. "Did you win the junior set?"

They laughed at her. "Of course not, but we did well enough."

"That's good, then, I suppose." She considered them, then said, "Actually, I need a distraction until the next event I'm waiting for. Remember when I said I could get lost and never be found if I wanted to?" They looked at her suspiciously. "Let's play hide and seek until the race Obi's supposed to be in. I'll hide and you seek. You win if you see me on your own without help before the start of the race is called." She ducked out from being inside their arms and danced off, hearing their sighs. The last time she'd played this game with them they'd been very young in Lyrias and she'd been training them to hear her voice. This time she kept quiet and watched for them carefully to stay out of their sight and she didn't let them find her until Obi's race had begun. She watched Obi run and his determination was on his set face. She was proud of him. He came in third, which was really good for him, so she rewarded him again with hugs and kisses and praise. Thayne demanded at least a pat on the head for placing in the middle of the race and Ilena complied.

Obi sighed, though. "It wasn't first," he grimaced at her.

"No, but it's your own personal best to date. That's worth praising. I could see you working very hard." She rubbed his head. "Tell them not to start your heat on the foot obstacle course until I can come see it, okay?"

"Of course not," he said. "I want to see who of the three of you will win, or if you'll all tangle up and fall down."

"Heavens! Don't curse us!" she looked at him in mock horror. He tickled her and she relented with a sigh, then whistled for Reshali. Reshali came up a moment later and looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? We've been practicing it. We'll be fine," she said. "If you give up before we begin we've lost already. Don't do that," Ilena begged her horse. Reshali pointed her nose at a particular horse and Ilena saw it was under Petroi. Ilena watched them ride together for a bit. "Oh. ...Well, we look like that together, you know." Reshali sighed. Ilena put her hand on Reshali's back. "Well, let's go talk, shall we? If I agree with you, we'll ask Obi if he'll loan me a substitute...but I have faith in you." Reshali rubbed her head on Ilena. Obi looked at them both with an odd expression and followed after then, holding on rather subconsciously to Ilena's hand.

"Prota," Ilena called when they were close enough. "Reshali wants me to make sure I don't want to agree with you. Can I talk to your horse a minute?"

Prota gave her a suspicious look. "As long as you don't ask him to lose to you."

"No, I won't," she promised. "I can see you've both practiced together a long time." She bowed to Prota's horse. It looked at her, then turned its head away, but it was still watching her. She looked at it for a moment, then made a motion with her hand. It nodded. She made another motion and it looked at Prota. "Nice. Prota will you put it through the intermediate paces?" Prota nodded and the horse danced with him a little. Ilena's eyes lit up and a smile came on her lips. She bowed again and the rider and horse came to a stop. Ilena turned to Reshali. "Okay. Now that has my competitiveness going. I think we can do it. Trust me." Reshali sighed and leaned into her. Ilena chuckled and patted her back, then rubbed it down and lay down on it. "Really. Trust me." Reshali nodded and reached around and nibbled on her sleeve.

Obi looked at Reshali and nodded. Reshali sighed and let Ilena climb up on her back. "A reluctant horse isn't a fast one," Prota complained at Ilena.

"She isn't reluctant, she just hasn't had the opportunity to understand what she can really do," Ilena disagreed. "We'll be proper competitors against you...though I'd rather be able to watch you. You both dance excellently together." She tipped her head and looked at Obi with a smile. Then she set Reshali to a brief dance of her own.

"Looks good to me," Obi said. "Lighter than theirs."

Ilena nodded. "We'll dance the clouds while you dance the earth, Prota," she teased him. "And Petroi will fly in between, and we'll see who wins."

"And some year, Kesheb and I will come and beat all of you," Obi promised.

"We'll be waiting," Ilena promised and Prota nodded his agreement. Ilena turned her head, hearing a familiar sound and they watched as Petroi came riding up to them on his horse.

Prota shook his head. "They don't have the years of practice together yet, but still, it looks like he learned from you also."

"I suspect," Ilena said calmly. "He's learned to ride any horse he wants."

"Oh, that is an excellent thing to have learned," Prota said calmly.

"Obi knows it, too, he just hasn't learned the race itself yet," Ilena said. "He's only been racing for two months."

That stopped Prota. "Only two...months? And he came in third on the intermediate?"

Ilena nodded proudly. "Once he and Kesheb are one, they will indeed give us a race to behold."

Prota looked at Obi with a different eye. "So you were racing the first time with all you had then."

"Of course," Obi raised an eyebrow. "Every time." Prota nodded thoughtfully and considered it. Their race was called and everyone racing gathered to the line.

"Zerak' won't race?" Ilena asked Prota.

"No. He's too heavy for it, though he does fine. He'll race in the other high level races, just not the clan head one." Prota answered. "His Second is that one," he pointed with his head.

Ilena looked over and watched the man with his horse, then nodded. She set herself and Reshali at the starting line, then slid forward and wrapped her arms around Reshali's neck and said in her ear. "You are beautiful. We will run with the stars. Focus only on me. Look only at the targets. There are no others here with us today. It is only you and me and the race." When Reshali had taken a breath and sighed it out, Ilena slid back down and got into position. She could feel Reshali going into the ready tension of waiting for the signal. It was given and they were off. Again, Ilena paid attention to every muscle tension of her horse and of her own instinctively as her eyes looked ahead for the path they needed to take. She felt the other horses as they closed in and she remained calm. It took more focus with this many more horses and their closeness, to be able to make the smallest adjustments for placement and motion, but they passed the first target and were around it as smoothly as if they'd wound through an updraft to come out higher in the sky. The motion to snatch a cloth from the ring was as automatic as the push to run forward and fast again was. They rode as one, breathing long slow breaths that aided their motion. They danced around the triple turns as if they'd suddenly taken to a different song, but still no motion was wasted. The figure eight was smooth and Ilena put her weight where it needed to be to keep Reshali on her feet without sliding, then it was head straight back to the finish line as fast as they could go.

Ilena kept Reshali's rhythm in tune with her heartbeat so that she didn't fight herself, but just flew lightly on the ground as if in the clouds. They could hear hoofbeats pounding to catch up to them and Ilena smiled a proud grin. "Alright girl, teach them what you can do. Spread your wings and fly." Reshali's lungs expanded widely with an increase of air and suddenly she was going half again as fast and in another breath was twice as fast as she pushed the earth to turn under her instead of moving over it. Ilena rode it as if she were also doing the same - her own wings pushing the air with long strong strokes to fling the earth beneath them. A roar passed them as they passed the finish line, and Ilena's grin widened. She patted Reshali as she sat back to slow their forward progress and bring them back to earth. "See. I told you you could do it," she said proudly. Reshali huffed, but when they were on the return, she lifted her head proudly and pranced.

Prota laughed from beside them. "She's definitely learned what she can do," he said. He patted his own horse and Ilena smiled at them both.

"You did well, yourself," she said to him, then looked to the other side.

Petroi shook his head. "You've been holding out before this," he accused.

"No, I've not let her race against anyone other than herself before now," Ilena said. "Too much pride at the beginning would have slowed her down. She's got enough pride as it is. She would have trusted herself more than me, and I needed her to learn that I knew what I was doing, too. We've worked hard away from others for long enough that now is a good time to win."

"That was rather amazing," Shirayuki said from the sidelines as Ilena arrived in front of her, Zen, and Obi. "You were just barely ahead of everyone until the last form, then you left them behind, and when they were almost caught back up it looked like she suddenly left the earth behind."

"She did," Ilena said with a grin. "We flew. It's faster. She's not the wind like General Groswiler's horse, but she's better. She's learned how to get the same speed without damaging herself." Ilena turned to Obi and held out her hand for him. He walked over and she pulled him close to her and leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Come fly with me."

"Always," he answered her as he lifted his head to kiss her. She could feel her own wings beating and thrumming in the wind as she had flown with Reshali and she wanted it again - with him.

When she had hugged and praised Reshali a few more times, she sent Reshali back to the herd grounds to be watered. They watched the race Zerak' ran and he placed well. He looked large on his horse, being generally large for a Tarc to begin with, but his horse knew how to run with him and it was a smooth run. Then the Tarc clan heads and a few who had been seconds went to the Clarines men and asked if they could attempt to ride their horses. Having watched Ilena with General Grosweiler's horse, they were now even more keenly interest in understanding how it was possible. Ilena and Obi watched over this part closely. The soldiers held the heads of their horses as the Tarc talked to them. The horses themselves were rather confused. Some refused to listen to the Tarc and some answered. "The personalities of the horses really come out, don't they?" Obi commented.

"Yes, and some of them it's the training. They've been trained to answer to only one, like Prota's horse. It wouldn't talk to me either. It told me to ask him my questions. Some of them are saying that, but not in a way the men of Tarc understand. Shall I help them or let them see the difficulty?"

Obi tipped his head. "I think let it be difficult. We don't want them creeping down to steal our own after all."

"Well...that's true," she allowed and settled to just watching. Those who managed to get up on the backs of the horses found the height a little unsettling at first. There were one or two horses who answered to the shifting of the weight, but most just stood still. "...And it looks like General Grosweiler told them to not make it necessarily easy."

Obi nodded wisely, "I'd thought as much." In the end, the Tarc bowed politely to the horses, but walked away shaking their heads.

"How did you get him to listen to you?" Prota asked Ilena as he walked up to them. "You kept the lead on him. Was it that way?"

Ilena smiled. "They are bridle trained, but it's a thing the rider must learn also, the same as each Tarc must learn to talk to their own horses. I learned that way of riding first, before I learned from the Tarc, but I like talking to the horses the way the Tarc do better. I confuse the horses of Clarines, too, the same as you all did, but since I can tell them both ways, they come to understand it eventually." Prota shook his head again.

The remaining horses were sent back to the herds, and the Clarines horses were sent with the stable hands to the part of the plain used to pasture them. The participants and watchers now turned to the last part of the racing events. First was the foot obstacle race with the wall climbing using the wagon. The order was explained and the nightwalkers lined up for it. Obi won his heat with ease, but he was chased closely by a number of the Children and it looked like they were trying to catch him on the way over the wall. He barely seemed to touch it and flew over it, then was dashing off again for the final sprint distance. He was over the finish line by the time the closest runners were halfway between the wagon and the finish line. He stood there jauntily, his arms folded, grinning at the rest as they came across the line. He had to put three down on the ground, but the rest relented. Those who had watched roared in approval that their own Head had won. Ilena played Obi's Woman as his reward, though she kept it toned down, knowing Liam would scold her fiercely if she went too far in this place in front of the Tarc. "I want to run the roofs with you," Ilena said to him. "It really is your best element."

He bent down to kiss the base of her throat and she swooned for him slightly, but kept it so only they knew it. He lifted her back onto her feet and they grinned at the wild children around them. "Will you do the speed race?" he asked her quietly.

"No," she answered. "Marcus and Henry should be allowed their turn to shine, and I want to see how well they can do." That race was called for shortly after and they stood with Zen and Shirayuki to watch it. When Henry just marginally beat out Marcus, Marcus pounded Henry on the back in excitement. Ilena gave them both hugs and Obi gave them rubs of the head. Rio grabbed Henry's hand and held on tight and she laughed as Marcus acted up again. Ilena was glad Rio had been able to relax that afternoon as well.

Obi pulled on Ilena to turn away as he was called. "Petroi asked if I'll go discuss the strategy for the hand-to-hand competition," he said to her when he had her attention.

"Okay," she said brightly. "I'll be looking forward to it, too." He released her and she turned back to Marcus and Henry. There was something that had caught her attention, but it was gone when she turned back. She walked over to them anyway. "Hey, when you're rested up from that, will you race one more time?" They looked at her suspiciously again. "Really it wasn't that bad - it was even short," she defended herself. They rolled their eyes. She folded her arms. "This time, since you think I can't outrace you, race me - straight line, though we'll stay within the boundaries laid out by Master Zen. I want to be back to watch the hand-to-hand exhibition so that's our time limit - if you haven't caught me by then, I win."

"How much of a head start are you going to give us," Henry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, like a two-minute one, right?" Marcus chimed in.

Ilena rolled her eyes. "No, but I might consider a two second one."

-o-o-o-

Rio watched the three set themselves, the two young men ahead of her mistress by a fair stretch. When the three nodded, she called the start of the race. Mistress Ilena passed the Twins before they'd gone more than four of their own strides and was to the edge of the gathered people within a short amount of time. Rio was glad to see Marcus and Henry were keeping up well enough and working hard. They were also thrilled with the challenge. She sighed softly to herself and scanned the crowd. She found Petroi staring after Mistress Ilena and that his attention had drawn Master Obi's attention to Mistress Ilena as well. She began moving that way, and was half way there when Justinian slipped next to him and took his hand. "Master Obi," she heard from the distance. Master Obi wouldn't look at Justinian, though he held still. "Father," Justinian's voice was softer this time, but Rio was closer so still heard it. "She'll be back. She's just stretching her wings." Slowly Master Obi turned his head to look at Justinian. Justinian reached up and wiped at Master Obi's face. "She's so happy. She won't leave."

From her right, Rio heard Master Zen call for Master Obi. When he turned to look at the Regent, his face was calm, the call itself helping him to ground a little more. Rio wasn't sure it was much better than the flight he'd almost taken. He'd restrained himself from flying to catch her today, though it had been very difficult for him. She almost would have rather he'd gone to try. "Yes, Master?" he asked.

"What is it, Obi?" he asked.

"We were just watching Ilena fly," Master Obi said. "Justinian says she looks very happy."

"You would disagree?" Master Zen asked.

Master Obi looked after his wife again. "No," he said softly.

Rio had reached them. "She is mostly keeping herself busy with that, though," she said. "She's punishing Marcus and Henry for their not believing she can keep out of their reach. She's set the end goal, though. She very much wants to see Master Obi and Mister Petroi's match against Mister Liam and Mister Barakka. They'll return by then."

"Did she say that?" Master Zen asked. Rio nodded.

"Will she forget?" Justinian asked, his brow wrinkling in worry. "She can when she's in the grass."

Rio shook her head. "No. She won't, but if Master Obi or Master Zen call her she will come if you think she has." Rio tipped her head at Master Zen. "She has learned to be very obedient." He was looking at Obi, but had glanced at her so she knew he'd understood.

"Oh, well, yes, that's true," Justinian said innocently. "She always comes when they call. She did it when Master Obi called to her after she continued on in the race that startled everyone. She didn't even see anyone else then until she'd returned to him."

"...Very well," Master Zen said calmly, "then when it's time for the match, you'll call for her, Obi."

Obi bowed formally, with his hand to his breast. "Yes, Master." He was released to go with Petroi again, but Rio and Justinian exchanged looks.

"What's he struggling with?" Mister Mitsuhide asked quietly to Master Zen's back.

"Rio, did anything change today," Master Zen asked her.

"Yes, Master Zen. After the work was done this morning he met with her, in the plain, and held her while she cried quite hard. Hard enough he had to carry her to the tent to rest before lunch."

Justinian looked at Rio, not having been there to see that. "Was it a cleansing?" he asked.

"Possibly," she answered. "Master Obi is the only one that can do that for her, after all."

Master Zen looked at them, calculating. "She seemed fine when I talked to her and in watching her today I haven't seen anything to say she isn't recovering." He looked after Obi again. "As a matter of fact she said he's restraining himself now."

Rio nodded. "He would have flown after her but he restrained himself and stayed for Petroi and to answer your call."

Master Zen's blue eyes pierced her until he began to turn away. "Let me know how it progresses."

She bowed. "Yes, Master Zen."

-o-o-o-

Ilena was flying, in her mind though her feet pressed against the earth. Marcus and Henry were still behind her and she'd tried to not make them get too lost in the grass. She'd stayed close enough to the activities that they'd be able to find their way back by sound if they did lose sight of her. Her own timer had gone off and she was headed back towards it now. Her lungs filled and emptied like they had when she'd been on Reshali's back, and her heart beat fast and firm, filling her with life. She was just straining to hear a sound she wanted to hear when it came and her whole being lifted and her speed increased. She entered the grouping of people and darted and soared in quick motions as she went as directly as possible towards the call. People called out as she passed them and soon a line was opening up to let her though.

Obi was watching for her, and his eyes locked onto her. As she headed for him she could see him change his weight and balance so it looked like he was lifting and hovering over the earth. He lifted his hand and she focused on it, then was grabbing it. He turned with her, holding on tightly, so that her flight brought her in a circle around him as he pulled her in until he was holding her in his arms. When he let her go, putting both hands on her shoulders to look into her face, his expression was one of reward and happiness.

"Well, you are rather large, aren't you?" Zen said quietly with a smile from next to them. "It's hardly fair to call you a falcon any more."

"There aren't any birds this big," Obi said wryly. "It's just Ilena."

"I'll be your falcon anyway," Ilena said with a smile. "It works well enough for me. I'm not as big as the Eagle, after all." She shook out her wings and feathers and settled down until she was back to being Ilena. Obi finally relaxed then and moved to just take her hand. "You needed me?" Ilena asked Zen.

"They're ready to begin the final set of competitions. Come stand with me and we'll watch together."

"Okay," she said brightly and nodded, then turned her head while trying to not look away from him.

"What is it?" Obi asked.

"They're coming," she said calmly, "my two."

"We can wait," Zen said just as calmly. They turned to watch. The Twins were better behaved and slowed down as they approached until they stopped in front of the little grouping.

They bowed to the people in the group. "It's time to start then?" Marcus asked lightly, though his hands were on his knees and he was panting.

"Yes," Obi said with a smile for them.

Henry dropped to the ground. "Good. She'll be grounded for a few minutes then." He was also panting.

Obi rubbed his head then looked at Ilena. "We're doing the exhibition first, then they'll do the elimination tournament. The pattern will be repeated for the wrestling after that. That will give Barakka the time to recover."

"Okay," she gave him a kiss and moved to stand next to Zen. "Mistress Shirayuki didn't stay?"

"No," Zen said, and pointed, "she's standing with her five there, waiting for the competition to start."

Ilena looked and could see they were standing on the opposite side of the open area. Shirayuki saw them looking and smiled. Ilena smiled back. Obi bowed to Zen, stole a kiss for good luck from Ilena, then took Petroi and Thayne and moved to the center of the area set aside for the match.

-o-o-o-

Zen watched Ilena more than he watched the match. Like at Lyrias, she was focused on what the combatants were doing, and her eyes darted between the competitors, measuring and calculating, but this time it took her longer to settle on a winner. Finally she said. "Liam isn't as serious as he should be. He's afraid of hurting Obi. We'll have to train him out of that." It was a side comment, almost said without thought that it was aloud.

Zen watched the pairs for a moment. When Petroi and Obi suddenly switched who they were attacking, Ilena nodded soberly but didn't say anything. Zen could see that the new pairs were suddenly more serious and determined. "Petroi and Barakka have fought before?" he asked.

"Yes, regularly," Ilena answered, "he's had to keep the Lieutenants under him and that's one of the ways."

Zen could see why they'd not been as serious during the first half, then. It was already a pattern they knew. When facing something new, one had to focus more. "Is this Obi's first time against Barakka, then?"

"In hand-to-hand for a full stint. He did have a brief dominance fight when he took me back to set his position, but he has to win this or he loses face in the Wilant City House and will be challenged by the best person here from Lyrias. Even if he wins that one, when we go back to Lyrias he'll be challenged by the best Lieutenant there."

"Is this pairing so wise, then?" Zen asked.

Ilena paused, then nodded. "Thayne is a Messenger like Petroi so shouldn't be set against them, but it had to be someone of high enough level even still, since this is a King - Messenger pairing. To have it be a Queen's Guard and a Lieutenant is sufficient, but they have to win. ...If they begin to lose, they'll go back to the previous pairing and put them down quickly." Zen nodded and watched quietly, still keeping half of his attention on Ilena. When she relaxed, he knew the match was coming to a close. In a double move that ended it all at once, Obi put Barakka down and put his knee on his back and a hand to his throat. Petroi slipped in under Liam's reach and used a feint to get Liam on the ground and pinned him there with an arm on his throat and a whispered word in his ear. Both men relented. Ilena called all four to come. When they arrived, she looked at them as they bowed to her and Zen. "Liam. You will be in lessons with Petroi when we get back until you understand how far you can go with us. You weren't firm enough." He bowed again. "Barakka, I hope you understand, now. Be obedient." He bowed as well. "What reward do you want, Petroi?" she asked.

He stepped up to her and took her in a gentle hug. She was surprised, but returned a gentle hug to him. "Thank you, Petroi, for watching over me before and over Obi now," she said.

"If you can be free enough to smile and fly with the horse and wind again, I have received my reward already," he said to her. She nodded and he released her to step back with Obi.

Ilena turned to Obi. "Thank you for holding onto your seat again," she said. "It was an enjoyable match to watch."

"You won't ask what I want?" he asked her.

Ilena tipped her head. "Obi, you want me. I don't think that at this location at this time is something Master Zen and our guards are willing to let you have." Eyes were going very large around the group. "Please wait until at least Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki and all the Tarc have turned around and fled." Marcus and Henry were fighting to not laugh too strenuously and a red blush was creeping up Obi's face. Zen had to laugh, though he tried to be nice about it.

Obi shook his head. "I am fortunate enough to have you every night." He waved a casual hand. "I was thinking more along the lines of you _and_ a bottle of fine port." He looked at Zen. "What do you say, Master? Have I done well enough to be rewarded by you also?"

As Barakka jeered and commented about men with expensive tastes, making Ilena have a turn to blush slightly, Zen nodded. "I think that would be acceptable," as Obi's eyes lit up, he added, "as long as Ilena continues to behave for the rest of the day."

They both protested but he only raised an eyebrow. "Very wise decision," Kiki agreed from behind him.

-o-o-o-

When Brian, Kirk, and Leon were finally out of the competition, Shirayuki led her guards back over to Zen. He wrapped an arm around her, content to have her with him again. With them added to their grouping they were a full complement of royals and guards again, though it was nice to be relaxed and casual.

The winner of the hand-to-hand tournament was given his reward and the wrestling exhibition was set up. Zerak' decided to go against Barakka first, having seen how he moved in the hand-to-hand. The match lasted nearly five minutes, which Ilena informed the others was a long match for Zerak'. Zerak' won in the end and thanked his opponent, who thanked him back. After a short rest, Zerak' called Landras to come. Landras set opposite him with a smile. "We all fight and wrestle differently," Landras said.

"I'm sure," Zerak' said. "I will learn more new things from you."

This match was different, as Landras was more slippery than Barakka, like Ilena or even Justinian, but often it seemed more soft than slippery until in a sudden opposing style Landras was hard and swift. It was one of those moves that pinned Zerak' down and he had to relent. As the three walked to stand in front of the High Lord and the Head Clan Heads, they discussed the moves so that Zerak' could understand them a little better.

"For never having seen a cat you've fought against one well," Ilena said when they arrived.

"Oh?" Zerak' raised an eyebrow.

"Landras' style," she explained. "The cat is a soft furred creature that will bend to prevent you from touching it, then demand to be pet, then will swipe at you with claws that warn you sharply to leave it alone. It is a fickle creature. When it's used in the ring, it's a confusing combination. Obi fights with a different cat style that Petroi shares, but we don't let them do that against each other since they lose themselves completely and one would die before they stopped. You would also lose to it very quickly. If he ever goes cat on you, run - except that kind of cat chases until they catch you. It's similar to the fox, only more deadly." Zerak' nodded. "At the least, you've proved to the Children that you've been awarded the correct ranking, the same as Prota proved it by his position in the horse race. They will listen now to the both of you as if you come with our own words or the words of our other Seconds. See you treat that reward wisely. If you betray that trust they will kill you themselves, without remorse."

"I understand," Zerak' bowed his head. "It was enjoyable to learn and to even be beaten for only the second time." He turned to Landras. "I would enjoy more experiences like that. I'm getting flabby for not having anyone to fight against."

Landras grinned. "I'm not sure I want you to know how to defeat me."

"Do it anyway," Ilena said dryly. "He gets just as dangerous as the lot of you when bored." She motioned and the wrestling between the rest of the men was begun.

It was more loosely structured and a number of the stronger Children stepped into the ring as candidates to wrestle, now they understood how the Tarc did it. When General Grosweiler stepped in to take on one of the older competitors, they paid attention. It was a close match and in the end they both were caught and slipped out several times because the styles were different enough. General Grosweiler finally stepped back and held up a hand. "I will yield," he said. "We are too evenly matched."

"Will you take on others?" was asked.

General Grosweiler laughed. "No. I was merely interested in seeing how my own style compared. It's sufficient here." There was disappointment, but they let him go and moved on. He walked over to Zen. "I thought since I was the only high-profile person to not have proved myself, I should put forth at least a little effort," his eyes danced.

"You're certainly allowed to relax a little, too," Zen answered in kind. They stood companionably until the competitors for the wrestling stopped stepping forward. Then Ilena and Obi stepped forward, thanked and congratulated everyone, and sent them home to their own tents to rest and eat their dinners. The next day would hold more work, but also the market again, and many people of all the groups looked much more content and relaxed having had the opportunity to mingle and to use their muscles in good ways.

As the royal group from Clarines walked back to their own tents, Obi continued to hold Ilena's hand in his arm. Ilena looked around the group until her eyes found the one she wanted and she held out her free hand until Rio had taken it and was walking with them. Because of the positioning, Marcus and Henry traded places behind her and Henry briefly put a hand on Rio's shoulder, then released her. She relaxed a little, knowing Henry was near. That finally confirmed what Ilena had been wondering and she sighed to herself. That would also have to be dealt with before too long, but it could wait for now.

When Justinian began to dance in the grass, Ilena tugged on Obi's hand and he let her go. They watched the two dance with the wind in the grass for a while, then Zen stepped over to Obi and put his hand on his head to rub it a little. "Obi. You have done very well." He put his hand down and looked at Obi soberly. Obi tipped his head curiously. "There is one more thing I would like to see."

"What is that, Master?"

"I would like to see you fly with your wife."

Obi straightened and looked at him soberly. "You will lose sight of us, Master."

"No," Zen answered, "I don't think so...but even if I do, I know you'll both come back if I call."

Obi gauged his seriousness, then bowed formally. He strode out into the grass and stood for a moment. "Ilena," he called. As she turned for him, he said, "fly." They watched her as her dance turned into low swooping runs until they built up into a long run. Obi called for her again and she came for him, but this time, instead of catching her and bringing her to ground, he caught her and they swirled around in an open spiral until they both spread their wings and ran together. Obi fell back just a little, then from that position spurred her on until she was running from him at great speed. He would turn just a little and cut her off until it looked like they were playing a game of tag as they turned and twirled and spun around each other. At the last moment, before he swooped in to capture her, Zen called for them both. Obi immediately grabbed Ilena's hand but she was already turning herself as well and together they both returned to stand in front of him eyes bright, Ilena panting a bit.

Zen nodded to himself and them a few times. As he turned their group to finish the walk to their tents he said, "Don't forget to pick up your bottle of port before you retire for the night."

"Thank you, Master," Obi said happily.

"You'll sell your soul for so little," Ilena said wryly to him.

When he protested she didn't explain herself, but Zen understood. Raising his head, but not looking over his shoulder, he said, "You may like a fine bottle of port, but her tastes are even more expensive than yours."

"Hoh? What are you paying her with?" Obi wanted to know.

Zen sighed. "A third of my herds and my favorite stallion." As Obi tried to puzzle that one out, Mitsuhide put his hand consolingly on Zen's back.


	30. Children of the Horse

**CHAPTER 30 Children of the Horse**

The next morning Ilena was awake first. She took a deep, determined breath and sat up. She slipped out of the bedding and headed for the chamber pot. She got herself dressed, being perfectly capable of it though it didn't happen so often these days, planted a kiss on Obi's head, then headed out the door.

Petroi's ears were second best. He was already dressed and Thayne was finishing pulling on his boots. She waited at the main exit to the tent, trying not to be impatient. Petroi was suddenly standing beside her with a brush in his hands. She glared at him and he glared back without glaring. She heard Thayne's second foot land on the ground and took off without warning. Petroi gave a low growl and two sets of booted feet were chasing after her.

Ilena whistled for Reshali. The two guards immediately whistled for their horses as well and soon enough the three of them were racing for the north and the herds of the clans. When they reached the first set, she slowed down enough to see markers. When she found the lack of markers she was looking for she slowed down even more, looking for the herdsman. They caught up to her then. Petroi took her down and took the brush to her backside, then sat her down and proceeded to brush her hair as Thayne stood over her with his arms folded. "If you're going to act eight, then we'll treat you like you're eight," he calmly told her.

She wiggled - like she was eight - and complained just like then, too. "Do I really have to have my hair brushed just to come see the horses, Petroi? It takes too much time. We can do it when we get back."

"Given how long you're likely to spend with them if we let you - yes, we do have to brush it first." She folded her arms and pouted while he did it.

Thayne crouched down a bit later, getting bored watching since it did take a long time. "Is this on purpose, really?" he asked her.

Ilena raised an eyebrow at him, then shrugged. "Not really, but it's the same then as now, yes. I knew he'd hear me and was probably expecting it. He knows what I'm like when I get to go see the horses and would know the pattern."

"Not that I expected you to take it this far," Petroi grumbled a bit.

Ilena tossed her head, getting the brush tangled for a moment. "Of course I would. Brushing the hair first is a waste of time - then and now. ...And this time it's worse since the entire household would have woken up before we could escape. I didn't need everyone to be up and delaying me even more."

Thayne patted her on the head. There was a footstep and a soft clearing of a throat and Ilena tried to see behind Thayne without moving her head. He rose to standing again and turned. "Herdsman," he said politely. "We're sorry for intruding so early."

"No I'm not," she muttered and Petroi hit her on the head lightly, then threatened her when she opened her mouth again. She folded her arms and huffed through her nose lightly.

"The Child was to excited to see the horses again," Thayne said in explanation.

"Yesterday afternoon wasn't enough?" the herdsman asked.

Ilena smiled. "That was fun, but I didn't get to greet them all, then." There was a silence and Thayne moved. Ilena hadn't realized the herdsman didn't know it was her. He was staring at her in surprise. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. "The High Lord promised me three herds of my own if I helped him subdue the clans. This morning I've come to claim them. All of your herd is mine now and I can't wait to meet them."

A sudden thought struck her, "Oh!" she looked around, then called, "Reshali!" Her horse came over to look at her. "We're going to take them home with us. Can you go find the herd mare and ask her to come talk to me? I'll come properly meet the stallion," she scowled, "when Petroi lets me go."

Reshali looked at her and then looked away without moving. Ilena scowled at Reshali who flicked her tail at her. "Fine," Ilena muttered. "I'll do it right. Hurry up, Petroi."

Petroi sighed. "You should go slower, Eldest," Thayne said lackadaisically. "I think this one needs more training."

Ilena aimed a kick at his ankle and he raised an eyebrow. Petroi stopped brushing, then hit her not so gently in the head with the back of the brush. "Do you really want so much punishment? Shall we return you to the tent?"

Her hand to the sore spot on her head, she finally relented. "Sorry, Thayne, Petroi," she muttered and held still, holding her crossed legs in her hands, trying very hard to be more patient, but not able to keep her own displeasure off her face.

"Isn't this the Head Clan Head?" the herdsman finally asked, confused.

"Not this morning," Thayne frowned. "This morning it's the Child who loves the horses so much she'd rather sleep, eat, and ride all while riding."

" _Dance_ , Thayne. It's sleep, eat, and dance all while riding," she corrected, wrinkling her nose as Petroi pulled painfully through a difficult snarl. He still hadn't gotten better not having the practice.

The herdsman sat down on the grass in front of Ilena, leaning on his staff, to contemplate her. His curly beard was beginning to have speckles of white in it and his face was weathered from standing out with the herd day and night for many years. His face held the untroubled look of most herdsmen, but his eyebrows were furrowed and he held himself as if resisting the idea that she should be taking his charges. "And you're really going to take three herds worth?"

She looked at him soberly, then said, "Two for me and my two clans, one for the Sleeping Cat Clan Head. We've got a place for them and a clan to watch over them. ...I miss them terribly, even though the horses of Wilant are nice."

"Hmm...and do you have herdsmen?"

"Some and some who are looking forward to learning it."

His eyes narrowed. "No, do you have a herdsman who really understands them?"

She looked him in the eye. "Are you offering? I do need one."

He sat in silence, watching her get her hair brushed, which ended rather soon after that and moved on to the braiding. They didn't have the markers so just the braids went in for now. Petroi's hands were very swift at doing that. Ilena absently reached to the other side and braided the spouses braid so it would be done by the time he got there. Obi could rebraid it when they were ready to put the markers in. Her eyes caught the view of the horses that had come with the herdsman to see what strangers had come. The stallion was off to the side, watching. She pinned it with her eyes but Thayne grabbed the hairs of her head for the first braid of the right side, holding her in place as he braided it. His hands weren't as fast or as smooth, but they did know how to do it so she held still, but her eyes didn't leave the stallion. With Petroi and Thayne both working on the right side her braids were done even more quickly. As they reached the ends of the last braids they were working on, they looked at each other, then released them at the same time. Ilena was up on her feet, stalking the stallion without even realizing she was moving.

She slowly chased him around the entire herd, keeping between him and his family, then started backing up towards the herd mare without taking her eyes off of him. He made a feint of a lunge towards her and she paused. Moving her head but not her eyes, she whipped her head at him, then took one step towards him. He paused, one hoof raised, his ears pointed at her, but then one twitched back, unsure. She stood still and folded her arms and relaxed into a strong stance. She was impatient and wanted to run at him but that would destroy what she was trying to do so she made herself stay put. Taking a deeper breath in and out of her nose helped her calm a little. There was a brief moment of movement out of the corner of her eye and she almost killed whatever it was, but it held still properly and let her focus again.

The stallion finally decided to lower it's nose to the grass and pretend to nibble at it. She glided to her left side three steps then paused, still looking at him, but now with her shoulders turned away from him slightly. She huffed and bobbed her head slightly. Again she had to hold herself still after that. The stallion looked away from her, towards whatever had moved before and she pawed the ground impatiently with her right foot. The stallion slowly turned back to her and lowered his nose again. It sighed and looked away from both the non-moving thing and her, as if looking high over the plain. She shook her head and looked at him, turning to face him directly again. She tossed her head to the south. The stallion wasn't happy with that and pawed the earth, then shook his whole body out.

She was on his back in that one moment he'd stopped paying attention. She rode him as he tried to buck her off, clinging on as if she was his new coat, both fists wrapped in his mane, her face pressed against his neck at the join to the shoulder, her knees holding on very tightly. When he dropped to roll on the ground, she slid around with him, taking care to not get kicked in the back as his hooves went over her. When she was still on his back when he rose to his feet again, he paused in surprise, his knees locking and his legs going stiff.

"Got'cha," she said quietly to him. He sprang into the air and came down hard. Still holding on to his mane, she landed on his back on just her two feet, letting them come down hard enough that the points of weight and force would make a memorable impact. It didn't really hurt, but he didn't like it. He shook, hard, trying to dislodge her. She waited patiently.

"You're a wonderful stallion, you know that?" she said to him, sitting back down on him again. She moved her arms to hug his neck and gave it a little squeeze. "I know you don't want to take them to a place you don't know, but," her heart went sad and it hurt, "...you and the others are all that's left of your family. They're all dead and you've no one else to love you or care for you, or for you to love and care for. Will you let me love and care for you and your herd, now, please?" It was all said as they streaked across the plain as fast as the stallion could run full out. His ears were full back, so she knew he heard her. "Really, they are all dead. If you want, I'll take you to the tents and you can see for yourself. I don't want the rest of you to die, too, unprotected out here. There are lots of children where I want to take you who will love you and care for you and your children. Please, come home with me."

When he was just showing the signs of tiring, she shifted her weight to turn him back towards the Marluk'nak'. He ignored her for a bit longer, then finally, tiring, obeyed. He still fought her a few times on the way back, but when they were close enough to the Snake Clan tents, he lifted his nose and smelled the smell of family and went more on his own. He stopped at the edge of the tents and whinnied. She sat up and held still, feeling sad for him and for the clan. When he didn't receive an answer, he stamped the ground and danced nervously. He called again and the tears began to drip from her eyes.

Ilena slipped down off his back but kept a hand on his shoulder and then neck as she walked up to talk to him. "Come on in. I'll show you," she said. "Your own rider, the Clan Head, betrayed them all," the tears came in great streaks now. "He betrayed even you and yours. I'm so sorry." His dark brown eye inspected her face, then he bowed his head and reached out to sniffle the closest tent. She pulled on his neck a little and encouraged him a little more and he cautiously stepped into the tents. She walked with him slowly, never taking her hand off of him, wiping her face and nose every once in a while. The stallion would sniff at the ground here and there, poke his head into a tent, then rear back and she would pat him until he calmed. The smell of the blood soaked into the ground wasn't something he was liking coming from places the living should be walking.

When they reached the Clan Head's tent, he paused, looking at it. He sniffed the air, called quietly, and when there was no answer, he turned to look at Ilena, confused. She led him over to the council tent and the dining tents, crying for him. His own heart was breaking and she could see it. There in the center of the open area, he stopped and bowed his head, closing his eyes. His ears turned, still trying to hear the sounds of his clan, but there was nothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke to him softly. Before he could break fully, she led him back out of the tents and climbed on his back again.

He obeyed her commands to return them to the herd, but he moved slowly and she let him. When they were within sight of the men still waiting with the herd, he slowed down even more, then stopped and turned his head away from them, not wanting to go farther. She got down and went to his head again. She rubbed his nose and then hugged his neck. "I know. It's hard and it's really, really sad. I know. Let's at least tell the Herdsman, okay? You don't have to tell the others. You can just tell them they belong to a new clan now. I'll have you meet some of them, too, so you know we are a living clan." She held onto him tightly as he lifted his head and cried out his grief.

The herdsman dropped his staff, jumped up from the grass, and ran as fast as he could. He grabbed the stallion about the neck also. "I am here. I am here," he reassured the stallion and together they did everything they could to keep him alive, to prevent him from dying from grief - a very difficult thing.

"Petroi, Thayne," Ilena called desperately. They came running and Petroi immediately lay on the stallion's back while standing and pulled Thayne to do the same from the other side. Reshali came then, leading the herd mare and they also stood with them, letting the stallion feel their warmth and smell them. He trembled and his breath came in great labored bursts. "Please, stay. Your herd still needs you and I still need you," she begged him. "I will take care of you and give you my family. It is very large and will never leave you or your herd, I promise." Her hands rubbed and rubbed his neck and head, then grabbed his ears and made them listen to her. "I am yours and you are mine. You will not die!" She shook his head, though it didn't move much being rather heavy. He didn't quite focus on her so she hit him on the head between the ears. "You are necessary!" she scolded him harshly. "I do not allow you to die, not when I've promised to keep the herd alive!"

He finally looked at her, brought out of his grief enough to listen. "See here. Here is Petroi. He has kept me alive since before I walked the plains last." She turned his head so he had to see Petroi. He breathed a deep breath to smell him. "And see here. Here is Thayne. He keeps my heart alive." She made the herdsman move so that the stallion could see Thayne and smell him too. "And on them is the smell of my family and my herd. We will care for you and your herd also." She held his head so he had to look into her eyes, but could still see the herdsman on the other side.

Sadly the herdsman sighed and said, "And I will come also. I can't abandon the herd when they are all I have anymore. My clan has also abandoned me."

The horse relented, and his head lowered to the ground, but he didn't fight life or them any longer. He turned his head and rubbed it against the herdsman. The herdsman lovingly ran his hands over the stallion's mane and neck, praising him for being obedient and living. When the stallion lifted its nose to Ilena, she pet it gently and praised him also for the same. Petroi cautiously rose and pet the stallion's back, rubbing with both hands, and spoke to him. Thayne imitated his partner. The Snake Clan head mare moved to rub against the shoulder and neck of the stallion and touch noses with him, sharing in his grief and comforting him also. Ilena held out her hand to the mare and she looked at Ilena, then gingerly sniffed at her hand. Ilena put her palm on the forehead of the mare and soberly named her, then hugged her, too. "I'm so sorry," she said in the mare's ear. "Thank you for helping us keep him alive. Please keep helping us and we'll see you all continue to live." She got a sad sigh in return, but that's all she could have hoped for.

Ilena reached into her pocket and pulled out an earring marker and held it on her open palm. Both horses looked at it and sniffed at it. She reached for the head mare's ear and put the marker in it. She pulled another marker from her pocket let them look at that one, then put it in the stallion's ear. Then she turned to the herdsman. "Were you serious? Will you come with the herd and be adopted with them by my clan?"

He looked down at the ground, then sighed and looked back at her. "Where could be a better clan than the clan of the Mother of the Horses? I will go." She motioned and he knelt. She unbraided his Herdsman braid, which had already had the Snake Clan marker removed, like the horses had but not understood until now.

She pulled out her own marker on a thong and rebraided the Herdsman's braid. With a little smile when it was done, she said, "That's actually the first time I've put that braid in a man's hair, though I've practiced it plenty. Thank you." He looked at her, then nodded and rose to his feet again. "Let's go tell the rest of the herd," she said and with one hand on the neck of the stallion and the other on the neck of the herd mare, she led them back the herd. When she'd been properly introduced to the herd, she passed around the markers to the three men and together they marked all the horses as hers with the Full Moon Clan marker. For them, they only knew that a new clan had claimed them as often happened with T'lalac or Subduction, but the stallion and head mare understood and sat with the herdsman for a long time that day, recovering. Ilena asked her, Petroi, and Thayne's horses to stay with them, too, to tell them the stories of their own herd and family, while she collected up the horses that would make up the other two herds. (Which request made even the herdsman raise an eyebrow of disbelief at her.)

-o-o-o-

The new herdsman of the Full Moon Clan sat on the ground, the head of the herd stallion in his lap, petting him slowly and gently, neither one of them really in the world though both were now claimed and ordered to live again, so they weren't really gone from it either. The herd mare was laying against his back and against the stallion with her head and neck draped over the stallion's shoulders. The other strange horses were gathered around them, but were accepted. The herdsman knew they weren't telling the stories so much as giving the horses of his herd the smells of the many people and other horses they lived with. Because the Naluk' had ordered it, and they'd obeyed, the lead horses knew they were all of the same clan head now, if not same herd, since she hadn't mixed them. He found it difficult to believe that was a mere oversight given how she'd handled the stallion from the beginning.

He'd worried at the first, and had thought to tell the stallion himself that it would be okay, and she was the new clan head, but he'd been prevented from moving once he started. Second Petroi's hand on his shoulder had been heavy and his words very quiet. "If you interfere, even for a good reason, she will kill you. She is the stallion now." He'd been surprised at that statement and watched her closer and realized it was true. He'd been amazed at her riding skill as the horse tried to maintain dominance and fought her. And when they'd run off and the two guardians hadn't worried for the child they'd brought with them, only sat down to wait, he'd wondered at what was happening to this herd, and even more at what had happened to the clans.

The herdsmen had seen the guards who stood the perimeter of the Maluk'nak' feeding ground on their tall horses from what should have been the last day of the Marluk'nak'. They'd been visited by strange men who explained the clans had been subdued by the High Lord of Wilant. They'd watched or listened as a few clans retrieved horses for bondsmen, then watched those horses come back riderless. Finally, after a few more days of waiting they'd received visitors to witness to what was going on in the tents, and been spelled off so they could go and see and hear even more witnesses, but his own was the most painful, though the Mouse Clan and Star Clan were close. To have had the Clan Heads not be willing to submit to the Change and only accept the Chaos hadn't been that much of a surprise. The complete death of his clan had been devastating. His role and responsibility was to the herd as always and he wouldn't leave that, but he'd wanted to die as well. What would he do to keep the herd alive through the winter and beyond - one man alone? He was still brought his meals and was grateful he wasn't forgotten, but the emptiness of being clanless had made him seek the sleeping piles of the herd more desperately than he might otherwise have. He hadn't seen or heard the High Lord himself and didn't know what he would do with the herd. None of them knew, since with his coming all of the herds were his.

The news that the clan of the High Lord understood well enough to hold the races had helped all of the herdsmen and they had come to the edge of the feeding grounds to watch, watching the tall horses of Clarines with wariness as well. He'd worried then. The High Lord's clan spoke differently and worked differently with their horses. They'd all worried. Then one said, "See, there!" and had pointed to where a tall pale horse and a shorter dark brown one were set side by side, both with riders. They'd watched as the horse of Tarc had flown as if a bird on the hunt and won. "That is one who knows how to ride the children of the land of Tarc," one had said with pride. "See he is a youth who knows, surely a child of the horse." Others had nodded. This one hadn't been sure. The one riding the tall horse had braids also and both were slight, like the ones who followed the High Lord, not stout like the Tarc. But a youth, maybe... (They missed the kisses because of their discussion.) "See, they are going to do it again!"

They watched and this time the horse of Clarines flew even faster than the horse of Tarc and continued on as if trying to spiral into the sky until a call came and it slowed and returned in. They could see this time the rider of the horse of Tarc was the stoutness of the men of Tarc, and the rider of the horse of Clarines was the youth that had ridden the horse of Tarc before. They'd stared uncomprehending until that youth slipped off the Clarines horse and clutched the other who had ridden it before tightly as if they were lovers. That had stunned them all until one had drawn a breath and said, "No...it - it was the Naluk'. The Naluk' has ridden them both and has shown that she is more than a child of the horse of Tarc." The rest of them couldn't deny it. Only the Naluk' would ride as a youth of the land and then cling to the one who must be the Marluk' in that manner without reprisal or shame. They'd asked later when the evening meal was brought and they were told the story, and others, with great excitement.

"She will dance on the horses, too, I've heard," commented one who'd come out, "and someone told me that she will sleep with her herd before she sleeps with her clan if they don't scold her." He had laughed. "She was very much a youth of the horses today and just as difficult to control as the yearling. How the Marluk' does it? I've seen it now...he uses every Second of the clan as her herdsmen and when she needs the most restraint, he calls her to him and holds her down himself."

"Did you see her knock down five of them at once when he called her back from the sky and the grass to play again with them instead of the wind?" another said. "She scolded them even for trying to catch the wind, then was scolded in return for not staying here to play properly with them. In the Marluk'nak', she is Wisdom. On the plain she is the Child of the Horse and they allow her that freedom, to go unpunished but only scolded." That one sighed. "Of course, we all wish we could go out from the Marluk'nak' of heavy weighty arguments and play as the child on the plain. It was good to be allowed to do that this afternoon, for all of us."

The listeners all nodded sagely, quite agreeing. That was why the herdsmen were herdsmen after all. They were too much children of the plain to sit in the stuffy meetings with all the tiresome arguments and noise. It was rather surprising the Naluk' was able to manage it, given how wild she was on the plain. "It is the aspect of Chaos, perhaps," this herdsman had said quietly. "She can be calm Wisdom in one place and wild wind in another and not have them conflict so mightily as it would in us." The others had considered it and had allowed it might be possible. He'd continued to consider it after he'd returned to his herd, to sit with them under the stars. To have found her sitting on his herd's feeding ground had been startling, but he'd kind of thought she might be the one to come, rather than the High Lord. He'd been there, too, they'd been told, and rode his own horses well but was taught as a child to ride the Tarc horses just that afternoon. He'd hoped it would be her after his thinking last night, anyway. Then he might have some hope for his herd.

Her Second had blocked him from seeing her at first, perhaps because she was still not really arrived back on the earth again from living in the wind. She had been unabashed and very much the child, looking at him openly and with innocent words and eyes, her whole being as if very young - still the age of one thinking to earn the Kir'nah. As if she'd left when the Saddle Clan head had banished her and just returned again that morning, or even as if she'd left before her banishment and then returned. And as he'd sat and contemplated her while they finished getting her ready to live on the plain again, he'd realized it was like that. Like this Child had been chased away by that man when he'd required her to become Wisdom instead, to teach him and to scold him, even though he was deaf even then. She was a young woman now, and then had been a child, but the stories told she'd come as a child and spoken with the wisdom of years as if this age then. The body she had to be in had aged, but inside she was still young. Then the body hadn't aged long, but the soul inside had been ancient.

He'd tested her, not answering her question, needing to see what she would do with his herd with his own eyes and ears. She had been the horse, not just spoken to the horses, and she had been the clan head to the stallion in all ways but one. He'd been surprised she'd been given the herds, and was relieved at this point. He didn't know what the rest of the herds would do, but if she was going to claim this orphan herd, then that was much better than if going to the High Lord.

"What has my wife done?" His head jerked up and he was looking into the kind, but slightly worried face of what had to be the Marluk', two Seconds lighting from their own horses behind him as his hand rested on his own stallion's neck.

"Head Clan Head," the herdsman inclined his neck, which made him look at the stallion in his lap again. The stallion lifted his head and reached out his nose to sniff the newcomers.

The Head Clan Head reached out his hand and let the stallion sniff at him properly, then with a pause first, he set his hand on the forehead of the stallion and sighed. "Triste, we will name you then, for your sorrow for your clan." The herdsman was confused, he'd not answered the clan head yet. "What has she named the mare?" The golden eyes were looking into his again.

"Ancora," he answered.

"Again, is it? We will give you a new home and clan again, a new place to live." He sighed. "I'm Obi. Please just call me that. I see Ilena has claimed you also. Welcome. We'll try to help you adjust to the very different life it will be for you, though we'll let you sit with the horses most of all, just like here. What is your name?"

The herdsman looked away for a moment, then looked down. "Even I have been left alone. Will you also name me?"

Head Clan Head Obi pulled back a little, perhaps surprised by the request, then said, "We will call you Novare. It is "new" in her home language. You are also receiving a new clan and a new home and will be beginning as a child again."

The newly named Novare found the name odd, but then all of life from now on would be slightly odd. It was fitting, he supposed. "I am in your care," he said.

"No better place to be, really," one of his Seconds said. "Father and Mother are well known for their ability in that regard."

"Father?" Novare asked. "I saw the Mother of the Horses today and we are claimed by her. Are you the Father of the Horses? Is that why you knew the answer to your own question? The stallion told you?"

Clan Head Obi's eyes went wide and his eyebrows tried to climb into his hair. Then he was laughing into his hand, as if embarrassed. The Seconds laughed as well. "I see she was more than her usual self, then," he said. "I could tell it from how sad he was and the markers on all three of you. She went too far again and didn't just ask the herd to come along. She had to tell him what really happened," he was sad again and put his hand softly on the stallion again. "Will he live?"

Novare sighed. "She ordered it and I think he understands it. It's helped him you've come and named him." He looked up again. "Why does she let you name the stallion and she names the herd mare as if the First Wife?"

"Because we are?" Clan Head Obi raised an eyebrow. "She is a Clan Head, but I'm still the husband."

Novare blinked and tried to get that settled, though...perhaps it was reasonable and proper order. He nodded. The Marluk' was of order and balance. It stood to reason. When she'd braided in the spouses braid, he'd wondered if the Marluk' would be the First Husband in the same way they had First Wives. He was getting funny looks and he shifted slightly, uncomfortable. This was why he didn't sit in the council tent. "I think...," Clan Head Obi said slowly, "...that somehow she's come upon another one of our Children all without knowing."

Novare stared at him, but the two Seconds were nodding slowly. "Possibly," the Second who hadn't spoken said. "We'll have to see, but he sounds like one." Novare felt the heat rise to his face. They smiled at him.

"How long ago did she leave you?" Clan Head Obi asked.

Novare considered it. "I've been lost a while, but," he looked up at the sun, then the shadow of himself, "I think only as long as it took her to tame Triste and for us to keep him alive." He looked up at Clan Head Obi who had risen. "So, long enough to have claimed her second herd at least."

Clan Head Obi paused. "It doesn't take her long to tame and claim a herd, but she did something different here. How did she tame Triste?"

Novare told him and he looked concerned. Novare wanted to reassure him, so he said, "The Second Petroi stopped me from interfering, to explain to Triste that we were now part of a new clan, saying she was the stallion and would kill me if I moved. I could see it was true when he explained it. But when they returned she was the Clan Head only again, though she was also the Horse Mother."

"She... _was_ the stallion? She challenged him for the herd?"

"She took the herd then challenged him to see if he would come back to it - if he still wanted it."

Clan Head Obi blinked. "Do you know what he said to answer that?"

"No," Novare shook his head. "I wish I did. He ran across the plain with her on his back to take her as far from the herd as he could so she couldn't have it, but I don't know what he said to answer the question when he gave in to her."

Clan Head Obi looked down at Triste and softly said, "He hasn't answered it. She'll be back to hear that answer." Horse's heads turned to the north and Clan Head Obi rose to his feet and backed off a distance. He held out his hand and suddenly his wife was holding it and they were turning in a circle until she was in his grasp. She lifted her head to face him but he forestalled her with a hand held up. "I've been visiting with your most recent find. Did you know he was a Child when you took him?" He turned her to face Novare and they walked back towards him.

"He is?" she asked surprised as she looked at Novare. He merely looked back at her, trying to figure out how she had flown and even more, how the Marluk' had managed to catch her at all. Her eyes caught the stallion in his lap. "Oh, did you name him?"

"Yes, both of them."

She paused mid stride and was very confused. "Both?"

"The stallion is Triste. The herdsman asked to be named, too, so I named him Novare, since we're taking him to a new place where everything but watching over the herd will be new."

The Naluk' nodded. "Fitting for both of them." She crouched down in front of him and the horses again. She put her hand on Triste. "Hello, Triste. I hope you're recovering well enough. We'll need your strength in a few more days. Please try to be ready. It will be a long walk back compared to where you're used to going." She moved to pet Ancora. "Thank you for watching over Triste." She moved back and thanked the other three horses and they rose to their feet. "Marcus, Henry, come introduce yourselves to Triste, Ancora, and Novare. They need to know there are more people in our family so they can feel better about being adopted in." She shifted over so they could get to the stallion and her eyes inspected Novare. This time, she was deeper, more calm and sober and he almost shivered. This wasn't the child any more. He wondered what had caused the change. "Novare, why don't you sit in the council? Why did you choose to be a herdsman?"

"No pulling of punches there, eh?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"She's never been slow," Clan Head Obi said quietly.

Novare looked at them all, not comprehending the conversation. Clan Head Obi crouched down where he was, a little farther out than he'd been before. "Please answer her question." His voice was calm.

Novare took a deep breath. "When I was a child, my speaking was difficult for others to hear. I was taught the Law, but when I began to question the wisdom of things done by the clan, I was sent away or punished. I would sit with the herdsman, an usuri in his own right, to escape the clan. He would patiently listen and answer my questions, and he taught me his knowledge of the horses. When he returned to the All, the clan made me the next herdsman, though I was content - if young."

Both clan heads slumped and sighed. "Yeah, you're a Child of the Naluk'," Second Marcus said, leaning on his horse now, "even if you are old enough to be her uncle. Only they can't keep quiet when Wisdom enters the head." Second Henry nodded and so did Clan Head Obi.

A light touch came on Novare's head and he froze. His head was pet and he closed his eyes and swallowed. He could get killed for this, but before that happened he'd relaxed against his own better judgement. Against his own preferences and will, tears were slipping down his cheeks and into his mustache and beard. He tried to swallow again, but it didn't work very well. Softly words were said that comforted him. "Thank you for watching over the horses so well and for loving Wisdom and being true to truth and opening your mouth even when it was hard to receive unjust punishment. You've done very well. We'll give you a home and a clan now where those are things that everyone loves and there are people who will understand what you say without you having to explain it. We'll have Justinian and Reynold come talk to you later when they have free time." The hand hadn't stopped, but then neither had his tears, and it didn't go away until his tears did.

There was a sigh from further on and his eyes flew open, though he had to blink to see. Her first guardians had reached them somewhere in there. He looked at them a bit worried, but the one who had brushed her hair, Second Petroi, immediately crouched down also where the Naluk' had been (who was still out of sight unless he turned his head to look behind him). "Welcome to the clan of the Naluk' and Marluk'," that Second said. "I'm the only one who will call them that since they'd rather not admit it still. I'm the herdsman for the Children similar to yourself." He held out his hand, palm up.

Novare looked at it, then grasped the wrist and his own was grasped, in the manner of bond brothers. "Clan Head Obi has named me Novare, and the herd stallion Triste."

"Welcome, Novare, and we welcome Triste, Ancora, and all the herd." Novare nodded a single nod of gratitude. "And now we need to leave you. They are intense enough to wear anyone out, and a simple herdsman even more, I think," the smile was small, but kind.

Novare sighed and let Herdsman Petroi's arm go. He was going to have to nap next, it was true. Second Thayne handed him a cloth, then pointed to his own cheek with a wink. Novare tentatively put it to his face, then wiped it dry. "Keep it. She does that to just about anyone who talks to her long enough and anyone she touches. You might need it again."

Clan Head Obi rose to standing and motioned for the Naluk'. She walked back to him and took his hand. He kissed her head then looked at Novare. The Naluk' did, too, and they smiled at him, then all six were a flurry of motion, leaping on their horses' backs and were soon gone from the feeding ground. Novare sighed. He patted Triste's head, then slipped sideways and curled up on the head mare's side with the stallion's head still on his legs. He'd think on all of what had happened when he woke up. ...He fell asleep a little more hopeful. He'd been claimed by the Wisdom and Balance and Order he loved...and he didn't have to give up being a Child of the Horse to do it. He chose to not think about the fear of leaving Tarc for now. His herd would still be with him and need him there.

-o-o-o-

Mistress Ilena was leaning on her horse. ...Or rather...perhaps she was pushing on her horse. The horse was pushing back. It seemed an odd competition. Horses were both heavy and very strong compared to humans - even the small Tarc horses. Reshali got impatient and moved away from Mistress Ilena. Justinian opened his mouth to call to her but stopped. She'd gotten into a crouched wrestling position - still facing Reshali. Rashali set herself and Mistress Ilena and her clashed shoulder to shoulder (rather gently actually) and went back to pushing on each other, though front to front this time instead of side to side. Mistress Ilena's feet dug into the ground.

"Is she doing what that looks like?" Reynold asked. "Are they wrestling?"

Justinian finally closed his mouth. "I - that's what it looks like," he said, astounded himself.

They watched as Reshali shifted the outside foot forward, bobbed her head up and down, then put her nose behind Mistress Ilena's lower legs and pushed forward with the inner leg, knocking Mistress Ilena to the ground with a dull thud. As the air whooshed out of her opponent, Reshali carefully knelt on Mistress Ilena with the closer knee. Justinian tensed, worried. Horses were heavy. "Ooof! Reshali!" Reshali's tail swished. It was hard to tell if she was pleased she'd pinned her opponent, or irritated still. She turned her head and lay it down on top of Mistress Ilena's chest, then carefully pulled her knee off her rider and knelt in the grass, still holding her down. "Get off already!" Mistress Ilena pushed on the back of Reshali's head and wiggled. Reshali grumbled low in her chest.

A second horse was ambling up to them. She folded her knees under her on the opposite side of Reshali, then rolled onto her side, pinning the entire right side of Mistress Ilena to the ground. She gave a cry. "Hey, no fair calling for reinforcements! One-on-one is fair, but not two on one!" Reshali just lifted her head and shifted to lay next to her, then rolled and pinned the full left side. "Ahg!" Mistress Ilena wiggled back and forth but couldn't get free. They just rolled a little more, their heads turned away to not look at her. Mistress Ilena panted, resting a bit, then began pushing on their necks. "Get off, you two bags of sand. Get off!"

Justinian blinked. "Should we help her?" Reynold finally asked.

Justinian looked at the second horse. "That's Bea. I don't think so." He was finding it hard to comprehend and understand what was going on.

The two horses suddenly moved their heads and lay them down. Mistress Ilena's arms were pinned so that now she couldn't move at all. She tried to get them free but that just got them pinned worse and a snarled grunt from Reshali. Justinian was going to help now, but as he started to move, Reynold grabbed his shoulder and pointed. A third horse was arriving. He snuffled Reshali's head, then settled across at the heads of all three females, boxing in Mistress Ilena's head so they almost couldn't see her anymore she was so covered in horses. "Usuri! Not you, too!" Ilena cried. "This really isn't fair!" A fourth horse arrived and settled at their feet. Mistress Ilena groaned. When it rolled onto its side, too, she cried, "Not the feet, not the feet!"

Horse after horse arrived to settle around that grouping of four. "What are they doing?" Reynold asked.

"I have no idea," Justinian said, shaking his head, unable to keep his mouth closed any longer.

"What's going on? Where is Clan Head Ilena?" came from behind them. Justinian just pointed as Zerak' and Prota arrived next to him and Reynold.

"Hoh?" Zerak' breathed. "In that?" They nodded.

"Hmm...," Prota said, and the two brothers walked up to the pile. Usuri watched them. They bowed to him and he pointed to Reshali with his nose. They walked around the pile until Reshali could see them and bowed to her. She blew out her nose and they carefully began picking their way through, around, and sometimes over the horses until they reached a position they could look in and see Mistress Ilena. Prota looked at her sternly, but Zerak's eyes danced. "We came to tell you that High Lord Zen wanted you, but we'll tell him you're currently occupied and will come when you're freed."

"You could get me out," she complained at him.

He looked around the pile of horses and said, "Nnooo...I don't think so. If you've gotten yourself into this, then you'll have to wait until they'll let you out."

Justinian had reached them by this time, on the other side of Mistress Ilena. He looked over Bea's head (having bowed to her too so she didn't get upset with him). Mistress Ilena was blowing at a hair that was tickling her nose and looking decidedly irritated. He reached over and gently moved the hair out of the way and tucked it behind her ear. "I'm not sure how you got into this," he said, "but I hope you can get out soon." He patted her forehead, since the top of her head was being pressed into Usuri's side. "At least you got your horse pile."

Her eyes went wide. "Pile?"

Justinian nodded. "It's all of them."

"ALL of them!?" He nodded again. "Reshali!" Her voice dropped to a quiet grumble, "That's just not fair! Not fair at all!"

Zerak' had to turn away. He couldn't hold in his chuckle any more. The brothers picked their way back out of the horses and Justinian followed after them, giving a pat to Bea's recumbent head on the way out. "USURI! Justinian just got rid of that!" Justinian turned back. Usuri was rubbing his head on her head, making a lot more than one hair go all over her face, he was quite sure. He sighed. If it was part of the punishment he would have to leave it. His shoulders slumped a little as he walked away. Reynold patted his shoulder.

"Soo...what happened?" Zerak' asked, his smile wide. "What did you see?"

Justinian told him from the pushing match, through kneeling on her, through the gathering of the horses, until they arrived. "What is it? Why did they do it?"

"You didn't see what started it, then?" Prota asked. Justinian shook his head. "Hmm...well...," Prota looked up at the sky, thinking. "I would say it's rather like ...seclusion?"

"I was afraid of that," Justinian said sadly, looking at the ground. "I hope she repents soon. I was hoping to talk to her, too."

"Horses can do that?" Reynold asked, surprised.

The brothers looked at them with wicked smiles and for just a moment, Justinian felt they were going to come lean on the two of them, too. He stepped back, his eyes wide, not wanting that at all. They laughed and continued on. Justinian looked at Reynold. He had the same concern on his face and had stepped back, too. They looked at each other for a moment, then Justinian said, "I think we should go find Marcus and Henry...or maybe Rio." Reynold blinked, then nodded and they turned to head into the tents of the clans.

-o-o-o-

Ilena gave up trying to blow the hairs out of her face and settled for no hair in the mouth. Reshali was still grumbling at her, low in her chest where it was only felt, not heard much. She sighed and watched the sky from between the tresses of her hair for a while. A rattling grass seed pod was crunched as Usuri turned his head to capture it between his teeth. The other horses were being rather philosophical about it all. She thought they had rather a lot of patience to be willing to go to such lengths for Reshali. She finally closed her eyes, letting the sound of the wind and the breathing of the horses lull her. She wasn't tired, so she didn't sleep, but relaxing was nice. And she was plenty warm. She hoped she could walk again after this, though. Whatever horse had rolled onto her feet must be getting toe-prints in its side. She tried to shift it slightly, not fighting the imprisonment, and after a pause, it grudgingly shifted enough to let off the pressure somewhat. She sighed, relieved, and it sighed back - probably just as relieved to not have boot toes pressed into it.

After a while, Reshali stopped grumbling. A little after that, the farthest out horses heaved themselves onto their feet and wandered off. Another one closer in shifted and Reshali growled. It settled back down. Ilena sighed to herself. She'd apparently made Reshali pretty mad. It was taking her a long time to get over it, but she had to wait until Reshali was ready for the apology before she could give it. Ilena wondered if Reshali's first companion had been put into seclusion frequently - she understood it pretty well.

Reshali had let another two circle's worth of guards go when there was the step of human feet approaching again. Ilena grimaced, not really wanting more people to know she'd gotten herself into trouble. There was a pause and Reshali licked her lips. That was a new response. Ilena started to worry just a little. When the voice began, she started worrying a lot. "Lady Reshali, Marcus and Henry brought Justinian to me. He's told me what he saw." Ilena groaned but only deep inside herself. She was in a lot of trouble now. "May I be of assistance? ...A proper scolding perhaps?" Ilena shivered. Apparently that decided Reshali. She put a knee on Ilena's hand to continue to pin down that arm, and lifted her head. She still held down Ilena's left side, though. Ilena obediently held still anyway. She'd be in even more trouble if she moved now.

Reshali grumbled and muttered her complaints to Liam and gave a final growl. "Well, I can certainly understand you're upset," Liam said in his calming voice. "Do you mind if I come closer so I can talk to Ilena?"

As Reshali moved, Ilena blurted out, "Yes! I do mind." She didn't get an answer and she groaned at herself. That was only going to have made things worse. When Bea started to move, Ilena grabbed her mane with that hand, even though it had gone mostly numb. Bea went ahead and stood anyway, rubbed her hand - now on the ground, clenched - with her nose and ambled off. The eyes looking down into hers made Ilena look away and she completely relaxed in full surrender. Usuri stayed where he was and Reshali was on her feet now, looking at her accusingly. "I'm already ready to apologize. I've been waiting for her to not be so mad, so she can actually receive it."

"Well, since I promised her I'd finish it up with a scolding, you still have to have one."

"...Okay," Ilena said unhappily. She took a breath for courage and look at Liam to receive it properly.

"You mustn't anger those who are trying to be helpful, Mistress Ilena," Liam said calmly, "and injuring yourself only pains those around you. Kindness being returned with selfish obliviousness is a slap in the face and a painful rejection, particularly for those who love you. Even if at some level you are correct, the perceptions of others have merit and deserve proper respect...and you are not always completely right. Even you know that you have to have the advice of others to see the things you cannot see." Ilena was gaping at Liam, though she was trying hard not to. She wondered how many complaints from how many people he'd received about her. "Don't go running off too far and too fast in your plans and in actual effect. Others enjoy having you present in the moment with them." He paused, then said, just a little more irritably, "And for goodness sake, sleep with your husband properly so I can do my job properly." She blushed bright red.

"I - I would, but he won't either," she grumbled back at him.

Liam glared at her, then let it go with a sigh. He turned back to Reshali. "She's ready to apologize, Lady Reshali," he bowed and stepped back. He watched Ilena as she sat up, then knelt properly, her hands open on her knees. They were going to smart soon, when the blood got back into them.

Ilena bowed to Reshali. "I'm sorry, Reshali. I won't do it anymore, and I'll properly listen to what you want from now on."

Reshali looked at her, then snorted and tossed her head. Ilena looked down until Reshali stepped over and put her nose to Ilena's cheek and blew a soft breath. Ilena lightly leaned her head on the nose, then it was gone. Ilena sighed and rose to her feet. She bowed to Usuri. "I'm sorry, Usuri, that you had to be called in, too." Usuri looked at her, then rolled onto his side, put his head on the ground, and closed his eyes, choosing to ignore the rest of them from this point on.

Ilena turned humbly to Liam and walked behind him one pace but where he could see her out of the corner of his eye as he led her back to the tents. "So...what did you do to make her mad?"

Her head jerked up. "Justinian didn't say?"

"He didn't see it, only from the wrestling." Ilena slumped in relief. It had been a general scolding. "I did get one of the scolds right, I hope, or more?"

"Yes," she muttered. "I heard them all."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "It's not good if you can apply _all_ of them to yourself today, Mistress Ilena."

She blushed and looked away, biting her lip. She really should learn when to keep her mouth shut. Her heart fell and she looked down, then at the fingers in front of her. She reached out and took the two littlest in her two forefingers, needing at least that much. He silently let her, though the fingers she was holding tightened enough to tell her that if she ran, she was still in trouble. Ilena sighed, and only looked at the ground in front of their feet as they walked.

When they arrived at Zen's tents she'd picked up more of her guards, though they were staying back. As the two of them entered the war tent, Petroi commented, "Leading the stray back, are you?"

"It's that bad is it?" Obi asked in calm surprise.

"Marcus and Henry sent me to see she was properly freed." Liam bowed to Zen and pulled Ilena up and took his fingers back.

Ilena bowed to Zen. "I'm sorry to not come when you called for me Master Zen."

There was a pause as Zen considered her. "Zerak' and Prota said you were entangled in something that might take a while to get out of. ...Has it been resolved properly?"

"Yes, Master Zen," she said humbly. "Liam assisted in properly scolding me so we could be done."

"Liam had to do the scolding?" Kiki asked, surprised.

Ilena looked away and sighed. "Reshali can't talk, I wasn't listening to her anyway, so she was just as happy to have him do it for her."

She got a lot of stares, then Zen put his hand over his eyes. "Really, Ilena. Reshali?"

Ilena blushed. "Yes. She called the entire household herd to put me in seclusion until she calmed down, she was so angry."

Mitsuhide blinked. "How does a herd of horses put you into seclusion?"

Ilena cleared her throat and looked anywhere other than at the people in the room. "They lay on top of you just enough to let you know they're mad and don't let you go until they're ready."

Thayne let a spurt of laughter go, completely unable to hold it in any longer. He dropped onto the table and tried to contain it in his elbow.

"But...the entire herd?" Obi asked, not believing it.

Liam and Ilena both nodded. "Justinian said it to me, though only a few were left when I arrived," Liam said.

The door flap opened again and Zerak' and Prota entered from whatever errand they had been on. Seeing Ilena in the room, they looked at each other. "Soo...what were you under punishment for?" Zerak' asked.

Everyone looked at Ilena, wanting to know. She scowled. "Not on your life. If none of you knows then none of you need to know!" She got groans for it, then teased, but she held her ground. Arguments with horses weren't for human ears to hear. "We've fixed it, that's enough. Let it lie buried like it's supposed to." She took a breath and went back to regal - mostly. "What can I do for you, Master Zen?"

He looked at her mildly. "Tell me what you did?"

She slumped. "No, really, Master Zen. I'm not going to say it. And if you don't really need me, I need a chamber pot. They were holding me down an awfully long time." She stalked off to more laughter than she'd heard for a long time.

"Do come back when you're done," Zen called after her. "We're finalizing the court now." She waved a hand and let the door flap close behind her. "My own sister...being scolded by horses." Zen moaned when she was gone. She paused slightly, turning a bit red. "Don't tell anyone in Wilant. I'd never be able to live it down."

"Are you sure you want to claim her today?" Prota asked.

"No one in Wilant would believe the story," Kiki said dryly.

"...True," Zen agreed. "I'm not sure I do, except for all the witnesses." Ilena sighed. She didn't really either.

Marcus and Henry picked up guard duty as she moved away from the tent and even they were shaking their heads at her. Ilena was glad to get to the privy tent to be mortified on her own for those few moments of alone time. It really had begun as such a minor argument, too. To get this far out of hand... She decided to spend a few moments feeling sorry for herself as well, since they wouldn't let her do that either. If no one would side with her, she'd been in the wrong and would have to face that when she walked back out. For right now, she just wanted to have a moment for self-pity. It really wasn't fair at all that Reshali had to win in the end.


	31. Setting the Clans

CHAPTER 31 Setting the Clans

Banak' finished writing his last word of his last sentence with a flourish and set his pen down. He re-read the last few paragraphs, nodded in satisfaction, then leaned back and stretched. He really did like these Clarines tables and chairs when it came to writing. He was old enough that leaning over the book of pages held only in his lap had become painful if he had a lot to write.

"May a child of the clans enter?"

Banak' looked over his shoulder. He rarely got guests. "The door is always open for the seekers of wisdom." He smiled at the man who entered, knowing that they both were exactly that, more so than most.

Uzziat smiled back. "And have you found that wisdom you were seeking, Banak'?" He looked at the book on the table. "I see you were writing it down again, anyway."

Banak' nodded, looking back at the book. He closed it and rested his hand on it. "It is ready to put with the Book of Law in the Marluk'nak', though I've been told I have to wait until next year. They want a translation for themselves also. I've just finished."

"What have you decided from your studies and witness?" Uzziat asked him.

Banak' pondered. "I am in agreement with them. It makes no difference." He looked at the book again, "However, I do believe it will make a difference in the far future. Their story will rest with the Book of Law to explain why the changes were made and the circumstances surrounding this time. Perhaps, when it is time to understand again, this will be read and things will not happen to make the final Chaos occur." He looked back up at Uzziat. "If our children's children's children can understand because they can read the Chaos the clans caused themselves this time and the resulting punishment, perhaps they can choose to follow wisdom and turn their feet from their own Chaos." He considered Uzziat. "And what have you decided from your own walking in their path?"

Uzziat had followed after Consort Obi and seen the effect of his passing on the clans in his earliest contact with them. He had already given Banak' those stories to put into the book, but he had not yet answered this question. Uzziat paused. That was a clue he wanted to talk. Banak' waved at a chair and pulled out two cups and a bottle. Uzziat sat with a tired sigh, thanking Banak' for the drink before picking it up and taking a few swallows. "Ah, you have had an easy life living with the High Lord," Uzziat slightly complained as the finer wine of Clarines passed over his tongue.

Banak' shrugged. "Not really. I've worked for it, in teaching men who cannot learn properly, and the High Lord is only merely difficult as his thirst for understanding is hard to satisfy. And Princess Ilena…."

"She still doesn't trust you, eh?" Uzziat said sympathetically.

Banak' nodded once. "She learned too well, I think. She only really trusts those of her original clan, and of those only three."

Uzziat nodded, but he sat looking at his drink, holding it still on the table. Banak' sat quietly, respecting his need to put his thoughts into order. "I've just come from there - the clan of the Storm - and speaking with Zerak'. I spoke with Clan Head Prota before that. I wanted to get their witnesses one last time. They are daily, and even hourly, seeing new things because they regularly walk beside them."

Banak' nodded. "I would still be writing even their further words, but it is time to be finished."

Uzziat agreed with a single nod, understanding. "Banak', I directly asked Zerak' if he would call Princess Ilena the Naluk'." Banak' raised an eyebrow slightly. Uzziat was being very careful in his words - for him - but that had been a very direct question to have asked. "He, like his brother, seems to believe she carries the spirit of the Naluk' in her, but understands that she prefers to face the clans as if a clan head only." Uzziat ran a hand across the table, from the cup to the edge nearest him. "If the people of Tarc believe that they really are the four made flesh, and they return again as if merely humans and clan heads, will the anger of the clans be great enough to chase them out of Tarc, or even to kill them?"

Banak's breath caught slightly. That was an extremely direct question. Had following in the footsteps of Obi and his men changed Uzziat so much? Or had it been their year living in the west of Wilant? Banak' shook his head and returned to think on the question itself. He pursed his lips. "I am not sure why that is the question you have asked."

"Because the people of Tarc have chosen to obey this time. But, if they continue to return each year, showing their aging and their own human-ness, would it not seem as if the choosing were not trusted, as if they had been lied to and were still being forced to obey? And now they would be seeing not one who was a natural force that could not be disobeyed, but a mere mortal who could be subdued in turn? I believe this would anger the people of Tarc and they would turn against the ones set as the Head Clan Heads."

"Well, so you have explained why they have set it as a requirement that they not be called so. They understand this already."

Uzziat put his elbow on the table and pointed with his raised hand. "So they seem to say, but in all they do, they still show that it is who they are. How can the clans not believe it?"

Banak' shook his head impatiently. "Your reasoning is not based in understanding." Carefully he put his words together. "They have not said they are allowing the clans to choose to obey. They are showing them the level of presence that could be chosen to be obeyed. In nothing they have done have the clans been allowed to choose to obey or disobey. They have been given the choice of death or obedience. Death or obedience is not a choice, Uzziat, at least not a choice that allows one to live if they do not want to obey. They are still requiring obedience. It is the face they wish to show them only. Reconsider your reasoning." He picked up his cup and sipped, allowing Uzziat time.

Finally Uzziat said slowly, "It is the face of the Law towards the Kir'nah, nearly. It is also the face of the beloved Clan Head to the clan, as we have seen daily in the Change of the Law held in the Marluk'nak' these past few days."

Banak' nodded. "This is the face they all wish to show. The Law joined with Mercy, expecting Obedience." Now he set his cup down on the table and leaned forward earnestly. "Uzziat, what will happen if the clans should decide they no longer wish to be obedient to this Head Clan Head? Can you tell it now?"

Uzziat considered it, then sighed. "They will be the Clan Head even still, and mercy will end and punishment descend for disobedience."

"Can you believe that as truth?" Banak' asked solemnly.

Uzziat looked at him, then nodded. "They have shown that witness sufficient as well."

Banak' leaned back. "If they have not, they will." Uzziat looked at his cup, then nodded solemnly in agreement. "And...will it matter if they age?"

Uzziat raised an eyebrow, then finally shook his head. "If one considers just the Head Clan Heads, one might think that they could be overcome when they are old and feeble...but those would not have considered well enough. Every clan has also an heir who inherits. We witnessed this even in Wilant, when Regent Zen came to sit in his mother's place. He came in unknown and unproven, but already he is stronger than she was."

Banak' nodded. "And Princess Ilena and Consort Obi? Will their heirs be weak?"

Uzziat shuddered and shook his head. "They will never send a weak heir into Tarc, even if that heir is not of their bodies in order to make it so. They still carry the anger deeply inside them, for all that it is quiet."

"Truly," Banak' said, still sober. "It is the same for Regent Zen, and likely the King as well. They will never trust Tarc. Only after several generations have passed will there be one come who no longer understands and does not carry that anger." He put his hand on his book again. "For that time I have written this and it will stay with the Book of Law - so that the Clans may be reminded what an angered Wilant will do, and also to be reminded that they will receive the second punishment. That only in our time mercy was extended."

"You don't think the people of Wilant will also forget?" Uzziat asked after some consideration.

"They may," Banak' shrugged, "but even if they have, will they allow a prick of a wasp to go unpunished once they understand the strength of the hive? You have seen the size of Wilant with me, and they have said it is only one third of Clarines or less. What result can you see?"

Uzziat shook his head. "Clarines as a whole would have to become fully rotten for such a prick to go unpunished in full, if the love of the Naluk' for the clans has been forgotten along with the anger."

"Indeed." Banak' answered with finality.

They sipped their wine together for a time waiting. Finally the call came. _The High Lord calls all of the clanspeople of Tarc to the tent of the Moon Clans Head and the Sleeping Cat Head._

Uzziat downed the last of his wine and stood. "Do you know how they do that?" he asked Banak'.

Banak' stood, setting the wine and his cup in the center of the table before picking up his record of the Sacred Four. "They sing," he answered before turning to lead the way out of the tent he had been given to use by the High Lord.

They didn't have far to go. "Will you stay with them or stay in Tarc?" Uzziat asked as they walked.

"For the next year they have asked that I return to Lyrias. After that, I think I will return to the Grasshopper Clan," Banak' said. "They will need wisdom, along with the clans, that perhaps I can give." Uzziat nodded. "And you?"

Uzziat rubbed his chin, then scratched his head and sighed. "Ah, it has been hard to decide."

Banak' looked at Uzziat almost fondly. "It is hard for your feet to stop following after them."

Uzziat looked away. "Well...and I did come to enjoy our time in Lyrias, for all that it is very different."

Banak' smiled. "You would be a herdsman here, but a very lonely one."

Uzziat looked at Banak' a moment, then let out a breath in not quite a sigh and looked away again, towards the coming crowds from the clan tents to sit on the north side of the Moons Clan tent. "They don't trust me either. They were quite relieved when I said I would stay a day behind and follow after them."

"Well, I will speak with the Head Clan Heads on your behalf. Perhaps there is still a use for you that will not keep you tied to the plains. ...But," Banak' looked closely at Uzziat, "I think you will have to become more like them and show them more openly you can be trusted if you truly wish such a thing. Your face towards them has always been one of distrust yourself for them."

Uzziat raised an eyebrow at him, then let it fall, chagrined. "That is a hard thing for a Tarc."

"Mm," agreed Banak'. They parted at the side of the gathering, Banak' moving to enter the tent to receive his final instructions from Regent Zen. Uzziat moved to find the Meadowlark Clan. When this formal all-clan council was completed, he would be just a member of that clan, one with nothing really to do. He likely hadn't been chosen again as a Second for whoever the new Clan Head would be. That didn't bother him too much. Just feeling at loose ends did. He also would be an advisor on the council, but that really wasn't his strong suit either. Uzziat sighed to himself. Maybe something might come from Banak' talking to the Head Clan Heads, but he was only one among many clansmen. He had played his part, been obedient to his orders. Life would be normal - dully normal - from now on.

-o-o-o-

"Hear the beginning of the words of the High Lord of Wilant and Tarc to the clans at the Marluk'nak' of Change." The opening words of Zen's first formal Tarc court rolled from Mitsuhide's tongue and over the seated clanspeople. Zen, Ilena, and he had sat together with the Tarc advisor to Zen a long time to try to get the words of Tarc set to the formalisms of Wilant. As was normal, he was the voice of Zen. It had been a while and he was proud to be in the position again, though he was very careful to not let that come out in his tone of voice. He was very much looking forward to when they could be back in the castle and his normal routine taken back up again, though this had been an interesting and grand adventure, to be sure, with the best reward at the beginning of it. He could feel his partner and wife's steady presence standing nearby as she watched over him and Zen.

Mitsuhide was also proud of Zen. They had made it to this court and the final days of having to be in Tarc without excess yelling in the council of clans or any further bloodshed. They did still have to worry about the return home, to some degree, but for the most part everyone seemed stable since the final changes to the Law had been agreed to. "The P'rathna of the High Lord shall give the first teaching of the Changed Law so that all may hear it at once and begin to understand." Mitsuhide stepped back to stand in his place near Kiki and she glanced at him. Only he could see the happy light in her eyes that said she was also proud he was able to stand as Zen's Voice again, even in this place. She knew he loved that position more than any other, except when Zen was letting him be the second older brother.

The first teaching of the Changed Law was actually a reading of it from the Book of Law. The Naluk's Usuri had written the changes, but he was too old to stand and read for a long period of time, so the P'rathna Banak' had been chosen to read it instead. The front row of the court was a row of "thrones" - folding camp chairs that had been covered with cloth and pillows that Zen, Shirayuki, Obi, and Ilena were sitting on in the front part of the tent so that the clans could see them. Behind them were the aides and guards, standing behind their charges. In the back of the tent was a corporal who knew Tarcian, reading along with the P'rathna from the Tarc Book of Law that Leah had written in Clarinees, making sure that both books coincided one last time.

It was a long reading, there being roughly one-hundred-thirty Laws. Mitsuhide took the time to admire the setting, while paying attention to the surroundings. The day was cool and the sun just past halfway across the sky, though low as there were only a little more than six weeks to the winter solstice. Already the horses were restless for their winter grounds. It was expected that all the clans would begin to pack up the following day. Even the feet of the men were restless to return to their wandering, it sometimes seemed. They had allowed for the market to reopen, but it had been light with only a few who still had things to sell being willing to sit. Mitsuhide had heard it was a pleasant diversion, however, and when he had seen a bit of it this morning, it had seemed a very relaxed and happy affair.

The portioning of belongings had gone smoothly enough. Zen had assigned that, on his side, to General Sirius. Ilena had sent Landras, Liam, and Rio, who had a good head for figures and details it turned out. Somehow they had managed in the few days they had to get all the clothing, property, tents, etc. settled so that all of the clans would be able to live, and many of them live well. Even still, there were many wagons that had come out to carry Clarines tents that would be piled extra high, and the food wagons coming up weren't sent back empty. It wouldn't do to leave empty tents surrounding the Marluk'nak' to die to nature, not when they could potentially be of use in other ways. Ilena's merchant eyes had been alight when she had talked to Zen about the extras that were now his - except the tax due King Izana - and they had been heads bent together on that issue for a while also.

The clans were sitting grouped as usual, though this was probably the first time he'd seen all of the children with them. He was rather impressed that they were well behaved. He wondered how long that would last. The court was expected to be a long one. The reading of the Changed Law was just the beginning of it, though perhaps half of it. He recognized faces here and there of the more outspoken clansmen from the council of clans, and of course Prota and Zerak', with their wives and clans. It looked like everyone had come dressed as finely as they could today.

Mitsuhide let his eyes travel to look at their own here just under the edge of Ilena's tent with the doors open wide on either side as if they were sitting on a stage for a play or performance. Shirayuki was in her Tarc formal that had shown up unexpectedly to Ilena's alarm. It was stitched with flaming gold threads in sunsets and sunrises. Ilena had moaned about women who have too much time on their hands and something about debt, but had waved her hand at the maids, letting them put it on Shirayuki. Her red hair was done up beautifully as always. She was sitting to Zen's right as proper. Delia and Maria stood next to her in Tarc dresses that nicely complemented hers, making it obvious who they served. Tanner was in somber but appropriate clothing standing next to them and at the far right end of the advisors standing behind the thrones. Behind them were Shirayuki's four in black, set so they were filling in the hole where he would have stood behind Zen.

Zen was in a formal he had frowned at, but had to accept - his white formal court uniform with the blue trim that set his eyes to looking larger and bluer than normal. Behind Zen as advisor was General Sirius, and the P'rathna as well, when he wasn't standing to read in the current position in the front middle where Mitsuhide himself stood to be the Voice. Zen had chosen to put Kiki in the advisor's line as well, though she was in the guards black, the same as Mitsuhide was, polished and pleated to perfection as always for such formal occasions. Zen had almost made Kiki wear a skirt, too, but the look on her face had been just a little too murderous. "They've never seen me in anything else anyway," she'd said coldly. "They wouldn't have any idea who that stranger was, and would have to assume it was your second wife." That had ended the conversation.

Mitsuhide was standing directly in front of her between Zen and Ilena where space had been left between them for Banak' to get through for the reading. He had carefully placed himself so they could see Banak' easily in front of them and him, but could also converse very quietly behind him as needed, his back about a foot or a little more in front of their faces so they could see each other easily. This was a learned and trained position, as well as an obvious one for any Voice who honored their liege. Mitsuhide stifled a sudden sneeze, sending his own Second's marker lightly swinging. He and Kiki had been allowed to wear just the Second's braid, but Zen had both the High Lord of Wilant and the High Lord of Tarc braids in. That had not helped his mood, but he was bearing up under the formal dress well enough, as he should.

Ilena was dressed in her formal second-level-master Tarc dress, the one the clanswomen had been whispering was a wedding dress while they were waiting for the court to commence. Ilena had commented to Zen, when asked about it while they waited also, that it was because it was so well done. The Tarc women worked to make their wedding dresses their best handwork so they could do their own kind of boasting at the wedding feast. Mitsuhide had to admit, she did carry it off well for not being a short round kind of woman. Ilena's hair was in the full formal set of braids. He'd heard the slightly raised voices himself that had argued who was going to braid them in. She'd made them all compromise and one side was done by Justinian, one by Petroi, and the spouses braid by Obi. For once, she was also wearing the hat the women of Tarc wore that matched the dress, but without the veil down the back since that would hide the braids.

Behind her were Leah and Rio, also in Tarc dresses, though Leah's was a reserved one that spoke of her older status, and she wore the full hat and veil as comfortably as if she had always worn them. Rio was a bit stiff, though, it being her first time in Tarc dress, apparently. Liam was next to Leah, between Ilena and Obi's chairs, since he would need to step out to the front during their part of the court. Mitsuhide had been surprised to see that Liam had a Tarc outfit that matched as well. The overall colors of deep blue, accented by the gold moons on the outfits to his left and the reds and whites to his right made him feel like he was standing in the position of dusk, the point between day and night.

Henry, Marcus, Landras, and a sitting Danel, all in the formal blacks were behind Ilena's advisors. Danel had been allowed to come at his insistence, but because he was still recovering Ilena and Shirayuki both had required that he sit. He'd been upset the most to have missed out on pretty much the entire proceedings. He was determined to at least do his part where he could, and Ilena did want to recognize the sacrifice he had made. They had all been formally braided in the full complement of braids. Mitsuhide was reminded once again that he was grateful that Ilena had drawn that line between her house's guards and Zen's.

Obi was in his Tarc wedding outfit as well, and had his own look to him, as usual. He was in the same colors as Ilena, and his sleeping cat had been artfully done to look like it was sleeping on his shoulders, wrapped around his neck. The fur even felt like fur and both Ilena and Justinian had troubles keeping their hands off of it until Obi had scolded them. It looked like Obi was losing focus, though, because he was petting it now. Mitsuhide shifted to get Ilena's attention and nodded slightly at Obi. Ilena calmly took his petting hand in hers and held it. Obi's thumb absently began rubbing the back of her hand. That was better and more discrete. Mitsuhide wondered if they were going to be able to recognize Obi when the braids were finally taken out and Petroi's long hairs were no longer extending the length of his own. Apparently Justinian and Ilena had each taken a side for his braids. He also had the traditional Tarc hat on today.

Behind Obi was Reynold, officially with the Family for the first time, and here because he was required still to be at the side of Justinian at all times. Not that he minded in the least. He got a front row (well second row) seat of the proceedings he had been eagerly watching until now. Mitsuhide wasn't sure how he felt about the man yet, but it was still too early to judge, really. He was dressed in one of his own Tarc outfits that was good enough. Justinian was the left end of the row of advisors, mostly keeping Reynold penned in, but also because they had wanted to showcase him just a little. His Tarc clothing, also newly come to him, was as nicely done as the maids, and also had the sleeping cat, but curled up on his right breast. He stood proudly showing it, his braids perfectly done, most likely by himself, though Mitsuhide had caught a dark look sent toward Petroi when they'd all arrived and begun the final conference before calling the clans for the court.

Behind them were Petroi and Thayne, probably the most relaxed in the group other than Ilena and himself. Mitsuhide could only presume Henry and Marcus weren't relaxed because they'd been scolded into not playing while standing up in front of everyone, though they did seem to understand on occasion when it was proper to be serious about their positions. They also had the full complement of formal braids they were supposed to have, and Marcus looked like the cat that had eaten the canary. Mitsuhide wondered if it had anything to do with the Tarc hats he and Henry wore. Ilena really was too indulgent with her guards, to let them modify the formal blacks like that, but it was her court to run, even though it was Zen's words and face before the clans today. Mitsuhide sighed to himself. Really, it was good this was the only time Zen was going to have to carry this burden. Ilena was much more suited to it, and Zen already had too much to do, in the end.

He brought his attention back enough to the words flowing from Banak's mouth to understand he was only at about the one-third point in the Laws. The faces of the clanspeople seemed to still be accepting for the most part. When Banak' got to the ones on wives being kept by their husbands, regardless of subjugation, there was the same division as there had been in the council of clans, but they would get over it the same as well, likely. Removing stealing of wives by T'lalac had the same division, and the same people too, as should be expected. They had wanted to remove the stealing of a wife to gain a Manak', keeping it to gifting, but that had not gone over at all this round. Ilena had promised to revisit it again until there was enough understanding in the clans to get it passed. There had been grumbling about not allowing winning a wife in a bet as well, until Ilena had put her foot down, again forcing the issue that women were not property and refusing to let them be passed in a bet to a random person who might not be worthy of a wife, nor prepared for one. That one had finally stuck.

Zerak' and Prota had been the staunchest supporters of changing the family Traditions. Mitsuhide was pretty sure they both wanted what he would have wanted - the right to have his wife with him in bed every night, and as his partner in all things. He found the two of them to be perfectly acceptable Seconds for Obi and Ilena in Tarc, for all that there were still occasional sparks between them and Obi. Well...Prota seemed to have settled down. Zerak', though, still had to be restrained by Prota or even Obi himself on occasion. Mitsuhide wondered how long Obi would be patient with it. It was surprising he was at all, actually, since most of them seemed to be caused by lingering looks of Zerak' on Ilena when Ilena wasn't paying attention and Zerak' thought Obi wasn't paying attention.

Ilena had been similarly blind to Petroi and Obi's sparks until the testing Mitsuhide and Kiki had done with the guards earlier that summer, and the two of them had finally faced off in hand-to-hand at Mitsuhide's request. He hadn't known about those sparks, not being at the castle until that day of testing, but it had been plainly obvious when they had first walked out onto the list. He wouldn't have asked them to show him if he'd known, but Ilena had handled it well enough after the fact. Mitsuhide wondered if something similar was going to have to happen here, or if the Tarc were different enough something else could be done. Prota did handle it as best he could when he noticed, taking to hitting Zerak' in the head at those times. Zerak' never complained, rightfully taking his punishment, but it wasn't resolving it very fast. Mitsuhide mentally shrugged. They would only have to deal with each other for a week once a year. Since they could now have their wives as partners, after a year of being together Mir'nah should have figured out how to stand to protect her position and her husband well enough.

Banak' was getting into the next sticky part of the Changed Law. Zen had wanted to remove the law of T'lalac altogether and his arguments against theft and trying to teach the clan heads and councils that it destroyed trust - which was the basis of right living, not just right thinking - had been well reasoned and sound. The main argument against removing it was that it was the way the clans created new clans and tested new clan heads. There had been all kinds of arguments against that latter argument, the prior Lord of Tarc as the main example of that test not always working. Because of those arguments, they had modified the one for the testing of new clan heads. They had managed to finally get it down to T'lalac would only be used to steal enough horses to gain a herd sufficient to become a clan head. No other theft would be allowed. If you wanted a wife, earn her through effort or the Manak' (and then you could only steal a single woman, not one already married). If you wanted any property, purchase it at the Marluk'nak' market, make it yourself, or win it in a bet. The hope was that they would begin to see the blessing of trust this would bring, and find a better way in later Marluk'nak' councils to begin a new clan. As it was read to the clans as a whole it looked like this particular change wasn't quite so hard for everyone to understand. That was good. It might just take practice.

The third major changes were to the Law of Subduction. Every clan in attendance was dark when the reading of those laws began, but by the end, they were all very pleased with the changes. Mitsuhide knew everyone up in the tent throne room was watching the reactions of the clans, not just him, when the changed laws were read. The entire tent of Royals relaxed in relief at the end of the reading of that Law. That had been the most massive of all the changes, and was going to have to be tested over time. They had specifically stated, again, that if a man was married to a woman, she was still his, even if they were in a clan that had been subdued. If a woman lost her husband in the fighting, she would be considered single so that she could have someone to take care of her. And, an 'if' statement had been added. "If a clan needs to expand their feeding grounds, the clan they come against has the option of giving a portion of their feeding grounds instead of going to battle." The point of this change was to help keep the balance of clan and feeding ground sizes better, and kill off fewer men when it wasn't necessary to decrease the population. The "if" statement also allowed for the other reasons the clans fought. If they were punishing a clan or coming angry to battle, then the option of payment by land would not apply. Ilena and Zen had made it completely clear that the law was to be tested and could be changed in later Marluk'nak's if needed.

It was also possible to tell when there were holes in the Changed Law that everyone agreed with. The wrong-thinking laws the prior Saddle Clan Head had pushed through the Marluk'nak' had been completely struck from the Book of Law, and for the most part everyone had breathed a sigh of relief. That had been smooth sailing, thankfully. They had made one additional change to the understanding of the Manak' and bondsmen as they were seeking a clan to attach to so that they could not be kept against their will, nor forced to pay for food and water unless they had stayed a certain length of time that made them automatically clansmen. Zen had not wanted to make the guesting tradition into a Law. Enough traditions had been made into Law unwisely already.

Adding completely new laws had been a bit tricky, and in the end of the few more that Zen had decided would be necessary was one requiring peace, and one setting the position of Head Clan Head as an official title and what the duties of that title were. The one requiring peace would be the one that set the requirement for future generations he had set at the beginning when he had claimed to subdue all of Tarc. It was the last Law Banak' read. "There shall be peace between Tarc and Wilant, and Tarc and Clarines, for the Regent of Wilant owns them from this time forth, under the authority of the High Lord of Clarines, as High Lord of Tarc and High Lord of Wilant. The Head Clan Heads of Tarc will be assigned by agreement of the High Lord of Clarines and the High Lord of Wilant. If the clans of Tarc have complaint against the Head Clan Heads, they may approach the High Lord of Wilant. If the complaint is not answered, the complaint may be taken to the High Lord of Clarines, but swords will not be lifted against either. The punishment for doing so will be the utter destruction of the clans of Tarc."

Banak' closed the Book of Law. "So has it been agreed between the clans of Tarc in the Marluk'nak' of Change, and so it has been written. Learn the Law and obey." He turned and bowed to Zen and Shirayuki, then to Obi and Ilena.

Mitsuhide stepped forward so that he and the P'rathna could trade places. "The High Lord of Tarc calls before him the Sleeping Cat Clan Head and the Moon Clans Head." Obi and Ilena rose and Mitsuhide took a step to his left. Kiki handed him two large markers, the size of the High Lord markers Zen wore. They also were the mark of Tarc, the rising sun behind a running horse, but around the border was an embossed braid, rather than the fancy design on Zen's markers, and they had a double strand of beads from the bottom rather than the five Zen's had. Obi and Ilena knelt on one knee each in front of Zen, who had risen. Zen went to Obi and undid the unmarked braid at the front top right of his head, then held out his hand to Mitsuhide who handed him one of the markers. As he began to braid it into Obi's hair, Mitsuhide said, "I, the High Lord of Tarc, place upon you, Obi, Clan Head of the Sleeping Cat Clan, the Marker of the Head Clan Head of Tarc and name you the Right Hand Head Clan Head. Keep the clans of Tarc in wisdom and balance, maintaining peace and right thinking." When Zen was done with the braiding, he went to Ilena's right side and undid the unmarked braid on that side. Mitsuhide handed him the second marker and repeated the phrase, but named her the Left Hand Head Clan Head.

When Zen sat down, Obi and Ilena rose and bowed to him deeply, then turned to face the clans. Mitsuhide intoned, "Clans of Tarc, these are your Head Clan Heads. You will hear their words and obey them." It wasn't like there was going to be cheering, but interestingly, there was a response. "We will hear and obey the Head Clan Heads." And many of the clanspersons bowed from their sitting positions. As Obi and Ilena moved to sit in their chairs, Mitsuhide stepped back into his position again.

"Listen as the names of the clans of Tarc are said, so that all may know the names of the clans as of the ending of the Marluk'nak' of Change, from the north to the south by the rising of the sun and returning again by the setting of the sun." While Mitsuhide said them, the formal words had come from Banak'. Apparently this kind of thing was done by the Tarc peoples themselves so that the clans would know what their council of clans had decided. It was significant this time because until this moment they had all been one clan - the clan of the High Lord of Wilant. "Saddle Clan, Cricket Clan, Meadowlark Clan, Grasshopper Clan, Mouse Clan, Grouse Clan, Water Clan, Jackrabbit Clan, Tassel Clan, Fox Clan, Beetle Clan, Storm Clan, Halter Clan, Wind Clan, Cloud Clan, Star Clan, Spider Clan, Foal Clan. The count of clans in Tarc is eighteen." Obi and Ilena's clans didn't count in the list because they were "clans" of Wilant, not Tarc. Mitsuhide had spent the most time memorizing that list because the order was so important.

This time there was cheering. The people of Tarc had officially been given their clans back with this notification. It was part of the restoration of strength to the land and the clans. The records they would take back to Wilant included how many were in each clan, but that piece of information didn't seem to be interesting to the people of Tarc, likely because they changed clans frequently. That would hopefully change now, except the bondsmen and Manak' who had agreed to move peacefully from clan to clan to redistribute the strength of the clans.

Mitsuhide stepped back to his waiting position and Liam stepped forward. When the clans were quiet again, he spoke, and surprisingly his quiet voice carried. Mitsuhide had wondered if it was a test to see if he could be a Voice with such a quiet speaking voice. "Listen to the words of the Head Clan Heads to the Clans." He paused. "The Head Clan Heads call forth Zerak' of the Storm Clan and Prota of the Fox Clan." The assembly was quiet as the two men rose and went to sit cross legged before Obi and Ilena after the fashion of the Tarcs, spines straight and hands resting on the knees. This was their equivalent to the single kneel that Obi and Ilena had done in front of Zen. Each one had two unmarked braids in their hair, as they had been instructed to have earlier.

Obi and Ilena both rose, but Obi went first. He went to the left side of Zerak' and undid the unmarked braid on that side. He took the marker Liam handed him, then braided it in as Liam said, "I, the Right Hand Head Clan Head of Tarc, place upon you, Zerak', the Marker of the Second of the Head Clan of Tarc and name you the Right Hand Second. You will assist in keeping the clans of Tarc in wisdom and balance by properly advising the Head Clan Heads in their duty to maintain peace and right thinking." The Second's marker of the Head Clan Head looked like the marker of the Head Clan Head, but without the beading. Zerak's eyes were bright with excitement and pride, and even Obi was calm for once when in his presence, after the last few days of sparks.

As Obi stepped back and Ilena stepped forward to undo the unmarked braid on the left side of Prota, Mitsuhide recalled that the fine distinction of calling them as named men rather than Clan Heads had been important to Ilena. She had not wanted to cause a division between the Clan Heads, but had wanted them to understand that it was the hearts of the men who had been tried and found worthy. "I, the Left Hand Head Clan Head of Tarc, place upon you, Prota, the Marker of the Second of the Head Clan of Tarc and name you the Left Hand Second. You will assist in keeping the clans of Tarc in wisdom and balance by properly advising the Head Clan Heads in their duty to maintain peace and right thinking." Mitsuhide was fairly certain Prota was fighting back tears. He smiled slightly to himself. He could understand that. He'd felt that way the day he'd been knighted. This was rather similar. Obi and Ilena motioned to their new Seconds to rise and stand to either side of them on their proper sides for their naming. The people in the row of advisors shifted to let them in. Standing would be different for them, but they stood with the same pride and ease they would have sat in.

The setting of the Clan Heads and their Seconds followed for each clan, in the order that Mitsuhide had listed them in, as it was the traditional way to work through the clans. This was the other reason Ilena had not combined the naming of the Seconds with the setting of the Clan Heads. It would have been out of order, potentially assigning too much precedence to their clans over the others. Ilena wanted the clans themselves to remain equal in power in the council of clans. Each Clan Head was given their marker by Obi, then the Seconds were given their markers by the Clan Head over them. On the ones that were receiving their wife newly, such as the Star Clan and the Halter Clan, the Clan Head then braided a spouse braid and marker into the hair of his wife and had a wife's braid given to them as well from their respective new wives. In this way about five or six weddings occurred at the same time as the investitures, and the clothing of the Tarcs showed it. They were all also considering this an auspicious event of high caliber.

This process was almost as long as the reading of the Changed Law had been, with there being the eighteen clans and three markers placed minimum for all of them, plus the being called, coming up, and returning to seats that had to be patiently waited through. Mitsuhide was quite aware that Ilena was keeping Obi distracted again less than half-way through this part of the court, this time with very quiet conversation as they held hands.

In their turns Zerak' and Prota joined with their Seconds in front of Ilena and Obi again. When the Fox and then the Storm Clans were done, the newly reinstalled Clan Heads returned to their Second's positions next to Obi and Ilena while their leadership returned to the clans in the assembly. During the court, their duty came first to the Head Clan Heads.

When the Foal Clan leadership was completed, the Clan Head paused to greet Justinian with a smile that he returned very brightly as they left the stage, and Mitsuhide prepared himself. They were nearly done. Liam had only one more task. "The Head Clan Heads of Tarc call before them Justinian, of the Sleeping Cat Clan." Justinian froze in shock for a moment until Thayne pushed him slightly. He stiffly walked around to kneel on one knee in front of Obi and Ilena, his eyes wide. Ilena and Obi both rose as Liam spoke. "Justinian, for your service to the Clans of Tarc, to bring them to wisdom and for saving the lives of as many as would listen to your words, we gift you a new marker and braid. Your clan braid shall be called the Braid of Devotion, and the green ribbon attached to the marker shall show all who see it who you are to the clans - the Voice of Wisdom and devoted follower of the Naluk'."

Mitsuhide had seen it. It was a green ribbon wrapped around the thong that held the metal marker, and the marker was of the land of Tarc, placing him in the clan of the Head Clan Heads and the High Lord of Tarc. Obi held the marker as Ilena undid Justinian's bondsman braid and removed the Sleeping Cat marker. She and Obi traded markers, Obi slipping his clan marker in his pocket, and she braided a slightly more intricate braid than previously existed that showed the green ribbon off to good effect. She whispered to Justinian as she did it that she would teach it to him later and he nodded infinitesimally. When she was done, she pulled him to standing and hugged him. He blushed and Obi rubbed his head with a grin. The crowd cheered, since many of them loved Justinian and were glad that he had been made to be for all of them, not just for one clan. When they had returned to their places, Liam said "These have been the doings and the words of the Head Clan Heads at the ending of the Marluk'nak' of Change. See that they are honored and obeyed."

Mitsuhide returned to his position as Voice as Liam stepped back between Obi and Ilena. "The High Lord of Tarc calls before him the High Lord's Advisor." He stepped sideways to let Banak' out to go sit in front of Zen.

"High Lord," Banak' said, ceremonially setting down the two books in his hands, "here is the Book of Law, and a new book - the Book of the Change which tells of what has happened during the time of Chaos and Change. The Book of Law is ready to be placed into its place in the Marluk'nak' until the next year's Marluk'nak'. Please accept our works."

Zen held out his hand and Banak' passed up the Book of the Change. Zen looked at the first page, then the last. "For the works of your hands and the clans, thank you, Banak'," Zen said. "We will place them in the proper resting place in the Marluk'nak' when we have completed the Marluk'nak' of Change." He handed the Book of Change back to Banak'. Very quietly he said, "Of course that won't be placed there until next year."

Banak' nodded faintly. "Of course."

"I will require you to continue with me one more year." Zen said louder again. "What would you ask of me after that?"

Banak' looked at Zen and said clearly, "Let me stay in the clan of the High Lord of Tarc and serve among the clans as an usuri and advisor to the clans." Zen nodded and Kiki stepped forward. She unbraided the advisor's braid and rebraided it as an usuri's braid, keeping the same marker in the braid. When she was done, she bowed slightly to Zen and returned to her position.

"What gifts of the High Lord of Tarc will you need to fulfill your duty?" Mitsuhide asked for Zen.

Banak' looked a little surprised, but he considered it seriously. "That I may keep my three horses - one to ride, two to carry. I will require a tent for myself, and bedding, the usual requirements for travel and staying at the clans for a time, and...if it is possible, a table and a chair," he grinned wryly. "Those two things have become things of Clarines that I cannot live without anymore, though they are perhaps only a personal indulgence."

"It shall be granted," Zen said with a smile. They had plenty of tents and other required simple living items, and one camp chair and table would not be missed much at all.

Mitsuhide motioned for Banak' to stand and face the assembly. When he had done that, Mitsuhide said, "See you the High Lord of Tarc's Usuri. When he comes to your tents, welcome him and see he is fed and watered, and his horses with him, and listen well to his words of teaching and wisdom until he shall choose to go away again to the next clan."

Mitsuhide picked up the two books and handed them back to the new usuri and Banak' went back to his place. "The High Lord of Tarc calls before him the High Lord's P'rathna, Uzziat." There was a pause as the man went into shock, then pulled himself out of it and worked to get up to sit in front of Zen. Zen smiled at him slightly to help him feel a little more at ease. "The requirement that you remain in the clan of the High Lord is ended, and like all others of the people of Tarc, you may now choose where you will go and how you will serve." Mitsuhide said, giving him the same release as Banak', though he had another year still to serve.

Uzziat glanced at Banak', standing behind Mitsuhide. He blinked a few times, considering, then bowed his head. "High Lord, I would continue to serve the Head Clan Heads in whatever capacity they can find to place me in, but let it not be only among the clans of Tarc. I have come to also appreciate Wilant and to find joy in following after them." Ilena's surprised tension and slight intake of breath made it to even Mitsuhide, and he could see Uzziat twitch a little in discomfort. He moved a bit so that Ilena and Obi could address Uzziat themselves, seeing the surprise on both of their faces for himself from his new position. Uzziat looked at Ilena and Obi. "The High Lord's Usuri has informed me today that part of the fault of your distrust of me is because of my own lack of ability to show you I desire to be trusted. I am sorry." He bowed his head to them. "I have performed my duty to my previous Clan Head and have watched you both and followed after you. In performing this duty, I have come to desire to continue with you."

Ilena's eyes had narrowed calculatingly. After a moment she said, "Uzziat...I will keep you very busy, you know. I cannot even choose which thing to have you do. It may end up being three or five things...well, perhaps not as many as five."

Uzziat smiled. Even Banak' had never seen him smile, and reacted to it. "I expect it, Princess Ilena," Uzziat said. "But if possible, I would like time to occasionally return to Lyrias to play in the lists."

Ilena grinned at him. "Done, though I'm building them in Wilant Castle City as well. You like to travel, then?" Uzziat nodded. "Perfect," Ilena purred. Uzziat's eyes shone and his smile did not leave his face. She rose and walked smoothly to stand to his left. "Uzziat, we welcome you to the Head Clan of Tarc." She deftly removed his marker of the High Lord of Wilant, handing it to Mitsuhide, then pulled out a marker of the Head Clan and braided it with a bondsman's braid into his hair in its place. More quietly she told him that they would worry about travel needs as the plans were made, since he would travel with them for now. He nodded slightly, not wanting to interrupt the braiding. When she was done, she said quietly also, "Go stand right of Reynold, to his other side from Justinian," she lowered her voice just a little more, "and Uzziat, until I do trust you, please remember I am watching you to see if a knife needs to be slipped into your ribs. It is more difficult for me to trust a man of Tarc than to have a nightwalker become a day Child, though for your sake I will try to give you the benefit of the doubt." She stepped back.

Uzziat waited until she was far enough that his standing would not be threatening, then rose and bowed to her. "I understand," he answered her quietly as well. "I shall do my best." Uzziat turned to Obi and bowed to him as well. "Will you also welcome me?" Uzziat asked Obi.

Obi raised both eyebrows in surprise, coming up off his hand where he had been resting his head while watching their exchange closely. "Is my welcome so meaningful to you, Uzziat?" Obi asked.

Uzziat paused slightly, then nodded. "Having followed after you and heard of your wisdom in the council tents, as well as your handling of the previous Saddle Clan Head in his own tents, you have earned my greatest respect."

Obi blinked, then nodded. "Welcome to the Head Clan, Uzziat," Obi said in a normal tone of voice, then also lowered his voice, "though with us you will have your work cut out for you. I will also say that I will try to give you the benefit of the doubt until you have properly proven you are trustworthy. It is sad that the previous Saddle Clan Head has done this to us, but there is nothing to be done for it now."

Uzziat bowed to Obi. "If I can remove even some of that lingering anger and distrust, then I have done all of Tarc a service."

Ilena snorted lightly behind a hand. "Ah, Uzziat, you have said it outright - your motivation."

Uzziat smiled at her. "Of course. How else can you come to trust me?"

Ilena waved him to his position, but she continued to chuckle lightly for a while. Obi interlaced his fingers in hers, holding her hand again to help her recover.

Mitsuhide turned back to the assembly. "Beginning tomorrow, the Clan Heads, First Wives, all usuri, and all usirah will be called to the Marluk'nak' to receive instruction in how to teach the new and changed Laws. They will then teach the P'rathna and Seconds to be teachers of the same. They will teach others until all are properly taught the Changed Law. There is one year given for the clans of Tarc to understand, then they shall be tested. The testing is set for the Marluk'nak' in one year, the date of which will be determined in the usual way of Tradition." That meant, it would be in the fall beginning on the last quarter moon before the winter cold began and the clans would need to be at the feeding grounds. The Marluk'nak' always ended on the day of the new moon so they were travelling on the day of the first sliver of the moon reappearing. It seemed odd - like it ought to be at the time of the full moon since that was considered wisdom, but really, timing wise it fit better.

"Tomorrow the clans may begin to pack their tents. When the time of instruction has been completed, the clans may place their property on the backs of their horses and gather as clans with them. When all is ready, the clans as a whole will return to their feeding grounds, dancing the Dance of Joy, for the time of Chaos is past and the Changes will be in place, set to bring blessings again to the land of Tarc. The peace of the Marluk'nak' will continue between the clans until and through the next Marluk'nak' so that they may have time to learn the Changed Law properly and regain their proper strength from the weakening of the time of Chaos. ...These have been the doings and the words of the High Lord of Tarc at the time of the Marluk'nak' of Change. See that they are honored and obeyed." He sighed happily. Another court had gone very well for Zen. Even better than the last several in Wilant, actually. There might be hope for Tarc yet.


	32. Testing the Clans

**CHAPTER 32 Testing the Clans**

Today was test day of the clans. While Obi and Ilena and their household were in the Marluk'nak' to teach the clan heads, first wives, usirah, and usuri how to live the changed Law, Zen was taking the opportunity to walk the tents of the clans. He was in hiding, wearing a cloak of the Children of Chaos and Change. Mitsuhide and Kiki were disguised the same, and to round out the patrol party, Landras and Barakka were with them. For all that the court had gone well the day before, none of them had any delusion everything was happy and simple from here on. Most particularly, the clan heads had been set, and wives chosen for those who didn't have them yet (based on what the Seconds had heard and seen in the tents), but in two cases the prior clan head had not been chosen to be the clan head this time. There had been some very surprised people and clans at the court, though everyone had been obedient. So today, Zen was walking the tents of those clans in particular to see what the clans, and those clan heads who had been deposed, would do now that they didn't have anyone to watch over them.

Zen arrived near the rear of the clan council tent of the Cloud Clan and crouched down to listen. "...what is this you've said, then?"

"We sat and listened, the same as you, Jer'ak. Were we not all advisors only, even you? For any of us to be allowed to still sit in council, to maintain our wives, to still be a clan even, is a blessing."

"But he hasn't proven he can keep a clan alive upon the plains. And is all my effort to be thrown away?"

"No. You are still also here to advise him, if you will. As are all of us."

"We don't have the usuri here at the moment, but... it seems to me that at this time not only the ability to have strength of arms and knowledge of living in the clan, but for us to survive we must also have the wisdom to obey the High Lord and the Changed Law without question. We may not have the Seconds and Children of Chaos in the tents today, but isn't that to test us?"

"I must agree. You were quite resistant to some of the Changed Laws, Jer'ak. If they've seen it with their own eyes and heard it with their own ears, and have chosen another who can be sufficiently obedient, have they not chosen to keep the clan alive because they wish for it to be?"

"You're saying that they removed me because I wouldn't have been able to keep the clan alive this coming year?"

"Yes." That was said rather bluntly for Tarc. When the silence extended for enough time to indicate the conversation was over, Zen rose from his crouch and the group moved on.

They paused again when they passed another tent full of discussion, this time of women's voices. "...wish that Law had been set two husbands ago. He was the best of the lot I've had."

"You'd be so lucky. If my first husband was alive, I'd beg to go back to him. He won me by Manak' and was the most devoted man I've known."

"Certainly the daughters will perhaps have a better time of it."

"Will we?" a high pitched voice squeaked out. "Or will we be stuck with terrible men we can't ever get out from under? At least being able to have movement would give us the chance to be with a better man eventually."

"Maybe," it was said drolly, and there was a pause.

"But, no one has addressed the issues for our clan. All the women not given as wives or too old or too young were considered the wives of Jer'ak. Are we still his wives even now, or were we become the wives of the new Clan Head and Jer'ak has none?"

"None! I was given to him by my father and he paid the engagement price. Surely I am still his wife!"

"And I was gifted!" at least three other voices cried out.

"And I by wise strategy in the bet, showing his worthiness to be clan head," another said.

As the voices continued to lift in this manner, Barakka finally raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Popular guy." Landras nodded but Zen shook his head slightly.

After the tumult had gone on a bit there was finally a voice from nearer to them. "Oh, hush! Surely the new First Wife was chosen wisely. If she were here you would have all been silenced long ago. Surely she and the usirah were called to be taught today so that they could answer such things. Be still and wait patiently until they return, then ask your questions reasonably. To bicker over a thing you have no understanding of is a lack of wisdom." The tent stilled, then quieter whispers sounded from further away. Most of the ones that could be made out from outside the tent were disparaging of the speaker who didn't deign to speak again.

Zen moved away from the tent, but before he got too far, he looked at Kiki and said, "Surely the voice of wisdom comes most frequently from the impatient woman."

Kiki looked back at him as he stopped to hear her answer. "Well, considering you've surrounded yourself with them, I would think you should know. ...However, I would have spoken sooner."

Zen raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying the First Wife was chosen because she was the most impatient of them?"

"That would be implying wisdom and impatience are equivalent, wouldn't it?" Mitsuhide asked mildly.

"I'm pretty sure I heard the order given was to find the wisest one," Barakka said.

"Hmm," Zen mused, "then what is the right way?"

Kiki strove to keep her stoic expression instead of roll her eyes at him for testing her. "There is still a proper time for impatience," she answered him. "It is in knowing when that is." When he nodded, she added, "And given you're trying to teach that to someone other than me, you've passed my limit."

"Then please keep trying harder," he answered her and turned away before the tease reached his face and gave him away.

He was sure she rolled her eyes at him at that point, though, as she dryly answered, "I'm sure I have no desire to be a First Wife to you, and Mitsuhide's already agreed to be my First Husband."

"Yes, in that case, it's because he has the patience of a saint to balance you." Zen had to dodge out of her reach at that and he laughed at her.

"But, Kiki," Mitsuhide said, having thought it through finally, "Shirayuki's not impatient."

Kiki raised an eyebrow at him slightly. "She is when it's important." Zen nodded. "And truthfully, Ilena's had to teach her a better balance for that as well."

"Yes," Zen agreed grimly. "I'm working on that as well when we get back. She's been seen as weak in the face of the lords by being patient with them for too long on several accounts. Though, I appreciate her long suffering when it comes to me personally. The one thing she does do very well in that regard is properly use her impatience to create useful forward motion."

"Yes, she did use it to good effect in order to learn from Ilena and stand by your side in a very short amount of time," Mitsuhide agreed.

Kiki nodded as well. "She uses the impatience to create the changes she wants to see, rather than just explodes." She looked thoughtful, then said, "I would say she becomes impatient with herself before she becomes impatient with anyone else."

Zen looked back at her with an eyebrow raised, then looked forward and nodded. "True."

In the tents of the Wind Clan, he came across a group of men gathering at a particular tent. They seemed to be coming to ask one particular man questions about what things to gather, and where, or other similar minutia related to the packing. Zen recognized the voice that answered and stayed where he could hear but not be seen. The previous clan head answered the questions as best he could, and at least a quarter of the time answered, "Please wait until the Clan Head returns. Surely he will know."

Zen listened for quite some time and the prior clan head stayed patient and as helpful as he could be, though his own work was surely suffering. Then one came who said, "Your First Wife asks if you will ever come to help her pack her tent." With a sigh, there were footsteps away from the tent. Zen followed after and even still that man received people coming to him with questions and needs. When he reached the tent of his wife it was almost sad how she henpecked him until he finally sighed at her as well and said, "I understand you are upset because you are no longer First Wife, with power over the other women, however it was not mine to choose. Surely we are all fortunate to be alive at all. If I was not wise enough to be left over the clan as head, then I will learn what it is I have not understood."

"Surely you had proper wisdom from the beginning," she scolded him. "Or if you had held your tongue when it was better to do so - "

"I was true to the understanding and wisdom I have learned and worked hard to gain until this time, however there were things that I find wisdom that others disagreed with me on. It is, I am sure, those things I need further witnesses to. Given that they are now Law, I'm sure I will have opportunity to do just that."

"And why should I have to continue to be yoked to you if you can no longer support me in my place in the women's tents?" she complained further at him.

"Is it wisdom to love the pleasing words of women more than to have peace?" he answered back.

"Peace?" she asked disbelieving.

"Would you have me challenge the new Clan Head and bring the anger of the High Lord upon the clan as a whole? If I am dead are you now the First Wife again suddenly? What is it that should entice me to go so contrary to the Law and to wisdom? If you have acted terribly towards the other women while you were First Wife and now must pay the price being brought lower, isn't that your own consequence for your own unwise decisions?"

"Oh! I hate you. Do go die, won't you?"

"It's die rather than help you with your packing is it, if I can't free you of your own painful walk from darkness back to wisdom? ...Very well, I'll return to my own tent." There were footsteps, then a pause. "Perhaps when you have completed the payment you must face you will call for me again and we can walk forward together again." Footsteps left the tent, then the woman inside began to cry.

Zen moved away from the tent, but not towards the previous clan head's tent. Instead he wandered through the tents until he was back in the men's tents again, listening to people if they talked to each other. While there were people who wondered at the changes in the clan head, it seemed more like they were going to him because the new Clan Head wasn't available and they knew he was the one who would know if they didn't. He finally led his small group to the clan council tent and entered it. "Tell me," he said looking at the Lieutenants, "should they be asking him, or the Seconds of the new Clan Head these things?"

They looked at each other, then humbly answered, "We don't know."

"Very well," Zen didn't hold it against them. "Then go and bring the previous clan head here to me." He sat down in the main seat of the council tent. Mitsuhide sat on his left and Kiki on his right, though it was a bit awkward for them since standing with him was ingrained in them.

After a few minutes the tent greeting came and Zen, for the first time ever, granted entrance. He had to fish for the words. He was given congratulatory smiles by the Lieutenants when they opened the door flap, so he'd botched something but gotten it close enough, he supposed. Only when the curious man was sitting in front of him did he remove his hood. He gave the prior clan head the time to come out of his surprised daze, then said, "Teach this Child something I do not know. When the clans are preparing to leave the Marluk'nak' and have needs and questions, if the Clan Head is not available is it proper to ask anyone who may have the knowledge, or should the Seconds be sought out first after the Clan Head?"

After time to get his thoughts wrapped around the situation and the question, he was answered, "The Seconds are usually sought out if the Clan Head is too busy or unavailable."

"And are you a Second in this clan?"

The man flushed slightly. "No."

"Have the Seconds been chosen yet?"

There was a pause, then, "Yes."

"Does this clan need three, then?" Zen asked calmly.

"Surely it shouldn't be necessary," he was answered.

Zen looked up at the Lieutenants again. "Please fetch the Seconds."

When they arrived, Zen motioned them to sit. "Please teach these two what it is to be a Second," he requested of the previous clan head. They flushed and sat quietly as the previous clan head obeyed, though he wasn't really sure he should be the one to do it, it looked like.

When the instruction was done, Zen looked at the Seconds. "I have selected you as the Seconds of this clan. Please be properly obedient from this time on and stand in those places as you ought. This clansman has been pestered all day so that he cannot pack his own things, contrary to the proper order of the clans." They bowed their heads and promised they would and he dismissed them. He looked at the previous clan head. "You have been very busy carrying the clan today. I'm sure a number of the requests being brought to you aren't pointful, but merely habit. If you aren't the clan head, you don't have to carry that much weight any longer. Please exercise a little more wisdom and help the clan learn who it is they are supposed to turn to, or I will be required to assume you are choosing disobedience."

The man paled slightly and he bowed his head. "I am sorry High Lord. I understand."

Zen rose to his feet. Looking at the prior clan head, he said, "Thank you for your obedience and willingness to continue to seek wisdom." He put his hood back up and led them all back out of the council tent. He watched as the previous clan head walked back to his tent. He had to, almost immediately upon walking out of the clearing, send a person to the Seconds. He was very careful to do so and Zen nodded. When they had moved away from the tents sufficiently, he said to the Lieutenants, "In my world, the worst to fight are the ones who acted just like him. Without blame or fault, but to whom everyone still goes for answers to questions because they are loyal to him, not the one placed over them. Only one small seemingly harmless suggestion to the right person and that one has no need to get their hands dirty. But in the end they receive the reward and the power. I presume you've seen the results of that just as often in your part of the world." With scowls, they agreed. "What say you, Mitsuhide? Is he one of those sorts?"

"He passed those brief tests."

"Mmm. Kiki?"

"Maybe," she answered. "But the new Clan Head wasn't there to see that it's carried out next time."

Zen nodded. "Landras, make sure one of the Children is present tonight and tomorrow to listen to their clan councils and to hear if the old clan head gives bad advice to the new one. If he does, he needs punishment rather than reward. They are very slippery and hard to catch so we should be quick to act to train him away from it. This was his warning. The next one isn't death, but the one after that is."

"Yes, Regent Zen," Landras bowed his head.

"And if the new one chooses to be lazy and only asks the old clan head for advice or only goes along with him, make sure he's punished for it. If I have to step in again he'll be removed."

Landras was quiet then said, "Yes, Regent Zen."

None of them asked why. Being in the positions they were already in, they understood. If the old clan head were truly wise, he would be seeking his retirement with all his earnestness while helping to keep the clan afloat at the same time. If he still desired power, as an influential person sitting next to a new Clan Head who would be obedient to him, in the end he would be a very difficult enemy to dislodge.

-o-o-o-

"In your tents you sit in council, the men with the men and the women with the women. This is not wrong. Each needs their own for strength and comradeship. However it is only half of the wisdom. When men and women sit in council together there is a thing that can be learned by both sides. The compassion and concern of women for others is greater. The strength and confidence of men is greater. When the two come together and temper each other true strength and balance are brought to the clan. The wisdom of one person from either side can be the tipping balance for the clan as a whole. Both the Star Clan and the Saddle Clan can witness to this, as a woman argued in both clans for wisdom and in the one it was listened to blessing came, to the one that refused to listen, cursings. It has been said that there are women, who if their voices had been able to be heard in the clan council tent, would have saved their clans before this time."

"We will expect from this time on that you will have within your council tent at least the First Wife. If there are other women of wisdom in the clan, their voices should also be welcome in the council tent. You have the coming year to become accustomed to this understanding and to test it for yourselves so you may learn for yourselves the wisdom of it. However if you don't test it and try it for a full year, you will have learned nothing and been disobedient." Obi looked around the room.

Ilena added, "Women, you also have refused to admit men into your council tents. It is not wrong for one to come on occasion and let his voice be heard, when he is polite and willing to listen, or has important words to give you." They let the people around them consider it. Then Ilena sighed. "Would that we could teach you even more, but you are still infants." She bit her lip a little. "Remember, as an infant, nearly, you chose your first horse. That is probably the only example of behaving like a horse that I find acceptable, really. You slept with that young horse and its mother and they became family to you. Why do you not hold to that one wise teaching from the horses, yet live the others that make you less than you are? A woman and man together giving birth to children are a family. There is nothing of greater reward and worth. You will give it and receive it with your horse, yet you will punish each other and refuse it for yourselves. You will never see separate tents for the married in our own clans. Only for the unmarried that should be keeping themselves for when they are ready to be married. And then, they will be with their parents - both the father and the mother, the husband and the wife. The proper balance is taught to the children when they are both present and in agreement."

Ilena looked at the people in the room with compassion. "It is likely too much for you - a thing you need to yet grow into. But I do hope you can. Learning to listen and speak words of wisdom to each other in council is required, however. It is your punishment for not doing so and arriving at the Chaos."

Obi found it sad that the last sentence did more to make the people in the room accept the Law than any other argument had, though a few individuals had heard the prior words of wisdom and balance. "You have been taught it today. You will begin to live it today," he said calmly, though he, too was sad for their sake. "This council of teaching is the beginning of understanding it. Just as the Clan Head has his two Seconds to help him, each First Wife should choose two to stand with her. The three will attend all clan councils with however many of the usirah will go to give their words of council and receive words of council. It is not required that they be present at all times, but to have them sit then leave and only speak true needs of the clan after they are gone is to lie when you say you have lived the Law. Set a time each day where they will come to the clan council tent and all the needs of the clan will be dealt with together. Save the idle complaints and boasting for when you are separated. If an unexpected need should arise later that needs both again, fetch for them, address it, and move on. This is the same for the women. If a thing comes up in the women's tent that really should be addressed by both together, send for the Clan head and his Seconds and let them come and hear it also so that together full wisdom may be brought to the concern. At the beginning you may not know what things are best addressed together. That will come with time if you address everything together to understand it, the same as all things are learned."

"If it is advice, can we not continue to turn to the usirah and usuri?" was asked.

"Advice...perhaps. But when a decision needs to be made, no. Then it should be both counseling together, though the Clan Head will make the decision in the end, particularly a decision that will affect the clan as a whole."

It was after lunch. They had skipped the third Law and waited until the Law of Wives was reached with its other Laws also related to women so that they could all be addressed together. They'd gotten a long ways that way this day, but they were already tired by the time they got here. This much was important to reach this first day of lessons, however. Obi debated if they should continue or call a halt here. When he shifted as if to end it there, there was sudden panic around the room. He raised his eyebrow at them.

"Please," one particularly panicked woman said, "can we also talk about the Law of Wives before we are done?"

Obi sat back and blinked. "Is it so necessary that it be done today, when we are tiring?"

"Yes." And there were just as emphatic nods around the room - from a number of First Wives and from all the usirah.

"Very well," Obi said graciously to calm them. He looked at Ilena, who had them follow the same pattern they had been following. After the recitation of the Law, instead of telling them what was expected of them, Obi asked, "What is it that is most troubling?"

"Who?" asked one woman near the front in the usirah. "Just who are they to go to tonight?"

"And in our tents it is worse than that," came from the Cloud Clan.

"And ours," agreed the Wind Clan representative.

"Mmm, well I can see where there is likely some confusion in those two clans," Obi agreed. He sighed and looked at Ilena, who looked back. Obi looked at the Clan Heads around them. "You get the burden," he said to them. "You will have to go through every woman and every man of your clan and decide. Clan Heads cannot keep them all for themselves. You must find the proper balance. It will likely take time and we expect the entire year to be an experiment." The Clan Heads were looking resigned to their burden. They'd already been forewarned when this Law came out and was argued.

Obi looked at the women again. "The women of the clans should consider who they want to be the wife of very carefully. If they love their husband, they should make it clear to both him and the Clan Head, but with order and properly please. If all love the one man who is strong or is the most handsome it should be properly rejected. If the wife was won by engagement or Manak' and she has a bond with him already, it should be considered most seriously. This is for those who have been subjugated as well. If in the subjugation a woman was taken from her husband and wishes to go back to him, that request must be honored. If a woman is tired and old enough to no longer bear children, she may request to not be counted as one who is a candidate for marriage, but such a reason cannot be used just to escape. If she is just entering the age of marriageability, she may request to be considered a daughter again, and wait to be given a proper husband when the understanding of this Law begins to settle, however a man who has not yet received a wife has the right to request her. ...And that includes all males of proper age of the clan. All males in the prime of life have the right to request a wife, either a specific one, or generally to ask to be gifted one the Clan Head determines is suitable."

Obi took a breath. "Usuri and usirah should be properly consulted by the Clan Head and First Wife before making the decision to gift a woman to a man. Many times only those who have the wisdom of time will understand if the marriage will work over the years or not. But if there come two who are sure, and would perform the Manak' by theft otherwise, don't refuse them. Use wisdom in this as in all things. And I have said on purpose both the Clan Head and the First Wife. It is already understood by the Clans that a marriage is a thing that affects the entire clan. It should be treated the same as the other decisions made by the clan council. Both sides should consider it and give their words of warning and wisdom in the matter.

"Please, don't force the women to go to anyone tonight if it isn't wisdom. Go and talk about this law and what it means into the future and decide how to live it properly within your clans and within the marriages. Allow there to be time for the decisions to be made properly and in wisdom rather than desire the chaos of choosing randomly and without thought."

He looked at the two clans to the southwest. "The First Wives of the previous clan head should still be their wives. If the second wife also wishes to remain and the husband and First Wife are both accepting of it, it may be allowed. The remaining wives who are not desirous of returning to a previous husband they have ties to are considered eligible to be given away by the new Clan Head, but he is not to take any for himself at this time because he has already been given a First Wife. Only if after the women have been given to husbands, if there are still many women, can the Clan Head consider taking a second wife, and the First must accept her also. After him, others can potentially be given second wives."

"In the potentially rare cases a woman asks to go to a man of another clan, it is acceptable to be considered with wisdom. If a man would have a woman of another clan, there is already a Law in place." He paused, then asked, "Have we sufficiently addressed this Law at this time?" There weren't any questions, but things seemed just a little restless. He looked quizzically at Ilena.

Ilena opened her mouth after a withheld sigh. "To address the issue of who will go to which tent tonight, the Law has done away with the Tradition as of the day it was accepted by the council and again when it was read to the clans. It was a Tradition with no Wisdom in it at all. The only tent a woman of the clans should go to at night, other than her own, is the tent of her husband. The clan head no longer is the husband of every woman, only of his First Wife, and if he have a second, then hers also. This is a simple statement for all to comprehend, though it may take time to teach. It is not a difficult thing to sleep in your own tent or with your own husband. If a Clan Head finds it remains a difficulty for the women to understand, then he should call for his First Wife and have her live in his tent with him and if necessary call for the bondsmen to come guard the tent until the rest of the women understand. It is his place to determine when the women of the clan are ready to become Kir'nah in this Law, but they should begin to live it today. Women who will not be obedient to it after having been taught it sufficiently should be punished by having to sleep in the tent of seclusion until they will be obedient. If they still will not be obedient then they may find a husband in the stallion of the horse herd who does not care and sleep under the stars with them and eat of the grass with them. The disobedient women are the ones who refuse to become Children of Wisdom and true thinking and reasoning children of the All."

Obi was rather surprised at the straight backs of the women in the room. They had heard a hard thing, apparently. "Surely...to sleep with the herd?" was whispered in disbelief.

"And those who do not then have a husband as of this night?" another asked angrily.

Ilena turned her head and said calmly, "If they are lonely, do they not have bond sisters and husbands of their own to sleep with once the Clan Heads have had time to sort out how to live these Laws in the clans? If the women of the clans will not grow up and become adults, then they need to be banished from the clan tents to live with the other children of the land. If they are horses who cannot understand the Law and which are not allowed into the Marluk'nak' nor the clan tents nor council tents, then they may go and live with the horses." Ilena had very calmly slapped every woman in the room with her soft words. "And the man of Tarc who will continue to put his hand on a woman to say that she should stay a child and not become an adult under the new Laws should also be punished and sent away so that the clan will not fall under condemnation of punishment at the time of testing in one year. The Law has been written to make a man and a woman to understand they are not horses but men and women. See it is lived properly in the clans." The room was silent and the chill coming from Ilena met the wall of silence without relenting.

"But...but," the First Wife of the Wind Clan spluttered, "what am I to say to the twelve wives of the previous Clan Head, seven of whom will not leave him?"

Obi placed his hand on Ilena's arm to restrain her. "Please do your best tonight to explain what we've taught you thus far. We understand there will be difficulties. We have said that those who were earned or gifted may remain with their current husbands if that is their desire. It is those who are unclaimed and thus fall under the Tradition we are saying should stay in their own tents until they are given to husbands properly. If it is impossible for them to relent and for you to receive obedience from them we will come or send our Seconds to sit with your clan specifically to help you find a way to be obedient."

"It is a hard thing for the Clan Heads to hear also," the Grouse Clan head said in a dry complaint. His arms were folded, but his face held nothing of what he was thinking. "To say no and turn away the women who have relied on the Clan Head before. The Chaos this Law will bring to the tents of the clans will take a long time to resolve." His slight barb was felt. Ilena's arm muscles tightened under Obi's hand and he slipped his hand down to take her hand in his.

"It is sufficient," he said rising to his feet and making her stand with him. "We will return to finish the lessons of the Laws tomorrow. For now, if you need further understanding, you may remain to ask our Seconds what words they would give you." Obi held Ilena to their walk as long as he could, but he could feel her restlessness. Only her own weariness held her down for most of the walk. As soon as the encampment of the clans was behind her and the grass was in front of her, though, she planted her feet and just breathed. When she began to tremble he gently let her go and moved to stand in front of her. He reached up with both hands and slipped his fingers in her hair, cupping her ears. He brought her lips to his and kissed her long, her tears wetting the heels of his hands where they caught them on her cheeks. "They'll learn it, Ilena. You also can be patient and wait for it to unfold," he said to her. She slipped her arms around his chest and held him tightly. He held her closely to him as she cried, knowing she was grieving her own family taken from her too early, grieving for the abuse she'd been subjected to and knew all the women of the clans felt was their due. "Many of the men love their wives. The rest will learn it eventually as they watch their example with eyes that are being opened."

-o-o-o-

"We of the previous Fox Clan will have little trouble extending what we have lived in our clan to what they have required," Prota offered. "Perhaps if you will hear what we have done you may see a way to be obedient. It begins with the First Law."

The Seconds of the Head Clan Heads who were of the clans themselves began their own first council in this way. Many in the Marluk'nak' listened carefully to their words, judging them for themselves. It was fortunate they had been chosen and could speak with experience and wisdom.

-o-o-o-

Zen's face was dark. "Who was the Second over this clan?"

"I was," Barakka's voice was neutral but still held a hint of grimness.

Zen switched to Clarinees so they couldn't be understood if they were overheard. "Explain this clan to me."

"This is the Grouse Clan." That was enough to begin to help Zen understand. "The Clan Head seems committed to keeping his clan alive and is the inheritor through his father. The mother of the traitor was found to be the First Wife of this clan, though the Clan Head willingly gave her up when he understood she had also been the mother of that man as well as his own. It upset the balance in the women's tents and the woman he chose to replace the First Wife is beautiful but wavers so things have been chaotic in the women's tents since that time. The men are quiet wolves and wild dogs, full of strength and standing watchful, obedient to his words because he will keep them alive and allows them frequent access to women. They rarely open their mouths to him to warn him of anything, though they boast with the best of them when they are in their cups; and the wrestling and betting is very fierce, with a night with a woman the most frequent winning, even if it is another man's wife."

"The Clan Head allows that?" Zen asked, rather shocked.

"The men themselves will wager it that way, and he doesn't interfere. Usually by then he is in his own tent with his own wives, preferring their attention to the sport of the men."

Zen paused a little longer, considering, then led them further into the tents of the women until he came to their gathering tent. He stopped to listen outside it.

"...but really, I was hoping to get into the tent of the High Lord. It is frustrating that we were all turned away every night. Is he really a man?"

"Our own Clan Head is strong enough to please eight women at once, surely one who should be a god should be able to please ten or as many as fifty in a night," agreed another. "He surely cannot be a god if he isn't even a man to turn us all away."

"He was man enough to sit between the Sun and the Naluk'," a deeper sultry voice answered. "If he has the Sun to please him every night, why would he want to look at the rest of you? And we know nothing about her at all. Perhaps she has burned all her competitors. As a First Wife she can refuse them access at all. Certainly we have seen that she has gifted her very bond sister to the Marluk' rather than have her be the second wife. Any lesser than that and likely they never see his face unless he wishes to walk his tents. Leave off. You never had a hope in his tents." The group listening outside the tent were very surprised when those words set off a physical cat fight in the tent.

Eventually they retreated from the tents of the Grouse Clan altogether so Zen could ponder what he'd discovered there. Finally he looked at Barakka. "Listen to the evening's report from the Clan Head to his clan. See if he is obedient to what was taught today in the Marluk'nak'. Then listen to what his men say after he is gone from the tent for the night. If they will abuse the new laws tomorrow while he is away, take your most stealthy men into the tents and mark those who are disobedient without being seen. That will be their warning. The following day, if they are willfully disobedient again, see their throats are slit as they exit the tent so they may be found in the place they chose their death by their disobedience. They must learn obedience to me, not just to the Clan Head."

"As for the Clan Head, if he's not obedient in reporting to the clan tonight, report it to Obi right away so that he can be corrected. If he isn't obedient tomorrow night, report it to Obi and Obi is to report to me immediately when he has properly carried out the consequence. If this clan leaves the Marluk'nak' alive and returns next year not having killed itself already, I'll be very surprised."

Barakka bowed but the others with him were still with surprise. Finally Mitsuhide ventured, "Zen, perhaps you should go to Ilena and Obi with what you learned first. In dealing with the Tarc, it seems it would be wisdom to consult with your Seconds of Tarc before deciding for certain the path to take."

"I'm planning on it, Mitsuhide," Zen was grim. They approved of that statement but were still tense.

Barakka answered Zen, "I will make sure to listen over the tents tonight and see how obedient they will be and report." When Zen nodded and got them walking again, the others let it be. He still brooded over it, so Mitsuhide and Kiki made his feet move back towards his own tent. Kiki made it clear he could finish walking the tents the next day and should take a break for the rest of the day. He didn't complain. When they reached the edge of the encampment of the clans it was at the southeast edge. As they began to walk across the grass, they noticed Obi and Ilena's group also standing at the edge of the plain. Zen paused as if to go and talk to them, but stopped. Obi was holding a tearful Ilena.

As Zen considered it, the scene made him think that perhaps Ilena at least, and likely Obi as well, already knew, and already knew how hard this change was for the people of the clans. To get an entire people to come to understand and believe that the women were for more than rutting as they pleased was going to be more difficult than he could have ever imagined. How such a habit could have become a firmly believed proper tradition in an entire culture was unimaginable. He walked over to them, removing his hood when he arrived next to them. His own sober feelings were matched by Obi's look. "I've just come from walking the western clans through to the Grouse Clan," Zen said. "They in particular will not be able to live the Laws of Wives for some time to come. What will be the consequence?"

Obi sighed and Ilena shook her head. "We've just come from telling them what we want to see for those same Laws," Obi said quietly. "We've left it in the hands of Zerak' and Prota to encourage them with words they can understand better. We agreed to the lessons working that way early because of the large gap in their Traditions and the Law. It will take time for the clans to implement, yes, and in a year the worst clans may possibly go from infants to children. We may have to send in firm teachers if they can't begin to learn it properly. Zerak' and Prota said they'll report tomorrow morning how each clan head and first wife responded in the Marluk'nak'."

"Send Children to listen at the tents tonight as well and through the morning, as the reports are made and they try to begin," Zen requested. "I would like to know if they are even willing to try. If they aren't, then we need to know. Those who are willing to consider it will likely be doing their best. ...We won't be able to correct them once they are allowed to return to the feeding grounds, and Zerak' and Prota might be able to visit the other clans, but they can't stay away from their own clans long."

Ilena nodded. "When we hear the report, we can spend extra time working with the usuri and usirah of those clans who have the most difficulty, and perhaps bring in their P'rathna as well." She sighed. "It's the one thing that is hard with limiting them from clan wars. That mixing of clans kept one clan from learning things wrongly and keeping it wrong for many generations. We'll have to see if teaching, perhaps with travelling teachers, can keep everyone moving in the same direction."

Zen shifted, folded his arms and frowned. "I think my greatest concern with the Grouse Clan is that the Clan Head keeps his clan alive, and he protects them, but it seems he does so in order to keep his men content with living the life they want to live, not a life that is proper or full of wisdom. To protect those who live a life of idle wantonness and feed only their base appetites - is it really right?" He sighed and looked at Ilena. "From the perspective of the honest worker of the day you already do that by protecting the nightwalkers of your House. How do you justify that?"

Ilena turned towards him a little, though she and Obi kept one arm around each other. "Well...I work them to the bone, actually. The men who were like that are the ones that fell with Marcovik when you went to battle against him. The head did have to lead them to their punishment. That's the way it's always worked, and does work, in nations. The people have the right to live as they will, as long as they are obedient on the face. You have to wait to find the misstep that's taken and then take advantage of it - or you create it. It's best to have your evidence well in hand of the things the people of the House have done to justify the punishment before applying the punishment, but there has to be the one obvious crack to be able to pry the whole open to expose the corruption within. Finding me injured was the created opening to taking down Marcovik. If you believe the Grouse Clan is such a clan of decay, then we need to gather the evidence, then find the crack to expose it, or create it."

Zen nodded. "That's why I ordered Barakka to have that clan listened to tonight." He explained what his initial orders had been in total. Ilena set her mind to considering it as well.

Finally she shook her head. "For teaching proper obedience quickly it has some merit, but if they understand the warning the answer they will return is that they will refrain for the remainder of the time we are all gathered together, then when they are in their feeding ground they will return to doing whatever they want if the Clan Head continues to allow it." She looked up at the sky and considered longer. "There is a way to make it happen so that the collapse comes from inside, isn't there, Barakka?"

Barakka folded his arm, looked at the ground, and frowned at it for a while. Finally he nodded. "It's doable."

Ilena nodded. "I think you can handle it. Just give me the usual report once it's set up. Deaths should be discovered in their own beds, and women are to be judged just as harshly as the men." She gave Barakka a pleading look. "If there are any at all who are innocent, please spirit them away to safety."

"Of course, Mistress Ilena. We're already well aware of how your operations work," Barakka smiled encouragingly.

"Send the most damaged to the Saddle Clan and the ones who are innocent but need deeper instruction to the Fox or Storm Clans. Give all your evidence to Prota and Zerak'. They are both the proper persons to see payment is made from our hands and to correct us if we are going to grossly misstep." Her eyes fixed on Barakka firmly. "For now, go ahead and listen and mark them with the warnings as Master Zen has required, but I'm quite sure they'll pretend to obey after that. It will make those who really do want to obey more obvious once you begin the operation."

Barakka bowed slightly. "Yes, Mistress Ilena." She nodded at him and he and Landras left to work out further details of the plan.

Ilena looked at Zen. "Is it sufficient?"

"Given that you've already had practice with this, and they really are the most like nightwalker Houses, I'm content, yes," he said. "Please keep me updated as things progress."

"I will," she promised.

"It will be sad to see another clan weakened," Obi commented, petting Ilena's head a little.

"Yes," she said sadly, "but if it's only one, we are perhaps fortunate. I do agree with Master Zen. If we leave the rot to stay and fester, it could well be a foothold location for other countries to gain advantage here. Now that we've moved to subjugate Tarc under Clarines, the other neighboring countries will move to make sure we aren't entering the expansion game. Trying to corrupt Tarc out from under us will be the first and easiest, though by no means the only, action they will try. We're fortunate that only really means Brulac right now - and I really hope Izana's already properly seen to blocking those moves as that's his responsibility in this whole action we've taken." She rubbed her head. "And I think we should make him tell us what the agreement with Altherly is. Technically we should hear from King Roland a demand to return his son, but he's here because of their own strife with the next kingdom over, so it's complex. We need to understand that complexity so we don't move wrongly." She looked at everyone in their grouping. "From now on, keep your ears and eyes open for spies from Brulac at all levels. Perhaps Izana will tell us what he wants us to do there also when he comes."

Ilena bit her lip and turned slightly. Zen stepped towards the tents, getting them moving. She didn't need to add thinking about the investiture to her shoulders right then. "Thank you, Ilena," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," she said in a distracted sort of voice.

He reached back and rubbed her head. "You can stop thinking now. Take the time to rest before dinner."

"Thank you, Master," Obi said gratefully, "I think I'll assume that was an order and make her follow through."

"You do that," Zen smiled at Obi. "You can consider it an order for yourself as well."

Obi looked at him in mock surprise. "Really? I get to be ordered to be lazy? I won't ask twice then! What a lucky day." He looked at Mitsuhide and Kiki with sympathy. "Sorry you two get to keep working, though."

"At least it's not paperwork," Kiki said dryly.

"Well...actually, it is," Zen said. "We're behind on the reports that we are getting, though there aren't many." Mitsuhide nodded and Kiki sighed ever so faintly. When they moved to attack Obi, who was lording it a little too much, he danced off with Ilena and they waved a farewell.

-o-o-o-

The next morning Barakka's report was that the Grouse Clan Head had properly reported the meeting, with some interesting twists to it that seemed to have come out of the meeting after Obi and Ilena left. Ilena listened to him repeat exactly what was said very closely, then asked Prota and Zerak' if the Grouse Clan Head had properly understood. They hesitated a little, then corrected a few minor points. Barakka gave his report of how obedient the clan had been - which had been rather mixed with a lot of frustration from both sides. Ilena sighed and looked at Obi.

Zen gave his orders: "Prota, Zerak', we are concerned about this clan. Of those who remain, they will find it the most difficult to live the Changed Law. See he has those points understood better before he returns to them tonight, and go with him to reinforce what is taught and to help them come to a better understanding. Report back immediately when you're done. We would hear your words tonight and we'll see how they fare the second night." He pursed his lips and turned to Barakka. "Make note of the disobedient today, particularly the hardest of them who are openly rebellious. Tomorrow we will hear if being taught by the Seconds who can speak to them will make them understand. " He was given nods of obedience.

Zen looked to Landras. "The previous clan head of the Wind Clan was obedient," Landras reported. "The new Clan Head is cautious, and he gives consideration to what the previous one says, but not to the exclusion of the others. By the end of the day the rest of the clan had been retrained to seek out the new Seconds, save a few who we watched and listened to carefully in the night. They gathered together to complain about the change, but when they went to the previous clan head, he turned them away properly. The Seconds themselves struggled and had to go to him a few times, but as a personal opinion, I think they'll settle to it eventually."

Zen nodded. "I would like to have Ilena assign a few Children to that clan also. Because I specifically let him know that we knew things no one should have known, he may be hiding until he thinks they are far enough away from this place that he can be more open. It should be a shorter assignment, however, since now that he knows who to go to as allies, he won't wait too long. Those men and he should be most specifically observed, but also his wife. They will work with her to get him to cave. If they can be exposed and the new clan head takes care of it, the old clan head can be relieved to just live his life."

Ilena moved and he let her talk. "There is a less expensive solution. We can send him to the Foal Clan with his wife, asking that they help strengthen that clan. She will be able to start fresh in a place where she hasn't made enemies and he can feel free to give his wise advice without being suspected of disobedience. They will then be able to focus on their own relationship and we will have removed the potential for revolution from the Wind Clan."

Zen considered it, then nodded. "Please see to it." Ilena looked at Prota and Zerak' and they nodded. The were likely envisioning the burden was going to be rather large for the next few days.

"I will go as the voice of Wisdom to ask it of them," Ilena said. They looked at her in surprise, then bowed their heads. If he could see the wisdom of it for himself it would be an easier thing to obey. The same would be for his wife.

Zen also knew that if he really wanted the power and was hiding, he would be unwilling to go easily, but would expose himself because of it. He nodded his head, agreeing to the assignment. "Landras, were there any in the Cloud Clan that went to Jer'ak later for the same purpose?"

"No, Master Zen. He has apparently already shown to them what he is and they are content to teach him where he went wrong."

"That's good," Zen slumped slightly. He was glad that a wise clan council existed there. "Are there any other concerns to come out of any of the other clans?" There weren't any particular incidents and Zen ended the meeting calling Obi to go with him first.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki had been enjoying the last few days, being able to be in the Marluk'nak' Market. Because Delia could speak the language, she was handling customer service. Leon had a sufficient understanding of the language to be Ilena's translator when the Tarc women that wanted to visit spoke to her because he'd been getting the Department of Intelligence Page lessons since they were at the garrison, and now some of the Agent ones as well. It took Nal'fa and Mir'nah visiting her booth to purchase her tea to break the ice, though. Their understanding of Shirayuki's need for a translator and their willingness to not be afraid and to be kind helped the other women who had the time and inclination to go shopping know that it would be okay themselves. That had been the first day.

The second day, Nal'fa had come to sit with her and keep her company in the morning and Mir'nah had found the courage to come alone, though with a male escort, and sit with her in the afternoon. Shirayuki had been grateful. A number of people had stopped to visit merely because they had been present. She had asked Nal'fa about the plant Ilena had shown her that she'd said was used in the women's tents. She hadn't been sure what Shirayuki was talking about, so she'd brought it with her today to show them. She'd missed them yesterday when they'd had to be in the Marluk'nak', but she hoped to be able to see them today when things were done in the afternoon.

Ilena had gone to the Wind clan first thing to talk to the previous clan head while Obi was busy, thinking that the sooner he could consider the option to going with the Foal Clan the better. They had walked together part way and parted near the edge of the market. Shirayuki, Delia, and Maria were just finishing setting up the booth again and pouring sample cups of warm tea when Shirayuki picked out some words she understood and felt compelled to pay attention. "Clan Head Ilena!" She turned to look for the owner of the voice.

"Fi'nah," Ilena's voice was warm towards the woman hurrying her way. It looked like she had finished her morning's chore and was coming to the booth.

"Do you know the headaches you've caused me last night and this morning?" It was a harangue from the beginning. "The weeping of the women of the tents went late into the night, as if they had already been sent into the tents of seclusion. And indeed I did threaten several of them already, though it shouldn't have been necessary." The older woman was almost old enough to be Ilena's mother, straight of spine as if proud but looking like she hadn't slept well the night before, as evidence of her words They had both arrived at the booth, Ilena planning that location of meeting apparently, but her words continued to flow. "I've been waiting for you at the door, but they come and tell me that you're playing in the market instead of coming to see to your responsibilities. -"

Ilena had put her finger on the mouth of Fi'nah and she froze, though she was still distraught. Loud enough to also be heard in the market, but also quiet so that it only sounded like a close conversation, Ilena smiled and said, "Yes, Fi'nah. I do know exactly how it was for you last night. That you were weeping in your new husband's arms for not knowing what to do to help your sister clanswomen when all you wished you could do was scold them soundly and tell them all to grow up. I also have wished this for all of the women of the clans." Shirayuki noted that Ilena now had the attention - direct or indirect - of everyone who could hear them, though Liam's translation was slower to come. "I am not playing, but waiting for my husband who was called in to speak with the High Lord before coming to the Marluk'nak'. It is a nice opportunity, though, to be able to introduce my Bond Sisters to each other." She paused as Liam caught up, then turned to Shirayuki. "Mistress Shirayuki, this is Fi'nah of the Star Clan." That was said in Clarinees. "Fi'nah, this is Shirayuki, First Wife of the High Lord." Fi'nah froze, her eyes as wide as full moons, fixed on Shirayuki. "She is selling a drink of herbs that are steeped in heated water that aids with calming the nerves of women. I think perhaps you in particular would find it extremely helpful to have some. If you were to set aside a half-hour each day in the mid to late afternoon where you rest by yourself while drinking lightly a cup of her tea, you would find yourself able to handle the stressful evenings much better and perhaps ease your headaches some."

"As far as the women in your tents, we will listen to your words this morning in the Marluk'nak' before beginning the day's Laws. I'm sure that every clan has words they wish to say and things they need to hear. Did we not say that we would hear them today?" Ilena had held her hand out to Marie for a sample cup of the tea and now handed that cup to Fi'nah. "Please, try some tea to help this morning's headache so that you can sit with us to hear what solutions we may come up with and let us know what solutions you've thought of yourself." Fi'nah stared at Ilena, then at the cup. Finally, her hand trembling a little, Fi'nah took the cup and drank from it. Shirayuki was glad they were only keeping it warm, not hot. She drank rather a lot of it all at once in her nervousness. "Sipping works best when you're resting," Ilena said kindly. "I do hope this will help you, however."

Fi'nah was staring at the cup now. "This...is rather good actually."

"Mistress Shirayuki picked the herbs specifically herself. She is very good at what she does," Ilena agreed. "Delia, what is the going price on the tea?"

Delia stepped in to quickly close the sale. Ilena stood next to Shirayuki calmly watching the very brief haggling. When the bag of herbs had been slipped into Fi'nah's skirt, she turned back to look at Shirayuki briefly, then to Ilena. "One more to finish the cup," Ilena ordered. Fi'nah finished the cup and handed it back to Marie. "Now, come sit with us and speak more calmly." Ilena moved to sit on the blankets at the back of the booth, allowing Shirayuki to sit first and motioning for Fi'nah to sit after Ilena did.

There was a gentle clearing of the throat as they settled. "Princess Shirayuki, Mistress Ilena, there are visitors who wish to enter, if they may," Sam said.

They looked and Shirayuki smiled. "Welcome. Please come join us." As Ilena and Fi'nah shifted to make room in their little circle, Shirayuki introduced them. "This is Nal'fa, First Wife of the Fox Clan, and Mir'nah, First Wife of the Storm Clan. I'm pleased to be able to consider them my friends." The introduced women froze slightly and blushed when they heard the translation.

"Ah...I'm sorry," Leon said in Clarinees. "I don't know the word for friend. I substituted with 'bond sister'. Was I incorrect?"

"Well...I don't know?" Shirayuki said and looked at Ilena.

"Well, that's a question Fi'nah's been promising to teach me. Shall we while we have some time?"

"Okay," Shirayuki said. She was also interested in understanding the women of Tarc better. With Ilena translating this time when the words were more difficult, though letting Leon do most of it, they held a lively discussion on what it meant to be a bond sister. At some point, Shirayuki noticed that the three Tarc women had an interesting difference in reaction to the questioning and answers. She held up a hand and asked Ilena. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask. Mir'nah is holding back as if she wishes the questions weren't being asked. Is it wrong to be asking them? I've seen this before in them, but this time, when Nal'fa finally gave in and started just answering questions, that was new. Is it because Fi'nah is fearless in answering them, even if she sounds reluctant?"

Ilena smiled her rewarding smile. "It is part of the Traditions of Tarc that they don't teach the Traditions. They expect everyone to learn them by observation. It's one of the ways they teach their children and themselves to watch and observe everything closely so they can judge for themselves. I've let us all just force the P'rathna to teach them to us directly and not interfered because we aren't Tarc. You are seeing three personalities of the women of Tarc. Mir'nah is shy and unsure. She feels to go against this Tradition of Traditions is contrary and perhaps even punishable. That's why she would rather not participate at this point. We've reached the deeper mysteries, if you will, that most feel shouldn't be discussed out loud. By now, they would have already shut down a Kir'nah, and would be telling a child to hush. I'm not going to, though. We don't have the time. Nal'fa has already understood we are children from when you asked about the market Tradition, and understands that we will ask anyway and is resigned to telling us."

Ilena looked at Fi'nah. "Fi'nah, as you have already understood, is like me. She doesn't care. She'd rather tell it all and be released from the telling sooner that way. Her strength in that has let Nal'fa have more strength, I think, so that she isn't as worried as Mir'nah. I'm glad Nal'fa and Mir'nah are here. Fi'nah will add lies or slight untruths to try to punish me, because she still wants to hate me. I've already caught her in several and made the other two correct her. Of course, because we're at the deeper levels, they have more recently been in disagreement anyway. At this level, because they aren't discussed, there are differences of interpretation and understanding. - And that's the other reason I'm allowing us to push them to answer to that depth. If no one has actually agreed to them then they can't be truth, even by the Tarc definition of truth." She translated for herself the parts she wanted translated, telling the Tarc women a summary of what she'd answered. When she reached the end sum statement, all three of them stared at her open-mouthed, then slumped.

"No one can really win against her, even in Wilant," Shirayuki said sympathetically. At Leon's translation, they all looked at Shirayuki. She gave them a kind smile and they all sighed and nodded. "I've heard it's because she had to argue against the previous Saddle Clan head so strenuously as a child. Since he couldn't hear her even for this many years, I think she's received perhaps...too much practice?" Shirayuki raised a teasing look to Ilena. As Ilena shook her head, the other ladies smiled and agreed with equally teasing looks, though matching their personalities.

Ilena turned to her guards. "Henry, how far out is Obi now?" she asked.

As he sent the question by way of code, Shirayuki dug into her pocket for the herb. "Nal'fa, this is the plant I was asking about before. What do you use it for?" She thought it might be best to get the details while Ilena was there to translate, particularly since she was also a pharmacist.

Nal'fa took it and looked at it, then nodded. "This is the plant we pick to drink the water of - a 'tea' - after we've been with the men at night when no children are desired."

Ilena's head whipped around, her eyes very wide. Shirayuki was also a little surprised. "Ilena, since you're here, will you get all the details, please? Leon doesn't know the language well enough to get all the pharmacology." Shirayuki waited while Ilena launched into a rapid and deep discussion with the three other women. "Tanner, please come be ready to take her dictation," Shirayuki said quietly over her shoulder.

Tanner walked softly up to sit near, but slightly behind Shirayuki. He pulled out pen and paper, though she knew he would memorize most of it. They'd worked together enough now to have worked out a compromise. She'd taught him the minimal amount she needed written down - usually the equivalent of the ingredients and the recipe, and the rest he kept in his head to add later. When they were in a place where she had the time to write, then he'd give her the full account again and she'd add the detailed points she needed to what he'd written and sometimes her own perspective, though she wouldn't be able to do that this time since she couldn't follow the conversation. She might be able to have Ilena present, though, when she wanted to go through it. She'd hold the details in her mind also.

Ilena pulled out of the conversation in Tarc and quick-fired off the main points to Tanner. Shirayuki listened to them carefully. When Ilena was done with that, she gave her full attention to Shirayuki. "It works pretty much the same as the one we already use does. I think Ryuu would need to experiment to see if it's the same essence from both plants. If it's not, I'm sure I'd like to be able to use this one since I can't the other." She tipped her head. "It is possible...that the Lord of Tarc found there were two and made it so I could only be able to use this one. Of course," she sighed, "he was so insane who's to say. But it would greatly help if Obi and I had something we could rely on."

"The Ladies are enjoying the morning," a soft kind voice she new well said. Both she and Ilena turned to look in Obi's tawny eyes that smiled at them.

"Yes," Shirayuki answered him. "We've been having a wonderful time, really." She looked at him closely. "How are you this morning, Obi?"

Obi looked at her kindly, as always. "Well, Mistress." Shirayuki frowned at him and he waved a hand with a smile. "Please, Mistress, it was merely a final report. Nothing horrible happened. I'm afraid I'm going to have to make the rest of your morning dull, however," he apologized in his way. "Every one of your companions is required in the Marluk'nak'." He winked at her. "Though you are happy to be relieved of that duty, I'm sure."

Shirayuki answered with a smile. "I'm happy to wait until they're freed again."

Ilena rose to her feet and the other First Wives scurried to stand with her. "I've visited with the Wind Clan before now, as well," she gave her report.

Obi smiled and held out a hand to her. "That's good." Ilena slipped her hand into his elbow and they both bowed to Shirayuki.

She tipped her head, releasing them and turned to her friends. "Please come again this afternoon if you have time." They promised it with nods and she turned to Fi'nah. "You, too, if you can." Fi'nah paused, then thanked her. The ladies followed after Obi and Ilena, their guards going with them. When she became bored about fifteen minutes later, it occurred to her that the Intelligence line to Wilant was rather quiet while Obi and Ilena were in the Marluk'nak' and she turned to Tanner. "Ryuu...they said he's an Agent, now?"

"Yes, Princess."

Shirayuki nodded and called in the code for him to converse with her. She could at least get the information to him that they'd found the herb in Tarc. Tanner stepped up to her again when he understood what she was doing. He called for a Child and handed the sprig of plant to that Child. "Take this and pass it down to the castle, to Pharmacist Ryuu. Have the Children on the plain collect more of it so he has enough to run the experiments. Be sure that only that plant is picked and sent on."

The Child bowed and disappeared. Shirayuki looked at Tanner. "I guess I hadn't thought that things could go like the voices."

"It will take a little longer, of course, since they will have to run to meet each other, but they're bored so it won't hurt them to do it for you. You are the First Princess after all." He was serious but teasing her nonetheless. "Depending on how long they hunt for the plant, it should be to him by...three mornings from now, I would think, though that's on foot. Once it gets to Wilant, they may take it by horse."

"That's very fast," Shirayuki said.

"It's what Mistress Ilena does well," Tanner said with a smile.

"Well...yes. I have used her courier service once before in behalf of the King," Shirayuki smiled back.

"The horses of Tarc will make it even faster," Tanner nodded.

"Ah...that is what they're for then," Shirayuki mused. "Dane did say she was planning on doing that, and making it inexpensive for anyone to use."

"Eventually," Tanner said calmly. The response from Ryuu came shortly after and she conversed with him for a while, happy to get to talk to a friend in Wilant on their favorite topic.


	33. Tradition of Traditions

**CHAPTER 33 Tradition of Traditions**

"You don't look eaten," Zerak's voice said calmly from his position near the entrance of the Marluk'nak'. "As a matter of fact," his hand slid around his wife's head to inspect her closely, "I would say you enjoyed yourself more than in a very long time." She blushed furiously and he smiled, then brushed his lips lightly over her forehead, about as demonstrative as Tarc could get in public making even Nal'fa blush for her friend.

Ilena just smiled, though. "I think she did. She was happy to be the most Tarc-like woman in the group for once. Though...if she could learn from the rest of us, it wouldn't do her any damage, either." Prota gave her a mild look and asked his wife if she would hold his hand. She hesitated just a little, then took his elbow instead. As Obi led them into the Marluk'nak' itself Ilena said to the other First Wives, "Thank you for spending time with Mistress Shirayuki. She's been happy having her visits with you, not getting to be as involved in all of the things we are doing." Today they brought with them the usual four guards and Landras, Barakka, and Liam. Leah and Rio were needed to write the final reports and Justinian hadn't done too well locked in the room all the previous day and they wanted him to be able to spend the time with Reynold as well, so the seven spread out evenly around the judgement floor as Obi and Ilena went to sit in the two chairs waiting for them.

The guard on the door had called for the gathering to begin, but many were already waiting in the market and some were already in their seats as well, so it didn't take long to begin again. Ilena quickly and quietly told Obi what Fi'nah had told her so when he began the meeting he opened with a request for the clans to explain how the night had gone for each of them. When the results were mixed and varied, Ilena became a little cool, though some chaos was expected, particularly for the first night. When the final clan had their say and given their questions, she opened her mouth. "Perhaps today we should start somewhat more simple. From the beginning of trying to increase wisdom in the clans in the changing of the Law we have been struggling with the Traditions as they conflict with wisdom. You find the words of the High Lord hard, and you will not listen to the words of the Head Clan Heads. Listen this morning to teachers from the clans." She looked to the southeast. "Mir'nah, Nal'fa, come and teach the clans what I taught you this morning."

Both women rose from their places and walked down to the Judgement floor, though Mir'nah looked petrified to do so. She stood close by Nal'fa when they reached the floor, swallowing hard at the neutral expressions on Obi and Ilena. She held her hands together tightly, but opened her mouth and asked, "How do we know what is truth?"

The clansmen and women understood this teaching pattern. The two women were silent and around them came answers from those in the seats. "We ponder wisdom and our observations." "When we believe we've discovered a truth, we seek others who've pondered similarly and see if there is agreement or other things we've missed." "The Law teaches us when two can be in agreement, we have found a truth that can be discoverable by all." Similar answers continued to come until the room was silent again.

Nal'fa opened her mouth and gave the summary. "Truth is observed, pondered, discussed, verified, and agreed upon. The more who agree, the more truth we may have uncovered. But it is possible for a falsehood to still be believed as a truth, thus why we do not say 'yes' or 'no', but 'surely'. It allows for the error in our understanding to not trap us in a lie." The clans people were allowed the time to ponder the answer given. The room as a whole agreed to it. It was how they lived and had been taught.

Mir'nah asked, "How do we learn the Traditions?"

There was the pause to consider the question and then some frowns, but they answered. "We observe what the clans do around us." "We seek confirmation and when we are told it is so and to continue to observe, we go back to learning it." "They are not openly discussed so that we may train our minds to the deeper understanding of things." Already fewer were giving answers and Nal'fa gave the impatient gesture of the teacher to the student who was not willing to properly think. Considering they were in the main the teachers themselves, they were sufficiently punished by that and worked harder to answer properly.

When they were done, Nal'fa summarized, "The Traditions are hidden, observable patterns of behavior that underlie the life of the clan. They are never openly discussed, allowing each person to come to an understanding on their own. To question them openly is to be considered still a child who needs further instruction in how to observe properly." They were given time to consider and very few disagreed.

"Where is the truth in the Traditions?" Mir'nah asked. "Who has agreed with proper discussion that they are based in sound reasonings? Have they really been discovered properly, enough that the clans should hold to them more tightly than to the Law which has been openly discovered in the Marluk'nak by all the clans together? ...These are the teachings of the Naluk' to three of the women of Tarc today, from three different clans, and we could not answer her."

There was uncomfortable shifting from the old teachers and disgruntled looks from the clan heads and their wives. Prota stood after some thought. "Last night I explained how the Tradition of Wives works in the Fox Clan - the part that we allow the children to ask to receive answers to as the beginning of their training. Because understanding during teaching comes by observing, stating those observations, and seeking the truth together, I would hear each Clan Head explain how that Tradition is lived in his own clan. It seems to me that if we can learn truths by only that much we should be able to answer those questions. Beetle Clan Head, you are next around the circle. Will you please tell us what your clan's Tradition of Wives is?"

The Beetle Clan Head stood and folded his arms. He considered it, then explained it. He ended with, "That is how it was lived before we joined into the Fox Clan. We have been considering how to live it since then, because the Fox Clan's way led to more peace in the tents." He sat down.

Zerak' explained for the Storm Clan next, "Before the time of Chaos and before we joined with the Fox Clan, we didn't live much different from the Fox Clan Tradition, save I had reserved for myself that I might have other wives when I was ready to have them." He looked at the Halter Clan Head.

The Halter Clan Head was an older man, a contemporary of Prota and Zerak's father. When he was done explaining the Tradition as it was lived in his clan, the younger ones were rather surprised that it was both the same and different than many of their own had been. He called his wives, but if they came on their own they were punished. The Tradition that a woman had to be escorted was held to firmly even at night for the Clan Head. He also only had his own specifically chosen wives of the night brought to him.

The Wind Clan Head stood next. "I am new and have only been taught the Changed Law of Wives. I intend to hold to it so that our clan can be considered obedient and live on the face of the land. The Tradition in the clan before then is of no consequence to me now that we've lived through the Chaos and Change. All is different now." He sat down.

The Cloud Clan Head stood. "I am of the same case and the same mind. ...Though I would like at least two wives." He sat down.

Ranier as acting Star Clan Head stood. "We hold to the Law of Wives now that it has been set, being also newly come as Clan Head. As given it is simple, however we are having our difficulties teaching it to the clan." He sat down.

The Spider Clan Head stood. "I also am new and still trying to figure out how to have one wife and an entire clan. For me, it is difficult enough to keep the Law. To bring in a Tradition that we haven't had to live for so long now is overwhelming and not worth it. The Law of Wives is sufficient, even if they do complain at me sometimes."

The Foal Clan Head stood. "We are also restored newly, but I have always only ever loved my wife, even when she wasn't mine to claim. I have hated the Laws of Wives and the Traditions of Wives, particularly as held in the Saddle Clan. I will not ever stray my feet from the Changed Laws of Wives and will use my own example and the example of the Fox and Storm Clans to teach my clan the new and proper Traditions."

The Saddle Clan Head stood and looked at Prota and Zerak'. "I will not speak of the unspeakable things the previous Saddle Clan Head taught as his Traditions. They were terrible and confusing so that the children couldn't even learn to think at all so that his lies were the only truths they believed. I am content to have the simplicity of the new Laws to guide my feet in teaching new Traditions based in Wisdom."

The Cricket Clan Head stood and cleared his throat nervously. "I am glad to have a wise council to sit with me. They have advised that we are all children together, with me attempting to be merely a Kir'nah above them as I see it. I would that we could spend another week here just to learn the lessons we need to lead our clans properly, but surely if we hold to the Wisdom we have been given and work together to continue to understand while living the life we already understand how to live to survive on the plain, we will be able to return again as Kir'nah and Manak' and in another year, as Manak' and Clan Heads. Simple living is the First and Obedience the Second Law. When we have learned to live those then we will learn to live the others that are not predicated on them. What Traditions help us to be obedient we use to guide us in familiar pathways. Traditions that lead us away from obedience we are asking all of our clan to suspend at this time until we understand through our own observations why we are asked to be obedient."

The Meadowlark Clan Head stood. "We liked our old Traditions and returned to them. We have considered ways in our clan to be both obedient to the Laws and to still live our Traditions happily. In my tent, I welcome whichever of my wives wishes to come and greet me, though if I hear they have been fighting, then I will punish them and not allow them to come. In this way I am trying to help them learn, from my understanding of what the Head Clan Heads wish: peace among the people of the clan and respect between each one, even among the wives, and from the husbands to the wives."

The Grasshopper Clan Head smiled as his turn came. "We are all so happy just to have a clan again, let alone wives, that no one has complained at all, except at the occasional confusion that arises from everything being new. We are working our best to have the wives properly gifted to all the available husbands so that this issue can be resolved before we even leave the Marluk'nak'. If I am lucky, I may even have a second wife before we go." He looked down at his First Wife and she looked back with a little smile. "We have been content to choose the example Tradition of the Head Clan Heads and the High Lord - my First Wife lives with me in my tent. After all, we didn't even have a Clan Head tent before now either, nor a tent for the First Wife. It is sufficient." He looked up with a wry look, "Not to mention one less tent we have to pack and travel with." That got a few chuckles as he sat down.

The Mouse Clan Head stood. "I'm overwhelmed as it is, like the other new Clan Heads. Until we know how to obediently follow the Law there is no sense in creating new headaches with new Traditions yet untried and tested. For now my First Wife also stays in my tent with me as we try to learn how to be what we have been called up to be. The previous Tradition was unwieldy and does not relate to how we are today so is not worth mentioning other than that. We also are trying to match wives to husbands as quickly as possible. Having mostly new bondsmen from outside the clan we feel that is a very important part of encouraging them stay to protect the clan. Protecting their right to their wife after they have been gifted them is equally important for the same reason. That respect has already translated into a council that is serious about their duties. Already I am seeing the fruits of our experiment on the Changed Laws."

"How interesting it is, to hear the differences," the Grouse Clan Head lazily said when he rose. "My clan is completely different in its Tradition. My seven wives collect me at the end of the dinner meal and take me to my tent, eager to fulfill my needs and they are with me until I am finally ready to sleep. Then I will keep my First Wife with me to keep me warm and send the rest away, now that I have been encouraged to do so by the Head Clan Heads. I'm quite happy to be able to have one stay with me. I've asked if one more would like to stay, but they've decided that one is sufficient if they've all had their normal time with me. The men all have wives already from before and they are free to do with them as they will as all husbands are free to do with their wives."

The Water Clan Head stood. He took a moment to consider longer, then said, "I was in the Saddle Clan, and came to my position and my placement in the clans because I followed Zerak' and his strength." He shifted. "For a very long time, I believed the lies of the Saddle Clan Head that I learned there, but I was able to see that as I lived the same ones they were difficult to live, hard to understand, and almost impossible for the keeping of a clan together and whole. Only after making many mistakes, did I realize that I needed to relearn my lessons. I was glad to join with the Fox Clan so that I could learn from Zerak' and Prota and I have been a Kir'nah at their feet in the council. It is difficult to make changes, particularly in one's self, but I have received the rewards for my efforts. Surely as I strive to understand how to live rightly from now as I have until now, I will not be led astray, nor my clan fall. I have humbly set our Tradition from this new beginning as we've been asked. We have benefited from the example we have all lived during the time of darkness and I have received little to no complaints. Because the Head Clan Heads are willing to allow us to be children at this time, I have allowed those who truly wish to stay with their husbands to stay, even if it is more than two. Perhaps in a year's time we will understand, and perhaps we will teach the Head Clan Heads that it is possible to live peaceably with more than one or two." There were smiles, even from Ilena and Obi. If they wanted to experiment to teach them that was fine as well, though they wouldn't change their own ways.

The Jackrabbit Clan head sighed as he stood. "I also followed out of the Saddle Clan, though I followed Prota. The confusion that reigned in that clan is by now perhaps legendary. I gave up trying to understand anything in that place until Prota began to teach us the Wisdom he had learned. When I learned the simplicity of Wisdom, I was relieved that there could be a right way to walk, and that it was discoverable. I formed my clan in order to learn and discover that right way, testing each thing for myself that I learned from Prota. Already, when we joined with the Fox Clan we were living the Traditions and Laws he was...though I also had different understandings." He stopped, then leaned back a little. "I go to the wives' tents. I like being able to hear how they are doing, to understand who is sad or lonely and to surprise them with my visit so I can see them smile again. It isn't necessary to sleep with them only and they smile more because I don't but also don't ignore them. ...I have not yet chosen my Tradition of Wives. I'm still experimenting from before. At the moment I won't give any of my wives to my bondsmen. They have not learned how to treat them well and make them smile. Instead I will be teaching them first. Then we will see if they have earned the right to have a wife and if one is willing to go to them." A number of men stared at him even after he sat down.

The last clan head to stand was the Tassel Clan Head. "The Tradition in the Tassel Clan has been to call a wife, have her escorted, and if desired, a second one as well. That is a sufficient number for any man any night if he wishes to keep his mind unclouded and receptive to wisdom. I watched my father live this Tradition and have kept it. It has been sometimes difficult to be surrounded by the multiple members of the Fox Clan, but in this thing their understanding was helpful, if not the same. I have five wives and it is a sufficient number for me and I am too old to ask any of them to go away. We are done having children and they have lived together long enough they come to me and sob not that they will be leaving me, but that they will be leaving each other." His look was a look shared by many men in the room. "Thus, I have reassured them that at the moment we will let it stand and test the giving of the other women to the bondsmen of the clan at this time instead. They have been very willing to be helpful, sometimes too eager and I must reprimand them for it, but we are slowly beginning to understand wisdom in the matter." The room was silent for a while as the words said were pondered.

"May we hear the Tradition of Wives for the Head Clan Heads?" one finally asked.

Obi rose to his feet. "It is simple enough. We share one tent and one bed. At the end of the day we go to it together and in the morning we rise together, though some mornings our servants have to pull us out of bed since we'd rather not leave it or each other. There are no other women, or men, who would come. That Tradition is not acceptable in Clarines and when it does happen the clan it happens in is sinking into Chaos." He sat down.

"Let us teach you what was taught as the Tradition of Wives to Head Clan Head Ilena when she was a Kir'nah in the tents of the Saddle Clan." Prota said, the lesson now coming back around to him. "It will be our last example." He looked to his brother. Ilena paled and Obi took her hand, but when he looked at her to see if she objected, she allowed it.

Zerak' gave a faint nod of understanding. "Before the youth Grail earned his Kir'nah, the Tradition was that the Clan Head called for his wives if he felt it was time to make heirs. He had five favorite wives that he blessed with children and three that he occasionally called on, though he only allowed them to have a few children each. He did not call for them any other time, though the nights he did many would go and try to be with him. When the youth Grail earned his Kir'nah, the Clan Head presented him before the council as a thief and asked that the council name his punishment to be a slave rather than death. The council agreed. From that time, the slave Grail was in the council tent by day and in the Clan Head tent at night to serve the Saddle Clan Head. However, it was to his own detriment to choose to keep the youth with him always because he'd allowed him to earn the right to speak in the council tent."

"The third time the Kir'nah argued with him and backed him into a corner of truth and reason he couldn't fight his way out of, he changed the Tradition. When the Kir'nah had prepared him for bed, he called in his least wife and for the first time we in the tents heard a woman's screams come from that tent. In the morning it was discovered that he'd beaten her, bit her, and hurt her horribly even as he had his way with her. Every time the Kir'nah would win in the council tent, another wife would be called in and the same would happen again, though to the women it was still as random as before since they weren't in the council tent to understand why his treatment of them had changed or the reason they had been called for that night."

"When the Kir'nah began to more subtly win against the Clan Head in the council tent, making it so that many of the council agreed with the Kir'nah before the Clan Head could reason out of the argument, he placed the Kir'nah in the single chain of the slave, and then called in two women to make scream and wail in pain at his treatment in front of Grail who had to stay in his tent as his slave all night. When the very angry Grail began to fight against him openly until he was unable to speak at all, he placed the slave in full chains, and called in three wives. The Seconds only allowed that for three nights before they refused him any wives for three nights. Even the council was expressing concern by this point and spoke to the Clan Head. He relented and agreed to change the Tradition again."

Both Prota and Zerak' got dark. "The next time the Head Clan Head made the Kir'nah argue with him to test and tempt the slave, who had relented and remained silent in the council tent because of the Clan Head's willingness to relent, when he called for a wife it was only one. The third time, the usirah came to the council tent before the Clan Head came and said that the third one lay dying and asked for the Seconds and the usuri to come into the tents of the women. There she showed them what had been done to the three women. The one who had gone first and was capable of speech said that he'd put cloth in her mouth so that her screams couldn't be heard beyond the tent, then sliced her skin finely with a knife, just barely enough to bleed and mostly to not bleed. He had pierced her nipples and cut her breasts in this manner and had done even worse unspeakable things. Then, when she was mostly senseless, was when he took her, delighting in her pain and her full weakness. The only thing she remembered hearing was the sobs of the slave who was chained to the ground and also had his mouth bound so that he couldn't save her or warn the Seconds. The Kir'nah never began any of those three fights. They were all instigated by the Clan Head so that he could delight not only in the pain of his wives, but in the suffering of the Kir'nah who was young enough to bait into anger. This was the Tradition of Wives in the Saddle Clan that Head Clan Head Ilena was taught when she was in the clan tents, for she was the Kir'nah Grail who saw it taught to her in this way. Grail taught Prota and I and the other Kir'nah of the Saddle Clan our current way of living the Tradition out of desperation to see that anyone didn't follow the Tradition he had been taught. When the Clan Head sent her away in banishment, he told her to return to be his wife. Given what she had been taught was the Tradition of Wives can it be any wonder she has come killing rather than be his wife?"

There was silence in the room, horrified silence. Obi was white and holding on to Ilena as tightly as she was to him. "That Tradition was not considered wrong until the wives were brought near death," Prota said grimly. "The Traditions of Wives, if combined into one Tradition, would require that the clans all understood as one. Instead, they are based on the desires of the Clan Head at the time he is over the clan. If there are hidden elements that lack wisdom and right thought, how can they be discovered without open discussion? Because the Saddle Clan would not openly discuss the Tradition of Wives with the Clan Head to argue him to shame, great darkness was allowed to overshadow all of the Clan, putting everyone at great risk. Just so you understand a little farther, the Tradition he had set of hurting his women to make them scream for him in pain because that was his delight did not change. He did stop harming them sufficient to death, returning to the pattern they had not challenged - that of beating them and biting and bruising them and causing them pain. The council allowed this Tradition to continue. If we, even as Kir'nah, had been allowed to question it openly, they would have been forced to make him see the lack of Wisdom of his actions. We were told to be silent because of the Tradition of Traditions. I also have no love for it and see only a lack of right thinking in it."

Nal'fa opened her mouth. "The final question of her teaching to the wives was: 'Which will the clans love more - truth or that which is hidden and thus likely a lie?' Tell me, who can tell the Head Clan Heads that the Traditions of Wives shouldn't be removed completely as we were taught yesterday if that is the Tradition she understands? Who can argue with her that Traditions are merely conveniently held desires and easily tossed aside in favor of the Law when one walks the path of right thinking?" The Maluk'nak' sat in silence for an hour after she and Mir'na sat down. The killing aura rising from Clan Head Obi, and the Judgement floor in general, was rather overwhelming.

-o-o-o-

"Where is the truth in the Traditions? Who has agreed with proper discussion that they are based in sound reasonings? Have they really been discovered properly, enough that the clans should hold to them more tightly than to the Law which has been openly discovered in the Marluk'nak by all the clans together? Which will the clans love more - truth or that which is hidden and thus likely a lie? Tell me, who can tell us that the Traditions of Wives shouldn't be removed completely as we taught yesterday? Who can argue that Traditions aren't merely conveniently held desires and easily tossed aside in favor of the Law when one walks the path of right thinking?" Ilena asked the questions on the table again, opening the room up for answers.

The discussion began with admission that it was difficult to claim truth and Tradition were the same. It was agreed that the Tradition of Traditions was faulty, but the purpose of it - to teach children to observe and make determinations within themselves - was an element that the teachers didn't want to lose. There were counter arguments that the observation and discussions of truth did the same. Not discussing the Traditions in the same way allowed for hiding darkness and wrong thinking. One pointed out that Traditions were that and not Law because not all clans were required to follow them, though they could if they desired to. In the end many agreed the Traditions would need to be more open and more considered within the clans. Several usuri and a few usirah suggested alternative ways to still teach observation to comprehension and there was relief that it could still be taught even if the Traditions weren't allowed to remain closed to truth.

As for the Tradition of Wives, it was perhaps sad, if not surprising, that the final summary of that more specific discussion was stated by the Grouse Clan Head himself. "It is most unfortunate, indeed, that Head Clan Head Ilena learned the Tradition incorrectly, but surely it can be understood that it was the workings of a mad-man's mind; that the Traditions of Wives in the main are not wrong or ill-thought. Certainly we may need to consider strongly the Traditions in general and come to understand if the way we teach them needs to change, but to do that will not mean we have to get rid of them altogether."

Landras raised his hand shoulder-height and Obi let him speak with a nod. "Will you please explain to this child how the clans experiment and observe to see truth?"

Ilena looked up to Nal'fa, who had been in the teaching role before. "Second, it is simple enough," Nal'fa said respectfully. "We either live the law as an individual or observe other individuals who are living it - or not living it - to see what happens in our life or their lives as a result of living that way. When we teach it we will ask the children and Kir'nah to watch the people of the clan for the topic of understanding and then ask them to come and tell us what they have seen happens without judging it first. Then when they have all said it, they can hear if everyone has seen the same thing or if they have seen different things. Then they will go one more time and watch again with eyes opened to the new things they hadn't considered. When there is agreement that the actions and results are related, then we will discuss the question, 'Do their actions show right thinking or wrong thinking and are the results of Wisdom or darkness'? In this way we can determine it for ourselves."

"Hmm..., I believe I understand," Landras answered. "In this case, the one of Traditions of Wives, may we experiment and be taught the lesson as you've described it?"

Nal'fa tipped her head and looked at Obi, not sure she should answer it. "In what way?" Obi asked.

"Can we hear multiple observations of one of the clans to see if everyone is seeing the same thing, and then understand how the lesson would progress from there?" Landras tried to simply explain what he wanted.

"Is there a clan you had in mind specifically?" Obi asked calmly.

Landras waved a hand at the Grouse Clan Head. "The Grouse Clan Head has a different way of seeing and living the Tradition of Wives than the other clans. High Lord Zen has walked the tents this yesterday to understand the clans himself and if they are being obedient. He expressed confusion over how that clan lives. If we could understand it better we may be able to explain it to him better."

Obi and Ilena looked at the Grouse Clan Head. He shrugged. "If I can help the Seconds and the Head Clan Heads understand a thing so that the High Lord can understand it better then surely we have helped children to learn the ways of the Tarc clans." It didn't need to be said that if he could win them to his way of understanding even a little he would benefit from it.

"Thank you," Landras said. "We've heard you explain how you live the Tradition of Wives, but if you could explain instead from this teaching method the actions that are visible because of how it is lived, in summary. I'd like to know which of what was said today is that and which is other things so I understand clearly."

"I understand," the Grouse Clan Head said. "In my clan I have seven wives. Each bondsman that is an advisor has a wife. Each bondsman that rides with a sword for me has two wives and each Second has three wives unless he has won more than that through the bet or as special gifts for particular strength and understanding. There are a few servants who have shown particular honor and loyalty to the clan that have also been gifted wives."

"You have enough women for that?" another clan head blurted in surprise.

The Grouse Clan Head dipped his head in affirmation and a number of his usuri did as well, witnessing to it. "In my tents the children are taught daily and are strong and bright of eye. The women work with their hands to create that which we need and enough to take to market so that we are the largest booth with cloth finely stitched so that all the other clans know it. In the council tent the men are relaxed and content to both advise calmly and to listen and obey without complaint or dark looks. The meals are noisy with that many women and children, but there are no tears and I'd rather not have the silence of people who are beaten into obedience, regardless. There are few complaints as I walk the tents to see and hear how the clan is living, either to my ears or from my lips. I've already explained that we keep the peace in the evening in my tent and how. The bondsmen are happy and boast pleasantly in the evening and often call for their wives so they are also content." He tipped his head. "Is this sufficient for the example?"

Landras nodded and asked. "So...then, the next would be to hear another clan member's words as to how they see the life of the clan?" When Nal'fa nodded, Landras looked at the clan members seated with the clan head, waiting for one to speak. They looked at each other, determining who should speak. An usuri was chosen to open his mouth. It wasn't much different of a description, though he included that the bondsmen were proud to be in the clan and the clan head led them as a clan head ought to see the clan was kept fed and safe.

When he was done, Landras looked at Nal'fa. "Is there anyone from the other clans who has been in the Grouse Clan tents that can offer their observation?" Nal'fa asked.

The Meadowlark clan head rose. "I have been in the tents of the Grouse Clan to visit. Their bondsmen are strong and keen of eye. They defend their clan well and are obedient to the clan head. The women and children are lively and the children are also strong and love to learn and compete in the race. When there is discussion in the council tent it can get loud and many voices heard, but most of the time there is agreement and contentment. The clan is healthy even for the large numbers in it, with everyone fed and none skimped when guests come. This is my witness." He sat down.

No one else stood, but there weren't very many bondsmen in the room and they were the ones who traveled the most. "Can we hear from the First Wife, maybe?" Landras asked. She sat up in surprise, then shook her head violently and hid behind the Grouse Clan Head.

The Grouse Clan Head laughed a little. "She is new since I've had to have a new First Wife and is still trying to understand her role in the clan. To have had this level of difficulty added to it has overwhelmed her as much as the new clan heads. She is doing her best to come and sit with us." He patted her knee since the rest of her was hiding behind him.

"Understandable," Landras allowed. "The usirah then?" None of them looked inclined to speak either. "Very well. Then I will tell you what the High Lord heard and saw, though it was what I heard and saw. Perhaps he would say a few things differently." That was allowed for. "We walked through the tents of the Grouse Clan after this council had been called to the Marluk'nak' and before the mid-day meal for enough time to walk from one end to the other, past the council tent and the tent of women, stopping to listen now and then. In every personal tent that had an adult male there was an adult female in the throes of laying with each other after the manner of adult men and women, and in a few there were two women to one man. If there were women walking, they were unescorted save by another woman - they were always in pairs - and they were either boasting about the men they were going to find and lay with or complaining about the men they had just left. The children were running here and there teasing the few usirah left to watch over them in the tents of women and acting as if they were the clan head themselves rather than being obedient to their teachers. In the tents of men, the Kir'nah were sitting for the usuri assigned to remain with them, but for one when he was not looking at one that one would hit his neighbor until a fight broke out and the usuri's lesson was interrupted to correct the behavior. There was one usuri that was listened to without interruption and he held a long stick he corrected the Kir'nah with if they thought to interrupt with such methods. Instead those children pinched and poked because such things couldn't be seen as easily and they were lazy in their answers. In all cases, the Kir'nah were unruly in speech. Some ursuri encouraged it, some did not."

"At the council tent, the men grumbled that they had to sit in the tent and wait and chose to pass the time betting for which wives would be whose to bed that night, with one man winning three, another four, and another six. The husbands who lost were silent after they lost. When we reached the women's tent," the whole clan was tensing and the First Wife was shaking, her hands to her mouth, "the women were fighting over which man they would be laying with, each claiming this man or that man was the better man for various attributes - stamina, strength, speed, and so forth, both on the field of battle and in bed. Only the wives of the Clan Head were left out of that fight - which was a fight with fist and nail and screaming. In one corner of the women's tent we heard a voice scorning the First Wife for being only beautiful and having no other useful traits. We never did see any servants as we passed the cooking fires, the cleaning racks, or any of the normal places until we passed by the edge of the tents and found the members of the Mouse clan feeding people who looked thin enough to have not eaten for more than a year. High Lord Zen at this point fled the clan tents and demanded to know what it was he had just seen."

"Lies!" the Grouse Clan Head spat angrily. "You wish to have me do away with my Traditions of Wives only to have said such things."

"It was my first time to walk the tents of the Grouse Clan. Why should I lie about what I observed? Have we reached the time of judgement that you would say I've made a determination if there was darkness or Wisdom in the clan? You've said yourself that as soon as dinner is over your wives take you to your tent. Do you even know what goes on in the tents of your clan during that time? When you go walking your own tents, do you do so in secrecy, or do you come with smiles so you see smiling faces? We were in secret, so no one would know to change their behavior. The High Lord didn't want to know what the clans wanted him to see, he wanted to know what the clans really were." The Grouse Clan was turning red and couldn't answer. The faces of the whole clan, save the terrified First Wife, were the closed faces of those who would not betray their clan.

"Perhaps it is unfair to have observed the clan when there is a new First Wife and the Clan Head and the wisest of the usirah and usuri were here," Barakka said smoothly. The First Wife of that clan shuddered. "I have been the Second tasked with standing watch over the Grouse Clan since the beginning of the Chaos. I have been in his tents when he was there to sit with the entire clan, and when his previous First Wife was over the tent of women, and it was my order to observe daily the clan from that time on until the end of the Changes to the Law."

The Grouse Clan Head relaxed a little and nodded. He was willing to have that witness said also. "Before I begin, though, Fox Clan First Wife, please clarify. Because I was there watching over them for many days, I'm allowed to summarize the ending of my observations, but if there are specifics that took me to those observations, they may be requested? I'd rather not have us standing here for another five days as I recount each detail." Nal'fa nodded. "Thank you. That will be simpler." He paused to consider where to begin, then opened his mouth.

"In the Grouse Clan the men are strong and willing to fight. They refrain from fighting each other because they are paid in wives. If the wives were taken away from them, they would fight each other and be disobedient to the clan head. This was witnessed to me twice when one man lost the bet for his wife three nights in a row and he punched the man who had won his wife from him all three of those nights. The rest of the men had to hold him until he calmed. That night, he entered the tent of a lesser bondsman and stole his woman of the night from him and took her to his own tent. That man was the second witness for he then went and beat the man who had won the bet for those three nights, claiming he had cheated - and was proven right and won the wife of the first man for himself for that night to keep his mouth closed."

"I asked the bondsmen on the third day if they considered any of their women as their wives and I was told they did not other than they were the one they had the right to bet, save a few who had been gifted their favorites. The bondsmen told me that the women belonged to them all, save the Clan Head's wives that he reserved for himself. Because that is a small number compared to the rest, they were content to let him have them as long as he was content to allow it. Because the betting for wives always took place after the Clan Head's wives took him to his tent, it was difficult to tell if he allowed that to take place or if they had determined it would be their entertainment without his knowing. It was irrelevant in the end however for any man the First Wife wanted to punish that night."

"The women would go at night to the tents of the men who called for them and ask them what dull words had been spoken in the council tent that day, then console them and praise their strength, stamina, and anything but wisdom and wise thinking, but sometimes a woman not called would go in the place of one who was called. They always explained that the woman he had called had been called by another, or was ill, or some other excuse and he could either take the one who came or return her. If he took her, she punished him with teasing, cold words, calling him weak and feeble and unfit for the clan or the bed until he sent her away disgusted. As I found this just as odd as what the High Lord saw when he came, I went to the tent of women to try to understand what had happened in both tents of men."

"After a full day and night standing watch there, I had heard the reports the women gave the First Wife as to what had been said in the council tent and heard her tell the women the next night which men to punish for voicing words counter to the ones she wished to have win in the council votes. To those who would vote the way she wanted, she would even send extra women to praise and please. And when she wished to have her own words heard by the Clan Head, she would order the seven wives to stay in the tent of women and go herself to the tent of the Clan Head and speak pleasing words to him, then one of complaint about the thing she wished to have done. Only when he promised her that one thing would she leave him and send the seven wives as his reward. It was only done once in the time I was there, as most of the time it was sufficient to punish the council members."

"The servants did not eat, save what few scraps might have been left over, the size of the clan is so large. As long as those above them are fed, they are not beaten - for the men, or used as replacement wives by the punished bondsmen for the women. The children were frightened by the usuri and usirah into silence and obedience with stories of the Chaos, that they also would die at the hand of the angered All and Naluk' - contrary to the teachings of the Son of the Naluk'. But in their tents, when they were not in their lessons, they fought constantly - with fists to bleeding for the boys until they drew the attention of an usuri - with tooth and nail and hair pulling for the girls until they drew the attention of their mother, the usirah being too exhausted to deal with them after the lessons. Once the fights were done, those who had lost would sit and whimper in the tents and the remainder would meet clandestinely in the tents of storage and lie together as their parents would, sometimes three boys to five girls at a time. ...This is what I observed."

The room was in shocked silence. Even the Grouse Clan Head was shocked into speechlessness. Barakka walked over to face him from below, his arms folded. "Your clan is dead already. Walk it tonight in secret if you can. Your Clan Head died by beheading, a traitoress. Master Obi, Head Clan Head, did not lie when he named her that. Your current First Wife you have put in a miserable position for she _is_ only beautiful with none of the capacity of the previous First Wife to run a clan in that manner. Therefore the clan since then has been in Chaos without head or order. You only sit in that place because you are willing to answer with words that all want to hear from you: 'yes you may have whatever woman you want', 'yes you may have the vote you want', 'yes we will agree to a Law we do not agree to be obedient to'. If you wish to prove you are the true Clan Head of that clan, walk the tents in secret, see for yourself what we have seen, and then change it to be something that will survive the coming year. Because your real Clan Head is dead, it will die before the end of the winter all on its own. ...I cannot see how having seven wives has helped you, for they were surely the first thing that made you forget you were a Clan Head."

"Grouse Clan First Wife, come to the Judgement Floor," Obi ordered coldly.

She sat up straight and would have shaken her head, but her husband stopped her, his hand closing around her upper arm. "You cannot refuse," he said hoarsely. "They have begun the Judgement. If you refuse we are already guilty." She trembled and one of the usirah stood and helped her stand and walk down the steps, though she didn't step onto the Judgement floor.

Marcus moved to gently take her hand in his arm and lead her to stand in front of Ilena and Obi and let her hold on tightly as she shivered in front of them. "First Wife of the Grouse Clan, do you understand that the Law says that a lie is punishable first by banishment and second by death, because a lie is the death of a clan?" She swallowed and nodded in answer to Obi's question. "How long have you lived in the Grouse Clan?"

"Sin-since I was born," she said very quietly.

"Is the witness of the Right Hand Second Barakka a proper witness to the time before you became First Wife?"

The room was very quiet and she trembled violently, then said softly, "Yes. Because I am beautiful I was one sought after by the boys until the current Clan Head took a liking to me as a Kir'nah. Since that time he has been my protector in the tents of men. But in the tents of women I am the least of them because of the same reason - the jealousy of my beauty and the protection he offers me. I cannot say if the words of the Second in other matters in the tents of the men are true or not. I have not been in them other than to be with my husband. But it is true what he has said about the previous First Wife. And...it is also true what he has said about the servants and I have been worried since I came to understand how little food they have had, but my words have not been heard, being thought as unimportant as long as there is food on the plates in the dining tent." It was as if she was driven to let all the words out that she had held in herself her entire life, though the tears dripped from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks to have to say them at all.

Ilena said, "An usuri must witness to the actions in the tents of men."

Barakka swung a hand out and pointed. "That one." The old man sunk in on himself, then heaved himself to his feet and walked down to the Judgement floor.

Obi put him under the same understanding and also asked him how long he had lived with the Grouse Clan. The old usuri drew himself up with a breath, and gave his witness. "It is true and has been so since his father set the Traditions when he himself was young, before his father even gave him the Clan to run, all without his father knowing he had corrupted the Traditions under him, so that as a youth he could have whatever girl he wanted. He sold them to the other boys so that they would keep quiet and when he became Clan Head it was already set. The previous First Wife was stolen by him when he understood that she would be able to be his successor in his place but his son was too weak to live the corrupt Tradition and keep the clan alive. She had her husband murdered by her oldest son, a Manak' in the clan, when he would not be obedient to her also, once her own method of power was established, thus firmly entrenching her as Clan Head. We usuri and usirah from the time of the grandfather were glad to see her go, but we knew the death of the clan was the likely result. Only if you give us a new Clan Head might we survive...but the darkness upon the clan is nearly as great as that which was on the Saddle Clan. It may not be possible for it to live."

"I will submit," Landras said, after some silence, "that while we haven't quite met my request to understanding the Tradition of Lessons and Observation, we have reached an understanding of why the Tradition of Wives is so important to consider more deeply. The corruption at the base of this clan's Tradition seems very dark indeed. First Wife of the Fox Clan, have we adequately answered to that question - that to continue to live the Tradition of Traditions is only to live lies and turn our backs on Wisdom?"

"Yes," she answered as if coming out of a trance, shaking her head. "I think that was agreed on earlier, but that was a sufficient example, and a witness of two. It is also a witness of two against the Tradition of Wives. In both cases it has led, or will lead to, the death of the clan."

There was an angry sound from elsewhere in the gathered clanspeople and Prota held up a hand. "It was a motion that the Tradition of Wives in each clan should be openly discussed in the clan council with all present, women and men, to fully understand the effect your Tradition is having on your clan. In the depths of the Tradition and in the depths of the clan, there may be effects you cannot see from where you stand. If you can come to that understanding talking here in this room where you have your First Wife and your usirah and usuri present with you and they do not hold their tongues but tell it plainly, then you may understand and judge for yourselves."

"In the matter of the Grouse Clan, we will invoke the Law of Leadership." Zerak' was looking at the Grouse Clan Head. "Walk your tents in secrecy tonight, telling your wives you will not let them come to you tonight, but will sit with the bondsmen instead. Prota and I will be coming to teach your clan tonight because your voice was not heard by the clan yesterday evening and the High Lord has required it. Watch their reactions to the teachings. See you if they have truthfully said they will follow the Changed Law, or if they have relied on you to protect them from it instead because of your love for the attention of women. Then tell them you won't protect them and they must follow the Law. If they will kill you we may kill them for they will have broken the peace of the Marluk'nak'. We will keep your First Wife safe in the tents of the Storm Clan until you are able to escape with the few who will be obedient to the High Lord and the Head Clan Heads. Send your servants equally to the Meadowlark, Grasshopper, and Mouse clans. They need the assistance and may have enough to help feed them if they are divided."

"Will there be no mercy?" the stunned Grouse Clan Head finally asked.

"That is your mercy, according to the Law of Leadership." The room was cold towards the Grouse Clan Head. Mir'nah sent an usirah to the Judgement floor to collect the First Wife of the Grouse Clan Head as the Grouse Clan usuri returned to his place and the guards returned to their positions on the Judgement floor.

Obi took back the floor. "Because we have requested that each clan hold a full council meeting of both women and men to discuss the Tradition of Wives, we will observe one together so that all may have that teaching as well. We will have the example of the Meadowlark clan. You will hold the clan council meeting now with your First Wife and your usuri and usirah while we observe, and all will be obedient to keeping your clan alive by not letting the lie pass your lips." The Meadowlark clan was not happy to be singled out and they spoke more and more carefully in the hearing of the rest of the clans until the darknesses were exposed and everyone understood. Still, in that clan they were not called to the Judgement floor. Instead Obi and Ilena taught them how to consider their ways better and allowed the clan council present to come up with proper corrections themselves. When that was done, the teaching council was paused for a much needed lunch break.

-o-o-o-

Obi and Ilena walked into the dining tent of Zen's tents. "We're sorry, Master, Mistress, we will have to have a working lunch with you. Please forgive us," Obi sat down, still holding Ilena's hand, as the guards headed to go get food for them. Shirayuki blinked but didn't protest. At Zen's nod Obi immediately started in on his report of the morning. When he reached the descriptions of the Traditions of Wives for each clan, he snapped his mouth closed, then jammed food into it as Thayne put down a plate in front of him. Ilena calmly summarized how many were willing to begin new Traditions based on the Changed Law of Wives, how many were going to continue to hold to old but reasonable Traditions, and talked about the three or four they would be watching, though that number included the Grouse Clan. With that lead-in, Obi was able to talk again, giving the more detailed report on the Grouse Clan as Ilena began to eat from the plate Marcus brought her. They traded again when Ilena gave the summary of the example of the Meadowlark clan.

They both ate after that, letting Zen have the time to process. "When you've discussed with your Seconds how you're going to handle the Grouse Clan, come and tell me, like we've done in Wilant."

Ilena and Obi nodded. "Is there anything you want to add before we get back to you on those plans?" Obi asked. When Zen shook his head, Obi rose and took Ilena with him. "Then please, excuse us." He bowed to both Zen and Shirayuki, actually waited to be excused with a nod, and disappeared.

"Did the knights even get to eat at all?" Shirayuki asked looking at the table suddenly empty before them, like it had suddenly filled mere moments before. Empty plates were the evidence of it, but still.

Zen sighed. "I would presume the habit of eating what little food they get as fast as they can before having to run and hide again is more to their speed than the longer court meals we have with them all the time."

Shirayuki considered that, then gave a nod. "Ilena was very fast the times she would rest during lunch and come just at the end. But she ate at Farmor Manor?"

Zen shrugged. "And was even busier. She probably ate on her feet or while working the books."

"Why? Don't they usually get more time for lunch during the Marluk'nak' meetings? We've not been this fast before."

Zen looked after them, sitting back and folding his arms. "Investigation, most likely." He looked to his left and Mitsuhide and Kiki excused themselves from the table and left the dining tent.

-o-o-o-

Cloaks of grass were caught up and quickly thrown over heads and shoulders. Eight were off into the grass very quickly, flying as they went, eyes hard and faces set. In only a few minutes they were outside the tents of the Grouse Clan and the Meadowlark Clan getting the whispered reports from the Children in those clans. Ilena calmly walked into the tent of Sirius Grosweiler. "General, I know you fought Brulac before. Can you pick out an accent from there or particular facial features? If you've got a few more soldiers who can it would be helpful."

General Grosweiler raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I can and there are a few with us who also can."

"Good." She walked up very close to him and whispered in his ear, "Please excuse my forwardness, but we're pretty certain there's a mole." He nodded. "Please take those men and yourself into the tents of the eastern clans and confirm there aren't already spies of Brulac working on them. In particular we suspect the Grouse Clan, Meadowlark Clan and all the clans to come out of the Saddle Clan. It is probably unwise to assume it isn't others as well, however. Once you've identified them we'll come and see for ourselves what they sound and look like. We clean out the remaining clans tonight and we'd like to get rid of them while we're at it."

General Grosweiler frowned. "Don't you already know from your time at the castle?" he asked very quietly.

"In Tarc it requires a witness of at least two. If they've already been accepted in the clans my word alone isn't sufficient. If my men know who they've been watching it will help them."

General Grosweiler nodded. Before Ilena could step away he grasped her arm. "Do you know who the mole is?"

"I know his target is Master Zen. If you'll protect both him and Mistress Shirayuki, I would feel better. Work with Mitsuhide and Kiki to set up a decoy. I'll send Justinian to protect him. It will be sufficient. " She got another nod and was gone.

"Hello, you two," Ilena said as she walked up behind Mitsuhide and Kiki who were trying to figure out where the Head Clan had gotten to. "I've just asked General Sirius to set up a protection for Master Zen. Please don't let Mistress Shirayuki go back to the market again this afternoon. If you want more details, you can go ask him. The others are just getting the reports before we have to be holed in again."

They looked at her until Mitsuhide nodded. "Why couldn't Obi give the full report?" Kiki asked rather harshly.

"Because Prota had Zerak' give as the final example of the Tradition of Wives what I lived through in the tents of the Saddle Clan and the results of it on the clan. We were in silent contemplation for an hour before Obi calmed down enough for us to continue. If you'd like to let him tell you later, I'm sure he'd love to spout off some, but not in front of Mistress Shirayuki. Plan on having to help him get it out of his system again. That's why the boys have taken him running - so he can sit still again for the rest." Both head knights were scowling a bit. Ilena raised a hand of defense. "He did well. It isn't uncommon for the councils to sit in contemplation that long when a hard thing is presented to them, and they needed just as long as he did to come up with their counter arguments with me sitting in front of them as their accuser. I have no complaints, other than I wish it hadn't had to be that to sway them to even properly consider the lack of wisdom to the Tradition of Wives. They are a very hard people. It helped to have the second witness of the Grouse Clan." Mitsuhide and Kiki relented at her report.

 _Justinian, where are you?_ Ilena called when she left Mitsuhide and Kiki.

 _With Reynold, Mother, at the lunch tent washing up._

 _Listen to my orders. I'm assigning you temporarily to General Sirius. You will be obedient to him. Come and speak with him before he begins what he needs to do. We on our end will test Banak' and Uzziat before we go home. Listen for any of their words you can hear while you're in the tents._

 _...Yes, Mother._

 _Thank you._ Ilena walked into her tent and found Leah and Rio and gave them their orders as well. From there she went into the tents on the southeast of the wheel of the Marluk'nak'. They were the only ones she hadn't had the opportunity to walk to that point. She stayed out of sight for the most part, listening closely to the sounds of each encampment until she had the information she needed from those clans. By the time she arrived at the Marluk'nak' again, the others were also there and they entered together to begin the final teaching of the remainder of the Laws, only two of which were difficult in comparison to the others of that afternoon. The difficulties were lessened by the fact (pointed out one more time) that they were based in old Traditions that no longer were understood as to why they had been considered of use to the clans. Obi and Ilena didn't stray from the orders of Zen, though, and only reminded them to consider them over the coming year as to their true wisdom and what possible alternatives could be found.

As they walked out of the Marluk'nak' when it was all over and everyone content enough with what training they were going to get, Ilena put her free arm through Thayne's arm to pull him up to walk next to her. _I have a special assignment for you._ He raised an eyebrow at her. _Someplace Reynold can hear you, even if he thinks it's in secret, tell Justinian you've been assigned to General Sirius, too, and ask where you can find the Treasure later for your shift. Then make sure you're there at the critical time to prevent him from killing anyone. You're the only one who knows how to take Justinian down, being the one who trained him. Make sure he stays alive._

 _Yes, Mistress Ilena_ , he answered back. Ilena patted him on the shoulder and released him.

Obi looked at her curiously. _Just getting it all done at once before we go home,_ she told him. "Master Zen wanted to ask you one more question, but I'm not sure when he wanted to do it," she told him as if answering aloud his unspoken question. "Mitsuhide and Kiki stopped me on my way out of General Grosweiler's tent."

"What were you doing in his tent?" Obi asked suspiciously. _The final testing?_

Ilena looked away and innocently said, "Oh, nothing," but she added, _and hunting spies_. Obi gave Thayne a significant look and a scowl at the same time. Thayne gave a slight nod of the head and kept going on into Zen's tents when they reached their own, headed for the General's tent. When he didn't find the General there, he went to Zen's war tent. Later he was seen hunting down Justinian and asking him questions as well. As for Obi, he put Ilena into seclusion in their tent until the next morning, just on suspicion alone, though some supposed it might have been to protect her after that morning's revelations in the Marluk'nak'. In reality he did reconfirm his right to his wife right away, but there were nine Children of Chaos that conferenced not too long after that.


	34. Cleaning Out the Remaining Darkness

**CHAPTER 34 Cleaning Out the Remaining Darkness**

Justinian wasn't sure he was cut out for guard duties, even if he was only watching the decoy tent. He'd been obedient and left Reynold at the dish-washing station, asking he stay there until Justinian returned. General Grosweiler had given him his instructions at the tail end of the instructions he was giving to his Lieutenants and Captains. After receiving his instruction, he was shown where he would be guarding once his current duties were over. He sighed and Reynold looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

Justinian looked up at him, then shrugged. "They've changed my duties for the rest of the day, so I'll have to ask you to stay with the P'rathna or in your tent again. I'm sorry. I really hate having to keep you inside when I know there's so much you want to be seeing and learning before we go."

Reynold's hand came down softly and briefly on Justinian's head, then left again as his shoulders started to scrunch up. He didn't say anything though. Justinian was surprised when they reached Reynold's tent. Thayne was hurrying up to them, calling for them. They paused at the door before entering. "Justinian, I need to talk to you for a moment." Thayne wrapped an arm around Justinian's shoulders and walked him away from the tent a bit. In a not-so-quiet whisper for the Department, he asked, "Mother's assigned me to take the shift after you, but I couldn't make the meeting. Where do I find the Treasure when it's my turn?"

Justinian looked at him soberly for a long moment until Thayne raised an eyebrow at him to scold him. In an equally not so quiet whisper, Justinian told him, but he wasn't happy to have to. In the more quiet whisper of the Family he accused, _Mother said we were testing the Tarcs, not Reynold._

Thayne raised a thumb and winked. "Thanks, Justinian."

"Thayne are you busy until your shift?" Justinian wasn't going to let it go at that. "I really don't want Reynold to have to be out here alone when he should be allowed to go one last time into the tents to get the last of the data he needs. Can you take him for me?"

Thayne let Justinian go and rubbed his chin. "Ye-aahh...I could probably do that. I'd have to go get permission first, though, and it couldn't be for long." He looked over to Reynold and they walked back to him. "If I can get permission to take you into the clans for a bit, how much time would you need? I haven't got a lot."

Reynold's brow furrowed as he considered it. "I need to speak with the Halter Clan Head one more time, though that shouldn't take more than twenty minutes or so. And if the market is still going, I'd like to walk around it one more time to pick up a few more details for that study. If we start going over your time limit we could just leave and I'll use what I get from it."

Thayne nodded. "Okay, that sounds reasonable. If you'll wait here I'll be back in a few. You don't have to wait on me, Justinian."

"Okay," he nodded. Thayne ran off again and Justinian made sure Reynold was ensconced in his tent again. Before he left, he paused and one last time looked at him and said, "Reynold...please...be obedient," trying to get his message across with his look.

"I understand, Justinian," Reynold said. He didn't, even still, but Justinian let the door flap fall behind him and trotted off, calling Bea to go with him.

-o-o-o-

Thayne received permission, as he expected he would, before he even reached the main tent. He slipped in and changed out of his blacks and into his browns, which were made for nightwalker work, and threw the grass cloak over his shoulders. The others had already changed and were on the move to the north again. The whispers on the air had already told the story that the Grouse Clan Head's words were falling on hardened hearts and deafened ears. There would be a clan war tonight. It would be the perfect distraction for an assassination attempt...if the ones who wanted that knew about it. That meant Thayne had the harder job, but it was falling into his lap nicely. He was a little worried about Justinian. He'd definitely have to watch him closely. They needed to know Justinian when he came face to face with chaos, too. They'd been protecting him thus far and so far there had only been the freezing during the time he'd been circled by the Snake Clan. That didn't say much about him personally. It would be nice if the night's chaos didn't make him break completely.

Thayne returned to pick up Reynold. "Ahhh...," Reynold blinked at him from his position crouched by his papers as Thayne stood in the doorway, holding it open.

Thayne grinned and it didn't help. He knew his blond hair made him almost invisible in the cloak, even with the hood down. The brown clothes didn't help. He had to be in the blacks to be seen during the day in this grassland that was turning yellow-tan in the increasing cool. The green in the cloaks was almost to give them away and was one of the reasons they needed to get home sooner than later. "Afraid of nightwalkers, are you?" Thayne asked. "It's part of my next set of duties is all. I thought you might like the extra time so I don't have to come back sooner."

Reynold rose to his feet. "Um, thank you, then." They walked for the Halter Clan - Reynold a bit wary still and Thayne very relaxed. It was so nice to be out of the blacks for once. One mound of grass did rise up and Thayne moved very fast and took him down swiftly. The target complained and the rest of the Children left them alone. Reynold gave him a look.

"You don't think she'd have just anyone following her Consort, do you?" Thayne said mildly. He let Reynold puzzle that out for the rest of the walk in the grass.

"It's rather difficult to place what you are in his tent with what you are to the rest of the House."

Thayne smiled. "We are definitely a great puzzle, indeed. You've been shown the inside before the outside in person, but I think that's why she wanted you to learn what we were to the Tarc first. What we are to the court in Wilant is different again. What you just saw is what we are to the House. In each case we are different, but we are still the same. It might help you to remember that in all cases she is the Princess, he is her Consort, and we are their guards and staff."

That seemed to settle Reynold enough. When they entered the council tent of the Halter Clan, Thayne stayed standing near the door while Reynold went and sat in the position of the guest. The Clan Head was willing to answer his questions, though Thayne was getting curious looks. As Reynold wound down and was turning to introspection, one of the bondsmen finally asked Reynold, "Where is your new bride?"

"Bond brother," Reynold corrected absently. "He's been assigned a new task today but they were willing to let me come and get my final questions answered before we must go. Sir Thayne was kindly willing to walk with me during one of his few breaks in his work." He rose to his feet and bowed slightly to the Clan Head. "Thank you again for allowing me to stay these five years with you, and for answering my questions. May the winds be kind to you and your herds this coming year."

"May the spring storms only feed you," the Clan Head answered.

Thayne followed Reynold out and had to lead his feet towards the market, though he was kind of drifting that way. He smiled to himself. This kind of "herding the intellectual" he'd done many a day in Lyrias. Reynold came out of his thinking when they reached the edge of the market. He looked around, then headed up to the left around the west side first. He looked at each stall to see what had been set out. At specific ones, that seemed rather random to Thayne, he would speak briefly with the seller to ask a question or two, then move on. Reynold paused slightly at the place where the soldiers were sitting outside the Star Clan encampment. Most of the encampment itself was bare now, but there were a few piles of tents and bedding and furniture still set close by the marketplace. "What are they doing here?" he asked Thayne.

"All of the unspeakable clan's things became the direct property of High Lord Zen. He's been having the soldiers trade with the clansmen. Any tent brought that is worn and with holes, they give one that is whole and comfortable. Any blanket or bed brought that is threadbare, they give one that is thick and warm. Where we're going, those that are lesser will be an interesting curiosity to sell and buy, but here they are a necessity of life, so the better quality ones should be left with those who need them."

"What about the tax to the King?" Reynold asked.

"The best was sent to him, of course, of all the property taken. The second best from this clan was kept by Master Zen, and Master Obi took the second best of the Saddle Clan's, though he only wanted a blanket or two, so the tent went to the new Clan Head." Thayne stepped up to the soldier in charge of the booth. "Were there enough good tents and bedding for those who needed them?"

"Yes. We're pretty much done and waiting on the last wagon to come pick up this load. Most of this is the trades to go back."

"How do you know which is lesser and which is better?" Reynold asked, his eyes seeking the piles again and looking at them closely.

"We're the tent handlers generally, but if the person making the trade wants to argue with us, we don't ignore their points. To even get them to come in the beginning, I had to point out the holes in their own tents and show them the wear spots, then show them the quality of what we had to offer in comparison. The servants were the hardest to convince we really meant what we said, that they could have a tent they called a bondsman's tent if it would keep the rain off them better. Of course I had to finally ask just what made it a bondsman's tent versus a servant's tent. When I learned it was the holes to begin with I had to just shake my head. Freezing your servants in the winter's just plain stupid."

"Won't those who purchase them complain about the holes and refuse to buy them?"

"Who'd buy a tent anyway?" the soldier looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "This material's too good for tents."

"There's already a market set up to purchase them to remake them into pillows, throws, and clothing," Thayne said distractedly. "We need to move on, if you're going to get more of the market seen."

"Not the good ones!" Reynold protested as Thayne got his feet moving again.

"Of course not. They'll stay tents, but these aren't worth it given how worn they are. It's better to do that than waste them on the burn pile, isn't it? A lot of time and effort went into making them."

"True...," Reynold mused. "And the frames? I didn't see many of them.

"They went with the tents and others came and picked out trades and others came to repurpose the wood that wasn't taken. We know timber is scarce here. It's only worthy of burning where we're going. One set is going to the construction researchers, though. That's Mistress Ilena's request."

"Oh, good," Reynold said, then was distracted by another booth on their walk.

Thayne was getting a little bored by now, but when they reached the Meadowlark booth, Reynold stopped to talk, not just ask a few questions. Thayne meandered about for a bit, not wandering too far from Reynold and keeping an ear on his conversation with that clan. It was on the opposite side of the Marluk'nak' from the Halter Clan Reynold had been staying in, so it seemed a little odd he'd know them, other than from the yearly market.

The Mouse Clan's booth was mostly empty but there was one man taking it down so Thayne stopped to help him. The Tarc man gave him a sideways look, but didn't complain. Between the two of them the work went faster, but Reynold still wasn't done talking by the time the stand was down. "Would you tell this Child the story of how the Mouse Clan came to be subdued? I'm waiting on the researcher and somewhat bored, if you'd be willing to teach me."

He was fortunate to get someone who was willing to take a break from his own work. They settled down to sit on some of the stacked pillows and blankets always set out for the products and the sellers to sit on. "The heat of the year, three years ago, the Meadowlark Clan subdued the Grasshopper Clan, seeking the greater feeding ground. One heat of the year later the Storm Clan Head came to speak to the Mouse Clan Head and the Meadowlark Clan Head to ask if they would ally against the Saddle Clan Head. The Mouse Clan Head refused, fearing the Saddle Clan. He had already subdued the Spider and Foal Clans. Only one season later, the hoofbeats of the Saddle Clan came this way. He had claimed alliance with the Cricket Clan to go against the Meadowlark Clan who had continued in negotiations with the Storm Clan. The Meadowlark Clan was defeated and the Mouse Clan Head was prepared, but not for the joint numbers of Saddle and Cricket Clan. They subdued the Mouse Clan even though they had been neutral and continued on to the Grouse Clan."

"That clan has always been high in numbers of bondsmen and they sat firmly on their horses at the border of their feeding ground. Already having been in battle with two clans, the Saddle Clan Head requested a negotiation instead of another battle and a peace was established between the two clans. On the return to the Cricket Clan Grounds, the Saddle Clan bondsmen rose up at night and slew the Cricket Clan Head, Seconds and any bondsmen who did not escape, taking in one round of battle all the grounds to the morning sun as subdued or allies. It was at that following Marluk'nak' that the clans from the Water Clan to the Storm Clan allied to prevent the Saddle Clan from any further subduction. They were stronger allied because they could still use all the bondsmen to fight against the Saddle Clan who only had his own bondsmen."

"So you weren't subdued for very long then. Only two years ago all that happened?" Thayne mused, more to himself and more than a little surprised. "Why did he wait so long?"

The man shook his head. "Some have said because the Storm Clan Head came to negotiate against him he wished to punish the clans. Others have said he was beginning to say more strenuously in the Marluk'nak' that we should go down in arms against Wilant and that he wished for all the clans to be allied in the matter. Because most of the Clan Heads refused to ally for that reason, he chose to subdue them instead, some say."

Thayne thought about that then asked, "Do you know at what point the Grouse Clan Head stole away the wife of the Saddle Clan Head and took her to be the First Wife?"

"It was before that by a year or more, I believe, but I'm not one to ask." They rose to their feet as Reynold was coming their way.

"Thank you for the teaching," Thayne said respectfully. "We would help you carry but I'm already almost late to my next task for his talking." The Tarc waved a hand in understanding and Thayne and Reynold moved off. "I'm sorry, Reynold. We have to get back now."

"That's fine," Reynold said in a sort of distracted way. "I've got enough, I think." He did still keep his eyes on the booths as they went until they were back out of the market and making their way through the tents. Thayne had to snag his collar a few times to keep him reminded of the correct path and that he was there. He went in a more straight line for his tent once he was in the grass. "Can I stop in to ask the P'rathna one question?"

"Sure," Thayne was willing and he waited outside the tent as they talked and the pen scratched at the table of the P'rathna. When Reynold was back in his tent, he went right to his notes, taking with him what he'd copied from the Book of Chaos and Change. Thayne knew this from his time in Lyrias, too. He let the door fall closed behind him. Reynold already didn't know he was there or gone. He pulled his cloak hood over his head and disappeared into the grass where he could watch the tents without being tripped over and waited, taking his turn to add to the reports being sent into the northeast plain.

-o-o-o-

Zerak' and Prota arrived at the tents of the Grouse Clan. Because Zen had sent them, they were there as the Seconds of Tarc. Before the men and the women, the two of them taught once again very carefully the Law of Wives and how to live it, stating very clearly that the Tradition of Wives was to be done away with from this time on. They taught it twice. Prota first as the Left Hand and then Zerak' as the Right Hand, both to give the double witness necessary and to symbolize the order of mercy followed by justice. They knew the Clan Head had already taught it again and also all the new things learned, so they were being the second and third witnesses to what had been said in the Marluk'nak'. They carefully watched the reactions of the men and women in front of them. It didn't look good, actually, from either side, but they didn't react to it.

When they rose to their feet, Prota asked the Clan Head to walk with him so they could talk. Zerak' excused himself from them for another duty and took himself a little farther around the circle to the Meadowlark Clan. As Prota and the Grouse Clan Head hid behind the tent of gathering of the Grouse Clan, the Grouse Clan Head becoming more and more depressed at what he heard, Zerak' made the entrance request at the tent of gathering for the Meadowlark Clan. When he was welcomed and seated, he asked for their report on how the chosen modifications to the Tradition of Wives had been received. When he was satisfied and it seemed he was ready to leave, one stopped him. "Clan Head Zerak', you before times came to us to beg that we join with you and the other clans to remove the Saddle Clan Head so this time wouldn't come upon us and we lose our sovereignty. Do you still hope for that?"

"I do," he answered calmly. "I have been shown the way for it to happen properly so that we will stand a proper clan among clans in the nations."

"In what way and in how long?"

"We will be taught by the Head Clan Heads how to be Manak' and wise in our dealings with the other nations in the ways our grandfathers thought they knew but forgot to pass on to us. It is a preferred solution because it is a peaceful path, like the First Law demands." That brought uncertain looks between members of the council of that clan. "It will take a minimum of three generations." That brought dark looks and some grumbling protests.

"It would only take one night," one said softly.

Zerak' shook his head. "Only if you walked the path of war. That path leads to the death of the clans, not the freedom you desire."

"What guarantee is there that in even three years we will not be dead?"

"Only our own efforts. We are already being taught in the Changed Laws to walk the path that will bring us to be the Manak' we desire to become among nations. Clarines could have come and swallowed us up. We were in the Marluk'nak' council when they arrived. All would have been the silence of death when we walked out of it and with only the one door all of us would have joined them. Instead they have offered us mercy this one time because one who loves Wisdom and Tarc sits with them. I will choose that mercy Wisdom offers so that the clans of Tarc may live." He turned to that one. "Please remember that the Chaos that could have come was withheld for now, but still sits in the same one that holds the Wisdom in them. None of you have witnessed the full Chaos that lives within her, but I have seen the signs of it. They very specifically warned me that they restrained her in front of us against her enemy, only allowing that one blow. If they hadn't, all of us in the circle would have been dead as well for allowing him to abuse her when she came before and for not following after Wisdom ourselves from the beginning."

"The nameless one broke the Tradition of Isolation, making the other nations look at us. They can no longer keep their eyes from us. Even if we were to win our freedom from the Head Clan Heads and the High Lord and his brother not come after us, Selicia who was injured by the nameless one would come and make us pay the price they demand. Clarines protects us from their hatred and vengeance. If killing our brothers in Selicia has calmed their anger enough, there is the nation on the other side of the edge of the world where the sun rises who is large enough to threaten Clarines without us. They also will come to see if we are a nation to eat or if Clarines will protect us. Before, we were strong enough to keep all other nations away and they left us alone because we kept to the Tradition of Isolation. That is no longer possible. Death of the clans comes on any path save the one of following the voice of mercy and Wisdom." Zerak' rose and looked at the council. "Thank you for being willing to work with me when we might have had the opportunity to correct the errors within ourselves. That time is past and now the Chaos and Change have come. Please walk in wisdom and be obedient until we can see how the Changed Laws will help us. Perhaps in three years we may find they are corrupt and cast them off. If you follow words of Chaos today while Chaos herself is still here, you will die."

Zerak' left the clan council tent. He listened long enough to hear the arguments in the tent, then left it feeling sad, though relieved the Clan Head had chosen patience and caution. He was still in the tents of the Meadowlark Clan when Prota found him, not looking much better than Zerak' was feeling. "He's collecting his servants and I've just come from obtaining permission from the Mouse and Grasshopper Clans for them to go there. Will the Meadowlark Clan accept them?" Prota asked.

Zerak' hesitated. "Perhaps, but it might not be wisdom to have them come tonight. The Clan Head has chosen caution for now, but there are some who are not content. The Changed Laws are hard for those to bear as is the yoke we must carry because of our lack of Wisdom as a nation." He tipped his head slightly and Prota paid attention that direction, then gave a worried look having seen the hidden Children of Chaos and Change hiding among the tents. Zerak' nodded. "Already their Chaos calls to Chaos."

"Then I should also go and witness," Prota said. "It is bad enough to have it drawn to the Grouse Clan."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Zerak' asked.

Prota shook his head. "Go to the Grouse Clan Head and let him know which clans he can send his servants to. If they receive two separate witnesses, perhaps they will listen."

Zerak' nodded and they parted. When he arrived at the Grouse Clan tents, there were few people walking the tents, but there were also two tents that were full. He knew because he passed them to make sure the tenor of the encampment. The women's tent was full of poisonous whisperings and the council tent full of strident sounds of strength. Zerak' quickly found the cooking grounds where all the servants were gathered and not a few of the usuri and usirah with some of the children. He was surprised to see even a few advisors and wives, though they were rather obviously those who had been the least of the clan as well. The Grouse Clan Head was just arriving with a final usuri and two boys and holding a third in his arms. He passed that one over to one of the advisors and walked quickly to Zerak'. "What is the word? Where shall they go?"

"Who needs to go to the Fox and Storm Clans?" Zerak' asked.

The Clan Head shook his head. "It was decided they would all go to the other three for now. If any are hard to teach, then they will be sent. There isn't enough time to determine it before Chaos descends within my own clan. The Chaos without it would wait otherwise."

Zerak' felt sympathy for this Clan Head. "Mercy will still hold Chaos back for your clan's sake even now, Maroz. If you have learned even a little Wisdom yourself, it is good. Keeping your feet on that path will keep you living. You have enough here to rebuild your clan if they can be taught to see that Wisdom also. If you remain alive, come to my tents and we will teach you to be able to follow the Changed Law so your Clan can live."

"We won't become the servants of the other clans?" a bondsman near him asked.

"You might for now. All of you need to learn proper obedience. I will speak on your behalf to the Head Clan Heads, however. If the Grouse Clan can learn that obedience perhaps you can be allowed at the next Marluak'nuk' what we all were allowed this time - to return to our own clans. If all of you can have your new Clan Heads this year witness to your ability to become from infants to children, then perhaps they will have mercy again on you next year and allow you to also walk as we now walk - unsteady as children to learn together." Zerak' frowned and faced them seriously. "It isn't good to have this part of the plain empty and if you aren't strong in the years after you can return to it, you will fall again. We will be receiving even more spies from the east now that we are weak. If you cannot prevent them from corrupting you or taking over your feeding ground they will bring a worse Chaos to us, one that does not contain the mercy of Clarines. The Head Clan Heads have warned us that they will come to see if the Horse of the Rising Sun lies with a broken leg waiting to be food for the vulture and fox. They will help protect us from the worst of them, but even the vole and the snake come in the grass to bite. If you wish to show you are firm in your willingness to walk in Wisdom's path, see that your eyes are sharp and your hearts firmly set to the life of the clans of Tarc. Kill them before they can bite or before you can even hear their hissing. It is all lies. They also wish to subdue us, but to be their servants, not to see us live as children growing into Manak'."

Many faces set around him and he was relieved. They already understood the mercy of Clarines and Ilena, being offered it themselves now in this moment of Chaos of the clan. "Go to only the Mouse and Grasshopper clans. Their Clan Heads have agreed to take you in. The Meadowlark Clan already is drawing Chaos to itself because of the few who will not remove Chaos from their hearts. Prota is there trying to remove it where I could not, hoping his second witness will be sufficient to calm them until they've had the opportunity to test the Changes."

"Will it be the whole clan?" Maroz asked, worried.

"No, it shouldn't be," Zerak' said. "The Clan Head has chosen the path of patience for now and perhaps he will have his eyes opened from the experiment. There are others, however, who were not swayed by my words." There was suddenly a change in the atmosphere of the encampment and the servants reacted very badly. They must surely have been tuned to the anger of the clansmembers. Zerak' helped Maroz to quickly divide those of the clan standing with them. Maroz took his half to the Mouse Clan and Zerak' took his further on to the Grasshopper Clan. He explained to the Grasshopper Clan Head what he hoped to win for the Grouse Clan in a year's time and it was accepted. That clan took the Grouse Clan into their tents, knowing that if the Grouse Clan found them missing they would come looking for a tent to burn. Hiding them in one tent was a more difficult way to keep them protected. Zerak' left them and hurried to the Meadowlark encampment to find Prota. Maroz would do what he would do - either hide or fight against his own...or perhaps even with his own, but that would be terribly sad as it would be the full death of that clan, making two gone from the plains.

"Prota!" he hissed in a loud whisper as he saw his brother, then he was running and his sword was out with a clashing. Prota was already injured, though still up on his feet. With a second slash of Zerak's sword, the man he stood against was dead and the swing had become another block, then another killing slash. The movements were smooth and death was the result.

"The god of War!" one cried softly to the others. "To stand against us," growled another. Three sets of feet pulled away and ran off softly and quickly. Prota pulled his sword out of the man he had just taken from the living among the plain, then slid to his knees.

Zerak' quickly scanned around them then turned to Prota and looked closely at his wounds. He was panting and his face was crunched against the pain, but nothing looked mortal. "They followed me out and tried once more to say their cause was just. When I turned away from them, they drew on me." That explained the slash wound on his back. "The others need to pay as well."

Zerak' nodded, "Yes, but the Children of Chaos have followed them out, following the Chaos. There are still a few who remain to watch and see if the Clan Head has truly settled, I believe. It is you we need to see stays alive now." He put his sword away, took off his coat and wrapped it around his brother's shoulders. "Keep your sword in your hands. If we still need to defend, I will use it," he instructed. Prota nodded and Zerak' swept him up and carried him. "You're still as light as a newborn foal, you know," he said to Prota.

"And you're still as strong as the rocks your head and the Marluk'nak' are made out of." Prota coughed a little and Zerak' made his feet run swiftly. It was worse than his own people could heal but they were Seconds of the Head Clan. It would be a long run, but it was the right place to go.

-o-o-o-

Obi was laying on his back on the grass, his hands behind his head, listening to the songs on the wind. Each report was coming simultaneously and his mind was dancing on wind from song to song, a picture forming in his head of the dance of the future. His eyes were closed and the peaceful look on his face belied how busy the dance was keeping him. Ilena was having a hard time restraining herself from interrupting him. Only by forcing herself to truly take this rare opportunity to just look at him and enjoy the view with all her being was she able to hold still. She also was dancing those songs on the wind, but she wasn't forming any pictures...she was looking for holes. When Thayne's song came she ran along it, thrilled. She finally had so many holes to fill with just that one report that she was suddenly encased in a gentle bird's nest of grasses, the kind the barn swallows built that encased not only the eggs but the mother bird as well, leaving only the entry hole near the top. They already had the eggs to tempt the rat into the nest with. Now they were only waiting for the song that would tempt the rat into that nest, and the warning cry that the rat had been spotted leaving his own home on the ground to go hunting its dinner.

The word came that Uzziat had stopped at Banak's tent to see if he would go to dinner one last time with the Meadowlark or Grasshopper clan. He was refused and left, stopping by very briefly at Reynold's tent to greet him, though nothing much was said in either place. It was only the nose of the rat peeking out of the hole to sniff the air for predators. Those predators waited without showing themselves. It wasn't a proven rat, just yet.

The news out of the Meadowlark Clan after Zerak' left the tent was sorrowful, but made the nose of the rat look more like the nose of a rat. The news when Prota entered the tent and began his witness made it look like the eyes of a rat, too. When the Children said Prota was being attacked by the full set of that clan who would not be obedient, it was the teeth and claws of a rat as well. Obi had already sent in the Children to the tents of the Grouse Clan to begin tightening the noose. None left in those tents would leave alive. He himself had left her gaze with a kiss she'd returned quite passionately since she'd been wanting him since they started dancing with the songs on the wind. It was a promise from and to each other to meet again when their hunting dance with blades was completed.

Ilena and her group of Children prepared themselves and followed after the three who had escaped Zerak's blade, following the song that marked their location in the tents. The rat kindly swept up with it all the remaining liars of Tarc and several of the Brulac spies as well. Ilena called for the Children in the south to gather and be prepared. For every one Tarc added to the count three Children slid into place to confront them. When the song said that Zerak' and Prota had reached the south plain, she ordered a Child to guide them to the tent of healing and to then keep an eye on Zerak' when he left that tent. When the men of Tarc she was tracking finally crept out of the tents, the Children flowed back and away, calling to them silently in the now late evening dimness, tempting them to come out into the grasses they'd been told held death.

The men of Tarc had never seen with their own eyes any sign of it, and had been convinced by the rat it didn't really exist. The Children of Chaos and Change had only small blades, only defended themselves, had never been seen in more than individual groupings of one to three within the tents. They had also been convinced by the rat that the Children could die, as could the Sacred Four, who were not gods but humans and young inexperienced ones at that. "It would be better for them to die at our hands now while we have them here at sword reach and win the freedom of Tarc once again. Once they are back in their own lands, we will never be free again, for the High Lord who has subdued us will not be where we can remove him." That and other fearful things had been said to win them to his cause: these of Tarc he had carefully found out from among those who would be obedient. It was so nice of him to do all the hard work for them, really. He had indeed been quite willing to do the work of the Head Clan.

Those who had followed Uzziat out of the tents finally took greater courage, not seeing any threats in their way, and they began to creep for the Head Clan Head tent. The Children of Chaos fell back from in front of them, then rolled in behind them. _Thayne, we begin. We'll allow only the rat out. Be watching for him. Keep the Treasure safe._

 _Yes, Mistress Ilena._

Ilena went first. And again. And again. She took out the Seconds first and those who had been Clan Heads once upon a time, though she left Uzziat untouched save a scratch on his cheek to get his attention on what was happening to the men around him who still could see nothing. When she was satisfied, she called to the Children and allowed them to dish out the final punishments. As Uzziat saw the men around him falling, his face went from fear to anger, and he finally turned and fled towards the tents of the Lieutenants, the High Lord's P'rathna, and Reynold. Ilena stole his Head Clan bondsman braid and marker on his way out and he flipped away from her, swinging his sword wildly. He put his hand to his head, his eyes wide, but couldn't find her, as she was already down in the grass again. The hood of her cloak was not only pulled over her head, but tied down so it couldn't accidentally be moved to give her away. She was required to keep herself alive. Her eyes bored into his back, however, her marked target that she would let others end with the final blows. As he got far enough away from her position, she sang softly on the wind in Tarcian, _Uzziat, your disbelief in anything other than Chaos has called me. Thank you. I and my Children enjoyed our dance._ When his feet flew the faster, she chuckled and it purred after him. When he was out of sight, she turned back to her Children and made sure they understood to touch no sword of the Tarc's and would leave the bodies there to be found in the morning, but any trophy they wanted to be able to sell other than that, except markers, she let them take. She sent them back to their posts after that, but sent a few to watch after Thayne so that he had some backup if necessary. She herself went to the tent where she knew Justinian was sitting guard and settled herself to watch what that test would show.

-o-o-o-

When a Child of the Naluk' appeared in front of Zerak', he halted his run, watching warily. When he waved Zerak' to follow him, Zerak' was obedient. The Child ran with him towards the tents of the High Lord. Around him on the air, barely discernible over his own panting breaths were snippets of the song the Children sang to each other. Knowing that Chaos was walking the tents this night, he wasn't surprised the Children in the plain whispered to each other. Zerak' was led into the tents then past the High Lord's tent and was astonished to see just how far the full encampment of the men of Wilant extended. He was grateful when the tent he was led to wasn't so far from the High Lord's tent that he couldn't have found his way back out again if he was left alone, which he was quite sure wouldn't happen.

The tent of healing was large, and while not full by any means, still had more wounded in it than he would have thought. Men directed him towards a bed raised up from the ground on legs, as if an elongated Clarines chair. Hands were quick to get Prota freed of his sword, Zerak's coat and his own coat, but Zerak' didn't let them push him out of the way until he'd gotten across that the worst wound was on Prota's back. He got nods and behind him was a youthful voice he recognized. "Zerak', they've understood. They're bandaging the ones on the front first so they can spend more time on the one on the back."

Zerak' stepped back and looked. It was Leon. Zerak's eyes traveled around the room and saw that all of the Sun's Seconds were present, and for the most part looking at him and Petroi's bed. He looked again and was surprised to see that she was one of the sets of hands working on Petroi. Kirk was handing her a clean bandage and taking from her a cloth that had been used to clean the wound she was working on. There was a second healer also working on the wounds on the near side. When the front wounds were bandaged, Shirayuki waved and her guards stepped to the bed and carefully picked Prota up, turned him over, and set him back on the bed after she'd pulled the bloodied coats out from under him. Zerak' stepped over and took them from her. He would get them to their wives for cleaning and repair.

He watched soberly as she pulled herbs out of a bag, then began to grind them into a poultice while the other healer carefully inspected and cleaned the wound. Zerak' had been careful to hold Prota so that the wound was directly over his arm, in the hopes he could stem the tide of blood loss, but with the running, he wasn't sure. Such things were never easy. The healer made a comment and Leon took over making the poultice so that Shirayuki could dig into her bag again. She pulled out a long thread and a needle. After quickly passing the needle through a flame of a candle set nearby, she threaded it and walked over to Prota. Zerak' watched in amazement as she stitched the two sides of the wounds together as if she were Nal'fa already stitching the coat in his arms.

She spoke as she reached about the halfway point and Kirk went to the bag and hunted until he found a small clear container of liquid, then a second, reading words written on their sides. He took one of those over to the bed and handed it to the second healer. Unlike the one that Prota had been made to drink when he'd first been put on the bed, the man opened this one and poured a portion of the liquid on a clean cloth, then dabbed it on the part of the wound she had already stitched. He continued to follow her up the line of the wound until she tied off the thread and was putting away the needle. She next pulled out a long cloth and held it for Leon to rub the poultice onto. When she was satisfied she turned back to Prota and together she and the other healer placed it carefully on the wound. After a final cleaning, Shirayuki packed her bag up carefully and a blanket was placed over Prota. The healers and their helpers stepped back from the bed and turned to Zerak'.

The breakfast meetings were held in Tarcian, though Zerak' suspected that was only since he and Prota had been going. Usually one of the maids translated for the High Lord's First Wife. Tonight it was Leon who translated for Zerak'. "Prota will be fine. We'll keep him here for a full day and see how the wound is healing. He won't be able to ride to the feeding ground, though he can go by stretcher between two horses if he's kept on his stomach. He should stay in his bed until it has healed enough to not reopen again. If Nal'fa wants to come visit him in the morning, after the first meal, she is welcome to come. He'll likely sleep until then anyway. If she comes to the main tent first, I'll bring her back here and give her instructions on how to care for the wound," Shirayuki reassured him. "I'll watch over him for a little longer tonight. You don't have to stay. I'm sorry he was injured."

"It was good I arrived in time to see he remained alive," he told her. Bowing slightly he said, "Thank you for tending to my brother with your own hands."

She gave him a kind smile. "I'm glad to be able to help."

Brian bent down and picked up Prota's sword and motioned Zerak' towards the door. Zerak' followed him. At the door, Brian handed him the sword and he wrapped it in Prota's coat. When he looked back up, Brian was looking him in the eye. Zerak' gave him a nod. Brian clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a nod back, then turned him over to the Child who had brought him to the tent. Zerak' pondered on what it meant that the Sun was a healer of great skill. She was young for the task, but her hands had been steady and knowledgeable.

As the Child led him past the High Lord's tent, on the other side from the one they had entered from and towards his own clan's side, words Zerak' could understand came to his ear on the wind and he grabbed the shoulder of the Child, his eyes trying to see the field in front of them in the near-dark of the evening. The Child turned around and looked at him, then grinned at his dark expression. He put his finger to his lips and led him to some tents at the far right edge of the encampment. When he began to hear quiet voices they went into a stealthy run until they were where they could hear more clearly.

Zerak's hand reached for his sword at the voice of the traitor who had cut his brother, but he waited quietly to hear when the Child placed a light hand over it. Uzziat was saying, "The Children of Chaos and Change have drawn swords in the tents of the Grouse Clan, saying that because they won't give up their wives they have been disobedient. Rather than give the clan the full year they were promised to test the Changed Law, they have been only given two days and have been judged worthy of the final punishment of death. The clans are angry and have gathered their bondsmen and plan to surround the encampment of the High Lord. All members of the Head Clan are at risk of death. Please come with me so that you can be protected."

"...I can't, Uzziat. I'm not allowed to leave the tent. Surely Banak' could go with you to talk to General Groswieler. He's in charge of security for the High Lord's tents." Reynold answered.

"Banak' is in another clan's tents tonight. Please come with me quickly. The Head Clan Heads and the Children of Chaos are holding back the main part of those who are already attacking, but many have snuck away in the night during the distraction and are already seeking you and other members of the clan." There was a pause, then in a voice that was laced with impatience and pleading, Uzziat added, "I have been sent to make sure you are safe, please come with me or you will make me to be disobedient as well."

"Have you?" Reynold asked suspiciously. "Your Head Clan braid has been taken."

"Yes," Uzziat said with a scowl in his voice. "And I was injured as well, all for the sake of the hatred and anger against the Head Clan, but still I have come to see you are safe... _if_ you'll come to be protected." There was movement and Zerak' could hear the tent flap being opened. "Well, if you'll choose to die, then what is that to me, then, though I'll be punished."

Zerak' silently removed his sword from his sheath, dropping his burden next to the tent very quietly, and stealthily moved around to the front of the tent. As Uzziat stepped out of the tent, Zerak's sword was swinging for him. Uzziat must have been waiting for something of the kind, however, because he immediately leaped to the side and had his own sword drawn. Zerak's blow twisted back and Uzziat's sword met it with a loud clang followed by the slide of the blades.

"See, Reynold!" Uzziat called as his sword swung around to cut at Zerak'. "They have reached even your tent now."

Zerak' growled and pressed Uzziat. For several more blows Uzziat withstood him, then he suddenly came at him with his opposite hand and there was a stinging blow to Zerak's temple. He stumbled back to get out of range of Uzziat's sword. "Come! Now!" Uzziat hissed and he was racing off. As Zerak's vision came back he could see Uzziat dragging Reynold by the hand as they ran into the distance. He raced after them, then could see Reynold tug on Uzziat's hand and lead him a different way. He sped up, trying to reach them before another member of the Head Clan could be found by the traitor to the clans of Tarc.

-o-o-o-

Justinian was also listening to what songs on the wind he could hear. He knew he wasn't hearing everything. He did hear Thayne's report on what Reynold had done and said. It seemed to be just a normal report. He heard when the report went out that the Left Hand Second of Tarc had been so injured he was being brought by the Right Hand Second to the healing tent of Wilant. That made him shiver and wrap his arms around his knees. He hoped the Left Hand Second would survive. For someone in the clans to be willing to injure a Left Hand of Wisdom was insanity. To hear that Mistress Ilena was hunting and the hunt was reaching the south plain made him stiffen. The protection of Master Zen tonight wasn't a farce or even a play to tempt out someone. It really was something they'd already known was likely to happen this night as they reached the end of the Marluk'nak' of Change. He was glad she was instructing Thayne to watch over him, though he didn't know where Thayne was. When Uzziat was named and Chaos herself spoke to him, Justinian became very afraid. He knew instinctively he was the bait at this point and that only Thayne would be between Uzziat and himself.

Justinian didn't even know if Master Zen was in this tent. Several times Miss Kiki or Mister Mitsuhide had come in and gone out as if coming with reports or leaving with them. Justinian knew it could just be a ploy to make others think Master Zen was there, but it was probably part of it that Justinian didn't know either. He was going to assume Master Zen wasn't there. It had been so silent and he should have been able to hear breathing, the movement of walking, many other myriad sounds. Assuming Master Zen was elsewhere and Justinian was the one that needed guarding, he was going to assume he was the target and the bait. It was hard, though, because that meant they really did suspect Reynold. He didn't want Reynold to be one of those tested and failed. He'd been trying so hard to both help him be obedient, and to keep them both out of the tent of seclusion... Justinian shivered as he heard fast movement in the grass coming his way. He very softly called Bea and she lifted her head to face that sound also.

When Reynold was the first person Justinian saw, his heart fell into his feet and his eyes could barely see that behind him was Uzziat, though he already knew that's who it was. "Justinian? Are you okay?"

Justinian looked at him sadly and with pity. "Reynold, why have you brought Uzziat here?"

"He came with an urgent message that the Tarc have risen up against the Head Clan and were coming to the tents to kill all of us. He came to protect me, he said, and then was attacked outside my tent. They are surrounding all of the encampment of the High Lord and even you are in danger. Please come with us."

"Why do you believe his word?" Justinian asked. "What if he is the traitor, and the one who attacked him was trying to defend you? Now you've led him here." Justinian was on his feet and nearly to Reynold.

Reynold was backing up and shaking his head. "Justinian, I told him I wouldn't come with him, but he grabbed me..." Justinian's eyes had been caught by a glint of light behind Reynold and he moved quickly to shove Reynold to the ground and continue on past him, slipping under and around the sword that was stabbing towards Reynold's back. His first blow weakened Uzziat's knee, throwing him off balance. His second blow crushed Uzziat's windpipe. His third was a great kick to the side of his head that sent him crashing to the ground to slide backwards four feet. As Justinian moved towards him one more time, there was another flash and Uzziat's head was severed from his body.

"Stop!" a voice said in Tarcian as Justinian's foot planted next to the now dead body, but his other foot was already headed for the head of the new person in front of him. He'd gone cold inside and the word came from a great distance. The blade was dropped and two hands caught his foot, twisted his leg and slammed it into the ground. He was already turning to land a blow with his other foot. Normally, the opponent would have grabbed that foot as well to pin it and he would have used that to lever himself up to get his hands on the head so he could break the neck. Instead, his opponent slid under it and pinned his shoulders to the ground. The heavy hands were oddly familiar. "You're as slippery as the snake and as Ilena, but I've been practicing against them, and already fought you once. I am not your enemy. He injured Prota and I've paid him back for his traitorous acts in the tents. Be still. There are no other enemies. Only he escaped and Reynold was telling you the truth, though he was lied to by Uzziat. I tried to kill Uzziat outside Reynold's tent so he couldn't move forward with his plans then. He used a blade from the Children of Chaos against me to try to preserve his own life and took Reynold away with him."

Justinian was still straining against his restraint. "You - aren't - my - protector," he gritted out.

"Maybe not," Zerak' agreed, still keeping him down by brute force, "but that doesn't mean I want you to kill me either. And if I wanted you dead, I would have kept my sword in my hand instead of trying to wrestle you. I already know how hard that is." A knee was added to the restraints. There was a rustle of grass, but neither of them could spare the attention to it.

A sudden soft hand came down on Justinian's head and he startled in shock. "Justinian, I'm here. You can relent."

Justinian held very still and breathed, his eyes trying to see, searching the darkness. "Is it okay, Thayne?" he begged.

"Yes," Thayne promised him. "Please let Zerak' go without harming him." Justinian shuddered, then slowly relaxed. His hand shot out, though, and grabbed Thayne. "A little less flesh, please, but you can hold on until you're there," Thayne reproved him slightly and helped him move his grip. When Thayne tightened his hold on Justinian's head that helped him relax a little more until he could close his eyes and relent. "Not yet, Zerak'," Thayne warned softly. Justinian could feel Zerak' nod. It was another likely five minutes before he stopped waiting for the moment he could move again in a surprise strike and he really gave up.

"Is Reynold okay?" Justinian asked in a sad sort of mutter. "I didn't want to see him die on Uzziat's sword."

"I'm fine, Justinian," Reynold's voice came from nearby. "Thank you for saving me, though I'll have a few bruises for a while. I'm sorry he dragged me out and I believed him that we were in danger. I didn't want to see you get hurt or die either."

"It was still disobedience," Justinian sad sadly.

"Not really," Thayne said. "When it's part of the plan it would have been more disobedient for it to have not happened."

Justinian pondered that while at the same time pondering if he wanted to attack again at Zerak' easing off the restraint a bit. He decided since Thayne had told him not to, he wouldn't attack. He couldn't quite figure the other out. "Why should Reynold have come even if he hadn't been on the wrong side?" he finally asked.

A new set of feet and hands were near him and on him and the others left to step back. He was immediately up in a crouch to face the new arrival, but he froze, the hand on his cheek promising death if he moved any more than that. "Because," Mistress Ilena said, "I wanted you both to understand why you are partners. The first rule of partnerships is that you protect each other. Thank you both for passing that test. Do try to be more gentle with your partner, however, Justinian. You can start training him how to protect himself for you by answering to your verbal commands on the way home. Then you both will know a better way for the next time. Telling him to drop would have been sufficient." Justinian's hand twitched in the sign for "drop" to the horses and Mistress Ilena nodded. "You can do that, too, but do both please. Sometimes you won't be where he can see it."

Justinian slumped a little, then quietly said, "Yes, Mistress Ilena."

"Three deep breaths, Justinian. I really don't want to knock you out for the rest of the night. We'll work on that next, too - helping you recover your belief in your safety more quickly." She walked him through his first lesson right then and he felt much better when it was over.

When he felt in control enough, he walked over to Reynold and hugged him, finally saying, "Thank you. I'm sorry." Reynold sighed then patted him on the head until Justinian let go.

Mistress Ilena was already gone when Justinian looked around again. "We'll walk with you to take you back to your tent, Reynold," Thayne said and motioned for the two to go ahead of him and Zerak'.

"You don't need to stay and guard?" Justinian asked Thayne.

Thayne shook his head. "While you weren't capable of hearing much, they sounded the all-clear."

Justinian nodded, but his mouth opened again. "Shouldn't we -"

"No, Justinian," Thayne said firmly, though he smiled. "Sleep is next, particularly for you, who needs to calm down just a little more. Practice what you just learned while we walk, is my recommendation."

Justinian nodded and practiced his breathing and relaxing exercises as they walked back to Reynold's tent. Zerak' collected his things from next to the tent, gave his farewells and walked to the clan tents of the Fox Clan while they watched him. As Reynold entered his tent, Justinian shifted from foot to foot. When he looked at Thayne, the blonde man had an interesting look on his face. "Don't want to leave, eh?"

Justinian jumped a little, then ruefully had to admit he was right. "But I don't feel safe yet. I might wake up and forget why I stayed."

Thayne reached out an arm and pulled Justinian into a sort of hug. "Come stay with us, then, for a while longer. It's more important to protect him from yourself until you're sure you'll only protect him from others. We'll be your horse pile for a while longer."

Justinian frowned. "Can't he come with us, then?"

Thayne laughed silently. "You'd have to ask him if he's ready for that, and respect his answer."

Justinian nodded and turned to the door of Reynold's tent. He was surprised to see Reynold still standing there, looking at him with wide eyes. "Ah...em...err...well, it's because if I was you I'd still be afraid to be out on the edge of the encampment for tonight. I wouldn't be able to sleep and would jump at every sound and wish to have companions so I could sleep," Justinian tried to explain it. "And...I'd wish to have me there next to me to touch when I did wake up just to make sure I - ah, that is you - were still safe. If it's in the main tent, then I won't have to be afraid of myself, too, because I know Thayne would be there on my other side to hold me down."

"That wasn't your room?" Reynold asked after a moment of trying to work all that out.

"No. That was Rio and Leah's room. We all sleep in the long room in the back together. Leah just put me there for that time...though that was my bed." He thought he ought to clarify that one point.

Reynold paused, then frowned a little. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yes," Justinian nodded. "They all protect me, so it's okay." He looked down, feeling a little sheepish, "I got used to sleeping in the same tent as Petroi on our rounds with Master Obi. Master Obi is the most difficult person to sleep in the same tent with."

"Master Obi? Why?"

Justinian blushed. "Because when he doesn't have Mistress Ilena to hold...I was his second pick. Petroi would protect me from him at night." At Reynold's look, Justinian held up a hand, "No, it's not that. He never did anything. Petroi always stepped in before he could barely even think it and ordered him to bed. Master Obi is obedient, too. I had to not watch that, though, because he looks at me so sadly I feel guilty." Justinian sighed. "If I gave into that even once, he'd never learn how to be a proper lord at night. But it's okay now. Mistress Ilena is there to be his small horse pile with him."

"Is that why there were two the other day?"

"Yes," Justinian sighed. "He would never admit it, but he needs them probably more than Mistress Ilena does." He looked away, then shrugged. "Well, if you want to come feel safer tonight, you're welcome to come with us, I think. I'll ask for permission anyway."

Reynold looked around his tent, blinked a few times, looked back at Justinian, then narrowed his eyes. "How many times are you going to show up while I'm sleeping to check on me?"

Justinian stopped, his mouth open a little. "Aahhh...," he blinked, then slumped. "Rather a lot, actually. I'm sorry. That would scare me, too."

Reynold nodded, rather resigned. "Ask away. If over there you'll just wake up enough to butterfly touch me and go back to sleep, I'm sure I'd rather just sleep through it all. Just don't wake me up by hitting me." He looked at Justinian suspiciously. "And don't kill me. I would like to at least be able to publish my research."

Justinian hung his head, properly scolded. "Right. I'm sorry. I won't." He stepped away from the tent and asked in the code if it would be okay.

Behind him, Reynold said to Thayne, "I'm not sure how protected I'll feel, in either case."

"Would it help you to know that we'll all be keeping tabs on you since none of us trust you quite that far yet? We all sleep the light sleep of the nightwalker. We'll be sure to give you a good thumping for him if you move when you shouldn't. Sleep hard and you'll be very safe." Reynold only sighed in response.

 _Are you sure it's what you want, Justinian?_ Mistress Ilena asked back to his request.

 _Yes, Mistress Ilena._ He explained the full reasoning.

There was silence for a bit, then Master Obi said, _It's fine to test it for tonight. We aren't back just yet, so get him settled. We'll watch him as we get there. Just be sure to put him in the middle._

 _Of course. Thank you, Master Obi._ Justinian answered. He paused briefly to wonder if this was going to be Reynold's next test, then decided if it was, he wasn't to worry about it. Thayne had just told them everyone else was going to take care of it so he could just worry about his partner. He felt better about that. "It's okay, Reynold. You can come. I'll help you with your bed."

Reynold gave a nod and together they got it rolled up and he collected some clothing out of his bag, though he left that in the tent. Guarded by Thayne the partners walked to the Head Clan tent and settled in for the night, though Justinian had to wait up to get Master Obi ready for bed. He was pleased when Reynold relaxed with each new addition to the men's bedroom of the tent, though it didn't look like he recognized it for himself. He even managed to do okay while Justinian was out. He did regret that he forgot to teach Reynold, until rather last minute, how to shut out Master Obi and Mistress Ilena after they were in bed, though. Reynold ended up being a bit suddenly subjected to a full immersion into the nightly life of the Immediate Family that night. It was even more relieving to Justinian when he woke up in the morning and Reynold was still next to him sleeping. That meant he hadn't tried to kill anyone during the night. Justinian was able to start his day rather happy, giving Reynold's head a double butterfly pat on his way to set out the morning's clothes for Master Obi.


	35. Ending the Marluk'nak' of Chaos & Change

**CHAPTER 35 Ending the Marluk'nak' of Chaos and Change**

The morning after the night of Chaos, the clans were called out of their encampments to be witness to the Chaos that had descended on the tents of the Grouse Clan because of their disobedience and to the field east of the Head Clan tent so that they could witness the Chaos brought by the lies in the hearts of the men of Tarc when they had tried to kill the Head Clan Heads after the time of Chaos was supposed to have passed. Zerak' and Maroz stood and witnessed to what had happened during the night. "These comprehended the Law and turned their backs to it. In addition, we were warned that to leave the encampment without orders would result in death. See, it has come to them. Return to your tents and consider what you've seen and hope that mercy will still keep the clans alive and not punish us all for their disobedience." Zerak' said to those who came to see the encampment of the Head Clan.

"Who gave the punishment to the Grouse clan members?" one asked Maroz in his tents.

Maroz answered, "Head Clan Head Obi and the Children of Chaos and Change with him. These clan members were unable to comprehend the Law and live it and refused to be obedient to me, their Clan Head and to the Head Clan Seconds when they tried to explain it plainly. " There were enough witnesses both from the living of the Grouse Clan and from the clans of the dead in the field who stood forth to witness the truth of those words that the clans settled and returned to their tents.

When the clans were settled, they began to pack their tents in earnest. Zerak' took Nal'fa to the High Lord's tent and left her with Shirayuki and was asked to go to the High Lord's war tent. When he arrived, everyone was already present. Zen noted his arrival but was listening to Obi's report of the night before. Zerak' wasn't surprised to be asked to give his own accounting when Obi was finished. Zen looked at him when his report was done, then asked "Did Uzziat act against us to become the next High Lord of Tarc? Or to make you the next High Lord of Tarc? As your Second he was rather determined, to go against even your words to him. Or did you give him a sign that he was still to carry it out?" Zerak' could feel his blood leave his body. "He didn't attack you for those words of warning, but he did your brother."

Zen watched Zerak' struggle, until he had nearly no air left to breathe. "We will consider his death at your hands your attempt to help your own inheritance and keep the clans alive. As Ilena counted it to Uzziat honor that he was obedient by drawing out the remaining Chaos from the clans, we will count it as yours. You have been sufficient as a Second this year. We will hope to see it again next year and again until all the clans understand."

Zerak' dropped, finding his breath again. "Is it mercy?"

"No. It is punishment, Zerak'. You already know that. You who were passed over yet again by the clans to be High Lord will still have to wait many generations before such a title can come to your heirs again. Please keep working hard for that future High Lord. Perhaps the teaching of Wisdom will do more than the words of darkness and Chaos your father decided to believe." He turned to Obi and Ilena. "Do you believe Zerak' and Prota have remained sufficiently loyal until now?"

"Yes. Zerak' passed his final test as well and remained in his own tents all night instead of returning to the tent Justinian had been watching to finish the deed for himself nor did he send any others." Obi answered.

"Is the teaching of the clan heads and teachers completed?" Zen asked.

"Yes, Regent Zen," Ilena answered.

"Tell the clans to finish their packing. We will leave the Marluk'nak' in the morning with the song and the dance of the horses by all the clans. If there needs to be another burning, see that it's properly prepared and announced for tonight."

Ilena, Obi, and Zerak' all bowed and promised it would be done. Zen released them. As soon as they were in the field between the encampments, Ilena opened her mouth and sang for all the tents to hear. _Clans of Tarc. Those who remain of the Grouse Clan, gather your dead to the place of burning. Those who have dead in the south field come and gather yours as well. You may hold the burning tonight. Prepare to leave the Marluk'nak' in the morning to the song and dance of joy in celebration of the coming year of peace and learning. The Marluk'nak' of Change has ended._

-o-o-o-

That day, Ilena walked the tents. After saying her farewells to Zerak' - which took over an hour since she also had things to teach him about how to send his reports and warnings to her through his translator in his tents, she went to the infirmary tent. Most of the injured of Wilant and Clarines were being prepared for transportation with wagons already outside the tent. They had held the worst injuries until this final day to give them the longest recovery time possible. She found Danel and let him complain to her about the fact he still had convalescence to do at home, too. "See you stay in one of the warm safe houses," she ordered him. "It's too much of a bother to replace you. I'll pay for your care, as long as you keep it sane. This war has already cost me enough I'm not going to pay for three young nurses and expensive drinks."

Danel grinned at her, knowing she was teasing as much as anything. "More like I'll have to pay for four bodyguards."

"More likely, but stay hidden well enough I don't. Two should be sufficient with Landras and Barakka coming to visit all the time since they'll want to be warm, too."

He chuckled, but carefully since it hurt. Ilena ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Thank you, Danel, and thank you for staying alive."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It's an honor to serve the Missus of the House." He looked at her for a moment, "Particularly now that we're also serving the proper Master of it."

Ilena sighed. "You'll all switch loyalties, won't you?"

He looked at her a little sympathetically, but nodded. "It's the way of the world."

Her hand clenched a little, but she nodded. "I can't be surprised, and I'm not allowed to fight him to make him earn it."

"Oh, I think he has," Danel's eyebrow raised at her. "He's been fighting you since you showed up next to him again, is how I see it. You're nearly impossible to tame, or we wouldn't have followed you to begin with."

Ilena looked away, then said, "He's finally earned it, too, this round, though I won't tell him so. He's still got a few more lessons first." She looked back at Danel. "Keep the House in line for him. I'm still around and can come deal damage if you lot aren't. Even if the loyalties switch, I'm still his partner. We'll come together."

Danel smiled and patted the hand he was holding. "That's how we'd like it to be anyway. Having both the Missus and the Master strong enough to lead us all makes us that much more proud to be in the House. Not to mention it's a lot more fun."

Ilena smiled back. "Well...I think so, too. Please take care of yourself properly so you're up on your feet quickly. You've got the winter to hide, but they'll be wanting to see you come the thaw."

"I will," Danel promised as he squeezed her hand one more time and let her go. Ilena gave him one more rub of the head and let the medical assistants take him out to the wagon of injured.

Ilena turned towards the inside of the tent. She greeted with thanks the remaining Children in the tent, though there were very few now. These didn't have much hope in their return. They were too injured to run and escape Clarines law when they crossed the border. She couldn't promise them pardon. Only Izana or Zen could do that. She did promise to watch over them, however, and tried to convince them to not do more injury and likely death by trying to escape regardless of their injuries. She would also turn her face away if others of their brothers tried to see them to safety, though she'd never admit that to Zen.

When she had spoken to the last one, she moved on to the last person in the tents she needed to see. "Prota," she crouched down next to his bed so he could see her face. "I'm sorry for your injury. Thank you for witnessing in behalf of Wisdom. Are your Seconds strong and wise enough to hold the clan until you can rise from your bed again?"

"Yes, Clan Head Ilena," he answered.

She put her hand on his shoulder lightly. "And will they set up your tents for you and help Nal'fa and let her come to the council tent and sit in your place to help you also?"

Prota smiled. "Yes. We already started that Tradition long ago. When I can't be in the tents, Nal'fa already sits and listens for me and tells me what they did. She will be able to open her mouth more now, perhaps, but it isn't too difficult for us. And Zerak' will come and visit now and again. Our feeding grounds are close and the Beetle clan between has asked him several times already to allow them to be the same clan. It makes his clan just a little to large, the same as it would be to take it into mine."

Ilena nodded. "And by wisdom, you've already all agreed that when it's time you'll split them in half and now that they can keep their wives and bondsman status it may happen all the sooner." Prota wasn't surprised that she knew. "Wait until you're healed properly, though. There is always posturing first and you need to be able to settle them. Don't let all the strength go to Zerak' and all the wisdom to you, either. The balance needs to be maintained in each clan." He nodded. "You also have one of my Children in your clan who will stand as your translator and teacher to speak with us with your reports. Both you and Zerak' will receive the reports from all the clans eventually, once you've learned enough, and pass them on to us. Of all the things you do for us, do not lie or hide the truth under words of double meanings when it comes to the reports. If you do, we can't properly keep Tarc safe and the two of you will bear the consequences of it. A work of darkness that makes you worried that isn't passed to us will be your pain to remove when it becomes large because it was hidden. Most of the time, we'll allow you and require you to correct it while small, but often those small things when added to the whole of what we know in Wilant are part of a bigger picture you can't see."

Prota was listening carefully. "I understand," he answered.

"This time is particularly important as we try to prevent Brulac from invading Tarc secretly. They will move in Clarines, Wilant, and in Tarc and we will need to determine which movement is the truth and which the potential lie so we can set the defenses correctly. Your lands and the lands of the Beetle clan will be the most commonly passed through from the joining border. Set your watchmen securely and let none pass through to the other clans to see how weak the north is or the eastern border will be flooded, for all it's a cliff. Nothing is impossible to men who are determined. They will climb it and come and the Grouse Clan lands are empty this coming year. Zerak' told me he's already warned those who remain of the Grouse Clan and they are prepared to watch the wall and defend their feeding grounds in the hope they can be a clan again next year, but they are few, old, young, and weak. We'll need to have the strength of the other clans move to them like we requested for the clans out of the Saddle Clan this year." She looked away and sighed. "We'll see what the Grouse Clan Head does with the lessons he learns under Zerak'. I would like to see him have a second year to learn from you in your clan so he learns both strength and wisdom. By then his children will have grown some and those who were weakened will be recovered. We may not have that luxury though, if Brulac has begun to move."

Ilena could see he was tiring. Work was a heavy topic for the recently injured. "For now, rest and recover and let everyone pamper you who carries them." She smiled at him. "I don't envy you, though. I was on my back for twelve weeks straight. To be on your stomach will be worse, I suspect."

"I will hope it will be less than twelve weeks," he smiled back.

"As will I," she agreed and rose to her feet. "Thank you, Prota." She put her hand on his head lightly. "And thank you for loving Wisdom and truth." He gave a bit of a nod and she moved to the person kneeling on the floor next to him. Ilena held out her hand to Nal'fa and pulled her up to standing then gave her a long hug. "Thank you for loving the one person in all of Tarc that made it fun to be here. Please take care of him and your clan for Tarc, and for me." Ilena released Nal'fa and looked at her. She was blushing slightly. "You also should learn how to send reports, please, so that if he needs to be watching the borders you can report to us the same as you report to him now. I will know things are in good hands. Your support in the council of teaching was invaluable. Thank you."

Nal'fa gave a bit of a bow. "You're welcome. It's better to show where truth lies and where it's hidden, when it's been discovered."

"Indeed," Ilena answered with a smile. "I'm also sorry that this has made your own travel and winter difficult. I've already assigned extra Children to your clan to help finish packing and taking down your tent and the Clan Head tent. They've told me your daughters are very efficient and quite good at directing them. You are a good mother." Nal'fa flushed a little. Ilena paused, then said, "If there is a son of yours and Prota's that has the wisdom to understand, the love of the truth, and the strength to stand before those who will judge him, please consider the wisdom of allowing him to come and be taught by us in Wilant. Such a thing is also common between nations - to share princes and even princesses for a time so that the next generation may know who their neighbors are and so they can more properly learn what it is to be a nation among nations." She looked back at Prota and could see he understood enough to consider it.

Ilena leaned in and kissed Nal'fa's cheek softly, then turned and left the infirmary to go and find Fi'nah to meet her requirement to say goodbye to her Bond Sister before leaving the Marluk'nak'. They met in the Star Clan Head tent and only her Seconds heard what they said, but it surely included whining, teasing, instruction, and tears that were kindly comforted. Mir'nah also received a surprise visit and while it was brief, it did give her some strength for the following months to learn a little better how to be the wife her husband needed, though at times he wasn't sure he really needed the teasing - once he got over the initial delight that she'd even had the courage to do it.

-o-o-o-

The clans were ready. Where there had been tents was now pressed grass and rings of dirt where the cooking fire ashes had been scattered to help the grasses grow faster in the spring. In the center, the Marluk'nak' looked tall again - the only permanent edifice in all the plains of Tarc. Around it, the horses stood ready, laden with their burdens. A few were still having them tied on, or the lashings double checked for security. Most of the clanspeople were already waiting atop their steeds, waiting for the beginning notes of the Song of Joy to begin. A light sound did reach their ears and they turned to look north. It was not the Song of Joy, so they waited.

Coming from the north was a figure, singing and dancing as she moved through the grass, and behind her and next to her the horses danced with her. Not the regular patterns of the Dance of Joy, but the free movements of horses truly dancing in joy, matching the dancer's joy. They watched in open admiration and amazement as the dancer twirled and stepped, her song a song of travelling and moving forward, of migrating with the wind to pastures full of sweet grass and skies of blue and running water. Her song led the horses in their dance around to the east of the gathered and waiting clans until she reached the south, nearly three full herds of horses dancing with her, and one herdsman following after, looking bemused.

To the south, the encampment of the High Lord was nearly ready also. The tents were down and the strange tall-sided wagons were loaded, each pulled by two of the tall strong horses of the High Lord. The Moon Clans Head, the Left Hand Head Clan Head, Second of the High Lord danced her herds to the place her tent had been, between the clans on the south and the High Lord's tents. Waiting for her was her own small clan, on their horses of Tarc already. The Right Hand Head Clan Head moved his horse forward to meet her. When he reached her, he slipped off his horse and joined in the dance with her a few steps before taking her in his arms to twirl her around in the grass in their own dance. The horses continued to fill in the open area, passing around them, then around the horses of their clan. They were whistled to a stop by their First Second, but the couple continued to dance until another song was sung.

 _Obi, Ilena, we're ready._

The song of the Naluk' ended and she replied. _We are also, Master Zen. If you'll begin, we'll begin the song when the movement of the caravan has reached us_.

 _Very well_. There was a call from farther to the south, where the far end of the caravan of the High Lord couldn't be seen from the area around the Marluk'nak'.

Ilena and Obi mounted their horses and moved to the southernmost point of the large herd. When they arrived there, Ilena stood on the back of her horse and turned to face the clans. Every face that could see was turned to look at her. The nearly-winter wind picked up her black hair and blew it around her face and off her back, as it also came from the north. For once she did not look like the night. Her clothing was brown, as if she was the new earth waiting for the grass to grow anew, or as if she were one of the horses herself, though it was the clothing of a man and not a woman, as she preferred. All her clan matched her as well, so it was nearly hard to tell who was man and who was horse, save the riders were taller. She was obvious because she was standing above the horses.

The sounds of creaking and light jangling could be heard now from the south, fainter because of the north wind, and then the movement of the High Lord's caravan could be seen. Off to the west a little a set of riders moved north, in the lead a tall white horse with two riding on it, the one in front with flaming red hair, the one behind with snow white hair. That horse was flanked by two black-clothed Seconds, followed by five more leading another riderless horse. They stopped when they were set not too far off, and to the side sufficient that Ilena's herds would pass them by. She looked down at her husband, nodded, then raised her head again.

 _Clan Heads, begin_. Her order sang across the distance, not lost to the wind at all, but picked up by it and heard in all the ears.

Bass and tenor voices, seventeen of them, began the song, then began the dance, and Ilena's horse under her also began the dance. At the proper time for the second voice to enter the song, each clan's Seconds began the next line, and it was supported with a woman's voice. The Naluk' had joined the song as well. As the clans' horses began to step to it, so did her herd, but when they moved forward, she stepped from her horse to the back of the next horse as it moved forward.

The clans who were closest and still watching her almost didn't come in properly for the full clan harmony. As the clans and horses moved forward along their return paths, Ilena danced the Dance of Joy on the backs of the horses of her herd, as if they were the moving land under her. Obi moved his horse west out from the front of the line and followed along the outside rim of the sea of horses, keeping in line with her, and taking Reshali with him.

The entire plain rang with the song of harmony and joy that the clans traveled singing, the horse's hooves beating out the entwining rhythm beneath it. The motion of the dance - left, right, back, pause, forward, forward, forward, repeated, made the plain look like like a warm brown sea gently waving with the wind. To see all the clans do it together was a never-before seen sight in most of the eyes of the clans of Tarc and even if they couldn't see the Naluk's dance, they looked around in wonder, and listened to their own echos, and none could contain the wonder and joy of that time when the clans left the Marluk'nak' in peace, all united in the Dance and Song of Joy of the Horse and Clans.

When the song was done, the land around the Marluk'nak' was still and empty, save for the fluttering of the flag over the dome. But along the trails to the winter feeding grounds of the clans that were in motion there were sounds of happy and contented people, and those sounds carried to the ears of one who could hear the faintest of sounds and she smiled, then finally turned and sat on her mare, Reshali.

"They are still happy," she said, taking Obi's extended hand. He led their horses to join with Zen and Shirayuki. With five horses in the front - two of them short - and five horses in the back, they also left the Marluk'nak', moving at a canter to catch up to the herds, then pass them to slip into place in front of them, at the rear of Zen's army's caravan. Zen had not wanted to miss the sight of all the clans singing and dancing. The brown-clad five moved up to follow the other two rows of five riders and light banter went back and forth between the back two rows.

By mid-day they caught up to the running, rippling earth and land that had left early that morning. Many calls to Ilena and Obi, and a few to the Regent and Princess as well, came to them and they waved and smiled. The Children of Chaos and Change that were leaving the plains with them would catch up again by dinner, since the soldiers would have to set up tents. They were leaving a number of Children behind. Each clan was being watched by a group, to ensure they made it to their winter feeding ground - and stayed there. Some would come home, and some would join with the clans to protect the borders to the west and east. Obi had already set the protections the day before while Ilena walked the tents.

-o-o-o-

That evening, after dinner, Ilena, Kiki, and Shirayuki were sharing a rare opportunity to be just girls. The boys were having a sword match and Ilena had talked Kiki into skipping it to sit with her and Shirayuki as their guard. "It feels like so long ago we could just talk," Ilena said with a sigh, "since just before Kiki left us in the fall."

"Yeah," Shirayuki said. Both snuggled into Kiki, making her squirm in embarrassment until she grabbed them both in a strong hug, then escaped.

Ilena laughed at her, then tossed her a cup and pulled a bottle of port out from behind her back. Kiki's eyes lit up and she licked her lips. "Is that more of the stuff we brought for the wedding feast?"

"Yup," Ilena said happily. "We managed to drink them under the table with less than five bottles, so there are plenty we're bringing back."

Kiki held out her cup to be filled and relaxed with a sigh. "Well, then, I'll forgive the overly emotional beginning."

"Oh, good," Shirayuki said in relief. "She talked me into it, but I was worried you'd be too mad."

Kiki looked at Shirayuki with a raised eyebrow. "You were still willing to do it."

Shirayuki shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I _have_ been missing you, too."

" _Hah!_ " Ilena put the back of her hand to her lips, trying to recover as the port she had just drunk dribbled down her face. "Mistress Shirayuki, that is too much," she laughed, "to actually admit it's your own fault. I _was_ trying to give you an out, you know."

Shirayuki blushed. "You know, you really are a lot like Obi when you're relaxed like this." Kiki nodded as she appreciated a mouthful of the smooth port. Ilena was likely to drink most of the bottle, but she'd enjoy what she could of it...or maybe she could talk Ilena into letting her take most of the bottle back for herself.

"I agree," Kiki said, her usual mask on her face. "If I'd had my eyes closed just then I would have sworn Obi was sitting with us." She held out her hand. "I think I'll take the bottle, just to make sure. If you go full-Obi on us, you'll drink all of it before I ever get to seconds."

Ilena grinned a wicked grin at Kiki. "You know, I know you better than that, for all you don't think I do." Ilena swirled the port bottle gently and put a gaming face on. "What will you pay for it? I want one more glass, too, before we decide who it goes home with."

Kiki couldn't decide if she was surprised she'd been seen through or frustrated it hadn't worked. After a bit of thought, she shrugged indifferently, knowing it was the next move. Ilena wanted to play the game with her tonight. She was in a good enough mood to do it for her - if it meant she got the bottle. "I don't think I have much to offer a Second Princess," she put just a little emphasis on the title, "particularly one who already owns three countries and enough master artisans to fund them all and still have piles of wealth to sit on."

Shirayuki looked at Kiki, her eyes wide with worry, but Kiki didn't let it distract her. She was going to have to work hard against Ilena. "Hmm…," Ilena narrowed her eyes just a little, "no, you're right. There's very little a knight could offer. Only slightly more an Earl - oh, wait, you're giving that up."

Shirayuki was even more worried now, but the two older women were full on face-to-face now, completely ignoring her. "Yes, I have better things to do, really. You wouldn't want more land or people anyway, and since you do want my time, the same as Zen, it's the better option anyway," Kiki said with a cool expression.

"Well, that is true, but you'd already promised that. I think the price needs to be something ... _more_ …," Ilena's eyes raked down Kiki's body, then back up.

Kiki froze slightly, then very quietly said, "I think if you had been Obi just then, you would have a knife sticking out your back. I've already been promised to Zen during the day and Mitsuhide at night by your own request."

" _Eeep!_ " Shirayuki couldn't keep her fear and distress in any longer and her hand was to her mouth. "Ah, ah, Ilena, ...Kiki….?"

Ilena's eyes narrowed. "And was it worthwhile? Or is a husband just a nice ...accessory?" Her hand reached out and patted Shirayuki on the head to reassure her, but looking at her face, it was as if someone else's hand.

Kiki got it. "I'll be first."

"I'll match you," Ilena answered. "It will take a pair."

Kiki nodded and raised her glass to Ilena. Ilena, her face just as set, her eyes sharp, raised her glass and they toasted the agreement. Ilena handed over the bottle of port and leaned back. Kiki watched her as she blinked as if coming out of the darkness. "Mistress Shirayuki, it's okay. It was rather fun, actually. Kiki was in a good enough mood to play." She toasted lightly to Kiki one more time, taking another small sip of the fine drink. Kiki nodded back her 'you're welcome'.

Shirayuki blinked at the both of them, her eyes going between them. "That - that wasn't fighting?"

"Oh, well, of a sort," Ilena admitted. "Verbal sparring instead of what the boys are doing. Only, I can get as intense as I want with Kiki and she still won't take it personally."

Shirayuki shook her head, disbelieving. When she looked at Kiki, Kiki looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Of course," she answered.

Shirayuki was starting to get mad and Kiki glanced at Ilena to see if she was going to fix it yet. Ilena raised an eyebrow at her very briefly before going to calm neutral when Shirayuki looked back at her. "Mistress Shirayuki, when to be very afraid of Kiki's anger is when you choose to toy with her sincerity."

Shirayuki stopped and blinked. "Oh. ...Right." She bit her lip. "But, still...I would never have the courage to push her that hard."

Ilena smiled at Shirayuki, and Kiki had to smile as well. "That's okay, Shirayuki," Kiki said calmingly, "I know that you're serious enough. The few times you manage to lighten up are rare joys." Shirayuki stared at her in surprise, but Ilena winked at Kiki from behind her, smiling before hiding behind another sip of port. Kiki joined her. "You're okay with us drinking in front of you?" Kiki asked Shirayuki.

Shirayuki nodded. "When I'm ready to go to bed, I'll taste it once and that should get me quite ready, I should think."

The older 'sisters' nodded, in complete agreement. One sip would do her quite nicely, though Zen would have to put up with a sleeping wife instead of a willing one.

"Have you enjoyed your time in Tarc, Mistress Shirayuki?" Ilena asked, changing the topic to include her.

"I have, actually," Shirayuki said brightening. "I was glad to be able to help with the wounded, and the market was fun." She sighed and ran a hand through her red hair, made black in the night except for the highlights of red where the distant torches caught it. "I've learned a few things for coming. I'll know better how to keep Zen occupied and relaxed when he starts to get stressed, and I learned a few things I've been doing already are some of those things that are most important for that. It's surprising how even the smallest thing makes a difference."

"What is one of those small things?" Ilena asked. Kiki recognized it as her teacher's voice, but didn't mind it so much tonight, if it didn't go on too long. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars overhead. They had gone out far enough from the tents that the torchlight didn't interfere too much with seeing how very many there were, from dim points to brilliant almost-clusters.

"Holding his hand is something we always do when we're out on holiday," Shirayuki was saying, "but I've learned that even just that whenever we're together helps him relax. I was thinking the other day it was because it helps to pull him out of the worry and weight in his head and back to the real world, reminding him he has all the rest of us here to help him."

Kiki nodded. "Yes, that has been a big help, actually."

"Mmm," Ilena was drinking again. "Tell me, Kiki, how does he react when she does it and he wants to be thinking hard."

"Actually, not as badly as I thought he might," Kiki said openly. "He's able to focus just a little better, it seems to me. He uses it as an anchor, I think, but keeps swimming in his head, and comes back a little sooner than he otherwise might." She dipped a finger in her cup and licked it. She was too lazy at the moment to sit up to sip it and she wanted the flavor just then. "The first time, Mitsuhide almost interrupted her but I wanted to see if Zen really would brush her off or not, so I held him back." She looked up over her head and saw Ilena's head nod against the backdrop of stars.

"That's good, then," Ilena said quietly, swirling her cup and looking back at Shirayuki. "That was a good thing to learn. Only you can do that."

Shirayuki turned her head away for a bit, likely embarrassed, or something. Kiki could feel Ilena withholding herself. She lazily reached over her head and grabbed at Ilena's pant leg. Ilena looked at her, then took Kiki's offered hand in hers, shifting so that the hold was comfortable. When Kiki realized she'd offered her port-dipping hand she was annoyed. Ilena looked down at her with a teasing smile. "I could drip it down your throat?"

Kiki scowled at her. Ilena reached over and moved the cup to Kiki's other side where she could reach it with the other hand. Kiki reached for it, placed it better, and collected another few drips to taste, sighing as they slipped down her tongue and disappeared before even reaching her throat. "That is really good port. Such a shame to have wasted it on them."

"Oh, no, not really," Ilena said, "the reward was well worth it and Obi and I both got to have six cups of it, more than either of us ever do of port. I think even we may have been a bit affected by it at the end."

"More likely the effect of 'giddy with relief'," Kiki said dryly. She knew Ilena, too. Shirayuki giggled, agreeing. "Are you counting it as your fifth wedding night?" Kiki asked, half joking.

"Yes. At least he did that night. I think it was the next night that was more like the real first night. You know - the first night is falling into bed trying to recover from all the events and the second one you stop and look at each other wondering what you're doing getting into the same bed with someone else. It was probably more like that this time than any of the others." Ilena looked up at the stars. "We had recovery issues when we moved into the main tent the third night. That was almost as hard as the second one." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll be glad to be in our own bed once we're back so the night can at least be relaxed, though I expect the days to be worse with getting all the paperwork from this done and what's waiting caught up." She took a deep breath of the cool night air. "This time is nice - getting to be relaxed on the way back."

Kiki nodded. She wasn't looking forward to the piles waiting at the castle either. She sat up to take another drink of the port.

"Ah, thank you again, Mistress Shirayuki, for coming with us and for answering my selfish request. I've greatly enjoyed having you here." Ilena looked at Shirayuki who nodded. "The dress was lovely on you, and she did a fabulous job on matching Darla and Maria's to it at just the right levels."

"It was fun to wear them. She does a good job of making beautiful clothes that aren't horrible to wear. ...I think Zen would have been better off in one of her Tarc men's outfits than the uncomfortable one he had to wear. He complained about it more than once."

Ilena smiled and Kiki was thinking he had it coming, for thinking he could get away without wearing anything formal while he was up here. "If you whisper it to Madame Seraphina, she'll make him a new formal of similar coloring and better wearability, but you must be prepared to have one also, and rest assured it will be of her third level master's work, a thing even the Regent can't afford two of, and she's trying for fourth level if it even exists. ...And now that she knows you have two maids who stand with you occasionally, they'll get matching outfits as well."

"Heavens," Kiki said horrified. "Don't even mention Mitsuhide and I, then. The formal blacks may not be comfortable for long wear, but I've gotten used to them and can get them perfect in twenty minutes now."

"But you're lovely in a dress, Kiki," Ilena said silkily, and Kiki knew it was payback for the first time they had spent time together, just the ladies, and they had dressed her up in dresses for the first time just for the fun and the teasing of it. "Zen has a court he's preparing even now...one that is just for me…."

Kiki hissed in a breath. "Don't," she warned, but it sounded feeble even to her.

"Oh, I wonder," Ilena said and let it drop. Kiki shuddered, that was even worse. Internally she whimpered. She'd never worn a dress for Ilena, but Ilena had been made to herself - and skirts the whole time here during the Changes. She was most assuredly looking for pay-back. Kiki wondered what price she could pay to get out of it when she realized what price she had been willing to pay for a measly half-bottle of fine port. She'd never be able to pay the price for what she wanted. She slumped in defeat. Ilena had the grace to not openly notice.

"Have you been thinking about what's next, Ilena?" Shirayuki asked, a bit wistfully.

"It is hard not to," Ilena said just a little darkly, but she switched quickly. "It sounds like you've been."

Shirayuki nodded. She had clasped her hands around her raised knees and was rocking a bit, looking up at the stars. "I have all kinds of work at the castle, of course, but...when you set me to be thinking about what I can do for Zen now that I'm in the place I wanted to be in...I got to thinking about those things." Ilena and Kiki perked up their ears, though they didn't move. Shirayuki was treading into the realm of things she found embarrassing. They didn't want to make it harder than necessary for her to say what she needed to say. "I've been thinking, in particular, that...it's the job of the wife to produce an heir." Shirayuki tried her best to say it off-hand, but the blush colored her voice. They were sure she was as red as her hair and just as glad it was night.

After a pause, Ilena asked gently, "Has Master Zen said anything about it yet?"

"Well...no. I know he's still busy with getting into his place as Regent, but I thought I would talk to him about it soon. With the nine months of the pregnancy, he would be past his year mark by the time any heir came. I would think that would be long enough?" She was tentative, but they could tell she had been seriously thinking about it enough she was about settled that it was what she was going to do regardless.

"Hmm…," Ilena cautioned. "There may be other concerns on his plate, though. He's just sent the request for the audit, which will take nearly that long, if not more, and the census even longer. He's planning on travelling to Wistal to speak with Izana when they're completed, so you would need to plan around that. You can't travel in your last few months of pregnancy and the few months after birth either, since you're recovering and nursing the baby around the clock. You will be, of your own choice, tied to your suite for nearly five months, at least four. ...And he won't want to go without you since he, as a new father, will be a nervous wreck the first time and extremely doting. Your fifth child...maybe. But probably not." Ilena shrugged.

"Oh. Well, yes, I guess the schedule would have to be considered, too," Shirayuki agreed unwillingly.

"And there's the matter of your honeymoon," Kiki said, adding her piece as she raised her cup to her lips to sip at it again.

"Honeymoon? Didn't we do that with the progress? At least at Lyrias?" Shirayuki asked surprised. Both Ilena and Kiki shook their heads at her. "Then what about this? We've been together on this trip." Again the double shake of negation. "Well, then what? What could possibly be a honeymoon for a Regent and Princess that it would even be postponed?"

"It would of necessity be postponed," Ilena said calmly, "until they could go for a length of time without the interruption of work. Both of those two trips were mostly work. Even if you got work done on the honeymoon, the main point of it is to just enjoy each other's company."

Shirayuki sighed. "I think that's what we've been doing already...at least I have been. ...It is true that Zen's been working hard, though."

"You've worked hard, too," Kiki pointed out soothingly.

Ilena nodded. "A thing you need to remember, too, is that the timing of kings is long. Master Zen's isn't as long as Izana's, thank goodness, but he isn't thinking the same as you, I would suspect. At least two years to enjoy you would be my guess." She looked into her cup and added wryly, "For pay-back for the two years you and Izana stole from him already."

Shirayuki jerked and stared in some horror at Ilena. "No," she whispered, "you don't think he would?"

Kiki nodded somberly. "Yes, he would."

"Even if subconsciously," Ilena nodded her agreement, "and if you asked him outright, he would decide it was a good idea."

Shirayuki's face fell. After a bit of a pause, she said, "You're right. He would." She sighed and looked away.

"It's okay, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena said, sounding like Obi again, "you also have missed him. You are not the king and queen who need to have an heir right away. You may have the time to just enjoy being your husband's wife." She took one more sip of port. "Besides, you have me as Master Zen's heir until he is ready," Ilena said casually.

Shirayuki looked up at Ilena, then grimaced. "Like that makes me feel better. You're a tyrant." Kiki and Ilena laughed.

-o-o-o-

The men collected the ladies, bringing the guards with them as well. "Who won second?" Kiki asked.

"Brian, this time," Mitsuhide answered.

"Who was first?" Shirayuki asked innocently.

"Mitsuhide, of course," Zen answered her calmly, "I did manage to beat Obi nicely, though."

"Black and blue," Obi muttered.

"But he's definitely learned new things and is stronger from his fights here in Tarc," Zen continued on. Mitsuhide nodded his agreement to Zen's assessment.

That met with Kiki's approval. "I do hope, Zen, that you managed a little higher than second-to-last?"

He held up a hand in defense of her dry almost-disapproval. "Yes I did. Marcus and Henry still need lots of practice and couldn't stand against Obi either, and I managed to win over Thayne and Leon as well. Sam sat out."

"As usual," muttered Leon, not liking that his partner kept claiming he was too old to play.

Zen sighed. "Mitsuhide's set me to evening lessons with Petroi so I learn properly how to defend myself against Selicia, though it's not the country I'm worried about right now." At Kiki's glower, he added, "I'll be there." She gave a nod.

"I'd appreciate some of your sword time tomorrow night," Kirk said to her.

"Sure," she answered. "I'd like to make up for missing out tonight, though we had a good time."

Mitsuhide's left hand slipped into her right. They'd rather gotten into the habit of holding off-hands to keep their sword-hands free. "I'm glad to hear it," he said to her.

"I won the port," she showed him the bottle and his eyes lit up, then went to Ilena suspiciously. Kiki sighed. "Yes, she won the game." As Mitsuhide sighed she said, "I'll tell you in the tent later."

"Dangerous, that," Obi said, giving Kiki a dry look. She scowled back at him, but let it drop. She was feeling very warm by now. The glass of port had been really very good. Maybe she'd get Mitsuhide into half a cup before she told him.

-o-o-o-

As they two households divided for their respective tents, Obi bowed and held out his hand for his wife. Ilena curtsied, then placed her hand in his. The trust and warmth of her touch made his heart beat just a little faster. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. He held her closely and then began to dance with her, holding her close to him, finally together in the flesh, in the grass, on the plains, under the stars. He put his face on the side of her head and breathed in the scent that was her - the scent of Tarc and Wilant and Selicia and a very fine port. He smiled to himself. Indeed, she was of a very fine vintage and breed, to match his own secret expensive tastes.

"I'm sad you didn't save any of that bottle for me," he complained quietly as he spun with her in the grass.

"Ah, sorry, Kiki was willing to pay my price for it...though I had to promise the same to her since it was a high price."

"Hoh? And what was that?" he was intrigued that Kiki had been willing to pay for a bottle of port, even if it was fine. She always made Mitsuhide do that.

"Mmm, I tell you later," Ilena said vaguely. "It's too nice a night to ruin with such things."

"It's that bad is it?" Obi said, even more surprised.

"Only from certain perspectives," Ilena answered enigmatically. "I'll let you know...just not tonight, okay?"

"Mm...I guess," Obi said, "but I would have liked some port, too."

"Oh, well, that's easy enough. You just asked after _that_ bottle."

Obi blinked, then laughed. "Yes, I did, didn't I. ...And is there one I can claim nearby?"

"Mmm," Ilena answered. "It's waiting in the bedroom."

"Perfect," he whispered and put his lips on her neck. He had to whisk her around in a circle to keep her up as she swooned in his arms. As they entered the tent, only Rio and Leah met them. He waved them off to finish their own quiet night.

"Where's Justinian and Reynold?" Ilena asked.

"I gave them the night off, too," Obi said. "Justinian said Reynold needed one more experience to understand how to be a Child of the Horses. They've gone off to sleep with the herdsman and the herd for the night. Justinian figures if they're under the stars and he's with Bea, he'll be fine."

Ilena nodded musingly. "That might just be exactly what they need - all three of them."

"I figured," Obi agreed as he pulled aside the wall to let her enter their personal space in the tent. "Justinian's already started teaching both of them the Page lessons so they can learn the languages faster. He's worried about Novare once he's at Falcon's Hollow and away from the rest of us and wants him to understand the Family once he gets there, even if just a little." She poured him a glass of the port she'd stashed in their things, then snuggled down next to him as he sat in the cushions. "You won't join me tonight?"

She smiled at him. "I've already had two. When you get to your third we can share it." They didn't quite make it. He wanted his lady wife more than that third glass and almost more than the last bit of his second.

 _Fini Book 4_

* * *

 _Thank you all for continuing on with me this long. I hope you have enjoyed learning about the Tarc horsemen and clans. ...And finally getting to see the Lord of Tarc get what was coming to him._

 _There is a Book 5 (twelve draft chapters already written), but I need to majorly edit the first set of chapters after struggling painfully with the last eight chapters of Book 4 until I got them just right. So, there will be a bit of a break - about a month or so, before I begin posting Book 5 - in which we finally get to Tanbarun to torture princes and fathers alike. Ilena also gets to be tortured by Izana and Zen further. She's still not quite done with her testing after all - the court of Wistal hasn't seen her yet and the Birth Celebration of the new Heir must be attended with the usual Wisteria fireworks attendant as well._


End file.
